Lezard's Triumph
by LotornoMiko
Summary: A different ending to VP: Silmeria. Lezard X Lenneth & Rufus X Alicia pairings. Contains major spoilers for Vp: Silmeria. The new God Lezard gets everything he desires, while Rufus and Alicia get ready to go on a quest to cure the princessoftheGhoulPowder
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Valkyrie Profile: Silmeria, nor any of the characters from that game. If I did, the ending to VP: Silmeria would be a wee bit different. Instead we get stuck with what Square Enix decides to throw at us...Spoil my fun, why doncha ya? shakes fists at the mighty game company.

----Michelle

"Humans are but dirt beneath our fingertips!!"

It was that statement that greeted Lenneth's ears, brought her back from the pit of darkness she had been cast in. It had been an unpleasant experience, nearly all of her senses sealed away, leaving her only with the blackness beneath her closed eyes, and a searing pain. Occasional flashes of icy blue appeared in the void underneath her eyes, sending shivers up her spine, and yet she could not move. Could not even lift open her eyes, that which was the simplest of tasks, but she remained frozen. She tried to call out for help, and despaired to learn even her voice had been stolen away from her.

Have you ever needed to speak but couldn't? Found you could not form the words, could not even make a single sound deep in your throat? To scream, and yet not say a single word? Lenneth knew, and it would be an understatement to say she did not like it. She had never been conscious during a soul materialization before. Odin had always sent Freya to put the valkyrie to sleep long before he performed the Sovereign's Rite on her. But then, she had never had the Sovereign's Rite performed on her by anyone other than the former Ruler of the Gods.

The pain had been immense, and she could only wonder how much worse it would have been had her sisters not been there to partake in some of the damage. How they had screamed, their voices mingling as one, even as their sisterly bond was torn asunder, and they were separated. Lenneth could only guess as to what had happened to them. Surely they shared her fate, trapped in endless darkness of their own.

How had they come to this fate? Lenneth still found it hard to believe...the power of all three valkyries should have been enough, boosted by the Dragon's Orb held by the Vampire Lord Brahms. A legion of einherjar had been with them, souls collected by her sister Silmeria, along with her human host, and that half elf Odin hoped to use for his own body someday. The odds were overwhelmingly in their favor, and yet they had been taken by surprise.

The one they had been after, a sorcerer who practiced necromancy, had already merged with Odin's body. The fallen God would be dismayed to learn he had been assimilated, body and soul, his personality lost...suffering the very fate he had intended to inflict on the half elf man. Lord Odin's power was surely enough to drive a mortal mad...if he had not dabbled in insanity long before the merger.

He had certainly ranted and raved like a madman when they confronted him. Talking about how all he had done was for her---HER! As though she wanted the blame to be placed on her shoulders. Her cheeks had flamed bright red when he talked about how he wished to rule no other but her. Brahms had snorted in disgust, disbelief in his voice as he questioned the necromancer. "All this was merely to satisfy your lust?!" Embarrassment colored her words, as she had shouted at him, called him a savage, boldly proclaiming she would exact justice on his soul.

A fight broke out then, them against him. Their numbers had been many, even Odin would have been forced to stand down. And yet, Lezard had merely laughed, eagerly casting spell after spell, inundating them with his power. They battled long and hard, never realizing they were playing right into his hands. It was when she and her sisters were positioned side by side, did he spring his trap. With a wild laugh, he flung out his arms, lifting off the ground in flight. Gungnir tightly clenched in his right fist. He lit up, a rainbow of colors all around him, and sent out the power in a blast strong enough to shake the grounds. Alicia fell away from her spot near the Valkyries, and the three battle maidens struggled to remain upright. Too late did they realize his intent, the ground around them glowing blue, a circle with white runes inscripted on them spreading outwards, freezing them in their tracks. Out of the corner of her eye, Lenneth remembered Brahms running forward, slamming up against a forcefield.

Rufus, the half elf recognized this power from when he encountered it in the castle of Dipan. "The Sovereign's Rite!" He shouted, and threw his body atop Alicia's, desperate to protect her from the energy backlash.

"Stop you fool!" Brahms snarled. "What will happen to this world should the three Valkyries cease to exist?!"

But Lezard paid them no mind, his eyes closed, a serene smile on his face. It made her shudder to think that sight was the last thing she had seen, before being lost into the darkness. Time had no meaning here, she had no idea how much had passed since being caught in the soul ritual. Had it been minutes? Hours? Even years? She was confused to find herself suddenly free, free and falling through the air, with no one to catch her. The impact left her gasping on the floor, and she lay there for an instant, gratified for the experience. Her body tingled where it had met the ground, letting her know she was still alive, still capable of feeling.

Putting her palms flat against the floor, she warily looked up. The Necromancer floated in the air, his back to her. His midnight blue cape flared out as he hung in the air, laughing to himself. A crystal was before him, huge enough to house a person, it's front shattered open. He ran his left hand across a jagged edge, slicing it open. He watched the blood well out, a few droplets escaping before his skin healed over, his hand whole once more. Again he laughed, not noticing as the fallen blood mixed with the ground, a green shoot sprouting up in it's place.

Lenneth stayed on the ground, trying to assess the situation. The cavern they were in was beautiful, crystallized ice interlocking together, to form a webbed cage all around them. It sparkled, as moonlight hit it, gaining it's entrance from the very center of the top, where a round hole was cut into the ceiling. Turning her head to the left, she spotted another opening in the crystal dome. Freedom lay in that direction. She wasn't sure what to do...did she dare confront him on her own, weaponless, friendless...or did she sneak away and live to fight another day?

She got onto her knees, eyeing him warily. He seemed completely oblivious to her, as he conversed with himself. Could it really be that easy...? Licking her lips nervously, she silently said a prayer in her mind, wishing for Sleipnir's speed. She sprang up to her feet, skirt rustling, armored boots banging against the floor loudly. She inwardly cringed, hating that her armor made so much noise as she ran.

No cries, neither dismayed ones of stop, or even a word of warning came. It was as though she was beneath his notice, and for a second Lenneth dared to hope she'd get away. It was dashed when Gungnir came crashing down before her, effectively blocking the doorway. "Ah..." Lezard said from behind her. "Lenneth Valkyrie. Going somewhere?"

She did not dignify that with a response, instead grasping Gungnir by it's center. With a loud battle cry, she spun on her heels, thrusting the weapon with all her might through the necromancer. It passed through his midsection as though he was a ghost, and she nearly fell, caught off balance as her swing went uninhibited. She righted herself, and shot him her best glare.

"That icy stare of yours sends chills down my spine!"

"Then let it be the last thing you ever see!" She tried to swing Gungnir upwards, intent on smashing it through Lezard's face, but it would not move. A sly smile on his face, Lezard held up his hand, it glowing pearl white. Gungnir responded to his call, straining in her grasps towards the wizard. Lenneth tried to hold on, digging her heels into the floor, only to be dragged forward bit by bit. It felt as though her arms were being wrenched out of her sockets as she tried to hold on, her muscles screaming in pain till she was forced to let go with an anguished cry. Gungnir eagerly leapt into Lezard's waiting hand, and with his left one he pushed his glasses back up his nose.

"You see Lenneth Valkyrie." He laughed. "Gungnir recognizees it's rightful master! It's time you do the same!"

"Never!" She hissed, fingering her throbbing wrist.

"Never is a long time my dear!" With a wave of his hand, she flew forward away from the entranceway. "And we have all of eternity to spend together! Past, present, future! Your fate belongs to me!"

"I make my own destiny!" She struggled, managing to break free of the wind that guided her across the room. "And you will be no part of it!"

"Yes, yes! How passionate you are!" He smiled widely at her, teeth flashing. "That self-righteous anger, that fire in your eyes! How I love that about you!"

"I hate you." She told him scornfully.

"Hate?" He arched his eyebrows. "That's good...better to feel something for me, than nothing at all! It simply means other feelings can develop!"

"You're mad!"

"Mad with desire!" He flew up to the center of the room, and spun around slowly, arms extended to the side, in a grand gesture. "What do you think of my world?" He asked her. "I created it just for us."

"I think it's as twisted as you are." Lenneth said, making him laugh at her response.

"You will add balance to it then."

"Me?!" She asked.

"Yes you!" Lezard touched down on the ground, thrusting Gungnir into the floor so that it stayed upright when he released his grip on it's handle. "You will be Frigga to my Odin!"

Her stomach turned at the thought. She had no desire to create a race of new Gods with him. "Ahhhhh...Lenneth Valkyrie, it was inevitable..." He walked towards her, his amethyst eyes alight with desire. "It was inevitable that we come together in the end."

"Stay away from me!" Lenneth cried, backing away from him.

"My love!" He quickened his step, easily keeping pace with her.

"What have you done with the others?" She demanded, her back hitting against the wall. She stayed pressed up against it, sliding along to the left, thinking she might be able to keep moving until she reached the entrance.

"Those insignificant worms are still alive, if that's what you're asking." He gave a graceful shrug of his shoulders. Lenneth closed her eyes, and let out a sigh of relief. "They matter not to me. Only you are important." He was suddenly within a hair's breath from her, taking hold of her hands. "Lenneth Valkyrie." He kept saying her name in a possessive tone, as though he could own her as easily as he did her true name. She tried pulling her hands from his, but he held on, pulling her into his embrace. He gave a low, throaty chuckle in her ear, causing goosebumps to rise on her skin. "You thought me lower than a snake, yet I have caught you!"

"No..." She denied, though his holding her proved otherwise.

"Yes..." He whispered, a kiss gracing behind her ear lobe. He reached up, unfastening her helmet with one hand, the feathered metal hitting the floor with a bang. He pulled back enough to stare at her, her luminous blue eyes wide and wary of him "Beautiful...so beautiful..." He grasped her by the back of her head, pushing her forward. "Lezard..." She managed to say, before he forced his mouth onto hers. She struggled, trying to resist, not wanting to return the kiss. His tongue pushed insistently at her lips, demanding entrance. She gave it to him, when she opened her mouth to bite at him, and with a pained cry he pulled back. With a shove, he had her on the floor, while he towered over her, fingering his mouth. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the blood on his hand. "Fine then." He flicked the blood at her, and she turned her head to the side. "There are other things we can do besides kiss."

"What are you..." She shrieked, as with a snap of his fingers, vines entwined around her body. "Spiritual Thorn!" Lezard said in a commanding voice, the spell draining away most of Lenneth's energy. The Goddess slumped weakly on the floor, Lezard crouching besides her.

"No stop!" She tried to move away from his reaching hands, hands that went straight to her armor. He snapped open the shoulder pads, tossing them over his shoulder. With a smile he reached for the metallic blue breast plate, and with his new found strength only a tug was needed to break it open. Underneath was revealed a white dress, sleeveless, with a modest neckline that gave just a hint of her breasts to him. He leaned into her, hands reaching up to cup those breasts, even as he kissed the side of her neck. He licked and he bit, marking her as his, even as he fondled her tender flesh, causing her nipples to pebble beneath his fingers. "Perfection given human form..." He whispered to himself, fingering the strands of her hair that had come loose. "Tell me Lenneth Valkyrie...if Gods and mortals cannot fall in love with each other, why do they mimic each other so much in appearance...?"

"Stop..." Lenneth said, trying to twist away from his wandering hands.

"I wonder what it will be like to make love as a God...surely it must be something spectacular!" His mouth slowly made it's way down from her neck, a wet trail going ever lower until it reached her breasts. He kissed between them, causing her to gasp and wiggle even more. His one hand dropped from her chest, going to encircle her waist, pulling her into his lap. The vines snapped free of the floor, though remained tied about her body, restricting her to only the briefest of movements. He had her propped up in a sitting position, her front nearly even with his face. He rained kisses down on her skin, moving to take her left nipple in his mouth, covered though it was. He sucked wetly against the thin material, feeling her writhe and moan against him. His free hand played with her right mound, loving the feel of it's roundness, it's heavy but supple skin being molded against his hand as he squeezed. "Lezard!" Lenneth gasped out, her eyes half lidded from the intensity of the feelings he wrought upon her body.

"Are you excited?" He asked her, looking up from her breasts. He practically purred the next line. "Fear not, soon we shall be united as one."

"No!" She feebly protested. "...the others..."

"Oh they would be fools to come here." Lezard informed her. "But they view themselves as heroes! Out to save the world, and you, my sweet." He tossed back his head, a near hysterical laugh echoing in the crystal chamber. "As if you need saving from me, the one who worships and adores you, the one who loves you!" But he held off from touching her any further. "You're right you know..."

"Am I?" Lenneth asked, confused as to what he could mean.

"They will be coming here. They can't help themselves!" His eyes flashed with menace. "And as much as I am loathe to put off our joining, I'd sooner wait and destroy them, then have them come and interrupt us!" He smoothed back the hair from her face. "Oh do not worry my darling. It'll only take an instant to squash them like the bugs they are!" He risked her teeth, to give her a quick kiss on the lips, the Valkyrie too dismayed by his plans to react in time to draw more blood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Alicia and the others arrived, they saw Lenneth, free of the crystal, laying unconscious on the floor. Her armor was removed, and tossed haphazardly on the ground. "Lenneth!" cried out Brahms, aghast to see her like this. He supposed he should be relieved she was still dressed.

"Lezard! Show yourself!" demanded Rufus. Laughter greeted his ears, as Lezard floated down from the ceiling, clad in midnight blue. "Welcome my friends!" He swept out his arm, mockingly bowing at the waist. "I'm honored you came to celebrate, but really, you shouldn't have..." The ground shook, and began bubbling, their legs sinking into it.

"Move!" Rufus said, scooping Alicia into his arms. He leapt out of the liquidfying dirt, landing on more solid ground. Arngrim and Brahms doing the same.

"Dark Savior!" Lezard commanded, the red and black blades striking at the two men. The necromancer laughed as they scattered, doing their best to stay out of the way of his deadly magical blades. "Yes, yes! You puppets dance on the palm of a God!"

Rufus set Alicia down on the ground, and reached for his bow. He cocked back the string, sighting an arrow down at Lezard's back. "Blinding Blaze!" He cried out, as the arrow was released. It sped towards the wizard, picking up speed, until it was a blur of light. Suddenly color was added to it's whiteness, a bright magenta whirling about the arrow's head. The white and purple blended together, and then split apart, raining down a hale of light arrows towards the new God. "Forcefield!" shouted Lezard, an invisible shield going up all around him. The arrows bounced off the see through wall, ricocheting back towards their sender. "Rufus!" Alicia cried out, as he was hit with his own attack.

"Argh!" The half elf cried out, falling backwards to the ground.

"Damn you!" Alicia drew her sword.

"Come at me, my pretty little princess!" taunted Lezard, dropping his forcefield. Brahms leaped up behind him. "Bloody Knuckle!" Lezard dodged to the right, and then the left, laughing all the while. Brahms bellowed in rage, throwing punch after punch at the wizard who stayed just out of reach. "Gungnir!" The blade materialized in his hand, and he swung it up, knocking Brahms from him as though he was swatting a flea.

Even as Brahms fell, Arngrim moved to take up his place. "Come over here you little twerp!" He swung his heavy blade at Lezard, the two weapons meeting in a clash of sparks. "And you sir, are a musclebound idiot." Lezard placed a hand on Arngrim's face. "Lightning Bolt!"

"It's not over yet!" Rufus shot off another arrow, even as Alicia leaped into the air over Lezard. She brought her sword down in front of her, hoping to cleave him into two, but he turned and blocked with Gungnir. She kicked out with her leg, hitting Lezard in the kneecap. He grunted and bent forward, and she smashed the hilt of her sword into his face. Lezard let out an enraged cry, one hand over his face, the other reaching out to blast Alicia away from him.

Rufus hurried to catch her in his arms, even as Brahms and Arngrim tried to tag team Lezard. Leaping onto Lezard's back, Arngrim grabbed hold of his arms. Lezard struggled, waving Gungnir around wildly, as Brahms tried to pummel his stomach. "ENOUGH!!" He glowed with white light, the two men being flung off of him. "I grow tired of this..." Lezard grinned. "It's time I do away with you gnats once and for all!"

"No..." Alicia cried out, as she found herself unable to move, encircled by dark magic.

"Got to get away..." Rufus shouted, also struggling to escape the black energy bands that circled about his body, lifting him into the air. Brahms and Arngrim also suffered a similar faith.

"Oh don't worry...I'll send you far, far away..." Lezard promised, his voice dripping with satisfaction. "Open the gates to Nifleheim...More souls await!" He began chanting in a long dead language, his eyes going pupil less as power flowed over the room. "Ha Moc Na Min!"

Their voices raised together in fear, all screaming, even the mighty Brahms as pain washed over them, their bodies twisting in place as they tried to escape. But it was all for not, and all too soon they fell from the sky, turning into golden powder upon hitting the ground.

"What have you done?!" asked Lenneth in a shaky voice, having woken up just in time to catch the end of the battle.

"Merely sent four fools to their long overdue graves!" Lezard told her, landing besides the valkyrie. "Now..." He smiled, pulling her up off the ground. "Where were we?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia felt as though her body was being torn apart. She screamed and she screamed until she thought her throat would break from the effort, and still the pain persisted. It felt like a million pins and needles jabbing themselves into her body over and over. Dizzying she felt a falling back motion, which only made her cry out even more. "Alicia!" A familiar voice cried, arms going around her, cradling her against his body. "It's okay."

And still she screamed, unable to believe him, the pain was just too real. The experience to fresh in her mind. She could remember falling INTO the floor, her body splashing against it as though she was nothing but water. If not for the pain she would have thought herself dead, but you couldn't hurt like this in the afterlife...could you? It would be too cruel, to terrible to contemplate feeling like that for all eternity. It hurt worse than when the ghoul powder had started to take hold of her body. That had been a light slap in the face compared to what Lezard had done.

Her ears had long since gone numb to her cries, and her eyes were no better. Seeing without true sight, unaware of her surroundings. And then...a warm mouth, gentle and soft against her, kissing her slowly but sensuously. A muffled cry came out from her before she could stop it, the man kissing her deeper for it. She blinked, feeling safe and loved...but what trickery was this...

"Are we dead?" she managed to ask when he pulled away from her, breathing in deeply of the sweet scented air.

"Not quite..." Another voice said, grim and tired sounding.

"Not all of us at any rate." said a third.

Alicia raised a shaky hand to her eyes, squinting as light from the sun blinded her. The sun?! It had been dark in Lezard's domain. What was going on...?

"Are you feeling better now?" asked the one who held her. She turned and looked at him. _Rufus._ "Screaming won't do any good."

"Ah let her scream." The warrior in blue gauntlets said, throwing his hands up in the air in disgust. _Arngrim._ "I certainly feel the need to after all that has happened."

"Drink this...it will make the burning go away." The dark haired, brown skinned one said. _Brahms._ She thought, taking the fairy tincture from his hands gratefully. She gulped down the drink, the cool liquid sliding down her sore throat, refreshing her from the inside out.

"Thank you." She said, when she finished downing the mixture. "I...I guess we lost..."

Rufus nodded, while Arngrim rolled his eyes at her statement. "But...why are we still alive...I would have thought Lezard would have killed us!"

"He tried to." Brahms said. "OR rather, he DID kill us."

"We got better." quipped Arngrim, trying to make light of the situation.

"But how...?" Here the men looked away from Alicia, none wanting to answer her. "Rufus?" She reached up to grasp his face in her hands, turning him to look down at her. His green eyes looked sad, and she swore the shine to them was of unshed tears. "Tell me? Please!" She looked imploring at him, and he had to close his eyes to block out the sight of her face. "Brahms? Arngrim?" Her voice grew shaky with fear. "Why won't you answer me?!"

"It was Silmeria..." Rufus said at last. "Silmeria and Hrist."

"What do you mean..." Her hands fell away from his face, and they shook in her lap as she braced herself for the worst.

"It was only through the sacrifice of the crystals that housed the spirits of Silmeria and Hrist..." Brahms spoke up, drawing her attention to him. "It was through their deaths, the release of their energy that we were able to survive." She gasped, her hand going to her mouth as she fought not to scream. Alicia had known by their refusal to talk to her that there was bad news to be delivered, but she hadn't expected to learn of the deaths of her dear friend and soul sister.

"Silmeria is dead..." She blinked back tears. "Hrist too..." She glared at Brahms. "It was you!"

"Alicia no!" protested Rufus.

"Don't tell me to be quiet!" She snapped, struggling out of his arms. She pointed at the vampire lord. "You were the one carrying the crystals...you killed them to save yourself!"

"..." Brahms merely looked at her sadly.

"I should have listened to Hrist when she said you were not to be trusted!" She turned her back on Brahms, her shoulders shaking as she tried to suppress her rage.

"Believe what you will." The dark haired vampire said, turning to leave the clearing.

"Alicia, listen to me!" Rufus grabbed her by the arms, spinning her around to face him. "It's not Brahms fault. Silmeria herself chose this route."

"What..." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"She was glad to die, if it meant saving you..." Rufus explained. "Both she and Hrist agreed this was the only way..."

"I...I could believe that of Silmeria perhaps...but Hrist..." Alicia shook her head. "Hrist cared nothing for me!"

"She liked you more than you think." replied Rufus.

"It's true." spoke up Arngrim. "She spoke of you often while we were in Valhalla. She didn't want to kill you, and she even wanted to spare you seeing your father get killed. It's why she sent that archer to delay you on the road to Dipan."

"The boy God..." murmured Alicia, stunned by this news.

"The two of them combined their powers to save us all..."

"How do you know all this?!" Alicia demanded, still suspicious. "On whose word did you get this story."

"I witnessed it." Rufus said. "You were still unconscious, but they appeared to us, to say good-bye one last time..."

"And I missed it..." A tear slipped out of her eye, trailing down her face. Why must she always be so weak! The first to fall in battle, the last to rise. It had her cost her one last chance to see her dearest friend.

"...Yes..." Rufus agreed, not knowing what else to say. He reached up to wipe away her tears, wishing he could do more to comfort her.

"So now what..." Alicia asked dully, leaning in to Rufus' touch. "Where do we go from here...wait...where is here?"

"We're on the outskirts of Villnore." said the heavy blade warrior. "About a day's journey away."

"We're on Midgard?!" Alicia gasped, reaching to grab Rufus' hand. "Rufus! The ring! You need it back!" She went to pull it off her finger, but he stopped her before she could slip it off completely. "Keep it." He told her. "I've no need of it now."

"He's been talking to you all this time without pain." pointed out Arngrim. "I'd say this means the curse was lifted when Odin was killed."

"Really?!" Alicia exclaimed excitedly. "Oh Rufus! I'm so happy for you!" She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. His arms went around her, returning the hug.

"It's a good thing too..." Rufus' eyes were relieved. "I don't think we'd be welcome on Asgard...and you need the ring to stave off the effects of ghoul powder."

"...right..."

"Don't tell me you almost forgot!" Rufus exclaimed in astonishment.

"I haven't!" She was quick to reassure him. "It's just, there's so much to take in...I'm glad your soul won't be burned away without the ring."

"I'd take the curse back in an instant if it meant there was a way to cure you of your affliction." The archer told her, caressing her face slowly.

"Ahem..." Arngrim coughed pointedly, and the two pulled apart, both blushing in embarrassment. "So what are you two kids planning to do next?"

"Well..."

"Shouldn't we try to face Lezard again?" asked Alicia.

"I don't see how...we have no way to get back to his world." Arngrim said. "The mirror fragment was lost."

"We could always try the original water mirror..." Alicia pointed out.

"We could...but are you that eager to die again?" asked Arngrim. "We have no one to pull our fat out of the fryer this time. Even Brahms has abandoned us..."

"...I hurt his feelings..." realized Alicia. "I hope I get a chance to apologize..."

"Do we have to decide this today?" asked Rufus.

"You don't want to go back either?" Alicia turned hurt eyes towards the archer.

"I don't think any of us want to..." He said uncertainly. "But we will if we have to. It's just...let's wait and see what happens. Perhaps the little twerp will be content to stay in that horrible world he created. He may leave Midgard alone."

"I don't like leaving things to chance..." Alicia said. "It's too risky."

"We'll talk about this tomorrow morning, all right?" asked Rufus. "I think we should all sleep on it before making any big decisions."

"All right." Alicia agreed, and Rufus let out a prayer of thanks for her compliance. He hoped that when the morning came he could convince her to forget about going after Lezard, and try for a more attainable quest. _Like getting a cure for the ghoul powder._ He thought with a groan, as he followed the others towards Villinore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erm...maybe the fight scene was a little rushed? Don't expect this to go anywhere else. Er...except maybe full blown lemon territory, but...shrugs Ah...know I should be working on other things, but after replaying the ending of VP: Silmeria, I got all depressed again. Redid the final battle without Valkyrie in the party, just to be rewarded with a few seconds of blink and you miss him, Lezard as a boy in the background, "scene". Still doesn't make the ending any less sad. So I wanted to do a fic where he got a different ending, and succeeded. Even if it's just to cheer myself up! ;-p Hope somebody else...found it interesting as well. And yes, I worked in a lot of those lines he says to the crystallized Lenneth. Found them quite delicious and fun!

...actually I think I could write something more without having to go into lemon land...maybe I should...who knows...depends on where the whim takes me...dang it...this was supposed to be a one shot...and now I plot bunnied myself...

--------Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

It was hard not to keep laughing. Lezard knew that made him seem insane, but he could not help it. After all, near overwhelming joy filled him, so jubilant was he at his success. All his careful planning, all the plots he had to balance against each other, the lengths he had gone through to achieve his goals had been worth it. He was a God! And not just any God, but the creator, Odin's power melded into his very being. The high he was experiencing was a lot like being drunk, laughter bubbling up again in his throat.

It was true what they say...you appreciated something more the harder you had to work to get it. And there was only one thing that had been harder for him to attain than divinity---a person actually, a woman who had forced him to go through great lengths to capture her attention. The sacrifices he had undergone, the pain his lovesick heart had afflicted him with, all the hoops she had made him jump through to gain a meeting with her. But now she was before him, wide eyed and wary, kneeling down before him. It was just too perfect. And there was no one to interfere.

Lezard ended his flight, touching down on the ground next to her. "Lenneth Valkyrie..." How he loved saying her name, hearing it roll off his tongue. "No no, don't kneel. I don't want you on your knees." _Not yet, at least._ He thought, smirking to himself.

His hands reached for her, grasping her by the arms, pulling her swiftly off the ground. Lenneth found herself drawn against her will into Lezard's waiting embrace, an arm going around her waist, molding her against the front of his body. She tried to back away, but he was immovable, holding her still with a strength that belied his slender frame.

"Let me go." She said tersely, through gritted teeth.

"Go? I think not! Not after all the trouble I went through to bring you here!" Lezard leaned his face in close to her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. It was a combination of jasmine and vanilla, with a hint of the oil she used to polish her armor. "It is all as I planned. None could stand up against my genius!" He kissed her neck then, burying his face into the crook of her shoulder. He could feel her stiffening in displeasure and ignored it, content to feel the silk of her skin underneath his lips.

Lenneth closed her eyes, trying to ignore the touch of his lips against her body. With his free arm, he reached down to slide his hand across her backside, grasping her butt with a light squeeze. Her eyes flew open and she gasped, not from any feelings he arose in her, but from how the room began to change around them. The ice crystals seemed to be melting and merging together to form solid white walls, and colors swirled before her eyes. The crystal she had been trapped in faded away, a bed large enough to comfortably hold half a dozen people appearing in it's place. She eyed that bed with dread in her stomach, not even noticing as more furniture appeared in the room, outfitting their surroundings into a luxurious bridal suite setting.

Lezard worked his way up her neck, placing a kiss on the underside of her chin, even as both hands now grasped her buttocks. She placed her hand against his chest, and pushed away, surprised at how easily she slid out of his reach. She whirled around, taking several steps away from the sorcerer. He let her, not overly concerned with his beloved escaping. After all there was nowhere she could run to in this world that he could not find her. Nowhere she could hide for very long. Instead he undid his cape, letting it drop down to the floor, where it lay crumpled at his feet.

She shivered, raising her hands to her bare arms, as she looked this way and that, taking in everything about the room. "Do you like it?" Lezard asked her, walking over to a table. Glasses appeared, and bottles of various liquids, turning the oak into a make shift mini bar. He poured himself a glass of brandy, and drank deeply from his goblet.

"Does it matter if I don't?" She demanded, reluctant to admit that the mad wizard had exquisite taste when it came to decorating a room.

"Of course it does. I want you to be happy here."

"Why do I doubt that..." she muttered, under her breath.

"Anything you want, anything you desire I can provide it for you." Lezard said, eager to further show off his new found powers of Godhood.

"How about my freedom?" Lenneth asked, turning to glare at him. "Can you give me that?!"

"Freedom?" He shook his head. "No no no! Lenneth Valkyrie, you are a guest here, not a captive. A most cherished and honored visitor to my new world." He poured the alcohol into a second cup, and approached her. "Pretty words that are all a lie!" She slapped his hand, knocking the cup down.

"You should have drank that." He lifted his wet hand, eyeing the amber liquid remains. "It would have done much to help you relax." He slowly and sensuously licked at his hand, keeping eye contact with her all the while. She flushed as he suggestively placed a finger to his mouth, licking upwards, before enveloping the tip in his mouth.

"I don't want to be relaxed!" Lenneth fumed, moving away from him. He followed, never allowing the distance between them to widen, even by a single step. "A toast then." He suggested with a smirk. "To my glorious victory over Odin!"

"I wouldn't drink to that." she said, frowning at him.

"To us then." He held out his hand to her. She ignored it, backing away. "To our finally coming together on this momentous occasion."

"You're crazy if you think I would celebrate that!"

"Genius of my caliber are often misunderstood." He retorted, a hint of anger in his eyes. He suddenly lunged forward, sweeping her up into his arms. Lenneth hated herself for that girlish squeal she let out when he grabbed her. He spun around with her in his arms, lifting her up in the air so that her feet dangled off the floor. "Put me down!" She cried out in alarm, slapping at his shoulder. He ignored her, laughing as he effortlessly held her up, leisurely walking towards the bed.

Once there he dropped her on the edge of the mattress, and she scrambled up backwards to escape. Smiling he placed one knee up on the bed, and then the other, crawling towards her. The look in his eyes was hungry, predatory. The look a man gets when he knows what's about to happen is a sure thing. It frightened Lenneth to see Lezard looking at her like that, and she continued to scoot away from him until she hit the headboard. He moved forward, sliding on top of her, grasping hold of her hands. He pushed backwards, pinning them behind her, and leaned in to steal another kiss from her lips. She jerked back, hitting her head against the wooden board, and immediately his hands flew to it, tenderly feeling for bumps. This gentle concern confused her, and she looked at him with a question in her eyes. "Lenneth..." Lezard whispered in explanation, tilting her face towards his. "I will cherish you. I will love you more than anyone else possible can. You will be mine..." His amethyst eyes glowed, intense and hypnotic and for a second she parted her mouth to allow him entrance. She sighed against him, being kissed and kissing back.

The spell was broken when he reached to undo the back of her dress. She squirmed and she clawed at his shoulders, crying out in protest. She lashed out with her leg, kneeing him in the stomach. His grip loosened on her, and she scrambled out from underneath him, sliding off the bed in a panic. "What did you do to me?!"

"I did nothing..." he grunted out, holding his stomach. He may be a divine being, but so was she, and she still possessed enough strength to make him suffer minor pain. "You merely gave in to your desires for a brief instant."

"No I...I couldn't...I wouldn't have any feelings for you!" She tried to dash away from the bed, but he leapt forward to hug her from behind. "Why deny it?" He whispered in her ear. "Surely you feel the same connection I do?"

"You're delusional." Lenneth said, feeling his hands slide from her arms, to caress her breasts. He bent and flexed his fingers, gripping her tightly, making her cry out. He leaned into her body, bending her forward as his hips rocked against hers. She gasped, feeling his rock hard arousal straining in his tight pants. "You can feel how much I want you." He stated, rubbing against her. "How much I desire you...?" He took her silence as a sign of agreement, reaching to undo the buttons of her dress. For each inch of skin that was revealed, he kissed her, a wet trail down her spine. The front of her dress loosened, slipping down to reveal her breasts.

"Let me see you Lenneth..." She shook her head, pulling away from him. She pulled and held the top to her chest, moving away from him. He took a quick step towards her, causing her to back up in fear. The back of her knees hit something, and caught off balance she toppled backwards, landing on the soft cushions of a love seat. He was on her in an instant, kissing her, cutting off her protests with his mouth. He kissed her deeply and passionately, it lasting a long time for gods had no need to pause for air.

She pushed at him, trying to dislodge the necromancer, but he remained a solid wall, pinning her against the seat, his hand roaming all over her body, exploring her curves, imprinting the feel of her skin on his fingertips. "Sto...Stop!"

"You don't really want me to stop my darling." He said in reply, a hand going up the slit in her skirt. Up it went, playing along her skin. She grabbed at that hand, holding on to it as tightly as she could, trying to stop it's progress. His fingers brushed insistently against her panties, lightly stroking her covered mound. She cried out, blushing furiously as she stared into his lust filled eyes.

"Yes, sing for me!" Lezard whispered huskily. "Let me hear you moan in pleasure."

"Don't talk like that!" She said heatedly, her skin breaking out in a flush to match her cheeks. "Don't tou---" He cut off her words, kissing her again and again, leaving her gasping between kisses as his fingers continued to stroke her. To her undying shame, Lenneth cried out, arching her back in fulfillment, pressing his fingers deeper against her. She turned her head to the side, avoiding his eyes, hiding from the smile that lit up his face.

"Look at me Lenneth..." A rustle of clothing drew her eyes back towards him, and she saw him shrugging out of his blue waistcoat. He wore a white shirt underneath it, his collar ruffled. He began unbuttoning it, revealing a chest that was lean with just a hint of muscle. His skin was pale, unused to being out among the sun's rays, his nipples small, two light brown points amidst all that white skin.

Her wrist was enveloped by his larger hand, being pulled towards his naked chest. He slid her hand along his skin, letting her feel up his abdomen. Down he dragged her hand, letting her feel the coarse brown hair that started below his belly button and disappeared down into his pants. She blushed, and tried to pull her hand away but he held on. "Touch me, my dearest Valkyrie. How does it feel?"

Her face was red, and she stared at him in shock. He looked at her, a desperate need in his eyes, making her want to pull a pillow over her head and hide from him. He pulled her other hand to his face, kissing the palm. Her heart beat faster, and timidly she moved her hand, not trying to get away, instead stroking him back. He sighed and leaned into the touch. "Yes, like that..."

He hugged her close to his body, his right hand going to her luxurious mane of hair. He wanted it down and loose, not tied back in it's regular braid. He found the ties that kept it bound, quickly snapping the strings off in pieces, then ran his fingers through the furrows, unwinding them. Her silver blue hair hung down to her waist, wavy from being trapped in braids for so long. He rolled them over, ending up on his back with her on his chest so that her hair pooled down, covering them like a cloak. He could feel her trembling in his arms, and a twinge of guilt flashed through him. He pushed it to the back of his mind, holding her to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was evening by the time they reached Villnore, the town lit up by torches, the flames casting intimidating shadows on the buildings. The streets were nearly deserted, only a few drunks and miscreants loitering around outside the tavern. A few caught sight of Alicia, and bellowed salacious offers to her, making her blush and open her mouth in shocked dismay. Rufus tensed besides her, and it was only Arngrim's hand on his shoulder that kept him from issuing a challenge to the men. Instead he settled for reaching backwards, hands grasping for hers, as he lead her past the lewd drunks. The larger man followed behind her, keeping the princess flanked protectively between the two men.

Alicia pulled her cloak closer to her body, more to ward off the eyes of those men than the chill night air. Her cheeks flamed crimson as the echoes of their words died down, already moving on to raucous songs, quickly forgetting about the beautiful girl they had just seen. "Filthy animals..." She heard Rufus muttered under his breath as they entered the inn adjacent to the tavern.

"Relax..." Arngrim said from behind her. "We don't want any trouble. We just need a place to spend the night..."

"But..."

"Arngrim is right" Alicia said sensibly. "The nearest village is two days from here. We can't afford to draw attention to ourselves, or worse yet, get kicked out of town before we can stock up on provisions."

"You're right...I know..." Rufus sighed. "But it still doesn't mean I have to like them talking to you like that."

"It's just talk Rufus...their words can't hurt me." Alicia sighed. Not when they were compared to the pains she had gone through these past few weeks. Losing her parents--both within the the span of minutes, the ghoul powder, Lezard's betrayal, the "death" he had inflicted on them. And finally losing her dearest and oldest friend, Silmeria. No, compared to those hurts, words really had no power over her.

The archer looked at her, seeing the truth in her eyes. "Fine..." He said tersely, and walked over to the counter. He fisted the little bell, pounding it as hard as he longed to beat on those brutes outside.

"All right, all right! I'm coming!" A voice shouted from behind the counter. A door opened up, and an old man dressed in nightcap and gown emerged, blinking sleep filled eyes at them.

"We need lodging for the night." A bag of gold coins, spoils from the treasure chests they had come across in Lezard's tower, hit the countertop with a loud thud. The money clinked as the coins shifted, and the old man's eyes widened in appreciation. "Oh yes, I can give you the finest room in the inn for that amount." Business was slow this time of year, and not even the refuges from Solde and Dipan had managed to take up all his rooms.

"We'd settle for bed and breakfast." Arngrim said, frowning at Rufus. He didn't like the half elf's casual showing off of their money.

"Yes, yes. We do that here." The inn keeper still had dollar signs in his eyes. "One room for all three? Or..."

"We'll be requiring separate rooms." clarified Arngrim, and he proceeded to negotiate the price with the innkeeper. Alicia and Rufus looked at each other, the green haired elf shrugging. Who had known Arngrim would prove to be experienced in price haggling. All too soon, the inn keeper led them upstairs, and with a casual wave, gestured at the open doorways. "Choose a room to your liking, it matters not to me." He stalked off, the price he had paid being not enough for him to personally bother with seeing them to their actual rooms.

The room Alicia chose was simple, the floor a cold stone, the walls built up of wooden panels. A faded blue throw rug was on the floor next to the bed, and aside from a small closet no other furniture took up space in the room. But to a girl who had been sleeping in the woods, and camping in monster infested dungeons, the room was a luxury. She walked over to the window, staring up at the moonless night. It was just one in a cycle of bad omens she had been noticing all day. Fiddling with the ring on her finger, she wondered what Lezard was up to. Did he know they still lived? Did he even care? Or were they beneath his notice, too quick and easy to kill? With a frown she walked away from the window.

_Why must I be so trusting?_ Alicia wondered. She had accepted Leone as easily as she had Lezard, and both times had been proven foolish for doing so. Her heart hurt thinking of those she had once called friends. _Silmeria...I desperately need your guidance..._ She listened, but no reassuring words came, and it was all she could do not to break down and cry.

A knock came at her door, and she looked up, startled. "Y...yes?" She called out hesitantly. "Who is it?"

"Alicia, it's me." came the muffled but familiar voice of Rufus. "Can I come in?"

She rose to let him in, standing to the side as he entered her room. "Hmm, I see your room looks like a clone of mine."

"You didn't really come here just to comment on that, did you?" She asked, frowning at him.

"No..no I didn't." He put a hand behind his head, nervous. "Actually...I heard you pacing around. I figured if you can't sleep, maybe you'd like some company...? He flashed her a hopeful smile, and Alicia couldn't help but smile back at him.

"That would be nice." She walked away from him, to sit on the bed. "I keep thinking about him..."

He understood who she meant. "You shouldn't waste your thoughts on that scum." Rufus said, leaning against the wall. He shook his head. "Lezard's not worth it."

"Maybe not, but what he's doing certainly is." Alicia fell quiet, knowing Rufus had made her promise to not discuss such things until the morning. "Rufus...what would you have done, had Lezard not interfered with our battle against Odin? I mean...when you used the power of Yggdrasil to become a God...?"

"That's easy." He said, with a smile. "My first act as God would have been to cure you of the Ghoul powder."

She blushed. "And then what?"

"Well, after we disposed of Odin, and got back the dragon orb, well gee...I don't know." He shrugged, sliding down to his knees so that he crouched down on the floor. "I hadn't really thought of it that far. I suppose it really didn't matter what I did, so long as I could be with you." His eyes were serious, a faint blush on his cheeks that he was glad Alicia could not see in the dim light. "What about you?"

"Me?" Once again she played with the ring on her finger, a nervous habit she was quickly developing. "I suppose I thought I would either die, or be consumed by the Ghoul Powder...I'm glad you thought of me..."

"If it was in my power to prevent it, I'd never let you die." He told her earnestly. She rewarded him with another smile. "I feel the same about you Rufus."

An awkward silence descended upon them, and they stayed there merely looking at each other, both too embarrassed to continue speaking. "Well..." Rufus eventually said, upon seeing Alicia stifle a yawn. "I suppose I better get back to my room..."

"Rufus..." Her hand reached out, but she hesitated before touching his wrist. "I..." She shook her head. "It's nothing." He seemed disappointed at this. "Right, well...good night..." He leaned towards her, giving her a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Pleasant dreams Alicia."

"The same to you Rufus..." She whispered back, staring into his eyes. He reluctantly moved away from her, and with one last wave exited her room, shutting the door behind him. With a loud sigh, she fell backwards against the bed, throwing an arm across her face. She felt hot and disappointed, wishing she had asked him to stay. Her innocent nature couldn't imagine anything more than holding each other close, feeling she'd be able to sleep better with him, than all alone. "What am I thinking..." She asked aloud. The room remained silent to her inquiry. "Arngrim would have pitched a fit about having to pay for an unused room." And with those words, she had to put a pillow over her face to stifle the laughter that bubbled up within her. She giggled and howled into the plush material, until her laughter turn into sobs and it was all she could do not to scream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Had to up my rating. Heh...can you guess which part of this chapter I had a lot of fun with?! ;-p (Yes, Lezard is way more aggressive in this story. evil grin)

Ah...a lil' more, and it's dedicated to my sweet reviewers who encouraged me to post more. - Waves at Lezard Valeth, Evilerk, and Alchemical. Yes, anger is another good word to describe feelings the ending of this game brings up. Really I was soooooo happy with the Lezard plot twist...until that damn ending killed him off! 

----Michelle


	3. Chapter 3

The chill against her naked skin was what awakened her, causing Lenneth to snuggle closer against the body that lay next to her's. _Lucian?_ Lenneth thought sleepily, her eyes fluttering open slowly. The sight of a naked chest greeted her, pale and smooth, free of battle scars, a tangled bed sheet sliding down low enough on the body to reveal a sight that had her blushing. The alarm she felt at seeing brown not blonde hair was enough to startle her into full consciousness, her breath catching in her throat. _Lezard._ She confirmed, raising her head to peer at the sleeping nercomancer's face.

He lay on his side, facing her, one arm laying possessively across her body, gripping her loosely just under her breasts. His head rested on a pillow of her hair, his purple eyes shut tightly in sleep. His chest moved slowly up and down, in the rythm of deep sleep, for which she was grateful. She didn't feel up to facing him so soon after the events that transpired the night before.

Goodness, the night before! Lenneth didn't think her face could redden any further, skin aflame as she thought back on what had almost happened. At some point he had picked her up, carrying her back to the large bed. He quickly had Lenneth on her back, Lezard's hands pealing back her dress as though she was a present he couldn't wait to unwrap. He lifted her hips, sliding the dress the rest of the way down, and she blushed, clad only in white panties. For just a second he stopped and stared, appreciating the view of her nearly naked, her peaches and cream complexion offset by the frame of silver blue hair spread around her. If he found her beautiful dressed, she was ravishing sans clothing!

She had grown uncomfortable with his perusal, longing for her dress to be returned to her. Not being able to stand the look in his eyes a moment longer, she brought her arms up to cover her chest, and he stopped her. "No don't...they won't be enough..." Her breasts were large and round, much bigger than a handful while her sweet nipples were pink and slightly hardened. "That's cause your cold.." Lezard had said, flicking a fingertip against one. "But soon it'll be because of me..."

He put his face against her chest, kissing the nipple of her right breast. Out his tongue came, giving it a tentative lick. He felt Lenneth shake, a hand going to her mouth to stifle her appreciative cry. Lezard smiled against her breast, loving the sounds she tried to hide from him. She was surprisingly docile beneath him, making only half hearted attempts to free herself from his embrace. He wouldn't fool himself into thinking it was because she had any feelings for him, rather she had decided it was pointless to struggle against a being much more powerful than herself. He tried not to let it bother him, to not let it ruin the moment that she was giving in not due to desire, but fear.

He licked harder, slightly angry now. He wanted her to like it, want it too, and by the sounds she was making, she at least enjoyed his mouth on her. She writhed and squirmed under his ministrations, hands clutching the cushions of the bed helplessly. He grabbed at her hands, wanting them on him, wanting them to touch and hold his flesh, adore him the way he cherished her. Her arms came forward, limp and unsure, and he let out an impatient growl against her nipple. The sound stirred her into movement, or perhaps it was the memory of his earlier words, begging her to touch him. Whatever the case, he felt her fingers entwine in his hair, slight pressure goading him further against her chest.

Lezard let his hands fall away from her arms, trusting in her to keep touching him without further direction. Lenneth sedately stroked the back of his head, shy and timid in her handling of him. He of course was much more bold, knowing what he wanted and how to get it. With one last hard suck against the taut nipple between his teeth, he wrenched a mewling sound from the Goddess, feeling her nails scratch at the back of his neck.

He raised up on elbows, to gaze down at her. Her chest rose and fell with each shaky breath she took, her skin flushed red from a combination of arousal and embarrassment. Lenneth turned her head to the side, but not before he caught sight of her tears. Lezard reached up to catch one on his finger, bringing it to his lips to taste it's salty sweetness.

It was the tears that had done it, she realized. Her silent wet plea having more of an effect on him than outright crying or begging ever would. Down he had stared at her, taking in all of her, moving beyond the fact that she was there, naked and pliant before him. Noticing how she tried to repress tremors that left her badly shaking in trembles underneath him.

"I'm sorry." He had simply said, moving off of her body. Lenneth lay still for a minute, a wash of emotions playing through her mind as she saw him turn away from her.

"Wh...what?" She stuttered out, confusion beating out relief for the moment.

Lezard sighed then, running his hands through his hair, leaving his bangs to fall in disarray across his eyes. He went to sit at the edge of the bed, his naked back to her. Lenneth slowly sat up, bringing her knees to her chest, arms hugging them close to her. "You should get some sleep." He said, not looking at her.

"What about you?" She asked, eying him warily, surprised at this sudden change in demeanor.

"I have things to do, matters to take care of." He stood then, reaching out with his hand to magically call his shirt to his grasp. He pulled it on, not looking at her, fiddling with the buttons. Lenneth wanted to ask why, but didn't dare. His mood had changed too fast, swinging into a subdued calm of practicality. "This world still needs much reshaping..."

"And you're the one to do it..." She stated with a frown.

"Yes." Lezard agreed, his expression hidden from her. He left her then, teleporting out of the fancy white room with a mere gesture. She fell back against the pillows, suddenly bone tired, too listless to even look for her discarded dress. At some point during the night, he must have returned, removing his clothing and slipping into bed next to her. Now she wondered if he had cast a spell on her, rendering her too sleepy to explore her gilded cage. She was awake now, wide eyed and coherent, staring at her sleeping captor's face.

She only took a moment to consider before she moved, slowly pulling her hair out from underneath his face. It was nerve wracking business to watch him, each snort, every movement, even the slightest causing her to freeze, fearful that he was awakening. At last her hair was free of him, and she turned, reaching out with her hands to lightly touch the skin of his arm. With a murmur, he nuzzled his face against the side of her's, grip tightening around her waist. Lenneth managed to keep quiet, daring not to breathe as she stared up at the ceiling, feeling his breath hot and heavy against her cheek. With one last incoherent sentence, Lezard settled down, falling back into a quiet slumber.

With a sigh of relief, she moved, inhaling as she inched her way out from under his arm. Free at last, she slid a pillow in her place, allowing his hand to grasp it in her stead. With one last look at him, she turned to leave the huge bed, feeling as though the distance to the edge was a million miles away. Though in actuality it was mere inches. With each dip and groan of the mattress, the Goddess felt her heartbeat thump in her chest, wondering how he could sleep though the vibrations she was causing. At last her bare feet touched upon the floor, and she rose, what was left of the bed sheet sliding off of her thin frame. She didn't try to dislodge the sheet out from underneath the necromancer, preferring to walk nude across the floor as she searched for her discarded dress. Her toes hit the soft material, and she bent picking up the sturdy cotton dress from it's crumpled spot on the ground.

Putting it on quickly, she tossed her hair over her shoulder, it loose and wild behind her. She cast a quick glance around the room, but there was no sign of her ruined armor. Lenneth supposed it had been left behind in the crystal room, as lost to her as were her weapons. Padding forward on silent feet, she made her way to the room's sole door, opening it as quietly as she could manage. A look over her shoulder showed Lezard still unmoving in the big bed. Whatever he had been up to after he had excused himself from her, had left him quite drained and tired.

Without any hesitation, Lenneth left the room, striding purposefully down the hallway. It wasn't long before she came to another door, and this one she wrenched open, blinking at the sun that glared it's harsh light into her eyes. The terrain was brown and barren, a desert wasteland empty of most life except for a few withered trees and cacti. Packed dirt made up platforms to leap from, the height making even her dizzy to gaze down at the floor below. With a shake of her head, she backed away, closing the door behind her. She leaned against it for a minute, annoyance marring her features.

Looking down the hall, other doors appeared, as though her attention cause them to come into existence. It made Lenneth wonder if they led anywhere, or contained something useful. There was only one way to find out, and right now going back to the bedroom was NOT an option. It would be too much like admitting defeat. She wasn't ready for that, not yet at least.

Opening the next door, she was granted with a forest scene. It was hardly peaceful, monsters skittering to and fro, looking vicious and deadly. She remembered seeing this land while traveling with Alicia's party through the twisting labyrinth Lezard called his world. It changed from area to area, as though each branch of the second World Tree was a new terrain, a new climate.

The next door she slammed shut right away, aggrieved to find an underwater scene of frozen sea. Even the monsters were solid blocks of ice! There was no wind to blow at her, to chill her down in her flimsy dress, for the entranceway was blocked off, the frozen wasteland filling up the doorway as an impenetrable wall of thick ice. It didn't stop her from trying the next door, or the next. Countless doors she must have opened and closed, looking in vain for the area that resembled the tower's entrance. Finally one door nearly gave her a fright, the Goddess jumping back in shock as three figures leaped into the hall with her. They were tall, much taller than Lenneth, and wore hooded cloaks over their bodies. Large hands, with fingers that were too, too long emerged from their sleeves, arms crossed over their chest as they floated, surrounding her in a tight circle. _Vampires!_ Lenneth clenched her fists, prepared to fight them, even as she wondered why Lezard filled his world with the undead things.

Hisses and laughter assaulted her ears, as the trio danced around her. Hands reached out to touch her, stroking her hair, cold dead flesh grasping her arms, someone grabbing her around the waist, swinging her from ghoul to ghoul. She was spun around until she was made dizzy, heads leaning in to sniff at her, a tongue wetly slurping at her neck, before she was suddenly dropped to the floor. Lenneth landed on her feet, a hand coming up to punch at the nearest one, a female clad in magenta robes. Her hand was caught, a vice like grip keeping the punch from landing. It left her arm immobile, but otherwise unharmed, and she stifled a cry of fury as she tried to pull her arm away.

The one who had licked her, a male dressed in crimson robes, touched her neck again, fingers caressing. With a hiss from the third, a female wearing an aquamarine dress, he backed away from Lenneth, the other woman letting go of her arm. She pulled it to her chest, fingering the light bruises that appeared on her wrist. The one in the dress shocked them all, when she dropped down to her knees before Lenneth. "The Master's beloved." She said by way of explanation, and the other two vampires reacted, the male going even paler, ashamed, laying himself prostrate before Lenneth. The other female also knelt, sending worshipful glances at Lenneth.

"Fear not." said their apparent leader. "We would not harm you, oh cherished one of the new God."

"That's good to know..." Lenneth said, unsettled by the vampire's actions. She was used to them wanting to kill her, and her them. Never had the undead kneeled to a God of Asgard before! She wasn't sure what to make of this predicament.

"We are your loyal servants." said the leader. "You need only but to ask, and it will be done."

"Really?" Lenneth arched an eyebrow, and put this to the test. "Can you show me the way home?"

The vampires frowned, not understanding the question. "You ARE home mistress." said the male.

"...right...of course..." Lenneth sighed. "How silly of me to ask." She considered a moment, then asked. "How about the exit? Can you lead me to the way out of here?" The vampires shared an uneasy look, and it was with a tone of regret, the leader informed her that they could not. "But ask anything within reason, and that will be granted to you."

"You have nothing else I want." Lenneth then said, turning away from the kneeling vampires. Again they looked at each other, not knowing what to do. They got up to follow her, floating behind her as she tried another door. "What are you doing mistress?"

"Just...exploring..." It wasn't a lie, not outright she supposed. At least they didn't try to stop her, instead following behind her, her skin crawling as the aura of the undead pressed in all around her. It made her want to run back to the door with the desert, and fling it open, rain down that strong sunlight on these unnatural creatures. She had a feeling they were waiting for her to slip up, just waiting for Lenneth to do something that could merit them dragging her back to Lezard.

"How...long have you been here?" She asked by way of conversation.

"...we have lived in this place for as long as we existed." explained the head vampire. That meant Lezard must have created them. She wondered what else he had created, why he was populating his world with so many monsters.

"Since time immemorial all we have known is the new God." added the male one helpfully. That didn't tell Lenneth much. Lezard hadn't been a God for very long. It was days, a week at most since he had taken Odin's power. She wondered how Asgard was holding up without Gungnir there to support it. A growl caused her to glance at the vampires, seeing them grow excited and tense. "He wakes!!" one shouted at her with a happy grin.

"He rises." said another eagerly.

"He comes." said the third.

Lenneth took a step backwards, feeling her rear bump into a solid shape. With a gasp that was too loud for her own liking, she turned, seeing Lezard standing directly behind her. "He is here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia frowned as sunlight poured in through the window, shining directly on her face. It felt as though she had just finally fallen asleep, only to be awakened by the sound of a rooster crowing. With a grumble she turned on her side, grabbing at pillow. She placed it over her head, trying to drown out the cries. "Shut up you stupid bird..." She muttered underneath her breath.

It continued to cry, happily ringing in the new day as it's beady eyes alighted on the rising sun. With a frustrated sigh, Alicia sat up, rubbing at her eyes. She had been up most of the night, crying to herself. Her sobs would stop whenever she heard footsteps approach, a person, Rufus most likely, hesitating just outside her door. She never called out to the visitor, and he never worked up the nerve to knock on her door. She was glad of that, wanting to be alone with her grief, not wanting to have to explain her tears yet again. It was just something she had to do, to let out all her sadness, to let it drain out of her, so that she could face the day, deaden to the pain. The way her life had been going lately, she felt it wouldn't be long before some new trauma, some new catastrophe occurred, causing her eyes to tear up once again.

The pessimistic princess got out of bed, reaching for her vest by the window. Her hand froze in place, hovering over the clothing as she stared at the open window of her room. It had been closed last night, she was sure of it. It had been chilly the night before, she remembered double checking it's locks as she shut the heavy frame closed. A bird landed on the window sill, singing it's merry song at her. Alicia ignored it, her fingers caressing against the warm leather of her vest. She pulled back her hand, a feeling like static electricity tingling against her skin.

She cautiously eased the vest aside, and saw a shining ball of orange hidden underneath. She held her hand over it, feeling the intense warmth pulsating against the palm of her hand. "The Dragon Orb..." She whispered, casting a glance outside the window. When last she had seen it, it had been in the possession of Brahms. Surely it had been him who had visited her room the night before. "But why would he entrust this to me?" She wondered out loud. "Especially after what I said to him." She continued to stare into the town square, glancing around as though she could pick him out among the shadowed spots and darkened alleyways. Unsurprisingly there was no sign of him.

"I better tell the others about this..." Alicia said, reaching for a pack to hide the powerful treasure in. It would only bode ill will to let other mortals cast their greedy eyes on the mythical Dragon's Orb. She quickly got dressed, and hurried downstairs, clutching the pack to her chest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lezard hated waking up to an empty bed. It reminded him too much of his life as a mortal, when he had been weak and alone. Of course back then he didn't think of himself as a weakling, arrogant and proud of his magical prowess. But since becoming a God, escaping that mortal cage of flesh, he now knew what true weakness was. Humanity. Although some would claim he was never human, not deep down in his heart. Yes, he had a heart, contrary to popular belief, though he kept it locked up tight and distant from others. And now he felt a pang in it, to see the space next to him bereft of the Goddess, a plain pillow in her place. At one time he would have thought he had imagined her presence next to him, but that was then, and this was now.

Now he was attuned to her like never before, her very essence teasing him, letting him know she existed in his world, and his world alone. Lenneth was searching, this much he could tell. Searching for the way out, but he knew she'd never find it. He smiled to himself, his eyes cold and cruel as he thought to let her build up her hope, let her continue this fruitless quest for freedom. He'd be there to console her when her hopes were dashed.

Untangling from the sheets of the bed, Lezard rose, stretching. He cracked his neck out of habit, his body free of stiff muscles. He looked for his glasses, placing them on his face, another old habit he wasn't prepared to give up just yet. He had realized as a God his vision was perfect, his spectacles being rendered obsolete. But still he wore them, a nod to his old life, thinking they made him look distinguished and older.

He dressed himself with a mere thought, the navy blue velvet appearing on his slender frame. He had worn similar clothing throughout his journey to become a God, and he supposed he ought to change into something else. But he had never paid much attention to fashion, sticking to what was comfortable and familiar. Perhaps Lenneth would have a better idea of what would look good on him. He smiled, thinking a woman's touch was exactly what was needed around here.

"And now to collect that woman." He said, teleporting to where she was. He tried not to smirk as she gasped at his arrival, instead fixing a concerned expression on his face. "There you are!" He said, stepping closer. She backed up as best she could, the vampires crowding behind her. Lezard glared, not liking their close proximity to Lenneth, his anger making them fall to their knees, reaching out imploringly with their hands.

"Master!" One cried. "Please!"

"Forgive us Master!"

"Be gone with you." He said, waving at them. Reality shimmered around them, and with a plopping sound they were gone, teleported elsewhere. To him the details of where did not matter, as long as it was far away. He smiled at Lenneth, trying to put her at ease. It didn't appear to be working, the girl was staring at him wide eyed and wary. "I hope they didn't upset you."

"Not really..." She shrugged. "They were on their best behavior...I think they wanted to impress me."

"Really now?" He arched an eyebrow. "That is interesting. I guess the more sentient beasts are quick to curry favor with those in power." She said nothing, merely looked at him, leaving it up to Lezard to continue the conversation. "Even the dumbest of beasts know not to hurt you." he told her. "Not that they could ever hope to harm the flesh of a God."

"Really?" She questioned doubtfully, hiding her bruised wrist from him.

"I'd tear them apart if they dared to harm even one hair on your head." continued Lezard.

"How...sweet." She said in a voice that said Lenneth thought just the opposite of her comment. "They...certainly didn't know that when my sisters and I first entered your world. They were as eager to kill me as they were the einherjar."

"That was then." He said dismissively. "It was merely a ploy to tire out your friends by forcing them to fight waves of monsters on the way up to me."

"Oh, a ploy. Is that what you're calling it?" Lenneth asked curtly. "Are you admitting you couldn't defeat us without help, without facing warriors who had grown tired on the battlefield before you?"

"Not at all." Lezard said smoothly. "I call it being practical. Why dirty my hands, when there are perfectly capable minions willing to do the work for me. Leaves me the clean up, and time for more..." He reached out to caress her face. "enjoyable pursuits."

Lenneth jerked out of reach, wishing not to be touched. "You find associating yourself with the undead acceptable?"

"Why not?" He asked, dropping his hand away from her. "They're tough fighters, and not so easily disposed of."

"They are abominations!" Lenneth said heatedly. "They feed on human souls!"

"There are no humans here, so that shouldn't be a problem." Lezard said. "I wouldn't worry your pretty little head about it anymore."

"Just what is your game, wizard." She hissed, making it sound like a curse. "A God needs humans...needs to be depended on, needs to be worshipped. You cannot be content with these...these monsters!"

"You'll find me much different from the Gods you know, Lenneth." Lezard slid his glasses back up with his finger.

"Perhaps..." She agreed. "In some regards...but in others?" She let out a scornful little laugh. "You remind me of Queen Hel, hiding in her world of monsters." It didn't faze him to be compared to the ruler of Nifleheim. Not in the slightest.

"And you my dear? Right now you remind me of a scared little girl trying to hide behind bold words." He smirked at her, seeing her open and close her mouth in shocked silence. "It bothers you doesn't it?" He moved closer to her, circling around her, making her turn in place to follow him. "Trapped here alone with a man you claim to despise." A hand reached out to lightly caress her lower back. She grabbed at that intrusive hand, throwing it off her body, trying to keep her face emotionless. "It's not a claim." Lenneth whispered.

"Really?" He stood a hair's breath away from her, his voice low as he spoke into her ear. "I can hear your heartbeat, and it beats different when you lie."

"I'm not lying."

"Really?" He smirked at her.

"Really." She said adamantly.

"I think you don't know what you feel." He placed a finger against her pouty lips, shushing her from speaking. "You barely know me, how can you have such a...distorted view of me?"

"Distorted?! You're a murderer and a torturer, bending time and space for your own twisted desires. You're a defiler of souls, that's all I need to know." Lenneth told him.

Lezard laughed then. "All that may be true, but you speak in such simple terms of black and white. You still sound like the sixth level Goddess you used to be, Odin's puppet." She glared at him. "You know you never did thank me for helping you out back then." He pouted playfully at her. "And after all I did to ensure your sister didn't steal your body..."

"That was you..." She asked, truly surprised.

"Oh you wound me!" He exclaimed. "Not even knowing who was behind your miraculous transformation! I suppose you were too busy to find out." She blushed then, hating having something to feel indebted to him for. "I suppose you're wanting thanks then..."

"It would be nice." Lezard agreed. "But only if you mean it."

"...I mean it." She said tersely, then softened slightly. "Thank you..." She gasped as he grabbed her round the waist, pulling her body tight against his. "Now this..." He purred, smiling at her. "...is the kind of thanks I prefer." He kissed her then, mouth open and tongue probing against hers. She squirmed against him, hands pushing at his chest to pull apart with a gasp. He was laughing at her, as she wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, shooting him a dirty look. "You're welcome."

"I hate you." Lenneth said, shaking with barely suppressed rage. She couldn't even think of a name to call him that would have conveyed how angry she was at the moment.

" Now that my dear..." He said wagging a finger in her face. "Is a lie." He tapped her lightly on the nose, than took hold of her arm. "Come...this dank hallway is no place for a lady to be hanging about..." He let his eyes wander up and down her body, a lascivious smile on his face. "Especially one dressed like that."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.B.C.

As always, thanks for the great reviews! They make for great motivation. (Nothing like posting something and not getting any reaction to cause writer's block.)

Hi Spreckin, thanks for the review and the fave. It's much appreciated. It was sweet reading your compliments, glad you're enjoying the story!

Lezard, no this won't tie in with the no title fic. I have my own ideas for that one, which VP 2 ends up playing havoc with, so to tie this story in would mean I'd have to ditch what was one of the main ideas I had for that story. Ah, not the first time I've worked on multiple stories in the same fandom that had no connection to 'em. I'm trying to be good and not start a third story...cause I thought of another VP 2 idea, but I think I can work it into this one. Won't be the same exactly, but let's just say I wanna know where the present Lenneth is during this fic. (Can you imagine how flipped out Lezard would be over having two Lenneth's?!) I'm sorta thinking I might need a different title for this fic though...it works fine for a one shot, but eh...not liking it as much for a multi chapter fic. But I can't bear to have yet another no name story under my name, so the name stays Lezard's Triumph until I can think of something better...or rather if...(I hate coming up with titles...) I better hush before this author's note becomes longer than the actual fic...0o

Michelle


	4. Chapter 4

Spotting Alicia coming down the stairs of the inn, Rufus grinned and waved at her. He watched her face light up, a smile turning up the corners of her mouth. As always he was awestruck by her beauty, the princess with her waist length golden blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. She had changed since he first met her, going from shy and timid to confident, and he reluctantly admitted, stubborn. Once she made up her mind about something, she intended to carry it on through regardless of consequences and personal risk to herself. The ghoul powder and wanting to be host to the three Valkyrie spirits being prime examples of this.

"Morning." He said to her as she reached their table.

"Good morning." She replied, nodding at him and Arngrim. The blue clad warrior grunted around his mouthful of food, not one for pleasantries so early in the morning.

"I already ordered for you." Rufus said, gesturing at a plate of eggs and bacon. "The menu's not much here, but it's better than nothing."

"It's fine." Alicia assured him, sitting down. "I'm starving!" She took a bite of the eggs, and let out an appreciative sound. Home cooked meals, even simple ones were a rare delicacy after days of dining on whatever they could hunt and gather in dungeons and woods.

The trio ate for a while in companionable silence, each thinking their own thoughts as to the coming day. At last Alicia set down her knife and fork, pushing the plate away from her. "So, what are we going do to about Lezard...?"

Rufus stifled a groan. Did she have to get to the heart of the matter so quickly?!

"What can we do?" Arngrim asked. "We're just three humans...sorry, mortals." He corrected as Rufus shot him a pointed glare. "We can't stand up against a God, especially one who has Gungnir in his possession."

"His argument is sound." Rufus said, looking to see if Alicia was swayed by the warrior's words.

"I..." Alicia sighed. "I know it's impossible. Truly I do, and yet I cannot accept this in my heart."

"You're going to have to." Arngrim said. "It's suicide to think of doing anything else against him."

She was quiet a moment, fiddling with the pack on her lap. "So we just give up then? Run away with our tails between our legs?"

"Don't think of it as running away in cowardice." Arngrim advised. "Think of it as a tactical maneuver, living to fight another day." He snorted. "Personally so long as he doesn't mess with Midgard, I say he's the Asgardians' problem. Let them deal with him."

"They'll surely want to." The half elf said. "He has Gungnir. Asgard will fall apart without it to stabilize their land."

"Much like Midgard falls into ruin if the Dragon Orb is taken from it for too long." Alicia mused.

"At least that is safe. Brahms will be a fitting guardian for the orb." Rufus chuckled. "I'd like to see the Aesir try and take it from him! He'd send many of them to their grave without breaking a sweat!" He noticed Alicia's face, suddenly looking pale in the dim light of the inn. "What's wrong?"

"You think the Gods will be after the orb?" She asked.

"It is one of the four treasures. It should have enough power to keep Asgard safe." Rufus said.

"The Gods may not want to see Midgard destroyed, but they won't hesitate to sacrifice it to save their own world." added Arngrim who had spent a lot of time among the Gods when he was Hrist's einherjar. "They can always create a new race of humans if need be. They've done it before." He shrugged.

"Then I think we have a problem..." Alicia said, flipping open the pack's top. A soft orange glow could be seen faintly emanating from inside. Wordlessly she passed it to Rufus, who nearly choked at seeing the object. He then passed the pack to Arngrim, the warrior wearing a grim expression on his face.

"I found it by my window this morning." Alicia explained.

"Brahms has effectively painted a target on our backs!" exclaimed Rufus angrily.

"Maybe, maybe not." Alicia said. "Perhaps he thought the orb would be safer with us."

"HOW?!"

"Well...they did use him as an energy stabilizer for Asgard in the past. They might choose to use him again. Better to split up the two energy sources, than risk them falling into the enemy's hands in one fell swoop." Alicia sighed. "Of course this is pure conjecture on my part."

"It's sound reasoning." assured Arngrim. "I don't believe Brahms is the vindictive type, to do this just because of hurt feelings. Nor do I think he would sacrifice those he called comrades for his own safety." Alicia ducked her head down, an uncomfortable reminder of what she had accused Brahms of doing in the warrior's words.

"So...you're ready to accept this burden?" asked Rufus. "I mean what...do we travel around with this thing, or do we return it to the Dragon Palace."

"That would be among the first place the Aesir would search for the orb." Arngrim shook his head. "We cannot bring it there."

"It would seem we are stuck with it...at least for now." Alicia sighed. "Maybe in our travels we will find a suitable spot to hide this treasure."

"Travel? Where to?" asked a surprised Rufus. "We don't have any specific goals right now."

"Well..." Alicia looked uncertain then. "If it's okay with you two...I...would like to see about doing something about the Ghoul Powder affliction."

Rufus breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you even have to ask?! I'm all in favor of that!"

"Me too." nodded Arngrim. "But where do we start?"

"Well...Where it all began." Alicia said. "Dipan."

"Are you sure you want to go back there?" asked Rufus. "There's not much there for you except for painful reminders."

"There's the three mage's library. It's pretty big. If they found the text to create the powder, perhaps they have notes on how to cure it." She said. "Look it's a longshot, but it's the only lead we have right now."

"True." The men nodded. Alicia smiled a dazzling smile at the two. "Shall we set out for Dipan today? I'd like to get there as soon as possible!"

"I have no objections to that." Arngrim said.

"Me neither." Rufus stood up. "I'll go into town and stock up on supplies. Alicia...care to join me?"

"Yes!"

"And I'll settle up our bill here." Arngrim said, handing the pack to the girl. "You take care of this, princess."

"I will." She said hugging it to her chest as Arngrim pulled out a few gold coins. The safety of Midgard was entrusted to her, and she would not fail this land.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was all falling apart around her. Sometimes literally Freya thought, hearing the vibrations of the earthquakes that shook devastation upon the land of Asgard. They were growing more frequent, louder and stronger in force, whole islands of floating land mass sinking out of the sky. It had been this way for days now, Asgard rapidly falling into disrepair with both it's Lord and sacred treasure stolen away.

It left the golden haired Goddess feeling absolutely wretched, as helpless now as she was when Lord Odin had first been taken from her. It had all happened too fast, she barely had time to react, a warning to Odin on her lips, when that human had attacked her. Hitting her with a blast of energy that was far too strong for a mortal, she had been flung away from Odin's side, a startled scream echoing from her mouth as she slammed into a crystal. She had been surprised to feel pain, the impact on her back sending needle like reverberations down her spine. She knew then this was no mere mortal, he was something special in a twisted sense of the word.

Freya hadn't understood what was happening as she watched the brown haired human cast his spells against Odin. The God had been overly confident when facing the mortal interloper, and so was unprepared to be caught in his trap. It was then that she saw the aura of Silmeria envelope the human. For a brief instant she toyed with the notion that this was the Valkyrie's new host, come at last to exact vengeance on Lord Odin. But the girl had been asleep, her power merely fuel for the human, giving him that added boost he needed to take hold of Odin's power.

Horrified, she watched as he claimed Gungnir then boasted how Odin was no longer fit to wield it. Freya may have had her own private doubts about that very same issue, but it was still unsettling to see someone else lay their hand on the sacred treasure. With Lord Odin his prisoner, the human had absconded from the scene, and try as she might she had been unable to discover his exact whereabouts.

Worse yet, there had been mutiny in the halls of Valhalla. Hrist the most trusted and loyal of the Valkyries, she who was almost single minded in her dedication to Odin had chosen to side with the humans. Freya could not understand why the black haired Valkyrie would broker a deal with mortals. She had always forced others to do her bidding, make them obey her or be annihilated. But Freya had caught her red handed, talking of conditions with them! She tried to stop them, but a treacherous attack from Hrist had waylaid her, and when she recovered they were gone, taking the dragon orb and Brahms with them.

The other Aesir were panicking, aghast at Hrist's betrayal, and Odin's kidnapping. They ran about Asgard not knowing what to do, or where to go. Survival was foremost on their minds, like cowards many ran to hide, leaving Freya alone to decide on a course of action. There was only one thing left to do. She sighed, loathe to call upon yet another Valkyrie, the three Goddesses who governed fate were proving quite unpredictable when it came to controlling them. Measures would have to be taken in the future, something to strip them of their free will, seal away any urges that could lead to rebellion.

With a sigh, Freya stood, smoothing down her dress. It was doing no good to keep putting this off. It was time to awaken Lenneth. She was after all, the last hope Freya had at being reunited with Odin...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was with a feeling of possessive pride, that Lezard took hold of her arm, a triumphant elation in his heart as he held her hand, entwining his fingers with her limp ones. He didn't care that Lenneth chose not to respond, allowed her hand to dangle listlessly in his grip. All that mattered was the feel of her skin against his, an electric feeling, a warm jolt of energy that sent tingles across his nerve centers. To him, the touch of her meant everything, and once earned, he found it hard to stop touching her.

Lezard wanted more, though he knew she was not ready for it. He could tell by the gleam in her eye, the look of dismay on her pretty face as she watched him, her heart beating in a nervous rhythm _Danger. Danger._ It seemed to say, it's tempo quickening as he raised their arms together, bringing the back of her hand to his lips. He graced her skin with kisses, a rapid succession of them, working his way down to the bend of her arm, wanting to show her that he loved each and every part of her, even the more mundane aspects of her anatomy.

Lenneth shivered, goose pimples raising up on her skin from the cool breath of him. She opened her mouth to speak, having to lick her lips nervously before she could find her voice. "Why do you do that?" Lenneth demanded, her blue eyes wide and staring at him.

"Do what?" Lezard asked with a smile, choosing to plant another kiss on her arm.

"That!!" Lenneth exclaimed, her lips twisting into a frown. "I don't like it!" She added, discovering it was futile to try to pull her arm free. Lezard was like a block of iron when he wanted to be, strong and immovable. She accomplished little except to strain her muscles, feeling her skin rub against his fingers.

He was silent a moment, just watching her as he considered his next words carefully. "It's precisely why I do it." He said at last, his tone teasing. Lenneth let out an exasperated sigh, and Lezard hastened to explain. "I want you to get used to me touching you, Lenneth." He placed a hand on the small of her back, rubbing in slow, soothing circles. "To learn to accept it, to want it..."

His words did little to comfort her. "You think to...to condition me into your play thing!" She snapped, staring at him aghast.

"Never that!" He protested quickly. "But I do want you to be my lover...willingly..." He let go of her arm, and with a small push had her plastered against his front. "That means no tears..." Lezard said, caressing just under her eyes, as though wiping away at nonexistent tears. "...and plenty of desire!"

"That would never happen!" Lenneth hissed with a fierce shake of her head.

"It's already started to." He ignored her outraged cry, as he placed one finger down the center of her bodice. He slowly pulled it down, revealing skin that was mottled with tiny love bites, the darkened skin of her collarbone bearing the mark of his lips. His teasing fingers touched that skin, stroking in tender swipes. "You enjoyed having me touch you last night...the feel of my mouth on you..."

"No." She said, face quickly flushing at his touch. "That doesn't mean anything." Lenneth tried to shove him away from her, making her face an emotionless mask. He let his hands drop down, slowly sliding down her body, the barest of touches down the side of her breasts, to leave resting hands on her waist.

"It means something to me." Lezard said insistently. "And deny it all you like, I think it means the same to you." He chuckled then, and even his laugh affected her, tightening things low down in her belly, even as she shivered before him. "See?" He asked, smiling at her. "Your body reacts to me. Eventually the heart is bound to follow."

"Delusional..." She whispered it so softly, that even with his improved hearing he had to strain to catch what she said.

"Perhaps..." He gave an uncaring shrug. "But it appears fortune favors the fools." He smirked. "I have gotten all I wanted after all."

"You didn't earn it." Lenneth shook her head no. "You have no right to any of it, Lezard! Odin's power, Gungnir..." She whispered the last. "Me..."

"What is this right you speak of?" demanded Lezard, tilting her face up towards his. She thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he let out a snort of derisive laughter. "Hmph, rights! And you suppose Odin with his lust for the Dragon Orb, his cruel torture of humans, and wanton destruction of their lives was any better? Had he earned the right to be what he was, or was it just a foul trick of fate that such a arrogant man was fortunate enough to be born into Godhood?"

"That is not up to you to decide!" Lenneth protested.

"It's all a matter of opinion my dear." He let go of her then. "I will be better than Odin...you will see. You'll have to admit it then."

"You don't understand." The Goddess sighed. "It's not about being better than Odin...or being better than anyone!"

"Than what is it about?! Tell me!" Lezard asked, he slammed his fist against the corridor's wall. Lenneth couldn't help but step back in fright, and at her panicked movement, Lezard's face softened. "Forgive me..." He said, reaching out to her. She easily sidestepped his hands, watching him warily. "I've frightened you..." He added sadly.

"No more than usual." She replied.

His look was pure frustration as he gazed at her. "That isn't what I want! I don't want you to be scared of me! I love you!"

"You can't force a person to love you back." Lenneth said softly, her eyes sad.

"Nor can I be forced to fall out of love with you." retaliated Lezard. "So which one will be the first to give in? You or me?" He shook his head. "I know where I stand. I will NEVER give up on you Lenneth."

"You have to..." She whispered. "I love another." At that sentence his hands were suddenly on her, tightening around her waist, making her cry out in pain. Those amethyst eyes of his became clouded with possessiveness, as he spoke. "Oh yes, that boy you kept crying out for in the Weeping Lilillies Valley. What was the bastard's name?" He smiled then, looking positively murderous.

"I won't tell you...!" She cried, trying to twist out of his grip.

"It matters not!" Lezard said, gathering her up in his arms. "I'll make you forget all about him!" He was kissing her then, fast and hard, her screams stifled against his mouth. She pushed against him, trying to dislodge herself from his arms, and she felt him move them forward, her back coming up against the corridor's wall. Pinned between his body and the stone wall, she cried out in frustration, doing her best to get free. Lenneth caught sight of his face, seeing that his purple eyes were delighted as he gazed down at her, enjoying the feel of her struggling in his arms. Her movement caused him to come in contact with such delightful things, and Lezard couldn't help but grin wider as his hands brushed across her more intimate parts.

"Mine..." He whispered in between kisses, his tongue darting out to lick along her right cheek. He dragged it across her skin, coming to her ear, where his teeth tenderly nibbled on the lobe. "Mine." He repeated, one hand gripping her neck, holding her still as he kissed behind her ear.

"No..." Lenneth protested, the word drawn out in low moan. She tried to sink down to her knees, and he followed, lowering them both to the floor. His hands were everywhere, touching her in ways that left her breathless, and barely able to think. "You belong to me." She heard Lezard say. "And I to you." Her hand was lifted up to his chest, and he placed it palm down over his heart. "Yours." He told her urgently.

"People aren't possessions." She managed to get out, even as his fingers were tilting back her head, Lezard's lips sucking and biting at the pulse point in her throat. "But they can be owned." He countered, before resuming his work at her neck.

"No..." She frowned. "That's not right...that's not love..."

"I have heard love comes in many flavors." replied Lezard. He released her hand, and she grabbed at his shoulder, digging her fingers in against the skin. "Lezard stop!" He ignored her, licking his way down her neck. He was enjoying the taste of her, when Lenneth's hand slapped across his face. He slowly blinked, glasses askew, and stared down at her.

"I told you to stop!" She said angrily, trying to be brave before him.

"So you did." He placed his hands down on either side of her body, holding himself just off of her so as not to burden her with his weight.

"You can't just...paw at me like some wild animal!" She added, looking at him with reproach in her eyes.

"How would you like me to touch you then?" He asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Lezard!" She narrowed her eyes at him in a glare. He stifled his laughter, moving to sit back on his knees. Free of him, Lenneth quickly sat up, scooting closer to the wall. "Is this what it's always going to be like?!" She demanded, nervously playing with the hem of her skirt. "You...jumping on me whenever you feel like it?!"

"Truthfully?" Lezard asked, adjusting his glasses so they stayed upright on his face. "I honestly don't know." He let out a sigh. "I find it hard to control myself around you."

"Well, you better try!" She ordered, though she was in no position to tell him what to do.

"Try?" Lezard let out a groan, the sound of it holding the weight of what a monumental effort he felt it to be. "That's all I ever do around you! Saying I want you doesn't begin to convey the depths of my desire for you!" His hands were already reaching out to touch her, and she let out a gasp, trying to flatten herself against the wall. Seeing that caused him to stop up short of touching her, instead he merely gazed on her with sadness, his hands falling back to his side. "Lenneth..." His voice was heavy with anguish. "Why do you torment me so?"

"Me?!" She exclaimed in surprise. "I do nothing of the sort!"

"Yes you do..." He insisted. "With each refusal, with every angry word, and every fearful cringe, you make my heart hurt. I can't bear this pain on my own." She thought that was his problem, but Lenneth wisely kept that to herself. "Oh Goddess, won't you heal my shattered heart?" He whispered it as a heartfelt prayer to her, purple eyes locked onto her blue ones.

"What would you have me do?" Lenneth asked softly, the sadness he felt striking a chord deep down within her.

"I'd ask for your love, but you have assured me you are not ready to give me that." Lezard sighed. "Could there be any harm in asking for something as little as a kiss?"

"A kiss?" She was surprised, but suspicious of his intent.

"Yes...one kiss...freely given." It was a weak smile on his face, a pale reflection of the usual life and vitality he possessed.

"Lezard what has come over you? This melancholy mood does not suit you at all!" Lenneth exclaimed.

"It's nice to think you have a preference on how you would have me act." He told her, still flashing that faint smile to her.

"I would have you conduct yourself as a gentleman around me."

"I promise to keep my hands to myself if you kiss me." He swore, crossing his fingers over his heart.

"Which means you'll pounce on me if I don't?" Lenneth asked wryly.

"Well..." He had to think about it. He shook his head no after a few moments of contemplation. "No, I will behave regardless of your decision." Lezard could see the surprise in her eyes. "Please." He added, almost pouting at her.

She was quiet for a few minutes, thinking things over. Lezard reached out with a hand beseechingly, and she stared at it. Her pink tongue came out, licking across her lips in nervous anticipation, the necromancer's eyes intently watching it's movement. It was much as he said...what would the harm be in a simple kiss? And he had promised to behave if she granted him one pressing of the lips. "All right..." Lenneth said softly, taking hold of his hand. He pulled her to him, she easily sliding across the floor to be situated between his legs.

Lenneth stared into Lezard's face, fighting the blush that was boiling to the surface of her cheeks. It wasn't often she got to look directly into his eyes, usually she was too busy thrashing around, trying to get away and so not concentrating on where she looked. She couldn't help marveling at his eyes now, looking like two amethyst jewels ringed in black coal. She could see tiny versions of herself reflected back in the purple pools, looking as unsure as she felt.

"Lenneth?" Lezard asked, a hint of impatience to his voice.

"Close your eyes." She told him, holding her hands to her chest. He humored her, his lids lowering trustingly to her command. It was an improvement, Lenneth thought, she didn't feel quite so embarrassed with his eyes hidden. Slowly, her hands hesitant, she reached up to cup his face. Lezard sighed at her touch, his arms quivering with effort as he restrained himself, longing to sweep her up into a hug.

A smile quirked at Lenneth's lips, as she caressed his cheeks, feeling his skin smooth and bristle free. Her fingertips slowly moved to his mouth, and she traced over the velvet of his lips, carefully feeling him as though she was blind and needed her fingers to see him truly. He couldn't resist her probing, and his lips puckered up, planting a kiss against those questing fingers of hers. Lenneth didn't complain, and stroked his bottom lip with her thumb.

She looked up at his glasses, and decided she wanted them off. To see what it would feel like to kiss him without the frame bumping against her face. She reached up, gently removing them, setting them down on the floor with an audible click. His brown hair fell into his eyes, and she swept it away, it feeling baby fine in texture. "Lenneth...don't tease me so..." Lezard said. He was waging an inner battle with himself, her gentle exploration of his face making him want to push her down to the floor, and respond in kind.

"Sorry..." She said, and slowly slid her fingers out of his hair. She swallowed nervously, her hands once again cupping both sides of his face. She had to stretch her body up as far as it would go, and still she was too short, having to tug his head down to meet her halfway. Lezard felt her lips against his, soft and hesitant, fireworks going off in his heart, as she moved against him. Lenneth intended to keep the kiss chaste and pure, but instinct was taking over, Lezard lips' firm and insistent against her, the man leaning in to her as though he would pour his very essence into her. It was open up or be crushed against his mouth, and she found she didn't mind taking his tongue inside her.

His patience at an end, Lezard's hands moved as though of their own accord. One hand reached up to support the back of her head, entwining in her hair, the other sliding underneath her hair to touch her back. She didn't know if she should protest this, it was going beyond what he promised. "Lezard..."

"Hmm?" He murmured against her mouth, claiming her lips in another searing kiss. The hand on her back was moving in a circular motion, a lazy caress that held the promise of so much more. Suddenly there was a throat clearing, it's flustered owner standing besides them, gazing down with worry on it's face. Lenneth twitched in surprise, her eyes flying open as she gazed upward and saw the vampire.

"Master..." The male began, with the hesitant demeanor of one who knows that not only are they the bearer of bad news, but that they were also about to be blasted for choosing the wrong time to interrupt. "Pardon the intrusion but..."

"Go away!" growled Lezard, not bothering to look at the undead fiend. Instead he planted another kiss on Lenneth's cheek, the girl's face turned away from his. Lenneth dropped her hands away from his face, letting them rest on his shoulders, flustered beyond belief. She felt Lezard turning her face towards his, even as the vampire tried again to speak. "It's important...It's about the Dragon Orb..."

"The Dragon Orb?!" Lenneth exclaimed in surprise.

"Yes it..."

"What about it?" demanded Lezard gruffly, finally looking up and away from Lenneth.

"It's not here." The vampire said cringing. "We've searched everywhere, and can't find it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

T.B.C.

Frowns. I had a hell of a time with the Lezard/Lenneth scene. Still not sure about it. Might call for a complete trashing. Be honest ladies and gentlemen! Sighs in frustration. Opinions on how to fix it greatly appreciated.

Aragon and Spectral Dagger, oh my goodness! Did you two conspire together to leave those great update messages or was it pure coincidence? Either way I loved them! You two had me grinning ear from ear. You're gonna give me a huge ego...don't stop!!

Also, Aragon, you're right! Let us bow down to our overlord! If Lenneth doesn't want him, she should give him to us diehard fangirls! I love reading how you are working on a story of your own. Hope you upload it to your account, I'd love to read it regardless of what fandom it's for.

Aura! hugs Ah, where to begin. Okay, the alternate ending. It's not much. It was very short scene, (like three or four seconds.) when the children in the village run by the screen, you see a boy that looks exactly like Lezard, sitting down reading a book. Seems he was also reincarnated into the same village as Alicia. I also heard rumors about these oracle things in the Seraphic Gate (Never found them myself.) that supposedly confirm he is reincarnated. To me fighting without Valkyrie wasn't that hard. But that's because I was uber leveled up. By the time I got to the final fight, Alicia and Rufus were almost level 90, and Brahms and Arngrim were in the early 70's. I was actually annoyed to have Valkyrie be only level 55 with no guts.

Theaphelia, I did go and put this story up on adult Just in case. I sorta think it isn't adult enough for that place, but maybe a little too adult for regular fanfic net. Though maybe it'll get more adult as the story progresses. We'll see.

As for the game, VP: Silmeria is both a sequel and a prequel. It is during chapter five that it becomes without a doubt, a sequel to VP 1. You also realize because of Lezard's involvement with early scenes, some of those scenes were both as well. I thought they were pretty true to Lezard, and I was hoping they remembered about his obsession with Lenneth (Yes they did!) once that scene in chapter five happened. Actually, that bit with Freya reflects what I thought for about ten seconds. When Silmeria showed up behind him, I started to think he had become her new host...but he quickly proved me wrong.

I don't know if the game would ruin the first game for you. I think it's different for each player. I was pretty happy, except for having to kill Lezard off. (And Alicia's and Brahms' final fate.) I managed to play the game avoiding all spoilers, and I had thought the game would be prequel all the way, and end with Brahms being the main bad guy. You know to explain why he had Silmeria imprisoned in a crystal in his castle. I was practically screaming at the screen, "Yes yes!" when Lezard claimed Gungnir for himself! ;-p

Lezard, the guy with the screen name that drives all us fangirls wild. Hmm, no offspring for the foreseeable future. Lenneth and Lezard are still working through issues. Though I can't help wonder what sort of name to give this new race of Gods...

Fox of Anubis. Thank you! I'm trying my best...and driving Evilerk nuts since he gets to play sounding board when I am feeling frustrated with this fic. The Lezard/Lenneth scene went through so many rewrites, I probably drove him nuts with my whining...


	5. Chapter 5

His army was legions, a nightmarish platoon of undead, comprising of vampires, fiends, demons and the most grotesque of monsters. Only those capable of intelligent thought were chosen, Lezard sending them out with a task of the utmost importance. Find him the Dragon Orb. They scoured his world, leaving no corner untraveled, no stone untouched. For days they had searched, desperate and in vain, until at last they had to admit, the orb was just NOT there.

It now fell on one, a luckless loser chosen for his weakness, to tell the master the bad news. He would not be noted for his smarts, nor his bravery, even his death would go unmourned. However, his monumental lack of judgment would prove great indeed, choosing to disturb the master when he was otherwise engaged with his Goddess. Any fool with half a brain could see it was a bad time to interrupt. It would take a dimwitted vampire with perhaps twenty-five percent of his working brain intact to fail to notice the way the couple was entwined on the floor, sense the passion growing between the two.

And yet he found himself clearing his throat, almost hoping he would stay unnoticed. The Goddess reacted first, pulling away to glance up at him. A flurry of emotions passed over her face, guilt and embarrassment being chief among them. Lezard didn't seem to care that she was turning away from him, he continued to kiss at her, dropping a kiss on her cheek, licking at her neck. His hands were wandering again, starting a gentle exploration of her body, when the vampire tried once again to get his attention. Even as the fingers of his left hand were turning Lenneth's face back towards him, a growl of annoyance was issuing from his throat. "Go away!"

Perhaps he should have listened. But then reasoning things out was never this vampire's strong point. He sighed, dipping low in an apologetic bow. "It's important." The vampire said, as if those words would make Lezard listen to reason. "It's about the Dragon Orb." This at least got the Goddess' attention.

"The Dragon Orb?!" She exclaimed, surprised to hear mention of it.

"Yes it..." But Lezard cut him off, shooting a glare at the vampire. He missed the subtle shake of the mage's head, failing to understand he did not want him speaking so freely in front of the Goddess. The vampire plunged ahead, telling them it was missing. And then waited with baited breath for the blast that was sure to follow. It did not come, much to his surprise.

"You can't find it?" Lezard's tone was mild, and all too calm. With one hand still on Lenneth's waist, he reached for his glasses, resettling them on his nose. "That's...interesting..."

"What do you want with the Dragon Orb?" Lenneth asked, suspicious glances trading back and forth between Lezard and the vampire. Her hands were still resting on the necromancer's shoulders, a gentle pressure that both let him know she was there, and kept him at bay. It was perhaps due to her nearness that Lezard retained some presence of mind. It could be the only reason why he didn't obliterate the vampire on the spot.

"It is of no importance." Lezard reassured her. "Merely a trinket I thought to add to my collection."

"That so called trinket holds the fate of a world inside it." Lenneth said, giving a toss of her head. She was frowning, not liking that he kept secrets from her, and yet almost fearful to know what his true intentions were. "Are you planning to destroy Midgard as well as Asgard?! Don't you have enough power as it is?!" She was getting angry now, wondering when if ever Lezard would become satisfied with his lot in life.

"You above all people should know it's not how many of the four treasures you hold, but how you use them that make all the difference." Lezard reminded her. He couldn't help but laugh at that. Lenneth and her companions had been woefully mismatched against Lezard and Gungnir, even with the Dragon Orb.

"Then why?"

"Because it was in my domain!" He stood then, raising her up with him. He kept his hands loose around her waist, holding her to him. She dropped her hands to her sides, fists clenching slightly. "Or more to the point, because I can."

"You're like a spoiled child." She said, narrowing her eyes at him. "You take and you take, regardless of other's feelings, regardless of their very lives!"

"I will not be lectured at." He told her stiffly. "Not by you, not by anyone!" She scoffed, opening her mouth to reply, but he placed his fingers against her mouth. She fell silent at the touch, and he continued. "I didn't bring you here to be my conscience, Lenneth."

"Yes, clearly you have no need for one." She turned away from him, arms crossing over her chest. She saw the vampire was still there, wringing it's large hands nervously as he watched the two bicker. Fighting Gods were never a good thing, there was too many chances for their anger to be misdirected at innocent bystanders.

"That's right I don't." Lezard replied, shrugging his shoulders. "What good would a conscience do me? It would only hold me back, keep me from doing what was necessary to attain my goals."

"And what are those goals?!" She demanded, still facing away from him. Her eyes were angry, she glared as though not seeing the vampire in front of her, boring holes through him with her cerulean gaze.

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty little head about." His hands were on her shoulders, attempting to massage the tension out of them. She wouldn't allow him to work his magic on her, digging her nails sharply into the bare skin of her arms. The pain helped her think, helped her remain clear headed. She had her own private doubts over the fact that in such a short time Lezard had come to know her body well, know how to touch her to market a favorable response from her.

"To be seen and not heard, is that what you want from me?" demanded Lenneth sharply. She rolled her shoulders, trying to dislodge his hands from her. "Just a pretty doll to be taken out and admired when you are otherwise not engaged?!"

"Heavens no!" Lezard protested with a vigorous shake of his head. "I want and value your opinion my dear. It's just there are some things you are better off not knowing. It would worry you needlessly."

"I think the not knowing is worse." Lenneth said softly. She felt him stroking her hair, and she closed her eyes, swaying slightly. "I can't even begin to fathom what you will do next, who else will suffer, and for what reason..." He graced her hair with a kiss, a smile heard in his voice. "I find your compassion for others to be one of your many endearing traits, Lenneth."

"Don't..."

"Don't what? Admire you?" asked Lezard.

"Don't try to change the subject." Stepping away, she whirled around to face him, surprised when she felt dizzy. She held a shaky hand to her face, fighting the urge to lean against the wall.

"Are you all right my dear?" His hands were solicitously at her sides, hovering but not touching, a concerned expression on his face. Lenneth was quiet a moment, just standing there, waiting for the ill feelings to pass. "I'm fine..." She said at last, inhaling deeply.

"Are you sure?"

"Damn it, yes!" Lenneth snapped, his worry agitating her more than it should. If her harsh response hurt him, Lezard didn't let it show. His face was cool indifference as he spoke. "Perhaps a lie down is in order."

"I'm not tired."

"I could insist." She tasted his power in the air, the energy crackling around him. Lenneth glared. "But you won't." Just as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, Lezard standing before her a seemingly ordinary man. "You're right, I won't." He agreed with a sigh. "Force should always be a last resort between us." His words made her shiver, an uncomfortable reminder of his aggressiveness in pursuing her.

"However..." He continued, using one finger to slide his glasses back up his nose. "We have delayed long enough in this hallway. It's time we return to our chambers." No salacious looks were offered to her, concern over her well being chief among his thoughts. He went to take her by the arm, and Lenneth was relieved when his hands did not stray, the mage remembering his earlier promise at long last.

"Master?" whispered the vampire, as the pair sought to walk past him.

"Ah yes..." Lezard smiled and snapped his fingers, giving the air of one who just remembered something. "Explosion." The word was said with a malevolent cruelty, the light from the fiery burst glinting off the necromancer's glasses, hiding his eyes. Lenneth gasped in horror, staring as the vampire fell to the floor, screaming in pain. She couldn't seem to draw her eyes away from the sight, watching as the body slowly blackened and burned, a snail pace length of agony as the creature was tortured within an inch of it's life. When at last it's trashing stop, a charred body remained, smoke pouring off the melted bits.

"You didn't have to do that!" Lenneth exclaimed, eyes wide with horror.

"I would hardly think that you would protest the demise of one of the undead." Lezard looked far too pleased with himself, leaning out his foot to toe at the remains. "You've killed plenty after all."

"But I never tortured them while doing it!" Lenneth shuddered, not liking his comparison to her.

"Compassionate even when dealing out death I see." He noted. "However I do not reward failure...or take well to being interrupted." He was pleased to see her blush, her free hand flying to her lips, touching them as she remembered just what sort of scene the vampire had stumbled upon. She wasn't sure if she should feel displeased towards, or grateful for the interruption. The kiss had rapidly grown out of hand, turning into something much more than Lenneth had intended. She wasn't sure what would have happened if not for the vampire's arrival. Lezard had proven he wasn't the type to stop at just a kiss, and she now had doubts that even his promise would have held him back much longer.

"Remembering something pleasant?" He asked. Lenneth hated the knowing looking in his eyes, wanting to wipe the smirk off his face.

"Hardly..." She replied with a haughty sniff, dropping her hand away from her mouth. "Just wishing to rid myself of the taste of something foul and intrusive." Her words didn't have the desired effect, that damnable smug look remaining on his face.

"Then I shall treat you to a feast fit for royalty." Lezard said. "Then you will surely be able to find something pleasing to your sensitive mouth."

"Gods do not have need of food." Lenneth told him. "That's a mortal trait you still cling to."

"Just because you have no need for something, doesn't mean you can't enjoy all life has to offer." He replied. "Come Lenneth...let me show you the few exquisite sensations mortality has to offer." He merely smiled at the doubtful look she flashed him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emerging from the armory, Rufus paused, a hand going over his eyes to block out the sunlight. It left him blinking owlishly, as he gazed around for his petite companion. Alicia had grown tired from shopping, leaving him alone to argue with the shop owner over the finer points of bow strings. The half elf took his weapon of choice very seriously, only the best for him, made by the finest craftsmen in the area. It could be exhausting listening to him haggle over what was better, silver point arrow heads, or the copperhead ones.

Perhaps she should be more cautious when it came to her own purchases, but as long as the sword looked sturdy, and was a good weight in her hands, she was happy. Fighting was always a last resort for the princess, the girl wishing she could reason and talk her way out of trouble. But more often than not, she found herself having to draw her blade, hacking her way to a victory that left many surprised wounded in her wake.

With a sigh, Alicia leaned against a large oak tree, so lost in thought she did not notice Rufus approaching her. The archer took a moment to study her, noting how the breeze blew her hair out away from her face. She made a pretty picture with the noonday sun touching down on her, making her golden hair shine. The pack with the Dragon Orb was clutched to her chest, her hands almost white knuckled from the force she used to hold it to her. Rufus tsked, giving a shake of his head, green hair flying as he tip toed to her side. He went right up to her, his body almost pressing into her back, just close enough for her to feel his heat, when his lips brushed against her ear.

"You know...if you keep hugging that pack like that, you're going to get jumped."

It took a second for her to recognize his voice, his husky whisper frightening her, causing her to almost leap up into the air, if not for his hands on her shoulders. She whirled around, narrowing her blue eyes at him. "Rufus!" She made a fist, slamming it into his shoulder, even as the half elf continued to laugh at her, amused by the scare he had given her.

"It's true though." He said, when at last his laughter died down. "The way you cling to the pack, anyone can see it's clearly something important to you."

"It is." Alicia said, and Rufus sighed at the confused look in her eyes. "What I mean is...around here? Important usually means valuable. Understand? You're attracting attention to it...attention we don't want or need..." He didn't say that the girl's beauty alone could warrant needless attention, knowing it would only embarrass her to think that way.

"You think someone would try to steal the orb?" Alicia gasped, but did not loosen her hold on the pack.

"I'm surprised they haven't already." He placed his hands on his hips, a wide smile on his face. "Luckily you have a handsome and strong companion around to scare off any would be thieves."

"Yes, but Arngrim is not here right now." Rufus nearly fell over when she said that, a comical look on his face. A titter of laughter emerged from the princess' lips, a genuine smile on her face as she gazed at the archer. "Hey!" he snapped, reaching out to grab her around the waist. She side stepped his arms, skipping a few feet out of reach. "Alicia!"

"Got you back!" She said teasingly.

"Yes, you did!" Rufus nodded. "Now come here!" She approached and he ran a hand through his hair, frowning down at her. "What am I going to do with you...?"

She didn't respond, choosing to sit down on the grass, making sure to adjust her skirt so as not to flash any passerby. She left the pack on her lap, but kept her hands away from it, trying to make it seem she was unconcerned over the contents inside.

"That's better." Rufus said, nodding his approval. He set down his purchases, bending down to sit next to her. "But next town we go to, treat it as though it's just a bag...containing nothing more than food."

"Hmm..." She said noncommittally. They sat quietly for a while, just watching the workings of the town, seeing miners hurrying off to work and ladies in their fancy gowns sweep by. "They all seem so care free..." Alicia noted. "I wish we could be like that..."

"Who's to say we can't?!" demanded Rufus. "In the future anything is possible..."

"I don't think I can imagine having a life like that..." Alicia sighed, fiddling with her fingers. "We've been through and know too much for our lives to ever have a semblance of normal."

Rufus was silent, brushing at his nose. At last he said, "We can still try. It may not be perfect, and it may not be like the people here, but we can still have a happy life..." He trailed off, the word together at the tip of his tongue. She seemed to sense what he wanted to say, a soft smile on her face as she leaned in closer to him. He tried not to move as she lowered her head, resting it on his shoulder. A minute or so passed before he slowly raised his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders, holding her close to him.

"The future is what we make of it." He whispered, hoping it didn't sound too corny to Alicia. They were still sitting like that when Arngrim came across them. He flashed a smile at them that was more smirk than grin. "Let's go lovebirds! The day waits for no man...or woman." Matching blushes on both their faces, the two quickly pulled apart, Rufus sending a glare at Arngrim for his bad timing. Alicia avoided the warrior's eyes, brushing furiously at nonexistent dirt stains on her skirt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was with apprehension that Lenneth allowed Lezard to lead her into the bedroom, worriedly wondering what he had in store for her now. He had said sensations, but what ever could he mean? The room gave off no clues, looking much like it had when she had fled it earlier. Lezard was still wearing that infuriating smile of his, flashing pearl white teeth at her as he grinned.

"Did you enjoy your walk?" He asked her, leading her deeper into the room. She stifled the urge to let out a derisive snort of laughter. Lezard talked as though she had stepped out for a leisurely stroll around the grounds, and not a desperate flight to get away from him. "Not really." She answered, as he released his hold on her arm.

"Ah, that is to be expected." He shrugged his shoulders, looking apologetic. "I'm still making changes to this world. Right now there is not much in the way of picturesque settings."

"That's not the problem." Lenneth replied.

He continued as though she hadn't spoken. "Perhaps a garden setting would be nice." Lezard mused. "Would you like that Lenneth? To be surrounded by lovely flowers that pale in comparison to your beauty?"

"Would there be monsters lurking there as well?" She asked a tad snidely.

"Heavens no!" Lezard laughed. "The garden would be my gift to you. Far secluded would it be from the rest of this realm. It would remain untouched from the outside world and any visitors who might dare to trespass on my land."

"Others will come. You do realize it, don't you?" Lenneth demanded. "They won't let the insult of what you did to Odin go unavenged. At the very least the Aesir will be coming for Gungnir." She was furious to see him unconcerned with what she was telling him.

"I would not worry about those lesser Gods." He smirked, and leaned in closer to whisper. "This world exists in a closed timeline, separate from the nine realms. You know what that means, don't you?"

"Independence from the Gods." She said softly.

"Yes." He beamed at Lenneth as though she was his prized pupil. "They will not be able to enter unless I allow it." He chuckled. "And I have little reason to grant them an audience. No...they can try all they like, they will not find the route to my domain accessible through any means, divine or mortal." He saw that his words distressed her, Lenneth not sharing in his glee over their isolated state. He let out a sound, a muffled hmph, thinking she would get over it soon enough. That she would learn to be happy here with him. Once she accepted this was her fate, that her destiny lied with him, things would go smoother for the both of them.

Lenneth was watching him, wide eyed and wary, a look all too familiar to him. She always seemed on edge, so cautious and nervous around him. As though she had to walk on tip toe to avoid setting him off. He smiled, thinking her very nearness was what set him aflame, kept him from being able to keep his hands to himself. He reached for her hand, already he could feel the reluctance in her as he stepped closer to her.

"Lezard you promised." She said abruptly, a warning in her tone.

"So I did..." He kept hold of her hand, the side of his body brushing against the length of hers. It was a brief contact, not enough to warrant complaint, and yet Lenneth found herself stepping back, as far as Lezard would allow her to. Her arm stretched out to the limit, wrist caught in his gentle grip, as she stopped, eyeing him nervously. He let her keep that distance, instead choosing to run his eyes up and down the length of her body, lazily taking in the sight of her, garbed in a thin dress of white. It was hardly adequate clothing, just barely decent, the skirt's slits showing off tempting flashes of her legs whenever she moved. What was suitable when fighting, and covered in full armor regalia, now made her look woefully underdressed and cold.

Never let it be said that Lezard Valeth did not know how to take care of his lady. He smoothed his hand down her arm, starting at the base of the wrist, where at his touch, material of soft spun silk appeared on her skin. As he traversed her arm, the silk followed, dancing up her arm, forming a sleeve the color of pure silver. His hand stopped well away from her shoulder, skipping to her back, to skirt along the skin there. With a snap, the buttons were undone, the original dress falling to her feet, even as his hands caressed her lower back, encouraging the silver to form a corseted covering for her.

Lenneth fumed, her cheeks two bright pinpoints of pink, thinking Lezard went too far. She bit back an angry snarl, even as his hands were coming forward to cup her breasts. It was with the slightest of touches that he grazed her twin peaks, fingers brushing across her nipples as the dress finished forming across her chest. The mage just barely manage to restrain himself from touching her more, instead quickly moving to her other arm, to complete the off the shoulder bodice. Gold threading piped in along the top, forming intricate patterns down the front, swooping swirls and curly Q's across her waist.

Still standing behind her, his hands landed on her hips, coaxing the silver down and out. With strong arms, he spun her around, the forming skirt flaring out to twirl with her. When it settled down it was ankle length, and heavy, though not as weighted as it would have been had he used real silver for her dress. Lenneth was opening her mouth to object this handling of her, when Lezard conjured up a floor length mirror, holding it before her. Her complaints fell silent as she stared at her reflection, taking in the form fitting dress he had made for her. It was like nothing Lenneth had ever worn, the fancy gold and silver dress being something a princess might wear to a grand ball.

Her hair was still loose, a shade similar to the gown, so that it was hard to tell where her tresses ended and the dress began. There was almost a hint of a smile on her face as she gazed at herself, turning slowly to see the back of the gown.

"It's...It's beautiful..." Lenneth murmured, front facing forwards once again.

"You're beautiful." Lezard said, stepping away from the mirror. "The dress is a mere adornment that can't add or extract from your beauty." He came to stand before the mirror, leaning his back casually against it's surface. She shyly ducked her head, thanking him for the compliment. Peeking at him through her lashes, she saw that he was once again staring at her, his amethysts eyes half lidded with desire.

Seeking to avoid another passionate scene, she turned her back on him, walking to the center of the room. She could feel his gaze on her, intense and tracking her every movement. That left her flustered, her voice coming out a tad too high in pitch when she asked, "What are these...things you wished to show me of mortality?" She licked her lips, nervous. "I still have my doubts that humans could have anything that would interest a God." She winced inwardly. Even as she said it, she realized how snobbish it sounded, it was almost an insult.

"So haughty when it comes to humanity." Lezard replied coolly. "You pity them, sympathized with mortals, even seek to save them, and yet you still look down on them. Heh..." He was laughing at her, thinking her thoughts foolish. "And yet is not that boy of yours, also human---a mortal? Surely he stirred some interest in you. Or did you tire of him quickly?"

She spun around to face him, eyes narrowed as she snarled, "Do not speak of L..." His name was almost revealed, the Valkyrie biting it back at the last moment. She would not give his name, preferring to own something Lezard could not touch, would not be able to destroy without the proper knowledge. "Do not speak of HIM like that."

"Like what?" Lezard asked. "It's the truth...you sought comfort in a mortal's arms. By that very action you contradict yourself when you speak ill of them." He was growing angry, not because he had any love for the mortality he had so easily left behind, but because he once again had to face the fact that she liked another. He wouldn't bring himself to think of her loving the mortal boy, it pained him too much. As it was, it burned his pride to think another had gotten there first, had claimed her easily enough while he toiled and worked endlessly to make himself worthy of her.

"Does he...touch you like I touch you...?" With wide, quick steps he was at her side, a hand darting out to stroke down her belly. He went to circle around her slowly, the hand moving with him, keeping contact, but drifting to her side, caressing her lower back. "Does his caress enflame your passion, strike the fire low down in your belly?" His hand was upwards now, touching the bare skin of her back. "Does his kiss make you sigh, his mouth on you make you moan?" He was lifting up her hair, planting wet kisses between her shoulder blades. He could hear Lenneth let out a shuddery breath, and he smiled at this. He let his hands envelope her from behind, pressing his body firmly against her behind. He was gently cupping her breasts, fondling them through the thick material of her dress. "Does that boy know how to treat you, to make you cry out for more...?"

Her face burned at his questions, even as she felt enflamed by his touches. "He..." She chewed at her lower lip, feeling her rising need to moan at Lezard's handling of her body. "He's gentle and kind and..." _Boring._ She thought with some surprise.

"And boring?" Lezard asked, his words being so on mark, that she jumped, thinking the necromancer had read her mind. Lezard seemed not to notice, any twitching she did he wrote off as a reaction to what he was doing with his hands. "Or perhaps you would prefer the word safe?" Holding herself absolutely still, she thought about it. Did Lezard's words hold some ring of truth to them? It was true that Lucian was a safe, gentile part of her life. Any danger she had felt with him had long since past, the only stopping stone in their relationship had been back when Odin was alive. Back when Gods and mortals were forbidden to be together. It had made her relationship with Lucian something exciting and new, and dangerous...Lenneth frowned, troubled by her thoughts. Why did Lezard saying he was a safe choice bother her so much?

Sensing her thoughts were far from him, Lezard squeezed, just hard enough to gather her attention back to him. It stirred her into acting, her hands coming up to grab at his, pulling them away from her breasts. He let her move him, allowed her to think she had some control over what was happening, though the strength of her grip on his wrists was laughable, and far too easy for him to break free of.

"Stop it..." Lenneth said, shaking her head from side to side. "Don't speak like that...not of him...not of us!"

Lezard hmphed. "I'd rather not speak of him at all."

"Then we are in agreement?"

"Perhaps..." He wasn't committing to a definite answer leaving her to wonder just why he was so interested in her and Lucian. So far talks of Lucian had only served to agitate Lezard, make him jealous and possessive in his handling of her. She would rather avoid the subject of her lover completely if it meant Lezard would behave himself!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was large, cavernous in size, made up of smooth white stone, and gleaming gold pillars. Purple banners, the color of royalty trailed down from the ceiling, forming looping swirls that hung suspended between the pillars. There was only one visible entrance to the room, two thick double doors that reached all the way up to the ceiling, nearly 50 feet in length, and twice as thick. Only a God could command the power to move such doors.

A long red carpet, the color of blood was rolled out from the doorway, across miles of marble floor, to dip up and down on steps that led to a golden throne that was built into the very wall. It was the throne room of Valhalla, and so far it remained untouched by the earthquakes shaking the land. Freya herself, stood upright in this room, floating several feet off the ground as she centered herself. She breathed in and out deeply, mentally preparing herself for the magic she had to conjure from within, the energy needed to perform the summoning.

A chill wind blew throughout the room, though the doors were shut. It pulled and pushed at Freya, lifting her hair up, ruffling her skirt. It was as though she was at the heart of a maelstrom, and when she first opened her mouth to speak, the wind tried to drown out the sound of her voice. She licked her lips, and tried again, shouting in a commanding voice, "Lenneth! Hear my call!" She raised her arms so that they were crossed over her face. Her eyes glowed with power, emerald green in the outer rim, a golden sun in the center. It traveled from her eyes, across her face and down her neck. Crisscrossing in lines of gold and green, it traveled up her arms, converging into her fists. Two stark white balls of energy appeared where her hands were, and with a cry she flung down her arms, releasing the energy.

It crashed into the floor, flattening out before flaring up to explode in blinding brilliance. "Come to me Lenneth Valkyrie!" Freya demanded, and threw more energy down into the spot. "Asgard has need of you!" She continued to toss down energy balls, watching as the power swirled and twirled upwards, forming the outline of a body. More of her power was added to the spell, and the shape took on the form of a woman, with long flowing hair.

She appeared to be made of snow white light, naked and floating in the air. The light obscured all details, but even as Freya shut her eyes from the celestial gleam, color started to come to life in the maiden's skin. Even as the peaches and cream complexion came to her cheeks, clothing formed around her body, covering her nudity. The blue skirts ruffled around her legs, as she was slowly lowered to the floor. Upon her feet touching solid ground, her eyelids fluttered open, and for a second her blue eyes were unfocused, not seeing the Goddess Freya before her.

"Who summons me?" She asked, blinking as the room came into focus. "Where is Lord Odin?"

"Lenneth!" Freya nearly sagged to her knees in relief. Instead she chose to hug the young Goddess, nearly weeping in her arms. "Thank goodness you are here!"

"Freya..." Lenneth returned the hug, squeezing her lightly. She pulled back to look at her face, seeing the tears in the blonde haired Goddess' eyes. "Why do you weep?"

Freya opened her mouth to answer, but before she could the room shook from an earthquake. Lenneth's eyes widened in shock. "What has happened here?!"

"Come Lenneth..." Freya took her by the hand. "I have much to tell you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.

Don't cha hate it when you know how you want a fic to end, but it's working out the details towards that ending that seems an uphill battle? yeah...nods Which is why this fic is being updated much slower than my other Lenneth and Lezard fic..."sheepish look."

Oh yeah...I did do some changes to the start of the Lenneth-Lezard scene in chapter four. Still needs a lot of work, perhaps for the whole chapter. (a.k.a. the tavern scene.)Just doesn't feel like the writing is up to par with the first three chapters...it would be fine for a different story...I dunno, maybe I'm being too hard on myself. I just don't like it when compared to the first three chapters. Though I like some of the things that happen in it. "wink wink nudge if you know what I mean nudge." Right now though I have to leave it alone, since I can't seem to force the words to come.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note! I did go back and add to the Lezard and Lenneth scene in Chapter five. So please go read that first. Thanks!

-----A sheepish looking Michelle (Who can't seem to stop fiddling around with older chapters.)

Lenneth stood there before him, placing her hands on her hips, small mouth curled in anger as she stared at him. Her eyes flashed, the azure of them darkening to sapphire whenever she became angry or scared. It was little things like this Lezard noticed about her, the changing of the blue of her eyes to fit her emotions, the curve of her sensual mouth, the way her nose scrunched up when she glared. Her every expression, every look was a treasure to him, even those born of frustration with him.

Now she frowned up at him, her mouth opening to angrily say, "Are you even listening to me?" Lezard cocked his head to the side, wondering what sort of infuriated sounds she would make if he admitted he had not been. He loved her voice, especially when she was crying out, or trying to suppress the desire that he, yes he, wrought in her.

"Lezard!"

_Oh right..._ He thought to himself, his eyes twinkling with restrained mirth. _We were talking about that mortal of hers._ He wished she wasn't so careful with his name, she guarded it a little too zealously, but he couldn't fault her for that. If he could trick her into naming him, granting him details in which he could track down this mortal, he'd be hard pressed NOT to tear him limb from limb. He tried not to let his jealousy show, even as he tried to puzzle out a memory enshrouded in foggy details of a time long ago. All the way back to the Weeping Lilies Meadow, where he was sure his beloved had cried out the name at least once before his ears to hear.

Heh...he supposed it was petty, wanting to kill the mortal for touching what was his. But he had killed for far lesser things, and Lezard was anything but fanatical in his single minded devotion to his Goddess. _Mine._ He chanted in his mind, reaching out to finger the hair around her face. She gave him a look of annoyance, but did not complain. Already she was learning to at least allow the small touches to go unchallenged.

He smiled at her, his pleasure a direct contrast to her consternation. "Very well Lenneth. We won't talk about him anymore." _For now at least. _He added in his mind. He wondered how long it would take her to forget all about him. As long as Lenneth still held a shred of feeling for that mortal dog, some part of her, no matter how small, would stay withdrawn from him. He wanted her all, everything and anything, body, mind and soul. Lezard longed for Lenneth's every thought, each desire to be about him and only him, much the way his were for her, and her alone.

So enamored of her was he, that he couldn't even bring himself to care about the missing Dragon Orb. It wasn't as though he had actual need of the treasure. It was a mere curiosity...a trinket that seemed lost to time and circumstances. He had assumed it was in his world, because Lenneth and her companions had brought it with them. Upon destroying those four fools, he had been too busy with her to notice the orb was not left behind. The four divine treasures weren't easily destroyed, even when aided against one with another. He had assumed that they had hidden it somewhere in his world, but it had proved to not be the case at all.

Lenneth gazed up at Lezard, noting his eyes were dark and contemplative. The mage seemed to be a million miles away, seemingly lost in thought and unaware of her, even as his fingers played with her hair. She stifled a sigh, wondering if he would even notice should she choose to walk away. Or would that end in him grabbing her again? She felt her heart speed up, a keen sense of excitement within her at the thought. _Traitor..._ She whispered to her subconscious, feeling a sense of betrayal to Lucian.

_Lucian._ She thought of him now, blonde hair and blue eyed, a complete contrast to Lezard's handsome dark looks. She had to be strong for his sake, not give in, no matter how pleasurable Lezard made things for her. It was those feelings he arose in her, that led to the Valkyrie's confusion, led her to doubt her very feelings, caused her to wonder at the possibilities. It didn't help that earlier he had caused her to doubt some of what she felt for the blonde mortal.

Now it was Lezard's turn to gain her attention, letting the silk of her hair slide through his fingers as he went to caress her cheek. Downwards went his hand, taking firm grip of her chin. He was smiling, thinking his way better than her's, even as he tilted her head up, forcing her to go on tip toe, as he bent towards her mouth. But the forced motion pulled her out of her reverie, Lenneth quickly turning her face to the side, avoiding his lips.

"Such a pity." He whispered against her ear, kissing behind it. He released her, allowing her to settle feet flat on the floor again. She didn't have to ask what he meant, knowing it was the lost opportunity to kiss her lips that he referred to. She felt him inhale deeply, taking in her scent with a sigh, his face pressed against her hair. He was always doing things like that, trying to tantalize all his senses with the feel of her. Be it the all too obvious touch and sight, to something as small and hard to gain as scent and taste. She didn't understand it, didn't think herself anything special to garner such worship from anyone, let alone him.

There was that touch again, his cold hands on her warm skin, rubbing against her bare shoulders. "Lenneth Valkyrie..." The sound of him wasn't bad at all, cultured and refined, almost melodious when he wasn't letting insanity dip into his voice. His breath tickled against her ear, holding a heat that wasn't evident in his hands. "I promised you a feast, did I not?"

It wasn't a question she had been expecting, Lenneth letting out a yes in answer, brow furrowed. Lezard smiled, and pulled away from her, leaving her alone in the center of the room. "Then a feast you shall have!" He wandered over to an empty table, holding his hands out above it's smooth surface. His hands began to glow, as Lezard thought back to the finer dishes he had tried, foods that delighted and teased the tongue, with exquisite aromas, and designs that were pleasing to the eye. His cape flared out, obscuring her view of what he was doing. It bounced and it wavered, a dark indigo blue swath that hid the table's contents from her.

When at last the spell was done, Lezard turned with a flourish, his cape slowly settling around him. "Well Lenneth...what do you think?" It truly was a meal fit for a King...and his captivating Queen. Lezard smiled looking pleased with himself, watching as Lenneth approached the table, marveling at the array of deserts that littered it's top. Chocolate strawberries, honey glazed yams, tiramisu, pralines, were just some of what the table had to offer. She gazed at the assortment, seeing what care the confections were assembled with, looking picture perfect as though from a magazine.

He watched as Lenneth reached out with a hand, not knowing what to try first. She at last settled on poking a finger into the side of cake, getting a dollop of creamy frosting on the tip. She lifted the hand to her mouth, tongue darting out for a taste, and her eyes were surprised when she turned to him and announced, "It's good."

"Of course it is, my darling. Nothing but the best for you." he said smoothly, coming round to her side. "Try the strawberries..." Long elegant fingers reached forward, selecting a ripe and juicy berry, but before she could bite into it, he stopped her. "Allow me." He said, taking it from her hand.

"I can feed myself." She said wryly, watching as he dipped the red fruit into a yellow cream.

"It's more...fun this way." He said with a twinkle in his eyes. She humored him, opening her mouth wide enough to take a bite of the strawberry. She chewed thoughtfully, eyes falling close at the exquisite taste of the chocolate mixing with the cream. Wider went her mouth, taking in another mouthful of the berry, her tongue licking across her lips for stray cream.

"I had no idea mortal food could taste so divine!" Lenneth exclaimed, even as Lezard's hands were reaching for the yams. He handed them to her, and watched carefully as she partook of their honeyed goodness. The sticky honey got on everything, coating her fingers and the sides of her mouth. She was glancing down at her hands, when she felt Lezard cup her face gently. Blinking she looked up to see him leaning in, his face kissing close to hers. She was surprised when rather than press his lips against hers, his tongue came out, slowly licking at the side of her mouth. She must have tensed up, for he adjusted his grip to her chin, holding her face still as he licked her face clean, slow and sensual in his ministrations to her.

"Lezard..." She started to say, and that was mistake, his tongue slipping inside her. She grabbed at his chest, smearing honey across the velvet, trying to gently push him away from her. Taking just as much care on the inside of her mouth as he had on the outside, he licked around, taking the honey from her tongue onto his. He took his time, enjoying the taste, ignoring her attempts at discouraging his behavior. Her hands began to alternately push and pull at him, one minute holding him away, the next trying to pull him to her.

Her emotions at war within her, Lenneth struggled to not give in to the kiss, not return his affection. She kept her tongue flat in her mouth, a limp dead thing that he was slowly caressing to life. It was rising to the occasion when she remembered she had teeth, and slowly went to bite at him. She didn't get the chance, the merest grazing of her teeth causing him to break away before she could draw blood.

Lezard was calm as he looked at her, doing a slow licking of his own lips as she stared at him, eyes a stormy blue of conflicting emotions. "Must everything you do be about seducing me?!" She demanded, her voice a strained husky whisper.

He smiled then, looking very much like the knave he was. Instead of answering, he picked up one of her hands, seeming not to care about the ruin of his jacket. He began to take the same care he had used at her mouth, licking and sucking at her fingers, removing the honey in the most old fashioned way known to mankind. "I'll...I'll take that as a yes then..." She said softly, feeling a pull on her body with each drawn out sucking of his lips. It was like his mouth teased at the lifeline to her body, making her feel warm with embarrassment as she watched him clean her. He kept his eyes on her face all the while, watching her every reaction, seeing her grow flushed, and her eyes grow heavy with bashfulness.

When he went to take her other hand, she snatched it away, quick as lightening for once. She backed away, glancing at the table top, spotting a stack of fancy cloth napkins. She grabbed at several, hastily wiping clean both hands, blushing furiously. "All clean." She announced, wiggling her fingers at him as proof of her words. Lezard hid his disappointment with a sly smile, a hand pointing at a plate on the table. "Would you care for more yams Lenneth?"

"Oh no!" She quickly replied, with a shake of her hand. "Nothing with honey!" Turning her back on him, she face the table, expression intent as she studied the food items laid out for her. Suddenly they all looked terribly messy, with chocolate or syrup just waiting to spill all over an unsuspecting diner. Lezard's footsteps stalked towards her, and she grabbed a forkful of cake, whirling around to shove it in his mouth. He looked surprised at this, chewing then swallowing the large mouthful she had forced on him.

She was gearing up to give him another spoonful, when he grabbed her wrist, squeezing slightly. The pressure caused her to relax her hold on the utensil, spoon clattering onto the table. Lezard stepped into her, his voice low with desire, "I'm not hungry for cake..."

"Chocolate then?" Lenneth asked hopefully. With a smile, Lezard shook his head. "I think you get my meaning Lenneth..." She did, and a small tremor wracked her body, the woman looking at the wizard apprehensively.

"Lezard...don't..."

"Don't?" He questioned, his free hand touching her mouth, carefully avoiding her teeth. "Don't what?"

"You know..." She said, feeling his thumb brush across her bottom lip.

"Do I?" Lezard asked, leaning down so that his breath was on her face, smelling pleasantly of honey.

"Don't play games with me..." Lenneth frowned up at him, boldly staring into the purple jewels of his eyes. Their lips were almost touching, at this point every word one of them said caused the other's lips to accidentally brush against their's. And yet that was all they did, warm breath and fleeting feelings of velvet across mouths, neither one pushing forward to seal that last gap.

"I'm not playing with you..." He replied, still not kissing her. It made Lenneth impatient, wondering what he was waiting for and why he didn't get it over with. The promise of the kiss hung heavy in the air, but still he did not fulfill it. This prolong wait was enough to make the Valkyrie want to step forward, and claim the kiss he withheld from her.

"Then what are you...?"

"Would you like to kiss me Lenneth?" _Yes! No...maybe..._ She didn't know what she wanted, her thoughts confused with the nearness of him. She must have made a sound, something that gave him the impression she was in favor of the kiss, for he boldly claimed her mouth with his. He was still holding her one hand prisoner, but her right was free, and she reached up to wrap it around his neck, fingers entwining in his hair.

Emboldened by her touch, his arm wrapped around her waist, palm against her back in support. His lips were wandering again, kissing a path from her mouth down to her neck, nuzzling his face in the crook of her shoulder. Lenneth continued to fuss with his hair, a familiar dizzy feeling coming in over her. For one brief second chocolate brown locks turned haystack yellow, and she gasped, fingers going still in shock.

Lezard mistook her gasp as a sound of encouragement, biting and sucking on the side of her neck. Lenneth stared dumbly at his hair, frowning as the room seemed to sway before her. She tried to pull back from Lezard, the mage's mouth everywhere that there was exposed skin. She looked at him, unable to see clearly, the image of him doubling before her eyes, two Lezards super imposed on each other.

She jumped as she heard a crash, dizzily looking over her shoulder to see Lezard had swept clean the table with his arm. She tried to say something, but he was pushing her down onto the table, lips locking onto her's once again. She could feel his hands touching her back, his fingers graceful as he undid the clumsy knots of her corset, eager to free her of her cumbersome clothes.

"Lezard stop..." She said softly, trying to grab at his arms. "Something is wrong!"

"Don't be scared my darling!" He said, thinking it was nervous apprehension that made her speak out like that. He slid the laces free, the corset loosening around her waist, Lenneth able to breathe a bit better for it. But then he was kissing her again, almost suffocating her in his need, the stray thought of Gods not needing air to breathe dancing through her mind, even as he left her gasping desperately for it.

Hearing the sound of her panting for air, gave him pause, Lezard truly seeing her face for the first time since putting her on the table top. Her eyes were wide, pupils dilated as she looked at him. He touched her forehead, finding it clammy and cold. "Lezard...what's wrong with me...?" She raised a shaky hand to her face, and he spotted something he hadn't noticed earlier. The black and blue of bruises, the cause unknown.

He took hold of that hand gently in his, fingering the hurt skin, a fearful pause in his heart that perhaps he had unknowingly hurt her with his newfound strength. He wanted to question her about them, but already her eyelids were lowering. What little of the blue of her eyes he could see, rolling back as she fainted underneath him. Faintly, oh so faintly, Lenneth could hear Lezard frantically calling out her name, over and over again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was like something out of a science fiction novel, the water mirror looming large and alien in design. It constantly spun in a slow clock wise motion, a laborious, grinding sound that echoed throughout the room. It hummed with power, promising sights unseen, and easy access to locations known. And dwarfed before it were two women, one with hair as golden as the sun, the other with the silvery sheen of moonlight caught in her tresses.

"I thought it easier to show you." Freya said, and with a toss of her head, her blonde hair went flying.

"And you say a piece of the water mirror was stolen?" Lenneth asked, face grave with concern.

"Yes." Freya sighed, loathe to tell the Valkyrie that it was her eldest sister behind the theft. Instead she floated up into the air, coming to a stop at the center of the mirror. "It was just a tiny piece only about this big in circumference." She held her hands apart, showing a shape roughly akin to a watermelon in size. "But powerful is even the tiniest shard of the mirror. We're lucky it heals itself..."

"Yes...you can barely tell any harm was done." Lenneth agreed, looking up at the floating Freya. "But surely you didn't call me here to assess the mirror's damage." She inhaled deeply, scenting the smell of a recent battle in the air. She could sense Freya's dispelled power lurking nearby, the scent of burnt ether wafting through her nostrils. Smells weren't the only thing Lenneth was picking up, her sight saw a broken arrowhead on the ground. She bent, picking it up between her fingers, looking at it thoughtfully.

"A memento from one of the thieves..." Freya was at her side, face angry as she glared in hatred at the ruined weapon. "He dared to fire his weapon on me." Lenneth tsked, shaking her head, her long braid bouncing from the movement. "Show me what has been going on while I slept."

Freya nodded. It was with a heavy heart she turned to the mirror, waving her arm towards it, the still image of water rippling into life. Images came and went on the screen in glorious color, rewinding backwards in times, as the Fertility Goddess considering just how much of the story Lenneth should be allowed to know. She chose not to tell her the tale of Dipan, of Silmeria's desperate flight, and eventual capture by the human mage. Instead she stopped the mirror at the scene of Yggdrasil, showing the human host of Silmeria, and that useless elf vessel Odin sought to use.

There was no sound to accompany the scene, a silent movie that Lenneth did not question the reason behind. She was a trusting, loyal little soldier, who did not doubt her superiors when it came to matters of Intel. She watched intently, blue eyes on the water mirror. She saw the green haired vessel try to claim power at the top of the World Tree, Odin striking him down. She nodded her head in approval of this, watching the ensuing fight impassively. She was surprised when a third mortal appeared on the scene, noting he was good looking in a bookish sort of way. She frowned at the thought, shaking her head slightly. Since when was she attracted to humans?

"Lenneth? Is everything all right?" Freya was looking down at her in concern, the human frozen in time on the water mirror.

"Yes...I just felt...unsettled for a moment." She hesitantly replied, blue eyes troubled. "It's nothing, carry on." This time her voice was strong and sure, almost commanding.

With a nod, Freya commanded the mirror, the scene once again coming to life. Lenneth saw the man join in the fight, unsurprised to learn his power was that of the magi, a wizard skilled in powerful magic. She raised a silver eyebrow at the sight of Odin pulling back from the fight, angrily yelling at the human interlopers. Freya then appeared on the screen, and Lenneth was shocked to see her thrust into a crystal by the force of a powerful blow from the mage.

"Who is that man that can throw about Gods like fleas?" breathed Lenneth, stunned by the human's power.

"His name is Lezard Valeth." Freya's voice dripped with disdain. "A mage from Dipan it seems."

"Seems?"

"Not much is known about him." Freya sighed. "Truly we don't know where he came from, or how he came about his knowledge. Watch what he does next..." It was with careful editing, that she blocked out the sight of Silmeria superimposed on the wizard, instead jumping forward to when Lezard snatched the sacred lance Gungnir, out of the frozen Odin's hand.

"That's impossible!" Lenneth cried, her mouth a perfect o of surprise. "No one but Odin can wield Gungnir!"

"It seems the sacred lance hungered for a new owner." Freya replied.

"But a human?!"

"Human no more. He has become something else...what I don't know..." It was with sad eyes that Freya watched as Lezard and Odin disappeared from the screen, taking off to parts unknown. "I fear what he has done with Odin..." She held up a hand to stifle Lenneth's questions. "The mirror can't track them. I have been unable to see into this twisted wizard's realm, only knowing he has created a second world tree, and Yggdrasil suffers for it." The room shook with a tremor, as though the tree itself was screaming out it's pain, letting it's roots rock the ground under the Valkyrie's feet.

"We're maintaining equilibrium, but barely." continued Freya, unperturbed by the earthquake. "Some of Valhalla has already fallen into Midgard...damage will be extensive to both realms if this keeps up..."

"These are...troubling times indeed." Lenneth sighed. "What would you have me do first?"

"Truthfully?" Lenneth nodded her head, and Freya's face almost crumpled into tears. "I do not know where to begin! My heart would have you rescue Odin first and foremost, but what good would it do to find him, only to return to a destroyed world. And that's assuming he hasn't been..." A choked off sob cut off her words, Freya barely able to imagine the horror of it.

The Valkyrie maiden watched her in sympathy, not saying anything of the dark path her thoughts had taken. Instead she merely waited while the golden haired Goddess composed herself, stiffening her face into a emotionless mask. "No!" She cried heatedly. "As the situation stands, Asgard must be saved! Whatever the cost!"

"I know you do not make this decision lightly." Lenneth said solemnly. Her words were little to comfort to Freya. "There are other ways to save Asgard without Gungnir."

"Yes." agreed Lenneth. "One of the sacred four treasure. But..."

"But nothing. We can take from the realm of Midgard if need be!" Her green eyes flashed with anger. "It was a human that brought this ruin upon us! Let the rest of those filthy mortals pay for his crime!"

"Is...is that wise?" Lenneth said, aghast. "Punishing them all for the sins of one...it's just too...too much!"

"Are you questioning my orders?!" demanded Freya, hands on hips. Lenneth blinked up at her, slowly shaking her head no. "I forgot you like humans." Her disgust was evident in her voice, lips curled in disdain.

"No Goddess...I would do as you command..." _Albeit reluctantly._ thought Lenneth.

Freya looked down at her, seeming mollified. "Good...However...there is a small problem...the location of the orb is unknown..."

"You don't even know where the Dragon Orb is?" said a disbelieving Lenneth. It was beginning to sound like she had her work cut out for her. It made her long for her sisters, made her wish they could break Odin's taboo and exist simultaneously. The work would go much faster if split up among them.

"It has been lost in the recent chaos. I can confirm that Brahms and the orb were seen together recently." Freya did not tell her she had witnessed this with her very own eyes, in this very room.

"Brahms? Who is that?" asked Lenneth, and Freya dismayed, let out a bitter laugh at her question. "That's right...you don't know anything about the Vampire Lord. The struggle with him started long after you went to sleep. No matter, the story is long, too long to tell in the limited time we have. Know this Lenneth! If you can capture him, we can harness his energy as well. At this point I don't care what we use so long as we can save our home!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Ahhhhh! I've become a cheesy romance novelist wanna be! "hides from the reviewers." It was also the scene that would never end...

Fox of Anubis, thank you for the words of encouragement! It helps! Alot! "hugs"

Lezard, hmm...your question...does this mean you want to see Lenneth beat up Lezard?! I can't help but grin at that! But to answer you, I've been sneaking in mentions, such as Lenneth getting bruised by the vampire, and feeling dizzy. Hinting that something is wrong with her. Poor girl has enough problems with Lezard outclassing her on the power scale, what with his own magic, Odin's power, and Gungnir...now she's suddenly having problems she shouldn't...I mean since when could a lowly vampire fiend hurt a Creator?!

Aura! Yes Lezard rules when he's being a bad ass! But also as a sexy pervert. I'm having way too much fun having him molest Lenneth in this fic! Oh yeah, that is the real Lenneth from the present time period Freya summoned. Not to get all spoileriffic on my own fic, but...hmm...how should I say it...well...just think back to how he's so sure none of the Gods can get into his realm...and then consider the fact he has forgotten there is a second Lenneth running around out there...Where there is a will, there is a way!

And because it amused me, (and gives you the idea of the bad influence over my shoulder) something smut master Evilerk told me when I used him as a sounding board for a particular line in chapter five:

You always knew me "walks around her" knew of my power ...what I was capable of.and you never shy-ed away from me...that's why i think we make a good match.strokes her hair Because we complement each other so well ..then you know..smooch kiss grope fond..oh lezard...it's so big...oh..lennth you'll enjoy ever.."inch" second of it..


	7. Chapter 7

Trailing fingertips across Lenneth's face, smoothing the hair back from her clammy forehead, the mage turned new God, let out a sigh. He was worried, a feeling the necromancer known as Lezard Valeth was not accustomed to experiencing. In truth he almost never worried, preferring to be calm and collected, level headed when things went wrong. Perhaps it was because he was so meticulous when it came to plans, to the point of obsessiveness, always having fail safes and numerous backup plans should something go bad that he never had need to let his practical demeanor slip.

But then he had never had to care about someone else before. People were generally a burden to him, to be used then tossed aside. How ironic now that he found himself ensnared, and willingly so, by his own hand, to the fate of another being. He looked down at his beloved Goddess, she who had caused him to feel many things, even made him despair on occasion, and now all he felt was worry and fear.

"Lenneth..." He called out softly, hands caressing her face, trying to rouse her from her slumber. She had been sleeping for hours now, unresponsive to outside stimuli,

her Godly aura flaring up, looking weaker and weaker by the minute. It was clear she was changing, and he had a pretty good idea to what. Lezard narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular, wishing he had someone worthy of taking out his rage on. This slumber of hers was an unforeseen side effect, unnatural and disturbing, a sign that some bit of paradox leaked in, even to this world he had created.

Lezard sighed, shifting onto the bed, hearing the mattress creak as he moved Lenneth into his embrace. He cuddled her close to his body, forehead resting in the crook of his shoulder, feeling the coldness of her skin against his. He wrapped his arms around her, trying to lend her his warmth, face resting in her hair, the platinum strands unsettled by his breath.

Even in sleep, Lenneth wasn't completely quiet. Occasionally she let out a moan, the woman restless in his arms, arms flailing about, weak as a kitten. He merely held her tighter, trying to still her movements. Lezard wondered if she was aware of what was going on, did her arms lash out in an attempt to catch her fading power, to pull it back into her, futile though the gesture may be? He didn't know, and she was in no state to tell him.

He could see her eyes moving under the lids, a frantic motion signaling she was dreaming. Lezard wondered what sort of images her fevered mind tossed out at her. Lenneth moaned again, her breath hot against his neck, the sound sad and full of pain. Her aura flickered, dimming for a moment and then stabilized, shining bright purple once again. Lezard sent out his own power, a testing probe, bringing the taste of her aura to him. He could feel it on his tongue, a zap of energy, brief and fulfilling, and lacking that extra edge of the Creator.

"So..." He murmured to himself, stroking her hair. "Sixth level once again..." He watched as her breathing evened out, chest rising and falling softly. Lenneth let out a murmur, snuggling close to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. That made Lezard smile, even as he mind raced with possibilities. He wasn't that surprised that she had reverted to her former power level. It was to be expected after all. He had been playing havoc with the world's time line, the assimilation of Odin rendering the events that would lead to Lenneth's elf evolution null and void. His smile deepened, a hint of malice to it, as another thought came to his mind. Perhaps this was for the best, there couldn't be two Creators after all...and she would be more manageable at a weakened power level. More...dependent on him.

Laughter escaped from his lips, deep chuckles that seemed to reach down to Lenneth's very soul, the girl letting out a shiver in response. _Yes._ He thought in deep satisfaction, his hand on her hair. _This suits me quite nicely._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dipan...once a magnificent kingdom, a glorious empire that held all others in check, it was the trendsetter city that all others endeavored to copy. Now it was no more, laying in ruins before their feet, buildings looming large and empty. Already the ghosts of the people who had lived here haunted this place, the air filled with sadness over the tragedy that had occurred here.

The party of three silently walked through the empty streets, eyes open and alert for possible dangers. It was still too early for the jungle to claim this land, monsters still recalling the threat of humanity and staying far, far away. But soon they would learn that the humans were gone, and would descend upon this place, making the terrain dangerous to travel alone and unarmed.

Alice let out a sigh, rubbing her arms against a chill that only she could feel. She was the princess of this ghost town, the sole survivor of the Barbarossa regime, heir to nothing but bad memories and bloodshed.

"You okay?" She heard Rufus ask, placing his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, trying to flash him a brave smile, but pain was in her eyes.

"I'll be fine..." Alicia sighed. She had to be. There was nothing left except to push on, live her life as best she could. She could see the castle, looming close in the distance, a grand building with high turrets and made of smooth white stone. Stain glass windows of brilliant design gleamed in the sunlight, sending out rainbows of colors on the cobblestone before them.

Arngrim walked ahead of them by several feet, sword drawn and cautiously scanning the area. He approached the front of the castle, unsurprised at how easily the door creaked open at his touch. He nodded at them, then went in, soon disappearing from sight. She found herself staring at the door, memories coming unbidden of the last time she had been here. Of the time before claiming the ghoul powder, of when it all went wrong for them.

"Shhh..." She gave a start, feeling Rufus wrap his arms around her from behind. "Don't think about it..." She reached up, touching the arm across her chest, wondering how he seemed to always sense where her thoughts lay. She let out a little sigh, leaning against his front, enjoying his breath against the side of her face. "You should let go of me..." Alicia said at last. "Arngrim won't like it if he finds us slacking off like this..."

"Arngrim's just jealous." Rufus said with a muffled laugh against her hair. "He wishes he had a cute princess to call his own." Alicia blushed, and asked, "Do you really think I'm cute?"

"Definitely..." He was glad her back was to him, so she couldn't see the blush on his face. She went to move, and he squeezed her tighter, just enjoying the feel of her in his arms.

"Well isn't this precious..." A harsh mocking voice said, causing the two to jump apart, a gasp on the princess' lips. She whirled around, eyes scanning the area, "Dallas?!" She saw nothing, but heard a sound behind her. She turned again, hands hovering over the sheathe of her sword, fumbling to draw her weapon.

"Would you really pull your blade on an old childhood friend?"

"Over there!" Rufus cried, letting an arrow fly free of his bow. It arced over the roof of one of the abandoned houses, seeming to slam into thin air. A blur of black appeared, the figure of a man, stumbling as the arrow head embedded itself into his left arm.

"Dallas..." Her eyes were wide, and sad, staring up at the man with the reddish brown hair. His bangs were long, flipped to cover half his face, the other side being revealed to be grayish blue in color, with thick vein lines protruding on the surface. The mark of a victim given to the ravages of the full effects of the ghoul powder.

"Alicia..." His yellow eyes seemed to revert back to normal, for a second the man, not the undead fiend, was there before them, wanting to warn them, warn her. "You should leave this place...leave before they come back..."

"Who?" She asked, even as Rufus trained another arrow on the man.

"Walther and Gyne..." He answered, speaking of his undead brethren. "They'll want revenge against you...against the Valkyrie that sleeps within you..."

"Sleeps no more..." She corrected him. "Silmeria is gone..."

"You think that would matter to them...to us?!" His eyes turned yellow again, and he howled, a blur in the wind. Rufus' arrow missed him, the undead ghoul vanishing before their eyes.

"Dallas wait! We could help you...help each other!" Alicia called out, but there was no response.

"Let's join Arngrim inside..." Rufus advised. "It's too open out here...we're sitting ducks..." He had to grab her by the arm, half dragging her behind him when she made no motion to move. With a push, he had her inside the castle, the half elf endeavoring to close the door behind him. With a struggle he managed to lower the iron bar of the door, locking it closed. He turned and watched as Alicia took a few hesitant steps deeper into the room, her footsteps muffled on the carpet.

"I wish he hadn't run away..." She said with a sigh.

"Why?" asked Rufus bluntly.

"...he could have given us answers, told us if there was a cure..." She trailed off with a gasp, a horrible thought occurring to the princess. "Maybe there isn't a cure...maybe that's why Dallas still remains a ghoul!"

"Don't think like that!" snapped Rufus. "There has to be a cure!"

"But why wouldn't he use it?" wondered Alicia. "He didn't choose this curse...it was forced on him, surely..."

"The ghoul powder ravages not only the body but the mind..." It was Arngrim, returning to their side, having heard the castle door slam shut. "At this point he probably doesn't want to be cured."

"But it might not be too late for him?" Hope was in her voice, and neither man wanted to dash it.

"I take it we have company." The warrior in blue said, turning his attention to Rufus. The half elf nodded, leaning against the door. "Yeah, one of the three mages...He's probably gone off to get the others."

"Dallas wouldn't do that!" protested Alicia. "He's my friend."

"Was your friend." pointed out Rufus. "Now? Who knows..." He shook his head, sighing. "What have you found out?" He asked Arngrim.

"The castle's deserted...no big surprise there...there's been some looting." Arngrim crossed his arms over his chest, looking disgusted. "Anything valuable that wasn't nailed down has been taken. However...the basement and dungeons appear to have been left alone."

"How do you know that?" asked Rufus. "You haven't been gone long enough to scout out the bottom levels of the castle."

"No monsters." Arngrim rubbed his nose. "If anyone had risked entering the lower levels, they surely would have been slaughtered by the beasts down below."

"If that happened...They'd have been let into the rest of the palace..." realized Alicia. She knew most monsters weren't smart enough to work out how to open doors. Someone would have to let them out, either on purpose or accidentally.

"Exactly..." Arngrim smiled at her.

"So shall we go?" Rufus looked between the girl and the man. "I'm eager to get to the library, find the cure, and get out!" Alicia nodded. "Me too!"

"I have no objections to that...just be prepared to fight..." Arngrim looked eager, his beserker blood thirsting to let his blade taste undead flesh once again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenneth woke up with a startled gasp, her body tense and leaping forward. It was only Lezard's restraining arm on her waist that kept the Valkyrie from falling off the bed, the woman looking around in dazed confusion. He hauled her struggling body back onto his lap, surprised by the speed in which she had moved. The woman had given no sign she was close to awakening, just one moment asleep, the next dangling half off the bed in her desperate flight to get away from whatever nightmare chased after her.

"It's all right Lenneth!" Lezard said, practically shouting at her, holding her arms down. She looked up at him, and for a second she appeared not to recognize him, blue eyes blank and staring. Her breath came out in short heavy pants, a fine sheen of sweat on her skin, her stare unsettling him. "It was just a dream..." He added, in a soothing tone, hesitant to let go of her arms. He could feel her muscles straining, wanting to lash out against something, and he wasn't about to become a target.

"A...a dream?" Lenneth asked, the light slowly returning to her eyes, the woman becoming more aware of her surroundings. Lezard nodded, and felt her shudder. "No...more like a nightmare..." She murmured with a shake of her head.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked, hands still on her arms, waiting to be sure she had control of herself.

"I..." Lenneth opened her mouth to speak, but hesitated. Her eyes showed her confusion. "I can't remember...only bits and pieces...an unspeakable fear...something important lost..." She shivered, and he could feel her flesh goose pimpling under his hands. Lezard was quiet, thinking over her words, wondering how much of that dream had been prophetic.

"Lezard..." Lenneth was looking at his hands, lightly struggling against the firm grip he had on her. He didn't offer an apology, but he did loosen his hold, sliding his hands down her arms, smoothing over the satin of her sleeves. From there he placed a hand on her hip, pressing down just enough to keep her from trying to move out of his lap. She settled back against him with a put upon sigh, leaning against his chest.

"Lezard?" She tried again, something clearly on her mind. "What happened...? What's wrong with me?" Lezard was quiet, debating if he should tell her or not. He almost wanted to let her have her illusions, keep them from shattering. But that could be dangerous in another way. He let out a deep sigh, sad and frustrated to have to be the one to tell her this.

"Lezard?!" His silence was making her worry, and she reached up, touching the side of his face. Her gentle touch eased his face down to look at her, purple eyes grim. "Tell me..." begged Lenneth, feeling him lean into her touch. A hand came up to caress hers, holding her palm to his skin.

"What do you remember?" He asked instead, fingers caressing the back of her hand. He watched as her brow furrowed, the girl trying to remember as best she could. "I...I remember passing out..." By the faint flush on her cheeks, she remembered what they had been doing just moments before. "Of being dizzy...and seeing things that couldn't possible be there...!"

"Seeing things?" He said surprised. This was news to him. "Like what?"

She gave him a look, sensing he was trying to change the subject. "It doesn't matter..." She couldn't admit that for a second he had seemed to change into Lucian, his mahogany locks turning yellow under her hands.

"Hmm..." Just a sound, the mage considering his next words. Lenneth called his name again, voice urgent in her need to know. She was surprised to hear him let out a deep sigh, his eyes seeking to avoid hers. "You're not sick." He said at last.

"Gods do not suffer from illness..." Lenneth frowned, a touch of doubt in the back of her mind. "But..."

"But you don't feel right..." supplied Lezard, his hand nervously playing with the strands of her hair. He concentrated on those silver strands, watching the play of light reflect off her luxurious tresses. Anything to avoid looking at her.

"Just tell me!" Lenneth sounded impatient, fingers touching his chest, poking him slightly.

"It's the time paradox." He answered hearing her let out a gasp. "It's catching up to you, changing you..."

"Changing me...how?" asked Lenneth, fearing she already knew. He confirmed her fears with his next words. "Your body is adapting to the new timeline, becoming what you were before Odin summoned you, before the events in the Weeping Lilies Meadow."

Lenneth opened and closed her mouth, shocked by the news. She swallowed nervously, and said at last, "But it shouldn't have caught up so quickly with me...There should have still been time..."

"Time? To do what? Stop me?" He smirked at her, watching her blue eyes narrow into a glare. "I take that as a yes." He laughed, hand tightening in her hair. "I think...my world has accelerated events...there's never been two Creators before...the power seeks to restore balance..."

"Why me and not you?" She wondered out loud.

"Take it as a sign that my new timeline is replacing yours...making much needed repairs and alterations." Lezard said, fingers brushing against the back of her neck.

She didn't like hearing that, her lips a stiff line of disapproval. "Don't give me that look my love! It is for the better, you'll see...!"

"Better for whom?" demanded Lenneth. "So far I have yet to see how anyone besides you benefits from this..." He flashed her another one of his infuriating smiles. "The humans for one...they will be better off without Odin interfering in their lives."

"How easily you speak of humanity..." Lenneth sighed. "When we both know you care nothing for your fellow mortals!"

"My former people." Lezard corrected her. "It's true I don't really give a damn either way, but I know they mean something to you. Your soft sentiments towards those lesser beings is really quite...endearing." She was quiet in response, and he moved his hand up from her neck, sliding towards her cheek. She was still cool to the touch, and he was surprised when Lenneth leaned into his hand, the girl trying to steal some of it's warmth for her own.

"What else will change..." It was a whisper from her, his ears straining to pick up her sad words.

"I can't really say." He gave an uncaring shrug, moving to lean back against the cushions of the bed. His hands were a guiding touch on Lenneth's body, easing her to lie flat against him. "Minor things really...perhaps it will affect what humans are born and when they die..."

"What about memories?" Lenneth asked, staring at his chest. Her fingers were tracing lazy circles on his skin, and she felt him tense up at the question.

"Memories..." He let out a laugh, sounding excited. "They are a fragile thing...easily lost as time goes on..."

"So I might forget...forget everything...forget...him..." Her voice was heavy with sadness, her eyes wet at the thought of losing treasured memories. She held back her tears, kept them from falling even as Lezard smirked, satisfaction in that leer of his. "Yes, you truly may..." The thought that she could forget all about a former love truly excited him, she could see the glee in his eyes as he forced her to look at him, hands tipping her head up towards his. "Would that really be such a bad thing?"

His words distressed her, causing Lenneth to fall silent, with eyes that were wide and sad. It made Lezard sigh to see her look at him like that, and he frowned. "So sad...so unbearably sad." Fingering her cheeks, he caressed gently with his thumbs, a light sensation under her eyes.

The touch did little to wipe that look off her face, the Goddess lowering her eyelids to hide her azure eyes from his intensely peering ones. "I wish you could be happy here...with me." Lezard said, realizing he hadn't seen her smile much since he had taken her into his new world.

"What if I told you, you ask for the impossible?" asked Lenneth. She felt him lifting up her face, forcing her to make eye contact with him. "I can't be happy being your prisoner..."

"I already told you, your are not my captive, but a guest..." She quickly interrupted him. "Call it what you like, but we both know the truth. I can't leave here...you won't let me..."

"Next I suppose you'll be crying out about how you want your freedom." Lezard said this more harshly then he intended, her words putting him in a foul mood. Lenneth drew back as though he had slapped her, blue eyes looking wounded. The mage found himself sighing, reaching with a hand on the small of her back to keep her pressed onto the front of his body. "I'll give you everything you could ever desire...food, clothing, jewels...my undivided attention...I'll worship you in ways that mortal of yours couldn't even begin to dream of..."

Lenneth hated to admit it, but she found his words seductive, the thought of someone being that devoted to her making her heart beat just a little faster. But still she argued, not wanting to give in to him. "You can't buy my love...a few trinkets won't make this right." She shook her head, hair brushing against his chest from the movement. "You've stolen from me...yes you have!" She flared up in anger when she saw him open his mouth to protest. "My freedom, my Godhood, the life I had. All for your own selfish desires..."

"If it's selfish of me to want what's best for you, than so be it!" Lezard was rolling them over, so that she was pinned under his body. She stared up at him in wary surprise, placing her hands flat against his chest, struggling to squirm out from under his weight. "I suppose you think you're what's best for me...?" She scoffed at this, trying to be brave, even as she felt a tinge of dangerous excitement at being trapped underneath him.

"Yes...yes I do." He said this with brazen confidence. "Everything I've done is so that we can be together..." He was leaning his face in close, she knew he was going to kiss her, and yet she didn't turn away, letting his lips seal over hers in a searing kiss. She held herself in check, keeping her gasps to a minimal when he pulled away. She almost managed to sound convincing when she said, "I feel nothing for you."

"Really?" The leer on Lezard's face made her nervous, and she felt his hands moving around on her body. "That almost sounds like an open invitation to test that claim..." One hand was on her rear, squeezing her rump trying to make her cry out, even as his other hand found her breast. Fondling her through her bodice, touch firm as he leaned in to nibble against her ear. She felt a blush on her face, as she let out a moan, embarrassment in her eyes as she arched into his touch.

The sound seemed to satisfy him, and he whispered into her ear. "Such a shame I don't have time to play with you now."

"Wh...what?!" She was confused as he pushed up off her body, going to leave the bed. Lenneth raised up on her elbows, watching as he adjusted his clothing, his blue coat appearing as though by magic over his shirt. "Where are you going?"

"Just something I have to check on my dear..." He was cocky arrogance as he smiled at her. "Do try not to sound so...disapointed." She was grabbing a pillow, Lenneth letting out an infuriated yell as she threw it at him with all her might. It passed harmlessly through his body, as he faded from the room, leaving her to be surrounded with his echoing laughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They fought their way through the castle's lower levels, encountering all manners of beasts. From goblins to skeletons, even suits of living armor, their weapons constantly on the move. Arngrim eagerly leaped into the fray, proclaiming the monsters weak and hardly worth the effort of killing. But he had a smile on his face, laughing as he told the goblins over and over, "You will die!"

Alicia and Rufus were more reserved, keeping an eye on each other, the princess blade hacking through bone, the archer's arrows flying to pound and pierce into tender flesh. Occasionally the girl was called on to heal her comrades, using what little magic she possessed to shout out a healing spell.

Down they went, through three flights of stairs, creeping lower and lower. They even passed by the room with the time machine the three mages had constructed. For a moment Alicia toyed with the idea of destroying it, preventing Lezard from ever using it again, now or in the future...But there was a magical barrier on the door, and try as she might, she could not get through.

"Damn it!" She kicked at the barrier, and nearly ended up on her rear for her troubles. The princess glared at the door, angry and sullen. She had harbored the hope that destroying the machine might prevent Lezard from ever coming to the past in the first place.

"It seems that stinking wizard was here..." Arngrim noted gravely. "Making sure no one else could utilize the time machine."

"He thinks of everything, doesn't he." Rufus said, disgusted.

"He can't possible..." said Alicia practically. "No one is that good...not even the Gods!" No one shushed her or accused her of blasphemy, the two men having low opinions of the Asgardians due to the ordeals they had experienced in their lives.

"Well if he does mess up, we'll be there to take advantage of it..." Arngrim grinned, liking the thought of getting a chance to pound on the mage once more. Rufus stifled a groan, the half elf thinking his companions mad to want to go up against Lezard again. "Let's keep moving..." He suggested, fingers checking to make sure the string of his steel bow was still tight.

"Right..." Alicia groaned, not wanting to face more monsters. But on the bright side, the ones they slaughtered stayed dead, and with no one around to work the machines, no more were regenerated. It looked like it would be smooth sailing on the way back, an easy rest for the trio.

Eventually they reached the laboratory, footsteps echoing loudly in the empty room. It seemed like a lifetime ago that she and Rufus had been here, alone and somehow managing to best the wizard's prized pet, that of a primordial ooze. It's bloodstains were still on the floor, dark and grimy, the only reminder left that it had once been here.

Past the long thin, silver tubes, coffins really, of frozen monsters, and bodies of fallen Dipan soldiers, both being used in twisted experiments, they walked. Until they reached a door, the one that led into the small library, cramped with bookshelves, and one thin table. The trio split up, each taking a different part of the library as their own. Hours must have gone by, the three lost in heavy research, searching, searching for anything and everything to do with ghoul powder.

"Damn it! There's nothing here!" Rufus exclaimed, throwing a book down on the ground. His lips curled back, the half elf wanting to spit.

"We haven't searched all the books..." Alicia said, barely glancing up from the tome she read. "You just have to be patient..."

"How can I be..." Rufus let out a groan, brushing back his long green hair. "All I keep finding, IF I find anything on the powder, is stuff on how to make it, and how to..." He trailed off, and she looked up at the silence. "How to what?" She asked, curious.

He looked away from her, not wanting to say. "Rufus, tell me..."

"There's suggestions on how to kill one who is afflicted by the powder." came Arngrim's harsh voice. "Really gruesome stuff...I'd stay far away from those books if I was you princess...they'll just give you nightmares..."

Rufus shot him a glare. "I would have liked to have not told her about that if you don't mind."

"I can take it...I'm a big girl." She frowned at them both, not liking that they sought to protect her by withholding information. "It sounds like useful knowledge...to use in case we encounter Gyne and Walther..."

"And Dallas?" prompted Rufus. Her blue eyes turned away from his, not wanting to think about killing a beloved childhood friend. "Let's keep looking." She said instead, turning back to the books. Rufus sighed, thinking it was pointless. He leaned against the bookcase, and nearly fell over when it suddenly moved with a loud clacking noise. Books clattered to the floor, one after another, hitting the ground with large thumps.

"What did you do?!" demanded Arngrim, a large green tome in his hand.

"No...nothing...it moved on it's on..." Rufus turned, surprised to see the wooden bookcase had swung inwards, a narrow passage revealed in it's place. It was dark, lit by a torch that had it's flame dimming. "A secret room..." Alicia was hardly surprised. There had been many such rooms built into the castle. Even her mother had used one, when hiding from the dark valkyrie Hrist. _MOTHER!_ Her eyes closed, for a second they felt wet. _Why didn't you wait just a little longer for me...?!_

"We should explore it." Arngrim stated.

"No, really? You think so?" Rufus said, highly sarcastic. The blue clad warrior rolled his eyes at the half elf, annoyed by his tone. "Sorry..." Rufus held up his hands in a placating manner. "Guess I'm a little on edge..."

"Understandable..."

"We all are..." Alicia said. _For different reasons._ She added in her mind. "Shall we?" She reached up, taking a fresh torch from the library's wall.

"After you..." Arngrim gestured with his hand.

"Ladies first." agreed Rufus with a smile.

Alicia shook her head, stepping forward. She was a bit surprised they hadn't insisted on checking out the room ahead of her. But it made her glad that they trusted her enough to go first. She drew her sword, torch held in her left hand. "Let's not waste another minute then." She said, stepping into the passage way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued

This was a hard chapter to get out...heck, this story is hard to write period...Plot moves forward, slowly but surely..."passes out from the effort it took to write this chapter."

---Michelle

Lezard, nope! I didn't forget about this fic. I think about it often, it's just very hard to write. Especially for the non Lezard and Lenneth scenes. Although this time I found myself stumbling on the Lezard and Lenneth stuff too...Hope the chapter doesn't read too rough...Oh! As for your question, when Lezard was fondling Lenneth in chapter one, nope, Alicia and company weren't around to witness that. He made sure to render her unconscious long before they showed up. ;-)

Heh, I like how you put it one review...Lezard cuddling her every chance he gets. That was a cute way to say it. And yes...he's waited for her so long, he can't help himself. He's gotta touch her. As you can imagine he's very impatient having to wait for her to come around to wanting him back:-D

Oh and gentile is a word. Just not the one I wanted to use.

Aestrella, I love, LOVED your review! It had me grinning from ear to ear.

Aragon Asten! Yay! You're still reading. Update your fic, okay! That's an order from your queen! As for Rufus and Alicia, well if you read Chains of Fate, you should know by now the only characters guaranteed to show up every chapter is Lezard and Lenneth:-D Everyone else has to share screen time and hope for the best. As for the why does this have more reviews, I guess everyone is enjoying seeing Lezard seduce Lenneth!

Fox of Anubis, yes Lezard, nose bleed...oh my! Should be good when he encounters the second Lenneth. As for Freya, yes she's a snob here...she's not so bad in Chains of Fate, likes humans a bit more. I dunno...I guess I see most of the games' Gods as really snobby, and looking down on mortals all the time.

Aura, I'm glad you took a break from WOW to read this. I know how addicting that game is!


	8. Chapter 8

The room was still in good repair, looking much like it had the last time Lezard had used the time machine. The pillars gleamed, the marble shiny and cold, the walls dust and cobweb free. In the center of the room there was a deep depression, circular in shape, with gold runes inscribed in a complex hexagram. It was the largest compass ever made, and crafted out of stone floor. Five gravel constructs surrounded it, each positioned made to mark a different direction on the stone compass. Their points aimed at the circle's center, were whole and untouched.

Lezard trailed his hand over one of the constructs, adjusting it's position slightly. Click click click went the gravel, like the ticking of a clock as he maneuvered it to point to the future. He spared a glance over his shoulder, seeing the barrier the dark Valkyrie Hrist had put in place to guard this room. Lezard laughed, having found it too easy to pass through her magic wards. He supposed it was adequate enough to do the job, should one be a normal human, but he was anything but! He added his own power to the barrier, strengthening it to keep the other Gods from meddling. It would not do for them to find the time machine, no...

He could sense others moving about the castle, humans and undead things, but they were of no concern to him. Their essence buzzed about in the back of his mind like gnats, annoying but easily ignored. It was the Asgardians he had to take notice of, surprised that none had approached him since leaving his new world. He supposed they were a cowardly lot, to afraid to face him and Gungnir just yet. Lezard smirked, looking forward to the reckoning he would have with them.

But for now, he had things to do. Timelines to mold, a person to meet, in order to ensure no paradox would occur in concern to his becoming a God. Lezard stepped into the center of the stone compass, his hand raised over his head. He blinked, concentrating and Gungnir appeared in his grasp, deadly and gleaming from the light of the runes.

"Now..." His face was deadly serious as he called out in a commanding voice. "Open the gates of time!" He stepped into the center of the circle, and had to close his eyes as an intense golden light washed over him. A wind approached where there was none, tugging at his clothes, lifting his cape up to flare out behind him. His hair ruffled, though he himself did not stagger as the wind sought to toss him about the room as though he was a rag doll.

Lezard stood tall and straight, and risked opening his eyes when he heard the chime of bells. The air shimmered around him as though from an intense heat, blurring, obscuring the details of the room. He stood watching, waiting for his vision to clear, and when it did he smiled to see the room in ruins, pillars old and decrepit. He laughed again, finding the trip easier this time than the last.

He quickly stepped out of the circle, and with a thought Gungnir disappeared from his hand, shifting into the ether between dimensions where it rested, waiting for his call. Even as he walked, his body seemed to shimmer, his surroundings twisting in a wash of colors, taking him elsewhere, to a place he knew all too well. It was a tower he went to, dark and foreboding, with three windmills attached to the side. Lezard stood on the roof, ignoring the ghosts that seemed to haunt the tile rooftop, settling his hood around his face, cloaking it in shadows. It would not do to frighten the owner of this abode.

He teleported again, this time inside the tower, pleased at how easy it was to travel in this manner as a God. He no longer had to chant out the complicated spells of ancient magic, no now it was just a matter of thinking where he wanted to go. With a simple thought and slight exert of his will, Lezard could go anywhere...anywhere in the nine realms, though he hadn't yet found a way to sneak past the barrier of time without the machine's assistance.

Lezard's footsteps were muffled as he walked, glancing about the room. _Now where would he be at this time of night...?_ He didn't bother checking the bedroom, knowing his sleeping habits all too well. He tried the library, seeing stacks of books piled onto the table, notes littering the floor. But no sign of his quarry, even as lightning flashed outside the tower window. _Ah of course..._ He smiled, thinking he should have gone straight to the laboratory to begin with.

Once again he was on the move, not bothering to walk, merely thinking where he wanted to be. He teleported, keeping the noise to a minimal, wanting his presence to be a surprise. Not that the young man hovering over the body on the gray slab would have noticed him. No...his eyes were all for the naked girl spread out on the jagged stone. His hands were on her chest, brown gloves touching the breasts, caressing, molding them into the shape and size he wanted.

Lightning flashed again, and the young man glanced up. "I must hurry...It's almost time..." He fretted. He went to attach tubes to the body, sharp edges piercing the delicate flesh. The youth turned towards a pump, giving it a push, and red liquid flowed through the tubes, filling the body up with the blood it needed to sustain it. Lezard watched this, familiar with the ritual, having performed it numerous times, and each time he had met with failure.

"It's not going to work you know." Lezard spoke up, unable to bear watching his younger self fail. The youth whirled around, purple cape swirling about his body, as he brought up his arms, a spell on his lips. "Fire lance!" Three balls of fire appeared, molding themselves into the shape of spears. For an instance they swirled into the air around the caster before torpedoing towards Lezard. The God merely held up his hand, and they harmlessly crashed into it, dissipating with a thin trail of smoke.

"You simply don't have the power to capture a Goddess." He continued as though his younger self hadn't just tried to kill him. His eyes traveled over his body, looking at the mismatched colors of clothing, of the green jacket over a mustard yellow shirt, and brown pants. His hair was messy, his purple eyes looking wild.

"Who are you?!" demanded the younger Lezard, his mouth agape at the cloaked stranger.

"Someone you can trust." The God announced, stifling a smile. His younger self reacted in just the manner he expected.

"I don't trust anyone."

"Not even yourself?" He slowly lowered his hood, revealing immaculately groomed hair of chocolate brown locks, the bangs long and falling over his amethyst orbs. Lezard watched as his younger self's mouth fell open even wider. "What manner of trickery is this?!"

"No trick." He moved, walking closer to the body on the slab. Lezard watched him nervously, not wanting him to touch his precious homunculus. He looked at it closely, fingers tracing over her face, hovering but not touching. "You didn't get her smile right..." He commented, his back to the boy. "Her lips are fuller, more pouty." This time he did touch the body, fingering her hair. "And her hair isn't this shade..." He frowned, finding the strands too dark a gray.

"What are you..."

"She'd be insulted you got the details wrong." Lezard told him, finding the body substandard for his beloved Goddess. "But I suppose it's not bad for a first try."

"How did you..."

"How did I know?" interrupted Lezard. He let out a chuckle. "Silly boy, it's because I am you." He gave a graceful shrug of his shoulders. "No matter, you'll get better at making bodies...at capturing her likeness..." He let out a weary sigh. "You'll have years of practice to perfect your art."

"You're just trying to distract me..." The younger Lezard said, hand reaching into his belt. He pulled out a wicked looking knife, the jagged blade curving inwards. "Keep me from my goal..." He was creeping forward on silent footsteps, eyeing the intruder's back. Thunder rumbled as he lifted up his arm, bringing down the blade to slam into his flesh. The youth was shocked when the blade shattered as though meeting rock, and Lezard backhanded him, his body flying through the air to slam into the wall with a thud.

He slid to the floor, landing on his knees, a glare in his purple eyes as he stared at the God. "Go ahead and kill me!" He goaded. "My life is not worth living without her!"

"You really mean that..." Lezard laughed. "Ah the impetuousness of love, I know it well." He turned back to the body, waving a hand over it. Dark hair lightened, growing out to sweep past her knees, and her curves evened out, the girl becoming slightly less top heavy than before. Lezard touched her face, fingers caressing her lips, changing them to the shape and texture he knew intimately well. "I think you'll agree...this is more like the Goddess you saw..."

With a nonchalant wave, he had the naked girl levitate off the slab, spinning around to stand upright, feet hovering inches off the floor. He watched as his younger self got up off the floor, a reverent look in his eyes. "Yes..." The young Lezard breathed out. "That's perfect...she's perfect!"

"It is still a pale imitation of the real one."

"But at least this way I can have her...I can hold her...touch her..." Lust was in his purple eyes, an embarrassed blush on his cheek. "...make love to her..." A desire the God knew all too well! He shifted, uncomfortable at the leer on his younger self's face, wondering if he ever looked at Lenneth like that. If he had, no wonder she reacted in fear of him at times!

He moved his hand, allowing the body to rest once again on the slab. "I am not here to make your desires come true...not yet at any rate." He adjusted his glasses, considering his next words. "I've come to impart important information to you...information you need to know..."

"I already know everything there is to know." His younger self boasted. "I have discovered the philosopher's stone!"

"Fool!" His fist slammed into the slab, the body rocking slightly from the tremors he wrought on the table. "You think I don't know that you have yet to dechiper the codex? You know nothing! You've had just the merest taste of knowledge, and you're too stupid to yearn for more!"

"If I'm so stupid, then why are you here?" The young Lezard crossed his arms over his chest, with a sullen stare at his Godly self.

"Good grief, I really did think I knew everything back then..." muttered Lezard, running his hand through his hair. "What an annoying little prick I was." He laughed, realizing the insults his friend Mystina had hurled at him were accurate. "I want you to listen to me, and listen good. I'm only going to tell you this once, so you better pay attention." He watched as his younger self rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Keep making your homunculi...it matters not to me, but it will be good practice." The God said.

"Will I succeed?"

Lezard shook his head. "No...not in this endeavor. Not in the way you hoped...but you will find success...in a grander ambition than caging a Goddess into mortal flesh." He watched his younger self frown, and sighed again. "You don't realize what I am, do you? What I've...what you'll become?"

The younger Lezard bit back a comment about him becoming old, just watching and waiting. "You fool!" scoffed Lezard. "Don't you recognize a God when you see one?!"

"You're a God...but that's impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible to a master of time and space." Now it was the older Lezard's turn to brag. "I can tell you how I did it...and when...though I suppose you will want to do this immediately...However...that doesn't fit into my plans."

"What do I care of your plans?" Lezard hmphed. "If I become a God, I can go to her..." He grinned, clearly picturing the scene in his mind.

"You might not care at the moment, but when you become me you certainly will." His tone was mild, Lezard trying to keep from growing angry. "Fortunately I have fail safes in place...you won't be able to access what you need to transcend your mortality until the time is ripe..."

"And when will that be?"

"It should be when you reach your 24th year..." Lezard heard his younger self let out a groan, impatience vibrating off of him. "But that's years away!"

"Yes." He nodded. "It will be a lesson in patience for you."

"Will I at least get to have the Goddess during this wait?" His was a one track mind it seemed.

"No...you will have to be content with slacking your lust on the bodies you make." He stifled a shudder, thankful he no longer had to satisfy himself with the cold, lifeless husk of a homunculus. Not when he had a warm, all too live Goddess waiting for him back in the past.

"What are you smirking at?" demanded his younger self suspiciously.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with...just know your 24th year will be a busy one..." He almost told him that he would encounter his beloved Valkyrie two times during that age, but now he was not so sure. Not with the way the timeline was so screwed up. Instead he said, "You will travel to the ruins of Dipan..."

"Dipan? I've heard of no such place..."

"But rest assured it exists." He strode over to the map hanging on the West corner of the wall. He picked up a red pin, pushing it into an island, marking the spot on the map. "It is there that you will meet your destiny."

"How will I get to such a far out place?" The God was surprised. "You haven't discovered the magics of teleporatation yet?" Lezard shook his head no. "No matter I shall teach you."

"And what will I do, once I get there...?"

"You will find the time machine." He held up a finger in warning. "And lest you think to go there now, know this..." He slowly let out a smile, confident and cocky. "I'll have a barrier on it...the magic won't fade away until you come of age. Of course..." He chuckled. "Knowing you as well as I do, you will risk going over there earlier. Have fun testing my barrier."

"I'll break it old man." boasted the young Lezard. "Youth wins out over old age any day." Lezard merely chuckled in response. "What do I do with this time machine?"

"You will travel back hundreds of years, to the century when Dipan thrived. To the time just before it's fall...you shall ingratiate yourself to the courts, get on the wizard's good side, pretend to be their apprentice."

"And I do this because?" asked Lezard, not liking the thought of serving someone else.

"Merely to bide your time until the princess returns. She will prove instrumental to your becoming a God, and ultimately claiming Lenneth as your own."

"Lenneth?"

"The Valkyrie's true name." Lezard told him. "She is but one of three...and now, my foolish comrade...let me tell you all about the Valkyrie known as Silmeria..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia crept forward, holding the torch high above her head. It's warm light cast shadows on the walls, and she nervously peered ahead of her. Somewhere close by a rat squeaked, the princess could swear she felt it running across her foot. She did not let out a gasp, thinking if a mere mouse could scare her, what hope had she at facing monsters and the undead?

Behind her was Rufus, walking as close as possible to her, a hand on her lower back. He was waiting, ready to pull her back as the slightest sign of trouble. Further down the passage she could hear Arngrim's heavy breathing, his voice grumbling as he walked along the narrow opening. The walls were squeezing in around the warrior's beefy frame, letting them all hear the scrape of his gauntlets on the wall.

The sound made her want to hurry, to relieve him of his tight fit, but the princess forced herself to go slow. It would do none of them any good for her to rush headfirst into danger. So she walked at a slow pace, and inch by inch she reached the passage's end, seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. When at last they emerged, it was to a cozy round room, with one lone bookcase.

"More books..." groaned Rufus, his breath blowing on the back of her neck.

Alicia stepped inside, placing the torch in a metal sconce. The room was magically illuminated, and she saw a safe in one corner. She walked over to it, finding it locked. "Allow me..." Arngrim said, stretching his arms out over his head, glad to be free of the passageway. She watched as he reached into the pouch on his belt, removing several thin pieces of metal.

"Lock picks?" exclaimed Rufus. "Don't tell me...tricks of the trade from your pirate days?"

"Heh..." Arngrim actually winked at them before turning to the safe. "It comes in handy at times like this." He placed the lock pick in the safe's opening, concentrating intently to the sounds it made. His tongue peeked out on his lips, the man's eyes lost in concentration. Alicia watched him for a few minutes, than turned to the bookcase, finding a wealth of forbidden knowledge in it's tomes.

"Theories on time...bending space...math calculations..." Rufus read out loud over her shoulder. "These must be the books they used to create the time machine."

"Anything on ghoul powder..." Alicia frowned, running her fingers over the spines of the books, reading the titles silently.

"Got it!" proclaimed Arngrim excitedly, pulling the safe door open. The pair turned to look at him, seeing the warrior shifting through it's contents. Another book was found, as was more dosages of ghoul powder amidst gold coins. Alicia's eyes widened, seeing the book's title. "Theories and practical uses of ghoul powder..." She flipped to the back of the book, looking at the index.

"Does it contain what we need..." asked Rufus, trying not to let his hope build up.

"I don't know...it contains so much knowledge..." She ran her finger down the page, searching out the word cure. It listed a page number, and she eagerly turned to the page. Her lips moved silently as she read, Rufus holding his breath waiting for her answer. Arngrim paid them little attention, eagerly stuffing the gold into his pouch.

"Rufus look at this!" She turned the book around, pointing at the page. "It lists ingredients for a cure!"

"That's wonderful Alicia...!" He said excitedly.

"But..." And here her blue eyes dimmed, happy expression falling. "It lists the Dumas flower as the key ingredient..."

"So?"

"The Dumas flower has been extinct for fifty years." Arngrim said, surprising them both with his knowledge of the plant.

Rufus frowned and shook his head. "No it's not...there's plenty in the Forest of Spirits..." The two humans looked at him in surprise. Really?" asked Alicia, hopefully.

"I should know...my mother used to keep a garden of them." Rufus said, eyes distant as he grew lost in a memory. "I guess it's only in the human world that the flower ceases to exist."

"Can we go there?" asked Arngrim, having never heard of this forest before.

"Yes...but we'll have to be careful...it's the realm of the light elves...and there are Aesir patrolmen lurking around near Bifrost's entrance."

"But they're your people...they should help you." said Arngrim. Rufus shook his head, not looking happy at all. "No...they never treated me as one of them...only a prisoner, a vessel they kept for Odin's private use."

"You worry they seek to imprison you again." noted Arngrim.

"Can you blame me?" The warrior shook his head no, and Alicia leaned forward to give him a quick hug. "We made it through the forest once...we'll do it again. Have faith Rufus..."

"I'll try..." He said, lifting his arms up to return her embrace. But she was already moving away, leaving him to grasp at air. Rufus let out a wistful sigh, and Arngrim smirked.

"We should go..." Alicia said, tucking the book into the knapsack that contained the Dragon's orb. "There's nothing else left for us here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a field of green, beautiful and full of flowers. They blossomed before her eyes, reaching with their petals to the sun, a rainbow of colors, of sweet scents filling her nostrils. The warmth of the sun touched her skin, kissing her with it's rays as she sat up, peering among the field. She wore a thin summer dress, and it shimmered, changing from white to pink to blue with each blinking of her eyes. She didn't find this strange, Lenneth already knew she was dreaming.

She rose to her feet, and found them bare of shoes, toes sinking into the grass. Stems of flowers curled around her feet, worshipful touches, seeking her blessing to grow. A sweet summer breeze blew, strands of her hair escaping from her braid, and the woman turned with the wind. She saw someone approaching, fighting as though a hurricane kept them away from her. Lenneth just stood there watching, waiting for the person to reach her, having a feeling that they would.

She seemed to wait forever and a day, but bit by bit the person got closer. Until she could see it was a man, could make out his features. He had short blonde hair, the color of haystacks, and baby blue eyes. He wasn't in his typical armor of blood red, no he had shed the metal for more casual clothes. A white shirt under a blue vest and brown pants. It made him look younger, more carefree, and a smile crossed her pink lips as the man stopped just inches from her.

"Lucian!" Lenneth cried, and flung herself into his arms. She nearly fell face first into the dirt as she passed through his body as though he was a ghost. Lenneth let out a gasp, feet stumbling as she tried to catch herself. She turned, worry in her cerulean colored eyes, and saw Lucian smile apologetically at her.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I wish I could be here with you, for real..."

"Lucian..." She reached out with a hand, as though to will him into flesh and blood. "Why are you here, where are we?"

"We're in your dream...where time is blurred, and the line that divides realties is thinned out..." He told her.

"I wish you were really here..."

"I know baby...I wish I could be there with you as well." Lucian sighed. "This will have to do..."

"Why are you here?" She asked again. "Have you come to warn me?"

"No." Lucian shook his head no. "I've come..." He lowered his eyes, but not before she caught the grief on his face. "I've come to say good-bye..."

"What?" Her eyes were confused, not wanting to process his words.

"Lezard..." He clenched his fists, anger making his voice tremble. "Lezard has won."

"Don't say that!" protested Lenneth.

"Believe me, I wouldn't if it weren't true." His body shook with rage. "But our future...our future is no more...only the barest fragments exist...I'm using the last of them to appear to you like this..."

"There's still time...I could..." She didn't know what she could do, with her powers weakened as they were. Lucian gave her a sad smile, and shook his head. "There's no time left...there's only this..." He walked towards her, and she held herself still. Lucian pressed his ghostly lips to her, and for a second she imagined she could feel his warmth. Tears slid down her cheeks as he kissed her, and her hands came up to touch his face. They passed through, finding no substance to the man.

"This is good-bye Lenneth..." Lucian pulled away from her, hands hovering as though he would wipe away her tears.

"No...you can't...I won't let you.." But she didn't know how to hold him to her. "What about Platina?" She suddenly asked. "We will even meet then?"

"I don't know..." He stepped away from her, and she went to follow. But arms grabbed at her, a black shadow pressing against her body, holding her back. "Lucian!" She screamed, struggling against the body, scratching at it's solid substance with her nails. "Come back! Don't leave me!"

"If I had a choice, I would never leave your side." He told her. He was standing absolutely still, but still he floated away from her. Lenneth let out another scream, elbowing the shadowy creature in it's face. It let out a cry of pain, it's grip loosening enough that she could free herself. She picked up her skirts, suddenly finding them much heavier, her dress changing to gray, a corset with gold edging on the frame tightened about her waist, making it difficult to breathe. But still she ran, chasing after Lucian, one hand thrust out in his direction.

"Try not to forget me..."

"Lucian!" She was running faster now, and she could hear something chasing after her. Wings beat in the air, a furious pumping of something large. It wasn't the rustle of feathers she heard, but the sound of thick, leathery wings, a dragon or some demon was pursuing her. She glanced up into the sky, now blood red and full of turbulent gray clouds, and screamed as a dark shape descended upon her.

Lenneth sat up, screaming out her terror, feeling the tears trail down her face, the water works seeming to never end. She glanced about the white room without seeing, cerulean eyes passing over the furniture, ignoring the details of the room. She could swear she still felt the wings beating at her, and she looked around for Lezard, wanting him to comfort her. A frown crossed her face, the girl knowing that thought was wrong, but not sure why.

"Lezard?" Lenneth called, disappointed to not get an answer. Once again he had left her all alone, to sleep in the too big for one person bed, to fall prey to the nightmares sleep brought on. She pulled aside the thick blanket, moving to the edge of the bed. She lifted up a hand, touching her wet face, wondering why she felt so sad.

Feet touching the floor, finding it cool against her flesh, she walked towards the table. She picked up a napkin, dabbing at her eyes, even as she looked at the bar Lezard had set up. She felt as though she was in need of a good stiff drink. She heard the sound of chimes, felt the reverberations of in the air as someone teleported into the room. She knew without turning that it would be Lezard.

Lenneth intended to keep her back to him, keep him from seeing her face until she could compose herself, but a sob escaped her lips. The sound drew Lezard to her, and she felt his hands touching her shoulders, gently spinning her around. "Why are you crying Lenneth?" He asked, reaching up to touch her face. The gentleness of his touch made the tears flow all the harder, and he frowned, concerned. "Are you hurt somewhere?" His hands were rolling up the sleeves of her dress, trying to see if there was any more bruises on her skin.

She sniffled, seeing him through vision blurred with tears. "I don't know..." She started to laugh, it ending in a choking sob. "I...I had a dream..."

"Another nightmare from the looks of it..." Lezard was holding her wrists gently, just peering into her face. He tugged on her, pulling her into his embrace, hugging her close as she let out more cries, sounding out her sadness on his chest. The velvet of his jacket grew wet with her tears, though Lezard did not complain, he merely stroked her hair and murmured soothing words. It seemed to calm her down, and sensing her subdued mood, he picked her up.

It was a sudden move, Lenneth was surprised to find herself lifted up into the air, the wizard carrying her bridal style towards the bed. "No..." Lenneth protested, not wanting to sleep, not wanting to dream. But he merely sat her down on the edge, kissing her on the forehead. She closed her eyes, feeling the wet remains of her tears on her cheek, and was surprised when a tongue touched her skin. Her eyes flew open, and she saw Lezard, his face up close to hers, his hands cupping the sides of her cheeks. His eyes were closed, and he licked at her face, cleaning away the tears.

She tried to move away from him, but the hands on her face held her still, tongue rough and oddly ticklish against her skin. She couldn't help herself, she let out a small giggle, and Lezard smiled at the sound. He moved to her other cheek, licking away the salty sadness, causing her to let out more giggles. Lenneth was still laughing when he moved to her mouth, tongue dashing across her lower lip.

Lenneth gasped, but he didn't take advantage of her, merely brushing his lips chastely across hers. She looked at him confused, wanting to ask why. "Are you feeling better?" Lezard asked, going to sit down next to her. A hand snaked around her waist, pulling her tight against his side. With a sigh that wasn't exactly sad, Lenneth nestled in close to him, under his shoulder, needing to feel his presence against her.

"Yes..."

"Can you remember what the dream was about?" He asked, curious over what could make her cry so hard.

"It was...it was..." Lenneth frowned, realizing she did not know exactly. Just that she felt overwhelming sadness. "Someone...I think came to say good-bye.." He felt her shiver next to him, and he stroked her back, feeling the satin against the palm of his hand. "Lezard...where were you?"

"Just taking care of business." He didn't want to say, didn't want to risk her getting angry at him.

"I wish you wouldn't leave me alone..." Her arm went around his waist, and she buried her face into the side of his jacket. He turned surprised eyes at her, and couldn't quite stifle the laugh. "That's a surprise! Usually you say quite the opposite!"

"Do I...?" She frowned faintly. "I can't remember..." He was touching her face, insistently raising it up to look at him, eyes worried by her admittance. "Lenneth, are you feeling all right?"

"I'm fine..." She tried to give him a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I just missed you..." Lezard's eyes widened as she titled her head back, eyes closing, lips softly puckering. She seemed to be asking for a kiss, and Lezard would not disappoint her! He twisted, lowering his head towards her raised face, closing the distance in a matter of milliseconds. She quivered under the touch of his lips, and he reacted in shock to find one hand reaching up to entwine in his hair.

Lezard sighed against her mouth, happy for the touch, thrilled at her willingly meeting his tongue. "I should go away more often if this is the homecoming I get." He murmured against her mouth.

"No!" Lenneth pouted, shaking her head no. "Don't say that, not even in jest." He was surprised to find her arm tightening around his waist, the girl clinging to him in her neediness. He pulled back to stare at her face, sensing something was wrong. "Lenneth..." He whispered her name, stroking her hair. She just stared at him, wide eyed, eyes still a little red from all the crying she had done. "I'm not going anywhere..."

She nodded reassured, missing the way his eyes narrowed. He could feel something was wrong, something was off with the situation. Lezard wondered if she sought to trick him, lull him into a false sense of security. For one imperceptible moment, his hand tightened on her hair, angry at her for hoping to play on his emotions. But his rage passed, and a crafty smile appeared on his lips.

"Lenneth..." He said again, going to kiss her. She eagerly kissed him back, lips soft against his, nibbling and sucking at his mouth. Lezard was smiling, teasing her back, dying to see just how far she was willing to go to keep up the charade. She kissed at his face, trailing kisses down his chin, worrying at his neck. He tilted his head back to give her better access, hand still wound up in her hair, as she graced the front of his throat with her lips.

Lezard's fingers massaged her scalp, the girl's tongue licking at his pulse point, teeth lightly grazing his skin. He didn't gasp, only wore a faintly bemused smile at her antics, enjoying being touched for once. Her hands went to his shoulders, squeezing and massaging, kneading the skin there. The tension in his frame seemed to melt away, and he almost wanted to oooh at the massage she gave him.

Fingers catching at the back of her head, he pulled her back off him, roughly kissing her lips, leaving her mouth swollen from the attention. Lenneth didn't issue a complaint, merely looked at him through shy eyes, lids lowered modestly as she gasped around his mouth. Again his tongue was invading her mouth, udalating in an enticing rhythm against hers. She sighed trying to mimic his movement, a stray thought causing her to wonder who had taught him to kiss so well.

As Lezard kissed her, he thought of how good she tasted. How he wanted to learn how other parts of her tasted and smelled, to learn every inch of her inside and out. He spends his time licking, and stroking, seeking to draw her tongue into his mouth, just sucking on it. He realizes he's starting to get half hard, just holding and kissing her like this.

With one last kiss against her lips, he pulled her half on his lap, back against his chest. He nuzzled the side of her face, and her head fell to the side, exposing her neck to him. Wet kisses down her skin, the necromancer seeing the fading kiss marks of an earlier tryst. His lips sucked against that light mark, seeking to darken it once more, and Lenneth cried out encouragingly against him, wiggling her hips on his lap. His hands went to steady her, and even as he worked at her neck, they were on the move, reaching up from behind to cup at her chest.

Lezard squeezed, and the tops of her breasts swelled, dangerously close to spilling out of her top. Lenneth gasped, and an arm reached up behind her to grab at his hair. But it wasn't to stop him, that soft gentle touch in his hair, was rubbing, teasing, wanting him to continue. He was pushing her breasts, pressing them together, then pulling them apart, gently fondling, feeling the weight of them in his palms. His thumb stroked the tops of her globes, the touch of skin pure electricity between them.

"Lezard..." Just his name, but it's gotten him excited, his hands going to her dress, ripping open the material of the front. Lenneth gasps at this, and he murmurs, not at all apologetic, "I'll make you a new dress." He has to feel her breasts now, all of them, feel the texture of her nipples against his hands. She's shaking her head, but still not fighting, still being so damn eager for this. He buries his lips in her hair, still wondering how far she will let him go, and if he'll be able to stop in time. If it's a game she's playing, it's a dangerous one, liable to burn them both to the core.

Lezard feels her shiver as he pulls the gown lower, sliding the sleeves off her arms. She's revealed down to the waist, and his hands are back on her chest. Her nipples are tightening, crinkling under his expert fingers, twiddling one between thumb and forefinger. A firm pinch, straddling the thin line between it feeling good and it feeling bad. His other hand is on her breast, palm flat, moving in circler motions, teasing her nipple harder. He is turning her, so that Lenneth half faces him, his head dipping down to lick at her chest. He takes one nipple into her mouth, suckling against the skin, the pull reaching down to things low in Lenneth's body.

He's transferring his attention from one breast to the other, mouth always busy. But even then he doesn't leave her other breast neglected, fingers caressing, teasing her to hard straining points. "I feel...hot...dizzy..." comments Lenneth, body squirming under his lips.

"You're not gonna pass out on me again, are you...?" He looked up from her breast, glasses glinting, obscuring his eyes. He thinks he's caught her, now comes the protest, the game at an end.

"No..." She shakes her head, the frown looking out of place with the sounds she's making. "It feels different..."

"Do you want me to stop?" He can't believe he's asking her this, his breath catching as he waits for her answer. She shakes her head no, Lenneth's hair brushing against his face. Lezard smiles, and there is triumph in his grin. He reached down to pull the gown further off her, Lenneth's hands helping him to remove the cumbersome skirt. It slides off, revealing lithe legs, the mage's hands lingering on her supple skin. He smoothes his hand up her leg, past her knee to her thigh. His hand brushes insistently at her panties, feeling Lenneth give a slight jump, but she stays seated on his lap.

Lezard puts his hands on her thighs, giving a small push, moving them apart. "Stay like that..." He tells her, moving his hand upwards to caress her through her underwear. He strokes, just a light rubbing touch that brings out a mewling sound from Lenneth's mouth. He smiles, loving the sounds she makes, his fingers gliding up to find the top of her panties. He pulls on the band, slipping his hand down inside the cotton material, brushing her soft curls with his fingers. His fingers slide through the hair, finding the crease they hide, and he gently spreads her lips apart. His middle finger strokes down the center, sliding in, feeling wet velvet. Lenneth's already damp with desire, biting back a moan as he caresses the most intimate part of her body.

His finger is moving, slow and patient, up and down, a lazy search for something. When he finds it, she knows, Lenneth crying out, backing against his chest. Lezard presses a little more strongly, finding her clitoris hidden, a tiny button nestled snugly in the folds of her flesh. He flicks his finger over it, and he feels her jerk, a shocked cry from her lips.

Lenneth's eyes flutter close, and when she opens them she is crying out again. But it's not pleasure that is coming from her mouth, but shocked grief. Lezard doesn't notice the change in her voice, his hand still tickling her down below. She can feel him building her up, a tingling pleasure that makes her want to wiggle her hips, and ride his hand. But she's holding herself back, staring at something in the distance.

Staring back at her, is a man, tall in height, with blonde tresses, and piercing blue eyes. There is betrayal in those eyes of his, his face shocked as he watches her writhe on Lezard's lap. For a second she is speechless, not knowing who he is, and then the memories come flooding back. _Lucian!_ She thinks, still having the presence of mind to not say his name out loud. Lezard's lips kiss the back of her shoulder, and she feels shame at what she is doing, at what she is letting him do to her.

"No!" Lenneth cries, trying to leap to her feet. It is difficult, the pair a tangle of limbs as she tries to scramble free. Lezard's hand is slowing, the man realizing something is wrong. But he doesn't disengage fast enough, and she is twisting at the waist, whirling around to slap at him. She hits him hard across the face, all her rage in the movement, causing his glasses to fall lopsided on his nose.

Lezard grunts, his face rocked to the side from the force of her slap. He stares stunned at the wall, knowing it had been too good to be true. But then he is turning to face her, even as she leaps off his lap, hair settling around her like silver cloak. His eyes narrow in anger, pissed at her for teasing him, mad at himself for letting her do this to him.

He doesn't see what she sees, seeing Lenneth move away from him, stalking after the ghostly apparition of Lucian. The man is fading, shaking his head slowly in disappointment, and she holds out her arms to him, trying to catch him. But just like in her dream, her hands catch at air, and he is gone. Lenneth sinks down to her knees with a cry, hands wrapped around her arms, hugging herself. For one second Lezard almost forgets his anger, reaching out to touch her. The Valkyrie hisses like a wounded animal, turning to strike at him again.

"Have you gone mad?!" Lezard demanded, catching her wrist before she could hit him again. He sees she is crying again, and he wills himself not to soften, not to pity her.

"I remember everything!" Lenneth tells him, blue eyes flashing with rage. He doesn't know how to respond to that, and he's beginning to fear her mind is broken. "You can't make me forget...not so easily..." She adds, and begins struggling to get her arm free. He doesn't let go of her, watching as her struggles cause her breasts to bounce free of her hair, offering distracting glimpses of her flesh.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Lezard is surprised to find her anger not only matches his, but surpasses it.

"Liar!" Lenneth shakes her head, hair moving with the rapid movement of her shake.

"Perhaps..." He said coolly. It was just one word, but it made her scream in rage, the Valkyrie trying to lunge at him. He easily caught her in his embrace, pinning her arms to her sides. She let out another scream, wailing loudly in his face. She wasn't calming down, growing madder at his touch. A grim smile crossed his face as he thought of a way to cool her down, and already they were moving, fading from this room into another.

It was a bathroom, large with light blue tiles for the walls. He dragged Lenneth into the shower, that was big enough for two people, and thrust her against the wall. Using his body to trap her between the cold tile and his front, he reached over, turning on the faucet. Shocking ice cold water poured out the shower head, drenching them both. Lenneth screamed again, but the fire of her anger is mostly gone, the cry being born of the cold water against her skin.

Lezard was also being pelted by the water, his clothes soaked on his thin frame. He felt her relaxing against him, and he cautiously moved away, seeking to escape the ice cold water. Lenneth tried to follow him, and he held her at arm's length, letting her feel the full effect of the shower. She looked at him, shivering miserably, teeth starting to chatter, and only then did he shut off the water.

"Are you calm now?" He asked, hand still on the faucet. Lenneth rapidly nodded her head yes, skin goose pimpling from the freezing water. He watched her carefully, conjuring a towel to his hand. Slowly approaching her, he went to dry out her hair, wrapping the thick wet mane in the towel's folds, squeezing to rinse out and absorb the water. Lezard shook the towel, droplets of water flying free. He let it fall to the damp floor, conjuring a much larger one in it's place. This time he wrapped her whole body up in it, covering her from chest to her knees. Her hand came up to clutch at the material, keep it closed around her body.

Lenneth's silence unnerved him, but it was better than that wild screaming she had done. Lezard moved to take her in his arms, and she backed up with a gasp. The mage stiffened in displeasure, choosing to ignore her reaction. He scooped her up into his arms, exposed skin still wet, and teleported them back into the bedroom. Lenneth quickly realized his intent was to take her back to the bed. "No..." She broke her silence with a protest, beginning to struggle in his arms. One arm pulled back, but before she could strike him he was uttering a command. "Sleep!"

The effects were immediate, the girl's body growing limp in his arms, her head settling against his damp chest. Lezard let out a sigh, hating to have to use his magic on her, but not wanting to deal with any further tantrums. He walked towards the bed, and eased back the covers, sliding the girl underneath the blankets. "It's best you sleep a while..." He said, fingers playing with the damp bangs plastered to her forehead. "For both our sanity's sake!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued

This was an easier chapter to write! I had fun with the two Lezards!

-----Michelle

Lezard, as you can see Lezard thought of a way to get around a time paradox occurring on himself. ;-)

Aestrella, yes she definitely feels something for him! Though she's in denial...and the time parodox is playing havoc on her mind...zips lips to keep from leaking spoilers. As for her touching his chest, I thought it more something she did without realizing...but maybe it was wrong to put down...:- Now I worry about the Lezard X Lenneth scene in this chapter..."sweatdrop." Also thanks for the words of encouragement, they really do help!


	9. Chapter 9

Lenneth was slow to wake up, the sleep Lezard forced upon her being a blessed relief, freeing her of dreams and nightmares. Some part of her realized this was a special circumstance, leaving her hesitant to fully awaken. The Valkyrie snuggled closer to her pillow, stifling back a moan as consciousness tried to force it's way into her mind. Her eyelids fluttered, then opened to a darkened room, the only light being that of a small lamp besides the bed.

Lenneth lay on her back, just staring at the ceiling, wishing she could go back to sleep. She was vaguely aware something important had happened, but still caught in sleep's grip, her memory was slow to return. She shrugged her shoulders, going to sit up and the blanket slid down her body. She let out a startled sound, seeing she was naked under the sheet, and almost missed hearing the sharp intake of breath, a wistful sigh from an observer in the dark.

"Lezard?" She said, hastily pulling the blanket up to her breasts. That sigh came again in answer, and she found herself wishing for a little more light. The lamp grew brighter in response to her unspoken desire, illuminating the way past the bed. Lezard sat nearby, clad in only a short black robe, nursing a drink in one hand, just watching her on the bed. He wore a melancholy expression, face resting on a propped up hand.

"Lenneth." He only said her name, not seeking to make further conversation with her. She stared at him, watching as he gazed back at her, a somber light in his purple eyes. Silence seemed to drag out between them, neither one wanting to be the first to break it. At last Lenneth gave in, with a sigh and said, "I'm sorry."

"You should be." came his answer, causing her cheeks to flare pink. "I didn't know you were such a naughty girl, leading a man on like that."

"I didn't mean to..." She whispered.

"Then what did you mean to happen?" He demanded coldly.

"I..." Lenneth lowered her eyes, hiding from him. "I don't know...I don't recall how things got that far."

"Ah...there is that problem again..." Lezard frowned, taking a sip from his glass. "Your memory seems to be going in and out...how...convenient for you." Lenneth jerked her head up at that, demanding to know what he meant by that. He was silent, just watching her as he finished his drink. She shivered under his intense gaze, wondering what he was thinking about.

"You should get dressed." He abruptly said, gesturing at the bed. She looked in the direction he pointed, and saw a purple dress laid out a top the sheets. She reached forward with one hand, still grasping the sheet to her chest with the other. The dress was cool to the touch, made of expensive silk. "Thank you." She said, and he merely grunted in reply. He made no move to get up, or to look away, and she hesitated. "Aren't you gonna...leave so I can get dressed?"

"No."

Lenneth blinked, surprised at his answer. "But..."

"It's not like I haven't seen it all before." He smirked without humor as her mouth dropped open in shock at his bluntness. "Or do you want me to come help you get dressed?"

"No no!" She quickly said, shaking her head no.

"Then get to it...or I'll come over there myself."

Her cheeks flamed at the threat, but more so at the thought of parading her nudity in front of him. She hesitantly slid off the bed, grateful for her long hair, and how it swirled around her body, half obscuring her from his watching eyes. Quick as can be she pulled the dress up over her head, feeling the silk slide down her body. It flowed down to her ankles, and had spaghetti thin straps, the skirt being a slightly darker shade of purple than the low cut bodice.

"It looks good on you." commented Lezard.

"I'll take your word for it." Lenneth said, once again surprised by the wizard's exquisite eye for design.

"Lenneth my dear, I never pay you false compliments." He was rising from his seat, leaving the glass behind him. She watched warily as he approached her, his hands reaching to take her into his arms. "Lezard don't..." She begged, even as he leaned in to kiss her. She could taste the brandy on his lips, smell it on his breath, and she realized with a start he was drunk. She told him her suspicions, and he gave a uncaring shrug of his shoulders. "So what if I am?" He moved away from her just a step, sighing morosely.

"How much did you have to drink to get to this state?" Lenneth wondered out loud. He turned to grin at her, happily proclaiming, "A lot!"

"Why?"

"Why do you think." His tone was snide, his eyes tortured as he looked at her. "Because of you...because of the cruel game you play with my heart! I'm tired of this cat and mouse game...which one of us is the hunter, and which one is the prey? I no longer know..."

"You're babbling..." She said, uncomfortable with his words.

"Maybe I am..." He sighed. "But I'm so tired Lenneth...tired of fighting...tired of holding back...of not doing what I want to do with you..." His hand reached up to touch her face, and she cringed away from his touch. "Of course..." He said bitterly. "Hot one minute, cold the next."

"I don't think I understand what you want from me..." She said.

Lezard laughed. "That's a lie, and we both know it. I've made no mistake about what I want from you...You just want to hide from my desire, pretend it doesn't exist. It won't go away if you do that...it only burns brighter..." He stepped close to her, their breaths causing their bodies to touch with the rise of it. "I yearn for you Lenneth...what must I do to make you feel the same for me...?"

"I...I don't know..."

"You don't know?" He said this with hope in his voice. "Once you would have answered me with "you can't." Now you hesitate to dash my hopes. Why is that?" She opened her mouth and he placed a finger against her soft lips. "No don't answer...it's the same isn't it? You don't know..." He sighed. "I'll wait for you, you know. Wait until you do realize what it is your heart truly wants..."

"It won't be you." Lenneth whispered.

"So sure, so confident are you?" Lezard asked her, licking his dry lips. "I don't think you know anymore what it is you want. That's why you approach me, hot and ready to burn in my touch, desires merging to match mine."

"It's just a body's reaction...it doesn't mean anything..." she insisted.

"It means everything to me." This time he managed to touch her face, a clumsy caress of her cheek. "Every whimper, every moan...each sigh and gasp I treasure. Each worth more than my weight in gold." She said nothing in reply, just watching as Lezard's fingers played across her skin, tracing her lips with his fingertips. He sighed again, pulling away from her. "I need to get dressed." His hand went to the tie of his robe, seeking to undo it. Lenneth let out a startled cry, going to turn her back on him, catching sight of his chest before her turn was completed.

He stood naked before her, proud and unashamed of his body, not understanding why she turned away. "You can look now..." Lezard said, and she cautiously turned, relieved to see him clad in a puffy white dress shirt, form fitting black pants on his legs. He wore a black jacket over the shirt, and it had gold piping, a bold contrast against the dark material, forming curlicues and intricate designs.

Lezard saw approval in her eyes, and he smiled. "Does my appearance please you, Lenneth?" He saw her hesitate before nodding, an unreadable expression in her eyes. "I'm glad." He laughed. "Perhaps you don't find me so hideous after all."

"It is your mannerisms that I find so deplorable, your behavior reprehensible." She told him, watching as his eyes darkened. "If only your outward appearance matched your inner self..." She said the last softly, whispering it to herself.

"I'm sorry that my...quirks offend you." He said this sarcastically, growing annoyed with her. Lenneth frowned at him, and Lezard bit back a sigh. "I won't apologize for being the way that I am." He shook his head. "I don't feel any remorse, any regret for the things I have had to do, for the person I've become. You'd do well to accept me as I am, rather than try to change me." He was reaching forward to touch her face, the back of his hand against her cheek. "It is far too late for anyone to redeem my soul."

Lenneth was quiet, biting back a hurtful remark. Lezard seemed relieved at her silence, trailing his hand down the side of her face. He felt her shiver, and wondered out loud, "What are you thinking my sweet?"

She reached up to catch at his hand, and he clasped his fingers around hers. "Don't..."

"Don't what?" He asked, still holding onto her hand.

"Don't start...it never ends well between us." A slight flush was on her cheeks as she recalled what had happened the last time he started touching her.

"Only because you refuse to give in to your passion." But he let go of her hand, much to her relief. "Oh Lenneth...Lenneth..." He chided, shaking his head. "Whatever am I going to do with you?"

"You could let me go..." She said this without much hope.

"That isn't an option and you know it." replied Lezard. He took a step back from her, eyes lost in thought. "If only..."

"If only?" mimicked Lenneth, curious.

"It's nothing..." He shook his head, a pained smile on his lips. "Drinking puts me in a funny mood. Makes me think stray, silly thoughts." Lenneth made a noncommittal noise in response, the Valkyrie thinking it would be better if he did not drink at all. "Do you have a taste for wine Lenneth?"

"I think it best if I stay far away from the drinks of mortals." She said firmly. "I hesitate to think what would happen if we both became intoxicated!" Lezard laughed at this, her exclamation striking him as funny. "It can't be any worse than what has almost happened between us."

"All the same, I'd rather not risk it."

"Life is full of risks." He told her. "It makes an otherwise dull existence exciting!"

"I've had all the excitement I can stomach for one lifetime." Lenneth said primly, rubbing at her upper arms. Lezard gave a graceful shrug of his shoulders at that, thinking it was her lost. "Lenneth...my darling. I must take my leave of you for a time."

"Why?" asked Lenneth, worry rooting in the pit of her stomach.

"You needn't concern yourself with the details."" said Lezard. "I shan't be gone long. And who knows..." He grinned at her. "Perhaps absence will make your heart grow fonder for me."

She didn't reply to this, narrowing her eyes in suspicion. "You're planning to cause trouble again aren't you?" She let out a deep sigh, disappointment heavy in her tone. "Who are you going to hurt this time?"

"I don't see why you jump to such conclusions." protested Lezard. "Perhaps I just want some time alone with my thoughts...to plan my next move at seducing you." He was disappointed to see she did not blush, the woman still eyeing him with distrust. "Don't worry." He assured her, leaning in to plant a kiss on her cheek. "I will be on my best behavior."

"Somehow the thought troubles me all the more..." She whispered as he teleported away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia listened to the sound of her companion's footsteps, their heels muffled on the plush carpet of the hall. No other sound permeated the castle, not even the roar of monsters could be heard, now that they had left the dungeons far behind them. It was an echo of the castle's former glory, bereft of the sounds of everyday life, no courtesans or servants to be found, not even their ghosts lingered in this forsaken place.

The princess shivered, finding it too quiet, messing with her childhood memories of how full of life the palace had once been. Rufus and Arngrim were besides her, the only other living souls to be found in these hallowed walls, making her creep closer to them, desperate for their warmth and vitality. Rufus felt her eyes on him, and turned to smile at her, a reassuring look in his eyes.

"It's too quiet." Arngrim's voice said, sounding startling loud to her ears.

"Yes..." She agreed softly. "It is."

"What do you expect?" asked Rufus. "This place is a veritable ghost town. Only rats and memories are left."

"No listen...even the sounds of nature have quieted..." Arngrim was cocking his head, looking around. "Don't you find that strange?"

Alicia stopped, just listening to the silence. Even the wind had quieted it's voice, the animals of the forest surrounding Dipan oddly silent, and the crickets had stopped their nightly chirping. "Something's wrong."

"I think you're just imagining it..." Rufus said, unnerved.

Arngrim was drawing his heavy blade from across his shoulder, eyes scouting about the room. Seeing that, Alicia mimicked him, unsheathing the sword at her hip. Rufus let out an impatient sigh, cocking back the string of his bow, an arrow already notched into place. They inched closer, positioning themselves so that their backs lay to each other, each eyeing a different part of the room.

Nothing happened, and Rufus let out a nervous chuckle. "See? Nothing there..."

"You're wrong..." Arngrim growled, and he suddenly broke formation, rushing forward to swing his weapon at an empty spot near the window. "What are you doing?!" gasped Rufus as the air shimmered, and a black blur leapt out of the way of the beserker's blade. He watched as that blur bounced off the walls, leaping higher and higher into the air, until at last it came to a stop on the balcony over looking the room they were in.

"So the princess of Dipan returns..." It was man dressed in flowing black robes, a hood half obscuring his face. The yellow of his eyes glinted in the dim light of the room, his head lowering to stare down at the three companions. "No..." He hissed. "It is the Valkyrie I see before me..."

A sound was heard, and Alicia turned her head, spotting an older looking man crouched on a decorative gargoyle. "Walther! Gyne!" She gasped, narrowing her eyes, hatred in them. It was their fault Dallas had become a ghoul, Walther forcing the powder on her friend.

"So Dallas was correct." mused Gyne out loud. "The Valkyrie is here, and she sought out our secrets."

"So much for leaving out the back way..." muttered Rufus. He let his arrow fly at Walther, and the demon moved, blindingly fast. Gyne was also on the move, dropping down to the floor, knees bent. He lifted his head, neck bent at an awkward angle, the throbbing veins of the ghoul powder shown clearly on his face. "You shouldn't have come here Silmeria."

"I'm not Silmeria." retorted Alicia, gripping her sword in both hands.

"Dallas told us you would say that." It was Walther who spoke this time.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Revenge..." hissed the two sorcerers, and they began casting their spells.

"Don't let them finish!" cried out Arngrim alarmed, and he hurtled towards Gyne, swinging wildly. Gyne bit back a curse, hopping back from the blade. Rufus was turning, tracking Walther. This time his arrow flew true, slamming into the sorcerer's throat. The demon let out a strangled sound, his vocal cords severed, his magic being rendered null and void as he fell down dead to the floor.

"One down, and one to go!" cheered Rufus, and heard Alicia gasp behind him.

"Think again!" said a third voice, young and familiar, and oh so angry. The half elf whirled, seeing Dallas with his hands on Alicia. He gripped her around the waist, pulling her towards him in a tight embrace. But it was hardly loving, his face twisted in a snarl as he fought with her, squeezing her wrist so that she dropped hold of her sword.

"What are you doing?!" demanded Rufus, placing another arrow against his bow.

Dallas gave a herd jerk on Alicia's body, positioning her petite form so that she made a human shield for him. He smirked at the half elf, flashing yellowed teeth at him. "Would you shoot me and risk harming her?" He saw Rufus' frustration, and smiled all the wider. "I thought not..Alicia..." He whispered her name, letting go of her wrist. "Why does the ghoul powder not run it's full course in you?" He stroked her hand, almost gentle as he touched her fingers. "Is that the ring of Mylinn I see on your finger?"

"Let her go!" Rufus cried out helplessly, and in the background Arngrim slashed at Gyne, his constant attacks giving the mage little time to cast his magic. Dallas ignored the green haired elf's order, stroking the glittering jewel of the ring. His eyes narrowed as he stared at it, and his fingers tightened around the ring. Alicia let out a gasp as he began cruelly twisting the ring, sliding Mylinn off of her bit by bit.

"STOP!" She ordered, thrashing about in his arms. "If you do that I'll..."

"You'll what?" whispered Dallas, seeming fascinated by her ring. "Become one of us?" He smiled, liking the idea very much indeed.

"No!" cried Alicia, trying to stamp on his toes. With one last pull, the ring came free of her hand, and she let out a wild scream, writhing in his arms. "Alicia!' Rufus cried, running forward as Dallas rudely shoved her to the floor. She landed on her hands and knees, gagging on the bile in her throat as her body was racked with pain. "Dallas please...give it back to me..." She begged around tears.

He merely laughed, holding up the ring so that it reflected the torch light. "It is the ring of Mylinn!" He was triumphant in his discovery. "Do you know the power it holds?" He flashed a disdainful look at the crying princess. "Of course you don't...such a treasure is wasted on you!" He tightened his fist around the ring, not noticing as Rufus picked up Alicia's sword.

With a wild yell, Rufus charged forward, clumsily attempting to stab the blade into Dallas. The mage laughed. "You should stick to weapons you know, elfling!"

Alicia screamed in pain, clawing at her face, fearful of the throbbing she felt in her cheeks. Tears escaped her eyes, leaving wet tracks down her skin, and she rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. All the while her mouth was open, one loud wail after another coming from her. Arngrim risked a glance in her direction, worry on his face. "Poison Blow!" Gyne shouted, taking advantage of Arngrim's distraction.

The beserker drew up his sword, blocking the spell. It swirled up and down the length of his blade, coating it with a dripping green poison. Arngrim eyed his blade with disgust, swinging it at Gyne. It bit into his side, shooting out spurts of blood, the green poison getting into the cut. Gyne screamed, and leapt upwards into the sky, retreating for the moment.

Rufus was still hacking away at Dallas, desperately trying to hit him. "Let go of the ring and I'll show mercy on you!" He said, lying through his teeth. Dallas merely laughed, finding the elf's words funny. Suddenly he gasped, and gazed down at his hand, seeing it on the floor. His wrist shot out a flood of blood, and he howled, his other hand grabbing at the gaping wound, trying to staunch the gushing blood.

Rufus straightened, looking up in surprised, seeing Arngrim grinning at him. "Thanks." He said, watching as the warrior nodded at him. In the background Dallas let out a curse, leaping away to join Gyne in his retreat. The elf reached for the dismembered hand, nose wrinkling in distaste as he freed the ring from it's grasp. "Hang on Alicia!" He ran to her side, dropping down to his knees. No time for niceties, he grabbed her hand, shoving Mylinn back on her finger.

Instantly she stopped her painful writhing, the screams dying down to breathy pants of air. Slowly her eyes fluttered open, and Rufus bit back a gasp. Her eyes had turned golden, one step closer to the sickly pale yellow of those infected by the ghoul powder. He cautiously raised her up in his arms, praying her mind was still intact. "Rufus..." She said weakly, lifting a hand to his face. He sighed at her caressing fingers, and asked, "How do you feel?"

"Horrible..." Her hands went to her own face, desperately feeling, relieved when she did not find any veins protruding on her skin. "We have to get the flower...I can't risk having the ring taken off me one more time..." She shuddered. "I'm too close to being fully transformed."

"Don't worry..." He squeezed her shoulders, a half hug. "We'll get it, and everything will be fine."

Arngrim was off to one side, toeing at the remains of Walther. The mage's face had gone back to normal, his staring eyes losing their yellow sheen. "It seems in death at least, he regained his humanity." He looked down with pity at the sorcerer. He turned to look at Alicia. "Can you walk?"

"I...I don't know...I think so..." She went to stand, shakily needing Rufus' support. Arngrim picked up her pack, slinging it over his shoulder. "Let us leave this foul place at once."

"Yes." agreed the princess, guided forward by Rufus' hands. She stifled back a shiver, wondering if only she had heard Dallas last whisper. _Until next time Valkyrie..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of water splashing filled Brahms' ear, as he made his way slowly through the muck and mire of the swamp. He was careful to skirt around the water's edge, keeping an eye out for predators, knowing some of the larger ones would not hesitate to take a bite out of his flesh. Although they would find this vampire to be less than a docile meal should they dare.

_Besides._ He thought with a wry twisting of his lips. _We taste terrible._

Brahms had been wandering for days, aimless and without purpose. He knew he should make haste and return to his castle, yet he hesitated. He no longer wanted to return to his meaningless existence as the bloodthirsty ruler of the vampires. Time with Silmeria had changed him, made him aware of the things missing from his half life.

_Silmeria._ He thought wistfully, mourning the possibilities that had been lost with her passing. 

His thoughts turned to the Valkyrie's human host, and he wondered if he should go back. He had a lingering connection to the girl and her companions, their many battles together forming a strong bond between them. He had felt alive when among the mortals, his blood boiling with excitement at the danger they had found themselves in. He had almost felt like a trusted comrade, but that illusion had been shattered with Alicia's accusations.

Brahms sighed. It would seem trust between humans and vampires simply wasn't meant to exist. _But she's not human now._ The thought whispered through his mind. _The ghoul powder brings her closer and closer to being one of your own kind._ He didn't want that, didn't want to see that sweet human girl be lost to the ravages of the powder, didn't want to see her become an undead fiend. _I pray you find what you are searching for Alicia._

His lips quirked, his dry sense of humor making him want to laugh. Since when did he pray? Not for anyone, not even himself! And yet for her, he spared a prayer, perhaps a worthless gesture from one as damned as he. He sighed, rubbing at his face. His sharp ears picked up sound from behind him, and his fangs flashed as he slowly smiled, a cruel look in his eyes. _So..._ He thought, listening as a heavy weight settled in the tree behind him. _The hunt is on._

He walked a few more steps to be sure, tracking the movement behind him, hearing as his pursuer leaped from tree branch to tree branch. Stalking him through the swamp, quietly studying him. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled from the intense concentration he felt fixated on his body, and finally he broke the silence, unable to take it any longer. "I know you're there."

He heard the sound of metal behind him, the scrape of a sword being drawn. The unknown pursuer dropped down from their perch in the tree, feet landing hard in the soft, mushy ground of the swamp. Brahms was whirling around, bringing up his hands, his deadly claws slashing forward. His nails scrapped across a hastily brought up blade, his would be assailant parrying his attack.

Brahms opened his mouth to let out a taunt, and paused, his eyes widening as he took in the warrior before him. "Le...Lenneth?" He said in shock, wondering how she had escaped the mad wizard's clutches. But then his shocked eyes hardened, and he gave a shake of his head. No...this was not the woman he had traveled with.

"How do you know my name?" The young Goddess before him demanded, her sword arm paused in surprise.

"Who hasn't heard of the fabled battle maiden Valkyrie?" He gave a slight bow, being careful to keep his eyes on the girl. "That still doesn't explain how you know my name." She told him.

"I know many things...know of many people...does it really matter?" He wondered how she'd react to hear he had been friends with her younger sister.

"I suppose not." Lenneth agreed, giving a slight shrug of the shoulders. "You are the Vampire Lord Brahms, are you not?"

"That I am." He smirked. "And I suppose you have been sent by Freya?" His laughter was mocking as he spoke the next. "I expected the armies of the Aesir to come down on my head, not for them to send a mere slip of a girl after me."

"I am no girl." She scowled, gripping the handle of her sword tighter.

"Forgive me my lady...I was deceived by your apparent youth." Again that slight bow, stiff and formal. "What is your charge?"

"To bring you and the Dragon Orb back to Valhalla." answered Lenneth. "I don't suppose you would come along quietly?" Brahms laughed in response. "I thought as much." She was thrusting her sword forward, unsurprised when he blocked the blow. "Where is the Dragon Orb?" She demanded, sword sweeping low towards his stomach. He caught at her blade with his bare hand, his muscles rippling as he slowed her forward momentum, the tip of her sword grazing his belly.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about." Brahms replied, straining to keep her from splitting him open.

"Lies!" He shoved her away from him, Lenneth's feet stumbling as she caught herself. "You were last seen in the vicinity of the treasure. You seek to hide it...why?!" She was advancing on him once again, looking for another opening. "What could you hope to gain by hiding it?!"

"What is the God's interest in Midgard's treasure?" He countered, slashing his claws across her armored front. He was being careful not to hurt the young Valkyrie, memories of her future self making him weaken to his attacker.

She hesitated on her words, bringing her sword up over her head. "We need it..." Down came her sword, and his arms crossed over his head, the gauntlets on his wrist blocking the blade. "That is all you need to know!" Showers of sparks kicked up as metal grinded on metal, and Brahms brought up his foot, kicking her away from him.

"Ooof...!" The air was knocked out of her, the Valkyrie falling back, seemingly not as skilled as her older counterpart. She slid to one knee, twisting her body, and screamed, a wordless challenge full of rage. Brahms jumped backwards, feeling the passage of air her swing brought up. "We need not fight." He told her.

"Ha!" She swung at his neck, hoping to cleave his head clean off. _I'm sure Freya would not object if I brought him back in small pieces. _She gasped as he disappeared before her.

"In fact..." His arms wound around her, hugging her from behind in an embrace of iron strength. Lenneth struggled, trying to break free as his lips brushed against her ear. "I think we could help each other."

"I'd never help a vampire!" Lenneth hissed, not seeing as his lips spread into a smile.

"Given enough time anything is possible..."

"Never!" She roared, and slammed her head back into his. His arms loosened around her, and she broke free, whirling around, sword pointed at him once again. Her eyes were wary as she watched him, having learned caution when approaching him.

"Your sisters felt the same way..." He smirked. "At first." He watched as Lenneth's eyes widen in shock for one brief moment. "What do you know of my sisters?" She asked.

"I knew them well...both of them." replied Brahms. "They were remarkable women...especially the youngest, Silmeria."

"Knew?" She questioned his use of the past tense.

"Didn't Freya tell you?" He let out a laugh, but it was lacking any joy to it. "Of course not...that would not be expedient."

"What are you getting at?" demanded Lenneth.

"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your sisters are no more!" He watched as her face became troubled, and the blue of her eyes blazed. "You lie!" The thrust of her sword was at his chest, seeking the heart he did not have. Brahms stepped to the side, body twisting to avoid her blade. "Do I now? Can you not sense the sincerity of my words?!"

"A vampire, sincere?!" She laughed mockingly.

"An alien concept, but it has been known to happen." He retorted, using his claws to thrust aside her sword.

"They're really dead?" Her voice sounded uncertain, and she watched as Brahms nodded his head. Anger shown in her eyes. "Then you killed them!" She was swinging down, and began a frantic attack of him, sword constantly on the move, forcing him to parry blow after blow. Scratches appeared on his arms and chest, bloody welts that sent rivulets of red leaking down his skin.

"It was not I who ended their existence!" He shouted, weaving to the left and the right, desperate to avoid her rage fueled swings. "You should ask yourself why Freya keeps such a thing from you!"

"My duty comes before anything else!" snapped Lenneth. "If Freya chose to keep me in the dark, it was so that my personal feelings did not interfere with my appointed tasks!"

"No!" snarled Brahms. "She kept quiet because she did not want you to know the truth of what has gone on!"

"And I suppose you would be the one to enlighten me?!" She gasped as he grabbed her wrist, his body twisting as he tugged. She went flying as he pulled her over his shoulder, slamming her into the ground. Her sword slid some feet away from her, and his foot was placed against the hollow of her throat. Lenneth glared up at Brahms, staring at him defiantly.

"I...just want you to know the truth." Brahms wondered what he was doing. Why should he care what this girl knew. But thoughts of who she would become filled his mind, pity for her ultimate fate causing him to show her a modicum of compassion.

"Fine then...you've done your duty. My sisters are dead. Is there anything else?" She grabbed at his ankle, and he pressed down harder on her windpipe.

"Odin is dead too." Brahms saw a brief flicker of interest in her eyes.

"I don't believe that!"

"I witnessed..." He trailed off, trying to make sense of his words. "I've met his murderer, faced him on the battlefield." She was watching him with keen interest. "You know where this miscreant is?"

"Yes."

"Then...take me to him and I shall spare you, your life." Brahms had to smile at that.

"I think you forget who is at the bottom of who's heel." He told her.

"Not for long." She was shifting, kicking out with her legs, knocking his other foot out from underneath him. He slammed ass first into the mud, even as she rolled to her knees, the white of her dress no longer pristine, but brown with mud. She went scrambling for her sword, fingers clasping around the handle, even as she pushed up to her feet. Lenneth whirled around, taking a half hearted swipe at him. He jumped back, seeing a line of blood spread across his chest. "You were saying?" She arched an eye brow at him.

"It seems I misjudge you." He fingered his chest, blood on his hand.

"Many people do." She seem pleased with that, glad at the deception her slender frame offered. "Now...I believe we were talking about Odin's murderer." She kept her sword trained on him. "Where does he reside?"

"I can tell you where he is, but it won't do you much good." sighed Brahms. "Not without some means to travel there."

"Would a shard of the water mirror be enough?" Lenneth asked, surprising him.

"You have a piece?" He blinked, mind thinking furiously. "Yes...then it could be possible..." She was reaching into her armor, pulling a thin sliver out of her breastplate. It was no bigger than her finger, looking much too small in the palm of her hand. "Can such a piece really hold enough power to travel anywhere?" He wondered out loud.

"We will find out, won't we." answered Lenneth, tossing the sliver towards him.

"We?" He questioned, catching the shard in his hands. "I am to accompany you?"

"How foolish do you think I am?" demanded the young Valkyrie. "I would not go traveling off to an unknown realm just on your say so. I would bring you with me as insurance." She smirked. "Have care to remember that as you activate the shard."

He frowned. "I would not steer you false."

"That remains to be seen." Lenneth told him, sheathing her sword. "Now! Concentrate on the mirror, let your memories guide it in the creation of the pathway."

He hesitated, clenching his fist around the small piece. "There is something else you need to know..."

"You can tell me after we get there." She said dismissively.

_Little fool!_ He thought, shrugging his shoulders. He began thinking of Lezard's world, thinking of the second world tree and it's many twisting pathways. His fist glowed, white light seeping through the cracks in his fingers, shining bright and intense. It blazed hot in his hand, stealing the location from his mind, and with a cry Brahms turned, tossing the shard away from him.

It hit the ground, laying atop a mud puddle. Light radiated upwards, spreading out in a v shape pattern. It formed a portal, and in it they could see a dark forest, crawling with monsters. "Are you prepared to fight?" asked Lenneth, reluctantly taking hold of his hand. Brahms turned, surprised at the touch. "Yes..." He stifled a smile, thinking it would be like old times.

"Then let us be off..." She was running forward, dragging him along by his hand. Brahms tensed his body, preparing for the jump through the portal. He got the shock of his life as he bounced off of it, feeling a twinge of pain rack throughout his body. Lenneth's hand slipped free of his, and he made a desperate grab for it, claws slashing against a forcefield.

With widening eyes, he stared into the portal, watching as she landed on the other side. He saw her whirl around, eyes frantic, lips parting in an angry shout. Lenneth came forward, one hand hovering over the handle of her sword, the other reaching out to him. A crackle of electricity shot into her hand when she touched the portal, and Brahms watched as she let out a silent cry.

Betrayed blue eyes stared at him, and she cautiously poked the tip of her sword at the portal's surface. It came up against the same forcefield the vampire had discovered, effectively trapping her in Lezard's world. "No!" He read her lips, watching as she frantically began banging the flat of her blade against the wall. Brahms watched helplessly, realizing he had in effect delivered her all but giftwrapped to the wizard.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whoah! Long time no update. "sheepish look" Time for my long awaited author's note. I struggle with this story, I really and honestly do. Part of the main problem is I'm not very happy with most of the chapters. I think the first three are fine, I'm more than satisfied with them. It's chapter four and up that leave me cringing with embarrassment. It makes it hard to work on it. Problem is I don't know how to fix them so that I can be happy with them. I often think they would be fine if they were for some other story, just not this one. I can't get over this hang up.

I go through a lot of thoughts for Lezard's Triumph. A lot of the time I feel I should have never tried to continue it past chapter three. Somedays I want to delete the whole story, other days just take down the chapters I am so unsatisfied with. I often feel sorry I let myself be talked into updating when I wasn't ready. Sometimes I feel like just writing a plot synopsis that details what I was going to do with the story and how it would have ended. But I don't want to give up on this story. Ah...I don't know what the point of this rant is...I guess just to try and make you understand why I have so much difficulty with this story, and why updates are so few and far in between. I'm blown away by the popularity of this story, I take it to mean I did something right. (Even if I can't see why you guys and gals like this fic of mine so much! Anyone care to enlighten me?) It makes me not want to disappoint my dedicated readers. So I guess maybe I'm just asking for patience.

I'll still be here, cringing with embarrassment over my scenes, and trying to get this finished. And hey...if the wait gets too long, check out my other Lezard Lenneth fics. They may not be as smutty as this one, but...I think they might entertain you during the wait for new chapters.

I've been stuck for months on the Lezard Lenneth scene, I got all the way to the part where I describe Lezard's outfit. That was in FEBRUARY. Then nothing, nada zip...a complete blank for months. From that point on I had no idea where I wanted to go with that scene, and it reads that way! "teary eyes."

Soooooooo...to be continued.

----Michelle

Aestrella, sometimes it's easy to write, sometimes it's not. I really struggled with this particular chapter. And yes I felt sorry for Lucian too! Your reaction to his interrupting Lenneth's tryst with Lezard made me giggle.

Fox of Anubis, I guess I'm just as big a tease as Lenneth is when it comes to going through with it with Lezard! ;-p I'm sure she'll give in eventually...Lezard is hard to resist! As for what's going on in her head, he'd be jumping for joy to know she is starting to forget about Lucian:D

Ze Strawberry Bunny, oh um...oops..."is lame" Sorry about the mistakes..glad you think the scenes were hot, even with my boo boos.


	10. Chapter 10

Lenneth kept a firm grip on the vampire's hand, her skin crawling at the cold feel of his fingers laced around hers. She kept her face blank of emotion, determined to not let it show how much it bothered her to be touched by him. She had initiated the contact, but her mind protested it, finding it blasphemous that the undead should willingly be held by the divine. It mattered little that she did not want his touch, that she was doing this solely to avenge Odin.

Lenneth gave a shake of her head, braid flapping behind her as she ran, hearing the rustle of her skirt. His heavier tread sounded loud behind her, the vampire easily keeping up with her as she dragged him along. She tensed, leg muscles bunching up, and was suddenly flying forward, leaping through the portal. She passed easily enough through the white light, soaring like a bird freely through the air. It was when her outstretched hand passed through the portal that she encountered a problem. Her flight slowed down, and she could feel the drag on her arm, the very air resisting the vampire's presence.

Pain stabbed through her fingers, as they were cruelly wrenched free of Brahms' grasp, her hand suddenly empty, sending her hurtling the rest of the way through the white light. Her eyes flew open in shock, she was already twisting her head around to peer behind her, even as she fell to the ground. She landed on her feet, and turned with a cry, seeing Brahms standing bemused on the other side of the portal.

Misunderstanding the situation, she approached it. "What do you think you are doing?!" She demanded, her hand going over the pommel of her sword. She narrowed her eyes at the vampire, wondering what trick he sought to play on her now. Her other hand was coming forward, going to touch the portal, and an electric current went through her skin, causing her to bite back a cry as she leapt away from it. That had hurt!

She drew her sword free of the sheathe at her side, cautiously approaching the white light. Thrusting her sword forward, it came up against a solid wall of air, unable to pass through, harmlessly scraping on the surface. "A forcefield..." breathed out Lenneth, eyes wide. She stared through the portal at the vampire, feeling the betrayal wash over her face. Shame was working it's way through her, making her feel like a fool for having trusted the Lord of the Vampires. "NO!!" She raged, and began frantically banging her sword against the forcefield over and over again.

"Betrayer!" She screamed. "Eater of souls!" Her sword made no dent in cracking the forcefield, the force of her swings making her arm throb from the strain. She barely registered the look of sorrow that was in Brahm's eyes, didn't understand the words he tried to mouth to her. Rage colored her vision, and again she berated herself for falling into his trap.

"What are you doing?!" Lenneth gasped, seeing Brahms kneel. His claws swept through the mud puddle, locating the Water Mirror shard. "Don't!" She meant it as an order, but it came out more as plea. She watched as his fingers touched the shard, scooping it out of the dirty water. He glanced up, and his eyes locked onto hers, before he gave a rueful shrug of his shoulders. Slowly his hand closed around the shard, and the portal went dead.

"Noooooo!" She wailed, rushing forward, passing through the area where the white light had been. This time she met with no resistance, the air normal once more. Lenneth breathed deeply, trying to calm her rage. With the portal gone, Brahms had left her trapped in this strange new world, with no way to return home. "I am a fool..." She muttered, leaning against the bark of a tree.

How long she stood there, she did not know, slowly gathering her wits about her. She considered her options, limited though they were. She was here, hale and hearty, with her weapons and mind intact. True she was friendless and alone, but she had faced worse situations in the past with no one to guard her back. She had survived then, and she would survive now. She just had to preserver until Freya noticed her absence, and sent someone to investigate.

"Yes..." She murmured out loud, trying to soothe her nerves. "Freya will find a way to get me out. I just have to believe!" Her blue eyes blazed with determination, and she straightened, stepping away from the tree. Sword sheathed at her side, she reached up to her feathered helm, adjusting it into place. She ran her fingers down the front of her armor, checking to make sure it had not loosened. The act of pulling herself together did much to calm her nerves, and it was with confidence that she strode forward, intent on exploring her new surroundings.

Off in the distance she heard the howl of wolves, reminding her that she was not alone in this world. "I don't expect to find many friendly faces here." commented Lenneth, once again drawing her sword. She liked hearing the sound of her own voice, it comforted her, chased away the disturbance she felt at being alone. She begin walking forward, using her sword to hack away at low hanging branches, her footsteps cautious on the ground.

Her senses were on the alert, all straining to keep aware of any possible ambush. She walked carefully, taking care to avoid stepping on twigs, to not kick aside pebbles, everything done to avoid making any more sound than necessary. She came to a clearing, her eyes doing a sweep of the area, taking in the dark trees that surrounded it, their limbs twisted and gnarled, the holes in their trunks resembling faces.

Lenneth all but tip toed forward, sword held at the ready, blue eyes darting back and forth. She could feel someone watching her, feel their gaze boring into her body. Her skin prickled, and she turned, letting out a wild cry. "Prepare yourself!" It was a vampire before her, clad in purple robes. He let out a hiss of surprise, ducking to avoid her swipe, hood falling free to reveal magenta colored hair.

She grinned, a cruel look in her eyes as she followed the vampire, tracking his progress. He would be good sport, the perfect outlet for her rage. "Your master eludes me, but you won't avoid my blade!" He was rolling to the side, frantic to avoid her attacks. Her sword hit against the sandy dirt of the clearing, kicking up dust clouds, obscuring her vision. Her senses screamed out a warning.

"Over there!" She turned, thrusting to the left her. She gazed with impassive eyes at the vampire impaled on her blade. "Mi...Mistress..." It gasped out weakly to Lenneth, before crumbling to dust. "Pitiable." Lenneth shook her head. "He didn't even put up a fight. Would that all vampires proved such easy prey."

She journey onwards, and was unsurprised to encounter more vampires. What did surprise her was the ease at which they fell to her blade, none daring to fight her. It left her frustrated, wondering what was wrong with the undead of this world. "Is there no one here that would fight me?" Lenneth demanded disgustedly.

"None Mistress..." She turned, spotting a vampire skulking in the rooftops of the trees.

"Come down from there!" She ordered, seeing the undead fiend hesitate.

"I'd rather not."

"Come down or I shall come up after you!" threatened Lenneth. The vampire visibly flinched. "I cannot disobey an order from you." The female leapt down, landing on her knees before the Valkyrie. She lowered herself even further, prostrating herself before the battle maiden, though she was careful to keep her eyes on the girl's sword.

"What do you mean?" Lenneth asked, curiosity holding back her blade. "Who am I to give commands to a vampire?"

The vampire female gave her an odd look, cautiously rising to lean back on her knees. "You are everything to us..." Lenneth was astounded to hear the worshipful tone in the vampire's voice. "You shine brighter than the sun itself, none would dare lay a finger on you..." Here the words turned slightly accusatory. "Not even to save themselves from your wrath."

Lenneth frowned. "You speak in riddles that make no sense. Why should I be important to the likes of you?"

"Because you are important to him."

"Him?" She arched an eyebrow. "Who? Brahms?"

The vampire looked confused, shaking her head no. "You are beloved of the master, that alone merits obedience to you."

"I am no one's beloved." Lenneth said coldly.

"You're wrong!" The vampire's eyes blazed, bright with urgency. "Lady Lenneth stop this madness at once...cease this wanton destruction and return to his side..." The vampire was rising to her feet, her long fingers reaching toward Lenneth, intending on stealing the sword out of her grip. Lenneth twirled it once before bringing it forward, chopping off the vamp's head. "I know not what game you play with me..." Lenneth commented as the head rolled on the ground. "But I like it not...!"

"No game..." muttered the head in protest, even as her body started to crumble. "Return to the one who loves you..." The head fell silent, the green eyes staring up pleadingly at Lenneth.

"Bah!" scoffed the young Valkyrie, kicking the head away from her. "What does a vampire know of such things?!" She turned, intent on resuming her journey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was chilly, the cold wind howling out it's rage, rustling the flaps of his jacket. Lezard paid the cold no mind, his newly divine blood rendered him impervious to anything but the most extreme of climate changes. Instead he stood there, silent and still, letting the snow fall on him, ignoring as the white flakes slowly built up on his body, coating him from head to toe.

He gazed at the ice crystals that surrounded this dark corner of his world tree, the jagged glaciers and frozen solid trees. It was a desolate wasteland, cold and uncaring, devoid of much in the way of life. It was a fitting place to brood, the supreme ruler of all he surveyed falling into a fit of depression, the after effects of a bout of heavy drinking.

_It was just not fair._ He thought to himself. He should be happy, delirious in fact, his victory over the Gods bringing him his every desire, his every wish ready to be fulfilled. Untold power lay in his hands, the ability to shape and mold destiny within his fingertips. It should have gotten him whatever he wanted. And yet one thing still eluded him. Lenneth's heart. The sole reason for everything he did, and still it eluded him. It frustrated the necromancer, made him angry and snappish, forcing him to hide from her, lest he inflict his foul mood onto the Valkyrie.

It didn't help matters that Lezard was growing increasingly sexually frustrated, the lust filled trysts he initiated with Lenneth never coming to fruition. "Lenneth..." He moaned out her name, every fiber of his being burning for her. Visions of her teased him, her body beckoning him forward, tantalizing his senses with the memory of her. He recalled the silk of her hair, soft moonlight captured in his hands. Her body was even softer yet, supple in all the right places, her lean stomach firm under his touch. Lezard closed his eyes, but couldn't escape the images, recalling her writhing in his lap at the touch of his fingers.

"So close..." He whispered. "We were so close..." What had changed, rendering her willing one instant, and combatant the next? Was it a game she was playing, some odd form of revenge, to drive him out of his head with desire? "Things would be so much simpler if I only wanted your body." mused Lezard, knowing he couldn't be satisfied with that alone. He was slow to realize that one of the obstacles he faced was the fact he only knew how to seduce, to beguile her into his arms with the promise of the body's pleasure. Lezard did not yet have the knowledge of how to court a woman in matters of the heart, did not know how to woo her without introducing sex into the mix. He wasn't even sure he had the patience to learn.

He shook his head, the movement causing the snow to fall off of him. His hand moved, rising into the air, gathering up the flakes between them. He concentrated, and began shaping the snow, forming a tiny figurine. Lenneth's face smiled sweetly up at him, and he just stared for a moment, before tightening his fist. Crushed snow seeped out his fingers, his purple eyes darkening with promise. "I will have you Lenneth...body and heart...now and forever...Afterall..." He let out a joyless laugh. "We have all eternity to spend together." She'd simply have to come to care for him...otherwise she'd spend a millennia by his side, completely miserable.

Lezard let out a morose sigh, knowing he did not want that. He wanted Lenneth happy and willing, something all his power, all his magic, had yet to make happen. He gave a toss of his head as though to shake himself free of such thoughts. "It's time..." He muttered, and once again his arm was moving, hand casting intricate runes in the air before him. The wind picked up around him, his brown hair rustling, bangs flying back from his face. Soft pink light glowed before him, a portal slowly opening up.

A glittering, shining scene beckoned him forward. Verdant beauty, a stark contrast to the realm he found himself in, spread out as far as the eye could see. Healthy trees, lovely shrubbery of pastels, pinks, purples, and blues greeted his eyes, and tiny fairies flew about, tending to the colorful bushes. In the distant a palace could be seen, made of glittering coral, twin turrets twisting into a spiral, reaching up into the heavens. This was Lezard's ultimate destination. He steeled his face into grim determination, and stepped forward, disappearing into the light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How long had she been traveling? Only hours it would seem, but to the Valkyrie it felt like a small eternity had gone by. She saw many sights, encountered countless creatures, from the mundane bats, to fantastical, even a Gigant Dragon! All fell to her sword, all fled before her as though mice fearing a hungry cat's claws. Lenneth just didn't understand it. The creatures here reeked of evil, were the foulest of the foul, undead things deserving of extinction, and yet none would fight her.

Some attempted to at first...the ones she caught unaware, sneaking up behind them. They whirled around, intent on cleaving her in two with their claws or their magic, but upon seeing her face, they stilled...shock mirrored on their faces. She could sense their unwillingness to die, and yet they did nothing to defend themselves. It left Lenneth wondering what mad world she had ended up in, where Defiler of Souls would not, could not defend their wretched existence.

The world itself was just as upside down, the forest giving way to a desert wasteland, where elder demons lurked. It stretched on for miles, the twin suns beating down on her, causing her to sweat underneath her armor. She had long to remove it, growing uncomfortable with the perspiration dripping down her arms. Since when did the Gods sweat? And yet here was enough power to affect her in this manner.

She had been heartened when at last the golden sands of the desert gave way to rocky mountain steppes. She was forced to put away her sword, using her hands to scramble up a cliffside, feeling stray blades of grass beneath her fingertips as she pulled herself upwards. She could have summoned her wings, but something warned her against such an act, urging her to conserve her power. So she forced herself to travel in this mundane way, feet scrambling for purchase on the rocks below.

Lenneth reached the top of the mountain with minimal fuss, finding few if any monsters to do battle with. She paused to take in the view, staring as she saw mountain after mountain in the distance, each one taller than the next. She groaned at the thought of having to pass each one, tempted to let her wings come forth. But she paused, intent on exploring the flat top of the mountain instead.

It was a good thing she did, discovering a cave. It's black entrance yawned open like the maw of a dragon, stalactites hanging down by the entrance, with sharp points off of which moisture dripped. Ever cautious, Lenneth strode forward, drawing her sword, wondering what sort of creature might be resting within the cavern. She found none, and she traversed only a few feet before she felt the shimmering of air around her. She recognized it as a portal, taking her elsewhere, transporting her to a beach setting.

Tranquil waters, a deep purple, lapped at the white sand. Her greves left deep foot prints in the wake of her travels, and she stared at the coast, finding the peaceful setting out of place with the rest of this strange world. The water looked inviting, and she knelt down, a cautious hand placed in it's wet depth. Her tongue lapped at the water pooled in her palm, and her eyes widened to find it not salty, but as fresh as a forest's spring water. She drank gratefully from the ocean, quenching a thirst she had not been aware of having till that moment.

Lenneth wanted to linger on the beach, liking the quiet, the complete lack of monsters. And yet she pushed on, not wanting Freya to discover her slacking off. She walked along the coast, careful to avoid the waves, not wanting her armored boots to rust. She walked and she walked, with no sign of life, until an odd sight greeted her eyes. A door, seemingly propped up on air itself, stood on the beach. No walls for it to be attached to, no house, nor beams of wood to keep it upright. It was an oddity, a curious thing that caused her to come forward to explore it.

Lenneth gave a shrug of her shoulders, hand reaching out to the doorknob. She twisted it and it opened, revealing a long corridor, with similar doors lining it's walls. She shut the door, needing to think. She walked around it, and from the back it would not open. To the front again, opening it, watching it swing inwards. It was as good a path to explore as any, and the Valkyrie stepped in. She didn't gasp in surprise as the door slammed shut behind her, hearing the lock click close. _It would appear I can only go forward, not back._ She mused to herself.

Her footsteps were heavy and loud on the marble floor, the Valkyrie traversing the hallway quickly. She all but ignored the doors to the left and right of her, giving them a cursory look at best. Lenneth wanted to know what lay at the end of this hall, felt something or someone would be waiting for her there. Perhaps it would be monsters, a demon or a vampire, or perhaps it would be the creator of this odd world. Whoever it was, she hoped they could give her the answers she sought.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alfeim, the shining realm of the light elves and the fair folk. It was...an oddly...pink place, with cherry trees in eternal bloom, sending up showers of light pink petals. They coated the ground, mixing with the pale green grass, crunching under foot. They got in everywhere, on his hair, inside his clothes, filling his nose with their too sweet scent. The bushes were a brighter shade of the color, with pale blues and purples to offset it's splendor.

He walked forward, his face blank of emotion, purple eyes taking in the tiny faeries that flew about. They viewed Lezard with some amount of curiosity, sensing his Godly aura, and reacting accordingly. A few brave souls approached him, floating right up to his face, bowing before his glasses. A tiny pixie female came and sat on his shoulder, winding her arms in the strands of his hair, planting tiny kisses on his ear. He tolerated the touches, not wanting to make a fuss, not yet at least.

They flew about in a rainbow of colors, the pixies and the larger faeries coming to offer him gifts, wanting to worship him with honey nectar and flowers. It almost made Lezard want to smile, the man realziing how nice it was to be worshiped and revered. He almost felt bad about what he had come to do, almost but not enough to turn back.

He continued walking, an odd black stain among the bright pinks, his clothes as dark as his intent. He reached the palace, seeing it sparkle in the sunlight, a radiant beauty of coral architect. Two elves stood guard before it's immense double doors, sharp axes held in their slim hands. They crossed their weapons, barring his way, and here is where things turned ugly.

"Let me pass." demanded Lezard, already raising a hand. With just a wave, the two guards went flying, and his fair folk entourage let out high pitched screams of horror. The pixie on his shoulder nearly fell to the ground, in her haste to flee, forgetting how to use her wings. Almost absentmindedly, Lezard caught her in his hand, feeling her tiny rump bounce against his palm. She let out a shaky shriek, and her translucent wings fluttered, the buzzing of insects sounded as she took off for safety. He felt sad to see her go, but he shrugged off the emotion.

He stared up at the doors, and with a wave of his hand, his magic parted them, forcing them open. His stride confident, he went up the stairs, entering the palace. More elves were waiting for him, coming at him with wild screams. Arrows flew, their sharp heads bouncing off his flesh, Lezard feeling no pain at their touch. He moved his hand, and in whatever direction he flung it, that was the way the elves flew from him, puppets with their strings cut, their bodies falling unconscious to the ground. They should be glad he left them with their lives, finding them too inconsequential to kill.

Still more came, bravely wielding their weapons as they sought to impede his progress. He took care of them all, slowly but surely making his way deeper into the palace. Until at last he reached the lowest level, knowing he was deep underground, purples eyes taking in the glittering crystals that made up the ceiling of the chamber. A door made of solid gold beckoned him forward, Lezard stepping towards it with a palm raised.

"Stop!" An elf's voice called out, desperation held within it. He turned, unsurprised to see a woman before him. All Elves were female, Rufus and Odin being the sole exceptions to the rule, their male forms being owed to their half human ancestry. She was slender and petite, with emerald green hair that reached down to her ankles. A thin silver circlet was on her head, with multicolored beads decorating the shorter strands by her face.

Her garb was not that of the guards, a long dress of cotton, flowing breezy and free around her, with long sleeves that draped over her hands, obscuring even her fingers from him. Lezard arched a brow at her, a mocking look in his eyes. "A priestess would dare to come to face me, alone and without aid?"

She trembled before him, raising up her hands so that the sleeves drew back, revealing a small tree limb in her hand, twisted and gnarled, with tiniest of buds blooming pink on the ends. A focal point for her magic. "Do not do this, I beg of you!"

Lezard laughed. "You know what I am here for?"

"If you are here, in this very room, it can be for nothing else." Her voice was clear, no sign of the tremors that wracked her body.

"Yes..." He agreed. "The fabled third treasure is said to lie behind these very doors, crafted by Balder himself."

"The Sylvan Bow..." The priestess whispered, a hint of awed reverence in her tone.

"Yes..." He went to turn his back on her, dismissing her as unimportant. The elf narrowed her eyes, thrusting out her branch. She began chanting, her tongue being that of the elves, a musical sounding language of high pure notes, and odd syllables unpronounceable by the human tongue. Lezard smirked as he felt her power slam into his back. "That tickles." He said, moments before he was swinging out his arm, causing the air around her to thicken and choke her. The priestess voice fell silent as she struggled to breathe, dropping her branch as she clawed at her throat.

He stared at her impassively, watching her struggle for her life. Her face reddened as she gasped, mouth opening and closing, desperately trying to get in lungfulls of air. Something like pity struck him, or perhaps it was the memory of him promising Lenneth he would behave...whatever the case, he released her with a snap of his fingers. She slumped down to the ground, practically gagging as oxygen flooded her lungs.

Lezard turned, and with a push of his hand, the golden doors swung open. It was a small room he noted, the doors having given the illusion that they guarded something immense. And it was true he realized, as he approached the stone altar, feeling the power radiating off the item it held. The object might be small, but the power held within it was far greater than it's thin frame. His glasses glinted, obscuring his eyes as he stopped before the stone, gazing down at the bow.

It was a delicate thing, carved out of minerals, with jewels decorating the arch, sapphires and emeralds. A tiny fairy was carved into the base of it, the silver string attached to her wings and to the bottom of her tiny feet. Purple mixed with ivory white to color the fairy, and two diamonds were in place of her eyes. Lezard carefully picked up the bow, finding it to feel flimsy in his hands. There was no arrows to be found, and Lezard recalled the myths of this bow, how it was said just pulling back the strings would cause arrows of pure light to be formed. An archer need never run out of ammunition with a bow like this one.

With a smile, Lezard clutched the Sylvan Bow to his chest, and turned. The elf was crawling forward, her hand raised up in supplication. "Please don't..." He ignored her, passing by her, careful to avoid stepping on the spill of her hair. "But why..." The priestess cried out, yearning for an answer of any kind.

_Because I can._ Lezard thought smugly, and with a shimmer he was gone, teleporting from the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bottom of her dress dragged on the floor as she paced, the hem of it getting dirty. Lenneth did not care, indeed she did not even notice, lost in thought as she wandered about the bedroom. She spared a thought to wonder where Lezard was, fearing what he was doing at this very moment. It would be better if he was here with her. At least then he wasn't hurting anyone else, even as he toyed cruelly with her body and emotions.

Lenneth let out a sigh, hands going to her bare arms, rubbing the skin up and down. Maybe it would be better to give in. Perhaps then he would lose this infatuation with her, the Valkryie being sure she couldn't possibly live up to any fantasy he might have had about her. But no...that would be betraying everyone, everything they had fought for lost. As lost as the future she had come from was. She wondered if it really was too late, had Lezard damaged the timeline so irrevocably that nothing could be done to fix it?

She felt helpless and alone, separated from everyone, everything but Lezard and his mad world of undead fiends. She had no one to talk to, no one to turn to, everything was limited to Lezard alone. He was in effect her world, her very lifeline, her anchor, the only thing to keep her sane in this forced isolation. She knew what he was doing, trying to make her dependent on him, hoping feelings would form along the way. Lenneth hesitated to think it was working, but she knew that she missed him, even as she feared his return, feared what they would do, how close they might come to making love the next time he touched her.

Lenneth closed her eyes, fighting back the memories, trying to stifle the longing shudder than ran through her body. She was ashamed to think she enjoyed his touches, shocked to find at times she yearned for them, needing that human contact, desperately needing his touch to remind her she was not as alone as she felt. She was afraid it was becoming all too easy to give in to his bodily desires, and only the thought of Lucian kept her from going that final step.

_Lucian._ There was another problem. Her memory of her lover was slowly but surely slipping free of her mind, Lenneth desperate to hold onto the fragments, recall bits and pieces about the boy she loved. His name, his likes, his ambitions and goals...small things that she could hold onto, and conjure up in her mind as she thought about him. The bigger pieces were already lost...how they had met, how they had come together as lovers, times spent together...all gone in an instant, and try as she might she could not recall any of the details of their life together.

_Damn you Lezard!_ She thought without any real anger, making a fist. She punched it into the wall, feeling frustrated as her strength did not even dent the plaster. She feared what would happen should she completely forget about Lucian. Would she fall in love with the necromancer then? What would hold her back from giving her heart to him? She held back angry tears, annoyed at her inability to do anything.

A sound drew her attention, Lenneth turning in the direction of metal footsteps on the floor. It couldn't be Lezard returning, he favored soft leather over metal, keeping his footsteps muffled in comparison to the loud clanging of greves _One of his minions to check up on me no doubt._ She thought bitterly. The footsteps grew closer still, Lenneth moving to meet them halfway. "Who's there?" She called out, smoothing a hand down the front of her skirt.

Silence was her answer, the person hesitating at the threshold of the room. Lenneth bit back a sigh of annoyance and said, "It's all right...He's gone now..."

The sound again, the footsteps slow and unsure. Lenneth watched impassively as an armored figure entered the bedroom, watched as a sword was drawn. "Who are you?" asked the armed visitor, voice sounding oddly familiar.

Lenneth blinked, surprised at the question. She thought everyone in Lezard's world knew who she was. "No one of any real consequence." She answered bitterly. "Just a captive...nothing more..." She let out a humorless laugh at that.

"Someone in need of a rescue?" The figure asked with some interest, the voice female and still sounding so familiar. If only she could place it!

"Yes...you could say that..." Lenneth squinted, making out the glint of blue metal on the slender frame, saw the feathered helm on the girl's head. It reminded her of her sisters' armor, but she pushed that aside as a foolish thought. "Come out into the light where I can see you."

The female moved, confidently coming forward, sword held low to her side. Lenneth's eyes widened in shock as she took in the features of the girl's face, the cobalt blue eyes that shined with a fierce determination, the pouty pink lips pursed together, the platinum hair weaved into a familiar braided style. It was in fact, a mirror image of her own features, the only difference being their manner of dress. "What manner of trickery is this?" breathed out Lenneth, also coming forward.

She watched as her twin's eyes widened, sweeping her from head to toe in a glance. "Demoness!" She hissed, twirling her sword. "How dare you assume my form!"

"I am no demon." Lenneth said affronted. Her eyes bored into the Valkyrie's body, seeing past her physical appearance to view her aura. She saw the purple pulsating light, the divine essence of the Gods surrounding this twin of hers. "You're me..." She whispered softly.

"What are you talking about?" The younger Lenneth demanded, a glare on her pretty face.

"Of course...I should have realized..." muttered Lenneth. "There had to be another me wandering about, Freya would have surely summoned her in the wake of Hrist's betrayal." That drew the young Valkyrie forward, her sword tip pointed at Lenneth. "You speak of my sister! What is this...betrayal you mention?!"

Lenneth looked at her. "You don't know?" She shook her head, and Lenneth laughed. "Of course you wouldn't...Freya would be careful to keep quiet about such matters."

"You still haven't answered my question..." She narrowed her eyes at Lenneth.

"Hrist...your...sister joined forces with Silmeria and the mortals against Freya's wishes." explained Lenneth.

"Nonsense!" She shook her head, braid bouncing. "Hrist is far too loyal to ever go against her superior's orders!"

"Even when Odin's life is at stake?" asked Lenneth, and saw her younger self come closer yet, sword looking deadly in the soft light of the room. "What do you know about Odin?" She hissed. "Tell me now, while you still can!"

"Don't threaten me." ordered Lenneth, her face calm. She had no doubt she could take her younger self in a fight, having eons to perfect her sword arm.

"Tell me!"

"Odin is no more." She explained with a sigh, brushing back her bangs. "The deranged wizard Lezard has assimilated him body and soul."

"Then I am too late..." whispered the younger Lenneth, sword drooping down. "Brahms spoke true..." She lifted her head, and her eyes shown with wet tears. "I can only avenge Odin now!"

"You can try..." Lenneth said, interested to know if her younger self could succeed where she herself had failed.

"Just who are you?" asked the Valkyrie.

"Can't you tell?" asked Lenneth. She sighed at the blank look her counterpart flashed her. "I am you..." She watched the frown form on the Valkyrie's face. "Use your divine sight...see the truth behind my words..."

Still frowning, the Valkyrie stared at her, eyes clouding over as her gaze bore into Lenneth, searching out her divine aura. She let out a gasp, sword lowering in shock. "How can this be?" She demanded. "How can two of us exist?!"

"It's a long story." sighed Lenneth.

"I am prepared to listen." The younger Lenneth was sheathing her sword, eyes intent on her twin's face.

"I don't know how much time we have..."

"Time is something we have plenty of." interrupted the young Valkyrie. "I find myself trapped in this world, with no way to escape. I have nothing but time to listen to your tale. Please..." She implored, blue eyes softening. "I want to know why you are here..."

"All right..." agreed Lenneth. "I am you, but from the future. A future that is far different than anything you can imagine at this time." She flashed a pain filled smile, knowing the concepts of transcending her body to become Creator would be lost on her twin. "The man who killed Odin is also from this future. He is...a heretic, a twisted blasphemer against the Gods. He traveled back in time, using the knowledge gained in the philosopher's stone to learn of the events at Dipan. He..." She closed her eyes briefly. "He claimed Silmeria's soul, used her to capture Odin."

"I felt the shockwaves of what he was doing all the way in the future. Things began falling apart, people ceasing to exist. Miracles becoming undone. I traveled back in time, intent on stopping him..." She lowered her eyes in shame. "Obviously I failed."

The younger Lenneth was quiet, thinking over her words. She didn't want to injure her counterpart's feelings, but she was confident she herself would not have failed in her mission to stop Odin's kidnapper. "If you failed, what are you doing still alive? Why are you not dead, or assimilated much in the manner Odin was?" She was surprised to see a blush appear on her twin's face, the woman nervously playing with the fingers of her hands.

"It's not just power Odin's murderer sought." She was slow to admit this next bit. "He...he is in love...a twisted obsession of infatuation with me...with us...It has caused him to commit countless crimes, twist the very laws of nature to his own bidding."

"Love?" Lenneth arched an eyebrow. She laughed at this. "For such a paltry, fleeting emotion, he commits such crimes?! He is insane!"

"Yes." agreed Lenneth. She remembered how she was in the past, before Lucian had come into her life, changing her views on love. She hadn't believed in the emotion, had been sure she could exist without it. How wrong she had been, and she shuddered to think she might lose it from her life.

"I will kill him." promised the young Lenneth. "He will revile the day he ever thought to love a Goddess!"

Lenneth opened her mouth to answer, but the sound of bells rang out. Her eyes widened in alarm, and she stepped forward to grab at her twin's arm. "You must leave!" She said this urgently. "He's coming!"

Lenneth didn't have to ask who, smiling grimly. "Good...I would speak with Odin's murderer before destroying him."

"You don't understand!" She hissed, wanting to shake the young Valkyrie. "He's stronger than you..."

"We will see." responded Lenneth, pulling her arm out of her twin's grasp. "I have fought in circumstances where the odds did not favor me..." She smirked. "Surely you remember those battles, and how we came out on top despite the dire situation."

"This is different!" Lenneth insisted. "He has powerful magic, and wields Gungnir." The young Valkyrie refused to be swayed, standing still even as her older counterpart tried to pull her from the room. "Flee while you can!"

"No!"

"Little fool!" muttered Lenneth helplessly. "There's no sense in both of us being caught." But her twin set her jaw, stubborn determination in her eyes, as she pulled free her sword from it's leather scabbard. "Leave..." She tried once last time, watching as Lezard shimmered into view, a miniature bow clutched against his chest. His purple eyes lit up with pleasure at the sight of two Lenneth's, lips spreading out into a wide smile as he spoke. "Now Lenneth...there's no cause to chase off our young guest..." The grin turned into a lustful leer. "After all there is plenty of me to go around!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ever notice how Lezard's Triumph seems to come in sets of two? No fic for a while, then bam! Two new chapters? I wonder why that is. Maybe I can break the streak and do three. By the way, I'm keeping the name. I decided I like the title after all!

Plot moved forward some, now things are bound to get interesting! "rubs hands together, all gleeful like."

To Be Continued...!

----Michelle

Aura, thanks for being in my corner! I should have known another writer would understand! An example of what I'm going through, I literally have to force the words out onto paper, while for a story like Chains of Fate, they just flow out without any struggle. Well...most of the time. The upcoming war battle in chapter 32 will probably cause me a small nightmare to try and write. Sometime's Lezard's Triumph is good to me, and the words do come easy, like in chapter eight. But that's a rarity.

Lizard, if you remember, Lezard has the place set up so no Gods can enter without his permission.(we'll include humans and vampires into it.) The present Lenneth got through, because as far as the world knows, she belongs there...she just can't leave now! ;-p


	11. Chapter 11

For one brief instant, Lezard had been startled to see two Lenneths standing side by side. That feeling quickly faded into pleasure, and he could feel himself smiling as he gazed on his two beloveds. He found them beautiful, like twin dolls with their porcelain hued skin, and platinum colored hair. A matched set, one garbed in delicate feminine garb, the other a proud warrior maiden. He was not surprised to feel the flood of desire come racing through his veins, Lezard realizing he wanted them both by his side.

Visions of dressing them in identical outfits danced through his head, of being sandwiched between the two of them as together they reached new heights of pleasure. He smiled all the wider, idly imagining all the possibilities two Lenneths held. His eyes were clouded over with lust, and he paid no mind to the glance the two women shared, doubt and disgust on their faces.

He became aware of the armored Lenneth moving forward, a sneer on her pretty face as she pointed her sword at him. "Blasphemer!" Her blue eyes narrowed into a glare as he let out gleeful laughter, delighted by her anger. She had Lenneth's spark of personality, that raw anger that sent chills down his spine. For one brief second, something like uncertainty shined on her face as she listened to him laugh.

"Ah..." Lezard's laugh trailed off, his mirth settling down, but threatening to bubble up out of him at the slightest of provocation. "Forgive me...you were saying?"

Lenneth---_HIS_ Lenneth, a delectable vision in purple finery stepped forward, placing a hand on her twin's shoulder. She frowned at Lezard, eyes drawn to the bow in his hand. "Is that the Sylvan Bow?" He saw the armored Lenneth give a start, eyes drawn to the weapon as well.

"Why yes...yes it is..." He smiled and held it up, showing off his prize. "The Light Elves of Alfeim were only too glad to give it up to me."

"You lie!" Both of them at once, speaking in unison, making him smile in delight. How melodious their voices sounded, and he wondered how it would feel to be surrounded by their cries of bliss and adoration.

"You stole that didn't you..." His Lenneth said, her voice quiet and filled with disappointment.

"Stole is such a harsh word..." Lezard gave a graceful shrug of his shoulders. "I like to think I procured it for safe keeping."

"The elves were charged with that task, not you!" admonished Lenneth, blue eyes bright with anger.

"They weren't doing a very good job if I was able to get my hands on it." He let go of the bow, using magic to float it before him. He concentrated, letting the Sylvan Bow fade into the ether, disappearing to join Gungnir in the shift between realities. "It will be safer under my protection." He smiled again, eyes glancing back and forth between the two women.

"What are you planning to do?" Lenneth asked, but he ignored her, stepping closer to the battle maiden. He swept out an arm, gallantly bowing before her, though he was careful to keep his eyes trained on her face. "Lezard Valeth..." He said by way of introduction. "Your most...humble and adoring servant..." His hand was reaching out to claim hers, intending to graze his lips against the back of her hand. He did not get the chance, for she was moving forward, the point of her sword grazing against the hollow of his throat.

"Keep your hands off of me..." The Valkyrie said through gritted teeth. He dropped his hand, content for now to let her have her way. He went to straighten, letting her sword cut into his throat, watching her eyes widen as his bloodied skin quickly healed over. Lezard watched with pleasure as her eyes moved over his body, slowly taking him in from head to toe. He wondered what she thought, if she found him attractive, did he cut a dashing figure to the young Valkyrie? Her eyes gave him no hint, no sign of approval, leaving him to guess at her thoughts. He smiled again, seeing her grow infuriated by that expression of his.

"What are you grinning at, defiler of souls?!" She demanded.

"You." He told her.

"Me?" She was surprised. "Why?"

"Because I find you pleasing to look at." Lezard answered, watching as she blanched at his words.

"Heretic!" She pointed her red tipped sword at him. "Your false compliments will not spare you your life...!" Lezard let out another laugh, purple eyes turning to look at the older Lenneth. "She sounds just like you did when we first met. Ah..." His body shook with his laughter. "Such fond memories."

"Cease that infernal laughter at once!" hissed the Valkyrie, not finding anything amusing in the situation. Her commanding tone only made him laugh harder at her. "I'm sorry my dear...I find myself...overcome with emotions."

"Emotions are for the weak." She told him. "I would expect better control from the one who bested Odin." Again he laughed, feeling a smirk full of pride cross his lips. It only served to further agitate the Valkyrie, the girl visibly having to reign in her rage. "You are far too pleased with yourself." She told him. "You don't feel any remorse for what you have done."

"For slaying Odin? None at all! Odin was weak and corrupt, a pitiful excuse for a God." explained Lezard. "It was time someone ended his cruel reign over God and human alike."

"That was not for you to decide!" She retorted angrily.

"Then who if not me?!" Lezard demanded, folding his arms over his chest. He saw her hesitate, unsure of what to say. "In time you will see. Humanity will flourish free of Odin's meddling, free to make their own destiny."

"You know not what you speak of!" The Valkyrie hissed, blue eyes narrowed into angry little slits.

"Oh don't I?" He arched an eyebrow at her, shifting his gaze to look at Lenneth. "Why don't you tell her my dear...tell her the things Odin has done...would have done to both humans and Gods alike." He smirked. "You have intimate knowledge, being a victim of his manipulations yourself."

"What is he talking about?" Nervous eyes looked to the older Lenneth, desperate for her to deny his words.

"It's true that Odin meddled in human affairs." admitted Lenneth. "He is the one that stole the Dragon orb from Midgard, thrusting the realm into countless bloody wars."

"He would surely have reason for doing this..." whispered the younger Lenneth in denial.

"What about sealing away your memories?" asked Lezard. "Locking away your emotions?"

"What are you talking about?" She turned back to him, her anger still apparent.

"The ring you wear..." He gestured at her hand. "A fail-safe by Odin, all in order to control the most powerful of the three Goddesses of Fate." Lezard watched as she lifted her hand, eyes glancing at the sparkling gold treasure on her finger. He imagined he could see a hint of doubt in her eyes, and he pressed the issue further. "I wonder what else Odin sought to keep from you..."

The battle maiden gave a shake of her head, all but hissing venom at him. "You seek to confuse me! I will tolerate no more of your lying tongue!" She pointed her sword at him, issuing a challenge. "Face me God Slayer! I will exact revenge on your damned soul."

Lezard let out a sigh, eyes looking tired. "I really don't want to fight you." He gave a graceful shrug of his shoulders. "But if I must, I must." He held out his hand, white light pouring out of his fingertips. The Valkyrie watched as it molded together, his fingers closing into a fist. The light spread out in both directions of his hand, forming into a lance, twin blades at the end of each side.

"Gungnir..." She whispered, a tad reverently. She had known he had stolen the divine lance, but it was a different thing to witness with her own two eyes his claimed ownership of the treasure. "Freya will be pleased." The Valkyrie said.

"Oh?"

"She has charged me with the task of saving Asgard...of returning a stabilizing power to the land." explained the Valkyrie. "Gungnir will at last be returned to the shining realm."

Lezard laughed, spreading his arms wide. "How confident you are! If you really think you can best me while I wield Gungnir, then come at me!" The Valkyrie was already rushing forward, arm pulled back, and slightly elevated over her head. Lezard stood still, just waiting for her to come to him, smirk firmly in place on his face. Her arm thrusted forward, aiming at his head. Lezard sidestepped the swipe, the passage of her blade stirring up air on his neck, a few stray strands of brown hair being shaved off the side of his head.

The Valkyrie didn't gloat at nearly having him, merely pulled back her arm, half turning at the waist. This time her sword arm was held down low, even with her hips, as she swung an undercut blow at him. He hastily brought down Gungnir, deflecting her blade. He flung out his hand, causing her to go stumbling back, even as Lezard took to the air, floating a few inches off the ground.

The Valkyrie screamed out her battle cry, thrusting her sword forward, aiming for his heart. Again he blocked with Gungnir, a shower of sparks being kicked up as metal rubbed against metal. Infuriated shouts were heard from the battle maiden, wild swings of her sword, and always Lezard defended. He never made a move to initiate an attack, constantly parrying her thrusts, Lezard finding a sadistic thrill at frustrating the young warrior with the ease at which he deflected her weapon.

Seemingly unnoticed in the background, Lenneth tracked the progress of the battle, silent as she watched them duel. She saw her young counterpart leap into the air, her sword held in a two fisted grip up over her head. Elbows bent as she sought to bring down her blade, intending to cleave Lezard's head in two. Her teeth ground together in frustration as Gungnir eagerly met her sword. She hovered in the air, skirt flapping about her legs, as she leaned into her sword, trying to drive it through Gungnir.

Lezard reached out with his free hand, snagging her by the ankle. He gave a slight tug on her foot, and down she was dragged, crashing to the floor. The battle maiden clenched her fingers around her sword, intending to scramble to her feet, but Gungnir was suddenly there, the tip of one side placed against her armored chest. "Give up." Lezard told her quietly, a smile on his face.

"Never!" She retorted, her eyes cold steel as she glared up at him. He was pressing down on the lance, causing it's tip to pierce her breast plate. Concentration shown on his face as he dragged the blade downwards, splitting apart her armor, but leaving her skin intact. Lenneth let out a muted growl, her blue eyes stormy with rage at his antics. Suddenly she spotted movement over his shoulder, and she stifled back a smile.

Lezard hesitated, alerted by the relief he saw gleaming in the Valkyrie's eyes. Without turning, he raised up Gungnir, high over his head. He heard the shatter of hardened clay, felt the pieces rain down on him. "Lenneth..." He said chidingly, turning to see his purple clad Goddess behind him, a guilty look on her face. "Don't interfere with us!"

The armored clad Lenneth kicked out, an odd jump that brought her to her feet. She stifled back her war cries, charging forward with her sword. Lezard turned at the last minute, clamping his hand down on her wrist. She twisted her arm, trying to get free, even as he hauled her in closer to his body. She fought him every step of the way, loathe to feel his body rub against hers. "I think we need to take this someplace more private." Lezard said, his booted feet crunching on the remains of the vase Lenneth had tried to hit him with.

The Valkyrie thrashed wildly in his arms, bringing her free hand up to push at his chest. He was grinning down at her, finding her struggles amusing. She let out a gasp as the air around them shimmered, realizing his intent too late. "No..."

"Lezard don't!" She heard her twin shout out, saw him turn to glance over his shoulder at her. "Oh don't be jealous my darling..." Lezard soothed, that mad grin still on his face. "I merely want to have a talk with your twin...alone..." The colors of the room blurred, mixing together, a wash of garbled color that seemed to slowly fade into darkness. She heard the ringing of bells, felt him drag her along with him as the wizard made the astral jump between planes of reality.

They landed in a new room, a crystal dome whose beauty was lost on the Valkyrie. She barely paid it any attention, bringing her knee up between their bodies. She kicked out, armored foot slamming into his tender groin. With a loud exhalation of air, he released her, and she whirled away from his grasp. With a muttered groan, he straightened, hand hovering protectively over his injured flesh.

Now it was her turn to smirk at him, and she raised her sword mockingly at him. Lezard looked at her, anger on his face, pride as well as body injured by her dainty foot. "I was careless." He admitted. "I won't make that mistake again."

"We will see." retorted Lenneth, and he watched as she tensed, saw her legs bend as she bunched up her muscles a moment before she sprang forward. Sword and lance embraced each other, cold metal longing for each other's touch. Now Lezard became the aggressor, thrusting his weapon at her, being careful in his attacks. He merely sought to disarm her, not wanting to injure her too badly. It was a different story for the Valkyrie, she sought to kill him, and fought like a tigress.

They moved across the floor, a deadly dance of conflicting passions. They repeated steps, over and over, thrust, parry, thrust, neither quarter given nor gained. Until at last Lezard grew tired of holding back his strength, and with a rough swing, he smashed Gungnir into her hand. Lenneth let out a cry as her hand grew numb from the force of his blow, eyes shocked as she felt his feet tripping hers. She backpedaled, starting to fall, even as he once again was slamming his lance into her sword arm, his other arm sought to encircle her waist, catching her mid fall.

Her sword fell from her hand, clattering to the floor, and her eyes stared at his in shock as he swept out his leg, completely knocking out her footing from underneath her. It was all too easy for him to lower her to the floor, her armored back hitting the marble roughly, metal clanging loudly. He came down with her, his hand still keeping a firm grip on Gungnir, even as he pressed down on top of her. "What are you doing?!" Lenneth cried in outrage, hearing him laugh as he settled his weight on top of her. She began squirming underneath him, trying to wiggle free, but he only pressed closer.

His knee prodded her legs, causing them to spread apart, as he fitted himself against her body. Lenneth glared up at him in anger, eyes widening as she felt his hand leave her waist, felt the touch of his fingers on her knee. Lezard begin moving his hand up her leg, sliding back her mud stained skirt to reveal her thigh to him. His hand was a firm, warm pressure on her skin, fingers dancing caressing circles on her flesh.

"Now..." Lezard purred, laying Gungnir flat on the ground besides her. "To the victor goes the spoils...!" He was lowering his face to hers, and she frantically grabbed at his shoulder in a one fisted grip, trying to push him back. Her other hand reached for his wandering hand, her skin protesting that invasive touch on her thigh. "Get your hands off of me!" She hissed, hatred burning in her eyes as she stared up at him.

"How predictable." His let go of Gungnir, the divine lance sinking into the floor, ether curling over it, sealing it away. His hand freed now, Lezard reached to touch her face, seeing her flinch back from his fingers. He touched her feathered helm, slowly easing it back, pulling it free of her head. He tossed it on the floor, and together they listened to the sound of it rolling to a stop, their eyes locked onto each other's.

His hand returned to her face, playing with the stray curls that had escaped her braid. Lenneth tried to jerk away from the touch, blue eyes blazing with hate. His other hand squeezed down on her thigh, a possessive grip that would be sure to leave light bruises in the morning. He watched as she shifted underneath him, uncomfortable with his touches, and he could practically see the thoughts cross her face as she tried to decide what to do next.

Lenneth was suddenly moving, body bucking harshly, trying to throw him off. He merely pushed down harder against her, letting his full weight settle in on top of her. She laid back against the floor, a frustrated look in her eyes. Never before had she been pinned so thoroughly, in an unbreakable grasp that left her confused as to what her next move should be. Her jaw clenched as she felt his hand moving, fingers brushing against the metal on her hip. "Stop it." She hissed out angrily, even as Lezard pressed down against her restraining hand.

Bit by bit her arm was forced back, until his chest pressed down on hers, the man now lying fully flat on top of her. He was still not speaking to her, merely lowering his face to her neck, breathing in deeply of her scent. A pleased sigh escaped his lips, and she fumed at the sound, hating that he found pleasure in this predicament. She forced herself to be still as his lips brushed against her ear, hearing him whisper, "I must remember to thank Freya for this thoughtful gift." She let out a disgusted cry as he kissed the lobe of her ear, lips trailing down to her neck, gentle and caressing.

"I am no gift!" She angrily said, digging her fingers into his shoulder. Lezard laughed at this, the echo of his laughter tickling against her skin. "I'm here as your executioner!"

"And a fine job you are doing of it!" Again that infuriating laughter of his, making her shriek in outrage. "Did you really think you could win against me?"

"The battle is not over yet!" retorted Lenneth.

"No?" He raised up from her neck, arching an eyebrow at her. "Our positions speak otherwise!" This time he was the one to move, grinding his hips against hers meaningfully. "Ah but..." His laughing voice turned low and seductive. "Why fight when there are other more pleasurable things we could be doing?"

"The thought of lying with Odin's murderer makes my skin crawl!" Lenneth told him, as he lowered his mouth to hers. She screamed into his mouth, shocked by his audacity. She felt his tongue wiggle into her mouth, force it's way pass her screaming lips, greedily colliding with her own tongue. He caressed and stroked it against hers, mingling them together as he kissed her. She was a clumsy kisser, inexperience mixing with disgust, making her try to curl her tongue away from his. With a sigh, Lezard broke the kiss, and murmured into her ear, "I see I will have much to teach you." He nibbled down on her ear lobe, smiling as he felt her try to jerk away from the feel of his teeth.

"There's nothing I want to learn from you!" Lenneth cried out against him. "You disgust me!"

"So quick to form an opinion after just meeting me..." His lips twisted into a pout. "The same as Lenneth...what is it about me that inspires such a bad first impression?"

"Do you even have to ask?" She demanded, even as he resumed kissing her neck. She tried to ignore the feel of his lips on her skin, feeling the wet pucker of his mouth trailing teasingly along her neck. "You...you're..." Her voice wavered as he suddenly bit down, a light grazing of the teeth in the curve of her shoulder.

"I'm what?" He asked curious, before returning his mouth to worry at the skin on her shoulder. His licking and nibbling made it hard for her to concentrate, the Valkyrie frowning as she tried to think of the words. "You are..." Her eyes widened as she felt his fingers sliding in underneath her armor, attempting to break apart the metal on her hips. "Defiler!" She hissed, bucking her body against his.

Lenneth distracted him with her struggles, content to let him occupy his thoughts with her writhing body. He seemed not to notice as her left hand traveled down to her unmolested hip, sliding under her skirt. She stifled back a smile as her questing fingers found what she sought, slowly removing a small dagger that she kept hidden for just such emergencies.

He was leaning down to kiss her again, purple eyes darkened with desire, the intensity of which left her frightened. She steeled her resolve, keeping her lips firmly pressed together as he lowered his mouth to hers, lips seeking to beguile her mouth open. She watched as his eyes closed, the wizard losing himself to the pleasure of her lips, and it was then that she moved, her eyes taking on a satisfied look as she placed the sharp knife against the front of his throat. His eyes flew open, Lezard pulling back slightly from the kiss.

"You are perverted, wretched and evil..." She told him, lips brushing against his with every word she spoke. She watched as his eyes widened as he felt the tip of the curved dagger press in deeper against his skin. "And I will not suffer the touch of a defiler of souls!"

"I find your older counterpart to be so much more agreeable to my advances." muttered Lezard ruefully.

"Then she is a fool!" retorted Lenneth, angrily pushing down on the dagger. She watched as blood pooled along the tip, dripping down off the blade to splatter against her flesh. A sigh from Lezard, and his weight was suddenly gone from her. She quickly sat up, scrambling to her feet, hands tugging down her rumpled skirt over her legs. She cast about the room, searching for her foe.

"She's not a fool you know..." Lezard said from behind her. "In fact...I get the feeling she's smarter than you." He raised his hand to his face, one lone finger sliding his glasses up his nose. "Lenneth is..." He considered his words carefully. "A realist. She knows when a situation is hopeless, and adapts to it. She knows when to make the best of a situation."

"That's not me..." She gave a fierce shake of her head. "It can't be...this...attitude of hers, it makes her sound nothing like me!"

"Things change, _people_ change." replied Lezard. "Even Gods if given enough time."

"No never..." Lenneth frowned at him hearing him chuckle in response. Her temper flared at the sound, her fists clenching together helplessly, wanting to close around his neck and choke the laughter right out of him.

"Lenneth my dear...never say never. You're delectable counterpart is living proof of your...ultimate submission." He was moving forward, stepping closer to her. Lezard watched the struggle on her face, saw how she fought to keep from backing away from him. "I'm sure she'd tell you if you'd ask her...it's not so bad, living with me..." He was reaching forward with his hand, fingertips stopping just short of her face. She held back a quiver, eyeing him warily, as she spoke. "She said that you loved her..."

"I do." Lezard answered, raw honesty on his face.

"That everything you've done has not been for power alone, but to claim her." continued Lenneth, holding herself still as he made the briefest of contact, fingers caressing her cheek.

"The power is just an added bonus." said Lezard, curious as to what she was getting at.

"And yet for all this...for all the love, and all the power..." Her mouth was curling in disgust. "You're still nothing more than a defiler of souls, greedy and perverse, and she hates you for it!"

Lezard scowled, pulling his hand way as though it was on fire. "How can you be so sure?!" He demanded angrily.

"If she is truly me...then I should know how she feels." retorted Lenneth. "Hatred and disgust, and nothing more!"

"You're wrong!" shouted Lezard, reaching out to grab her by the shoulders. He shook the young Valkyrie, practically screaming in her face. "You said it yourself, she's nothing like you! She's different! She's kind, and she's soft, and she cares for me." He gave one last fierce shake of her body, repeating the last in a whisper. "She cares for me."

The Valkyrie merely stared at him, blue eyes mocking and hard as she sneered. Lezard snarled, digging his fingers into her arms, and suddenly he was spinning her around, pressing up against her back. "You may not like me very much..." He hissed into her ear, easily holding down her struggling form. "But the fact of the matter is I am your future. You cannot escape it...we _will_ be together!"

Lenneth let out a howl of rage, trying to stamp her foot onto his toes. He avoided her stomping feet, roughly shoving her away from him. She stumbled, and turned, glaring at him. Lezard let out an angry sigh, reaching up towards his hair, smoothing back his bangs. "Now..." He began, choosing his words carefully. "I'm going to send you back to Freya with a message..."

"A message?" She asked, watching as he adjusted the cuffs of his jacket's sleeves.

"Don't interrupt." His spectacles glinted, hiding his eyes from her. "Let her...let all the Gods know of my conditions. I would have them surrender to me..." He paused as she let out a short bark of laughter, feeling angry amusement at his words. "I do not want them meddling in my affairs. To accomplish that, I think it best if I become their new ruler."

"You are mad if you think the Aesir will bow before you!" Lenneth told him.

"Oh they'll bow..." He chuckled, eyes dark with promise. "They'll kneel and they'll grovel. You see...they will have no choice..." His lips curled up in a self satisfied smirk. "Two of the four divine treasures are already in my grasp...and the Dragon's orb is missing. The balance of the realms is quickly going out of synch. Without the treasures to stabilize them, the nine worlds will cease to exist."

"Of course...this won't affect my world." He smirked. "I'm quite content to remain here with Lenneth. It'll be our own private paradise. You're welcome to join us if you like." He added the last as an after thought.

Never was on the tip of her tongue, but she bit it back, staring at him in stony silence. "Good...you're learning." Lezard nodded to himself in approval. "Return to Valhalla." He was flinging out his arm, sketching runes in the air. She watched impassively as white light flared up, spreading out to form a portal. The images within wavered, rippling as though seen through water. "Quickly now..." He urged her. "You don't have a lot of time left, be sure to remind Freya of that, should she hesitate to accept my bargain."

"What are you going to do in the meantime?" Lenneth demanded suspiciously. His smile didn't put her at ease, and his words made her ill. "Why I'll be dallying with my darling, sweet Lenneth." He laughed at the look on her face. "I'm sure she misses me, desperate to know of what went on between us."

"You hope to make her jealous with me?!" Her mouth dropped open in shock as he did not deny it. "You do!"

"Perhaps just a little..." Lezard admitted, unashamed. "Now go..." His hands were on her, a gentle push in the right direction. The Valkyrie let out a startled sound as his right hand traced down to her rump, giving her a little squeeze. She jumped forward to escape his hands, and ran towards the portal. She didn't look back, but still his presence pressed in on her, his laughter chasing after her all the way back to Valhalla.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't a very large boat, four people being the limit of what it could comfortably seat. But it was sturdy and strong, the dark wood varnished to perfection, perfectly camouflage against the night sky. It glided through the waters with ease, the shape of it's hull being crafted to be sleek and swift against the waves. A small cabin was erected in the center of the ship, a simple three wall affair that offered the captain of the boat minimal protection from the elements.

Arngrim stood before the steering wheel, muscles rippling in his strong arms as his hands turned the wheel, keeping the boat on course. A map lay to the left of him, pinned down to the table with a dagger, the beserker occasionally glancing at it for guidance. But for the most part he stared straight ahead, keeping his eyes on the stars in the sky. Alicia smiled at him, placing a cold beverage down next to the map, the former pirate grunting his thanks to her. Without looking, he reached for the goblet, taking a sip of the draught as he steered the ship one handed.

The princess turned away from him, walking carefully towards the back of the boat where Rufus waited. He sat with his bow between his legs, nimble fingers playing with the string. "Damn it!" He exclaimed, as the taut wire snapped in half. "That's the third wire I've lost in as many minutes!"

"Maybe you should put it away..." suggested Alicia, a hand reaching towards his, offering him one of the remaining goblets she held. "The water shakes the boat far too much for such delicate work to be done."

"You're right." agreed Rufus, giving his weapon one last exasperated look as he sighed. "It's not doing much to distract me anyway." He stowed the bow under his seat with the rest of their belongings, gladly taking the drink from the blonde's hand.

"You're nervous." She noted, leaning against the edge of the boat. She lowered her eyes, peeking at him through her lashes, trying not to be obvious as she looked at him. "It's hard going back home..." She let out a little laugh. "I remember when Silmeria told me I had to return to Dipan...how frightened that made me!" She suddenly looked up, golden eyes wide. "Not that I mean to imply that you feel that way!" She added hastily, afraid that her words would insult him.

Rufus let out a laugh. "Truthfully? I can admit to being a little scared." He took a long sip of his drink, silence stretching out between them. "I didn't exactly leave under the best of circumstances..." He said at last.

"Can you tell me about it?" Alicia asked, truly curious. She watched as he shrugged his shoulders, green eyes darkening. "What's there to tell...I escaped and came to Solde, interested in the rumors I heard about Dipan's bid for independence from the Gods." He smiled without humor. "No doubt you can guess why I was so interested in living a God free existence!"

"Odin..."

"Yes...Odin..." He let out a chuckle. "Who would have thought that damn bastard would suffer the fate he intended for me! There's poetic justice in that happening." He sighed. "I suppose I owe Lezard for freeing me out from under Odin's thumb...although the traitor could have done it before my body was destroyed!"

"It's hard to think of you and Arngrim as spirits. You both seem so real." commented Alicia. "I...I mean so hard...I mean..." She blushed, and Rufus spared her further attempts at explanation. "I know what you mean." He smiled. "I felt the same way seeing Dylan and Mithra."

"Do you ever regret what has happened?" asked Alicia. "I mean you had your whole life in front of you, and now you are a ghost."

"Hey, I still have my life to live!" He rubbed his nose, a nervous gesture as he considered her words. "I'm as real as if I was flesh and blood, and what's more I am free. No Odin, no elves to chain me up, and no Valkyrie to force me to fight her battles." His green gaze met hers boldly. "I can live out my life regardless of what happened to my physical body."

"They chained you up?!" blurted out Alicia, struck with horror at the thought. She waited for Rufus to tell her he had been joking, or speaking figuratively, but his eyes darkened. "Yes..." He said quietly. "Yes they did..."

"Why?"

"Because I tried to leave." He shifted, caught in the grip of an unpleasant memory. "Coming to Solde wasn't the first time I tried to escape. But it was the only time I was successful." He let out a shaky breath of air. "The elves were not pleased with their charge trying to leave...a stern talking to wasn't enough of a punishment...they tied me down...and..."

"And...?" She asked, caught between wanting to know and scared to find out what the punishment truly entailed.

"They usually just beat me." He said, raw pain in his eyes, the half elf clearly recalling the times in his mind. He let out a bitter sounding laugh. "They didn't want to risk marring my beauty. You see...Odin would be displeased if his new body had any permanent scars on it." He seemed barely aware of the shudder Alicia let out. "One time they whipped me, their best mages on hand to quickly heal the wounds before they had time to get infected."

"Oh Rufus..." She was stepping towards him, pity in her eyes. "You shouldn't go back there." She said firmly. "Not for me, not for anybody!"

"But I want to..." He said, watching as she carefully made her way towards him. "I want to cure you...I want to see your eyes shine with their pure blue color once more."

"Rufus..." She suddenly let out a cry as the boat rocked extra hard, Arngrim calling out over his shoulder, "Brace yourselves, the water is choppy in this section!" Alicia was falling forward, and Rufus' hands were reaching out to her, catching her about the waist. The goblets spilled on the floor as he pulled her onto his lap, feeling how perfect she seemed to fit against his body, the princess nestled in his arms.

She was quiet, and even in the moonlight, he could see the pink of her cheeks, see how hard she blushed at being so close to him. "Alicia..." He whispered her name, urgency in his tone.

"Yes Rufus?" She asked quietly, lowering her eyes so as to avoid looking at him. She nearly jumped out of his lap when he touched her, and only his firm grip on her waist kept her there.

"Alicia I..." He faltered, desperate to tell her, and yet fearing her potential reaction. The half elf settled for touching her face, the back of his hand on her cheek. She seemed to sigh, leaning into his touch, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"Not all my memories are bad." He said instead, and she seemed to deflate, disappointment in her eyes as he lowered his hand. "My childhood was happy. The elves were kind to me then...no better than kind...they seemed to delight in having a child among them." He smiled then. "I must admit to growing up spoiled, a brat prince among the elves. I'm sure they couldn't understand why I would ever want to leave."

"You didn't know about Odin then, did you?" asked Alicia.

"You're right...they tried to keep it from me. Learning that the sole reason I existed was to be a mere vessel, a replacement body for a God drove me over the edge. I did more than just rebel, I went mad for a time. I..." He hesitated here, ashamed. "I hurt people...struck out against my care givers. Things rapidly spiraled out of control, and our peaceful coexistence was at an end."

"I hope we can get the flower and not run into any elves..." He laughed. "I almost want to pray to any God that will listen that we can just get in, get the flower, and get out again."

"Rufus..." She wanted to say "Let's turn back.", wanted to say she could live with her curse just so long as he was safe and happy. Instead she was silent, just staring up into his eyes.

"I will get you that flower Alicia." He told her, darkly serious. "I promise!" He was surprised when she twisted on his lap, reaching up with both hands to cup his face in her palms. "Thank you..." She whispered, and gently guided his head down to her's. Rufus made a muffled sound of surprise as Alicia lightly brushed her lips against his, a chaste, innocent kiss in which she poured all her emotions into, wanting him to understand how grateful she was to him. She found his arms tightening around her, hugging her close, and she let out a shocked sound when his tongue licked across her lower lip.

She pulled back, and his hand was on her face, brushing her hair to the side, so that he could stare down into her eyes. She knew she was blushing, and the words tumbled out almost of their own accord. "I'm sorry! Sorry...I didn't mean...I...I wanted to..."

"Shhh..." Rufus placed a finger against her lips, and she fell silent at the touch of him. "Don't apologize...not for that...not for kissing me!" Alicia blushed harder, seeing his eyes dark and mysterious, the green of the forest reflected in them. "Alicia..." He bowed his head, touching his forehead to her's. "I'm glad..."

"You are?"

"Yes...I am..." His hand was on her chin, tilting her face up towards his, and this time he initiated the kiss, full of promise and longing that left her gasping into his mouth. The princess timidly reached towards his hair, fingers playing with the beads wound in his emerald strands, as they kissed, opening her mouth at his insistence. She let out a surprised sound as his tongue traveled past her lips, shivering at the feel of their tongues touching, stroking wetly against each other. When at last they pulled apart, she let out a breathy little sound. "Wow!"

He smiled, and teasingly repeated, "Wow!" He nuzzled his face against the side of her neck, sneaking a kiss against the pulse, even as she shifted in his lap, trying to think. "Rufus...what does this mean...?"

"What do you want it to mean?" He asked, guarded and cautious as he kissed up her neck.

"I...I think you wouldn't kiss me if you didn't have feelings for me." She was just as cautious, scared to say the words her heart longed for.

"And I KNOW _my_ prissy little princess wouldn't kiss a man without having those same feelings." Again that teasing tone, even as he licked at the salty sweetness of her skin.

Alicia closed her eyes, trying not to lose herself to the feel of his tongue. "Rufus..." She said his name hesitantly. "Do you love me?" She could feel the beating of her heart, feel it pounding in her chest. Eternity seemed to hang in the air as it waited for the half elf to answer.

"Yes Alicia...yes I do..." He solemnly answered, pulling away from her neck so that he could meet her eyes. Her eyes widened, and his sharp elf eyes could make out the wet sheen to them. "Rufus I..." She was tilting her head back, wanting another kiss. "I think I am in love with you too...!"

"You only think?" He shook his head, rueful. "Then I must do my best to make it that you KNOW you love me!" He bent forward, claiming that kiss from her, and it was sweet. She let out a happy sigh, winding her arms around his neck, clinging close to him as his hands massaged her lower back. Muted murmurs, and soft giggles drifted to the center of the boat, almost drowned out by the sounds of the waves. Arngrim, ears accustomed to a lifetime of being on boats, picked up the sounds, and he smiled with approval, thinking it about time those two got together.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know nothing about boats and it shows! "sheepish look"

Eh...not too happy with this chapter...didn't want to go the way I wanted it to. The Lezard/Lenneth(s) scene went through two rewrites...thinking of doing a third...maybe...we'll see..

----Michelle

Lizard Valis, oh we all know what Lezard would LIKE to do with two Lenneths. Wheter or not the twins would be agreeable to his desires is a different story all together! ;-)

Ze Strawberry Bunny, heh...there are worse things to rot your brain with that VP Hentai! And Lezard demands you draw it! ;-p

Aura, ah yes...two Lenneths do make for a confusing time...And yes. his wildest dreams. If only the second Lenneth was as docile as the other one! "watches her hit Lezard with her sword again and again."


	12. Chapter 12

Lezard didn't make his presence known to Lenneth immediately, choosing instead to wrap himself in shadows, using his magic to muffle the sounds of his arrival. He leaned against a pillar, arms crossed over his chest as his eyes sought out his Goddess. Lenneth was pacing, walking back and forth across the bed room floor, never deviating from the pattern of left to right, right to left. Lezard watched her as she walked, taking care to note the highly agitated state she appeared to be in. Her body was tense, and she held her hands by her belly, nervously playing with her fingers as her eyes cast about the room anxiously.

Never taking his eyes off Lenneth, Lezard stood quietly in the corner, letting seconds turn into minutes. He could have spent an eternity just watching her, content to feast his eyes on her ethereal beauty. But then he was sighing, letting out a sound of pure appreciation, and she was turning, peering into the shadows. "Lezard?"

"You're going to wear a hole in the carpet if you keep moving like that." He said chidingly, stepping into the light. He saw her rush towards him, saw Lenneth gaze past his shoulder into the darkness, looking for someone.

"Where is...?"

"She's not here." Lezard answered her half voiced question. "I sent her away."

"Away?" He could see the surprised confusion in her eyes, Lenneth turning her glance away from the shadows to stare at him. "But I thought..." Her teeth flashed white against her lip as she bit back her words, trailing off.

"You thought what?" Lezard asked, curious.

"I thought you meant to keep her." She looked away then, staring down at her hands, which played nervously with her skirt.

_So did I._ Lezard thought, sighing heavily. She looked up at the sound, eyes puzzled. "It wasn't meant to be." Lezard said at last. "She's...She's not you."

Lenneth frowned at this. "What do you mean? Who else could she be if not me?!"

"I don't know if I can explain it..." Lezard reached out with his hand, grazing the back of his fingers against her cheek. Lenneth accepted his touch without protest and he smiled. "There...that's it..."

"It?" She arched one delicate eyebrow.

"She wouldn't let me touch her." Lezard explained, still feeling the smoothness of Lenneth's cheek. She frowned at him, turning away from his hand. "But that's not all. She hasn't gone through what you have...hasn't had the experiences that would form her into the person you have become..."

"She'll never have those experiences now." Lenneth said sadly. "Not with the future you have wrought by displacing Odin."

"That's really not my problem." Lezard said, shrugging his shoulders. "I have the Lenneth I want, and that's all that matters."

"Oh really?" She turned back to face him, piercing blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "You didn't seem at all content with just me...not when you saw my twin."

"Heh..." Lezard chuckled, watching as her expression darkened. "I must admit that the thought of having two Lenneths proved to be quite tempting. Can you blame me for wanting to make an attempt at having you both?"

"Yes. Yes I can!" She answered sternly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why Lenneth..." He widened his eyes, trying for an innocent look as he grinned. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous!"

Her mouth dropped open, forming a silent o of surprise. She recovered quickly, Lenneth shaking her head no. "I most certainly am not!"

"Really?" His smiled widened as he cast her claims in doubt. "Is that why I found you pacing here so anxious and worried? Did you fear I would replace you with your counterpart?"

"What? No!" scoffed Lenneth, giving a haughty toss of her hair. "The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. As to my anxious state..I...I was just worried you'd harm her!"

"Lenneth..." Lezard tsked shaking his head. "We both know that isn't true. I would never hurt you, never touch you with the intent to do you any lasting harm. It stands to reason I would show the same courtesy to your twin."

"Hmmph! It stands to reason you would behave towards her in the same manner you treat me!" Lenneth huffed, turning her back on Lezard.

"Is that what is bugging you...?" Lezard asked, his voice a silky purr in her ear as he pressed up against her back sliding his arms around to her front. He caught at her wrists, a light squeeze as he sidled down to her fingers, lacing them with his own. "You worried I sought to seduce her...to touch her in the manner that I have reserved only for you?" His lips grazed the curve of her ear with each word he spoke, teasing her with the feel of them. "Or maybe you're worried over how she would have reacted...worried that she would respond to me far quicker than you have?"

Lenneth was glad her back was to Lezard, not wanting him to see the look on her face. She knew her cheeks flamed with the blush of embarrassment, and she held herself stiffly against his front, fingers limp against his. "No..." She denied. "The thought never crossed my mind..."

"I wish I could read your mind...to know if you were lying or not." confessed Lezard. "I can't help but wonder which thought drove you to distraction more...fear for the young Lenneth's safety...or if you were jealous that I was alone with her."

"Her safety." Lenneth insisted, fighting back a shiver at the chuckle in her ear.

"I could tell you what went on between us..." Lezard said, lips still by her ear. "Or better yet show you..." He released her fingers, sliding his hands up her bare arms, a gentle rubbing against her skin. "Would you like that Lenneth...?"

"Show me...how?" She asked suspiciously.

"We fought..." continued Lezard, hands going to rest on her shoulders. He kneaded at the tension he felt there, trying to loosen her up, get her to relax against him. "A magnificent duel, one sided though it may have been. You'd be pleased to know your past counterpart put on a quite a show, she struggled so bravely."

"I would expect no less of her...of me..." Lenneth said, trying to ignore him massaging at her shoulders.

"Then she surely would have done you proud..." Lezard told her. "But eventually I tired of the battle, and I knocked away her sword with Gungnir...and then..." He was slowly turning her around to face him, Lenneth looking urgently into his face.

"And then?" She goaded when he remained silent.

"Ah...Then I did this..." He dropped his hands from her shoulders, one hand going to her right wrist, the other arm wrapping around her waist. Lenneth started to frown, and it was then he moved, sweeping out his leg against her feet, causing her to stumble backwards. She let out a startled sound, grabbing at his chest, digging her fingers into his jacket to keep from falling.

"I've got you..." Lezard purred, slowly easing Lenneth down to the carpeted floor. He knelt down with her, laying her flat across the ground, body cushioned by the plush fibers of the carpet. "She was outraged when I did this..." He said, carefully settling the weight of his body on top of Lenneth's. "She didn't like my being on top of her one bit..."

"I've no doubt about that!" exclaimed Lenneth, and she began pushing at Lezard's chest, trying to dislodge him from her. "Okay...you've shown me what you did with her...now let me up..."

"Not yet Lenneth..." insisted Lezard, his voice a husky whisper as he gazed down at her. "We haven't gotten to the best part..."

"You and I have vast differences in opinions on what the best part constitutes!" Lenneth retorted, watching impassively as Lezard lowered his face down towards her. She didn't fight, nor did she encourage him when he pressed his lips against her mouth, kissing her gently. He sought to beguile her mouth open, nibbling and sucking against her mouth, and she sighed, reluctantly accepting the kiss. His hand caught at her chin, holding her steady as he attempted to deepen the kiss.

It was when she gasped against him that he broke apart from her, satisfied with her reaction. His hold loosened, fingers turning caressing, touching her bottom lip as he gazed down at her. "It was different when I kissed her...she was clumsy and inexperienced, traits that could be easily abolished with a few lessons on kissing. Shhh..." He placed his fingers against her mouth, shushing her when she sought to let out an angry retort. "Let me continue...to be blunt...she lacked the spark of you...a pale imitation of the real thing."

Lenneth's lips puckered, a sour look on her face. "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything? Hmmm? Could it be my past counterpart proved too much of a handful for you, and you seek to disguise what really happened to ease your wounded pride?"

He was quiet, staring into her eyes, and then he was grinning, moving his hands to place them on her chest. "This...this is all the handful I need." Lezard said, lightly squeezing her breasts. She was gasping then, arching into his hands, eyes widening.

"Lezard!" She slapped at his shoulders, trying to push him away from her. He was laughing, easily sliding his fingers over and across the front of her silk bodice, light pressure that caused her chest to swell up, perilously close to tumbling free of her top. "St...stop!" Lenneth was surprised when he complied, allowing his hands to rest low on her belly.

"I found your counterpart to be a rather infuriating young woman." Lezard surprised Lenneth with his admittance. "I was surprised at how she angered me...I was all too eager to rid myself of her."

"What did you do?" Lenneth couldn't keep the worry out of her voice, off her face.

"Fear not sweet Lenneth. I've already told you I'm incapable of harming you, no matter what incarnation you appear as." He sighed. "I merely sent her back to Asgard, along with my demands."

"Your demands? What are you talking about?" Lenneth struggled to sit up, and he let her, easing up off of her to crouch next to her. "Lezard, what are you plotting now?" He smiled at her, pleased at her interest. She stared back at him, hardly reassured by his grin.

"Why I merely seek to claim my rightful throne." Lezard answered, and her eyes widened in realization.

"Valhalla..." She whispered. "You seek not only Odin's power, but his throne as well."

"Exactly." Lezard leaned forward, rewarding her with a kiss on her forehead.

"Why?"

"Why?" Lezard thought about it, choosing his words carefully. "It's simply a matter of protecting myself, of ensuring my plans are not foiled. The Gods, Freya in particular, are not content to let me be, and it's time they were taught a lesson in who their master is."

"They've left you alone haven't they...?" asked Lenneth. "Surely you could do the same."

"Someone summoned this time's Lenneth." Lezard answered. "For what other purpose than to stop me?"

"You don't know the real reason behind her appearance." argued Lenneth. "She could have been summoned for many a reason."

"No...it's no coincidence she found her way here. You said it yourself, the other Gods would come for Gungnir. The Goddess of Fate is just the first to make the attempt." Lezard's expression hardened. "I must put a stop to such attempts before it becomes tiresome." He went to stand, hands catching hold of Lenneth's wrists, a gentle tug that had her straightening with him as he stood.

"Don't worry Lenneth..." He was touching her cheek, staring in concern at the worry in her eyes. "There will be little bloodshed, provided they do as I ask."

"And if they don't...?" She asked, reaching up to pull his hand away from her face.

"Then..." He sighed, knowing she wouldn't like his answer. "Then I will do what I must." He spoke quickly to stifle any protests from Lenneth. "I have two of the four treasures...and I know where to find the third. All I need is the chance to go retrieve it..."

"You're collecting the treasures so that no one can stand up to you?" Horrified realization was on her face. "So that you will be unstoppable?!"

"Hmm, that's part of my plan yes." agreed Lezard. "But there is another reason..."

"And will you share that reason with me?" Lenneth asked, eyes begging him.

"I don't see why not." Lezard replied. "The philosopher's stone has told me many things. Told me what was needed to meld my soul with Odin. Told me when to act to capture your sister Silmeria's spirit. It even told me how to use my newly found powers to create this world free of the Divine Pantheon's meddling and time's pull. It whispers to me even now, telling me that three of the four treasures are needed to cast my ultimate magic spell."

"What could possibly need that much power?" Lenneth asked him.

Lezard grinned. "I'm glad you asked. You see, I need those treasures in order to cast the magic that will replace Yggsdrasil with my world tree." He laughed then at the stricken look on Lenneth's face.

"You truly are mad!" She exclaimed horrified. "You put all the worlds at risk, not just the ones whose treasure you've stolen, but all nine realms with this mad plot!"

"Don't you see Lenneth? It's the only way...the only way to spread the influence of my power, keep the time paradox from touching us outside the branches of this tree." His hands were on her upper arms, holding her as though he feared she might attempt to flee.

"You don't have to do this...Please...I'm not above begging..." Lenneth said, feeling a hint of tears in the corner of her eyes as she thought of the countless lives Lezard sought to endanger. "Don't do it Lezard..."

"I thought you would be relived...happy..." Lezard said confused. "Doing this will abolish the need for Asgard and Alfeim to be destroyed. They can still exist, as will the other realms."

"But if you fail..." She whispered. "The loss of life is too great."

"I can create new life if that happens...you and I together can usher in a new world." He was frustrated with the shaking of her head, Lenneth still staring at him aghast. "You'll see..." He sighed. "I won't fail in this endeavor...Yggsdrasil will be replaced, and my tree will flourish in it's stead!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midmorning on Asgard found Freya in the throne room of Valhalla, a bereft expression on her face as she stood before the empty seat of honor. She sighed, placing her fingers on the armrest, head bowed so that her golden hair fell forward to obscure her face. It felt wrong to leave the throne of Odin empty, and yet no one had dared come forward to claim it. Not that many, if any one had the power to back up such a bold claim. In fact only one person sprang to mind, and Freya snarled, aghast to even think of the usurping mage touching anything else that belong to Odin.

_I'll die before I let him sit on the throne._ Freya thought to herself, fingers tightening on the arm rest hard enough to crack open the gold. She watched as the cracks splintered down to the floor, almost mesmerized by the patterns her strength caused. She was still staring when footsteps echoed on the floor far below her, and a voice shouted up to her, calling out her name.

"Lenneth..." Freya released her harsh grip on the throne, turning to peer down the staircase. The Valkyrie was at the foot of the stairs, peering up at the dais, and she bowed when she noticed Freya's eyes on her. "Why have you returned? Where is Brahms? Where is the Dragon's Orb?" She saw no sign of the Vampire Lord, nor did she sense the magical energy of the Dragon's Orb. Her lips pursed together, disapproval on her face as she began walking down the steps. "Just what exactly are you doing?"

Lenneth straightened, Freya shocked to see her armor cracked in places, most notably split down the center of her breast plate. The white of her dress was brown and muddied, and her hair was no longer tied back in a neat little braid. What's more her feathered helm was missing, as was her sword, and the Valkyrie look almost embarrassed, blue eyes avoiding Freya's piercing gaze.

"Lenneth...what has happened to bring you back to me in such a state?" Freya stopped before her, hands on her hips.

"It's a long story." Lenneth sighed. "I thought it best if I report to you at once."

"It must be urgent if you didn't take the time to clean up." Freya said, still amazed over the messy state Lenneth was in.

"It is." The Valkyrie nodded, her expression grave. "I have met with Odin's murderer. It...did not go too well." She let out a short bark of angry laughter. "That is an understatement."

"Odin's murderer?! Then he really is dead..." Freya wanted to slump down to her knees, to start weeping, but she forced herself to be strong. "What of the mortal, the mage? Does he still live?!"

"Yes..." Lenneth held up a hand, holding off Freya's angry protest. "I was no match for him."

"If that is true, then why do you still live?!" The golden haired Goddess demanded. She was amazed to see Lenneth's cheeks grow flush, the Valkyrie turning pink with embarrassment. "Lenneth, what is it?"

"I.." Again she avoided Freya's eyes, expression perturbed. "I remind him of his...his love..."

"Love?" A sneer on Freya's face. "What does that have to do with anything?!"

Lenneth's eyes flashed with anger. "The new God is a despicable man, a soul defiler, and a pervert! He...he came onto me. To me!" She stamped her foot on the floor. "I can't even begin to tell you of the things he attempted to do to me. I was lucky to escape...no..." She added softly. "He let me go."

"Why would he do that?" asked Freya, slowly processing what Lenneth had told her.

"To deliver you a message." Lenneth answered.

"Message? What message?" Freya's face wrinkled into a frown. "I've no interest in anything the slayer of Odin has to say!"

"I think you will be very interested in these words!" Lenneth said, quick to correct her. "He wanted you to hear...he named you specifically..."

"A threat eh?"

"Kind of." Lenneth sighed. "He wants you...me...all of the pantheon to surrender to him." Freya scoffed at this, a harsh grating sound that voiced how absurd she thought the mage's demands were. "He would have us kneel before him, accept him as the new ruler of Asgard."

"And just why exactly would we agree to such a thing?" sneered Freya, emerald eyes blazing with anger.

"Because of his power..."

Freya cut her off, interjecting, "He may have Odin's power, but if we rise up against him, surely..." A shrug of her shoulders then. "Surely even with Gungnir he won't be able to stand up to all of the Gods."

"It's not just Gungnir he has." Lenneth said quietly. "He has the Slyvan Bow." Freya gasped at this, and Lenneth smiled grimly. "He knows the Dragon Orb is missing, knows what will happen to the nine realms if they are not recovered. The mage is content to remain in his world, let Asgard and the other realms perish. He said...he said it mattered not to him, one way or the other what we chose."

"This is foolishness of the worst kind!" exclaimed Freya. "How can he do this...how can he be content to destroy so many worlds...what is his game?"

"I know not..." Lenneth looked away, biting her lower lip as a thought occurred to her.

"Wait...there is something else, something you're not telling me...What is it?" Freya reached out to take hold of Lenneth's chin, forcing the Valkyrie to meet her gaze. "What are you hiding?"

"It's not important." insisted Lenneth, struggling against Freya's steel grip.

"I will be the judge of that." retorted Freya. "Now tell me all you know!"

"Fine..." Lenneth's lips were pressed together in a thin line of disapproval. "The new God is not alone. He has someone with him. A Goddess."

"He has an accomplice?" Freya's eyes grew wide with disbelif, wondering what God would dare move against them like this.

"No." Lenneth shook her head. "A captive. She is the very reason he has done all that he has...all in order to capture her heart."

"For love he kills Odin?" Freya narrowed her eyes, anger vibrating off of her. "For lust he puts Asgard in danger...for desire he would endanger all of the nine realms?!" Her aura flared up, gold and purple mixing together, crackling over her green clad form. "Who is this...this wench that is the cause of all our troubles? Tell me her name...tell me so that I can KILL her!"

Lenneth fidgeted, fingers picking at the dried mud caking her skirt. "You see Freya...that Goddess...that Goddess is me..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boat rocked gently in the water, small waves crashing in against it's side as it bobbed up and down in the surf. It creaked and it groaned, the sound competing with the noise of the sea, and Arngrim's grunts. The large warrior was straining his muscles, a thick length of rope held in his hands, dragging it up the shore. He left deep footprints in the wet sand, almost slipping as he walked, determined to reach a tree.

Alicia paused at the edge of the boat, staring as Arngrim labored forward, at last reaching his destination. He looped the rope round a sturdy oak tree, using it as an anchor for their boat. It was all they could find, having parked their ship on a desolate piece of beach, with no pier to be found. Rufus had insisted, saying any spot that looked suitable to dock their boat in would be well guarded by the elves of the forest. Not wanting a confrontation, they had driven the boat around the island, looking for any spot that might do for a temporary landing.

"Arngrim said he's used worse in his days as a pirate." Rufus said, startling Alicia from her reverie. The princess smiled at the half elf, gladly taking hold of his hand as he helped her off the boat. She was careful as she stepped off the edge, not wanting to fall, though she knew Rufus would be there to catch her.

"One time when the King's army was after us..." Arngrim called out, his voice just short of shouting as he worked to tie the rope into a sturdy knot. "We had to dock our ship off the side of a mountain. Nothing but smooth rocks and sand for miles all around." He chuckled. "Our boat ending up drifting away...we were lucky that merchant ship came across us, else I'd still be on that mountain shore!"

"Well we're glad to have you with us." Alicia said, walking carefully across the sand. "Not just for your expertise when it comes to boating, but for the company as well."

"And his sword arm." added Rufus. "Don't forget about that." He grinned at the beserker, handing him a pack of supplies. Arngrim merely nodded in reply, slipping the pack over his shoulder. Rufus sighed, turning his attention to the forest that loomed before them. He didn't say a word, just staring quietly, until at last Alicia touched his shoulder in concern.

"Rufus? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes...I'm fine..." Rufus shook his head, trying to clear wayward thoughts from his mind. "Let's go."

"If you're sure..." Alicia said. "It's still not too late..."

"I know, I know!" snapped Rufus, then immediately apologized at the hurt look on the princess face. "I'm sorry..." He smiled to soften his words. "I know it's not too late to turn back...just as you know I refuse to. I won't stop until I get you that flower...no matter what...!"

"If we're going to do this...we should get going before it gets any later in the day." Arngrim suggested, hand held over his eyes as he peered up at the sun. "I'd like to get as far as we can into the forest before nightfall."

"Relax...the elf village won't be far from here." Rufus said. "If all goes according to plan, we should be in and out of the forest in no time!"

"Let's go then..." Alicia said, double checking the pack at her side, making sure the dragon's orb was safe and undisturbed inside the leather bag. It gleamed as it was revealed to the sunlight, a brilliant orange hum of power. Reassured, she resealed the flap, and began walking forward, heading towards the trees that marked the border between beach and forest. Arngrim and Rufus flanked her sides, following her, weapons drawn.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm...I was rereading chapter 9, and noticed that for some reason some of my thoughts for Brahm were not included. I've added them in once again. Really weird that fanfic net left them out. 0o

Wow! Lot of reviews since I last updated! "all happy"

----Michelle

Let's see...

Aura, yes...well...that is his weak spot! ;-p cheers Lenneth on.

Ze Strawberry Bunny, ah...hope you like the Lezard/Lenneth scene in this chapter. It didn't go the way I thought. The first rewrite I had him teasing her more, getting her all worked up, making her think he did something with her younger counterpart, only to reveal that it was just some kissing but...I didn't like that scene...it felt too corny, too stupid...so I trashed it, and did what you read in this chapter instead.

Lizard, yes Freya's reaction will be good. You can already see from hints in this chapter that she is not pleased with the idea of Lezard as ruler!

Senoarisu, hmm...seems I'm always keeping you up late with my stories! Glad you think they are worth the effort of staying up to read!

Guargirl, yay! Yet another new reader! Hi! Glad you like my alternative better!

Adam Epp, hi. I can't really explain my dissatisfaction. It's something I struggle with all the time with this fic. Some days it's just a lot of doubting on my part. I tend to get easily dissatisfied with my writing. It's very frustrating. Thanks for the writing tips, I will do my best to avoid having two people talking in the same paragraph. I tried my best not to fall into that bad habit with this chapter. blush One of the better VP fic? Ah thank you! Although now I feel all pressured...eeee! Just worried I won't be able to live up to that high expectation. And don't worry, I never planned to give Lezard a harem of Lenneths, although I do have plans for her ultimate fate.

Eckhardt, ah! Another new reader, and another person I made stay up late! Yes I agree with you, the ending to the game sucked. I was so depressed...it caused me to write this story. So I guess some good came out of the bad ending...I'm a fan of the Arngrim and Hrist pairing...(Although I also like Alicia with Silmeria..."blush") but at the time I had no plans to continue the fic past chapter one, so poor Silmeria and Hrist got sacrificed to save the others. Can't have everything I guess. But at least you get Rufus and Alicia, albeit their romance is going slow...but fear not, I won't break them up!

I wasn't quite sure what you meant by Lezard talking differently though..."giggles at your marriage proposal."

Raven, thanks for reading...and staying up late to do it. I sense a trend developing:D

Kaelin, hi! Ah...writer's block...it comes and goes. Right now I'm finding it a little tough to work on the Rufus and co. scenes. Which is why it kinda just ended without anything happening. "sheepish look." Hopefully I can write something more interesting for them in the next chapter.

TaoKitty, it's hard not to tinker with older chapters. I must drive fanfic net nuts with my constant updates. Not to mention every time I read, I find some kind of error, be it spelling or punctuation...I swear I could reread a chapter one hundred times, and each time I would find a error I missed the first time. sighs. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

The realm was torrid, hot heat that was intense and flaming, the ground boiling as rock melted under the strength of it. The ruined rock changed into an ooey gooey mess, sticky tar that adhered itself to the bottom of one's shoes, trying to hold one in place. Lezard let out a sigh, carefully lifting his foot, watching as the sticky strands stretched out, desperate to cling to the leather soles of his boots. He shook his head, feeling a flash of annoyance, not liking the sky's sun beating down on him, making him sweat in this humid clime.

Lezard looked to the left of him, squinting as the horizon blurred in the heat, dimly making out a dark mountain in the far off distance. He held a hand up over his eyes, trying to block out the sun, peering at the large crop of rock, wondering if that was his destination. Lezard sighed, taking out a handkerchief, holding it to his nose. He breathed better for it, finding the very air arid and dry. It was barely tolerable to him with his divine blood, he couldn't imagine surviving in this desolated place for very long as a mortal.

_Desolation._ He shook his head, thinking the realm of Musspelheim was living up to it's claim to fame. He had yet to see any living creatures, not even the fabled fire giants said to guard this land. That was for the best, Lezard wanted to avoid confrontation until he located his quarry.

He began picking his way down the cliffside, hearing pebbles scatter and roll as he moved forward, careful in the placement of his feet. He reached out, touching withered tree branches, finding the charred limbs crumbling to soot in his gloved hands. He frowned, scattering the ash, wiping his hands together to clean them of it. Downwards he continued, until at last he reached lower ground, pausing to stare as red sand stretched out before him.

Steam wafted off bubbling streams, puddles of gray and orange crisscrossing each other's paths, merging into larger pools. The liquid resembled molten lava, and upon closer inspection Lezard realized it was lava, trails of it coming down off his mountain destination. That was no harmless rock he sought to enter, but an active volcano! Once the thought of entering a live volcano would have been daunting, now it was merely a curiosity, a necessary hurdle to get by.

Still Lezard stepped carefully over the streams, making his way closer and closer to the volcano. As he walked he thought about what he hoped he would find, praying he wasn't wasting his time with this little trip. _When has the philosopher's stone ever lied to you?_ He questioned in his mind. _Never. It has proven itself time and time again. It will be there...HE will be there._

His thoughts turned to Lenneth now, thinking upon how scared and angry she had been when he last saw her. Of all the things he had done, or attempted to do, none had frightened her to the point that his latest plan did. He frowned, wishing he could make her understand the necessity of replacing Yggsdrasil, but knowing he could not. _She will get over it._ Lezard was trying to reassure himself with the thought. _She'll see and be amazed by my genius when the plan succeeds. We'll even laugh at how silly her fears have been. _He liked the thought of hearing Lenneth laugh, wondering how she sounded when caught in joy's grip. So far the happier moments had eluded them, Lenneth finding little to laugh at or even smile over.

_I've got to find a way to make her happy._ Lezard realized. _She never smiles for me._ He sighed, wondering if perhaps a pet would be the key towards easing Lenneth's depression. Lost in thought, Lezard quickly reach the volcano, up close seeing it was made up of cobalt stone, with rivulets of red dripping off the sides. He skirted around the edifice, seeking out an entrance, inwardly knowing there must be one. The necromancer traversed nearly the entire circumference of the volcano before finding it, a large cave entrance that was tall, taller than a man and wide enough for something the size of a small elephant to fit through.

_This is it._ Lezard thought with a grin, sneaking closer to the entrance. The soft glow of fire illuminated the inside, casting shadows on the wall, that of stalagmites and stalactites. He pressed himself closer to the stone, inching forward, peering into the cave. It would not do to just rush right in, especially if the one he searched for was at home. He considered a moment, weighing his options carefully, and then settled on an illusion.

He concentrated, forming the figure of a young girl, buxom and robust, clad in tattered white rags that showed off her arms and legs. The illusion girl lay tied to a stake, and tears streaked down her face as she stared into the cave. Still Lezard added to his illusion, bringing her to life, her voice raising in a high pitched scream, crying for help, begging for a hero to come save her. One last touch Lezard added, that of smell, letting her scent drift into the cave, enticing the occupant with her delectable aroma.

It worked all too well, a blood thirsty roar was hard, and then the whomp, whomp of a heavy tread coming forward. Lezard pressed against the stone, holding his breath as a larger shadow engulfed the smaller ones, something immense was coming, slow and cautious. Another roar, this one bellowing a challenge, and Lezard had the illusion girl scream accordingly. Thus encouraged, the creature moved forward, and Lezard saw a large reptile's head emerge from the cave's entrance. It's green scales glinted as the sun hit it, and it curled it's tiny front paws into claws. Powerful back legs hunched, muscles bunching together as the creature prepared to leap, and with one last cry it propelled forward.

Jaws snapped around the girl's body, tasting nothing more than air, even as she screamed once more. The creature's tail twitched in aggravation, even as it let out a confused sound. Lezard straightened, pushing away from the rock, calling out to the reptile. "Dragon Tyrant Bloodbane!"

The creature, Bloodbane turned, beady eyes looking this way and that, squinting as it tried to focus in on Lezard. His mouth opened, showing a row of yellow stained teeth, glistening with saliva. He roared, causing Lezard's clothing to ruffle, his cape to flare out behind him from the force of the dragon's breath. Jaws snapped shut and the creature was charging, Bloodbane running towards Lezard.

Lezard swore, gold ether drifting off his body, a shower of sparkles that swirled up to encircle him, teleporting him away. Bloodbane crashed into the side of the volcano, and paused, shaking his head angrily. He was slow to turn, not seeing Lezard materialize behind him. "Let me try this again..." Lezard said. "Dragon Tyrant Bloodbane I presume?"

The dragon turned slowly, looking at Lezard curiously."Who...are...you?" The words came out slow, hesitant, the reptile's tongue not suited for human speech. Bloodbane's voice was deep, raspy and grated on the ears.

"I am Lezard Valeth, though I don't expect you to know the name." Lezard said, pausing to slide his glasses up his nose. "All that matters is that I have found you Bloodbane!"

"What...you...want...?" Bloodbane labored to ask, nostrils flaring as he snorted.

"Quick to the point I see." Lezard smiled. "I like that! I've come for you...or rather...I've come for the treasure you stole. The fabled demon sword Levantine...you have it, I know you do!"

"MINE!" growled out Bloodbane, tail lashing about angrily.

"Not for very long..." Lezard said confidently. He held out his hand, forming a fist in mid air. White light poured out of both sides, spiraling outwards in loops. A touch of gold ether being added as Lezard eased apart the realities, grabbing hold of not just air, but the handle of his blade, tucked away in a dimensional fold. The divine lance solidified in his hand, and he twirled it then, letting the light shine off it's silver surface, temporarily blinding the dragon.

A roar from Bloodbane, the beast recognizing the weapon. "Gungnir!" He cried, and he tensed, poised to leap.

"Yes." Lezard nodded. "You've no hope of surviving. Give it up!"

"Never!" howled Bloodbane, even as he leaped forward, mouth opened wide. Lezard tsked, bringing his arm forward, thinking to parry Bloodbane's teeth with the lance. A burst of light blazed forth when teeth connected with steel, blinding the two foes. Lezard took a step back, rotating his shoulder, feeling the strain in his arm from when Bloodbane had bit down on the lance.

"I'll...crush...you...!" threatened Bloodbane, stomping forward once more. At the last second he was turning, the reptile swinging it's heavy rump towards Lezard, tail lashing forth to swipe at the mage. Lezard hastily brought up Gungnir, blocking the tail attack at the last moment. He was pushed back several feet, coming perilously close to a lava stream.

Swearing, Lezard hastily threw up his left hand, casting runes in the air before him. "Icicle Edge!" Thick blocks of ice formed in the air, three in all, and the ice spears charged towards the monstrous reptile. But something strange happened, the beast flinching from the ice spell even as they melted, dwindling down to harmless little sticks that bounced off Bloodbane's thick hide.

"Shit!" cried Lezard realizing the heat was too much for an ice spell to work in Musspelheim. With a thought he lifted up into the air, floating over the lava as he backed away from Bloodbane. The reptile charged forward, feet first into the lava, not showing any signs of slowing down. Lezard let out an angry growl, and flung Gungnir straight at the beast, Bloodbane hunching down low, in effect ducking under Gungnir's arc.

Lezard stared in disbelief not having expected the reptile to be smart enough to duck his throw. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he flew around the field, staying just out of reach of Bloodbane's teeth. He desperately went through his repertoire of spells, trying to think of one to use on the beast. "Ye must desire respite from thy empty existence..." he began, fingers moving hastily in the air, casting the runes needed for the spell. "Thou shall have it!" The dark red of the sky seemed to lighten, the gray clouds parting to reveal the heavens. "Celestial Star!" Light rained down from the sky, slamming into the ground, pounding rock over and over again, some of the stray bolts striking Bloodbane, causing the creature to pause and take a tumble, crashing head first into the ground.

Taking advantage of the moment, Lezard flew towards Gungnir, hand outstretched towards it's handle. Bloodbane roared behind him, voice calling out threateningly. "Feel...my...flame...!" His hand closed around Gungnir, even as Bloodbane's mouth fell open, a ball of yellow light forming from deep within. With a loud scream of triumph, the energy slammed into Lezard's back, knocking the mage to his knees, the tar of the melted rock sticking to his clothes, trying to hold him down.

Lezard hastily waved his hand, white light searing through the sticky strands of tar, and he shakily got to his feet. Bloodbane's footsteps thundered closer, the beast running towards Lezard intending to finish him off. Lezard let out a wild laugh, and flew up into the sky, chanting, focusing all his power into Gungnir. "In my hand, the creator's sword that calls eternal sleep! Honor our pact and hear my command!" Runes were being carved out onto the ground beneath the reptile's feet, ancient and archaic, glowing with power, trapping the dragon in place. Bloodbane strained and roared, spitting out another ball of flame at Lezard.

It bounced off the shield of the prison the runes had formed, Lezard still calling out in a commanding voice. "Animate Earth!" He then threw Gungnir down at Bloodbane, the divine lance falling forward with the speed of a heat seeking missile. Bloodbane screamed, throwing himself against the invisible walls of his prison again and again to no avail. The spear crashed into the center, pinning his tail to the ground, even as the land split apart, pieces thrusting upwards over and over, jagged spears of rock that impaled the creature in several places.

Panting, Lezard slowly flew down to the land, watching as his spell slowly ceased it's magic. He breathed a sigh of relief, looking at the limp dragon. "You fought a good fight..." He said, feeling some pity for his foe. "But in the end you were no match for my magic." He walked towards the rear of Bloodbane, hand reaching out to take hold of Gungnir once more. It was then that Bloodbane struck, using the last of his strength to raise up and lunge at Lezard.

The wizard's eyes widened in surprise, blood spurting from his mouth as he sank to his knees, hand weakly holding on to Gungnir's handle. Bloodbane grinned around a mouthful of wizard, biting down harder, letting his teeth tear into Lezard's arm and a good portion of his chest. Lezard gasped and he wheezed, and he raised up his hand, screaming out, "Explosion!"

Bloodbane let out a whimper, feeling his teeth shatter apart, Lezard also crying out, feeling bits of white bone stick into his flesh. With a pain filled cry, he turned even as Bloodbane was forced to let go of him. "YARGH!!" Lezard screamed, driving Gungnir into the center of Bloodbane's forehead. The dragon's eyes crossed, and he slumped downwards, tail twitching as he fell into his death throes. Lezard hung on to Gungnir, driving the spear in deeper, piercing what little of a brain Bloodbane had, watching as his eyes turned cold and lifeless. Only then was the wizard satisfied, slowly pulling Gungnir back out of his head with a sickening squelch of flesh.

"Stay down...!" gasped Lezard, still in a state of shock over the difficulty he had had facing Bloodbane. He slumped down to his knees, wincing at his injury, feeling the blood pour out of his wounds. With a small cry of pain, he reached towards one of the pieces of tooth sticking out of his chest, gritting his teeth as he yanked it free of his flesh. "AH!!" Lezard cried out, even as the hole healed over, smoothing over without a scar. He groaned, realizing he would have to pick out each piece on by one, in order to heal.

"I don't have time for this..." Lezard muttered, forcing himself to get up. His whole body screamed in pain, protesting the movement, but he ignored the pain. He walked towards Bloodbane's exposed belly, bringing the tip of Gungnir against the unscaled flesh. He pressed down, watching as blue blood poured out of the cut he made. Lezard slit the dragon's stomach open, gagging on bile at the stench that followed such an action.

He knelt down before the open stomach, and with his uninjured arm reached into Bloodbane's stomach, searching for something. His fingers quested past strands and strands of intestines, spilling them out into his lap, getting the blue blood all over his waist and legs. And still he pressed in deeper, until at last his fingers grazed against the pommel of a sword. Lezard sighed in relief, and begin pulling back his arm, drawing out the demon sword Levantine. It was a magnificent blade, a curved scimitar, it's gold glided handle encrusted with a small fortune of jewels. It was unnaturally clean, considering where it had been, it's silver blade showing Lezard his reflection, his face splattered with drops of his own blood.

Lezard couldn't help but let out a laugh, giddy with relief, even as he wanted to cry out from the pain his body was in. But there was no time to delay. "Have to go.." He slowly got to his feet, using Gungnir for support. "Have to get back to Lenneth..." Ether whirled all around him, gold sparkles that showered over him from head to toe, and in an instant he vanished, and only Bloodbane's corpse was left behind to show where he had been.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?!" Lenneth watched as Freya's jaw dropped, her mouth gaping open as she stared at the Valkyrie in shock. "I...I can't believe it..." Stunned, she took a step backwards, almost falling as her feet brushed against the bottom most step.

"Perhaps you should sit down." Lenneth said, hands by Freya's side, ready to catch her should she fall.

"I'm fine..." Freya shooed Lenneth's hands away from her, blinking slowly. "I'm just...afraid I misunderstood you. Did you just say...the Goddess that Odin's murderer loves, the very woman he has done all this for, is...is YOU?!"

"Well you don't have to look at me with that expression on your face." Lenneth frowned, hands on her hips. "I may not be a Goddess of beauty, but I'm not that unattractive...!"

"I...forgive me...I meant no disrespect..." Freya shook her head, her frown mirroring Lenneth's. "Wait...I still don't understand...how could you be his Goddess...I thought you said you merely reminded him of his love?"

Lenneth sighed. "I suppose I better tell you the whole story."

"You mean there's more?" Freya demanded, arching an eyebrow at Lenneth.

"Yes." She nodded. "I left out the strangest part...I could hardly believe it myself, I thought it some trick, a demoness wearing my face." Lenneth held up her hand, asking for Freya's silence. "It's all beginning to make a strange sort of sense to me now...When I arrived in his world, none of his creatures would fight me...they all died on my blade with nary a struggle, only voicing the slightest protest. I realize now they thought I was her...and didn't want to harm me...I mean she..."

"Who?"

"My twin." Lenneth said simply.

"You have no twin!" protested Freya.

"I do now. As best as I can understand, she is me from some other time...another reality...as is this Lezard." continued Lenneth. "They both come from the same future, a future I take it he has invalidated with his actions here in this time. She followed him, came to stop his madness but failed. She has been his prisoner ever since, condemned to spend all eternity at his side."

Freya was silent, just taking in her words. She was so quiet, it began to make Lenneth nervous, and she touched the Goddess on the shoulder. "Freya?"

"I heard you." Freya said, shrugging off her hand. "It is a lot to take in."

"There's something else...something more the future me mentioned..." Lenneth was hesitating, and Freya nodded at her to continue. "She mentioned my sister, Silmeria. Said Lezard had captured her soul. What did she mean by that?"

Freya closed her eyes, sighing. "It would appear you are not the only one keeping secrets Lenneth." She opened her eyes, the emeralds flashing in the light of the room. "I too have left out part of the story."

"What is it Freya? Tell me..." urged Lenneth.

"The story did not begin at the top of Yggsdrasil as I originally told you. No..." Freya shook her head. "It started a few months earlier than that. In the Kingdom of Dipan."

"Dipan?"

"It is country that is no longer important." A wry smile from Freya. "Your sister Hrist saw to that, at Odin's behest. She made sure to execute it's king, and destroy the blasphemers who worked for him."

"But what does this have to do with Silmeria?" asked Lenneth.

"Silemeria's human host was the princess of Dipan." Freya answered.

"Ah."

"But something went wrong with the Sovereign's rite. Silmeria shared her consciousness with the princess. It was two active souls in one body, and when Odin discovered Silmeria was still conscious, he sent Hrist to collect her." explained Freya.

"By collect you mean kill the human host." clarified Lenneth.

"Yes." Freya was unperturbed at the thought of killing an innocent mortal. "Silmeria fought against her fate, and fled...she and the human whose body she shared went on a great journey, met many people, including Lezard. Gah!" Freya slammed her fist against her thigh, letting out a frustrated sound. "If only I had been more suspicious at the time...when the three mages of Dipan cast their unholy version of the Soveriegn's Rite on Silmeria and Hrist...the mage Lezard was there...I should have realized sooner he was the anomaly I sensed!"

"What happened when they cast the Sovereign's Rite?" An intrigued Lenneth asked.

"Hmm? Oh...I arrived, intending to trap Brahms' spirit...Silmeria being in danger caused the Vampire Lord to reveal himself. I was successful in capturing Brahms, but Silmeria was lost. Odin had thought she had been successfully sent to slumber in another human's body. But we soon learned different." Freya let out a heavy sigh. "Lezard had captured her, and he used her spirit, her powers to help him defeat Odin." She grimaced. "And the rest you know."

"Is that really all of it?" Lenneth couldn't help but be suspicious after learning Freya had kept so much from her. "What of Hrist, what happened to her?"

"Hrist? Your older sister was...also sent to slumber in the body of a human." The lie slipped easily off of Freya's tongue. "With Dipan destroyed, and Brahms captured we thought we had no need to wake up any of the three Valkyrie sisters." She hung her head, ashamed. "Obviously we were wrong."

"I see..." Lenneth blinked, slowly digesting all that she had learned. "You were wrong to keep this from me. But...I understand why you did it."

"You do?"

"Yes..." She nodded at the blonde Goddess. "You must have feared disobedience and mutiny from me, the same as my sister Silmeria. But Freya...know this...I am loyal to you...loyal to you and Lord Odin, may his soul rest in peace."

"...thank you Lenneth." Freya clasped her hand. "It's good to know I have you by my side. In these coming days I will need strong allies, and there are none stronger than you, the wisest and most powerful of the three Goddesses of Fate."

Lenneth squeezed her hand, a solemn look on her face. "My sword is yours, ready to be commanded."

"Good...Your sword will see much action soon enough." Freya released her hold on Lenneth's hand. "Go Lenneth...change and make ready to do battle..."

"Battle?"

"Yes..." Freya nodded. "We go to war with Lezard." She hissed out his name, a grimace on her lovely face. "I will gather the other Gods...let them know of my decision. We won't give in so easily to his demands."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She lay on her back, Lenneth staring up at the ceiling, a heavy sigh emanating from her lips._ I'm so bored. _She thought to herself, a frown on her face. There was little to do when Lezard left her, the mage not having much in the way of entertainment. She really only had two options, to pace endlessly or to sleep, and right now neither one appealed very much to the Goddess.

She rolled onto her side, staring at the dark sheets of the bed, fingers plucking at a loose thread amidst the silk. Lenneth knew this was part of her conditioning, a calculated tactic done by her captor to make her look forward to his return. What's worse was she found it was working. She actually was starting to look forward to Lezard's return. At least then she would have some excitement, lively conversation, and the dangerous thrill of being in his arms.

Lenneth's frown deepened, not liking the way her heart speeded up at the thought of being in Lezard's embrace. She knew it was wrong, and yet she was finding it harder and harder to remember why. _Because he's evil._ She reasoned to herself. _Evil and insane!_ She scowled, recalling the last words he had spoken to her, how confident he had been over his latest plot. Lezard was truly mad if he sought to replace Yggsdrasil, uncaring of the danger he placed the nine realms in. _I'm in the hands of a madman. _She thought, letting out a choked sob of laughter. _And there is no one who can stand up to him._

Especially now that he had gone to fetch the third treasure. She could still hardly believe it, Levantine was thought lost, along with the mythical tenth world. Once upon a time there had been a realm specifically for demons, those cursed creatures who now resided in Nifleheim, had had their own private paradise. The demon sword Levantine kept the balance of their world in check, kept it in harmony but then one day it vanished without a trace. And the demon world had suffered for it.

The other realms took note of this, seeing first hand what happened when a sacred treasure was removed indefinitely from the realm it guarded. Wars had broken out among the demon's world, splitting the demons into four separate factions. It had been a bloody and violent time, and the number of demons dwindled down until only a few thousand remained. But that was not the end of the troubles. In fact it was only the beginning.

Earthquakes soon wracked the land, along with countless other natural disasters, plunging the world into chaos. Those who could see the upcoming devastation for what it hinted at, smartly fled the realm, leaving their brethren behind to perish. Some foolishly clung to their home, insisting on staying, and they vanished with the realm. The remaining demons then traveled from realm to realm, seeking a new home, each time turned away by the inhabitants of the land they sought to invade. Only Midgard and Nifleheim had accepted them, the land of the humans being ill equipped to fight off such monsters. As for Nifleheim, Queen Hel was all too eager to expend her ranks with the powerful demons.

Many theories had been brought forth in the wake of Levantine's disappearance, scholars wondering what was the final fate of the demon's realm. Even the name of the land had been lost to time, people speaking of the tenth world in hushed whispers. _Perhaps Lezard used the remnants of the demon's land to create his world._ Lenneth thought, knowing that it was incredibly hard to make something from nothing. It was far easier to create when you had ingredients to pluck from the ether, even the process of creating new life was helped along by taking the souls of the dead who had earned the chance at reincarnation.

A sound drew Lenneth out from her thoughts, the Valkyrie slowly pushing herself up to a sitting position. Her eyes were expectant, staring at the center of the room, watching as gold ether fell in a shower of sparks onto the floor. With a mighty gasp for air, Lezard appeared, sinking down to his knees, hand weakly clutching at Gungnir. Lenneth immediately leapt to her feet, hurrying towards him, concern on her face.

"Lezard..." He didn't look up at her, still gasping for air, and her nose wrinkled, smelling something foul. "Lezard...?" She tried again, going to her knees beside him, hands reaching out to cautiously touch his shoulder.

Lezard was not so far gone as to react without thinking, he managed to stay his hand, keep from lashing out at the unexpected touch. He turned wide eyes towards Lenneth, the purple shining with pain as he looked at her. "Lenneth..." He said in relief, smiling. He let go of Gungnir, reaching up to touch her face, seeing her flinch at the sight of blood on him.

"What has happened to you?" Her blue eyes were wide with shock, staring as he caressed her cheek, getting blood onto her face. The red was vibrant against the paleness of her cheek, and Lezard seemed mesmerized by it. "Lezard?" Lenneth touched his hand, hearing him let out a sigh. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes..." Lezard nodded, licking his dry lips. "I did. Levantine..." He held up the blade, proudly displaying it to her. Her expression darkened, Lenneth not at all pleased to see the treasure.

"Wherever did you find it?" She asked.

"In the belly of a dragon...Bloodbane..." Lezard coughed, flecks of blood coming up with the sound. Harder frowns from Lenneth, the girl reaching out to wipe the blood away from his mouth.

"He injured you..." Lenneth remembered the time she and her party of einherjar had faced Bloodbane in battle. It had been one of the toughest fights of her life, and her party had come perilously close to wiping out. She had no doubt that the dragon, his powers boosted by the treasure in it's belly would give a God trouble in a fight.

"Yes..." Lezard chuckled weakly. "I didn't think I was still capable of feeling pain. Bloodbane proved to me otherwise..." He sighed morosely. "The power of the four sacred treasures are strong indeed..."

"Yes..."

"Ah...let me send them away...send them to their resting place until I have need of them..." Lezard coughed again.

"You shouldn't expend any more energy!" Lenneth said urgently.

"It will only take the briefest of moments..." His eyes closed, and his body glowed, aura flaring up. The two weapons vanished, disappearing in a shower of ether, and Lenneth sighed.

"You don't trust me around the treasures...do you...?" She asked softly.

"..." He was hesitating, letting her know she was right by his silence. "It's not that Lenneth...It's just..."

"It's just I haven't given you a reason to be assured of my not betraying you." She finished for him. Lenneth sighed, and began to stand, urging Lezard to rise as well. He wearily did so, nearly falling into her arms, shaking his head.

"I feel dizzy..." He complained, leaning on her for support.

Lenneth was staring at him, looking at the blue and red blood coating his clothing, relieved to note most of it appeared to be Bloodbane's and not Lezard. She was startled by the thought, realizing she was glad Lezard was not injured more seriously, relieved he had come back to her in one piece.

"What...?" Lezard asked, noticing her stare.

"It's nothing." She shook her head, and began leading him forward. "Let's get you into bed..."

"But the sheets..." Lezard protested weakly. "The blood...I'll ruin them..."

"It doesn't matter." Lenneth said firmly, all but dragging him towards the bed. "You can replace them later." He was nodding in agreement, following her trustingly. They reached the bed, and she eased him down onto the mattress. He sat straight up, face tilted in her direction, watching as she bent over him.

"Lenneth..." A smile on his face, his hand touching her face once more, blood dripping down her cheek.

"Yes Lezard?" She was working at the buttons of his jacket, unfastening them one by one. She heard him sigh, and shake his head.

"It's nothing." He said at last. "It's just...you are so beautiful..."

She didn't respond, opening the jacket, slowly attempting to ease it off his lean frame. She heard the material ripping, realizing it was stuck on something, and she carefully pealed the jacket off of him, tossing it onto the floor. She let out a hiss of air, seeing more of his blood drenching the shirt to his skin, seeing bits of white protruding from his body. "What...?" Lenneth said in wonder, touching the jagged pieces that were as long as her finger and three times as thick.

"Teeth." Lezard supplied the answer. "Bloodbane's..."

"That looks painful." She stated the obvious, and he nodded rapidly.

"It is..."

Lenneth's fingers hesitated over the teeth, as she stared, noting how they covered a good portion of his right chest, up to his shoulder and down his arm. "I'll have to pull them out..." She said. "It'll hurt..."

"Just do it." Lezard ordered with a grimace.

"All right..." She closed her fist around one of the teeth, and without further warning was pulling it free in one swift yank. Lezard let out a cry of pain, fingers crushing the bed sheets as he gripped the silk. "I'm sorry!" Lenneth apologized, reaching for another.

"It's not your fault." Lezard said through gritted teeth. "I was careless...AH!!" He shouted as she pulled another tooth out of his flesh. The two fell silent except for the occasional cry of pain from Lezard, Lenneth laboring for the better part of an hour to pull each and every one of the teeth out of him. The floor was littered with the white shards, close to forty of them in all, though Lenneth eventually gave up counting them.

"There now..." She said, giving one last tug on a tooth that was embedded in the bend of his arm. "The last one."

Lezard sighed in relief, and then was falling, laying flat on the bed. "Thank goodness!" His eyes sought out hers, and he smiled. "No...thank YOU Lenneth."

"You're welcome..." She replied. She climbed onto the bed next to him, hand reaching out tentatively to touch his shirt. "I'd like to see the extent of your wounds..." He was quiet, just staring up at her trustingly as she went to open his shirt, lifting the material up off the skin unto which it adhered too. She pulled the shirt open more, marveling at the sight of his skin healed over, flawless and smooth with no sign of the teeth's marks upon them.

"Will I live?" Lezard asked, his eyes closed, his voice sounding tired.

"Yes Lezard." Lenneth answered. "But I suspect you already knew that."

"Yes..." He agreed as she released her hold on him. He shifted, rolling onto his side, placing his head in her lap. She started to stiffen up then relaxed with a put upon sigh. "I'm so tired..." Lezard murmured, cuddling his face against her thigh, hand reaching forward to hold onto her knee. "I haven't been this tired since before I became a God..."

"Shhh..." Lenneth soothed, touching his brow. "Sleep Lezard..." His lips curled into a smile as her fingers wound their way into his hair, calming him with her touch.

"Yes..." he agreed, as he felt her ease back against the pillows, making herself more comfortable. "That sounds like a good idea."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

For once I'm happy with a chapter! ;-p

Michelle

Kaelin, well...I am trying to give Alicia and Rufus their own happy ending. Just hope people won't be disappointed. Besides, if I abandon that part of the fic just because it's hard, well...it'd be bad on me as an author. Gotta take the good with the bad, the boring with the exciting. Plus I have some people, believe it or not, who are reading for that couple instead of Lezard and Lenneth! "laughs" Shocking, I know!

But I got over my writer's block where they are concerned. Chapter 14 is done, and all the Rufus and co. scenes in 15, 16 and 17 are done! "cheers"


	14. Chapter 14

Alicia stirred, squinting her eyes open as sunlight glared down through the tree tops. She let out a groan, grumbling to herself. "Morning already?" It felt like she had just gone to sleep, and already it was time to get up. With a sigh, she pushed up on her elbows, feeling the crunch of rock underneath her back. The ground had been hard, even with her bed roll spread out, and only the presence of Rufus by her side had allowed the princess to finally fall asleep.

She frowned, not seeing Rufus anywhere near by. "Rufus?" She called out, wondering what had happened to the half elf. The two had gone to sleep in each other's arms, Alicia resting her head against his broad chest. "Rufus!" She said louder, sitting up in a panic.

"Relax, I'm here..." Twigs snapped under foot, the emerald archer emerging from the bushes.

Alicia breathed out a sigh of relief. "Where's Arngrim?"

"Scouting the area." explained Rufus. "I spotted some Aesir border patrols during the night. We were lucky they didn't catch us."

"Gods here?" She exclaimed in surprise. "But we aren't even that close to Bifrost."

"We're close enough." Rufus rubbed at his nose. "Besides, sometimes they go deeper into the forest. To perform sweeps for intruders." He sighed. "The Gods want to protect this forest from mankind just as much as the elves do."

"We'll have to be on high alert for both of them." Alicia said. "We can't let the Gods get their hands on the...you know what." She was careful to avoid speaking the name of the sacred orb lest Divine ears overhear.

Rufus nodded, and walked towards her. "You should eat something..." He knelt down, rummaging through a pack. "It's cold rations this morning...we still can't risk a fire."

She sighed, but took the bar from him. The night had been cold, a chill wind blowing through the trees. The starless sky allowed little light to fall on where they camped, leaving them to stumble around in utter darkness. They had slept in shifts, taking turns standing on guard, alert for any sounds that were not of the forest. They had been lucky, no one had come across their camp.

With a grimance Alicia bit down on the bar, chewing on the cold oats and bran. Rufus laughed at the face she made, taking out a bar for himself. They sat in companionable silence, side by side, waiting for Arngrim to return. Minutes pass by, and suddenly the quiet of the forest was interrupted, birds screeching in panic as something came crashing through the woods.

"What is that?" Alicia asked alarmed.

"I don't know..." Rufus said, hand reaching for his bow. "But it's coming our way!" Alicia gasped, and hastened to stand, unsheathing her sword in one swift movement. She bent her arm, blade before her face, muscles tense as she listened to the sounds getting closer.

"Get out of the way!" Bursting from the bushes came Arngrim, running as though his life depended on it. His hand was on the handle of his heavy blade, but he did not draw his weapon. Rufus grabbed Alicia by the shoulders, pushing her out of Arngrim's path. Seconds went by, and the sounds continued, something larger than Arngrim headed their way.

"What did you do?!" accused Rufus, notching an arrow on his bow strings.

"I ran into a little trouble." Arngrim admitted, shouting. He slid to a halt, turning to peer in the direction he had come from. Holding their breaths, the trio looked, anticipating a swarm of monsters. What they got was one very determined Mimetic Flower, spreading it's petals flat, gas hissing out of it's center.

"Cover your nose and mouths!" Rufus shouted. "That stuff is deadly to humans!"

Alicia and Arngrim complied, even as the beserker drew his weapon. "I ran into a whole herd of these things." He complained, voice muffled. "I lost most of them, but this one guy..." He shook his head. "This one doesn't quit for anything!"

"We'll have to kill it and fast!" Rufus said.

"Right!" Alicia nodded, gripping her sword tighter.

"Just keep hitting it until it's dead!" advised Arngrim, at last drawing his weapon.

The Mimetic Flower drew closer, waving it's tentacles at them. "Be careful of those..." Rufus said, as the trio surrounded the creature. "Those stems of it are fast!" A long green stem shot in the direction of Rufus, the flower responding to his voice. The half elf ducked, the tentacle coming perilously close to the top of his head.

"Rufus!" Alicia shouted, chopping at a stem with her sword.

"I'm okay!" He was quick to reassure her. "We just need fire!"

"Fire eh...guess that's my department!" Arngrim grinned behind his hand. He bent his knees, sword pointed straight at the Mimetic Flower. "Finishing Strike..." He dashed forward, dropping his hand from his face to reach into the pouch on his belt. He withdrew his hand, tossing several grenades at the creature. It hissed, releasing more gas, the beserker hastily slamming his hand back over his face. "Final Blast!"

He sliced through the center of the flower just as the grenades went off, fire bursting in the air, browning the flower's green flesh. It let out a shriek, tentacles flailing as it went into it's death throes. Alicia chopped away at the stems as they tried to attack her, keeping an eye on Rufus who was doing his best to dodge its thrashing limbs. One last scream from the flower, and it fell still, Arngrim cautiously poking at it's petals with the tip of his blade. "Is it dead?"

"Yeah...it's dead." Rufus sighed and glanced up at the sky. "And we will be too if we don't get moving."

"What do you mean?" asked Alicia, cautiously lowering her hand.

"It's screams attracted the attention of the birds..." Rufus pointed up, the girl seeing large purple creatures circling over head. "Elven Hawks. They're a species of bird tamed by the elven villagers. They'll send out a patrol to see what has gotten the creatures riled up."

"Then we better get a move on." Arngrim said, reaching to sling a pack over his shoulder.

"Yes, let's go." Alicia hastily scooped up the bag with the Dragon's Orb inside it.

"Wait..." Rufus was pausing, rolling up the bedroll. "Don't want to leave any sign behind that we were here." He explained when he saw the pair's puzzled look. "Let's give the Elves' the illusion that some other creature killed the flower."

"Good idea." Arngrim nodded in approval. "Now which way to the village?"

"Erm...that way." Thankfully Rufus pointed not in the direction that Angrim and the Mimetic Flower had come from. The trio hurried to leave the area, haste causing them to make a noisy exit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lezard's eyelids fluttered, opening then closing, the wizard content to sleep for just a few minutes more. He let out a deep sigh, fingers curling, feeling silk bunch up underneath his fingertips as he cuddled his face against what he assumed was a pillow. It was soft and pliant against his cheek, and faintly he heard the sound of a sharp breath being inhaled. The pillow moved, softly rising than falling, Lezard becoming aware of the sound of a drum beating against his ear.

"Lezard..." He stirred at the sound of his name, feeling something touch his hair. "Lezard?" Fingers sifted through the strands of his hair, stroking tenderly, massaging his scalp as the voice continued speaking his name.

"Hmm..." He slowly opened his eyes, finding himself staring at a covered breast. "Lenneth?" He shifted, finding he had his face pressed against her bosom, one arm tightened around her waist, clinging to the Goddess. She was leaning back, propped up by pillows, Lezard fitted against her body, curled over in a hunch.

"Good morning." She said, allowing her hand to fall away from his head.

"Is it morning already?" He frowned, lifting his head off of her chest. "How long have I slept?"

"For several hours." answered Lenneth. She shifted, glad to have his weight off of her.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Lezard asked.

"You needed sleep. Facing Bloodbane took a lot out of you." Lenneth said.

"Sleep is for the weak." Lezard told her. "I've things to do, great tasks to accomplish..." He reluctantly released his hold on her waist, going to sit up. His hands went to his face, touching beneath his eyes, finding his glasses were missing. "Where?" Lenneth wordlessly handed him his glasses, the wizard slipping them on. He looked at her and frowned. "You've got blood on your cheek."

"I know." Lenneth said. "You put it there."

"Did I?" He was glancing down at himself, seeing his shirt stained with blood that had dried and crusted over. Red and blue mingled together, along with hints of tar, and ichor from Bloodbane's stomach. "I'm a mess." Lenneth just cocked her head to the side, silently looking him over. He laughed. "And I've gotten you dirty too."

"That's something that's easy enough to fix..." Lenneth said, watching as Lezard edged off the bed. He stretched his arms high up over his head, muscles straining. He then reached towards his forehead, brushing his bangs away from his eyes.

"We both could use a bath." announced Lezard with a grin.

"A bath?" She frowned. "Why not use magic to clean up?"

"Lenneth my dear, you've got to learn to take things slow enough to enjoy them." Lezard told her, holding out his hand to the Valkyrie. She eyed him warily, ignoring his outstretched hand. "A bath is a good way to relax...come on..." He smiled charmingly. "A hot soak will do you a world of good."

"Maybe..." She said doubtfully, making no move to leave the bed.

"Come on..." Lezard said, a hint of impatience in his voice. He reached forward, snagging her by the wrist. A gentle tug pulled her towards the edge of the mattress, Lenneth reluctantly sliding her legs onto the floor. She straightened, standing up before him, hand still captured by his. With a flourish he waved his other hand over them, showers of gold sparkles falling, coating them with ether.

The divine energy swirled, encircling around their bodies, the room blurring as they made the jump from one reality to the next. Images wavered before Lenneth's eyes, slowly coming in to focus, revealing an immense room. Most of the floor was taken up by a large bathtub, the size of a small swimming pool, with marble steps that led down into it's clear water. Flowers floated a top it's surface, fragrant floral scents teasing her nose, a pleasant heady mixture of smells.

In one corner a man made waterfall churned, liquid pooling over the marble made rocks, a soft roar as water splashed into the pool. Stone pillars surrounded the four corners of the room, holding up the ceiling. The center of which, was made of clear glass, showing off an evening sky that was a purplish blue, scattered with a million stars. Vines clung to the pillars, decorating the walls which contained colorful mosaic tiles, forming vivid murals on the walls. Rare works of art, recreated here for their eyes only.

It was a magnificent room, beautiful to behold, Lenneth grudgingly admiring it. She turned away from the pool, glancing at Lezard, startled to see he already had his shirt off. With an uncaring shrug he tossed the ruined blouse onto the floor, hands going to the ties of his pants. "What are you doing?!" She asked, alarmed as he began untying the laces.

He gave her a chiding look. "What does it look like I'm doing?" He kicked off his boots, the leather thumping softly against the white floor.

"But..." She sighed heavily, narrowing her eyes at him. "I suppose it was foolish of me to hope we could bathe separately..."

"Quite." grinned Lezard, his pants now open, and she could see he wore no underwear. He slid his fingers under the waistband of his trousers, preparing to yank them down. Lenneth made a noise low in her throat, whirling around, a fierce blush on her face. She heard the pants hit the floor, followed by the sound of something large splashing into the water.

"Ahh..." A happy sigh from Lezard, she could hear him moving about, stirring up the water. "Absolutely perfect." Lenneth stood stiffly, her back to him. "Lenneth..." Lezard drew closer to her. "Come on in, the water's just fine."

"No thank you!"

"But I insist..." She felt a pull on the bottom of her skirt, and turned risking a quick glance at Lezard. He was pressed up against the edge of the pool, the lower half of his body hidden from view. He was reaching out to her, his one hand holding onto the bottom of her skirt. His glasses fogged up, a sign of the steam raising off the water's surface.

"I'll pass." Lenneth insisted, hands gripping her skirt, trying to pull the hem out of his grasp. She was concentrating on the task, not noticing the mischievous look that filled his amethyst eyes, missing the way his lips curled into a smirk. He was suddenly letting go of her skirt, only to grab onto her ankle, his hand wet against her skin. Lenneth let out a startled gasp, feeling Lezard pull much harder this time, causing her to stumble closer to the edge of the pool.

With a wild shriek she was falling, tumbling head first into the water. Body submerged, the dress becoming heavy as it absorbed the water, dragging her down. Her hair swirled around her, seeking to escape her braid, and her movements became panicked as she threaded water. Hands were touching her, guiding her upwards, and Lenneth broke through the surface of the water with a gasp.

Water dripped into her eyes, she could feel her hair plastered to her face, and she glared at Lezard who was laughing. She slapped her hand against the water, splashing him, nearly knocking the spectacles off his face as she angrily hissed, "OOOOOOH!! Lezard!!" She was shaking her head, spraying droplets of water everywhere. "How could you?!"

"I told you to come in..." His eyes twinkled with mirth, his hands on her waist, keeping her afloat, even as her skirt sought to drag her down.

"You didn't have to dunk me!" Lenneth snapped angrily. He leaned forward to kiss her wet lips, the move barely doing a thing to mollify her.

"It was faster this way..." He told her, leaning against the side of the pool. Lezard eased her against his body, and she squirmed, pressing her palms against his chest, looking at him suspiciously. His one hand left her waist, reaching around to her back, fingers brushing against the buttons of her dress,

"What are you doing now?!" She demanded, narrowing her eyes further at him.

"Can't take a bath with your clothes on." Lezard said innocently, unfastening the buttons one by one.

"..." Lenneth was sighing then, even as the top of her dress loosened, water filling in, making it float away from her chest. She went to let go of Lezard, grabbing at her top, trying to press it against her breasts.

"Don't be shy Lenneth..." Lezard urged her, undoing the last button. "It's only a bath..."

"Don't you have any shred of modesty?" Lenneth demanded, as he began tugging her skirt down off her legs. She reluctantly allowed the top to slip free of her arm, the material going down with the dress.

"Not really." Lezard said, raising his arm up to fling the dress out of the tub. He then settled his hands on her bare hips, all the while grinning at her. She stared at him, fighting against the blush that wanted to come out on her face, trying not to squirm too much as she felt his naked body pressed up against hers. Lenneth tried not to think on just what that was that rubbed up against her stomach, careful to keep her eyes only on Lezard's face.

"You're so tense..." commented Lezard. "Baths are supposed to be relaxing."

"I'm as relaxed as I can get under the situation." Lenneth said tersely. She grabbed at his shoulders when he started to move, guiding them towards deeper waters. He kept one hand around her waist, the other reaching out to snag a floating flower. She looked at him questioning, Lezard tucking the gardenia behind her right ear.

"Tension is not good for you." He told her, hand touching her cheek. His wet fingers rubbed at the dried blood there, red flakes falling into the water.

"You're not good for me either." Lenneth told him bluntly, and his eyes darkened, a hint of hurt to them. She sighed, feeling the need to apologize. "I...forgive me."

"...It's all right..." Lezard said at last, still caressing her cheek. "I know you haven't been very happy here...I mean to change that."

"How?" She asked. "What?" She said when he gave her a funny look.

"It's nothing. Just..." He shook his head, a smile crossing his lips. "Once you would have insisted there was no way for you to be happy with me. I take it as a sign that you are gradually coming to accept the situation as it is..."

"..." She was upset, pushing out of his arms, turning her back on him. Lenneth felt Lezard touch her hair, fingers snapping the ties of her braid. She could feel him unwinding her hair, sliding his fingers through the furrows. "I haven't accepted anything." She said at last.

"Really?" Some of her hair floated free of his fingers, and she grabbed at the strands, nervously pulling her hair over the front of her breasts. "I don't think that's entirely true. You showed concern for me when I arrived beaten and bloody from my encounter with Bloodbane. What's more you tended to my injuries..."

"Maybe I just didn't want you to die and leave me here all alone." Lenneth was quick to retort. "Have you forgotten, I'm trapped in your world?!"

"That may be, but what about what happened afterwards? Hmm?" She heard the splash of water as Lezard moved closer to her. "You allowed me to sleep in your arms...Something that would make no difference in the treatment of my wounds."

"..." She had no answer for him, crushing the ends of her hair in her hand as he pressed up against her back.

"I think you're starting to care for me." Lenneth could hear the smile in Lezard's voice, the satisfaction in his tone. "Whether you want to admit it or not. You might even, dare I say it, like me."

"No!" She shook her head. "I don't..."

"It's all right Lenneth..." Lezard said soothingly. "You don't have to admit it just yet. Not even to yourself if you like."

"...You're entirely too smug for your own good." She complained sourly.

"Don't I have a right to be?" He asked. "I have after all, everything I ever wanted. Well..." He chuckled then, hands touching her shoulders. "Almost everything." He pressed his lips against the back of her shoulder, and she shifted, uncomfortable.

"Please don't start..." She begged and was surprised when he seemed to listen. Water sloshed, Lezard moving behind her, the water heating up against her skin. "What are you doing?" Lenneth started to turn, seeing his hand glowing. He conjured a pale yellow washcloth to his hand, a white bar of soap appearing in his other. He handed them to her.

"Would you be a dear and get my back?" Lezard asked.

"I..." She stared at the items in her hand, than sighed. "This would be so much faster with magic."

"But hardly half as fun." Lezard replied, turning around.

"Fun for who..." She muttered, and began lathering up the towel. Once full of soap, she approached him, tentatively reaching out to his back. She pressed the wash cloth against his shoulder blade, slowly rubbing the cloth against his skin. Lezard let out a happy sigh. She slid the towel all around his back, reaching up behind his neck, and across his shoulders. She wiped away the bits of blood that marred his back, then traced the ridges of his spine with the towel. Lezard let out appreciative noises, enjoying her gentle caresses.

Lower and lower went the towel, her eyes not ashamed to admire his body from behind. She could see through the clear water his butt, tight and round, and she hesitated just above it. "Here..." She said at last, thrusting her hand over his shoulder. "I'm done."

"Thank you Lenneth." grinned Lezard, taking the wash cloth from her. He splashed about in the large tub, rubbing the soapy cloth over his chest, scrubbing away the blood and ichor that had seeped in through his clothes. A few minutes passed by in silence, before Lezard turned around, soaping up the wash cloth once more. "Now it's your turn."

"Fine..." Lenneth said, reaching for the towel. But he tsked, holding his hand back. She frowned at him, moving forward, and again he dodged her hand, holding the towel high above his head. Lenneth began straining her arm upwards, trying to reach the towel, feeling the water dip down low on her chest. Droplets spilled down her skin, pooling at the edge of her nipples, and still she could not reach the towel. Suddenly she noticed the look on his face, and gasped, realizing her straining had left her half out of the water. With an angry sound she was ducking back into the tub, bending her knees so that she crouched down in the pool with the water up to her neck, face bright red.

He was laughing at her, and she glared, turning her back to him once more. "Allow me..." Lezard said, touching the cloth to her back. She stiffened, letting out a sigh, as he began caressing the cloth over her skin.

"Fine." She said, allowing him the touch. He was rubbing the cloth all over her upper back, gently rubbing and she had to admit it felt good. Lenneth began to relax, straightening out of her knees, standing so the water fell just over her breasts. Her eyes started to close, and she murmured, "Hmm..." as he rubbed at her shoulders. She didn't even protest as the wash cloth started to go lower, following the curve of her back.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Lezard asked, and Lenneth made a noncommittal noise. It actually did feel good, but she'd die before she admitted it to him. In fact, she was so enjoying being washed by him, she didn't even think to protest when he brought the cloth over her rear. However her eyes flew open in alarm when she felt him rest his hand on her rump, fingers squeezing her cheek.

With a gasp, she moved forward, away from his hand. Lezard followed, intent on maintaining their closeness. "Okay...I can do the rest myself." He ignored her, hands touching her some more. "Bath time is over!" She snapped angrily.

"But you're not clean yet Lenneth..." He said mischievously, his hand going round to her front. His chest pressed into her back, Lezard pinning her against his front, even as his hands reached upwards. The cloth touched her breasts, Lezard teasingly touching one nipple and than the other. His free hand palmed over the front of her right breast, curving and squeezing, making her moan.

Pressing against her, his lips found the back of her ear, gracing the curve with a brushing of his lips. "Sto...stop..." Lenneth whimpered as he fondled her, her hands grabbing at his wrists, making half hearted attempts to stop him. He didn't budge, fingers capturing a nipple, pinching lightly, making her gasp. The wash cloth continued to caress her other breast, soap bubbles sliding across her skin.

With one last squeeze, he released her nipple, easily breaking free of the hold she had on him. He gathered up her wrists in his hand, holding both in a one handed grip as the towel trailed off her breast and down the front of her waist. A few swipes across her stomach, dipping into her belly button before it began moving lower and lower.

"Lezard!" She hissed out his name, struggling against his iron grip.

"Got to make sure we get all those hard to reach places." He was only half kidding, rubbing the cloth across her hips.

"Okay stop! That's enough!" She wiggled and squirmed, starting to tremble as he touched the cloth to her inner thigh. Her breath caught in her throat as the towel rubbed along the crease of where her leg connected to her body. It put his hand dangerously close to the part she was so concerned about, feeling his fingertips nudge closer. And then he was skirting past, going to her other leg. Lenneth didn't know if she should be relieved or disappointed, and she sagged in the water.

Dark chuckles behind her, Lezard letting go of her hands to lift up her hair, kissing the back of her neck. He let go of the wash cloth, the towel floating up to the pool's surface. "Are you through making fun of me?" Lenneth demanded, trying to ignore the feel of his lips on her neck.

"I'm not making fun of you..." Lezard said in between kisses. He paused, letting go of her hair. "Well..." He said, reconsidering. "Maybe a little teasing."

"Well I don't like it!" She hissed, even as he was turning her around to face him.

"That's a lie if ever I heard one." grinned Lezard, making Lenneth sputter angrily at him. "I think you do like it...like it enough to get angry over your body's reaction to me." He was wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug, nipples rubbing against each other. "You don't have to be embarrassed about being attracted to me."

"I'm not either one of those things!" She retorted, shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" asked Lezard, staring into her eyes.

"Yes!" She squirmed, placing her hands against his chest. "Now let me go!" He sighed, but complied, watching sadly as she broke into a swim, moving far away from him. Lenneth reached the marble steps, and hesitated. She didn't want to leave the water, felt as though she would be even more exposed than she already was. She turned to glare at Lezard, cerulean eyes flashing with anger and embarrassment.

"You're beautiful even when you're angry." Lezard called out to her, starting to swim towards her. Stony silence was his answer, Lenneth staring steely eyed at him. "Okay...not in the mood for compliments..." He muttered. He reached her side, lifting up a glowing hand. With a flicker of his fingers towels fell from the ceiling, landing near the marble edge of the pool.

Lenneth stared at the towels, the debate on what to do showing clearly on her face. "Oh for pity's sake!" grumbled Lezard, and he was sweeping her up into his arms. She squealed, kicking out with her legs, but Lezard only tightened his grip on her as he walked up the stairs. Once on dry ground, he set her down, bending to pick up a towel. She quickly grabbed it from him, caught in the midst of a full body flush, shaking the towel open. He watched as she wrapped the towel around her body, his eyes showing regret at her hiding her body from him.

It was only when she was covered that Lezard moved to take a towel for himself, slowly rubbing the soft material over his skin. He was in no hurry, taking the time to thoroughly dry his body, while Lenneth stood dripping on the tile. Wrapping a dry towel around his waist, he took hold of Lenneth's arm, and once again cast the magic that would teleport them back to the bedroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had walked for hours, the sun changing position several times, signaling the day growing later. They had faced many battles, encountering all sorts of foes from kobolds to lizard kings, to even a gigantic dragon identified by Rufus as a sky lizard. Always they were victorious, although they were forced to depend greatly on Alicia's limited healing skills. But eventually they reached the village, none the worse for wear.

Dusk settled in over the forest, the hoot of a nearby owl sounding startling loud in the otherwise quiet forest. Alicia crouched in the bushes, peering over the tops of the shrubs to stare into the village. Her breath caught in her throat, the girl letting out a soundless "Wow!" as she stared at the village. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, small huts spread out around a large tree. Large didn't begin to cover it's immense size, the tree being as wide as a house, and several stories tall. Steps were carved into the bark, circling around it's side, leading up to hanging bridges that led to smaller trees.

"Those smaller ones are bedrooms..." Rufus whispered an explanation in her ear, the girl conscious of his close proximity to her. "Elven royalty live in the Great Tree." His tone was that of reverence, and she turned seeing he was staring at the tree with an odd look in his eyes. "The grand meeting hall is on the ground level of the tree."

"Did you live in the Great Tree?" Alicia asked, and saw Rufus frown.

"For a time..." He admitted, falling silent. She waited for him to speak some more, but the half elf offered no further words.

"Which house was your mother's?" Arngrim asked, the man leaning against a tree.

"That one..." Rufus stretched out his arm, pointing at the hut closest to the Great Tree. It was surrounded by many colorful flowers, a rainbow assortment of beauty. Alicia stared wondering which one was the Dumas Flower, even as she frowned, keenly aware of all the elves wandering among the village.

"How do we get to the flower?" She wondered out loud. "Won't we be spotted if we go in?"

"We'll need to make a diversion." Rufus sighed. "Else we'll never get to the flower."

"In other words, you need something to draw out the warriors." Arngrim said. He smirked. "I'm on it." He pushed away from the tree, hefting his sword up over his shoulder.

"Wait...what are you going to do?!" hissed Rufus, watching as the beserker started walking away from them. "Arngrim!"

"Relax..." Arngrim nonchalantly waved a hand, not bothering to look back at the elf. "I've got this covered."

"Should we stop him?" worried Alicia.

"..." A huff of air escaped Rufus' lips. "Let's wait and see what he does." The pair turned their attention back to the village, breathlessly anticipating whatever it was Arngrim planned to do. A half an hour went by, the sky growing darker yet, the moon showing her face even as the sun set completely. The village began lighting up with fires, flames burning in the huts casting orange light on the center of the village.

"Do you think he got lost?" asked Alicia, growing restless with waiting.

"I dunno...whatever it is, I hope he does it quickly..." Rufus replied, sighing. "Wait..." He squinted, looking to the east of the village. "What's that commotion over there?!" Elves were backing away, startled shrieks could be heard, along with the angry barks of elven dogs. More torches lit up, elves appearing on the walkways overlooking the area. From the Great Tree's grand hall, doors opened, elves clad in woven chainmail rushing down the stone pathway, weapons drawn.

"It's Arngrim!" gasped Alicia, pointing. Rufus squinted, just barely making out the beefy warrior's frame, seeing the torchlight glinting off his blue gauntlets. He had drawn his sword, and was waving it around, careful to avoid hitting any of the women with his heavy blade.

"Will no one come out and face me?!" bellowed the beserker angrily.

"That idiot!" Rufus slapped the palm of his hand against his forehead, sighing. "I don't believe this guy!"

"What do you want?!" demanded the apparent leader of the warrior women, her sword pointed at Arngrim. "How dare you set foot in this forest human!"

"I've come to challenge you! I've faced many a great warrior, and all have fled before my blade. Would anyone here be brave enough to face me in battle!" demanded Arngrim, still shouting.

"The Elven warriors of the Forest of Spirits are among the bravest and most elite of warriors." snarled the female warrior. "Humans are no match for us!"

"Than face me in battle!" Arngrim twirled his blade effortlessly. The woman looked over her shoulder, nodding at her warriors. She began twirling her sword as well, doing complicated patterns in the air. "Heh..." Arngrim smirked. "This might be kinda fun..."

"Is he suicidal or something?" Rufus wondered.

"Come on, now's our chance!" Alicia rose, grabbing Rufus by the arm.

"Huh?" He looked at her in confusion.

"Look, they're all distracted by Arngrim. Everyone is watching him. Let's go!"

"Oh...right!" Rufus said, allowing Alicia to lead him towards the village. Rocks scattered underfoot, the pair half walking, half running down the narrow trail that brought them closer to the village. They paused, peering over bushes, double checking to make sure no one was on this side of the village. The crowd on the East side was larger yet, and the walkway was filled with watching elves, the women starting to shout out encouragements.

Arngrim and the elf crossed blades, sending up a shower of sparks. The beserker swung at the woman, his blade being almost as long as the petite elf's body. She ducked into a roll, moving closer to Arngrim. Upwards she slashed as she straightened, just missing slicing open his front. "I'm impressed." grinned Arngrim, the elf ignoring his words.

"Alicia come on!" Now it was Rufus' turn to urge the girl on, the princess pausing to stare in wonder at the village. "This is no time to be sight seeing." He grabbed her hand, urging her to run. The two dashed from hut to hut, pressing against the stone walls, peering around corners. Eventually they reached the flower garden, Alicia dropping to her knees.

"There's so many..." She said, tenderly stroking a night blooming jasmine. "Which one is the Dumas Flower?"

"This one..." hissed Rufus, touching a white flower that was stripped with navy blue. Black antenna grew from the center, glistening with dew. He began yanking out several of the flowers by their roots, stuffing it into his pack. "We better take extra, just in case."

"Yes..." agreed Alicia, quietly thinking if the antidote worked she would offer some to Dallas. She reached out to touch a stray Dumas Flower, marveling that this hidden paradise had managed to keep this flower from becoming completely extinct. "We should try and replant these in the outerlands." Alicia said, plucking a flower from the dirt. "The Dumas Flower should not be allowed to die out."

"Worry about yourself human." hissed a voice, causing Alicia to gasp. She glanced over her shoulder and saw several Elven archers standing within shooting distance of the flower field. "Drop the flower!"

"But..."

"Do it Alicia..." Rufus said, hands hanging limply by his side. He was glaring at the elven archers, standing stone still. "Don't give them the excuse they need to shoot you."

"All right..." She said, reluctantly letting go of the flower.

"Now your weapons!" ordered the spokesperson of the Elves. "Throw them to me..."

"Slowly now!" Another said, when Rufus began to move. "Bow first." Gritting his teeth, Rufus nodded, chucking the bow at the feet of one of the elves. He then reached back, unhooking his arrow sheath, clumsily throwing the container at the elves. Alicia followed suit, throwing her sword at them.

"Do it..." grinned the leader, and one of the elves raised her arrows, fingers tensing on the bow string.

"Wait...! We surrender!" protested Rufus, moving to jump in front of Alicia. "There's no need to shoot." But the arrow went off, torpedoing towards the couple. Rufus turned, wrapping his arms around Alicia, determined to protect her. The arrow struck his back, but instead of feeling the sharp arrow head pierce his flesh, Rufus felt a dull explosion. Powder floated in the air, a thick cloud of it coating Alicia and Rufus.

"Sleep gas..." gasped Rufus, falling to his knees, taking Alicia with him. He struggled to stay awake, but already his eyes were closing, seeing booted feet draw nearer and nearer. "Alicia..." was the last thing he said before sleep claimed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You know the drill, to be continued!

Hmm...I sorta turned this chapter into the Arngrim comedy hour. ;-p

Michelle

Tamaki. er fast updates...it depends...Usually I struggle with this story, so updates can wait as long as a couple of months! But recently thanks to a bout of insomnia, and sudden inspiration, I wrote a lot of chapters in the span of a few days. Now it's just a matter of spacing them out though a part of me wants to post them all at once! But I figure if I post a little at a time, it gives me a chance to work more on the story, and lessen the wait between future chapters.

And since you're in it for Rufus and Alicia, hopefully you'll love their scenes in 16 and 17! ;-)

Kaelin! Argh, teasing me with a little snippet of your plot. Boo on you! Update soon!


	15. Chapter 15

"Erm..." Rufus' brow furrowed, the half elf turning his head from side to side. Moans slipped past his lips, followed by a wheezing pant, the man caught in the grip of some horrible nightmare. "GAH!!" He was suddenly sitting upright, wide eyed as he stared straight ahead.

"Rufus!" Alicia came forward, bending down in front of him. She lifted her hands, manacles wrapped around her thin wrists, and touched his face. "Thank goodness..." She breathed, caressing his cheek.

Rufus rolled his eyes, looking at her, blinking as awareness seeped back into him. He went to move his hands and heard the clank of metal. Glancing down he saw similar chains on his wrists, made of iron and branded with an elven rune to prevent the use of magic. He let out a sigh. "Well, that didn't go too well."

"No kidding." Arngrim said, his voice coming from behind Rufus. The half elf turned, and gasped, seeing the warrior on his knees, heavily chained. He wore a thick spiky collar on his neck, with an iron ring from which loops of chains hung down to wrap around his arms. They forced his arms upwards, a thick bar of wood slid across his shoulders, the chains looped around it, his hands hanging limply over the sides.

Even chained and beaten, Arngrim's indomitable spirit shined through. The warrior was angry, and spoiling for a fight, occasonally flexing his muscles, testing the strength of his chains. "So now what?" asked Arngrim.

"You still have those lock picks on you?" asked Rufus.

"No." Arngrim said sourly. "They not only took our weapons, but our supplies too."

"No..."

"Yes..." Alicia nodded, dropping her hands into her lap. "Even the..." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Dragon's Orb is gone."

"Well isn't this a fine mess you've gotten us into." Rufus muttered.

"Me?!" snarled Arngrim. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

"If you hadn't barged into the village half cocked none of this would have happened!" snapped Rufus. "We could have..."

"Could have what?!" Arngrim interjected demandingly. "Did you have a better plan for getting the flower?"

"I could have come up with something. Maybe snuck into the village by myself. I am an elf after all." Rufus retorted.

"In case you hadn't notice...all the elves are female...they'd be bound to notice if a male elf suddenly showed up in their midst." Arngrim pointed out. He suddenly smirked. "Unless you were planning on putting a dress on, and swinging your hips as you walked?"

"Now why couldn't you have come up with an idea like that earlier?" demanded Rufus.

"Hey, if I had known you wouldn't object to pretending to be a woman I would have!" Arngrim said, his voice almost shouting loud.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Alicia shouted, her voice angry and commanding. The two men ceased their bickering, turning to look at her. "We shouldn't be fighting." She said softly. "Not now...not ever." She sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

The men were silent, not knowing what to say to her. Alicia sighed again, and rose to her feet. "Where are we?" She gazed around their prison, looking at the stone walls, and iron bars. She walked over to the door, fingers curling around the bars, giving experimental tugs.

"We're under the Great Tree." Rufus said. "This is the Elves' dungeons...though it's hardly ever used." He shuddered, recalling the many times he had been held captive in these very cells.

"I take it elf crime rate is very low?" asked Arngrim.

"Try nonexistent" said a fourth voice. Alicia let out a gasp, backing away from the door. An elf stood on the other side of the doors, a severe beauty with shining green hair that trailed down to her ankles, inches short of touching the floor. She was clad in a plain dress of midnight blue, with gold adornments at her neck and on her waist. A circlet of silver was around her head, signaling her to be someone important. Behind her stood several of the warrior females, clad in gray chainmail that was over short brown tunics. Spears were in their hands, and they stood still, staring straight ahead.

"Melusitane." Rufus whispered.

"So...the prodigal son returns." The one identified as Melusitane said. She crossed her arms over her chest, cocking her head to the side as she studied Rufus, completely ignoring the two humans. "Didn't expect to see you ever again."

"Frankly I didn't expect to come back." Rufus admitted.

Melusitane laughed humorlessly. "Why did you?"

"It's none of your concern." He replied.

"Ah but it is!" She said, anger seeping into her tone. "You brought humans with you! HUMANS!!" Her nails dug into her arms, the elf trying to calm herself. "The sacred sanctity of the village has been defiled by their presence...Humans were never meant to set foot within our village."

"Relax..." Rufus said. "Arngrim's an einherjar and Alicia is the host for a Valkyrie spirit. Neither one is exactly human, so I've broken no taboos."

Melusitane pursed her lips together tightly. "You've broken plenty!" She hissed through gritted teeth. "Leaving the forest was expressly forbidden to you. Yet you attempted such a thing time and time again!" Rufus was quiet, having no answer for her. "Now you are back...and we won't ever let you go...You will fulfill your role as vessel to Lord Odin."

"Lord Odin is no more." Alicia spoke up.

"Your lies won't save him...won't save any of you!" Melusitane retorted, not bothering to look at Alicia.

"It's the truth!" The princess insisted.

"Rufus! Silence your human pet or I'll do it myself!" She snarled.

"You'll do no such thing!" Rufus shouted angrily.

"How dare you raise your voice to me!" Melusitane snapped. "When I treated you like the son I never had!"

"Only so long as I was good..." muttered Rufus.

"How could you leave us?" Melusitane asked, her demeanor calm. "After all we did for you!"

Rufus burst out laughing. "All you did?" He arched an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten the beatings? The torture?!"

"Only because you tried to leave us!" She protested.

"That doesn't excuse it...not any of it, not at all!" He shook his head, eyes blazing with anger.

"We treated you like royalty...every one of us..." Melusitane said stiffly. "You were son to us all, beloved of the village. If only..." She sighed. "If only Silutea hadn't told you of your destiny. Everything would have continued as it were. You would have been happy."

"Happy until Odin came to claim my body." retorted Rufus.

"Perhaps that day would never come..." Melusitane said sadly. "We prayed that Lord Odin would not have need of a new body."

"And now he doesn't." Rufus couldn't help snickering. "Now not even his soul remains."

"You still persist in such fanciful stories?!" She asked.

"It's not stories." Rufus said, then made a disgusted sound. "What's the use, you'll never believe us!" He slumped down to the ground, sitting cross legged with his back to the cell door.

"Rufus!"

"You're dismissed." He retorted, not bothering to turn around.

"I'm not finished with you!" Melusitane shouted. Rufus ignored her, and Alicia looked back and forth between the two elves. Another elf approached, the princess' eyes widening in recognition of the item she carried.

"Hey that's my bag!" Alicia exclaimed. The elves ignored her, Melusitane turning to hold a whispered conversation with the new elf.

"Really? Interesting..." Melusitane took hold of the bag from the curly haired elf, carefully opening it. An orange glow could be seen emanating from inside, and the gathered elves gasped. Melusitane dipped her hand into the bag, gingerly removing the Dragon's Orb. "It really is the orb..." She breathed, staring at the orange ball. "But what are you doing with it?"

"I'm the guardian of the orb!" Alicia exclaimed. Melusitane began to laugh. "It's true!" The princess insisted. "It was entrusted to me!"

"First lies about Odin, and now tall tales about the Dragon's Orb? My you have fanciful tongue indeed little one."

"I'm telling you it's the truth!" Alicia snapped, finally getting annoyed.

"She really is." Rufus spoke up.

"Oh?" Melusitane arched an eyebrow. "Are you willing to risk her life to prove it?"

"What do you mean?" Arngrim asked, feeling all but ignored.

"We have a way of proving whether someone speaks the truth or not. However...if one is lying, the penalty is death." explained Melusitane.

"If I..." Alicia began hesitantly. "If I take this test...and prove to you I am honest...would you let us go? Rufus too?"

"If Odin is really dead, then there would be no need to keep Rufus imprisoned. But are you sure you want to risk it?" asked Melusitane, eyeing Alicia with interest.

"Yes."

"Alicia no!" protested Rufus.

"It'll be all right Rufus." Alicia smiled. "My heart is true."

"It is decided then." Melusitane nodded, gesturing to the guards. They stepped towards the door, one of them unlocking it. Alicia willingly walked towards them, allowing them to take her by the arms.

"Alicia!" Rufus sprang to his feet, running after her. One of the guards turned, the woman kicking him in the stomach.

"UFF!" The breath was knocked out of him, the half elf falling on his ass. "Al...Alicia!" he shouted as the door swung shut with a heavy clang. The last he saw of the princess as she was being dragged away, was the girl glancing over her shoulder, giving him a reassuring smile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Smoothing her hands down the front of her skirt, Lenneth looked at herself in the mirror. She was clad in a light blue dress, with spaghetti straps forming a spider web pattern over her back. The skirt's hem fell down to the floor, sapphires dotting the satin material. Translucent sleeves of a paler blue covered her arms, and the bodice was low cut, a perfect frame for her breasts. Her hair was loose, and she still wore the flower from the bathtub over her ear. She looked lovely, and yet she sighed, depressed.

"Don't you like your dress Lenneth?" Lezard asked anxiously, coming up behind her. He too had changed his clothes, garbed in a loose fitting blouse of gray silk. The top two buttons of his shirt were open, flashing a hint of his chest. Tight fitting black trousers were on his legs, a navy blue sash around his waist.

"It's fine." She answered dully.

"Then why the frown?" Lezard asked, concerned. She merely shrugged her shoulders in reply, turning away from the mirror. She let out another sigh, going to move past him. Lezard reached out, catching her around the waist. "Lenneth please...I want to know what's wrong...?"

"Besides the obvious?" She asked, arching her eyebrow. He nodded. "I'm bored."

"Bored?" He blinked slowly.

"There's nothing to do around here." Lenneth said plaintively.

"I can think of a few things to alleviate your boredom..." He said huskily, leaning forward. She placed her hand against his face, stopping him from kissing her.

"Besides THAT!!" She said snappishly.

"..." Lezard was quiet, his mind turning over as he thought about her complaint. He realized she was right in a way. He had left her with little to do. "I realize you must have led an active life before coming here..."

"Before you kidnapped me, you mean." She reminded him harshly.

"But..." He said, ignoring her interruption. "Surely I can find something to occupy your mind for when I am otherwise indisposed." He waved his hand, bookcase after bookcase appearing in the room.

Lenneth looked at them with mild interest. "I suppose reading is better than nothing."

"Then what do you suggest?" Lezard asked, truly interested.

"...Nothing you can give me." She said at last.

He exhaled, affronted. "There is very little I cannot do." He rubbed her arm encouragingly. "Tell me my dearest, tell me and I shall grant it."

"I miss my friends." She said softly.

"Ah...is that all.." Lezard ignored the way she narrowed her eyes into a glare at him. "Fear not beloved, I am working on that even as we speak."

"You are?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes...When we move to Valhalla, you will have access to all your old friends. Not that you have need of them." He said quickly, feeling a flare of jealousy at the thought of sharing Lenneth with anybody. "But I suppose it's good to have some time apart from each other..." He mused out loud.

"It won't be the same..." Lenneth said. "They won't be the same people I knew...they won't have gone through the things that shaped them into the people they will become." But Lezard seemed to be ignoring her words, taking her by the hand and leading her across the room.

"You'll just have to make new friends..." He said absentmindedly. He reached the bed, sitting down on the edge, and pulled a reluctant Lenneth onto his lap. She sighed, expecting him to misbehave and start pawing at her. But instead he held up his right hand, glowing with power. She blinked, and a small ball about the size of his fist lay in his hand. The crystal gleamed, and she peered closer at it.

"Is that...?"

"Yes." Lezard nodded. "The philosopher's stone."

"And just what do you plan to do with that?" asked Lenneth, truly curious.

"I was thinking of using it to locate the missing Dragon's Orb." answered Lezard.

Lenneth made a disgusted sound. "Aren't you satisfied with three of the four sacred treasures?"

"One can never have too much power my dear." Lezard said. "Even with two of the treasures, Bloodbane with his one proved irksome. I'd rather avoid the Dragon's Orb falling into experienced hands."

Lenneth seethed at the subtle jibe, knowing Lezard thought it was a joke how none in her party had been able to use the orb effectively to stop him. "And what if you can't find the orb?" She asked.

"Nonsense." scoffed Lezard. "The philospher's stone knows all!"

"So then where is it?" questioned Lenneth.

"..." Lezard was concentrating on the stone, his eyes narrowed into two little points. Words flowed to the surface, zipping by faster and faster, the speed making it impossible to read. Lezard continued to stare, hand turning the stone this way and that, catching the light, peering at things Lenneth could not see. Seconds turned into minutes, and still he did not speak.

"Well?" Lenneth prodded impatiently.

"It...does not say..." Lezard was frowning, staring at the stone as though he had never seen it before. "But that's impossible...!"

"Nothing is impossible..." Lenneth said softly. "You and I both know that first hand."

"Yes yes..." Lezard murmured, not really listening to her. "Excuse me Lenneth...this...bears further research." He loosened his hold on her waist, allowing her to slip off his lap. The wizard rose, and still mumbling to himself walked away, philosopher's stone clutched tightly in his hand.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had dragged Alicia into the great hall, the princess staring around in wonder. The hollow inside of the tree was coated with glittering minerals, the walls made of frozen sap that was amber in color. Alicia craned back her head, glancing upwards, seeing moonbeams shining down through gaps in the tree's shrubbery. Where the moon light touched the floor, it sparkled like diamonds.

A great chair was carved into the wall of the tree, gnarled wood that had tiny pink rosebuds growing all over it. They led Alicia towards that chair, the guards pushing her the last few steps forward. She stifled back her protests at this treatment, turning around to look at Melusitane. The elf smiled, a cold empty expression devoid of all pleasant emotions.

"Sit little one." She gestured at the chair.

"H...Here?" Alicia asked, wide eyed with astonishment. The elf nodded, and the girl moved forward, sitting nervously on the edge of the wooden throne. She let out a gasp, the rose buds coming to life, their stems growing, become long ropes of vine, wrapping around her, tying her to the chair. Vines went across her chest, across her belly, even her thighs and knees were strapped into the chair. What's worse was a vine wrapped itself around her neck, choking tight.

Alicia couldn't keep her body from trembling, and she began struggling as best she could, feeling the thorns of the roses dig into her skin, drawing pin pricks of blood. "What is this?!" She demanded.

"Part of the test." Melusitane said, not offering any further explanations. "Now we will see...You will be truthful or you will die, little one." She walked forward, holding the hem of her skirt up, striding closer to Alicia. The curly haired elf followed, holding the Dragon's Orb. "What is your relationship to Rufus?"

"He's a friend." Alicia said, and gasped, feeling the vines tighten around her.

"Ah ah ah." tsked Melusitane. "You are not being entirely truthful. I'll ask again. What is Rufus to you?"

"I told you..." Alicia gasped, feeling the vine rope around her neck dig in against her throat. "He's a friend." The vines were writhing, tightening around her. "A dear friend!" She cried out desperately.

"Such a pity." sighed the elf to her companions. "This human can't even be honest for such a simple question."

"I...I..." She was gagging, desperate for air. "I LOVE HIM!" She all but screamed, and suddenly the vines stopped their constriction, slowly loosening around her. She could breathe better, but she was still being held down by them.

"Love? A human and an elf?!" Melusitane's eyes were shocked. "Tis a rare thing. It's only happened two times before...and never with a halfling. But no matter. Is it true Odin is dead?"

"Yes." Alicia said, relieved when the vines did not begin constricting around her.

"How?" demanded Melusitane. "How could such a thing happen?"

"It was a human...a wizard named Lezard Valeth. Using the power of SIlmeria and the philosopher's stone, he melded Odin's soul to his own and claimed Gungnir." The vines loosened even more on Alicia, and the thorns stopped tearing at her skin.

Melusitane had a hand over her mouth, hiding her shock. "I see...and are you a host for a Valkyrie?"

"I was." answered Alicia.

"One more thing. This Dragon's Orb..." She reached out to caress the crystal ball. "Are you really it's keeper?"

Alicia licked her lips, nervous. She had never had the Dragon's Orb entrusted to her officially. She didn't even know if she was really meant to have it. But she nodded her head, risking the vine's wrath by answering yes. She tensed up, expecting them to begin their attack but nothing happened.

Melusitane bowed her head. "Forgive me guardian." She waved her hand, and the vines suddenly retracted. Alicia breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be free. Melusitane took the orb from the elf's hand and approached Alicia. "I believe this belongs to you." She held out the orb to the princess, the girl reaching forward with shaking hands.

"Thank you." She said simply, pulling the Dragon's orb to her chest. She was startled when Melusitane and the other elves dropped to their knees, bowing to her.

"Forgive us guardian...we did not know..." Melusitane whispered. "We did not know!"

"It's all right." Alicia said benevolently. "Just...just stand up." She ordered, uncomfortable with this humble display. "And free my friends!" She added.

"At once." Melusitane said, with a slight bow of her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pacing won't do you any good." commented Arngrim from where he knelt on the floor. He was watching Rufus, watching as the half elf walked back and forth the length of the small cell.

"I can't help it." He complained. "I'm a bundle of restless nerves...I should be there with her!"

"From what you told me there's nothing you could do to help. She'll either be judged truthful or she won't..." Arngrim said.

"You don't understand. She'll die if she lies!" Rufus kicked the door of the cell. "Damn it!"

"Alicia's pretty honest. She...and you have nothing to worry about." Arngrim said sensibly.

"But..." Rufus sighed. "You're right.." He let out a weak sounding chuckle. "You're right." He repeated softly. They fell into silence, glancing up at the door every time they heard a noise. Finally footsteps sounded on the stairs, Melusitane's voice echoing down. "Release the prisoners."

"My lady?"

"You heard me!" barked Melusitane.

"Told you everything would work out." grinned Arngrim.

The guard approached the door, a heavy iron ring in her hand. She fumbled with the keys, finding the right one. Rufus approached her, holding out his hands with a smile. "Take these off please." She grumbled, but complied.

"And don't forget about my friend." Rufus added, rubbing his raw wrists. The elf walked over to Arngrim, and began working on the many locks on his chains. "I'll meet you upstairs." Rufus said.

"Right..." agreed Arngrim as Rufus hurried out of the cell. He all but flew up the stairs, running at top speed, bursting into the great hall. Elves turned to look at him in surprise, but he ignored them, scanning the large room for the princess. In a sea of green hair, she stood out, her blond beauty radiant.

"Alicia!" Rufus cried, running towards her. She was turning at the sound of his voice, an expectant smile on her face. Upon reaching her he gathered her up into his arms, spinning around dizzily with her. Laughing he hugged her, kissing her cheek.

"Rufus..." She giggled, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Put me down...I'm a mess..."

He looked at her, frowning as he saw the bleeding cuts on her body. "What happened?" He asked with a gasp.

"Just a little accident." Alicia said, Rufus confused as to why she was suddenly blushing.

"Rufus..." Melusitane was approaching, a solemn look on her face. "May I have a word with you?"

"No." He said, setting Alicia back down on the floor.

"Please." She implored.

"Rufus, it's okay." Alicia touched his arm. "You should talk with her."

"Anything you have to say, you can say to both of us." Rufus said.

"It's better if we are alone." Melusitane insisted. "The healers can see to your friend's injuries while we talk."

"That's a good idea." Alicia winced. Those cuts of hers were starting to sting!

"Come.." Melusitane held out her hand to Rufus, and he reluctantly took hold of it.

"I'll be right back." He told Alicia.

"I know you will." She smiled, watching him walk away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

This time I got stuck on the Lezard Lenneth scene...:(

Michelle

Emochild 22, thanks!

Ah Kaelin, "guilty look". Well...one can only wonder at what kind of beating he gave the elves before they took him down. Must have been a fierce battle to have them chain him up like that! ;-p

Tao Kitty, oh dear. Seems everyone wanted to see Arngim kick some ass. Hmm...maybe later..."feels guilty some more." And you're right, but it depends on the insomnia. Luckily I had the kind that left me full of energy. I hate it when I suffer the type where I am too tired to do anything, but yet can't fall asleep!

Hmm...the lesbian question. No I don't think all elves would be lesbians. Just some. I sorta think over in Alfeim there is some male elves. But really I was influenced by the fact in VP1 they seemed to be nothing but girls. The only boy elves we've seen are the halflings. Maybe the human genes make boys...or something...;-p But I have this picture in my head that the elves of the Forest of Spirits are like the amazons. Semi immortal warrior babes! XD

Ah I sorta feel sorry for the elves now...just because of something that happens in a later chapter. EEP!!


	16. Chapter 16

"Why did you bring me here?" Rufus asked, crossing his arms over his chest, a scowl on his handsome face. He was knee deep in flowers, watching as Melusitane carefully knelt down among the plants.

"Your friend...the little one...I mean the Guardian..." Melusitane corrected herself with a smile. "She has need of the Dumas flower, yes?" She carefully snapped free one of the flowers, holding it up to Rufus. He wordlessly took it from her, careful not to crush the delicate plant with his fingers.

"Is that all?" He asked.

Melusitane sighed. "Such a peaceful place this garden is. Your mother loved spending time here."

"I remember..." Rufus allowed a fond smile to cross his face. "She often spent whole mornings out here tending the flowers." His smile faded away to a frown. "But why are we talking about this?" Another sigh from the female elf, this time sounding heavier and more drawn out. "Melusitane?"

"She wasn't your real mother...you know that right?" asked Melusitane.

Rufus laughed. "Is that what this is about?" He rubbed at his nose, a nervous habit of his. "I know Loubella wasn't my birth mother. But she...she treated me kindly, even after the truth came out about Odin. I loved her as though she was my real mother."

"You never wondered about your birth mother?" Melusitane gazed up at him, her expression serious.

"No." Rufus said bluntly. "All the elves were like family to me. What did it matter who gave birth to me." His expression darkened, his eyes wide. "Please don't tell me YOU'RE my birth mother."

Melusitane laughed. "Heavens no!" Rufus breathed a sigh of relief, and she took on an affronted look to her face. "But would it really be so bad if I was?" She sighed when Rufus didn't answer. "No matter." She straightened, dusting her knees of the soil that clung to her skirt. "Your birth mother is dead." She said bluntly.

Rufus blinked. "I...I don't know what to say."

"You could show some sorrow." Melusitane replied.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I didn't know her...I don't have a connection with her."

"Roussalier would be saddened to know you felt that way." Melusitane looked down at the flowers, her expression sad.

"Wait..." Rufus jerked his head up, staring at the elf. "Did you just say Roussalier?!"

"Yes."

"SHE'S my mother?!" He demanded, taking a step closer to the woman. His hands came up, almost as though he meant to grab her, but at the last second he stopped himself. He let out a huff of air at Melusitane's nod, taking a step back. "No..."

"How strange..." She commented. "Now you take on a grieving look."

"She's dead..." Rufus said. "That's what you were going to tell me...?"

"Yes. You don't seem surprised." She pointed out.

"I...I need to be alone." He said abruptly, turning away from her.

"Of course." Melusitane said, but he was already walking away from her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Making sure her gauntlets were properly fastened, Lenneth Valkyrie walked through the double doors of Gladsheim. Her newly polished armor clanked loudly as she moved, gleaming in the light of the hall. She heard a low murmur, voices talking quietly amongst themselves. She kept on walking, but out of the corner of her eye she noted which Gods and Goddesses had answered Freya's call.

There was only a handful of Aesir gathered, many of their divine brethren having fled Asgard, like rats abandoning a sinking ship. She was pleased to see Thor and Lady Eir among the Gods who had come to this place of gathering. She was also surprised to see the lesser God Ull here, the young boy God perched on the vacated throne of Heimdall. There was twelve seats in all, awarded to the main gods for this was the inner sanctuary of Asgard, the place where Odin and his council meet to make important decisions.

Odin's seat was empty, no one, not even Freya daring to sit on his throne. The Goddess of Fertility looked up, spotting Lenneth, and she smiled. "Ah Lenneth..." She gestured her forward. "It's good you have joined us."

"My lady..." Lenneth bowed her head in acknowledgment. She went to stand next to Freya's seat, body poised to rigid attention. In addition to herself and Freya, there was only six other Gods in the room. A pitiful amount when one considered there was over 50 in the Divine Pantheon.

"Now that we are all here, we can begin." Freya said, leaning back in her seat. She crossed her shapely legs one over the other, making sure her skirt did not flash any of the gathered Gods. "You are all aware of the situation?"

"Yes..." Thor's gruff voice rumbled out, a hint of storm clouds in his tone. "Odin is no more, and Gungnir has been stolen."

"Asgard is doomed if Gungnir is not returned to us." The platinum blonde Goddess Eir said, her expression grave.

"Is it not already too late for our realm?" asked Tyr, the God of War. "Much of Asgard has fallen into Midgard. Little remains of our land."

"Would you leave us too for greener pastures Lord Tyr?" asked Freya sharply.

"No, I did not mean to imply that." Tyr hastily replied. "It's just..."

"The situation seems hopeless." finished Loki the Trickster God.

"Even in the darkest times, some sun must shine through." Vor, the Goddess of Wisdom spoke up.

"Well, spoken Lady Vor." Freya smiled at the raven haired Goddess. "There is but one chance for Asgard to be saved."

"Well tell us then." urged the Storm Lord Thor.

Lenneth was the one to speak next. "Odin's murderer has offered us a bargain."

"The usurper has been in contact with you?!" exclaimed Loki.

"What do we care what Odin's slayer has to say?!" scoffed Tyr.

"It would be wise to listen, lest we lose a chance at saving our home." Vor said sensibly. "Lady Lenneth?"

"Lezard Valeth..." His name was a cursed hiss on Lenneth's lips. "He wants to rule in Odin's place." The outrage of the Gods was immediately apparent, the room erupting into a loud roar of angry shouts.

"Are you mad?!"

"Never!"

"Surely he is joking!"

"We would never allow a mortal to rule over us!"

Freya held up her hand, signaling for silence. The Aesir quieted down, though they vibrated with nervous energy, eager to make their voices be heard. "I'm glad you feel that way. I too loathe the thought of Odin's killer taking the throne. In fact, I would rather die than see him set foot in Valhalla."

"Then we tell him no?" asked Eir. "But what of Asgard...it will surely crumble apart without Gungnir here as a stabilizing force." As if on cue, the room shook from a massive earthquake, the table they sat around splitting apart from the force of it.

"Perhaps it would be better to allow him on the throne..." Loki said uneasily.

"Loki no!" gasped Eir.

"I have a proposal. I say we fight..." Freya smiled grimly. "Fight and take back what is ours!"

"A splendid idea!" Tyr said, always eager for war.

"I would not be against avenging Lord Odin's death." spoke up Thor.

"But can we stand up to one who has Odin's power?" asked Loki. "Odin ruled over us all because he was the strongest. And with Gungnir at his side he was unmatched in power. If this...human could defeat him, what chance have we?" The Gods exchanged uneasy glances, thinking over the truth of the Trickster God's words.

"I would say something." Until now Ull had been quiet, only listening to the elder Gods speak.

"Yes Ull?" Lenneth smiled kindly at the boy God.

"I'm afraid I must agree with Loki. Some of us faced mortals in the recent chaos. Faced them and lost..." Ull's cheeks flamed red, the boy thinking of the beating handed to him by SIlmeria's human host and her companions. "These same mortals slayed Heimdall and many other lesser Gods. Would we really go against a mortal who has the power of Odin and Gungnir?"

"There is more..." Freya said gravely. "We know he is in possession of two of the four sacred treasures."

"And he seeks the third." added Lenneth. "He may already have it."

"Then it is hopeless." sighed Vor.

"Maybe not..." Freya said. "If we can make a united front against him..."

"You would lead us to our deaths Freya!" growled Loki. "And I for one won't stand for it!" He pounded his fist on the broken table.

"Loki!"

"No Eir..." Freya calmly waved her hand. "Let him have his tantrum. It is only a sign of a scared weakling."

"Weakling?!" hissed Loki, rising to his feet. His aura flared up, blood red with black spikes to it. "How dare you!"

Freya looked him in the eyes, calmly staring him down. "If you don't settle down Loki, it won't be Lezard who sends you to your final resting place."

"Sit Loki, sit..." urged Vor. "We should not fight amongst each other." She cast a side long glance at Freya. "We should not fight at all."

"This is going to happen. Regardless of what you say." retorted Freya.

"And since when did you become in charge?" demanded Loki, causing Freya to scowl.

"He has a point milady..." Thor said.

"I was Odin's right hand!" Freya pounded her hands against the table, her temper loosed. "I alone was privy to his secrets. I alone am second in rank to his power! I will not be...be questioned in this manner!" The ruined table cracked under her hands, splintering into pieces.

"Calm down Freya..." advised Eir. "This is not helping things."

"Hmph!" Freya sneered, but sat back down in her seat.

"Perhaps we should have a vote?" suggested Vor. "All in favor of facing the usurper, raise your hand." Freya and Lenneth's hands immediately shot up, as did Tyr and Thor's. "And all those in favor of accepting this Lezard as a new ruler, raise your hand." Smirking Loki raised his hand, as did Eir and Vor. Ull looked down at his hands which were folded neatly on his lap.

"I...I'm sorry Lady Freya..." He raised his hand as well.

"Well that was pointless." muttered Tyr. "It's a tie, now what do we do?!"

"We must each follow our own path." Vor said wisely.

"In other words, the four of us are on our own." Lenneth arched an eyebrow at the Goddess of Wisdom.

"You must do what you must do." She answered cryptically.

"Fine then..." Freya's lips were pursed together thinly. "Anyone not with us should leave this room at once. I want no distractions while we plan a course for war." The four Gods who had voted against fighting Lezard nodded, rising from their seats.

"Best of luck." Ull said, before fleeing from the room without a backwards glance.

"Nice knowing you." Loki laughed, and vanished in a puff of red smoke.

"If it looks like you are to be defeated, perhaps the best course of action would be too simply surrender." suggested Vor, offering her hand to the Fertility Goddess.

"Never!" hissed Freya, ignoring her hand.

"It's better than dying." Vor said sadly, turning away.

"I may not be a fighter, but I will prepare my best charms for you.." Eir, the Goddess of Healing said. "They may help turn the tide in this battle of yours."

"Thank you Eir." Lenneth said, a slight smile on her face. Eir bowed, and then she too walked out of Gladsheim, leaving the four alone to hatch plots against Lezard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lezard slammed his hand down on the ivory table, hearing a resounding thud as the desk shook. He glowered at the philosopher's stone that sat nestled on a purple cushion, twinkling in the dim light of his study. He had spent hours searching through the stone, flipping through the billion page codex, only to be stymied time and time again. The whereabouts of the Dragon Orb continued to elude him, almost as though it had vanished from the nine realms. But that was impossible, wasn't it? After all Midgad was still there, still thriving and free of war and turmoil.

He sighed, running fingers through his hair, messing up his neatly arranged strands. "Useless!" He shouted at the stone, slumping down in his overstuffed leather chair. "Worthless!" He leaned forward, Lezard resting his chin on his hand, staring glumly at the philosopher's stone. "Why do you fail me now...now at the moment of my greatest triumph?"

It merely gleamed, the center of it empty of all words, taunting him with it's barrenness. "Bah!" Lezard scowled, and waved his hand over the stone, vanquishing it to the dimensional shift where his other treasures laid. Another deep sigh from him, Lezard drumming his fingertips on his arm rest, listening to the thump, thump, thump of his fingers.

"I've got it!" He suddenly exclaimed, voice high and excited. "I know what is wrong! Of course! Why didn't I realize this sooner." He straightened up, a mad grin on his face. "My philosopher's stone only contains knowledge from the unaltered timeline...Just as it couldn't know the future, it cannot know this time's new destiny. It can only tell me where the Dragon Orb was supposed to be...In Odin's keep. Hmm..." More tapping of his fingers. "I suppose I will just have to make do without the orb." Lezard leaned back in his chair, already contemplating new plans.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rufus leaned against the rail of the bridge, his head tilted back as he gazed up at the night sky. Memories accosted him, of a beautiful woman with hair the same shade of green as his, and who had shown a skillful touch with the bow and arrow. _Roussalier_ He thought wistfully. He saw her surrounded by three Aesir patrol man, saw them advance on her, holding their swords up high. His hands curled around the rail, gripping it tightly as he remembered how she did not scream as they cut her down without a second thought. _You gave your life so that I would be safe._

He sighed, feeling his eyes grow wet. He let go of the rail, rubbing at his eyes, wiping away the tears before they could fall. _It's funny. I barely even knew you, but I feel the loss of you._

Footsteps on the rickety bridge alerted him to the fact that he was no longer alone, a soft voice calling out his name. "Rufus?"

"Alicia..." He straightened, turning in the direction of her voice and paused. She was standing a few feet away, eyes lowered modestly, fidgeting hands behind her back. She was no longer garbed in her traveling outfit, having traded function for a gown truly fitting for a princess. It was white, with a large hoop skirt that barely fit between the rails of the bridge. Her shoulders were bare, the sleeves off shoulder, with a daring neckline that swept down low. The bodice clung to her waist like a second skin, material molded to her round breasts, not concealing her ample curves. Ribbons and frills decorated the skirt, the material bunched up, revealing a taffeta underskirt. A swatch of white was around her neck, and gold adornments decorated the bodice of her dress, matching her hair and eyes.

"Alicia..." He repeated her name, taking a step towards her. His mouth opened and closed several times, Rufus unable to stop staring at her.

"You don't like it?" Uncertainty colored her voice, her expression turning crestfallen.

"No...NO!" He shook his head. "I love it...wow..." He breathed out. "WOW!" Her cheeks turned red, pleased with his praise.

"The elves gave it to me..." She explained. "They're mending my clothes...I feel a little silly..." She confessed. "But they insisted I wear it. Said it was the only thing in the village fitting for a guardian."

"You look great." Rufus said, realizing he sounded a little goofy. "I mean really, really great." He laughed, suddenly nervous. "You're beautiful."

"Thank you!" Her smile was dazzling then, and she walked over to him. He held out his hand to her, seeing the sleeves of her dress went all the way down to her fingers. She took hold of his hand, allowing him to pull her closer to him, looking into his eyes. Moonlight shined down on her, making her golden hair gleam even more, and for one brief instant Rufus was mesmerized by her beauty.

"Rufus...what did Melusitane want to talk to you about?" She asked, spoiling the mood.

He sighed, letting go of her hand. "My mother."

"Oh? Is she still in the village? I'd like to meet her." Alicia said, seeming not to notice the dark expression on his face.

"You already have."

"I have?" Her eyes widened. "Don't tell me she's one of the guards!"

"No." Rufus shook his head. "No, you met her a long time ago. Remember Roussalier?"

"Oh, the elf that helped us?!" asked Alicia. "What about her?"

"Well it turns out she's my mother..." He laughed. "Isn't that something?"

"I don't understand..." She frowned. "If she's your mother, why were you so cold to her?"

"Because I didn't know..." he whispered, making a fist. "I didn't know!" He banged his clenched hand against the rail, shoulders sagging.

"Rufus?" Her hand was on his arm, light pressure as she turned him to face her. "What...?"

"I never knew who my real mother was. The elves raised me...all of them...I was the beloved son of the village." He explained with a bitter laugh. "At the time it didn't matter to me who my birth mother was...everyone was my family."

"Oh...Well...you know who she is now...you could go to her...make amends..." suggested the princess.

"I can't."

"Of course you can!" She insisted. "All it takes is a little courage."

"No...I really can't." Rufus sighed. "Alicia...she's dead."

"What?! Oh Rufus...I'm so sorry!" She was hugging him then, wrapping her arms around him, her face buried against his chest. "How did it happen?"

He reached up to return the hug, one hand stroking the back of her hair. "That's right...you don't remember..."

"Remember what?" She tried to pull back to look at him, but he held onto her tighter. "Rufus...?"

"It was when you took the ghoul powder." His green eyes grew distant, the half elf getting lost in the memories. "You remember right? We were cornered by the entrance to Bifrost by an Aesir border patrol." She nodded and he continued. "But you probably don't remember what happened next. You were pretty out of it by then, caught in the grips of the ghoul powder's painful effect." he sighed, and fell quiet.

"Go on..." She urged when it appeared he would not continue.

"I shielded you with my body. I held you in my arms, kinda like I'm doing right now..." He managed a watery smile. "I thought it was the end for us, and then an arrow flew true, striking one of the Gods in the foot. It was Roussalier. The Gods turned on her, surrounding her. She didn't even put up a fight...While they were distracted with her, you finally became undead enough to pass through the wall of Bifrost." A shudder racked Rufus' body. "My mother didn't fight, she just looked at me as though she could see me through the stone wall. She smiled softly and nodded her head. And then..."

"And then?" urged Alicia, feeling her own eyes fill up with tears.

"And then they killed her." He buried his face in her hair, squeezing her tight.

"Oh Rufus!" Alicia returned the hug, sniffling. "I'm so sorry."

"I was so rude to her...so angry and confrontational...why couldn't I have been nicer..." He suddenly released his hold on her, stepping back from Alicia. Tears streamed down his face. "Why couldn't I have shown an ounce of kindness to her?!"

"You didn't know..."

"But I should have! I should have cared!" He began slamming his fists on the railing over and over again. "I should have wanted to know who my real mother was! Instead I was content to let everyone spoil me, never wondering about the woman who gave birth to me. I'm a terrible son." His hands were started to bleed from the force he used against the steel railing.

"Enough!" Alicia grabbed at his hands, pulling them away from the railing. "You're not a terrible son...you were a bit spoiled, but...but I believe in you. You weren't a bad son at all." She kept on holding his hands, caressing his cuts, getting the blood on her sleeves.

"Alicia..." He slumped forward, wrapping his arms around her once more.

"You're not a bad son..." She repeated, reaching up to touch his tear stained face. "You're kind and you're gentle...Smart and handsome...and she would have...no..." She shook her head. "She WAS proud of you."

"How can you tell?" He whispered.

"Can't you feel it?" She asked, pulling out of his embrace. "Feel it deep in here?" She guided his hand to her breast, holding it over her heart. "Deep in your heart, in your very soul?"

Rufus started blushing, unable to concentrate on anything but the feel of Alicia's breast under his palm. He fought to keep from moving his hand, arm trembling with the strain of holding himself still. Alicia was staring up at him earnestly, completely unaware of the effect she was having on him. "Alicia..." His voice came out a husky whisper. "Could...could you let go of my hand?"

"Oh!" She seemed to realize what she had done, suddenly blushing, cheeks a bright pink color. "Sorry..."

"Don't apologize." He risked a smile at her, and she shyly ducked her head, letting her hair fall forward to hide her face. "So...You really think I'm all that?"

"..." She mumbled something, the elf unable to make out what she said.

"What was that?" He asked, touching her chin, gently easing her face up towards his.

"Yes..." She repeated, blush deepening.

His smiled grew wider. "I think you're pretty special too Alicia..." He was bending his tall frame downwards, intent on brushing his lips against hers. He watched as she closed her eyes, lifting her head, an expectant look on her face. Rufus transferred his grip from her chin to her cheek, fingers caressing her soft skin. Her breathing quickened at his touch, her lips parting slightly.

Suddenly impatient, he quickly closed the gap between them, claiming her mouth in a fiery kiss of possession. Alicia gasped against his mouth, beginning to move her lips against his. Soft smacking sounds filled the air, Rufus dropping his hands to her waist, pulling her tight against him. Alicia reached up, entwining her arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair.

"Alicia..." He groaned out her name, planting another kiss on her. She mewled back at him, chest starting to heave as he kissed her breathless. He took a chance, deepening the kiss, licking his tongue across her lips. Her eyes flew open, startled, staring into his green ones. "It's okay..." He told her. "Just open your mouth."

She was unsure, but the princess did as he asked. Rufus wasted no time plunging his tongue into her mouth, hearing her let out a startled whimper. He stroked his tongue along the length of hers, rubbing the tip against the wet velvet feel of her tongue. Slowly Alicia lifted up her own tongue, caressing him back, making pleased sounds.

He pushed her against the railing, careful to keep her from falling over, kissing her even more aggressively. Alicia let out a little whimper, fingers caressing his scalp, even as he kissed his way down from her mouth to her jaw line. He rained kisses across it, moving to her neck, kissing above the piece of silk she wore around her throat. "Rufus!" She gasped out his name, clinging to him.

"Alicia.." His lips sucked against the side of her throat, seeking to mark her. He was so enamored with what he was doing that he almost missed the sound of high pitched giggles. He desperately wanted to ignore them, but he could feel Alicia stiffening in his arms, feel her pushing him away. _Damn it._ He thought, glancing over the rail, seeing several elves standing beneath the bridge pointing up at them. Their smiles widened as they noticed Rufus looking at them, and one even dared to wave. Alicia let out a high pitched squeak of embarrassment, holding her hands up to her face.

"Come on..." Rufus grabbed her hand, gently tugging her after him. "Show's over people!" He yelled angrily at the elves, as he stomped forward, boots rattling the bridge. Alicia hurried behind him, risking a glance back at the smiling elves.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenneth sighed, setting down the novel she was reading, having flipped to the end to see how things turned out. She was disappointed to see the ending was as dismal as she had predicted, a horrific ending to a rather dull plot line. She was glad she hadn't invested the time needed to read the whole book. As it was she had wasted several hours, trying to stay awake long enough to read past the first few chapters.

Exhaling, she leaned back against the pillows, fixating her eyes on the ceiling. Something was nagging at her, eating away at her mind. She kept getting the feeling that she was forgetting something, something important. But she couldn't think of who or what that something was. It was like there was a hole in her head, an empty spot where that thing should be, a vital part of her life gone in an instant. If Lenneth could have remembered, she would have been horrified to realize she had forgotten all about Lucian. From the important things like his name, to the tiniest little details like the mole on his lower back. All of him was gone, and only the niggling thought that there was once something there, remained.

Lenneth sensed it before it happened, felt the change in the air of the room. She sat up, eyes going to the center of the room, seeing the gold ether swirls spin into existence. Heard the chime of bells an instant before they rang. She felt a sense of anticipation, almost smiling as her eyes alighted on Lezard's materializing form. She raised a hand, nervously running it through her hair, making sure no stray strands were sticking up oddly.

"Lenneth my darling!" Lezard flashed a wide grin at her, in exceedingly good spirits.

"Lezard..." She said quietly, watching as he approached the bed. She tilted back her head when he touched her hair, closing her eyes, allowing him to brush his lips against hers without a fuss. He smiled pleased with her obedience, carefully running his fingers through her hair. His touch soothed her, made her forget that there was something wrong.

"Did you find the Dragon Orb?" Lenneth asked, eyes half lidded as he continued to pet her platinum hair.

"Not yet, but soon." Lezard assured her.

"Oh..."

"Fear not Lenneth, I shall be proceeding with the plan in due course." He told her, sitting down next to her on the bed. "With or without the Dragon Orb, Yggsdrasil will fall!" She was silent, feeling a shiver of fear at his words. Lezard noticed this, and touched her shoulder, turning her to face him. "I won't fail in this endeavor Lenneth. You'll see...our reign over the nine realms will be a thing of glory!"

"I never wanted to rule..." Lenneth said quietly. "It was a role that was thrust upon me when Odin died."

"Ah but you have never had anyone to share the burden of a throne with you." Lezard said. "It will be different with me as your King."

"Never...?" She frowned, wondering why that sounded so wrong. Surely there had been someone...hadn't there?

"All will fear us and respect us." continued Lezard, easing her back against the mattress. He cuddled her body close to his, one arm across her shoulders, the other reaching round to caress her belly. "Our rule will be unprecedented, and never ending!" His eyes gleamed, soft purple light that seemed almost hypnotic to her. "Think of the things we will create together Lenneth...the new race of Gods we shall usher in!"

"I try not to think of such things..." Lenneth said quietly.

"I can hardly wait...the anticipation is pratically driving me mad!" confessed Lezard, his hand going round and round on her belly.

"What exactly are you waiting for?" Lenneth asked.

"Mainly I'm waiting for Freya to give me her answer." Lezard smiled. "I cannot wait to see the mighty Freya, consort of Odin on her knees before me."

"Freya will never give in to you." Lenneth said confidently. "She's a fighter. She'll battle you to her last breath before she submits to you and your demands."

"We will see my pet." Lezard said, his hand at last growing still on her stomach. "I almost look forward to her struggle."

"Oh? Why?" asked Lenneth.

Lezard licked his lips, stifling back a laugh. "Why it'll give me an excuse to take her soul and add her powers to mine."

"What?!" Lenneth abruptly sat up, turning to stare at him aghast.

"Heh, such will be the fate of all the Gods who dare oppose me!" This time he gave into the laughter, it high and wild.

"You truly have gone power mad..." whispered Lenneth, as he pulled her back down on the mattress next to him.

"Perhaps..." Lezard acquiesced. "But let us speak no more on the subject tonight." His voice turned a low whisper, breath blowing against her ear. "Lenneth..." He snuggled close to her, urging her to rest her head on his chest. She did as he bade, fighting back a shudder as he wrapped his arms around her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm, a friend told me it's actually the Dragon Orb and not the Dragon's Orb. Gonna try to amend that mistake in future installments. Just a little tidbit of information in case anyone is wondering why I suddenly started changing it. Though call me silly...I like the sound of Dragon's Orb better! ;-p

Double hmm. I always thought that Roussalier must have been related to Rufus. She just seemed to care so much. I debated making her a little sister who he never got to see grow up, but went the birth mother route instead. "sweat drop"

To Be Continued!!

---Michelle

Kaelin, ah my faithful reviewer. "hugs" Oh, Lezard will do just fine in the upcoming chapters. He gets to kick butt around 19 or 20. :D

Guargirl, no more waffles for you! I updated! Yes, Lezard is such a perv...just the way I like him! ;-p


	17. Chapter 17

Quick note, this chapter is just shameless lemon...You can skip if you like, not much in the way of plot here.

----a blushing Michelle

"There..." Rufus leaned against the door, using his hips to swing it close. It locked with an audible click, and the half elf smiled in relief. "Now no one will bother us." Alicia looked around the round space, eyes grazing over the finely crafted wood furniture of the room, barely noticing them. Most of her attention was focused on the bed against the corner wall. It was in fact an empty bedroom he had brought her to, she realized her stomach doing a nervous dance deep inside her.

"Alicia..." He called out her name as he approached her, hands going to her waist. Rufus bent to kiss her ear, licking along the curve of it. Alicia gasped and tittered nervously, sliding out of his embrace.

"So tomorrow we'll be leaving the village." She inwardly winced, thinking her voice came out too high and nervous sounding as she turned to face him.

"Will we...?" He moved closer to her, once again reaching out to grab her around the waist.

"Melusitane thinks it's best..." Alicia said, bringing up her hands before her chest. Her eyes widened as Rufus leaned in to kiss her. "Ah...she...she fears..." She turned her face, his kisses falling on her cheek. "She fears having the Dragon Orb so close to Bifrost is just inviting danger. It's best if we leave as soon as possible." His mouth was on her neck, finding the spot he had worked on earlier, sucking on it to darken it to a bruise. "Rufus, are you even listening to me?"

"Danger...Dragon Orb...got it..." He murmured, pausing from nibbling on her neck. His hands were starting to move, going up her sides, and she squirmed against him.

"Rufus!" She gasped, and managed to free herself, taking a few steps away from him. She inwardly frowned, realizing it put her closer to the bed. Rufus stalked closer to her, eyes shining with a look she didn't quite understand. She ducked under his reaching arms, feeling her heart start to beat faster.

"Alicia..." He frowned. "What are you doing...?"

"Nothing, nothing..." She quickly answered. "I just..."

"Just what...?"

"Just wanted you to hear what Melusitane had to say." She finished lamely.

"Okay...I've heard...now what...?" Rufus sounded frustrated.

"Now..." She blinked. "Now we sleep...?"

"It's too early to go to sleep." His frown deepened. "Alicia I..." He blushed. "I thought we could finish what we started outside."

"I..."

"Don't you want to?" He asked softly, hand reaching out to touch the hair framing her face.

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed. "But..."

"But what?" Rufus was still fingering her hair, staring directly into her eyes.

"I...I dunno." She shrugged, blushing. "I suddenly feel nervous."

He smiled then. "It's okay to feel nervous Alicia. In fact...it's cute..."

"It is not cute!" She protested.

"On you?" He arched an eyebrow. "Of course it is!"

"Oh!!" Her lower lip jutted out in a pout, watching as Rufus touched her face.

"We don't have to do anything that you don't feel comfortable with." He said. His hand was on her cheek, thumb stretching out to caress against her pouting lips. "We can stop at any time...I'd just...like to hold you."

"Is holding the only thing you want to do?" Alicia asked, feeling him trace her mouth with his fingertips.

"I'd like to kiss you too..." He admitted. "Can I...?"

"Well..." She knew she was blushing, Alicia praying she wasn't as red as the petals of the Mimetic Flower they had faced earlier in the day. "Yes...I like your kisses." She confessed.

"Good. I'm glad." He went to bend down, and she surprised him by going on tip toe, meeting him halfway. Their lips came together, gentle and unsure, lacking some of their earlier passion. But it was quickly brought to a boil, Rufus' tongue stroking the flames of desire in Alicia. As he kissed her, he touched her, hands resting on her bare shoulders, raising goose bumps with his touch. Alicia brought her hands forward, timidly touching Rufus' chest, feeling the coarse material of his vest. She scrunched her fingers in it, clinging to him, needing his support to keep up right for his kisses left her dizzy, knees shaking and weak.

Rufus' hands touched her back, a slow caress down her spine, before he rested his hands on her lower back. He took a step backwards still kissing her, maneuvering her towards the bed. Her skirts rustled as they walked, the hem getting caught on the edge of the bureau. Rufus tugged, and with a tear it came free, pitching Alicia forward into him. She let out a startled sound, and together they fell onto the bed.

For one stunned second no one moved, and then Alicia bowed her head, a giggle escaping her lips. Rufus listened to her laugh, and then joined in, laughter filling the room. "It's good to hear you laugh." He said, hugging her to him as he lay back on the bed. "You should do it more often."

"I've never had much reason to...to even smile." She sighed, giggles dying down. "My life has been full of pain."

"Well that's going to change from this day onwards." He told her. "Alicia, we have the flower...nothing can stop us now." She was suddenly kissing him, cutting off his words.

"Alicia?" He said when she let him up for air.

"Don't..." She whispered against his mouth. "Don't jinx us by saying that."

"All right." Rufus said, accepting her superstition. "But kiss me again please!" She eagerly complied, pressing her mouth firm against his. Tongues mingled and danced together, and hands moved, touching each other's bodies. Rufus moved, rolling them over so that he lay on top of Alicia, his weight pressing down on her cumbersome skirt. He winded his fingers in her hair, staring quietly into her eyes.

"Rufus?" She asked, nervous.

"I just want to look at you." He answered. "You are so beautiful Alicia...You take my breath away."

"Thank you..." A blush of pure pleasure was on her face. He lowered his face, lips touching her neck, and this time she didn't try to get away. She lay under him, lips parting in a moan as he licked and sucked at the tender flesh of her throat. She couldn't believe how good it felt to be kissed by him, how his lips sent sensations tingling down her body from a simple caress against her throat.

"That feels so good..." She admitted out loud with a moan. He kissed even harder against her throat, tongue licking against her pulse point. She reached up to touch his green hair, fingers tracing the beads in his bangs, idly wondering if they held any significance. But the thought left her mind almost immediately as Rufus buried his lips in the crook of her shoulder.

"My body feels on fire..." Alicia confessed, feeling him kiss down her arm. He chuckled, and began easing off her sleeve, finding it wasn't connected to the bodice of her dress. Inch by inch her arm was revealed, Rufus' lips grazing downwards, reverently kissing each bit of skin until he reached her hand. Easing the sleeve off her fingers, he turned her hand over, kissing her squarely on the palm.

Alicia held out her other hand to him, eager for him to peel off it's sleeve. He grinned, taking her hand, spreading her fingers wide, tongue licking across them. She gasped finding the move oddly erotic. He slid a finger into his mouth, sucking lightly on the tip, staring at her all the while through lowered eyelids. She stared back, wide eyed and breathless.

With one last kiss against her finger, his mouth released it, and Rufus began peeling off her other sleeve. He threw it onto the floor, not bothering to look where it landed. And then he was kissing her again, deep and on the mouth, hands roaming her waist, squeezing her breasts through her bodice. "Rufus!" She cried out, unsure of this. He paused immediately, pulling back to look at her, trying to hide the disappointment on his face.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"...no..." She shook her head, giving him a brave smile. "It just startled me. I've never been touched like this before."

"I'm glad I could be the first." Rufus grinned at her, and her heart jumped.

"The first and the only." She said, touching his hand.

"You promise?" he asked, sounding uncertain.

"Yes..." She said.

"Alicia...I want to hear you say it..." Rufus said.

"It?" She asked.

"You know...what you think you might be with me?" He replied.

"Oh!" She blushed. "Rufus...I love you!"

"That's my girl!" He kissed her again, hands resuming their gentle exploration of her body. His hands curved and squeeze around her breasts, and she felt a tingle there, gasping as her nipples pebbled, sprouting out through the tight bodice. Rufus kissed her collarbone, lips trailing down lower until he reached her chest. His tongue flickered out, tasting her, and then he was kissing along the top part of her breasts. His fingers nudged at the bodice, easing it down, her breasts bouncing free.

She moaned, even as she shivered, realizing this was the first time a man had ever seen her topless. Rufus didn't give her time to think, his mouth fastening on a nipple, lightly sucking against her teat. She gasped out his name, fingers touching his hair, holding him closer to her chest. "Oh Gods, that feels so good!' Alicia cried out.

"I'm glad..." Rufus said, kissing her nipple. She let out a whimper of protest as he pulled away, hands caressing along her waist. He fumbled with her bodice, frowning. "How do you get this off?!"

"There's a clasp in back, holding the strings in place..." Alicia guided his hands to her back, gently placing his fingers on the metal clasp. He smiled, fingers moving and with a snap it came undone. In seconds he had the strings untied, his large hands guiding the dress down off her legs. He pushed the dress onto the floor, his eyes on Alicia's body, only seeing her.

She knew she was blushing, laying under him naked except for stockings and her panties. "Perfect." whispered Rufus, and he fell against her chest, kissing and licking between her breasts. He began easing down lower and lower on her body, kissing wetly down her skin, even as his finger slid under the waistband of her panties. "Alicia, can I...?"

"Uh huh..." She nodded, allowing him to slide the white material off of her. He quickly pulled it free of her legs, his eyes staring at her most intimate spot. She was surprised to see a blush on his cheeks, Rufus' hand shaking as he reached out to finger the golden curls that surrounded her womanhood. She moaned, letting out a surprised sound when he dipped a finger into her.

"You're wet Alicia." He said teasingly.

"OH!" She was embarrassed, covering her face with her hands. She heard him chuckling as he removed his finger, only to replace it with his mouth. She arched into him, surprised to find his tongue licking along her center. Alicia lowered her hands, staring at him in surprise, finding her hips wiggling in time with his tongue's motions.

"Hmm..." One last kiss against her, and he was straightening. "I think you're ready..."

"Ready?"

"For...you know..." That blush was back on his cheeks.

"Oh!!' She realized his intent, feeling nervous once more. His hands went to his vest, easing it off and she sat up on her knees. "Let me..." She said, helping him pull off the vest. It quickly joined the pile of clothing on the floor. Rufus raised his arms, Alicia lifting the shirt up over his head, kissing at his chest as it was revealed to her. She latched onto one of his nipples, swirling her tongue around it, even as her hands went to his belt, unbuckling it. Pants and underwear were wrenched down, Rufus' hands on her shoulders, easing her backwards onto the mattress.

"I'm afraid this might hurt..." Rufus said apologetically, spreading her legs. "But only for an instant..."

She nodded, determined not to be scared. She felt Rufus lining up against her entrance, rubbing his manhood along her crease. Alicia moaned at the decadent feel of him, gasping as she felt the tip of him enter her. Rufus pushed on in, moving slowly, and she could feel herself stretching, her body giving way to accommodate his large size.

Suddenly he was stopping, reaching to take hold of her hands. "This is it Alicia..." he said, interlacing their fingers together.

"Do it..." She encouraged him, holding her breath as he thrusted forward. Pain stabbed her, and she cried out, tears forming in her eyes. Rufus immediately froze, and she sniffled, smiling through the pain. "I'm all right." She assured him.

"Are you sure?" He asked anxiously. She nodded, and he was leaning forward to lick up her tears. He concentrated on the task at hand, not moving, just waiting for her to say it was okay.

Finally she let out a heavy sigh, and told him, "It's okay...you can start moving now." One last lick at her cheek, and Rufus began moving his hips, slowing drawing out of her, only to thrust back in. He was slow at first, pumping into her, but pretty soon he began to speed up, her name being called over and over again. She sighed and moaned, squeezing his hand, tossing her head from side to side as she came alive with pleasure.

Faster and faster he moved, Rufus causing a delightful friction deep inside of her. It became too much for her, Alicia screaming out his name as she erupted, reaching release. She was blinded for a second, seeing nothing but stars. Faintly she heard Rufus calling out her name worriedly, still thrusting into her. She blinked looking up at him, breathing heavily and smiled.

He continued to work at her, rubbing himself deliciously in her over and over. And then he was tensing up, calling out her name with a guttural moan. She knew when he released, felt it hot and sticky inside of her, leaving his very essence within her. Rufus slumped forward on top of her, panting, his lips brushing against her neck, kissing her there. She wrapped her arms around him, stroking his long hair, smiling to herself.

"Alicia..." Rufus was pushing up off her, slowly sliding out of her body. "That was...you were amazing."

"Thanks..." She blushed. "I thought you were pretty amazing too..." He grinned, and kissed her, rolling so that they lay on their sides, spooning against each other. "Now what?" Alicia asked.

"Now?" He sounded tired. "Now we sleep." He cuddled against her back, rubbing his chin against her head.

"Good idea." Alicia smiled, thinking they head earned their rest for the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He watched her. Eyes traveling over her face, noting the lowered lashes dark against her porcelain pale skin. Lenneth was sleeping, a hint of a smile on her lips, relaxed if only while asleep. Lezard stared with longing at her mouth, noting the fullness of her pouty pink lips. He brought his fingers to her face, hovering over her mouth, tracing the air above them. He could feel the breath of her against his skin, soft warmth that tickled.

Lezard lowered his hand, closing that small gap, feeling the softness of her mouth. Lenneth made a sound, turning her head towards him, his fingers brushing against her cheek. Curly wisps of platinum hair framed her face, and he felt them now, sliding his finger along the silver blue strands. His fingers swept them back, causing them to join the rest of her mane, Lezard noting her hair felt like soft spun silk. He dug his fingers deeper into her hair, raising up his hand, watching as the strands slid free of his fingers, flowing like water.

He returned his hand to her face, fingers ghosting along her jaw line, touching downwards on her throat. He smiled to see the bruises on the side of her neck, overly amorous signs of his lips on her delicate flesh. He touched one of the love bites now, fingertip rubbing against the dark spot of color. Lenneth murmured and twitched but did not awaken.

Lower yet did Lezard drop his hand, grazing over her collar bone. He gazed down the length of her body, watching as her large breasts rose and fell with the slow movement of her breathing. He stared at that expanse of flesh that was revealed by her bodice, the top half of her creamy white globes seeming to quiver as she breathed.

His hand hovered over her chest, but he forced himself to behave. Instead he settled his hand just below her breasts, pressed against the flat of her belly. She made a noise, Lezard returning his attention to her face, cocking his head to the side, listening.

"Lezard." Lenneth whimpered out his name, dreaming. Her breath caught in her throat as she gasped, lips parting to let out a moan. Lezard's eyes gleamed, keen interest aroused at the sounds she made. He wondered what she was dreaming about to moan like that, and his lips twisted into a smile, having a very good idea. He shifted, raising his chin from his hand, easing closer to her.

His body cast her face in shadows, and Lezard stared down at her. His one hand touched her cheek, the other leaving her belly to take hold of her shoulder. There was no hesitation in him as he turned her face up towards his, no attempt to stop as he lowered his head. Downwards, his lips brushing against hers, kissing her softly. The reaction was almost immediate, Lenneth sighing against his lips, returning the kiss.

His eyes danced with delight, Lezard attempting to deepened the kiss. Lenneth responded eagerly, lips mashing against his, curling and puckering around his. Kissing her almost greedily, the hand on her face slid into her hair, gripping her forcefully, holding her head in place. His tongue pushed against her lips, and she eagerly opened for him, her own tongue rising to meet his. Wet velvet mingled together, Lenneth making a noise deep in her throat, responding to the soft growl Lezard let out.

Her hands touched the back of his neck, causing him to stiffen in surprise. Her fingers were massaging, stroking the chocolate strands that covered his head, and he relaxed against her. Breaking the kiss, Lezard planted his mouth on her jaw line, tracing his tongue up and down that bit of flesh. She sighed happily, eyes still closed, even as he kissed down to her neck, buttery fly soft kisses on her skin.

The hand on Lenneth's shoulder was rubbing, fingers caressing, slowly inching it's way down her arm. He lifted his hand, palming a breast, fondling her through her top, even as his lips continue to kiss against her neck. "Lezard..." Lenneth's eyelids fluttered, pupils distorted, heavy with sleep. "Ah!" She cried out as he squeezed her, arching her back.

Her fingers were slowing, ceasing their caressing movements as the Valkyrie became more awake, awareness starting to seep in as sleepiness fled the scene. "Lezard what...?" She said, just before he fastened his mouth over hers, sealing off her protests with a searing kiss.

"Wait..." She said breathlessly when he released her mouth.

"Tired of waiting..." Lezard muttered, nuzzling his face against her neck.

"So you just accost me while I sleep?!" She said in disbelief.

"You didn't seem to mind." He replied, voice muffled as his lips were still buried on the side of her neck. "You're more honest when you're half asleep."

Her cheeks flamed. "I don't know what you're talking about, but get off of me..." Her hands left his neck, sliding down to his shoulders. She began squirming, trying to push him away.

"Don't want to." He said stubbornly.

"Damn it Lezard, I said move!" Lenneth slapped her hands, fists beating against his chest. He let out a heavy sigh, but complied, rolling onto his side. His lower lip quivered, and if Lenneth didn't know better, she could have sworn Lezard was pouting at her,

"What were you dreaming about?" He suddenly asked.

Memories came to her, of bodies entwined, naked and sweaty. Moving against each other, sweet nothings whispered, hands touching every where. Shaking her head, she blushed. "It was nothing." Lenneth said, looking away from him.

"Didn't sound like nothing to me." Lezard grinned. "In fact, it sounded like a very nice dream from the way you were moaning just a while ago!" She was quiet, slowly sitting up, bringing her knees to her chest. Arms wrapped around her legs, hugging them tightly as she shivered.

"It was just a...a bad dream..." She said at last.

"Really...?" Piercing purple eyes stared at her. "Was it really Lenneth?"

"What do you have planned for today?" Lenneth said, attempting to change the subject. "More questing for the Dragon Orb?"

"No..." He knew what she was doing, but he allowed her to direct the conversation to another topic. "No, I've given up on the orb for now."

"Really..." Lenneth hid a smile. "How disappointing for you."

"Not really." assured Lezard. "I have all that I need to accomplish my goal. I can act on it anytime I want."

"Lezard..." Lenneth reached out to him with one hand, covering his large hand with her own small one. "Don't do this...please..."

"I've made up my mind Lenneth." Lezard pulled away from her touch. "Nothing and no one can stop me now."

She stared at him frustrated. "You once said you wished to rule no other but me...what happened to the man that said those words?"

"It is for us I do this..." But she was shaking her head no, frowning. "Lenneth..."

"You don't...there's no need...you already have me." She said.

"No I don't." Lezard whispered. "Not entirely."

"This is about sex?!" She said in disbelief. "You're going to risk destroying the nine realms in some misguided attempt to...to woo me?!" He was shaking his head no, eyes growing wide as she reached up to the straps of her dress. "Because if that will stop you, then yes Lezard...yes you can have me!" She wrenched down her top, bare breasts bouncing free, the thin straps tearing apart. She straightened out her legs, attempting to tug the dress downwards. Lezard grabbed at her hands, stopping her before she could complete the movement.

"Lenneth no!" He sighed, the sound heavy with frustration. "I don't want you like this...I don't want you if you're doing this only as a sacrifice to save someone else!"

"Then what do you want from me?" She demanded, struggling in his grip.

"I want you to love me back!"

"I can't..." She whispered.

"Can't or won't?" Lezard asked as she shook her head.

"Replacing Yggsdrasil, taking Odin's throne, gathering all the power in the nine worlds...it won't matter...It won't force me to love you." Lenneth said, the threat of tears in her blue eyes.

"Lenneth..." He croaked out her name, pain evident in his tone. He bowed his head against her, foreheads touching. "You truly are a cruel, cruel woman to torment me so."

"Then we're even." She whispered back, the tears falling from her eyes.

"You wear your pain well." Lezard said softly. "Still beautiful even now." She let out a sob, sounding as though her heart was breaking. "Lenneth I..." He slowly raised his head from hers, voice trailing off. His eyes narrowed, the purple taking on a look of intense concentration.

"Lezard?" She asked tearfully.

"Shh...We will continue this discussion some other time..." Lezard absentmindedly brushed his lips against hers. "We have a guest."

"A guest...?" Lezard was touching her dress, pulling the bodice up over her breasts in an attempt to cover up her partial nudity. "Who?"

He smiled, looking tired. "There is only one other person who can breach my world's barriers. Only one other person I would allow to trespass here."

"The other me..." Lenneth whispered in realization.

"Yes." Lezard nodded. "It would seem the time for Freya's decision is at hand."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahhhhh! Can you believe Rufus and Alicia had sex before Lezard and Lenneth?! Lezard so fails at seducing his captive! ;-p

To be continued...

Michelle

Kaelin, yes, flaunt your new title! Careful of my arms when you do the bone crushing hugs...I still need to be able to type! "is in a silly playful mood."

Guargirl, I shall continue to hold your waffles hostage! And relax...no elves to ruin the moment between them this time! "nervous look."


	18. Chapter 18

Alicia stirred, slowly coming awake, vaguely aware of something touching her. It was a feather soft touch, just a light ghosting of fingers against her cheek. She fluttered open her eyelids, a face coming into focus, tanned skin framed by dark emerald tresses. "Rufus..." She said sleepily, smiling up at him.

"Hey..." He was propped up on his side, just watching her as his fingers played with the golden strands of hair that teased against her cheek. "Morning."

"Hmm...morning..." She was raising her arms then, languidly stretching out, toes pointed towards the edge of the bed. The act helped her to further wake, and she lowered her arms, resting her hands on the bed sheet that covered her.

"How are you feeling?" Rufus asked, concern in his green eyes.

"I feel great." Alicia answered, watching as Rufus began brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"No aches or pains..." He sounded almost anxious, his fingers making nervous movements across her face.

"No..." She cocked her head to the side considering her body. Except for a dull ache between her legs, she felt fine, and even that was tolerable. She smiled again, thinking it a reminder of the pleasure they had shared, one she couldn't begrudge him for causing. "Not really."

"I didn't hurt you or anything did I?" A guilty look in his eyes just then.

"Rufus..." She touched his hand, pressing down to stop his movements. "Really, I feel fine."

"That's good...!" He said relieved.

"What about you?" Alicia asked. "How are you feeling?" A big, silly grin was her answer, the half elf beaming down at her. "Silly question, huh?"

"Heh..." Rufus chuckled, lowering his face towards hers. His mouth pressed against her lips, gentle but firm, Alicia lifting up her arms to wind them around his neck. She clung to him, pressing him against her in need. Her fingers touch his hair, feeling the softness of his emerald strands, and she skirted them down the long length of it. Finding the tie that kept it held back, she pried it off, wanting his mane loose and wild. Once freed it fell like a curtain to sweep forward over her, tickling against her skin. Over and over she ran her fingers through his hair, all the while enjoying his kisses against her mouth.

Lips smacking against Alicia's, Rufus dropped his hands to her shoulders, her skin soft against his calloused hands. He wasn't content to let them remain in such an innocent place, already they were on the move, seeking to ease down the coverlet that hid her breasts from him. His eyes on her face, he touched her with his hands, feeling out her curves, the touch of her triggering the memory of how she had looked the night before. It was a vision he treasured, a special moment reserved for only him, and Rufus kissed her harder as he recalled the special way she had called out his name.

Hands warm and flexing, molded the supple flesh of her chest, causing Alicia to make a breathy little sound deep in her throat. Rufus' lips caught at her lower lip, a gentle nibble as he prepared to go lower. She giggled and moaned against him, hands petting the back of his head. "Rufus..." She said his name almost breathlessly, causing the half elf to pull back and look at her. "Do we really have time for this?"

"We probably don't..." He said with regret in his voice. "But I find myself not giving a damn! How about you?"

"I..." She moaned, his hands continuing to fondle her, seeking to coerce her with gentle touches. "I'm in no rush either."

He smiled then. "Good...because I plan to take my time with you..." He positioned his mouth by her ear, a husky whisper of breath that tickled. "Nice and slow Alicia...nice and slow..."

She shivered, liking the sound of that.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The air shimmered before her, Lenneth Valkyrie's booted feet touching down on the crushed crystals that littered the ground. They crunched under foot with each of her movements, a noisy announcement of her arrival. She looked around, a frown on her face, the girl not recognizing her surroundings. It was different, far different from any of the many areas she had passed through the last time she had visited Lezard's world.

Crystals were everywhere, gleaming, shining with a blinding light when moonbeam touched down on them. Translucent jewels that were fashioned into hard copies of trees and rocks, even a frozen pond made of the thick material. Odd creatures roamed the plain, made of the rock, her sword forced to chip away piece by piece against the monsters' crystallized skin.

She wondered why she had been dumped in this strange place, why she had not arrived in the woods, or better yet in that hallway of innumerable doors. Lenneth thought she had been very specific when she accessed the water mirror, using it to traverse to Lezard's world once more. It had been a simple enough task, the dimension welcoming her eagerly, practically demanding her presence within it. She had been sucked into the mirror, air whooshing about her incredibly fast, a loud pop of air as she vanished from Valhalla's treasure vault.

She took her frustrations out on the creatures that dwelled in this crystal plain, driving her sword against a green ogre's skin. It's flesh was tough, not brittle as one might expect, forcing her to work at carving out it's heart. The ogre roared in pain, taking a swipe at her with a meaty fist, but she easily dodged his attack. Even with the delays at reaching it's all too tender organs, Lenneth soon reached it's heart, piercing that vulnerable muscle with her blade.

The creature fell dead at her feet, the passage of it's fall rustling her skirt. She huffed, impatient, a hand going to her bangs. Must she be forced to battle her way to Lezard, navigate his twisted world for countless hours before being allowed to deliver her message? Her frown deepened, and Lenneth shook her head. _NO!_ She would not play his game. He would meet with her, and he would meet with her now.

"Lezard!" Lenneth called out, marching forward, braid swishing behind her as she walked determinedly. "Lezard Valeth!" She reached the edge of the pond, aiming her sword at a tree situated at the other end. She concentrated, sword tip glowing with light, shooting out a blast of photons. It hit the crystallized tree, the weeping willow changing into a thick block of ice. Another burst of energy from her sword, and Lenneth was changing places with the tree, appearing across the pond.

"Lezard!" She all but snarled out his name. "Come out you miserable little toad..." She muttered under her breath, angrily swiping her sword against a small boulder. She took a few more steps forward when she felt the change in the air, heavy pressure that stilled the wind, made it hard to breathe. A flicker before her, the air seeming to distort and waver, and with a chime of bells Lezard stepped forward, nonchalantly pulling at the white lace over his hands.

"Ah Lenneth Valkyrie..." He was fidgeting with his clothes, now fastening close the buttons of his oil black jacket. The white of his cravet gleamed against the dark coat, Lezard the picture of Victorian elegance in his black suit and cape. "I've been expecting you."

"It's about time you showed up!" She exclaimed, angry to find herself in his world once more. "How long did you intend to keep me waiting?!"

"Not long." He assured her. "I merely had to say my goodbyes to Lenneth." He smiled then, causing the Valkyrie to shudder as she wondered just what that good-bye had entailed. If he noticed her reaction, he gave no sign of it, stepping closer to her. It took all of Lenneth's will power not to step backwards, memories flashing unbidden of the last time she had encountered Lezard. "I do thank you for your patience..."

"Patience?" An angry snort from her which he ignored.

"Well...?" Lezard arched an eyebrow at her, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, what?" She demanded, placing one hand on her hip, the other still tightly gripping hold of her sword.

"If I am to understand your arrival here, it means Freya has made her decision." Lezard replied. "I am most eager to know what she has to say. Unless..." He smirked at her then. "You have come to tell me you've changed your mind about joining me and your counterpart in this paradise I've created?"

Lenneth blanched and became all blustery. "I would never agree to such a thing! I'm here only as a messenger, NOTHING else." She added firmly. "I wouldn't even be here if I had a choice in the matter, but seeing as only I can travel to your world freely, it left us with little choice on who to deliver the news."

"Oh." He almost looked disappointed. "And here I thought you couldn't wait to see me once more." Lezard moved even closer to her, hand reaching out towards her face. This time Lenneth did move, stifling back a gasp. Her unease at his nearness was apparent, plain to see written on her face.

"You are full of yourself." Lenneth told him, holding up her sword between them. "Entirely too confident of the charm you lack." She pressed the blade against the hollow of his throat in warning.

"Put down your sword Lenneth Valkyrie." Lezard said. "I am in no mood to fight you."

"Then make sure to keep your distance!" She hissed, sword not moving from his throat.

"Still so cold, so unfeeling..." He murmured, fingers reaching to push the blade away from his neck.

"My feelings have nothing to do with why I am here...with anything that concerns you!" Lenneth snapped back, watching as he effortlessly moved her sword. "If you continue to toy with me, then I will leave, regardless of what I came here to do!"

"Ah but you forget!" Lezard wagged a finger at her, tsking. "You are here only because I allow it...and only through my good will are you allowed to leave."

"Don't remind me!" She said stiffly, aware she had taken a great risk in coming here.

"I think a reminder is in order." Lezard retorted. "Lest you grow too bold." He gestured with his fingers, and a sound was heard, a keen howling. The high pitched whines came closer, the sound of running feet accompanying the howls. Lenneth was turning, eyes scouting the area behind her. From across the pond she could see three shadows, of medium builds. Without hesitation, they ran across the pond's crystal surface, sliding on it as though it was ice.

Closer they came, until Lenneth could make out that they were wolves, a small pack of them. She bent her arm, sword held at the ready, eying the lupine creatures. They charged her as one, leaping over that last bit of distance, intent on bringing her down. She dove to the ground, feeling the furry bodies pass over her head, heard them land behind her. Even as she scrambled up to her knees, turning with her sword, one leapt at her, teeth flashing. Lenneth slashed her sword across it's throat, feeling a spray of blood splatter against her front.

Lezard stood off to the side, calmly watching, amusement in his eyes. The two remaining wolves looked uncertainly at him, the God nodding his approval. With a growl they ran towards her, and Lenneth held up her hand, firing a photon blast at one. Quick as lightening, Lenneth fired again, changing spots with the ice encased wolf, her sudden disappearance confusing the remaining beast. From it's behind she attacked, leaping forward, driving the point of her sword into it's side. It let out a whine, and took off across the pond, trailing blood as it escaped with it's life.

Watching it go, she felt a shadow fall on her, and she turned, whirling her blade at Lezard's chest. Her sword missed, passing a hairsbreadth away from his cravet. "And just what was the point of that little exercise?!" Lenneth demanded, blue eyes flashing with anger.

"Just proving a point." Lezard told her.

"And that would be?"

"Only who is Lord and Master of this realm." Lezard replied with a grin.

"Fine...you succeeded...can we get on with it now." She all but snarled at him.

"By all means." Lezard agreed. "I am most anxious to hear what Freya has decided."

"I think you can already guess." Lenneth said, reluctantly sheathing her sword. "I would not be here otherwise."

"Hmm..." He smiled then, pleased. "Then Freya has agreed to my demands?"

"Yes."

"She accepts me as the new ruler?" Lezard wanted to be sure he understood her properly. "I am to sit on Odin's throne? I am to rule over all the Gods?"

"Yes, damn you, yes!" shouted Lenneth, her expression stone cold anger.

"Then prove it..." Lezard smirked. "Kneel down before me."

"What?!" She blinked, staring at him aghast.

"You heard me." Lezard pointed down at his feet. "Kneel." She was hesitating, the look in her eyes pure poison as she processed his words. "Kneel or I will doubt the sincerity of Freya's surrender."

"Fine..." Lenneth said through gritted teeth. She moved forward, standing right before him. He started to smile, even as her scowl deepened. Slowly Lenneth crouched down, resting on her knees, the crystal scratching against her flesh.

"Good girl..." He purred, touching the top of her head with his hand. She flinched, leaning back her head to glare up at his grinning face. "Now swear fealty to me, and to me alone..."

She opened her mouth to protest, eyes narrowing. "You go too far!"

"Perhaps." A quick nod of his head. "But is it not the Valkyrie's sworn duty to serve the ruler of Asgard? To be at his---MY command." Still Lenneth hesitated, Lezard's staring down at her, focus unwavering. "Or did you lie to me when you agreed I was to rule over all the Gods?"

"Tis no lie..." She muttered.

"Then swear!" commanded Lezard.

"Fine I swear it!" hissed Lenneth, taking hold of his hand. "I swear myself to you, Lord Lezard..." She quickly brushed her lips against the back of his hands, fighting back the urge to spit. "My sword is yours to command..."

"Excellent..." Lezard smiled, reaching up to pat her cheek. Lenneth forced herself to be still, to not flinch away from his touch, though she gritted her teeth angrily. "Come my dear..." His hands were on her, Lezard bending down to take hold of her arms. He tugged her upwards, urging her to stand. "Let us leave for Valhalla at once."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bodies entwined, Alicia sighed happily, tightening her arms around Rufus' waist. She was happy, deliriously so, body sated with pleasure. The princess wondered if her expression mirrored the joy that was in Rufus' eyes, the half elf smiling at her lazily. His hand was in her hair, stroking his fingers through her golden tresses, the repetitive motion combined with the vigorous activity they had just completed, making the girl want to sleep once more.

"I keep waiting for this to end..." Alicia said suddenly, wanting to confess her fears. "I've never known such happiness before. I..."

"Shhh..." His other hand touched her mouth, fingers brushing against her lips to quiet her. "Don't wait for something that's never gonna happen. I'll be with you Alicia...always..."

"Promise?" She whispered.

"I promise." He smiled tenderly at her, then laughed. "You're stuck with me Alicia, like it or not."

"Like it? I love it!" She told him. "I love you..."

"Good. Cause I love you." Rufus followed up his proclamation with a kiss, stealing Alicia's breath away.

"We really shouldn't..." She managed to get out between kisses. "Every time we start, I find it hard to stop..."

"Good..." Rufus actually smirked at her. "If I had my way, I'd keep you in bed all day..." He was following up that sentence with another kiss, tongue probing forth to delve into her mouth. The half elf fed greedily from her lips, letting a groan slip free against her mouth. He could feel her hands moving, touching his back, tracing her fingers against his shoulder blades. It made him press harder against her, grinding his hips against hers, feeling her gasp into his mouth.

Rufus kissed his way down to her neck, feeling Alicia's hands go lower, the princess having grown bolder in her touches. "Alicia!" He laughed as she pinched him, looking up at him mischievously.

"Sorry." She said, golden eyes unapologetic.

"Liar." He told her, dropping his hands to her rump, squeezing her back in retaliation. She gasped, and was then following up with a squeeze of her own, the couple soon erupting into a light hearted war of pinches and tickles, joyous laughter filling the bedroom. Alicia let out a wild shriek, sitting up, trying to scoot away from Rufus' hands. The half elf easily held on to her, hands moving over her, twisting, poking and prodding. Alicia narrowed her eyes, hand reaching out, grabbing him in a place that left him gasping, a half moan escaping his lips.

They were so caught up in their play fight, they almost missed the sound of the knock against the bedroom door. Laughter stifled but not gone, it threatened to bubble up to the surface at any moment. "Go away!" called Rufus, pulling Alicia across his lap. She squirmed, belly pressed down against his thighs, feeling his fingers caress her rear.

The knock came again, more insistently. "I said go away!" Rufus barked, trying to hold Alicia down, If only she would stop that delightful squirming of hers!

Still again the knock sounded, louder this time. "You better go answer that..." Alicia said, crawling free of Rufus' legs. He let out a frustrated sound, watching as she wrapped the blanket around her body.

"Yeah yeah, I'm coming!" He shouted as the visitor banged on the door a fourth time. He paused, bending over to pick up his pants, Alicia enjoying the view very much so. He shook out his pants, easing his legs one after the other into the tight leather. With a growl he stalked forward to the door, wrenching it open. "WHAT?!" He all but snarled, then stopped up short.

Melusitane stood before him, a package folded up neatly in her hands. She did a double take, looking at the bare chested half elf, eyes not failing to notice how low his pants rode on his waist. A tiny hint of red appeared on her cheeks, the elf forcing her eyes back up towards Rufus' face.

"Melusitane...what brings you here so early in the morning...?" Rufus asked, leaning against the door frame.

"It's not so early...it's already half past noon." She told him, peering over his shoulder at Alicia, who hid under the bed's covers. "Everyone is waiting for you, including your companion." Her tone was chiding, reproach in her eyes.

"We're sorry..." Alicia called out. "I hadn't realized it was so late."

"It's all right Guardian...just please hurry." Melusitane urged.

"What's the rush?" Rufus wanted to know. "We're safe at the village...aren't we?"

"Ordinarily yes..." Melusitane said slowly. "But the Dragon's Orb presents too great a risk this close to Bifrost." She sighed. "I would love to invite you to stay, it would be a great honor for our village to help guard the orb. But in this time of crisis, having it where Gods tread is just asking for trouble. Your friend Arngrim explained to me how Gungnir is missing, stolen away by the one who murdered Odin. I fear the remaining Gods won't hesitate to sacrifice Midgard to save their own realm."

"We would all be better off if the Gods just ceased to exist." muttered Rufus.

"Rufus!" Melusitane was shocked by his words.

"Well it's true!" He said, unabashed.

"To speak thusly is blasphemy!" He snorted at her words, unimpressed. Melusitane sighed. "Here..." She thrust her arms forward, pushing the pack into his chest.

"What's this?" Rufus asked curiously, as he took hold of the package.

"The guardian's clothes." Melusitane explained. "Our best seamstress was up all night working on mending their tears."

"Thank you," called out Alicia, grateful for the assistance.

"You're welcome." answered the elf with a smile. "I'll leave you two to get dressed." She arched an eyebrow at Rufus, a knowing look in her eyes. "Do try to hurry."

"All right, all right, geez..." muttered Rufus, moving back to slam the door shut. "First they don't want me to go, now they can't wait to get rid of me!"

"Rufus, it's not like that and you know it." Alicia said, as the half elf approached the bed.

"I know that..." He said with a sigh, handing her the pack. "I just want to spend more time with you..."

"You said it yourself...You're staying with me...it means we have all the time in the world to be together." She smiled, opening the pack, pulling out her clothes.

"So I'm impatient and greedy for your attention. Sue me." retorted Rufus, gathering his clothes up off the floor. Alicia merely giggled in response, rising from the bed to get dressed. She slid on her blouse, nimble fingers quickly snapping close the buttons on it's front. Her vest was next, and then her two skirts. She sat down on the edge of the bed, about to put her boots on when Rufus approached her, fully dressed.

"Allow me." He said, dropping to his knees beside her.

"Okay..." She agreed, brow furrowed. Rufus smiled, and touched her bare foot, fingers caressing her instep. She gasped in surprise when he placed a kiss a top the front of her foot, and then began sliding the brown leather boots onto her leg. He stretched out the leather, working it upwards, the boot stopping at mid thigh on her. He then turned to her other leg, similarly kissing her foot before sliding on her other boot.

"All set?" He asked, rising to his feet. He reached for her hands, giving her a gentle tug forward.

"Wait..." Alicia said as he pulled her to her feet. She glanced back at the bed, seeing it's rumpled state. "I should make the bed first..."

"They have servants for that sort of thing..." Rufus pointed out, as she began pulling on the sheets, attempting to straighten them.

"But it's rude to leave a mess behind." Alicia replied, fluffing up the pillows. Rufus just sighed, shaking his head, amused at her antics. The princess also paused long enough to scoop up the elegant gown she had worn the night before, arranging it and it's sleeves onto the mattress. "There..." She said satisfied. "Now we can leave."

"Heh...finally..." Rufus chuckled. He walked over to the bedroom door, holding it open for the princess. She walked past him, the scent of her hair drifting past him, teasing him with the aroma. He sighed happily, inhaling deeply and followed her out onto the walkway.

"Yo!" Arngrim's voice greeted them, the pair looking over the railing to see the beserker waving up at them. "It's about time!"

"Sorry Arngrim." Alicia apologized, waving back at him.

Arngrim met Rufus' eyes, a twinkle of mischief in his pupils. "And just what have you two been up to that kept you so late?" asked Arngrim with a smirk that hinted he already knew to the answer to his question.

"Uh..." Rufus laughed nervously, placing a hand behind his head. Alicia blushed, and looked away, suddenly fascinated by the rainbow in the sky.

"Didn't mean to break your brains with that question." laughed Arngrim. "Hurry down you two, I'm eager to leave before it gets too late." He frowned, thinking of the time wasted. At this rate it would take an extra day to reach the boat. "Melusitane has kindly agreed to give us an escort to our boat."

"That's wonderful news!" exclaimed Alicia.

"She's extra cautious, given the treasure we carry." Arngrim patted Alicia's pack, the orb entrusted to him for safekeeping during the night. "The sooner we get this back to the mainland, the better."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their footsteps echoed against the marble of the floor, startling loud in the otherwise silent hall. There was no sign of any other living person, only Lezard and Lenneth traveled through this hall, passing by many a stone statue. Lezard drew his eyes away from Lenneth's back, gazing about in mild fascination at the splendor that was Valhalla. The walls were gold glided, shiny reflective material that sent distorted reflections of the two on all sides.

Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, a myriad number of lit candles held on top of the glass. They had passed numerous staircases, blood red carpeting inching it's way down those marble steps, leaving Lezard to wonder just where they led to. Lenneth kept on walking, guiding him on a straight pathway past beautiful works of art, the splendor of which mortals could not even dream of.

They passed by an open doorway, Lezard's eyes catching sight of row after row of bookcase, much to his delight. Valhalla surely held a wealth of knowledge in it's library, and he couldn't wait for the chance to feast his eyes on the words it guarded.

"Lezard?" Lenneth has paused when he had, turning to look at him.

"Ah...forgive me...I was momentarily distracted." He drew his eyes away from the library, nodding at her to continue. "I must say..." He frowned. "I am disappointed that Freya and the other Gods weren't there to greet me upon our arrival."

"I thought I already explained to you, they wait for you in the throne room." Lenneth replied, then sighed. "There is only a handful of the Divine left...the others have fled in the wake of the disasters that rocked Asgard."

"They abandoned their home?" Lezard tsked. "Such action is hardly befitting the Gods."

Lenneth wasn't about to let him know she agreed with him! Instead she said, "They will return once they know stability has been brought to Asgard."

"Yes..." A slow smile spread across his face. "A stability only I can bring."

"And what of the Lady Lenneth?" She asked, the hall shaking as another earthquake rocked Valhalla. "Why have you not brought her with you?"

"Just a precautionary measure." answered Lezard. "I want to make sure it is safe before I allow her to leave my world."

"Safe?"

"I cannot know what will happen outside the branches of my world tree." explained Lezard. "There is no influence of time in my world, but here?" He let out a nervous laugh. "Here anything could happen. Time itself might protest the two of you existing simultaneously. It's a risk I cannot take."

"Oh..." Lenneth murmured softly. "It is good that you are cautious."

"Yes..." He said, falling silent as he followed her. They passed by many more rooms, seeing the doors tightly shut against prying eyes leaving Lezard to wonder what secrets were housed behind the stone. He realized he would have much to do in Valhalla, much to explore of his new home.

They reached a carpeted stair case, footsteps growing muffled against the royal purple material. Upwards they walked, reaching a landing. Lezard's eyes widen just a tad, the necromancer staring at the gigantic doors, seeing the wall relief carved into their stone surface, that of two angels their hands entwined. Lenneth raised her hand, and with a flex of her fingers the doors swung inwards, slowly laboring open with a loud groan of protest.

"We are here..." She said, gesturing him to proceed her into the room. Lezard brushed past her, striding into the room as though he owned it. He glanced about, seeing more gold, pillars and gauzy curtains of purple and red decorating the room. Two large stone gargoyles sat in the corner, silent guardians that watched over all.

"So this is the throne room of Odin..." He murmured to himself, already losing interest with gazing upon the room's furnishing. Instead his eyes went to the throne, seeing it situated up high on a dais, the large seat carved from the very wall itself. Stairs led down from the dais, several figures standing before the steps. Lezard studied them, recognizing the golden haired woman from the two times he had previously seen her. Freya, clad in green, her lovely face holding a tension that did not belong on it's surface, had turned at the sound of the doors opening. So had the two men besides her, one with short cropped blonde hair, a neatly trimmed beard on his face and storm blue eyes that were narrowed in resigned anger. The other man had bright red hair, like blood freshly spilt, and dark brooding eyes, his face baring a cross shaped scar on his right cheek. Lezard frowned, thinking Lenneth had not exaggerated when she had said there was only a few Gods left to greet him.

"Lenneth...welcome back..." Freya said, green eyes sliding from the Valkyrie to gaze on Lezard. She kept her face expressionless, hiding her pain and reluctance at Lezard being there. "And you...you are Lezard Valeth...?"

"That's Lord Lezard to you." He replied with a smirk, noting the way her eyes narrowed in anger. "And you are Freya, yes?" He glanced at the two men, a question in his eyes.

"This is Lord Thor..." She gestured to the blond, who bowed his head in acknowledgment. "And Lord Tyr." The red head's turn, the man raising his sword in mock salute at Lezard. "They are the Gods of..."

"Thunder and war." interjected Lezard. "Both admirable positions. It does not surprise me that the most powerful of Gods have not fled in this time of crisis." Wisely, no one pointed out that Lezard was at fault for the present situation. "Well..." A slow smile spread across Lezard's face. "Shall we get on with the coronation?"

"Er yes..." Freya exchanged sidelong glances with the two male Gods, before stepping forward, hands held before her chest. "We thought a simple affair was best..." Her hands glowed, a gold circlet appearing, floating between her spread hands.

"We can always have a full coronation once the other Gods have returned." Lezard told her, watching as she approached him.

"If you like." She said, and he nodded.

"I do." Lezard grinned, eyes gleaming as he looked at the crown in her hands. "I very much want my Queen present for such an affair."

"Wait Freya..." Tyr touched her, hand resting on her shoulder.

With a scowl on his face, Lezard dragged his eyes away from the gold treasure the Goddess held, turning to glare at the War God. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Just a moment Lezard..." Tyr said, careful to leave off the honorific title. "We've a question for you."

"Where is Gungnir?" Thor suddenly demanded, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He stared steely eyed at Lezard, clearly not impressed with his thin frame. "How do we know you really possess the divine lance?"

"Gungnir is safe and in my possession, I assure you." Lezard replied, eyes narrowed as he stared back as the Storm Lord.

"I think my associates would feel better if we could see the lance." suggested Freya. "It would do much to ease tensed minds about the future stability of our home."

"Is my word not enough?" demanded Lezard, seeing from the expression on their faces it was not. He sighed. "I will bring it out momentarily, but first I require something of you three."

"And that is?" asked Thor with a growl, still glowering at Lezard.

"You must swear your loyalty to me." The three Gods opened their mouths to protest, aghast looks on their faces. Lezard laughed. "Why are you so surprised. Is that not part of the deal when I assume the throne?"

"Er yes..." Freya said, shooting dark looks at the male Gods. The look in her green eyes caused them to fall silent, mouths pressed tightly together. "However we would really like to see Gungnir first."

"And I want to know my subjects are loyal to me, and me alone, before I bring out the sacred treasure." Lezard replied. "So get on your knees."

"I beg your pardon!" gasped Freya, shocked.

"Did you not agree to submit to me?" demanded Lezard. "Make me your ruler? I think a show of groveling is in order, as is swearing your obedience to me."

"You can't possibly expect us to do this!" snarled Tyr.

"You go too far Lezard!" snapped Freya.

"Gods do not grovel!" added Thor.

"Such a pity. I guess you weren't serious about me becoming your leader." Lezard turned his back on them, as though he meant to walk away. The Gods were silent, watching him go. Faintly they could hear the sound of rumbling, feel the slight tremor in the ground as some far away part of Asgard fell to the ever increasing earthquakes.

"Wait!" Freya called out desperately.

"Yes?" Lezard glanced over his shoulder at her, expression mocking.

"Fine..." She hissed through gritted teeth, dropping down to her knees, much to the shock of the other Gods. "I...submit to you Lord Lezard."

"Excellent..." Lezard came forward, holding out his hand to her. She took it, pressing her lips against his knuckles, a quick kiss against his skin.

"You are our liege and sovereign..." Freya said dully, staring at the floor.

"The rest of you..." Lezard said, smirking. The two men exchanged glances, unease on their faces. "Choose quickly now." Lezard urged, hearing the sound of the earthquakes grow closer.

"Damn you." muttered Thor, going down to his knees. "I submit to you, Lord Lezard." He grounded out the words as though they were glass in his mouth, his tongue choking on the syllables.

"I...submit to you, Lord Lezard." mimicked Tyr, kissing Lezard's hand. Still wearing that smirk, Lezard gestured for the three to rise. He bent slightly, allowing Freya to place the circlet over his head, crowning him king. He reached up to brush his fingers against the gold, feeling a slight thrill to have been made their ruler.

"And now to take my throne." Lezard grinned, walking past the three Gods. He gestured for Lenneth to follow him, the Valkyrie silent as she accompanied him up the stairs.

Upon reaching the top, he paused, turning to peer down at his three subjects. "Now to give you what you want." He said, even as the room began rocking from an immense tremor. He concentrated, hand held out before him, ether glowing white and gold, spreading out to form the shape of the divine lance. His fingers closed around thin air, even as he peeled back the realities, summoning forth Gungnir from it's resting place.

The effect of the sacred treasure was immediate, the tremors ceasing at once. The Gods looked around, relief on their faces, and Lezard turned, heading towards his throne. With his free hand he caressed his fingers against the arm rest, touching the throne with wonder on his face. He let out a laugh, joyful and giddy, turning to ease himself slowly onto the hard seat.

"Ah..." He settled back with a sigh, staring at the room laid out before him. He knew he had things to do, measures to take before he could bring Lenneth here, and yet he delayed, wanting to savor this moment of victory. He slowly closed his eyes, a benign smile on his face as he laid Gungnir across his lap.

"Lezard Valeth!"

His eyes flew open at Freya's sudden shout, shock in his purple eyes to see the Goddess floating before the dais, ether glowing in her hands. "Freya, what is the meaning of this?!" He demanded with a snarl.

"Your reign shall be a short one, this I vow!" shouted the Goddess, aiming a blast of ether at Lezard.

"Betrayer!" shouted Lezard, holding up a hand, causing the ether blast to bounce harmlessly off of his flesh. "Tyr, Thor! Arrest her!"

"I think not, Lord Lezard!" Thor's voice was mocking, the Lord a snarled hiss. Lezard risked taking his eyes off of Freya, to see Thor and Tyr advancing up the staircase, their weapons drawn.

"Lenneth! Do something!" shouted Lezard, starting to rise from his seat.

"I plan to." She said quietly, and he heard the sound of her blade drawing free of her sheathe. He gasped, suddenly finding the sword at his throat, forcing him back into a sitting position. "Prepare to die Lezard!" She pressed down on the sword, forcing all her strength into her arms, blood appearing on the necromancer's neck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Michelle

IntegralGirl, ah welcome! Thank you for the great review! "hugs"

Kaelin, heh...blushing here. Well, hopefully the next action packed chapter will make it up to you. Although...I have doubts on whether or not they'd be able to conceive. I mean Rufus is an einherjar, for all intents and purposes a ghost. They might have to go adopt instead...

Guargirl, okay, okay...you can have your waffles back. ;-p Enjoy!


	19. Chapter 19

The sword bit into his throat, a sharp sting of pain as it pierced his tender flesh, blood welling up to the surface to coat the blade a dark red. Lezard could feel the drops inching it's way down his neck, slipping under the collar of his shirt, staining the pristine white material red. To the left of him stood his attacker, Lenneth Valkyrie, hard determination in her blue eyes as she held onto the pommel of her sword in a two fisted grip. She clenched her teeth, sweat appearing on her brow, her arms shaking as she fought to sever Lezard's head from his neck.

To the front of him floated Freya, her blonde hair swirling about her, golden ether appearing in the palm of both her hands. Her green eyes were narrowed, a crafty look on her face as she watched Lenneth struggle to drive her sword in deeper. Suddenly the sword was moving, sliding easily through his flesh as though a knife through butter. A smattering of divine energy was expended on Lezard's part, his body going insubstantial so that the sword passed through him as though he was nothing more than a ghost. With a loud clang her sword struck the other side of the throne, embedding itself into the gold.

"Traitors!!" Shouted Lezard, rising to his feet, right hand taking tight hold of Gungnir's handle. He heard the scrape of metal on metal, Lenneth attempting to free her sword. Without a glance towards her, he was waving his hand in her direction, hearing her let out a gasp. The Valkyrie went flying away from the throne, slamming into the wall, the wind knocked out of her. With the clamor of her armor, she fell to her knees, briefly stunned by the experience.

Lezard raised his hand to his neck, feeling the blood pooling out. He frowned at the red mess on his hand, the cut healing as he wiped away the blood. Freya screamed out a challenge, tossing down ether ball after ether ball at Lezard, mini explosions of light occurring all around him. Lezard blinked, vision distorted from the light show, dimly making out the approaching males, Tyr with his sword drawn, and Thor with blazing lightning bolts in his hands.

"Yargh!!" bellowed Tyr, rushing forward to strike his sword against Lezard's chest.

Sensing movement, Lezard brought up Gungnir, hastily blocking the blade. Freya ceased tossing down ether balls, floating backwards, just watching as the two Aesir surrounded Lezard. "Oathbreakers, all of you!" hissed Lezard, twirling Gungnir before him, divine energy swirling about in a half arc. It formed a shield, that glowed purple when struck, wavering around Lezard.

"Oathbreaker?" Freya shouted with a laugh. "Maybe so, but you are mad to think we would ever swear loyalty to the likes of you!"

"Mortal scum!" Thor was pounding away at the forcefield, bolts slamming into it again and again. Tyr was hacking away with his sword, desperately testing the shield for weak spots.

"Enough!" bellowed Lezard, throwing up his arms, an explosion rocking the dais. Tyr and Thor fell away from him, tumbling down the staircase head over ass. With pained grunts, they got up on their knees, none the worse for wear from their fall. "You will die!" shouted Lezard, rising up into the air, cape flapping all about him.

"Maybe so." acknowledged Freya. "But not before we take you with us!" She was flying forward, arms crossed over her face, clenched fists glowing. She quickly crossed the space to Lezard's side, intent on ramming him with her body. With a snarl he backhanded her across the face, Freya sent flying away from him.

"Freya!" Thor gasped, and his hands glowed, forming storm clouds into the air beneath Freya's tumbling body. She bounced against the soft, wet material, body cushioned on the gray cloud. Another storm cloud materialized under the Storm Lord's feet, the cloud laboring to lift the bearded blonde into the air. Thunder and lightning flashed all around him, Thor's hands glowing as he prepared to summon forth Mjollnir, his divine hammer.

Lenneth had recovered, creeping stealthily towards the throne, intent on retrieving her blade. Tyr having no means of flight, settled for rushing up the staircase, his footsteps pounded against the carpet, red hair streaming behind him as he ran.

"Oh..." murmured Freya, raising a hand to her face. She eased up on her elbows, peering around the room, quickly recalling the fight she had initiated. She jumped off of Thor's cloud, body taking off into the air, floating on her own power. "Prepare to be cleansed!" Freya shouted, floating up to the highest point in the room. She hovered near the domed ceiling, wrists crossed over each other, glowing with ether. "Divine assault..."

Freya began teleporting from spot to spot, vanishing quicker than the eye could follow. Lezard turned, in a desperate attempt to track her, feeling her energy build. "Ether Strike!" She flung out her hands away from her body, aiming at Lezard's back.

"Bah! Not good enough!" retorted Lezard, teleporting out of the way. The divine energy smashed into Tyr, the scarred warrior once again falling down off the high stair case.

"Tyr!" Freya gasped in horror, disappearing only to rematerialize by his side. "Are you all right...?" She asked, kneeling down, helping him to sit up.

"I'll live..." The War God muttered, feeling as though a Gigant Dragon had run him over.

"What say we even the odds a little bit?!" Lezard said, a hint of laughter in his voice. He floated forward, his shadow passing over the two Gods as he zoomed towards the stone gargoyles. He pointed at the creatures, purple ether shooting out his finger, and with a groan stone began to move. The gathered Gods watched as rock crumbled, squat legs breaking free of the pedestal the gargoyles rested upon.

Heavy stone wings began to flap, laboring to lift the heavy creatures up into the air. "That's impossible!" gasped Lenneth seeing the creatures take flight, their eyes gleaming with malice, shining with purple ether. One opened it's jaw, maw gaping wide as it let out a roar. The two stone gargoyles hurried to surround Lezard, hovering near their master like faithful guard dogs.

"That's not my only trick!" laughed Lezard, free hand dipping into ether, sifting through the dimensional folds. He drew back his hand, a sword clenched between his fingers.

"Levantine!" gasped Tyr, watching as the sword floated in front of Lezard. "But how...the sword was thought lost forever!"

"Maybe now you'll realize nothing is impossible for me!" smirked Lezard, even as he brought forth the Sylvan Bow. He gestured with his hand, and the two treasures began spinning around his body. Faster and faster they went, until they became a blur of colors. Light shone from within them, blinding the Gods, forcing them to look away.

Lezard's laughter filled the room, high pitched and triumphant, and they risked looking at him, only to gape at the jewel encrusted armor he wore. The sylvan bow and Levantine had been transformed, remade into the very armor that covered his body. "It is hopeless!" taunted the necromancer. "Give up now while you still can!"

"Never!" shouted Freya, the other voices rising in agreement.

"We'll fight you to our last breath." Lenneth said quietly, concentrating. White light poured out of her shoulder blades, flowing like water. It shifted, forming into wings larger than her body. She gave an experimental flap, lifting up off the dais, sword tightly clenched in her hand.

"So be it!" laughed Lezard, gesturing at her with one hand to come forward. Out of the corner of his eye he noted Freya and Thor approaching, and he gave a silent command to his stone pets. The two Gargoyles broke formation, one charging towards the floating Gods. The other flew down to touch upon the ground, body thudding heavily on the marble floor. It growled at the grounded Tyr, issuing a challenge.

"You know..." Lezard said, as he crossed Gungnir with Lenneth's Radiance Blade. "We've already had this fight...and you proved no match for me..." She thrust her sword forward, the blade's tip scraping harmlessly against the metal plates of his armor. "What makes you think you will win this time?!"

"I won't know until I try!" retorted Lenneth, blocking his downwards swing. She countered with her foot, leg lifting up high to kick across his armor covered stomach.

"I must confess...you have me at a disadvantage my dear..." Lezard said, floating backwards a few inches from the force of her kick.

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow, driving towards him with her sword. He spun, sword tip tearing through his cape, but leaving the wizard unharmed as she flew past him.

"I really don't want to harm you..." explained Lezard shooting a blast of ether at her.

"Too bad I can't say the same!" snarled Lenneth, folding her wings over the front of her body in a protective shield of feathers.

Down on the ground Tyr and the gargoyle circled each other, looking for an opening. The ground cracked under the gargoyle's heavy tread, splintering the marble open. Stray feathers drifted down, causing Tyr to glance up, seeing Lenneth driven back by the force of Lezard's attack. Spotting it's chance, the gargoyle roared, charging forward. It slammed into Tyr's body, the God grabbing hold of it's head, holding on. Gritting his teeth, Tyr dug his feet into the ground, inch by inch slowing it's forward progress. His other hand was lifting his sword, trying to drive it into the gargoyle's eyes, the blade easily slipping off the stone surface. Again and again Tyr drove his sword against the eye, trying to carve it open.

"Damn it!" He shouted, arms tensing up as he prepared to jump. "How do we stop these things?! They're not alive...not in the normal sense!" His arms released his hold, Tyr propelling his body up and over the gargoyle, landing on it's back.

"I'll tell you how you stop them!" shouted Thor, flying towards the head of the gargoyle that stalked Freya. He gripped Mjollnir two fisted, and with a mighty cry was swinging upwards, smashing his hammer into the face of the stone creature. It let out a surprised sound, bits of rock falling to the ground below. It let out an angry roar, it's face missing it's nose, and half it's jaw.

"You smash them to pieces." Thor said, looking with satisfaction at his handiwork.

"Easy for you to say..." muttered Tyr. "My sword is meant more for stabbing than smashing!"

"Ether blast!" shouted Freya, slamming her mystical energy into the beast Tyr rode. It yelped, a horn breaking off in the process.

"Watch where you're aiming!" shouted Tyr, hanging on for dear life as the creature began running around the room frantically. It screamed out it's rage, wings begginning to flap, taking off into the air. It's beady eyes tracked Freya, blood thirsty intention focused on the Goddess.

"Filthy creature!" sneered Freya, hands moving super fast, blast after blast jutting out from her palms. A queasy Tyr hung on to the creature, the stone gargoyle zig zagging in the air, dodging her attacks. A cocky smile was on the Goddess' face, Freya allowing the rock monster in close. It slashed upwards with it's claws, tearing open the front of her green dress.

"How dare you!" gasped Freya, an arm going over her breasts, the other smacking across the face of the creature. It was knocked away from her, and she yelled, wordless rage as she shot another blast of ether at the creature.

"Shit!" cried Tyr, leaping off it's back as it crashed into the floor. He scrambled to get away, seeing Freya had unleashed her thunder sword attack. It slammed into the center of the stone creature, smashing it into smithereens. Bits of rocks pounded against Tyr's back, the God cautiously turning to look at the remains. Purple ether flared along the pieces, slowly pulling them towards each other.

"No way..." whispered Tyr, watching as the stone molded together, reforming the destroyed gargoyle. It shook it's head, disorientated, cracks appearing all over it's body. It took a shaky step forward, spotting the war God, and opened it's mouth, revealing it's jagged teeth. "Anyone got a plan B?!"

Thor was still smashing away at the gargoyle he faced, breaking off pieces bit by bit. "If we ground 'em to a fine dust then maybe..." The creature was suddenly spinning around, it's spiked tail lashing across his face, blinding him. Thor screamed, hand over his eyes, feeling blood leak out.

"Thor!" Freya materialized next to him, gripping him by the shoulders. She hurriedly eased him out of the way of the charging gargoyle, placing a hand over his eyes. Her hand glowed golden, and she whispered a blessing over his eyes.

"I thank you Freya..." The God breathed better, seeing his vision slowly return to him.

"Stay sharp." She advised, and was flying off again.

"Yah!" shouted Lenneth, bringing her sword around to Lezard's right side. He swung Gungnir at her, and she threw up her left hand, the lance cutting open the gauntlet on her arm. She let out a hiss of air, glaring at him. Lezard laughed in reply, poking her gently in the chest with Gungnir. The move only served to further enraged the Valkyrie, the Goddess jabbing forth with her sword, kicking upwards with her legs. Her feet slammed into his chest plate, pummeling her heels over and over again into him.

He stumbled back, feeling the force of her feet pounding against his chest, and reached up to snag her by the ankle. With a mighty swing, Lezard was thrusting her away from him, throwing her into the near wall. She slammed hard into it, wall cracking from the force of her momentum. She struggled to step free of the wall, only to have her eyes widen in shock, Lezard barreling towards her, Gungnir's tip gleaming sharp and deadly.

Lezard slammed Gungnir into the wall, just missing Lenneth's face, spearing some of her hair instead. He smirked, pressing his body against her, pinning her there. "Give up!" He told her. "You've no hope of winning!"

"Never" was on the tip of her tongue, and she started to form the first syllable when Lezard pressed his mouth onto hers. She screamed into his mouth, shocked that he would attempt such a thing in the middle of a fight. Her wings fluttered and flapped, beating against the wall as she struggled, praying one of her companions would notice Lezard's distraction and strike him down.

No such attack came, and Lezard touched her face, gripping her jaw tightly, deepening the kiss. Suddenly electricity flowed through her body, blue lightning crackling over her form, magnified by the metal conduit of her armor. Lenneth screamed into Lezard's mouth, thrashing about as he zapped her with magic. Her body writhed against his, limbs growing heavy and weak as he continued to assault her body with the magical lightning. Lenneth struggled to keep hold of her sword, but her hand was growing weaker, fingers starting to open.

Freya flew, a gargoyle hot on her heels. It roared and it screamed, lashing at her feet with it's granite claws, trying to take hold of her between it's paws. The Goddess managed to stay just ahead of the creature, flying towards a wall. Just when it looked as though she would slam face first into it's surface, she dove downwards. Too late did the gargoyle have time to react, with a screech it slammed into the wall, breaking apart.

Turning onto her back, Freya aimed her hands upwards, palms facing the broken pieces of the gargoyle. "Critical Flare!" Ether lasers shot out of her hands, spearing the pieces of rocks, crumbling them into smaller and smaller pieces. A fine coating of gray dust fell on her, dirtying her face and clothes, but she smiled, victorious.

Brushing off her dress, she turned, eyes searching out Lezard and gasped. The God was floating in the air, Gungnir held in his right hand, an unconscious Lenneth Valkyrie limp in his left arm. Her wings drooped downwards, battered and molting, her head tossed back to rest on Lezard's shoulder.

"Lenneth no!" shouted Freya, teleporting before Lezard.

"What will you do now Freya?!" demanded Lezard with a grin. "Your champion has fallen!"

"You...you monster!" snarled Freya, moving to slap her gloved hand across his face. Lezard blinked, his head rocked to the side from the force of her strike.

"A monster am I?!" He demanded. "Well, let me show you how monstrous I can be!" He let go of Lenneth, ether swirling around her body to gently float her to the ground far below them. "I will teach you not to take me so lightly, dear Freya..." He thrust out his hands, Lezard blasting Freya away from him. "No mercy for the damned!" A rumble was heard, the domed ceiling of the room shaking apart, glass falling to the floor. "Thus, thou has no escape from the grasp of catastrophe!"

"What are you doing?!" Freya shouted, glancing upward to see the sky through the open remains of the ceiling. It swirled a dark orange and red, the colors mixing together. Brown bits of rock flew towards Valhalla, increasing in speed, their very surface on fire.

"Meteor Swarm!" shouted Lezard, and gestured at Freya. With a shriek, she was hit, body smashing into the floor, meteors slamming into her over and over again.

"Freya!" shouted Tyr.

"No!" screamed Thor, rushing forward to assist the Goddess. A stray meteor slammed into him, knocking him across the floor.

"Urgh..." moaned Freya, face down on the floor. She pushed down with her hands, struggling to her knees, a shadow falling over her form. She glanced up with a gasp, seeing Lezard before her. He lifted his foot, placing it against her shoulder, kicking her onto her back. Freya glared up at him, rage in her pretty green eyes.

"Defiant to the last, eh?" demanded Lezard, placing Gungnir's tip against the rip in her dress.

"Go to Hel!" Freya snarled, a gob of spit lobbing from her lips at Lezard's pants.

"I think not..." He grinned, kneeling down. Tyr, his sword in hand, started to move towards the two Gods, but the remaining stone creature landed in front of him, issuing out a warning.

"Proud Vanir Maiden..." Lezard said, fingers touching her cheek, a tender caress that did not match the malice in his eyes. "Your end is at hand..."

"At least I will have died with honor!" Freya retorted jerking her head away from his stroking fingers.

"Oh no...you won't die...death is too...easy an end for you..." Lezard smiled, leaning down over her. "I have something special in mind."

"What are you..." She started to say, and then his mouth was on hers. She gasped at his audacity, lifting up her hands to push him away. Lezard caught at Freya's wrists, holding them prisoner as he kissed her. She struggled and screamed, eyes growing wide as she felt something draining out of her. _NO!_ She thought desperately, fingers curling into claws, bits of ether forming on the tips. The gold power sparked and fluttered, growing dim as Lezard continued to suck the power out of her body.

Freya's aura flared to life, and the Gods could see it changing, losing it's iridescence sheen. The gold and purple fled from it, turning an ordinary blue. When at last all of the gold and purple was gone, Lezard pulled away from her with a breathy sigh, eyes looking sated. "Hmm.." He licked his lips. "That was delicious..."

"What have you done to me?!" demanded Freya, weakly attempting to shove Lezard away from her. She felt as weak as a kitten, and try as she might she could not form even the tiniest ball of ether.

"Turned you into what you hate the most..." Lezard smirked. "You're mortal now Freya..."

"No..." She whispered, scrambling to her feet. "NO!!" She shrieked, pounding her fists against his chest. Lezard's expression was sheer boredom, and he pushed her away from him. With a cry she was back on the floor, green eyes narrowed and looking close to tears.

Thor and Tyr stared aghast at what had transpired. "Can he do that?!" demanded the War God.

"He just did..." breathed out Thor in sheer amazement.

"I'm not sticking around for the same thing to happen to me!" announced Tyr, and he spun on his heels, intending to flee the room. He ignored Thor's shout, not bothering to stop as he ran across the floor. Closer and closer the throne room's doors loomed, and for one brief instant hope flared in his heart. _I'm going to make it!_ He thought jubilantly.

Lezard had turned, no longer interested in the weakling Freya had become. His eyes narrowed as he spied the escaping Tyr, and with a gesture the doors were slamming shut, a magical seal forming over the center. "Ah ah ah." Lezard smirked. "No one is going anywhere."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had rained during the night, flooding the forest's grounds with hundreds of puddles, coating both people and the trees with dew. Alicia carefully stepped over a puddle, keenly aware that some of those clear piles of trapped water were deeper than they looked. Rufus walked ahead of her, drenched from head to toe, the half elf having fallen victim to one of those deceptive puddles.

His boots squelched with every step, Rufus muttering under his breath as he lifted up a tree branch, holding it up for Alicia to pass harmlessly under. She smiled her thanks at him, brushing by his wet front with her body. He let go, the branch snapping forward to slap Arngrim in the face, the beserker letting out a snarl but otherwise staying quiet.

A night out in the storms had put everyone in a bad mood, even their Elven honor guard was wet and miserable. There was three women in all, of varying degrees of beauty, with green hair that ranged from mint to forest green. Two of them carried bows, easily dispatching enemies from afar, while the third carried a spear for hand to hand combat. All had proven themselves in battle, fine warriors that were determined to see their charges reach their boat unharmed.

"Listen..." hissed Rufus, coming to a stop. Alicia paused behind him, going on tip toe, attempting to peer over his shoulder. "Something's coming..."

"More monsters?" Arngrim said with a groan, even as the two archers began cocking their bow strings.

"Don't know...but whatever it is, it's not bothering to be quiet!" Rufus said, hands catching at Alicia's waist. He drew her into his protective embrace, moving her towards the bushes. One by one, the party of six made itself scarce, hiding behind trees, or ducking down in the shrubbery. They held their breaths, watching and within a few moments were rewarded for their patience.

Three Aesir strode forth, burly sized males carrying thick swords in their hands. They chattered amicably to each other, in high spirits, passing by the hiding spot of Alicia and Rufus. He caught the sight of mint green curls, Orla peering around her tree, arrow tracking the movements of the Gods. Rufus silently shook his head no, and she frowned, displeased but lowered her weapon.

The Gods moved on, unaware of how close they had come to one of their own being injured. It wasn't until a few minutes had passed, that the party of six dared to emerge from their hiding places. "That was too close." Rufus murmured, still peering in the direction the Gods had traveled towards.

"We shouldn't be encountering patrols this far away from Bifrost." Orla said, with a grimace. "They are getting bolder..."

"Or desperate." suggested Armgrim. "They may be planning to take your forest from you should Asgard completely fall."

"Then they will be in for the fight of their lives." Orla vowed, a grim smile on her face. "We Elves will not give up our home so easily."

"I wish we could stay and help you..." Alicia said sadly. "It's not right..."

"No it is not." agreed Lusitania. "But to stay means risking the Dragon Orb falling into their hands. If that happens, not only would the forest be lost, but so would the rest of Midgard. You must go, guardian..."

"I understand." Alicia nodded, and began walking forward. Rufus hurried after her, the other four walking far more cautiously behind the couple. They were forced to hack and slash their way towards the shore, fighting off monster after monster. After several hours they reached the beach, only to be greeted with an unpleasant sight. Aesir were camped on the shore, some drinking and laughing, others exploring the boat anchored to the tree. Their emergency supplies were spread out on the beach, tossed aside as unimportant.

"What do we now?" Alicia asked, peering through the bushes at the Gods.

"We fight..." Arngrim said grimly, hand moving to draw his sword.

"No..." Orla said, her hand on Arngrim's. "Stay your hand warrior...let us take care of them."

"But you're outnumbered, three to one!" protested Alicia. "You'll surely die!"

"If it is our time to go, then we go gladly!" Orla said, the other two elves nodding their heads in agreement.

"No!" protested Rufus, his voice coming out almost too loud. "No..." He whispered at a much lower tone. "I won't have anyone else die for me..." He shook his head. "It's not right, I won't allow it."

"You have no choice, we must do this...To protect the guardian and the Dragon Orb." Lusitania said.

Still Rufus shook his head no, frowning. "We will fight...live or die together."

"Fool!" hissed Orla. "You would endanger the whole world to save a few lives...It doesn't balance out!"

"Maybe it doesn't make a lot of sense to you...but that's what the good guys do...We try to find a way to save everyone." Rufus retorted.

"Never thought of myself as a good guy..." Arngrim muttered, exchanging a side long glance with Orla. At her nod, he was stepping forward, placing his hands on the half elf's shoulders. Startled, Rufus looked up at the beserker, just in time to get a fist to the jaw.

"Rufus!" exclaimed Alicia, her cry alerting the Aesir on the beach to their presence.

"Relax..." grunted Arngrim, catching the slumping man in his arms. "I only knocked him out." He heaved, tossing Rufus over his shoulder. "It's up to you now." He said, shaking Orla's hand.

She smiled and nodded, letting out a war cry. Whooping and yelling, the three elves ran onto the beach, firing their arrows at the Aesir. Lusitania brought up her spear, stabbing it into the chest of a blue haired God. The man let out an outraged screamed, throwing down his drink, his hand moving to draw his sword. With a smirk, she pulled her spear free of his chest cavity, twirling it around to smash into his face.

Orla and the third elf fired arrow after arrow at the Gods, shouting out threats. Lusitania kicked out her leg, slamming her foot into the crotch of the blue haired God, and then whooping she ran into the forest. The other two females followed her, rushing into the bushes.

Growling, the injured God gestured for his men to follow him, and with a roar of battle lust, the small patrol group ran off into the woods, intent on catching the elves. "May your feet be swift..." Alicia murmured a prayer, unsure of who to pray to for the elves' continued survival.

"Let's get a move on princess!" Arngrim shouted, running forward, easily carrying Rufus. The half elf let out a moan, raising a hand to his jaw, rubbing at the soreness he felt. Alicia hurried after them, shooting one last worried glance in the woods, hearing the sound of Elven hawks screaming. The birds were upset over something, and she feared she knew what it was.

Running towards the boat, she saw Arngrim dump Rufus into the back. "Get some of the supplies." ordered Arngrim, knowing it was a long trip before they would reach the main land. "Only what you can carry."

"Right..." She nodded, scooping up scattered boxes of food. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Arngrim grabbing canteens and wineskins, making sure they would have drinkable water. She ran to the boat, dumping her cargo inside.

"Get in!" order Arngrim, throwing his load in the front of the boat.

"But..." She protested, looking at all the food still scattered across the sand.

'"Now!" bellowed Arngrim, and he was drawing his heavy blade. With a mighty cry, he brought it down, snapping the boat's anchoring rope in half. Alicia hastily scrambled inside, landing next to Rufus who was just starting to awaken.

"Oooooh...my jaw..." The half elf complained as the boat started to move.

Alicia touched his face, hands glowing. "Heal!" She shouted, intent on taking away his pain. Angrim was running forward, and grabbed the edge of the boat, swinging his heavy frame up over the ledge. The boat rocked as he landed on his feet, the warrior easily keeping his balance, rushing for the steering wheel. He gripped it tightly, fighting for control of the boat, trying to avoid crashing the front against the rocks that bordered the water. The wheel spun, the muscles in Arngrim's arms straining as he attempted to slow it's mad movements.

"What...?!" Rufus was becoming more coherent, eyes widening as he realized where he was. "No!!" He tried to stand up, stumbling to the edge of the boat.

"Rufus!" Alicia cried out, hands going around his waist, trying to stop him from climbing over the edge. "Don't leave me!"

"Where is Orla and the others?!" He demanded. "What happened?!"

"They led the Aesir away..." She whispered against his back. "Don't let their sacrifice be for nothing..."

"Damn it!" Rufus slammed his fist against the wooden ledge of the boat, slumping to his knees. "Not again..." He jerked his head up to glare at Arngrim. "You shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't have stopped me!"

"You weren't listening to reason." Arngrim shouted over his shoulder, breathing a bit easier now that they were away from the shore. "Something had to be done."

"Who are you to decide that?!" Rufus shouted.

"Hey you can throw away your life at any time." retorted the warrior. "But leave Alicia and me out of it." His hands moved, turning the wheel counter clockwise, the little boat groaning as it began to turn in the sea.

Rufus sighed, and slumped downwards, Alicia still holding onto him. He heard her let out a sniffle, and realized the princess was crying. "Hey...it's okay..." He said, turning in her embrace to awkwardly hug her to him. "I'm not mad at you..."

"They risked their lives for us Rufus..." She sobbed. "We can't ever forget their sacrifice."

"We won't." He assured her, hand rubbing the back of her head. "We won't." He repeated softly, staring at the swirling water of the open sea.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

I was originally gonna kill Freya, than during the meteor swarm scene I got hit with last minute inspiration. What better "punishment" for her, than to make her a mortal! ;-p

Oh yeah...this is the chapter that made me feel bad for the elves...

I'm pleased to announce I made a home for my VP stories. Check out my profile for the address. There's even some fanart up, and many tales you won't find anywhere else.

---Michelle

Kaelin, what can I say...Lezard got overconfident...but can we blame him?! Heh, you got to see him go to work on them though. "cheers Lezard on". And nooooooooooooooo! No putting a blade in Lezard's back!! "steals him from you so you can't hurt him." That's one vote for Rufus being able to make babies. ;-p

IntegralGirl...ah...I write fast when I feel inspired. And thanks to a bout of insomnia a few weeks back, I got a lot of this story done. Enough that for the first time I feel confident I'll be able to finish this troublesome fic! But reading the reviews help also. They tend to help keep me motivated, even if it sometimes takes me a while to update. Glad you are still enjoying my story!

Guargirl, and that;s vote number two for the baby thing. "hugs you back" Hmm...we'll see about the baby thing..."looks at Kaelin." Maybe their children can cause trouble for Lezard! ;-p


	20. Chapter 20

Her head was throbbing, a fierce pounding against her temples, causing Lenneth Valkyrie to let out a pain filled moan. Eyes still closed, she frowned, knowing something was wrong, realizing the pain was an unnatural thing. Another moan escaped her lips, Lenneth trying to move her head, feeling agony shoot it's way down to her jaw. She was crying out then, feeling her eyes wet with tears, the liquid falling free as she slowly blinked open her eyes.

Orange light greeted her, a glowing lattice floating above her head. She squinted, raising her hand, hovering it over her eyes trying to block out some of the light. "Ah..." A voice was speaking to her, a familiar and hated voice. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up."

Lenneth tried to sit up, finding her body felt heavy, her armor weighing her down. "No don't struggle...it'll only be more painful if you move about." The voice advised. Lenneth rolled her eyes in the direction of the voice, seeing blue light shining up from underneath her body. Some kind of rune cast in the ground around her.

"Lezard..." Her voice came out cracked and broken, sounding hollow and weak. Footsteps sounded on the floor, booted feet appearing at the edge of the blue light. She frowned, slowly gazing upwards, even as the man knelt down, face smiling softly at her. She tried to hiss at him, jerking backwards, body screaming out in protest at the movement.

"No hush Lenneth...remain calm..." Lezard urged her, being careful to remain at the edge of the blue light. "You'll only do yourself more harm if you move."

"What's happening to me..." She asked, gasping out the words.

"Surely you know...surely you recognize the signs..." Lezard said cryptically.

She paused, staring up at the lattice, frowning. Lenneth realized that if she relaxed, some of the pain went away, though the heaviness remained, her body desperate for sleep. Licking her lips nervously, she spoke. "The Sovereign's Rite?"

"Yes." Lezard nodded.

"Why?" She asked softly. "Why not just kill me?"

"I could never do that to you Lenneth!" Lezard protested. "I love you too much to ever harm you." She stared at him, seeing he had shed his armor, clothing a little rumpled, a little bloody, but otherwise still intact. He stared back at her, waiting for her to speak.

"I hurt." She said at last with a sigh.

"I know my darling." Lezard quickly answered. "An unnecessary side effect of the Sovereign's Rite."

"Didn't hurt when Odin did it..." She told him, frowning.

"I'm still new at this." Lezard apologized. "But I will get better...not that I hope to ever have need of this spell again, my beloved."

Lenneth fell quiet, just breathing steadily, trying to think through the remnants of pain. "Not your beloved...That's the other Lenneth..." She told him with a grimace. "Not the same person at all..."

"Not yet...but perhaps eventually you will be her..." Lezard answered.

"What do you mean? What are you planning?" She demanded, and there was a flash of anger in her eyes, shining forth through the pain.

"I'm merely going to put you to sleep for a few centuries." He told her.

"Why?"

"You still have a part to play in my carefully reconstructed time line." Lezard offered no further explanation, causing the Valkyrie to frown. "That is all you need to know at the moment." He added upon seeing her expression darken.

"Where is Freya...?" She asked instead, turning her head away from him. Lenneth tried to look around the throne room, finding it empty aside from her and Lezard. "Thor and Tyr...what have you done to them...?"

"I didn't kill them if that's what you are worried about." She turned to look at him once more, eyes questioning at the laughter hinted at in his tone. "No...I merely took their power and rendered them helpless..."

"Mortal..." Lenneth gasped, eyes wide with the realization of what he had done. "You made them human..."

"Yes." Lezard nodded.

"You've fated them to die..." She whispered sadly.

"No." He shook his head. "They brought this upon themselves when they dared to raise a hand against me. They could have continued to exist as they were if only they had kept their oath to me." He laughed then. "But I won't force them to toil away on Midgard. I will allow them to remain in Valhalla as my servants for as long as they live. Heh...it will be a reminder to the other Gods over what will happen to them should they seek to oppose me..."

"You may very well end up with no Gods at all..." Lenneth said bitterly.

"Perhaps." Lezard let out a short bark of laughter. "But your counterpart and I can create a new race of Gods in the case of that eventuality."

"You will birth nothing but monsters." She retorted. "They will be twisted and evil like you, ushering the nine realms into chaos and destruction."

"Is that prophecy you speak, or mere speculation oh Goddess of the Fates?" She was quiet, just the sound of her heavy breathing in response to his question.

Lezard let out a heavy sigh, rising to stand. "Well as...interesting as this conversation has proven to be, I'm afraid our time is at an end. Any last words Lenneth dear?" She merely closed her eyes, refusing even to look at him. Lezard shook his head, making a tsking sound. "Very well." He backed away from the edge of the blue light, hands spread wide apart, ether glowing in the palm of his hands. Lezard allowed his eyes to fall close, lips pressed into a thin line as he concentrated his power on the rune that was carved into the floor.

The ground shook, rumbling with the force of his power, and Lenneth let out a strangled gasp, her back arching, causing her to rise half off the floor. Her hands scrambled at the floor, clawing, finding no purchase against the slick marble. Orange light flowed down from the lattice, clashing against the blue, pressing in around the Valkyrie maiden. She let out a scream, her body twisting, her armor fading away. Her skin started to glow pure white, her dress vanishing leaving her naked in the center of the circle. Her features were lost in the glow of the blinding light, Lezard being forced to look away from her.

When at last the light died down, the circle was empty, the rune and the lattice beginning to fade. Lezard strode forward, breaking the barrier of the circle. He sighed heavily, seeing a long strand of silver blue hair laying where Lenneth had been. Kneeling down, Lezard carefully picked up the strand of hair, watching as it glowed from the light of his fading spell. "Lenneth..." He said wistfully, and then was crushing the hair in his fist, a pained expression in his eyes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia leaned on the edge of the boat's rail, peering intently towards the horizon. If she squinted, she could just make out the hint of land, a large brown mass that was slowly coming into focus. "Land ho!" She heard Arngrim call out, confirming what her eyes saw. She heard the creak of wood, footsteps approaching her. Alicia turned and saw Rufus drawing near, the elf chewing on a bran and oat bar.

"Want some?" He asked, breaking the bar in half, offering a piece to the princess.

Alicia shook her head. "I prefer to wait until we're on dry land." She smiled, thinking of the home cooked meal they would have once they got to an inn.

"Suit yourself..." Rufus said, stuffing both pieces into his mouth.

"We're almost at our journey's end." Alicia said, turning back towards the ledge. She sighed wistfully, resting her arms against it, and inhaled deeply. She could smell the salty air of the sea, feel the breeze blow back her hair, as the spray of the water splashed against the side of their ship. It had a calming effect on the princess, made her less anxious, more relaxed. "I suppose Arngrim will be leaving us soon..."

"Maybe...maybe not." Rufus said, swallowing the last of the bar. "He might want to stick around, help us keep the orb safe."

"Hmm..." She made a noncommittal sound, thinking of the pack that contained the sacred treasure.

"We still haven't decided what we're going to do with the orb." added Rufus. He slumped over the rail, his green hair swirling around as the wind played with it. "Arngrim thinks we should find a safe place and just leave it."

"We can't do that!" protested Alicia. "It's too risky!"

"I didn't say we would." He replied. "Only what Arngrim said we should do." He rubbed at his nose. "What do you think we should do with the orb?"

"Truthfully?" He nodded. "I want to keep it with me. It's the only way to make sure it's safe!" She added, as he opened his mouth to protest.

"Yeah but..." He shook his head. "If we keep it, we'll have to be constantly on the move, never staying in one place for very long."

"I don't mind." Alicia said softly, reaching over to place her hand a top his. "As long as I'm with you, I don't need a home." She could see him blushing, the half elf pleased by her words.

"But we can't guard it indefinitely...I mean...eventually we'll get too old to watch over it, and then what...?" Rufuas asked.

"I've been thinking..." Her fingers were caressing against his knuckles, a hesitant smile on her face. "The ring of Mylinn prevents aging as well as decay, right?" She held up her hand, the silver ring gleaming in the sunlight.

"Yeah..." Rufus said cautiously. "It does."

"Well...what if I continued to wear it after we cure the Ghoul Powder curse?" Alicia looked at him. "I wouldn't grow old, right?"

"Yeah but.." He frowned. "Why would you want to do that?"

"Rufus..." She sighed. "You really haven't thought over your predicament have you?!" She sounded disappointed.

"What do you mean?!" He asked.

"You're an einherjar." She pointed out.

"So?"

"So..." Alicia began. "It means you will stay the way you are, never changing, never aging. As far as we know you and Arngrim are going to live forever!" She saw Rufus' mouth open and close, shock in his green eyes. "And if you have no objections..." She added shyly. "I'd like to spend eternity with you."

"You would do that for me?!" Rufus asked, amazed.

"In a heartbeat!" Alicia said, turning as he leaned towards her. She stood on tip toe, Rufus bending down to meet her halfway, the pair's lips meeting in a chaste kiss. Rufus wanted to deepen the kiss, wanted to be swept away by his desire for Alicia, but he was conscious of Arngrim and his eagle eyes. With a sigh, the half elf reluctantly pulled away from Alicia, touching her cheek with his hand.

"Then let's do it!" Rufus agreed, and Alicia's eyes widened. "Let's guard the orb together."

"Yes!" Her smile was brilliant, white teeth revealed in a wide grin. Overhead seagulls chirped, their loud cries calling attention to the white birds. The pair glanced upwards, squinting against the sunlight, looking at the birds.

"We're closer to the land." Arngrim shouted. "The gulls don't come out this far without some place to land on."

Alicia and Rufus turned, peering forward, seeing the clouds of mists part. As the thick fog rolled on past, the port town of Solde came into view. A once thriving city, it was now bereft of the ships that had allowed it's people to prosper. Only a handful of ships were docked in it's port, rickety old boats privately owned by citizens too poor to flee the diminishing city.

Houses were stacked one on top of another, and to the west of town, a sturdy light house built of sheer white stone sat situated near the outcropping of rocks. There was hardly any people about, but Alicia smiled to see the town. It was here that her adventure had truly begun, here where she had met Rufus, and she turned to look at the half elf, wondering if Solde held the same significance for him as it did for her. From the smile on Rufus' face, Alicia was confident that it did.

Arngrim's expert hands guided the ship into port, docking at one of the empty piers. Young boys barely over the age of twelve, converged on the ship, eager to earn a quick coin by seeing to it's anchor. They swarmed around Arngrim, hands held out, eyes begging, and the warrior let out an annoyed growl. With a put upon expression on his face, he loosened the purse strings on his belt, tossing a copper coin to the boy who had done the hard work of tying the ship to the pier.

"Off with you..." He barked, hand going threateningly to the handle of his sword, only half joking as he chased away the rest of the boys. "This town becomes bloated with beggars more and more every day..." Arngrim muttered. "I'd keep a careful eye on our belongings if I was you."

"Yes..." Alicia said faintly, making sure the pack with the Dragon Orb was taken off the boat. The Solde of her fond memories was no more, quickly becoming a slum, a town full of beggars, thieves and other dark sorts.

"Let's go find an inn." Rufus said, slinging an arm around Alicia's shoulders, cuddling the princess close to his body. "I'm ready for a hot bath and meal."

"As am I." agreed Arngrim, following the couple down the cobblestone road.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asgard lay spread out before him, not as immense in size as it once had been, many of the large expanses of land had collapsed due to the earthquakes. Large holes were set where green fields of flowers once were, an unsightly blight on the land that begged to be fixed. Lezard looked around, seeing bits of floating land in the distance, finely crafted buildings built atop the hovering land masses. It made him wonder how many had fallen out of the sky, how much of the splendor of Asgard had been lost to the devastation beset by Gungnir's removal.

With just the slightest exertion of power, he knew he could fix all this. Knew he could restore the beauty of the realm with just a thought. But Lezard stayed his hand, walking briskly forward. Down the steps of Valhalla he traveled, jaw set firmly in determination. Lezard knew if he was not successful in what he intended to do, then it would be a waste of his power to restore Asgard. The shining realm, along with the other eight would be destroyed, forcing Lezard to create a new world out of the nothingness that would follow.

_No!_ He thought harshly to himself. _I won't fail. Even without the Dragon Orb I can do this._

He passed through a field of tall grass, the tops of the plants coming to his knees. He kept his eyes straight ahead, eyeing the large tree that loomed in the distance. Yggsdrasil. Even from this far away vantage point he could see it was withered, it's branches hanging down like that of a weeping willow. It's roots lay atop the dirt, thick and bulbous, leaking poisonous sap onto the land. Screams could be heard coming from within the tree, the various monsters that guarded it's treasure shrieking in pain and fear.

Spirits of the dead encircled the great tree, wailing in agony, trying to escape. But an ill wind blew, the breeze drawing them back, ruffling Lezard's cape as he drew closer and closer. He fought against the pull, determined to reach the tree in his own time. Leaves fell off it's branches, large dried husks, the size of a person. They crumbled to dust upon touching the ground.

The ground was cracked open, a wide gap of sky between Lezard and the tree. The mage lifted up into the air, flying over the hole in the ground. He flew forward, fighting against the powerful suction of the wind until finally he was but of a few feet away from Yggsdrasil. He stared musingly at the tree, inwardly knowing it would not survive for much longer. The damage was too severe, too extensive and numerous.

He reached into his pocket dimension, removing the philosopher's stone. "Tell me what to do..." Lezard whispered, bowing his head closer to the stone. It gleamed and it twinkled, words speeding by, confirming what the mage already knew. He nodding to himself, tucking away the stone, shifting aside the ether to reveal all three of the scared treasures. They floated before him, each unique in their own way, each containing immeasurable power.

Lezard concentrated, and one by one the sacred treasures lit up, glowing gently. He gestured with his hand, and the demon sword Levantine floated away, going to pose itself on the highest branches to the Northeast. Another gesture, the Sylvan Bow guided forward by the flicker of his fingers. It settled itself in the branches to the Northwest. With a sigh, Lezard looked at Gungnir, knowing he would be at his most vulnerable once he cast the weapon away.

Nodding his head, he sped the divine lance forward, it torpedoing towards the center of Yggsdrasil's trunk. It pierced it's wood, the tree seeming to shudder in pain, sap spraying out, falling to the ground in fat amber drops. Lezard thrust his hands out straight before him, concentrating. His fingers moved, casting complex runes in the air, the glow of ether from his fingertips forming the shapes. They flew to the tree, a blue one touching Gungnir, two red ones touching Levantine and the Sylvan Bow. The scared treasures seemed to hum in response, and a line of power flowed from Levantine to the Sylvan Bow, glowing golden. Upon touching the bow, the line extended down to Gungnir, and then completed it's travel by closing the arc back into Levantine. It formed a lopsided triangle, Yggsdrasil trapped in the center of it.

A thumping sound, the triangle of power seeming to reverberate like a heart beat. Louder and faster, the tree wavering in place. Beads of sweat poured down Lezard's face, his brown hair sticking wetly to his scalp, the wizard mumbling under his breath as he concentrated his energy on the tree. "Just a little more.." He whispered, his purple eyes gleaming with power.

He shot out gold bursts of ether, mini fireworks of explosion that occurred all around Yggsdrasil, coating the tree in his power. It glittered, golden and iridescent, Lezard panting, knowing this would have been a lot easier to accomplish with the Dragon Orb. But he pushed that thought aside, eyes narrowed, murmuring in a long forgotten tongue. The words poured out of him, almost as though someone else was speaking, his voice commanding and stern. Yggsdrasil responded to his chanting, it's roots quivering, seeking to rise up and strike at him.

The tip slammed into him, slashing open his clothes, the roots smacking his body around, leaving Lezard bruised and battered. And still he chanted, ignoring the brutal assault on his body. Yggsdrasil was beginning to fade in place, and Lezard could see his world tree, see it start to superimpose itself on top of Yggsdrasil. It screamed in defiance, rallying one last assault against Lezard's body. He saw red, felt the roots of the tree impale themselves into his flesh, and still he did not cease his chanting.

Lezard was sinking downwards, barely able to keep his body afloat, weary and bleeding. His world tree slowly came into view, looking stronger now, healthier. A tangible thing that covered Yggsdrasil, eating away at it's remains. The roots fell away from Lezard's body, allowing him to heal, Lezard tiredly watching as they began evaporating into nothing. A tremor shook the land, one that could be felt in all of the nine realms, though few if any would understand the cause behind it.

He gestured, and the sacred treasures flew towards him, runes fading away. He gathered them up gratefully in his hands, feeling renewed by their energy, feeling his tiredness ease away. Lezard laughed, and it echoed loudly throughout Asgard, shaking the very ground with the sound. He was suddenly turning, fling out ether, letting his power bathe over the land.

Ether fell like a gentle rain, and where it touched down, the ground healed, holes filling in. What's more, things were rebuilt from thin air, land reappearing. Broken buildings mended, the edifices shining, being made whole once more. Life emerged, flowers growing, animals coming out to play and graze, the land tranquil once more. Lezard nodded to himself, smiling in satisfaction as he surveyed HIS land.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had found a moderately priced inn, one of the few left open for business in Solde. From the decrepit state of it's outside walls, Rufus had a feeling this inn would not be open for much longer. Few if any people came to visit Solde since the fall of Dipan, only the weariest of travelers bothering to stop at the city. Even adventurers ignored the town, thinking it unimportant now that Dipan was no more. It wouldn't be long before Solde completely vanished from the maps, a curious foot note in the history of the great kingdom of Dipan.

Rufus shook his head, wrapping a towel around his long hair, attempting to dry the green locks as he walked down the hall towards his room. He felt refreshed after his hot soak in the inn's sole tub, body's ache washed away along with the dirt of travel. He paused outside his room, hand knocking against the door. "Enter." called out Alicia, and the half elf swung open the door. He was surprised to see Arngrim was also in the room, the warrior leaning against the window sill.

"What's going on?" asked Rufus.

"Nothing..." Alicia said. She had taken off her boots, and she padded barefoot towards him. She pulled him deeper into the room, casting a furtive glance into the hall, making sure there was no one to spy on them. "Nothing except...well...I think it's time we try the cure."

"Now?" Rufus was surprised. "Here?"

"Why not?" asked Arngrim. "We've delayed long enough."

"Yeah but..."

"You're worried it won't work..." Alicia said, gold eyes filled with concern.

"Well..." He hesitated to answer, the half elf not wanting to frighten the princess with his fears. "Maybe just a little." He ruffled the top of her hair. "But don't worry. I'll stay with you no matter what, even if you remain one of the undead."

"We both will." agreed Arngrim, with a grim smile.

Rufus turned surprised eyes at the beserker. "You will?!"

"Yeah." Arngrim coughed, embarrassed. "For what I helped do to her father, I...I owe Alicia at least this much to help her through this ordeal."

"Now now Arngrim." Alicia said chidingly. "We've been over this. I've forgiven you your role in what happened in Dipan. You don't need to feel indebted to me any longer."

"But still..." protested Arngrim. "I'd like to stay...see you cured of the ghoul powder curse."

"Thank you." Alicia smiled at the beserker, and Rufus was surprised to find a hint of jealousy flaring up deep inside him. What's more, the half elf wasn't sure he liked the thought of Arngrim accompanying them for too much longer. The big, burly warrior was useful in a fight, and had more than a handful of surprising skills, but he put a serious squash on Rufus' romantic ambitions!

"Okay..." Alicia opened the pack with the Dragon Orb, it's soft orange glow illuminating her face. She reached inside, removing the book on the ghoul powder curse. "We have the Dumas flower. Now what else do we need..." She began flipping the pages of the book, eyes narrowed as she read the fine print. "Hmm...we need a small amount of blood from the afflicted..." She paled, not liking the thought of cutting open a vein.

"We need a base potion." Arngrim said, reading over the princess' shoulder. "We must crush the flower with a pestle, and mix it and the blood into the potion."

Rufus was digging through their things, searching out the potions. He knew they had bought some on the way to the inn, intending to mix up the more expensive curatives from the ingredients of cheaper potions. "Here you go. One base potion." He handed it to Alicia.

"We also need some traving sauce." Arngrim said. "Easy enough to get. Any inn worth it's money keeps their kitchens stocked with the sauce. Be right back." He walked past Rufus, exiting through the room's sole door.

"Here...you crush and I'll cut..." Alicia said, handing the flower to Rufus.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" asked Rufus.

"If it'll cure me, I'll try anything...once." She pulled out a small dagger, hand shaking as she held it over her palm. She closed her eyes, and with a cry slashed open her hand, letting the blood well out and drip into the opening of the potion's bottle. The clear gel turned pink from her blood, and Alicia counted out the seconds, at last deeming enough of her blood had been split.

Alicia turned to bandage up her hand, winding the white gauze around her hand. "Heal!" She cried out, hand glowing, and she could feel it mending, skin resealing over the cut.

Rufus watched her, wooden pestle in his hand, flower laying inside a ceramic bowl. He crushed the flower under the rectangular pestle's flat end, grinding it's remains into a fine paste. He was just finishing adding the paste into the potion when Arngrim returned, a smile on his face.

"Cost me an arm and a leg, but I got some!" He held up the traving sauce, yellow bottle looking small in his hand.

"Quickly, add it to the potion!" urged Rufus.

The warrior dipped a generous amount of sauce into the potion, watching as the dark brown sauce turned the pink concoction an ugly orange color. He picked up the potion bottle, giving it a good shake, making sure the ingredients mixed thoroughly. For one brief second it glowed, a poof of green smoke shooting out of the bottle. A horrendous smell filled the room, the trio beginning to cough and gag on it.

"Hurry Alicia..." sputtered Rufus. "Drink up!"

Alicia's nose crinkled in distaste, and she cast a dubious glance at the potion. But her hands reached for it, and she brought it up to her lips. Holding her breath, she quickly downed the potion, trying to drink it down in one gulp. She nearly vomited from the taste, her stomach unsettled and grumbling. She gagged, dropping the potion, the empty bottle shattering against the floor.

"Urgh..." Alicia groaned, taking a step backwards. Her knees hit the bed, and she toppled over onto the mattress. She lay still for one brief instant, and then her body began moving, writhing in place. "I'm too hot..." She cried, hands tugging at her clothes, seeking to free herself from them. "My clothes feel too tight..." Alicia let out a scream, and started thrashing about, arms and legs flailing.

"Alicia!" Both men shouted, moving towards the bed. Rufus and Arngrim exchanged glances, the beserker nodding, stepping aside for the half elf to climb onto the bed. He crawled on top of Alicia, grabbing her hands, holding down the screaming girl. She fought him tooth and nail, head lunging to bite at his shoulder, making Rufus scream in pain. Arngrim grabbed her legs, trying to hold them still, even as she squrimed underneath Rufus' body.

Rufus watched, seeing her suddenly gasp and go still, her eyes wide and staring up at the ceiling. Her skin was pale, too pale, and for one brief horrible instant Rufus feared she was dead. But then her eyes were changing, the gold fading away, being replaced by her baby blue orbs instead. Rufus sighed in relief, falling forward to kiss Alicia squarely on the mouth.

"It's okay baby..." He murmured. "It worked...It worked..."

"How can we be sure...?" asked Arngrim.

"Her eyes are back to normal." pointed out Rufus, slowly sitting up off of Alicia.

"No, Arngrim is right. There's only one way to be sure...and that's to remove the ring..." Alicia said, and before Rufus could protest, she jerked the ring off her finger. Everyone held their breath, waiting for Alicia to start screaming, to do something, anything. Something did happen, but not what they expected. The inn was rocked by a tremendous earthquake, tremors shaking it to it's very foundation. Arngrim nearly slipped and fell, at the last second catching his grip on the dresser.

Rufus and Alicia stayed crouched on the bed, looking wide eyed as the bed started to slide across the floor. One last groan from the earth, and the tremors stopped, the Dragon orb rolling out of it's pack. It gleamed, seeming to glow with added power, though the trio were unaware of any difference in the orb.

"What was that?!" Alicia exclaimed.

"An earthquake..." Rufus answered.

"I know that! But here...in this region of Midgard?!" She shook her head. "Solde and Dipan are not known for land tremors."

"A fluke occurrence, nothing more." said Arngrim, and he smiled. "Alicia, I say you're cured."

"Hmm..."

He gestured at her hand. "You've been sitting all this time without the ring on. Nothing happened."

"Oh...OH!!" She turned to Rufus, eyes ecstatic. "I'm cured!" She threw herself into the half elf's arms, and it was all Rufus could do to keep the towel from falling off his waist.

"That's wonderful news Alicia." He said stroking her hair. She pulled away from him, a dazzling smile on her face. Before he could react, she was flying across the room, reaching with her short arms around Arngrim's waist, hugging the surprised warrior.

"Thank you..." Alicia whispered against his chest. "Thank you both of you!" She pulled away from Arngrim, and Rufus could see tears trailing down her face. But they were tears of joy, the princess crying out her happiness for once.

"Don't mention it Alicia..." Arngrim said gruffly, and Rufus nodded in agreement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Ayane, wow is what I said when I read your reviews. "blushes" You flatter me greatly, I'm glad you're enjoying my story. I don't know if I know everything that revolves around VP, though I am obsessive enough to try! Aw, not a Lezard Lenneth fan? "pouts but only cause I've love this pairing since um...when did the game come out...at least since 2002." I'm glad you still decided to give my story a try at any rate!

Oh the Alicia and Rufus blushing scene...I remember when I saw it the first time...I actually squealed at the screen over Rufus' blush. Heh...I was quite vocal during a few scenes of this game. ;-p As for your question about two Lenneths, I don't think in his world they would cancel each other out. I mean he supposedly created a closed timeline...outside of it though...hoo boy...Funny you should mention Loki. Not to get too spoiler like on my own fic, but I have a note about him. (I write myself notes and ideas so I don't forget my plans for my stories.) Let's just say Lezard is well aware that Loki is the one who caused Ragnarok in the original timeline...and plans to deal with him...

Kaelin, Hmm...does this chapter answer your question on what he will do with Freya:D

Guargirl, "giggles" Seems you and Kaelin both agree about Freya. ;-p


	21. Chapter 21

"You want to do what?!" Rufus shouted at Alicia, his expression full of shocked disbelief.

"Rufus, there's really no need to shout." Alicia said calmly, pestle held firmly in her hand. "I merely said I would like to return to Dipan." She placed the wooden pestle into the bowl, beginning to furiously grind the Dumas flower into paste. "I owe it to Dallas to try and save him from spending eternity as one of the undead."

"Yeah but..." Rufus sighed, running his fingers through his hair. Alicia paused, glancing at him to see what sort of protests he would offer. "I really don't think he wants to be saved."

"Rufus! You know better than that!" snapped Alicia. "The ghoul powder saps one's free will away, twists the victim into a distorted shell of their former selves."

"Walter and Gyne didn't seem that different upon the change." The half elf muttered, exasperated.

"Dallas didn't even have a choice in the matter. The potion was forced on him. He never wanted to become one of the undead." She reminded him.

"I understand that but..."

"But nothing." Alicia said firmly. "I'm going to do this Rufus. With or without you."

"Now don't go thinking you can run off without me!" Rufus protested with a grin. "You're stuck with me, remember? Through thick and thin, the good times and the bad, unperiled dangers and old boyfriends."

Alicia smiled, relieved. "Dallas was not my boyfriend." She cocked her head to the side, eyeing him. "Is that what this is about?"

"Er no..." Rufus said uncomfortable, looking away from her piercing blue eyes.

Alicia let out a gasp. "It is! You're jealous of him!"

"..." Rufus fidgeted in place, silence stretching out between them. Finally he threw up his hands, and told her, "Okay, okay! I admit it! The guy's a childhood friend who grew up to be a handsome and accomplished young man. Can't blame a..." His words cut off with a startled exhalation, the princess having thrown herself against his chest.

"You big silly." She murmured against his shirt. "You don't have anything to worry about Rufus. There's never been anyone else..." His hands touched her hair, slowly petting her golden mane. "There will never BE anyone else." Alicia added, glancing up at him. "You're the only one for me."

Rufus smiled then, reassured. "What say we make our commitment to each other more official?"

"Pledging to spend eternity with you guarding the Dragon Orb isn't official enough?" The princess wondered out loud.

"It's fine...but I..." His cheeks flamed, gruff embarrassment on the half elf's face. "I'd like something more."

"More?"

"Yeah..." He hesitated, stepping out of her embrace. "Alicia, hand me the ring for a second will you...?"

"Okay." She slid the ring of Mylinn off her finger, and dropped it into Rufus' waiting hand. She turned expectant eyes towards his face, waiting to see what he would do next. He shocked her by dropping down to one knee, ring held out before her as an offering. "Rufus, what are you doing...?"

"Alicia...?" His voice was nervous, his green eyes staring imploringly at her. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh." She breathed out, amazed. "Rufus!" She threw her arms around his shoulders, hugging him enthusiastically.

"Is that a yes?" He asked, tone teasing.

"Yes!" Happy laughter from her, lips brushing against his cheek, kissing him. "Oh yes, yes, yes!!" She vibrated with excitement, forcing Rufus to peal her off of him.

"Give me your hand Alicia..." He said, and she eagerly complied. Slowly he slid the ring onto the fourth finger of her hand, the ring of Mylinn's jewels twinkling as it caught the light of the room. Together they looked at it, and Rufus grinned. "I still think that ring is too big on you."

"And I say it's fine...just fine..." She replied, holding her hand to her chest. Rufus placed his hand over hers, feeling the jewel cool against his palm, a brief hum of static electricity transferring between the two. She looked at him, and his smile widened, the half elf moving his hand to her cheek. He urged her closer to him, and for once Alicia was forced to bend to meet his lips, softly kissing him.

Resting her hands on his shoulders, Alicia felt him touch her waist, tightening his grip on her. Still connected by their mouths, he stood, lifting her up into the air. She let out a squeal against his lips, wrapping her arms around him. "I've got you Alicia.." He said, one hand on her back, the other under her knees.

"I know you do." She said softly, boldly kissing him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Rufus staggered, moving with his eyes closed, body bumping into furniture as he maneuvered them towards the bed. Slowly he lowered her onto the lumpy mattress, getting one knee up on the edge. Alicia clung to him, holding him just above her body, fingers playing with his emerald tresses.

"Have I told you how glad I am to see your true eyes looking back at me?" Rufus asked, staring into the baby blue orbs of the princess.

"You have, but tell me again." She smiled, Rufus leaning down to press against her.

"I'm very glad the cure worked..." He whispered before claiming her mouth with his own. His hands touched her face, fingers caressing against her cheek. "Alicia, I love you..." He proclaimed, Rufus touching his lips to her waiting ones.

"I love you too..." She whispered breathlessly, sliding her hands down his arms, feeling the strength in them. "Rufus I..." A knock sounded at the door, both of them letting out annoyed sounds.

"What is it?" Rufus called out, not taking his eyes off of Alicia's face.

Arngrim's voice answered him. "It's time to clear out people. If we stay past the hour, we're splurging for another night in this dump."

Rufus sighed. "He's got to stop worrying about money all the time."

"I think it comes from being a pirate." Alicia said, lips quirking into a smile. "All that stolen treasure..."

"Yeah. But you know..." confided Rufus. "I wouldn't mind spending another night in this place...as long as I could have you sleeping by my side."

"There'll be other inns." promised Alicia, even as Arngrim began pounding on the door, louder this time. "Other times to be together. We have a lifetime of love ahead of us...several in fact!"

"Right..." Rufus reluctantly pulled away from the princess, standing up straight. "We're coming, we're coming!" He walked over to the window, seeing a bowl of drinking water set out. He dipped his hands in the cool liquid, splashing some of it on his heated face. Alicia moved around the room, gathering up her things, pouring the Dumas flower paste into the base potion which already contained traving sauce.

"Now all we need is some of Dallas' blood." She said, popping the cork into the glass bottle.

"Easier said then done." Rufus muttered, watching as she tucked the bottle into the pack with the Dragon Orb.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was crouched down in the middle of the bed, Lenneth holding a pillow against her front. She slowly stretched out her legs, easing towards the edge of the mattress, cautious for any signs of the shaking that had been occurring on and off for the last half hour. She likened the tremors to that of an earthquake, only she knew they were unnatural. Something deep down in her gut told her nature had nothing to do with the disastrous quaking that had assaulted the room, nay the very world itself. And Lenneth had a good feeling that Lezard was behind this occurrence.

Her feet touched the floor, finding it cracked but otherwise unharmed. She couldn't say the same for the rest of the room, it had been wrecked by the earthquakes. The book cases had toppled over, spilling tomes onto the floor, and many of the wooden furniture was splintered into pieces. Paintings hung lopsided on the wall, looking as though another quake would cause them to fall free as well.

"What have you done now, Lezard...?" Lenneth murmured, stepping cautiously over shattered glass that littered the floor. She wondered how the rest of his world fared, wondered at the damage done to the landscapes. She sighed, and righted a small table, kneeling down to gather up it's spilled contents off the floor. She set them back on the table, rearranging silver candle holders, and chipped cups. Such a small thing, but it made her feel better to do something than just sit around and wait for Lezard.

Lenneth set to work, attempting to clean up what she could. She eased a bookcase back up against the wall, settling towards restacking it's books when she felt the familiar tingle down her spine. She turned, blue novel in hand, looking around, feeling the power build up. Energy pressed into the room, divine in nature, and she saw the tell tale signs of gold ether bursting to life. They fell to the floor, forming a small twister, bells chiming as Lezard appeared in the center of the maelstrom with a loud gasp.

He staggered for a moment, glass crunching under foot, the necromancer reaching out with a hand for support. It brushed against air, and then Lenneth was by his side, taking hold of his arm. Lezard smiled and leaned against her gratefully, letting out another sigh of air.

"What happened to you?" Lenneth gasped, seeing his clothing torn and bloody, mere shreds of thread in places on his back and chest.

"I did it Lenneth..." He straightened, able to stand on his own two feet. He laughed, and grabbed at her, hugging her tightly. "I did it."

"Did what?" Lenneth asked softly, feeling him rub his cheek against her hair.

"Yggsdrasil is no more." His voice whispered against her ear, and she shivered.

"What?!"

He pulled back to stare into her face. "I accomplished the impossible. I've seeded my world tree in the remains of Yggsdrasil...It's taken root, become the foundation of my new world order."

"Oh." She said dully.

"I thought you would be happy." Lezard said, frustrated by her lack of response. "I did it, and no one had to die."

"Are you sure of that?" Lenneth shook her head no. "Never mind...what of Freya and the others...what happened when you went to Asgard?" She was surprised to see his face darken, an angry look appearing in his eyes. "Lezard?"

"They sought to betray me." He answered. "It was nothing more than a trap, meant to end my life and claim Gungnir for their own use."

"Obviously they failed." She noted.

"Naturally." Lezard smirked then. "But fear not my dear.." He said when he saw her concerned expression. "I didn't kill them. Even as we speak they toil away in Valhalla's dungeon, thinking over their crimes against me."

_That was a relief._ Lenneth thought, feeling some of her tensions ease to know that Lezard hadn't gone on a murderous spree in Asgard.

"I dare say they even regret their actions. Oh yes..." Lezard laughed, eyes dancing with amusement. "They definitely regret what has transpired between us."

"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything..." Lenneth asked, eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Why would I do such a thing?" Lezard asked, watching as she shook her head no. "Fear not Lenneth, all will be revealed in good time." He placed a kiss against her cheek, then stepped away from her. His brows lifted in surprise, noting the disarrayed state of the room. He tsked, and smiled at her. "I think a change in settings is in order, don't you, Lenneth my love?"

He didn't give her a chance to answer, he was wrapping his arms around her waist, holding her close. "Lezard, what...?" She said, seeing the ether shower onto them, felt them prepare to make the jump from one place to the next. Lenneth closed her eyes, dizzy, leaning forward to cling to Lezard in support. Bells rang out, followed by a wind rustling her hair, and then they were moving, floating briefly in the air.

"Come Lenneth, our kingdom awaits!" She heard Lezard laugh, and then they were gently falling, feet clicking against the floor, the sound echoing over and over. She opened her eyes, letting out a gasp, seeing the surroundings of Odin's throne room. It was a familiar sight, gold gleaming everywhere, polished to a fine sheen. The remains of divine energy crowded in thick in the air, Lenneth almost choking on the power that had been expended. Even if there hadn't been outwards signs, she would have been able to tell a great battle had been waged from the power she tasted.

Lenneth's eyes slowly looked over the room, the Goddess stepping away from Lezard's embrace. Walls were cracked, splintered with plaster falling to coat the floor. Large chunks of stone lay smashed on it's side, pillars toppled over. The gauzy curtains of purple silk were slashed and shredded, drooping impotently from the ceiling. She craned back her head, peering up at the domed center of the room, seeing it ripped apart, flames dancing along the jagged edges of the glass.

As she watched, Lezard move his hands, casting out his power. It slowly spread out, a shining sea of ether that danced across the floor, evaporating the pieces of stone, causing pillars to stand up once more. It skirted up the walls, smoothing out cracks, edging up higher towards the ceiling where the curtains mended themselves, hanging upright, bouncy loops of colorful material. Glass lifted up, speeding towards the domed ceiling, resealing in place, translucent stain glass forming a pretty pattern in the center.

Lezard wasn't content to merely restore the room to it's former glory. He added his own touches to it, the carpets changing to a dark blue, complimenting the purple drapes. Statues formed, huge blocks of silver, faceless guardians that stood side by side against the stone doors. The marble floor turned translucent, allowing them to see the twilight sky beneath their feet.

The ether fell down from the ceiling, coating their hair and clothes, changing them. Lezard's torn suit was mended and replaced, dark purple that was almost blue in color, with silver adorning the jacket, forming intricate patterns with the expensive thread. Soft black pants of velvet coated his legs, and a cape flared out behind him, black with a silver lining. A regal circlet nestled in his chocolate brown locks, silver and gold entwined together.

Lenneth glanced down at herself, seeing blue replaced with white, an empire waist dress with bell sleeves that fell forward to cover her hands. Gold adorned the edges of the sleeves, a line of it tied around the silk of her middle. The skirt flowed to the floor, a sheer white material that clung to her legs, hinting at their definition. She raised her hand, touching her forehead, feeling the heavy coronet that rested on her head. Her fingers brushed against a large jewel that was at the center of her forehead.

Lezard smiled at her, catching her hand, raising it to his lips. He brushed his mouth against her knuckles, eyes fastened to her face. "The crown suits you Lenneth. You were born to be queen."

Her eyes were troubled. "Anyone can look the part of a ruler. It's what you do with the power and responsibility that deems you worthy or unworthy of the throne."

"I've no doubt from your time as Creator that you earned your title." Lezard said, quickly in response. "Just as I hope to prove my worth to you in the days to come." She was quiet, Lenneth thinking he would have his work cut out for him in that regard.

"Come Lenneth..." He was pulling her forward, holding onto her hand. She had no choice but to follow, Lezard guiding them towards the stairs. Slowly they began the upwards climb, shoes muffled on the carpet. Within minutes they reached the top, Lezard turning to peer at the empty throne room. "Soon they will come..."

"They?" She questioned.

"The other Gods." He clarified. "They will return to the only home they've ever known...and we'll be waiting for them. Waiting to rule over them, to take hold of the reins of our kingdom."

"And if they fight you on this?" Lenneth asked. "What then?"

"They won't..." Lezard said confidently. "They would not dare...not now...Not after all I have done..." He was turning away from the edge of the dais, turning his back on the view of the throne room's floor. He stalked towards the gold glided chair, slowly easing himself down onto the seat. "Ah..." He sighed, hands placed on the arm rests, back leaning against the chair. "Truly the best seat in the house..." He smiled at Lenneth, holding out his hand to her.

She took it with a sigh, Lezard quickly pulling her to him, situating her on his lap, legs bent over his knees. Her back pressed against the arm rest, Lezard letting go of her hand to reach up and smooth back the hair from her face. "There's only one thing that could make this day, this victory even sweeter." His fingers were touching her cheek, gentle and caressing.

"Lezard..." She began, but he pressed his finger against her lips, urging her to be silent.

"Please Lenneth..." He whispered, finger moving, tracing the lines of her mouth. "Let me just have this one moment...this one chance to convince you..."

"I..."

"Please!" He repeated, with greater urgency. Slowly his fingers slid away from her mouth, touching her chin. He started to tilt her face towards his, the mage leaning his head forwards, quickly closing the short distance between them. A gentle brushing of his lips against hers, tongue coming out to lick across her lower lip. Her hands came up, and he caught at them, lacing his fingers around hers.

Lezard's tongue prodded against her lips, slowly urging them to part. Quickly he dove into her open mouth before she could change her mind and close it, his tongue caressing against hers, wet velvet rubbing together. Lenneth made a sound low in her throat, hands straining in his grip, Lezard tightening his fingers around hers. He kissed her harder, lips pressed firmly against hers, almost greedy for the sensation of her mouth.

One last lick against her lips, and then he was planting butterfly soft kisses on her jaw, easing his way down to her neck. Lenneth squirmed, trying to pull her hands away, and he brought one forward to his mouth, kissing against her palm. He licked downwards, tongue tasting her skin, lips finding the pulse point in her wrist. It beat faster, a nervous rhythm that responded to Lezard's attention.

"Lezard stop." Lenneth could hear the breathless tone in her voice, it made her wince, an embarrassed blush coming to her cheeks.

"Don't want to..." He let go of her hands, touching her waist, pulling at her, changing her position so that her back rested against his front. She sat between his spread legs, his hands skirting up her sides, insistent touches that left her squirming away from them. He leaned against her, sighing deeply, taking in the vanilla and jasmine scent of her hair. "I don't want to wait anymore..."

He was burying his lips against her shoulder, kissing where the sleeve bordered against her skin. "I'm tired of waiting...aren't you Lenneth?" His lips brushed against the base of her neck, tongue slowly licking at her tender flesh.

"N...no..." She denied, rolling her shoulder, trying to forget the feel of his lips against her skin.

"No...or yes...?" Lezard asked in between gentle licks, his hands moving to the front of her chest, touching her over the silk of her dress. "Aren't you tired of this never going any farther...?" His hands curved over her breasts, gently squeezing as he kissed and worried against the side of her neck. "Of never giving in to your desires?"

She placed her hands on his thighs, fingers digging into his flesh, trying to lean away from his fondling hands. Lenneth wanted to place her hands over her ears, block out his seductive tone, his probing questions. "Lezard, I want you to stop this right now..." She said, an excited gasp escaping her lips.

"Do you...? Do you really?" He murmured against her neck. "Cause I will if you want me to...if you can honestly say you don't want me to go any further..."

"I..." His hands squeezed, and they kneaded her breasts, and Lenneth could feel her nipples pebbling in excitement. She cut off her own words with a gasp, shaking her head no.

"Lenneth, I can make this very simple for you. Just a word, one word. That's all you have to say." Lezard said, mouth suddenly by her ear, his voice a husky whisper.

"One word, what?" She found it hard to think when his hands were moving like that, and his voice sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes Lenneth..." His lips brushed against the curve of her ear. "Just say yes."

"Lezard..."

"Yes..." He repeated, fingers nudging at the top of her bodice, tense and ready for action. "Just say yes."

"..." Lenneth was waging an inner battle, feeling the desire Lezard had built up inside of her. She could no longer even remember why she fought him so hard on this point, why she continued to deny him and her this. There had to be a reason, something to cling to, to tell her this was the right thing to do. But she was so tired, tired of telling him no, tired of denying what her body wanted.

"Yes..." Lezard was whispering the word over and over, a mantra in her ear, his hands starting to ease down her top. She shivered in response, feeling the silk peal away from her chest, his fingers exposing her down to her waist. Lenneth knew if she said yes there would be no stopping him, no going back. Was this their destiny...to join together? Was this her inescapable fate to be his? Should she continue to delay the inevitable, always wanting, always yearning for something more between them?

A moan escaped her lips, Lezard biting down gently on her ear lobe. Lenneth licked her lips, finding them dry, the Goddess swallowing nervously. "Yes..." She whispered softly, trying to still the quivering of her body. "Yes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cavern had been dark, faint flickering torch light illuminating only a few feet all around them. Monsters were scarce in the underground tunnel that led to Dipan, the fleeing soldiers having taken care of many of the ill beasts. But try as they might, they couldn't eliminate them all, forcing the party of three to fight their way through the darkened caverns. Luckily, the creatures were weaklings, easily slayed by their weapons, Alicia and her companions making fast progress through the winding passageways of the tunnel.

There was numerous paths to take, many leading to dead ends, or a high fall, but Alicia and Rufus had been through this way many times. They didn't even need a map to guide them, walking forward confidently, reaching the final room. Up the weathered stone steps they had traveled, stepping out into the light, blinking against the harsh rays of the sun.

Dipan's castle loomed before them, large and empty, and to the left of them was a run down path leading into town. Trees crowded in around the path, skirting close to the castle's walls, the threat of the forest looming ever closer with each day there was no humans to trim down the greenery. Rufus had his bow drawn, arrow notched against the wire, scanning the area, hearing nothing but the call of the woods. Birds screeched, and monsters roared, close but not yet at the town, still too scared to risk crossing the border into what was once human territory.

"What's the plan?" asked Arngrim, easily resting his heavy blade across his shoulders. "How do we find this kid anyway?"

"We don't." Alicia answered. "We let him find us." She played with the ring on her hand, fidgeting nervously. She knew what she was about to reveal wouldn't go over well, and Alicia geared up her courage, finding her voice. "We'll have to set a trap for Dallas."

"Sounds good. But what do we use as bait?" asked Rufus.

"We..." She licked her lips, and hurried forth with her idea. "We use me."

"WHAT?!" roared Rufus, his voice unnaturally loud. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"Rufus, it's the only way...the only way to make sure he comes..." Alicia said. "Dallas won't be able to resist...He and Gyne want revenge against Silmeria...against the Valkyries...it's what drives their undead existence, that lust for revenge."

"Glad to see you remember Dallas is not alone." Rufus said, a tad sarcastic. "Where one mage is, the other is bound to show up."

"It's a risk I'll take gladly." She replied, and Rufus stepped forward, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You think I'm just gonna let you do this?!" He shook her. "Let you risk your life this way?!"

"Rufus, they won't come if they see us all...not after the beating we gave them last time. But if I go alone, maybe..." She trailed off, struggling in his arms.

"Maybe you get yourself killed in the process!" A frustrated Rufus exclaimed.

"I'll be careful...I'll have my sword...Besides..." She risked a smile at the half elf. "You and Arngrim will be nearby, waiting for my call."

"No." A firm shake of his head, green hair flying.

"Yes Rufus...It's the only way..." She looked at Arngrim. "Tell him it's a good idea."

"Sorry princess. I don't like it any more than Rufus does." replied the beserker. "I'd rather leave the kid to suffer eternity as one of the undead than risk your life."

"But..." She pulled out of Rufus' arms. "All right..." Her shoulders sagged. "We'll...BLIND!!" She was shouting out the status spell, thrusting her hands at the two men.

"Alicia, what are you doing?!" gasped Rufus, his eyes starting to lose their brilliant shade of green.

"I'm sorry...it's only a minor spell...It'll fade in a few minutes..." apologized the princess.

"Alicia wait!" protested Arngrim, holding up his hand, trying to make a grab for her. He fumbled blindly about in the air, hand passing by her hair, just missing snagging her golden strands. They heard the sound of footsteps, Alicia running away.

"Alicia!" screamed Rufus impotently.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"pouting" The damn Lezard and Lenneth scene didn't go the way I envisioned it. "heavy sigh of depression." I even bugged my friends about it while working on it, trying to get their advice.

To Be Continued..."sings it's the fic that never ends...it just goes on and on my friends..."

------Michelle

Kaelin thanks! Though I don't know about the flawless part...I remember struggling quite a bit with that chapter...

Guargirl, aw? AW!? You sound disapointed that Alicia didn't explode. Hmm...and here I thought you liked her...!

Iris, lately I find myself partial to gummi bears. Can never have enough of them! Glad you're enjoying! Funny thing, it didn't start out as meaning to have a lot of Alicia and Rufus...the whole fic was supposed to be a one shot...and then it just took on a life of it's own. ;-p

IntegralGirl, welcome back! ;-) And thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

"Yes."

It was just a whisper, barely even spoken out loud, leaving Lezard with his divine hearing straining to hear her. Lenneth repeated herself, voice no more confident than the first time she had whispered the word, but it caused Lezard to freeze in disbelief. "Yes...?" He asked, his breath blowing against her ear, tickling her.

Lenneth sagged against him, body trembling as she said it louder this time. "Yes, damn you...!" Her fingers clenched into fists, resting on his thighs. It was hardly the sweet surrender Lezard longed for, but he would take what he could get. "Yes..."

She seemed almost broken, repeating the word over and over much like he had earlier. Lezard slowly shifted, turning her so that she faced him, hips straddling his legs. "Lenneth..." He was surprised to see his hand was shaking as he went to touch her face, almost fearing she would vanish before he could complete the movement. He cupped her cheek, and felt her lean into his touch with a soft sigh.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his breath catching in his throat as he stared into her eyes. Lenneth let out a short burst of laughter, a hysterical edge to it. But the blue of her eyes were calm, determined, and she nodded slowly, not daring to speak. At her nod he was pressing her forward, kissing her fervently. His hand slid away from her cheek, winding it's way into her hair, holding her trapped against his mouth.

When at last he pulled away, he could see her mouth was swollen, her pouty lips thick and full from the force of his kisses. He touched them, thumb brushing against her lips, feeling their softness. Lezard knew he was smiling, staring entranced at her lips, touching them in wonder. The sound of Lenneth's breathing eased into his awareness, soft pants that spoke of her nervousness. He glanced up into her eyes, seeing them gazing back at him uncertainly. He smiled to reassure her, moving in to kiss her once more.

His lips curved and caught at hers, gentle nibbles, the mage working to coax her into returning his kisses. Encouraging her passion, feeling Lenneth start to slowly respond. Hesitant, soft touches that meant the world to him. She moved against him, her hands touching his chest, and this time she didn't try to push him away. Lezard smiled against her mouth, finding her fingers were grasping, taking hold of the front of his jacket, Lenneth clinging to him as they kissed.

Lezard broke away from her, hearing her gasp, his lips brushing her cheek as he chuckled. He kissed her for that sound, easing his mouth down her skin, light puckering of his lips against her flesh. He dropped his hands to her waist, tightening his fingers on the silk of her dress, holding her against him. He kissed against the marks on her throat, the light bruises signaling his earlier attempts at possessing her. Lower and lower he kissed, past her collar bone and down the slope of her chest.

He bent his face over her bosoms, planting his mouth squarely between her breasts, kissing her there. His hair brushed against her breasts, the feathery soft sensation making her bite back a giggle. He smiled to hear mirth in her tone, nuzzling his cheek against her curves, finding them soft and pliant. For one brief moment he rested against her, just listening to the sound of her heart beating. It was an excited thing, fast and loud and it beat for him. Lezard knew this to be true.

One hand still on her waist, he reached up with the other one, lightly touching the front of her breasts. Lenneth made a sound, starting to move away from his hand. Lezard glanced up at her face, confusion in his eyes. She stared back, seeming to remember herself, forcing herself to be still as she nodded at him. This time she did not move when Lezard brushed his fingers against her breast, though she did gasp when he used his fingers to mold her supple flesh.

Lezard turned his face to the side, watching as his hand continued to play with her breast, feeling her nipple rubbing against his palm, hard with excitement. He smoothed down his hand until just his finger tips touched her, thumb and forefinger capturing the nipple between them. She jerked back in surprise when he twiddled them, a gentle rubbing of his fingers.

He shifted, bringing his face towards her neglected breast, mouth opening wide to fasten about a nipple. Lenneth let out a pleased cry, Lezard beginning to lightly suck on that hard nub. Her hands let go of his coat, reaching upwards behind his head. Lezard felt her curl her fingers in his hair, tips massaging at the scalp. "Ooh yes, Lezard, yes..." She murmured breathlessly, holding him against her chest.

Lezard sucked harder, tongue swirling over the tip of her nipple, his other hand letting go of her to touch her hip. His fingers bent, gathering up the silk, slowly drawing the skirt upwards, exposing her legs. Lenneth seemed to be lost to the pleasure of his warm mouth, crying out encouragement as he suckled and laved attention on her breast. He pulled back, breath blowing against her wet nipple, and she shivered.

Lezard glanced up at her face, seeing her eyelids had drooped, Lenneth looking at him through half lidded eyes that could not hide the desire shining forth in the azure of her iris. Her hands were caressing his scalp, gentle pressure exerted from the Goddess, urging his head back to her breast. He turned to the other nipple, his tongue snaking out all around it, never quite touching it. He allowed only the ghost of it's presence against her, making Lenneth whine out, "Lezard! Don't tease me so!"

And still he continue to circle around it, wetting her areola with his tongue, even as his other hand slid under her skirt. His hand rested on her thigh, raising goose bumps where he touched, and he slowly raised his hand upwards, sliding along her skin. His fingers brushed against the waistband of her panties, pulling on that thin strand of material. With a muted growl he was tearing it free, wrenching off her the panties' tattered remains.

Lenneth gasped at his ferocity, taken aback by his eagerness. She opened her mouth, but he didn't give her time to protest, lips closing in on her nipple, turning her words into a garbled cry of joy. Even as his mouth worked, sucking her down into a raw abyss of desire, his fingers caressed against the curls at the apex of her thighs. He sifted through them, finding her center, sliding a finger along her folds. He nudged her lips apart, dipping a finger into her moist heat, finding her starting to get wet. Lezard sought to help her along, fingers teasing her, sliding up and down her crease. Lenneth wiggled in response, grinding herself against him, moaning loudly.

"Lenneth..." Lezard gasped, freeing her nipple from his mouth. "I need you...desperately..." A low keen of desire was his answer, Lenneth whimpering and biting at her lip, trying to keep from crying out as he continued to stroke her. He added another finger to her core, sliding it into her opening, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of her. Lenneth tossed her head from side to side, and he could feel the quiver in her legs as her body reacted to his ministrations.

Her fingers were digging almost painfully in his hair, Lenneth hanging desperately on to him, Lezard's hand on her lower back keeping her positioned on his lap. She cried out in sorrow when he withdrew his fingers, chest heaving slightly from exertion. Lezard placed his hand in between their bodies, fumbling with the front of his coat. Buttons snapped open, falling to the floor, his fingers brushing against the buckle of his belt.

Even as he worked to unfasten his belt, he leaned in to kiss her, desperate attention meant to keep her lost to desire, Lezard fearing if he gave her even an instant to think she'd tell him to stop. It was his greatest fear, the necromancer worrying that at any moment all this would come crashing down around him, that Lenneth would tell him no. _AHA!_ He thought with relief, the belt opened at last. His fingers skirted the velvet of his pants, hastily ripping open the laces of his breeches. He sighed as some of the tension in his pants eased, Lezard freeing himself.

Still kissing Lenneth, breaking apart to graze his lips against the side of her neck, he reached for her hand. Gently he pulled it free of his hair, bringing it between them, resting it on his hard length. A gasp from Lenneth, her eyes snapping open, wide and staring at him. "I can't wait any longer my love." Lezard crooned out, curling her fingers around his shaft. He all but melted under her touch, urging her hand to move, to stroke him harder yet. She complied, Lenneth feeling him thicken and lengthen in her hand, growing larger yet, her eyes showing amazement at his size.

Lezard let out a moan, feeling her hand tease along his erection, slow friction that nearly drove him mad as he sighed into her neck. She was moving her hand, up and down, skin like warm silk. Lezard couldn't help but laugh, rubbing his cheek against her neck, wanting to arch into her hand. He groaned again, feeling the squeezing pressure as she gave an experimental flexing of her fingers. "Yes, like that my dear..."

Even as he murmured and kissed her neck, he was moving his hands, sliding down, down her waist, lifting up her hips. Lenneth's hand fell away from his manhood, her hands going to steady herself on his shoulders. He dropped his right hand to his lap, fumbling with his erection, lining it up with her entrance. A low throaty moan escaped him as he felt the tip of him push against her wet folds. So close, and yet miles to go. Her dress fell over their legs, hiding what they were doing from view. Lezard looked up, looked Lenneth in the eyes, wanting to memorize her expression at that moment.

Lenneth's face was flushed, pale cheeks with just a hint of pink to them. Her lips were parting open in a moan, an appreciative cry at the feel of him. And her eyes, large and luminous, a clear blue that held tiny reflections of his own face within them. Her hair curled around her face, tiny wisps of platinum luxury. Both hands now on her waist, fingers tightening, guiding her down slowly.

Lezard moaned, feeling her spread open, taking him in inch by delicious inch. Further down he eased her, until he filled her all the way to the hilt of him, Lenneth crying out, her eyes closing as she moaned. Her head fell back, her throat offered up to him, and he took it, kissing the hollow front of it. He could feel the hard back of the throne against him, but he didn't mind it. He had hoped their first time would have been in a soft bed, but his fears had led them to this moment, paranoia making the man worry that she'd change her mind before a suitable bedroom could be located.

But she hadn't, and now it was too late for no's, for protests and tears. He smirked against her throat, and told her, "I'm going to move now Lenneth." He saw her nod her head, breathing lightly. Lezard rolled his hips, pulling back, using his hands to help ease her off his length. He let out a hiss of pleasured air, body mourning the loss of the tight, warm fit of her. And then he was plunging back in, her body welcoming him, a perfect fit that nestled all around his length.

Lenneth sighed, she moaned, back arching, fingers digging into his shoulders. She squeezed and she held him, seeming as though she would never let him go, even as he slid in and out, building up a delicious friction that had them both crying out. Her breasts bounced, bosoms heaving from the force of her bouncing on his lap, Lezard's eyes drawn to the sight of them. He stared at the creamy whiteness of her breasts, and then he was falling, burying his face against one. His tongue darted out to taste her, even as he growled out, "Move your hips."

"Like this?" She asked, doing a move that had his toes curling in his boots.

"Yes..." Lezard groaned, pleased. He rained kisses down on her breasts, pressing his mouth against a nipple, laving attention on it. Over and over he pumped into her, hearing her cry out again and again. Lezard lost track of time, lost to the amazing feel of her, feeling as though he was enveloped by wet satin that clung to him, not wanting to let go. His hands were moving, caressing in circles on her back, holding her on his lap as he thrust into her.

Lezard could feel the tremor in Lenneth's thighs, feel her breathing speed up, seconds before she was arching her back, body spasming all around him. She cried out his name, enthusiastically pressing her lips against his, moaning out her release. Lezard eagerly drank down her cries, tongue thrusting into her mouth, rubbing against hers. He bounced her harder in his lap, feeling her clenching all around him, seeking to milk him of his seed. He resisted her siren's call, plunging in and out, bringing her a second time, and then he gave in. Spurting, crying out her name over and over, "Lenneth, oh Lenneth!"

Lezard pulled her in a tight hug, hips still moving, even as he started to soften, to go flaccid. Kisses all over her face, on her cheeks, on the tip of her nose, and of course her mouth. He laughed delighted, leaning back against the throne, holding her against his chest. She sighed, loose and relaxed, resting her head on his shoulder. "I love you Lenneth." He whispered into her ear.

She didn't say it back to him, much to his disappointment. It hurt, a lot more than any of her previous rejections had done. He touched her hair, one arm still on her back, stroking through the loose strands. Lezard realized he might have gained access to her body, but her heart...her heart still eluded him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia ran down the path, kicking up clouds of dirt in her wake. The path winded around the castle, flat stones being laid out sparsely along the trail, slowly turning it from stamped down dirt, to a well used cobblestone pathway as it drew closer to the town. Her booted heels clicked on the stones, the princess purposefully being loud, wanting all within distance to hear her coming.

She turned a corner, passing by the front entrance of the castle, wondering if the doors were still barred. The town loomed close, Alicia slowing her run to a walk. She wanted to put some distance between her and her friends, and yet she still wanted to be close enough to get back to them easily enough. She nervously glanced over her shoulder, seeing no signs of pursuit. That was a mixed blessing, the girl feeling bad over the trick she had pulled on Rufus and Arngrim.

_Forgive me._ She thought, bowing her head in silent prayer. She walked past empty houses, peering at their darkened windows, wondering if anyone hid inside. Her hands touched picket fences, curling around the wood posts, feeling regret at the destruction of her home.

Further into town she traveled, eyes darting from side to side, seeing blood splattered onto the stone, a dark red smear that spoke of the attack that had occurred just two short months ago. _Hard to believe my world turned upside down such a short time ago._ mused Alicia. She noticed the blood stains increased the deeper she went into town, a bloody trail leading her towards something. She idly followed it, until sudden realization struck her, a silent gasp escaping her lips. She was headed towards the town square, heading to the courtyard where many a bloody execution took place.

_Father!_ She thought, tears squeezing out of her eyes, body cringing back at the memory of his beheading. Alicia shook her head, turning on her heel, desperate to flee. She wanted to get as far away from that place as she could, and her legs tensed to run. She got a few feet forward, when a blurred shadow landed in front of her.

"Going somewhere Silmeria?!" Dallas demanded, his remaining hand held up before his chest, fingers curled into claws.

"Dallas!" Alica cried out, a mixture of fear and relief in her eyes. She took a hesitant step back, then forced herself to be still.

"You don't sound surprised to see me..." He noted.

"I've been waiting for you." She confessed. "Waiting and hoping you would appear before me."

"I've been waiting for you too..." Dallas replied. "Waiting so that I could kill you!" He lunged forward, swiping his hand at her front, trying to scrape his nails across her clothes. Alicia gasped, leaping to the side, seeing Dallas whirl past her.

"Dallas wait!"

"I'm tired of waiting!" He snarled, turning around. His sickly yellow eyes narrowed, rage blooming in the center. "No more Silmeria, no more!"

"I'm not Silmeria!" She cried out, still not drawing her sword. "It's me...Alicia...you remember, don't you..." She dodged his slashing claws, staying one step ahead of him at all times.

"A...Alicia?!" For a minute confusion shown on his face, and he stopped, staring at her.

"That's right..." She nodded hopefully, a small smile on her face.

His eyes narrowed, the hate back in them. "You and Silmeria are one and the same!"

"No that's not true...AHHH!" He slashed across her arm, the cuts stinging. Working on pure instinct, the princess drew her sword without thinking, ready to defend herself. "Dallas stop!" She held up her sword before her, hands steady, not betraying the shaking she felt deep in her soul.

"I won't stop until you're dead!" He roared, and rushed at her, screaming at the top of his lungs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alicia!? Alica!!" Rufus shouted again and again, taking frantic steps to the left and the right, hands held out before him. "Alicia!"

"Stop your bellowing!" Arngrim shouted, hands fumbling at the packs on his belt. He opened and closed the flaps, searching for something. "She's long gone by now."

"No...I can't believe it...how could she do something so stupid!" Rufus was still shouting, as though he has lost control of his voice along with his eyes.

"She's impulsive and stubborn. We should have seen this coming..." Arngrim winced, feeling his finger tips touch something sharp. "Where is it...I know I have some panacea on me..." His fingers dipped into another container, brushing against a bottle. He felt the label, feeling the slightly raised glass design on the front and smiled. "Here it is..."

"Hurry!" urged Rufus. "We have to go after her!"

"I'm rushing as fast as I can..." Arngrim muttered, thumb pushing the cap off the bottle. He carefully brought the panacea to his face, tilting back his head. He maneuvered the bottle over his eyes, hoping his aim was correct. He blinked, liquid splashing into his eye. Slowly he moved towards his right one, dripping more of the liquid into it. Slow blinking from him, the darkness fading, replacing with blurred surroundings.

Rufus stood with his back to him, hands on his hips, impatient as he tapped his foot. Arngrim walked towards him, touching his shoulders. The half elf jumped, startled. "Relax..." Arngrim said soothingly, turning the elf around to face him. "I'm just going to use this left over cure on your eyes..."

"Okay..." The half elf raised his face trustingly towards Arngrim, the warrior touching his face. He used his fingers to spread Rufus' right eye open wider, shaking the bottle, blearily seeing a fat drop fall from the container into Rufus' eye. He went to touch the man's left eye, bottle held over it.

"Explosion!" A voice screamed out, the spell causing the ground to shake with tremors as fire burst out of the crack that fissured open in the ground. With a scream and a yell, Rufus and Arngrim were knocked off their feet, slamming into the ground. The panacea bottle smashed to smithereens, the precious liquid spilling onto the dirt.

"Gyne!" snarled Arngrim, getting to his feet, hand reaching back for the handle of his sword.

"Gyne?!" repeated Rufus, half blind in one eye, the other's vision yet to stop blurring. "Is Dallas here too?!"

"Dallas is with the Valkyrie!" Gyne was laughing, a hissing sound that escaped between his clenched teeth. "But you needn't worry about her...not when your own deaths are at hand!" He thrust out his hand, the dark sleeves falling back to reveal gnarled skin, threaded with dark blue veins. "Frigid Damsel!"

A maiden made of pure ice appeared at his side, her hands inhumanly large. She lunged at Arngrim, claws slashing at his chest. He brought up his blade to block, seeing lines of ice form on the metal. The frigid damsel screamed out her fury, slashing again and again, desperate to claw him open before the spell sent her back to the netherworld.

Rufus had his bow in his hands, bad eye clenched shut. He briefly aimed his arrow at the ice maiden, but soon shook his head. With his vision distorted, he had a hard time keeping track of her movements, worried he might hit Arngrim instead.

"I tire of this!" shouted Arngrim, swinging his blade at the middle of the ice maiden's body. She screeched as he cleaved her in half, ice chipping off her frame. The two pieces of her body hit the ground, still twitching. Arngrim didn't bother to watch her death throes, he was already running at Gyne, bellowing at the top of his lungs.

"Explosion!" Gyne shouted, causing the beserker to fall back from the crack that appeared in the ground. Gyne continued that awful laughter, the sound grating on their ears.

"Let's see if you can stand the heat when it's turned on you!" shouted Arngrim, legs tensing up. "Finishing Strike..." He leapt forward, free hand going to the pouch on his belt, searching out the grenades he kept in stock for his finishing move. "Final-----"

"Fire storm!' shouted Gyne, and Arngrim let out a curse, jumping backwards as the flames licked up and down his body. He bit back a scream, not wanting to give the twisted mage the satisfaction of hearing his pain.

"Think you can dodge this?!" demanded Rufus, shooting out a barrage of arrows. They torpedoed towards Gyne, but fell flat, harmlessly slamming into the ground before him. "Damn it!" Rufus swore, knowing his depth perception was still off.

"Stay out of this Rufus!" Arngrim shouted, not wanting to get hit by the half elf's arrows. "I'll take care of this cockroach!"

"Yeah, you're doing a brilliant job of that!" retorted Rufus, notching another arrow on his bow string.

"Insects all of you!" shouted Gyne, casting another fire spell at Arngrim. Rufus let another arrow fly, and again he missed. Gyne let out that hissing sound, not even bothering with the half elf, considering Rufus no threat at all. Instead he focused all his energy on Arngrim, lobbing spell after spell at him.

Rufus gritted his teeth, hating being ignored. _I've got to do something._ He thought. _But what?!_ Memories came to him, of the time when he was a young boy, his teacher training him in the finer points of archery. She had tied a blindfold over his eyes, urging him to listen to the sounds of the forest, wanting him to learn how to rely on senses other than his eyes.

Rufus slowly closed his eyes, breathing softly. He strained his ears, letting the sound fade away, the elf listening to Arngrim's grunt and angry bellows, and Gyne's taunts. His focused narrowed even further, fixating on Gyne's grating laugher. "Leave the rest to me..." He whispered, raising his bow, turning in time with Gyne's movements. "Finishing Strike..." He pulled back his string, fingers tense. "Blinding Blaze!" He shouted the last out, fingers letting go of the wire, hearing it snap as the arrow came free.

He opened his eyes, Rufus seeing the colorful lights that accompanied his ultimate attack. They circled and swirled together, converging on the arrow head. It torpedoed towards Gyne, the wizard turning too late. With a loud thunk, the arrow head buried itself deep in his skin, impaling itself in Gyne's forehead. He let out a gurgled sound of pain, raising his hands to point at Rufus. Electricity crackled at his fingertips, weak but still there, the mage trying to get out another spell.

"Thu...Thunder Sto..."

"I don't think so!" Arngrim said, swinging his blade at Gyne's neck. It was a clean break, the head falling to the floor, his yellow eyes staring in shock at the sky. "Heh..." Arngrim spit at the ground, ignoring the body which toppled over. "Well that was a waste of time."

"Alicia!" Rufus reminded the warrior, and Arngrim nodded at the urgency in his voice.

"Let's go!" The beserker said, the two breaking into a run.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dallas, don't do this!" Alicia was parrying his one armed attacks, claws scraping against her thin blade. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"You should have known this would happen if you came back!" He snarled, frustrated with his inability to land a blow on her. "Should have known one of us would have to die!"

"No one has to die!" Alicia said, her voice pleading, desperate for him to listen. "I've come to help you!"

"Help?" Dallas arched an eyebrow and laughed. "I need no help from you!"

"Listen to me, please!" Her sword was constantly on the move, turning this way and that, blocking his attack. "There's a cure for the Ghoul Powder curse. I took it...you can too!"

"No! I don't need or want a cure!" Dallas retorted. "I've never felt more alive than I do now!"

"That's not true, it's the curse talking not you..." Alicia said.

"It's too late to cure me Valkyrie!" Dallas said. "The only thing I want now is your death!"

"No, I don't believe that!" She shrieked. "If you really wanted me dead, you'd use your magic! Some part of you still remains, desperately hanging on, not wanting to hurt me! Dallas, give in to that part of you that is still human...give in and let me help you..."

"A...Alicia...?" He paused, his face becoming confused.

"Yes..." She smiled, lowering her sword.

"You are a fool!" He back handed her across her face, knocking her to the ground.

"Ahhh!" She cried out, scrambling to get up. Suddenly his foot was pressing down on her sword arm, his full weight bearing down on her wrist. "Dallas!" Alicia cried, letting go of the handle of her sword.

"It ends here Alicia...It ends here!" His eyes blazed with malice, and he pushed down even harder on her wrist. Suddenly an arrow struck him in the front of his shoulder, Dallas letting out a cry, stepping off her arm.

"You're right about that Dallas!" Rufus stepped forward, green eyes the angriest Alicia had ever seen. He was already drawing out another arrow, placing it against the bow's string. "One way or another, it ends today!"

Arngrim was behind the elf, his sword fastened to his belt. His hands were clenched into fists, a grim smile on his face. "Just let us help you boy..."

"Help?" Dallas laughed. "Like you did last time?!" He held up his arm, showing off his missing hand. The end of it had been cauterized by a fire spell to keep the undead ghoul from bleeding to death. "No thank you!"

"That was a mistake..." Rufus said heatedly. "But if you don't step away from Alicia you'll lose more than a hand!" Dallas let out a wordless scream of rage, eyes dropping away from Rufus' face to look at Alicia. Another arrow slammed into his arm. "That's your last warning!"

"Rufus...don't hurt him!" begged Alicia, slowly scrambling to her knees.

"Don't hurt him?!" The half elf repeated in disbelief.

"He doesn't know what he's doing!" She insisted.

"The hell he doesn't!" muttered Rufus, drawing another arrow. "Now get away from him!" Rufus ordered her, glaring at Dallas.

She stood up, turning to look at the mage. "Dallas I..."

"Move!" Arngrim was running forward, reaching her side in an instant. He roughly shoved Alicia to the side, shielding her body with his. The clawed fingers scratched across his bare back, opening up the skin. Angrim growled, and Rufus let another arrow fly.

"Get him!" shouted the half elf.

Arngrim nodding, letting go of Alicia. He turned to face Dallas, taking a swing at his face. His fist connected with his cheek, other hand coming up to smash into his jaw. Dallas staggered, dizzy and stunned, Arngrim taking advantage of his confused state to run behind him. He looped his arms over Dallas' shoulders, pressing the mage against his chest. The ghoul screamed and cursed, trying to break free, but his struggles were weak and ineffectual against the heavily muscled warrior.

"Do it now!" Arngrim said through gritted teeth, fighting to keep Dallas still.

Alicia nodded, and approached the screaming mage. He tensed as she drew near, eyes narrowing into a glare. "I'll kill you!" Dallas snarled. "I'll rip out your eyes, and smash them under my heels! I'll have you heart for my breakfast, and bathe in your blood, I'll..."

"You'll shut the Hel up!" Rufus shouted angrily.

Alicia placed her hand on Dallas' shoulder, and the mage screamed as though her touch burned. He thrashed about wildly, desperate to break free of Angrim's hold. The beserker's arm muscles bulged, showing signs of the strain as he held onto the wizard. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, her fist closing around the shaft of the arrow embedded in his shoulder. Her arm tensed, and then she was ripping it free, letting out a cry at the same time Dallas did. Blood spluttered against her blouse, and she dropped the arrow, watching as blood began dripping out of his wound.

"Hurry Alicia...the potion!" urged Rufus, moving her into action.

"Right..." She said, reaching into her pack. She removed the precious potion, uncorking it. Nervous hands held it up to the wound, letting the blood drip into the bottle's opening. All eyes were fixed on the bottle, watching as the concoction inside changed color. More blood dripped in, and then green smoke was flaring out of the bottle, an awful smell assaulting them.

"Drink up..." urged Alicia. "It will make you feel better."

"Never!" Dallas snarled in defiance. He turned his head to the side, lips pressed firmly closed. Alicia was visibly frustrated, unsure of how to force her friend to drink the cure.

"Let me..." Rufus said, his bow and arrows put away. He grabbed Dallas' by the chin, turning his face towards Alicia. His other hand clamped down on his nose, holding his nostrils' close. Dallas fought him, muscles in his neck bulging, but at last he opened his mouth with a loud gasp. Alicia was ready for him, thrusting the opening of the bottle into his mouth. Rufus forced his head back, the bottle draining down Dallas' throat.

When it was empty, Alicia pulled it free, and stepped back, anxious concern on her face. Dallas began gagging, trying to cough up the cure. But it was too late, the potent potion quickly taking effect, traveling throughout his body. Suddenly his back bowed, Dallas screaming wildly, fighting to get free. His legs lashed out, Alicia and Rufus backing away, leaving Arngrim alone to hold down the mage.

His eyes opened wide, staring straight ahead as he struggled, the yellow pulsating, fighting to darken to a brown color. It changed back and forth, his body slow to reject the ghoul powder poison. As they watched his skin began smoothing out, the bulging veins disappearing, leaving only the faintest of scars. He continued to scream, almost breaking free of Arngrim's grip.

Dallas slumped weakly in the warrior's arms, wheezing heavily. Alicia took a nervous step forward, touching his face, smoothing back the bangs that draped over one half of his face. She let out a gasp, relieved to see his eyes were human once more. "It worked..." She whispered, tears trailing down her face. "It worked!"

"Urm..." Dallas moaned, slowly becoming aware of his surroundings. "Alicia...what...what happened?!"

"It's a long story." She told him, tears still falling free. "I'll tell you all about it..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.

Ahhh...I think I need to take a break from this fic. Just to decide on something for Lezard and Lenneth. I always imagined this fic ending with Lenneth being his relcutant Queen...buuuuuuuuuuuuuuut...I'm getting peer pressured by friends to make her fall in love with him! Which would drag the story on for much longer...so I gotta think on what to do...or maybe a sequel...hmmm...

Michelle

Ayane, ah...it depends...sometimes quick updates, sometimes a month or more goes by. I've been struggling with my writing this past week, so I think it's the end of the fast updates unless a small miracle happens. If I was writing the old fashioned way, my living room floor would be littered with crumpled note paper, thrown in my tantrums over how mad I'm getting over what I fail to write. (I'm too hard on myself, I know!) And yes, Rufus acts fast! Makes up for the slowness in the game! Hee!

Guarlgirl, or should I say Cupcake Ninja? You changed your name! You and Lezard both been waiting for that! An ah, you sly dog you, wanting to take Rufus for your very own! ;-)

Iris, my Goddess I shall do my best! "munches on my gummi bear."

Kaelin...your review caused me to giggle evilly. Yes...Lenneth sure drives him nuts in this regard, but she finally gave in:)

Eckhardt okay, calm down...breathe..."hands you a paper bag." I'm sorry to make you worry about this story. But as I've stated in previous chapters, this fic gives me no end of troubles for writing it, but I will not purposefully abandon it. With the latest chapters, it's the first time I've felt confident about this story, after struggling so long to write it.

But boy, it must have been a thrill to come and suddenly see so many new chapters. Hope that doesn't sound conceited, I'm just imagining how I'd feel if stories I like that are no longer updated, suddenly got a new chapter. I hate when authors stop working on fics, but I can understand they got busy or lost interest. Doesn't keep me from wishing they had written more.

As for what's happening to you..."evil look" Didn't you know...this fic casts a spell to turn people into a fan of the Lezard Lenneth pairing! I will achieve world domination that way:D Oh...and I could listen to Lezard's voice actor read the phone book...his voice is that good..."dreamy look."

I like Freya too! I've been trying to pair her up with Lucian in another story, but so far they're just friends. And I will continue to blush and giggle at your marriage proposal.


	23. Chapter 23

Lezard found that now that he had her, he couldn't get enough of Lenneth. One taste simply wasn't enough to quench his desire. He had to have her, again and again, knowing not who to thank as she gave in each time, allowing his touches, even welcoming them. He loved her passionately, intense fervor that had him chasing her from room to room, laughing and catching at her body, swinging her around to press against his front as they explored the many grand rooms of Valhalla.

He still hadn't been able to locate a bedroom, but that didn't matter. Any room was good enough, indeed they christened many rooms with their intense adoration of each other. Lezard kissed her breathless, hands roaming all over her body as he sought to make up for lost time. So many days wasted, so many experiences lost when they could have been together.

The only blight on an otherwise joyful day was her refusal to say that she loved him. Lezard spoke to Lenneth often of his love for her, whispering heartfelt proclamations over and over, sometimes shouting out his love for the world to hear. His voice echoed in the hall, speaking of love, and all she would do was look away as though refusing to acknowledge his heart.

Lezard told himself it didn't matter, that her heart was bound to follow her body and surrender to him. He shoved his uneasiness downwards, locking it away, concentrating on her and the delightful way she moved against his body. He lifted her up, holding her effortlessly against the wall, feeling Lenneth wrap her arms and legs around him. Her legs crossed over each other, locking in place over his back, the heels of her shoes digging into his rear.

Lezard groaned into her mouth, his hands under her skirt, body sliding into place with hers. Lenneth cried out, feeling him bury himself deep inside her, Lezard's mouth against the front of her throat, lips biting and sucking at the tender flesh there. Deep kisses against her pulse point, he began to move, slowly grinding himself in and out of her, hearing her gasp and moan. Her fingers wound themselves in his hair, gently massaging his scalp, her hips starting to move in a rhythm that matched his own.

They were lost to the feel of each other, Lezard grunting out Lenneth's name, when a voice suddenly coughed. A loud clearing of one's throat, Lezard and Lenneth freezing, her blue eyes looking wide and startled. Lezard didn't miss a beat, still continuing to move in and out of Lenneth, even as he turned to glance at the one who intruded on their very private moment.

It was a a man, a deeply tanned youth barely out of boyhood, with short black hair who leaned against the door frame, eyes amused as he watched the lovers go at it. "Loki!" Lenneth gasped out his name, face blanching of all color, moments later letting out a cry. She turned her face, ashamed and glancing away from the Trickster God. Lezard looked him over, eyes narrowing as he studied the youth.

"Do you mind?" Lezard gritted out through clenched teeth, fighting back a moan.

"Oh by all means, please don't allow me to interrupt." smirked the God. It made Lezard growl, the man fighting back the urge to destroy this grinning fool on the spot. He could hear Lenneth inhaling, sharp breaths as she tried to stifle her moans and it drove Lezard all the madder to think that someone else was privy to hearing her most private sounds.

With a loud curse that startled the smirk right off Loki's face, Lezard was pulling out of Lenneth, hastily easing her skirt downwards to cover her legs. He had the presence of mind to stuff himself back in his pants, and then he turned, face enraged as he advanced on the Trickster God.

"Calm yourself, oh Lord of Creation." Loki said, hastily throwing up his hands in surrender. "I meant no disrespect to you or your lady."

"Could have fooled me." muttered Lenneth, staying plastered against the wall, avoiding looking at Loki.

"Lord of Creation?" Lezard said, some of the anger dying down in his eyes. He smiled, liking that title very much indeed.

"You are the one that has overthrown Odin, are you not?" Loki asked. "The God who surpasses all others in strength and cunning..."

"I am." Lezard nodded, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Lord Lezard..." Loki shocked them both by dropping down to his knees, arm swept out before him as he bowed his head. "Allow me to be the first..." He jerked his head up, sharp eyes looking at Lenneth over Lezard's shoulder. "The second to welcome you to your new kingdom."

Lezard heard Lenneth make a scoffing sound, glancing at her to see her cheeks red with embarrassment. "Hmm..." His hand glowed, Lezard reaching into the ether, peeling back realities to find the spot that Gungnir was kept in. "I've been offered such welcome before. By your comrades..." He saw Loki's eyes widen in appreciation of Gungnir. "It was in fact nothing more than mere deceit meant to lull me into defeat and death. Why should I believe any different of you?"

"My Lord, surely you can tell that I am earnest when I say I had nothing to do with those traitor's plans. I myself fled Valhalla rather than face you in a fight." answered Loki.

"And yet here you are. Ready and willing to pledge allegiance to me now? Convenient that." noted Lezard.

"We all felt the tremors of Yggsdrasil dying..." Loki quickly explained. "Many sought to investigate such an occurrence. I myself volunteered to be the first to witness what has occurred." He remained on his knees, though his eyes were boldly locked onto Lezard's. "Gungnir itself has the power to tell if one speaks the truth or not. Ask it if I willingly follow you...If I lie, it will strike me down where I kneel."

"Is this true?" Lezard wondered out loud, turning to glance at Lenneth. "Has Gungnir the power to tell truth from lie?"

"Yes." Lenneth said. "Merely stab it's point into Loki's body." A faint smile was on her lips, Lenneth liking the thought. "If he speaks true, than Gungnir will pass harmlessly though him. If not...well..." She broke off with a shrug, not needing to paint a picture of what will happen.

"Fine then..." Lezard tightened his grip on Gungnir's handle, pressing the blade against Loki's throat. "Answer me this Gungnir. Is Loki really ready to debase himself and follow my lead?"

"I swear it..." whispered Loki, not quite hiding the wince as Lezard thrust the blade into his skin. It passed easily through, ether glowing around the tip, immaterializing the weapon's edge. All seemed to sigh in relief as Lezard drew back the weapon, Loki lifting his shaking hand to his throat, feeling for an injury that was not there.

"Well, then..." Lezard grinned. "It seems I have my first loyal subject. Rise Trickster God, rise and hear my commands."

"At once Lord Lezard." Loki said, straightening to stand.

"I want you to gather up the missing Gods. Urge them to return to Valhalla." Lezard grinned. "It's time they met their new King and Queen."

"Queen?" Loki turned surprise eyes at Lenneth. "Her?!"

"Is there a problem Loki?" Lezard demanded, tone curt.

"Nothing my Lord." Loki shook his head, once again all eyes for Lezard. "It's just we've never had a Queen before."

"You'll find my reign is one of many firsts." smirked Lezard. "Now go. Gather your brethren and let them know they need not return to Asgard should they harbor any traitorous thoughts."

"At once my Lord." Loki agreed, and did a half bow. He nodded at Lenneth, still bent over. "My lady..." And with a shimmer of red and black ether, he disappeared from the room.

"He's not to be trusted." Lenneth spoke up, voice quiet in the room. "No matter what Gungnir says, Loki will eventually betray you. He..." She fell quiet as Lezard raised a hand, turning to smile at her.

"I know all about Loki's traitorous ways." Lezard stated. "He is the one to cause Ragnarock, is he not?" She nodded, and he merely grinned at her. "Fear not Lenneth. He won't be causing the end of the world on my watch." A laugh then from the mage. "Not when I have so much to lose." He stepped closer to her, hand raising up to touch her face, back of his fingers grazing her cheek.

Lenneth sighed, eyes still troubled. "You're going to do something bad again aren't you...?" He merely laughed, shaking his head as he refused to answer her. Lezard stepped closer to her, free hand reaching for her waist, pulling her against his body. He lowered his head, kissing her, seeking to distract her from asking any further questions.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was eerily quiet in the underground cavern of Dipan, silent except for the sound of their footsteps, and the soft murmur of Alicia keeping up a steady stream of conversation. Rufus tried not to be obvious as he walked, fighting back the constant need to turn around and stare at his fiancee and the mage. Dallas walked side by side with the princess, looking dazed by what she was telling him. Rufus couldn't help but notice the blush on the man's face, the mage clearly happy to be next to Alicia.

It made him bite back angry growls, his attacks extra vicious as he unleashed his arrows on what little monsters they did come across. Occasionally he caught sight of Arngrim's face, the man smirking knowingly. Rufus gave him a look, muttering to himself that he was most certainly not jealous of Dallas.

"And then we reached Asgard..." Alicia was saying. "Oh Dallas, if only you could see it. It truly is the most beautiful sight in the world..." Her eyes shined in remembrance, recalling the beauty that had been laid out before them when they had finally exited Bifrost.

"I'd like that Alicia. I'd like that very much." A morose sounding sigh from Dallas. "But I fear my time as one of the undead has forever stained my soul. I fear Nifleheim awaits me upon my death."

"Don't say that!" Alicia protested. "Nothing is set in stone. Nothing!" She grabbed at his remaining hand, lacing her fingers with his. "Your soul is that of a good man's. I know it is..."

"Thank you Alicia." Dallas smiled faintly, and Rufus scowled.

"Heh..." A deep chuckle from Arngrim, the warrior's shoulders shaking as he tried to repress his laughter. "Glad I don't have any women trouble to worry about."

"What are you saying?" demanded Rufus, whipping his head around to glare at the beserker. "Alicia and I aren't having any problems..."

"Yeah, but from the look on your face..." Arngrim grinned. "Let's just say your skin is as green as your eyes!" He tsked. "Careful there, women don't like jealous guys."

"What would you know?" demanded Rufus angrily. "I don't see you with any girls around."

"Hey I get plenty of action with the ladies." Arngrim was quick to retort. "I'll have you know in some parts of the world I am a very wanted man."

"Yes, where your pirating ways caught up with you." Rufus shot back.

Arngrim gave him a look. "That's not what I meant and you know it!" Rufus merely smirked in reply, and Arngrim took a playful swipe at him with his fist. "Keep a girl in every port, that's my motto."

"Yeah, but that's not my way." Rufus shook his head. "Haven't you ever felt a connection with someone...a deeper one that meant you knew she was the one?"

Arngrim was quiet as they walked, thinking it over. Time passed enough for them to confront three monsters, the party of four easily dispatching the fiends with their attacks. "There was a woman..." He admitted at last. "I thought there could have been more but..."

"But what?" asked Rufus.

"She turned out not to be who I thought she was." Arngrim said.

"What do you mean?" Rufus demanded. "Arngrim tell me! Who was she?!" Arngrim mumbled something under his breath, then coughed to cover his embarrassment. Rufus' eyes widened, and he gasped. "Don't tell me you just said Leone!?" Rufus started laughing, hard enough to draw Alicia's and Dallas' attention. He waved at the two of them, signaling it was nothing. Alicia nodded, and resumed her conversation with the mage, though she kept glancing at her fiancee curiously.

"Leone...Hrist Valkyrie...Ha ha ha!" Rufus still could not quite contain his laugher, making Arngrim growl with impatience. "No wonder she was in such a hurry to take you to Valhalla with her. Couldn't get enough of her big ole' stud muffin!"

"Quiet!" snapped Arngrim, eyes narrowed into a glare. "This is the last time I share anything with you!"

"Ah...don't be that way." Rufus said, sobering up slightly. "It just...it makes sense in a way now, some of the things Hrist did. She was sweet on you..."

"I guess..." Arngrim admitted reluctantly. "Whatever." He shook his head, his intent obvious to change the subject. "What are we gonna do with him now that we've cured him?" He jerked his thumb at Dallas, and Rufus sighed.

"Dunno...I suppose Alicia will want to help him settle into a new life."

"You sound thrilled about that." noted Arngrim.

"That obvious, huh?" Rufus nodded, sighing once more.

"Heh...I can read you like a book." retorted Arngrim. "You're just lucky Alicia doesn't notice how you really feel about her childhood chum."

"Yeah...I know." agreed Rufus, and he glanced over his shoulder at his bride to be once more. She was still talking excitedly, her face animated as she gestured with her sword. Dallas was watching her intently, nodding his head occasionally.

"Alicia..." Dallas said her name, interrupting her mid sentence. "You still wear the Ring of Mylinn, do you not?"

She paused, expression surprised. "Yes...yes I do..." A fond smile was on her lips, and she caressed the ruby red stone with her fingertip.

"But you've been cured of the ghoul powder have you not?" asked Dallas. "Surely there is no need to wear it now...?"

"It's a symbol of a promise..." Alicia explained. "Two of them actually..."

"Promise?"

"Yes..." Still smiling, her cheeks turning pink. "I'm going to be the guardian of the Dragon Orb. But what's more..." She let out a giggle, face radiating happiness. "Rufus and I are to be wed!"

"Wed?" Dallas blinked, trying for a neutral expression. "Oh um...how...happy I am for you..."

"Thank you!" Alicia said, and she rubbed the stone one last time.

"When will the marriage take place?" He asked, curious.

"Oh...I...I don't know." Her eyes sought out Rufus' back, and as though feeling her gaze on him, he turned, the half elf offering a warm smile to her. "As soon as possible I hope. Maybe even once we reached Solde!"

"How...nice..." Dallas said, his words slow and forced.

Alicia picked up on his discontent, slowing to a stop to gaze at him uncertainly. "You don't sound very happy for me..."

"Forgive me..." Dallas bowed his head, bangs brushing his eyes. "It's just...I don't know if that man is worthy of the Princess of Dipan."

"We've been through a lot together!" Alicia said, surprised to find her temper flaring up. "Rufus has more than proven his worth!"

"Ah...of course..." Dallas bit back a sigh. "You know best after all, your highness."

"Now don't you, your highness me!" She snapped, hands on her hips. "Don't go getting all formal on me just because you disagree with my choice in husbands."

"Sorry..." Dallas allowed himself a small smile.

"I'm a big girl now..." She continued. "Able to make my own choices. I don't need you deciding what's best for my life now." It was a subtle jibe at the decision he had made in telling her father to send her away.

"Again, my apologies." He said, intending to placate her.

"Right." She nodded, and resumed walking. "I hope you will come to the wedding." She smiled, seeing Dallas nod. "And we won't just dump you in Solde to survive on your own...Arngrim has lots of money..." She confided this with a whisper. "He never misses a chance to loot the gold off the monsters we slay. We can set you up in a comfortable life wherever you would like..."

"Hmm...Crell Monferaigne might be a good spot for me." Dallas considered out loud. "I could set up a potions shop. Peddle myself out as a magician for hire."

"Are you sure that will make you happy?" Alicia wondered. "I mean it's quite a leap from being a court magician to a lowly peddler of magic..."

"Yes, but look at where all that honor and prestige has gotten me?" He lifted up his arm, showing her the grisly sight of his missing hand. "A lost hand and homeless, exiled from my place of birth. I think a simple life will suit me far better than the one I have escaped from."

"You're right." Alicia nodded. "I hadn't thought of it like that...and...I'm sorry about your hand. It's my fault you lost it..."

"I would gladly lose both hands if it meant preventing my ghoulish self from doing permanent harm to you." Alicia's cheeks reddened at his words, and she ducked her face, shyly hiding behind her hair.

"We're almost at the end of the tunnel." Arngrim called out. "Stay sharp everyone...there'll be wolves in the woods that guard this path."

"We'll handle them just fine." Rufus said confidently. "And then we can stop at Solde for another rest."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Always To Be Continued...

Huh...short little chapter, but it moves the story forward. I had a hard time with the foursome scene. Spent like a day wondering what to do, but once I started writing it, it just flowed. I wasn't expecting another chapter this soon, but I have a bad cold, and been spending a lot of time in bed. And I found myself thinking about the story, and it gave me some ideas I had to try and write out. I'm not sure if I will come back and try to make this chapter longer. Sometimes short is nice, plus the next Lezard Lenneth scene should be with all the Gods coming back...and I'd rather have that in the next chapter, than tack it on to this one just to make it longer.

---------Michelle

Kaelin, wonderful eh? "smiles" Yes, separate things, which Lezard is having a hard time accepting. Heh...it amuses me though to think of them going at it like rabbits all over Valhalla now. ;-p

Iris, thank you!! "pigs out on gummi bears."

Cupcake Ninja, I don't know if Dallas will confess. Hadn't really planned on it, but hey you never know...he might just suffer and pine away for her. Aw...Lezard and Lenneth, no regret yet...but I'm telling you this as a potential spoiler...she will not be thrilled when she learns what he did to those three Gods! And yes, Lezard will freak out if she gives him the cold shoulder again. He wants his snuggles, and he wants them all the time! ;-p


	24. Chapter 24

Bells were chiming, ringing out again and again, faster and louder, musical jingles that accompanied the act of teleportation. One by one, Gods appeared, ether swirling around their bodies, their movements cautious as they looked around. Nervous smiles crossed each other's faces, friends recognizing friends, taking comfort in seeing so many familiar faces. They huddled close, the women touching each other, taking comfort from holding hands, the men standing distant and aloof, trying to appear confident.

Worried glances slid across the throne room, taking in the changes done to it's decor. Ominous stone guardians stood at the bottom of the dais, and if one stared long enough, they seemed to move, features blurring, expression twitching into ferocious growls. It was warning enough to stay far, far away from the stairs, the Gods content to mill about in the center of the room.

Soft murmurs accompanied the ringing sounds, low volume conversations as the Aesir wondered where their host was. The throne was noticeably absent of an occupant, looking forlorn in it's emptiness. Also isolated was a man, a God who was half Aesir and half Vanir. Loki leaned against a pillar, distancing himself away from his Aesir brethren, an amused smirk on his face as he watched them. He could taste the once confidant Gods' apprehension, relishing their discontent.

He watched as Eir teleported into the room, her platinum blonde hair easy to pick out among the golden haired Goddesses. Ull was at her side, the boy God nervous and afraid. Loki saw Eir speak kindly to the boy, his crumpled face smoothing out as some of his tension eased. A girl pushed her way through the crowd of Gods, her tight tunic brown and form fitting, her hair a similar shade, wound back in a skinny braid. She paused by Eir's side, tugging on her sleeve, face anxious as she questioned the Goddess. Eir's face was sad, and she slowly shook her head no, the girl's shoulders sagging, her head hanging low. Ull touched her back, trying to soothe her, but already the girl had vanished into the crowd.

All in all, Loki counted about fifty Gods, all the important figures, along with some lesser known Aesir had gathered at his request. He stifled his laughter to think how quick they had been to obey him in this regard, little questioning the order to come home. The fools were happy to be back in their paradise, only hesitating to see what their new ruler would be like.

Loki stifled a groan, seeing Hermoor, one of the sons of Odin coming his way. The man was large where Loki was slender, all muscles and little brain. His hair was raven black, trimmed short and neat, and a van dyke beard coated his chin. He was moving with a purpose, fists pumping as he swung his arms, eyes locked on Loki. For one brief moment Loki wished he hadn't isolated himself from the crowd, knowing he had nowhere to run to as Hermoor drew closer to him.

"Loki!" Hermoor's voice boomed out, loud and startling the other Gods.

Loki sighed, and raised a hand in greeting. "Hello Hermoor."

"How long are we supposed to wait here?!" demanded the God, his hands on his hips. His blue eyes bored into Loki's, narrowed into an impatient glare. "Just where is this...this Lezard anyway?!"

"Why do you think I would know?" questioned Loki, trying not to wince from the volume of Hermoor's voice. "I'm only his messenger. I do not make his appointments."

"But he told you to have us gathered here, did he not? He should be here!" Hermoor snapped.

"And be here he shall." Loki retorted. "Just give it time..." He smirked. "After all, time is the one thing we Gods are in an abundance of."

Hermoor opened his mouth to retort, stray spittle flying from his lips. But before he could give voice to his words, the crowd gasped, voices going silent. It was almost eerie, and as one, they all turned to gaze at the dais. Loki found his body turning against his will, his head peering at the throne. His nose twitched, he could smell ether in the air, a powerful surge of it, that stifle the remnants of the ether the other Gods had used in transporting themselves here.

"Just what is going on?!" demanded Hermoor, the veins in his neck bulging as he strained against the spell that had his body transfixed.

"It would appear our ruler has arrived..." Loki murmured, watching as an explosion of gold sparkles rained down on top of the dais. The ether formed the outline of a couple, swirling around their bodies, bringing them into focus. Lezard stood straight and proud, his arm around Lenneth's waist, his other hand holding onto Gungnir. The Aesir murmured at the sight of the divine lance, reassured that it had been returned to Asgard.

Their gazes shifted from the sacred treasure to the man---the God who held it, studying him curiously. Lezard also looked over the Gods, his lips curling into a smirk as he counted their numbers. He had little reason to fear them if he could hold them all captive so effortlessly. With a nod, Lezard released his spell, the Aesir all moving into animation at once, talking loudly over each other, angry that their wills had been temporarily seized.

"Welcome my subjects!" Lezard shouted, his voice echoing in the room. "I am honored so many of you have decided to join me in my new kingdom."

"As if we had a choice!" A voice shouted from the crowd, and gasps were heard, Gods and Goddesses anxiously parting ways, stepping away from the one who dared to speak up. Loki shook his head, seeing the golden haired God of Radiance, Baldur standing in the middle of the floor. He glowed, shining with an inner brilliance of light that left Loki squinting. His electric blue eyes were angry, glowing with power.

"And just who are you?" Lezard asked calmly, allowing Lenneth to slip free of his arm.

"I am Baldur! Son of Odin!" The God stuck out his chest, a keen sense of self importance all around him.

"Ah yes...I had almost forgotten Odin had spawned himself some sons..." Lezard hardly seemed impressed by the God.

"This...interloper...this HUMAN dares to come before us...us the mighty pantheon of the Gods, playing us all as though we were mere puppets." Baldur was shouting, gesturing angrily at Lezard. "He plays at being a God...at being our King...giving us the choice to follow him or die...well...I think not!" He drew the sword on his hip, the blade shining and silver. "I for one will not allow this fool to sit upon my father's throne!"

With a large bellow, Baldur was hurtling forward, running past stunned Gods and Goddesses, his eyes locked on Lezard. The Aesir were frozen, unsure of who to root for, a self serving lot at the heart. They would wait and watch, applauding whoever the winner of the outcome of this duel proved to be. Out of the corner of his eye, Loki saw Hermoor move, charging towards the staircase. He had no weapon, his large fists being enough to rend a man apart piece by piece.

"Little brother, I shall help you avenge father!" Hermoor shouting, fast on the heels of Baldur.

"This should prove amusing." muttered Lezard, and he began walking down the carpeted staircase, cape flaring out behind him. His fingers tightened on Gungnir, Lezard bringing the lance up before his body. He met Baldur in the middle of the staircase, sparks shooting up as they crossed weapons.

"You are a disgrace to us all!" Baldur snarled, lifting his sword up over his head. "You defile everything that is good about the Gods!"

Lezard laughed, parrying his blade. "Odin was the true disgrace!" He brought up his left hand, ether glowing all around it. "Or didn't you know what daddy was up to, little man?!" An explosion of blue, Baldur being knocked down the stairs, rolling past his brother. Hermoor let out an enraged scream, running faster, hands seeming to grow in size to twice their original mass.

"Prepare to die!" Hermoor shouted, bringing his hands down two fisted at Lezard's head. Lezard let out a startled yelp, jumping back. Hermoor's fists slammed into the staircase, and a rumble was heard, intense vibrations shaking the dais, causing Lezard and the newly risen Baldur to stumble. Hermoor stomped up the staircase, his shadow looming over Lezard, the mage glancing up in time to get a fist crashing into his face. Loki winced, seeing Lezard fall on his rear, his hand going to his cheek, eyes looking stunned.

Hermoor laughed, and flexed his muscles, going to punch Lezard again. Suddenly blood spurted out his mouth, drops of it splattering on the front of Lezard's suit. Lezard knelt before the God, arm trembling as he held up Gungnir. The divine spear had been thrust through the God's midsection, impaling him cleanly through the back. "No..." whispered Hermoor, and Lezard was rising, wearing a malicious smile on his face.

"YES!" He hissed, and planted his foot in Hermoor's stomach. With a push he was withdrawing Gungnir from his body, the fallen God toppling backwards down the staircase.

"Brother!" Baldur shouted, torn over which way to run to. Eir timidly approached Hermood's body, kneeling down over him. Her hands glowed, and she whispered words, but ultimately she failed. She looked up, locking eyes with the God of Radiance and shook her head no. "NO!!" screamed Baldur, and he turned, face enraged as he glared at Lezard. "You will pay!"

"I think not!" Lezard retorted, shooting ether blast after ether blast at Baldur. "You will join your family in death!"

"Ha ha ha!" Baldur paused, letting the ether hit him. He staggered and stumbled, but did not die. "You are a fool if you think you can kill me..." He grinned, teeth flashing in his wide smile.

"I see overconfidence runs in the family." Lezard retorted. "Odin thought he was invincible too...look at how that turned out..."

"You will not speak my father's name!" hissed Baldur, stomping up the staircase. Little by little he was drawing nearer to Lezard, the ether knocking him back. But for every step he faltered, he took two more, making slow progress towards his goal.

Loki pushed away from the pillar, his footsteps silent as he drew closer to the staircase. He like the other Gods had been watching this fight with keen interest. However, unlike the other Aesir, he saw his chance, and he meant to take it. He shook his arm, dagger falling out of his sleeve into his waiting hand. The Trickster God shifted, holding the dagger behind his back as he crept nearer to the staircase.

Baldur and Lezard were before each other, dueling with their weapons. Spear against sword, twirling and clanging together, only to be pried apart at the last minute. Lezard slashed at Baldur's skin with the point of Gungnir, seeing his skin split open only to heal moments later. His eyes widened, surprised and Baldur laughed.

"I cannot be killed...it is useless...you will die...and I will rule in your stead!" Baldur smirked, pulling back his arm, trying to find a way past Lezard's defense. Suddenly he screamed, and he fell to his knees, eyes shocked. From behind Loki could be seen, calmly holding onto a bloodied dagger.

"Mistletoe blade." Loki said by way of explanation, disdain on his face as he removed the blood with a handkerchief. "It is the only thing living or dead that can kill Baldur."

"Loki..." Baldur gasped out his name, sword clattering to the floor as he knelt on all fours. "You traitor..."

"Hardly." The Trickster God nodded at Lezard, a smile on his face. "I am true to my King...Lord Lezard..."

Baldur coughed and sputtered, finding Lezard's boot planted firmly in his face. With a shove, he was kicked off the staircase, landing to crash down next to his brother's already cold body. Eir made to move towards him, and Lezard spoke up, his voice harsh and angry. "Take one more step towards him Goddess, and you will be the next to die."

"Lezard no!" Lenneth protested from the top of the dais. "Hasn't there been enough killing?!"

"It appears there has not been." Lezard shouted. "They force my hand. It is the Gods and their traitorous ways that force me to resort to bloodshed!" He turned, cape whirling about, eyes glowing with an insane light. "Well no more! We will put a stop to this right now...I will know who is loyal, and who here seeks to betray me!"

"A word my liege..." Loki said, bowing to Lezard. "I would gather up Odin's family, and summarily execute them at once." A loud gasp from the Aesir, angry muttering being heard.

"SILENCE!" bellowed Lezard, and with a wave from his hand, they all fell silent at once. "Go on..." Lezard nodded to Loki, listening eagerly to his words.

"There is still Borr and Buri to deal with. Vili too. They would contest you for the throne and the right to avenge Odin." Loki gestured at the crowd of Gods. "They did not even bother to show...but they can be found easily enough..." Loki smirked. "And unlike Baldur, they will not be difficult to kill. As for the rest of the Aesir..." He gave a lazy shrug of his shoulders. "You can do whatever you like..."

"Sound advice." nodded Lezard. "I will do that...but first...I think it's time I reveal what other fate awaits those who challenge me..." He slowly levitated into the air, ether swirling around his body. He kept a firm grip on Gungnir, other hand constantly moving, fingers flexing as he shaped archaic runes in the air. The shower of sparkles rained down onto the floor surrounding the staircase, the bodies of Baldur and Hermoor slowly disintegrating. Soon not even their bones were left behind, and still ether continued to pour onto the floor.

It crashed and it pooled together, swirling upwards to form a round bubble. It glowed, blindingly brilliant light flashing in the room, forcing the Gods to close their eyes shut from it. When they risked opening their eyes, they saw three people standing, their hands cuffed together with a length of chain that attached to the collars around their necks. They stood with their heads bowed, expressions downcast, and the woman's cheeks were red with embarrassment.

"Freya?!" gasped Lenneth, recognizing the Goddess immediately.

"Sister!" screamed a high pitched voice, the brown haired Goddess shoving her way through the crowd.

Freya lifted her head up at the sound, her face dirty with soot, her eyes lacking the spark of vitality to them. "Frei?" She shook her head, chains rattling. "No don't! Don't come any closer!"

Frei ignored her words, breaking free of the crowd to run towards her sister. She was crying, tears staining her cheeks, and she threw her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly. "I feared you were dead..." She whispered in Freya's ear.

"I wish I was..." Freya whispered back, a bitter smile on her face.

"But why are you chained?" Frei pulled back to stare into her sister's face. "Tyr...Thor...what is going on?" She glanced up at Lezard, seeing him watching. "Release my sister at once!"

"Silence Frei!" snapped Loki before Lezard could speak. "Do not dare to presume to give orders to our King!"

"It's all right..." Lezard waved his hand in a benevolent gesture. "She is young and overcome by being reunited with her sister. I can allow a few...slip ups of the tongue..." He began walking down the staircase, steps slow and deliberate as he moved. "Notice anything...different about them?"

Frei blinked, hesitating. "Are you talking to me?" Lezard nodded. "Well...they look a little scruffy...dirty...but..."

Loki was sighing. "They're mortal you little fool! Anyone can see that!"

"Mortal?" Gasped Frei, touching her sister's face. "No...Tell me it's not true..." Freya gazed back at her sadly, hearing the murmur of the Aesir as they digested this news.

"I have taken the power of your four most powerful Gods...I've killed three Gods...render the other three mortal...would anyone here still like to face me...would anyone dare defy me and risk incurring my wrath?!" demanded Lezard, reaching the bottom of the staircase. He stared at the Gods and Goddesses, a hint of impatience on his face.

"No..." Eir said softly. "You have more than made your point..."

"Yes..." agreed Vidar. "I will stand with you, Lord Lezard."

"To Lord Lezard!" shouted the God of the Moon, Mani. He raised his sword in the air, and there was a brief moment of silence. And then one by one, other weapons were raised, voices crying out. "TO LORD LEZARD!!"

Lezard laughed, expression jubilant as he basked in the worship of the Gods. They were calling out his name, again and again, some crowding in close to touch him reverently. He ignored those touches, turning to gaze up at the dais where his queen stood. Lenneth was standing at the edge, a horrified expression on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was early evening by the time they reached Solde, the party of four weary and ready for a well deserved rest. Arngrim was in the lead, Alicia sandwiched between him and Rufus, both men on high alert for any unsavory characters. Dallas followed behind Rufus, bemused at their caution, still not ready to believe the Solde of the distant past was no more. It was already too dark to make out the decrepit state of disarray the town had fallen to, the shadows doing well to hide the filth and decay.

It was not long before they reached the inn they had spent the last several days at. The inn keeper was surprised but pleased to see them, counting them among his best customers. Arngrim started to pay for three rooms, when Dallas with a frown reminded him that they were now a party of four.

"Oh of course...how...silly of me to forget..." Arngrim locked eyes briefly with Rufus, the half elf scowling. He had been looking forward to sharing a room with Alicia, and he glanced at his fiancee. She shrugged and shook her head no, biting back a sigh.

"So that'll be four rooms this time?" The inn keeper's eyes gleamed with greed, having doubled his price this time around.

"Yes." Arngrim said, and set down a pile of gold on the counter. "Clean this time, and have them located close by each other."

"Yes yes, of course!" The inn keep snatched at the money, the gold disappearing lightning quick before their eyes. "Follow me." He stepped out from behind the counter, gesturing the party to follow him up the stairs. The wood creaked and groaned, sounding very much like it might collapse at any moment.

Up the stairs they traveled, reaching the third floor. The inn keeper shoved open doors, proudly showing off his finest rooms to his guest. They still looked like cesspools to Rufus, dingy and thread bare, the bed's sheets having plenty of moth ridden holes to them. But they were clean, and it was a safe haven for the night, one they couldn't over look.

"Good night Rufus..." Alicia, touching his hand, stepping on tip toe to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be in a little later." She whispered to him, her promise making him smile.

"I'm going to get something to drink." announced Arngrim, following the innkeeper back down the stairs. "You're free to join me if you like." He said to both men, as the princess disappeared into her room.

"Maybe later..." Rufus said, thinking as long as he had Alicia's visit to look forward to, he would not be leaving his room any time soon.

"I could go for a drink." Dallas confessed, nodding at Arngrim. "I'll be down shortly...Rufus...? A moment of your time if you please...?" He gestured at his room, wanting the half elf to step inside.

"Uh yeah...sure..." Rufus said surprised. He walked into the room, finding he felt nervous over the mage's invitation. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Your upcoming wedding to Alicia." Dallas said, his expression grim.

"Oh..." Rufus smirked. "She told you about that, did she?"

"Yes."

"And I take it you don't approve?" Rufus asked, gathering as much from the mage's face.

"Hardly." snorted Dallas, crossing his arms over his chest. "You're hardly a fitting match for her royal highness. You're a mongrel as far as I'm concerned, a peasant. Hardly the prestigious lineage that should marry into the royal family of Dipan."

"Yeah...right..." Rufus' tone was sarcastic. "In case you hadn't noticed, Dipan is no more. She's a princess of nothing, and she could do a far lot worse than marry someone as handsome and charming as me."

"Modest too, I see." muttered Dallas. "Rufus, I beg of you. Please reconsidered your proposal to Alicia. It's not too late..."

"Not to late for what?!" demanded Rufus, hands on his hips. "I love her."

"But is love enough?!" retorted Dallas. "What kind of life can you offer her? A life on the road slaying monsters? She's far too delicate to be put in continuous danger."

"You still see her as a helpless child." Rufus said. "She's grown up a lot, and can take care of herself."

"That remains to be seen." Dallas said stiffly.

"Were you watching when we were traveling through the underground tunnel?" Rufus angrily waved his right arm. "Did you not see how well she handled her sword?! She did all that without the aid of any Valkyrie or magic!"

"Be that as it may, she deserves to be set up in a real home, a place of wealth and refinement. Not out on the road with some halfling on a fool's errand, guarding some bauble!" Dallas said heatedly, his voice starting to raise.

"Have you asked Alicia what she wants?" demanded Rufus, his voice also getting louder. "Did you even listen to her answers?" He added snidely when Dallas nodded.

"At best she is infatuated with you. A crush nothing more." Dallas said.

"Even you don't sound like you believe that." scoffed Rufus.

"Please..." Dallas approached him, grabbing at his hand. Rufus tugged, uncomfortable with the mage's touch. "For the sake of Alicia, for the sake of Dipan, call off this wedding!"

"Nothing doing!" At last Rufus managed to free his hand, wiping it on the side of his pants as though it was covered in slime. "I love Alicia and she loves me. And I bet if she knew you were here trying to convince me to abandon her, she'd dump you in Solde without a cent to your name!"

"Is that a threat?" asked Dallas, body stiff, his eyes angry.

"Call it whatever you like." retorted Rufus. "Just don't get in my way and we'll get along just fine."

"Fine..." hissed Dallas, robes rustling as he whirled about to leave the room. "But I still say this marriage is cursed!"

"And I think you just want Alicia for yourself!" Rufus said, hot on his heels. He grabbed him by the shoulder, spinning the mage around. "Why don't you admit what this is really about? You're in love with her too!"

"I...I..." Dallas' face reddened, the mage stumbling on his words. "That is preposterous. She is merely a childhood friend...and I her loyal subject...nothing more can exist between us."

"That's right..." grinned Rufus. "Nothing can exist, because I have her heart. And I'll be damned if I let some jealous little punk like you cast doubts on our relationship!" He strode from the room, hearing Dallas snarl out his name.

"Rufus?" Alicia was out in the hall, clutching a towel to her chest. Her boots were off, the girl padding around barefoot as she headed toward the inn's bathroom. "Dallas? Is everything all right? I could hear the shouting all the way in my room..."

"You...you did?" Dallas' face paled, and even Rufus looked worried.

"Yes, though I couldn't make out the words." She blushed, and Rufus wondered if she had ventured out into the hall in an attempt to eavesdrop.

"Just a minor disagreement." Dallas said. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Oh?" She stared curiously at both men, looking back and forth between them. "It sounded serious from what I could hear."

"Just a rowdy game of cards, nothing more." The white lie slipped easily off of Rufus' tongue. "Dallas takes his games very seriously."

"Yes...I do." The mage was quick to agree. "And now if you'll excuse me...I think I'll go join Arngrim for that drink..." Dallas hurried away, robes flapping as he all but ran down the stairs.

"Rufus...what was the fight really about?" Alicia questioned him, worry in her blue eyes. "Please don't lie to me..."

"And please believe me when I say it's something you need not worry about." He pulled her to him, kissing her on the forehead. "Everything is going to be just fine...I promise."

"Okay..." She allowed him a quick kiss, and then stepped out of reach, giggling. "I'm going to take a nice hot bath. I don't suppose..." She blushed. "You'd care to join me?"

"I'd like that Alicia...I'd like that a lot." Rufus grinned.

"Race you to the tub then!" giggled Alicia, and in the blink of the eye, she was off running, blonde hair swirling behind her. Rufus counted to ten, and then took off after her, easily catching up to her with his longer gait. He swept her up into his arms, Alicia stifling back an excited squeal as he carried her towards the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lezard stared down at the woman who kneeled before him noting her purplish blue hair, that was wound back in a severe bun. She was Hlin, the Goddess of Consolation, and the last of the Aesir to be tested. "Do you swear to be loyal and true to me and my rule?" He asked, holding Gungnir before her throat.

"I swear it..." She said, glancing up to boldly meet his eyes. They were amber, with flecks of gold to them, swirling about like a maelstrom. Lezard nodded grimly, and thrust his spear forward, watching impassively as it immaterialized through her throat.

"Rise Hlin..." Lezard said, stepping back. "Rise and return to your duties in the hall of Sessrumnir."

"At once my Lord..." She stood, ether already swirling about her body, teleporting her out of the throne room. Lezard barely watched her go, taking a weary step towards his throne. It had been a long day, the testing of the Gods lasting for hours. Many has passed, among them Eir, Ull, Vidar, Mani, Vor, and Frei, but some had failed, dying in an instant on Gungnir's enchanted point.

Lezard let out a sigh, collapsing gratefully in his throne, casting Gungnir back to it's resting place. He peered down at the nearly empty room, noticing Loki still lingering at the foot of the dais. He ignored the Trickster God for now, turning to smile at Lenneth, reaching for her hand. He felt her pull back at his touch, and he frowned, tugging hard on her hand. He could feel the reluctance in her body as she moved towards him, Lezard guiding her to sit down across his lap.

"I'm so tired..." He murmured, lips pressed against her hair. He let go of her hand, hugging her around the waist with both arms. "I just want to hold you and go to bed." Lenneth was stiff in his arms, perched on the edge of his lap, body straining to get away from his. It only made him cling tighter to her, holding her captive in his embrace.

"My Lord and my Lady..." Loki knelt down at the bottom of the dais, head staring downwards at the floor. "Is there anything you require of me?"

Lezard looked up from Lenneth, staring down thoughtfully at Loki. "Hmm...a bed would be nice."

"At once..." Loki straightened, casting his ether about. Lenneth tensed up, not wanting the black and red dust to touch her, Lezard's voice attempting a soothing croon in her ear. "It's all right Lenneth...you're safe with me..."

"Why do I doubt that..." Her answer made him frown, but before he could respond, they vanished from the throne room, reappearing on the edge of a huge mattress. Loki stood before them, face expectant as Lezard gazed around the room. It was large, spacious with lavish furniture spread about. The walls were a soft bronze color, weapons decorating the windowless walls. A mural was painted on the ceiling, of naked nymphs and scantily clad Goddesses laying about on top of clouds. Soft gray carpet lined the floor from wall to wall, the fibers ankle deep.

"Odin's old bedroom." Loki said by way of explanation. "I thought it only fitting that you take his bed..."

Lezard laughed, delighted. "Why not? After all...I've taken everything else from the man!" Lenneth was quiet, body still pulling on his hands, trying to get away.

"If there is anything else you need..." Loki grinned. "You need only say my name, and I will come running at once."

"Fine." Lezard nodded, and with a wave dismissed Loki from the room. Lenneth seized her chance to flee from his lap, jumping to her feet. Lezard reached out to touch her back, and she whirled around, cerulean eyes blazing with anger.

"Don't touch me!" Lenneth snapped, fingers curling into fists.

"Lenneth?!"

"How could you?" Lenneth demanded, staring at him with a lost expression on her face. "How could you condemn Freya to mortality? Tyr and Thor too?!"

"They sought to betray me." Lezard explained, his face carefully neutral. "I was thinking of you in that I didn't kill them. I thought you would be pleased!"

"You've fated them to die! You've only delayed their deaths by a few years!" Lenneth retorted. "And what of the others...the countless number you've killed today?!"

"Most of those deaths were not my fault." Lezard calmly answered. "They knew what they were doing when they agreed to swear an oath on Gungnir's point. They could have told the truth but..."

"But nothing!" Lenneth interrupted. "Lezard they were scared! They didn't want to be made mortal...that's why they lied and chose death...!"

"I've little care that the Gods are so cowed at the thought of being rendered mortal that they would choose suicide over living out their lives as a human." Lezard replied. "They could have lived out their remaining days here in Asgard as our servants."

"Cruel...you're so cruel..." She whispered, staring down at him aghast.

"How am I cruel?" Lezard asked, curious.

"To keep them here...where they can witness the former glory they once had...it's sheer torture...madness of the worst kind...Better to wipe their memories and have them live out their lives ignorant on Midgard." Lenneth said, rubbing her arms as though she felt cold.

"But it wouldn't be a punishment if they couldn't remember what they lost." Lezard pointed out with a smile.

"You take pleasure in other's misfortune!" Lenneth all but shouted.

"Lenneth...surely you know me better than that..." Lezard said, reaching out to grab at her waist, He drew the reluctant Goddess to him, resting his cheek against her belly. He rolled his eyes upwards, gazing up at her with his most earnest expression.

She sighed. "I don't know you at all..."

"That's not true." He said insistently.

"Is it? It it really...?" She wondered out loud, letting him draw her down onto the bed. He let go of her waist, reaching up to touch her face. She closed her eyes at his touch, letting out a shuddery breath of air as he caressed her cheek. He shifted closer to her, Lezard's intent to kiss her. Lenneth's eyes flew open at the feel of his breath against her mouth, and she cried out, "NO!" A hard shove from her, Lezard toppling off the bed.

"Lenneth?!" He gasped, struggling to sit up. "What are you...?!"

"You can't make this okay Lezard..." Lenneth said, staring down at him from the bed. "You've gone too far this time."

"Why are you still upset about this?!" Lezard demanded, at last sounded frustrated.

"Because they are my friends!" Lenneth retorted.

Lezard let out an angry huff of air, rising to his feet. "Is that all? You don't NEED friends. You have me!" Her jaw dropped, and she stared at him for a moment. A bitter sounding laugh escaped her lips, and she shook her head no. "I'm all you need...all you'll ever want or desire..."

"It doesn't work that way just because you want it to, Lezard." Lenneth replied, sighing. She rose from the bed, and Lezard took a step towards her, grabbing her by the arm.

"Where are you going?!" He demanded, fingers digging in harshly into her flesh.

"Away from you!" Her eyes blazed, and she yanked her arm free of his hand. Before he could stop her, she was running across the room, slipping through the doorway that led to the adjoining bathing chamber. She slammed it shut in his face, and he banged his fist against the door in frustration. "Go away!" Lenneth shouted. "I need to be alone for a while!"

"This door can't keep me out you know!" He hissed, still knocking his hands against the wood.

"Lezard please!" Lenneth cried out. "Leave me alone...just for tonight..."

One last bang against the wood, and then he was sighing, leaning his forehead against the door. "All right Lenneth...you win...just for tonight..." He pushed away from the door, looking at it one last time. Expression wistful, he stepped forward, letting his ether swirl around his body, teleporting him from the room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sigh I had tons of trouble with this chapter. Ironically the one time I want Lezard and Lenneth to have a big fight...and I can't get it to come out right. And yet when I want to write them all lovey dovey, suddenly having them fight is no problem. So yeah, can you tell I am dissatisfied with their argument? I couldn't get it to be the big blow out I wanted it to be...TT

------Michelle

Iris, ahhh!! I'm buried under all that cotton candy. Guess I'll have to eat my way out! And yes! A wedding, a wedding! Maybe even two! ;-)

Cupcake Ninja, yep Rufus is jealous...and so is Dallas! He didn't confess to Alicia, but Rufus is on to this troublemaker! Boo hisses at Dallas.

Kaelin, I once wrote an evisceration scene. It wasn't pretty. Loki will be around for a little while yet. The smarmy little twerp! ;-p

Intergral Girl, aw you make me blush. I'm slowly swaying you to the dark side that is LezaLenne. Next thing you know you'll be joining the L.J. community for them! In the meantime, continue to enjoy the Alicia and Rufus goodness. And thank you for the encouragement about that scene! "hugs"


	25. Chapter 25

His footsteps stomped through the hall, loud and echoing, Lezard not bothering to be quiet as he roamed the corridors of Valhalla. Angry and out of sorts, the new Lord of Creation was seeking out the library he had spied earlier in the day, wanting to find solace in the pages of a book. He slammed open doors, startling Aesir and einherjar alike, offering no apologies, not even a word as he gave a cursory glance to the rooms, finding not what he sought.

He thought back to Lenneth, Lezard wondering if she was still hiding in the bathing chamber. The fight pained him, left him feeling drained and alone, and he desperately wished he could turn back time, make it so that Lenneth had not witnessed today's deaths. He sighed, Lezard not understanding why it bothered Lenneth so much. After all history was painted with the blood of countless coups, when the reigns of a kingdom were seized from the rightful heir, it was never without battle. Never without death. Even the Aesir and the Vanir's ten year battle was a bloody affair, with the death of countless Gods and Goddesses. As a Chooser of the slain, Lenneth should be used to death, even accepting of it.

"Damn it!" Lezard swore out loud, slamming his fist into the wall. The marble cracked, denting under his hand, the action doing little to make Lezard feel better.

"Problem my Lord?" A voice that was becoming quickly familiar asked, and Lezard glanced up, seeing red and black ether swirl together. A kneeling Loki appeared before him, head raised to stare into Lezard's eyes.

"It's nothing." Lezard told him, seeking to walk past the Trickster God.

"Are you sure Lord Lezard?" Loki asked, rising to follow his king. "When I left you and the Lady Lenneth..." He hesitated at the sharp intake of breath from Lezard at her name. "When I left the two of you, you seemed quite cozy and content...and yet...here you are..."

"All alone, is that what you are getting at?" demanded Lezard, whirling around so suddenly that Loki walked into his chest.

The God jumped back, shaking his head. "I mean no disrespect...I merely want to..."

"Want to what?" asked Lezard with a snort. "Are you suddenly a God of Love, here to play cupid for my woes?"

"If that is what you would have me do...then yes..." Loki nodded. "Is it...the lady you find fault with?" Lezard suddenly grabbed him by the throat, cutting off his air. "Lenneth is utter perfection...I'll not have you even insinuate anything is wrong with her, is that understood?"

"But of course..." croaked out Loki, and Lezard dropped his hold on him, the God sinking to the floor, taking in loud gulps of air.

"Now...if you must know...we had a fight..." His voice was sullen, Lezard fighting back a pout. "Today's...violence upset Lenneth..."

"I had no idea the battle maiden had such a delicate constitution when it came to such things." Loki murmured.

"Neither did I..." whispered Lezard. He sighed then, not knowing why he felt the need to confess to Loki. "She's very upset...she refuses to talk to me."

"And conversation is important to you?" questioned Loki, laughing nervously at the look Lezard shot him. "Ah of course. You are a man of intellect...you value the brain as well as the body..."

"Something like that." agreed Lezard.

"But what of the heart?" asked Loki. "Where does the lady's heart fit into the equation...?"

"That..." Lezard let out a deep sigh. "That my friend, is the problem. I don't have her heart...not yet at least...while she...she has mine..." He made a fist, bringing it to his chest, staring blankly at the floor.

"It is a simple enough matter to steal her heart." Loki smirked, gesturing Lezard closer. "You do realize...we have a Goddess whose specialty is love on the premise?"

Lezard jerked back, staring wide eyed at the Trickster God. "Who?! Tell me her name!"

"It is the Lady Lofn." Loki replied with a grin. "Her magic is powerful indeed. If anyone could mix you up a love potion sure to guarantee you Lenneth's heart, it would be her."

"Yes..." Lezard breathed out his reply, grabbing at Loki's sleeve. "Take me to her immediately! I must have that potion at once!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia stirred, stretching out her arm, finding the space next to her flat. She frowned, eyes still closed, feeling around, searching for the body that should have been there. "Rufus?" She sleepily called out his name, rising up to a sitting position. She rubbed at her eyes, the princess blinking them open, noticing the moonlit room was empty aside from her.

Stifling a yawn, Alicia shifted towards the edge of the bed, swinging her legs over the side. The floor was chilly against her bare feet, and she shivered, pulling the blanket tight around her body. She stood, noticing his clothes were gone, as was his bow and arrows. "Rufus..." She said worriedly, rubbing the jewel on the ring of Mylinn. "Where are you?"

She walked around the room, hoping for some sign, a note, anything to point to where he had gone. But there was nothing to be found and she frowned, sitting back on the bed. Muttering to herself, Alicia reached for her clothes, shrugging into her blouse, quickly doing up the buttons. She slipped on her skirt, and not bothering with her vest, she walked out of the room. Pausing in the hallway, she glanced to the left and to the right, seeing the door to the bathroom was open. Torch light flickered it's flames, showing an empty space.

More frowns from the princess, Alicia tip toeing across the hall, reaching the room Arngrim had taken for himself. She paused, knocking on the door. "Arngrim?" A loud snore was her answer. "Arngrim!" She hissed, knocking harder. She heard a door being unlatched, the wood creaking open.

"Alicia?" Dallas stood in his robes, looking sleepy eyed. "What are you doing up so early?" He yawned, and shook his head, offering an apology for the sleepy state she found him in.

"Dallas!" Alicia exclaimed, then clamped her hand over her mouth, looking around guiltily. She stepped closer to his room, her voice a hushed whisper. "Rufus is gone!"

"Gone?" echoed the mage.

"He's missing. He's not in his room, he..."

"How do you know he's not in his room?" questioned Dallas.

"Oh I uh...I was...I couldn't sleep and I thought to um...talk with him..." She finished lamely, glad it was too dark for him to see the blush on her face.

"Alicia, you weren't thinking of being unchaperoned with your fiancee before the wedding!" gasped Dallas, scandalized by the thought.

"Um...no...uh...we were just gonna talk..." She said, stumbling over her words.

"Right..." Even to her, Dallas's tone sounded doubtful.

"Anyway he's not here!" Alicia said, quick to get back to the main point. "His clothes are gone, and so is his weapons. And he didn't leave a note!"

"Really now...?" Dallas smiled, knowing Alicia couldn't see his expression due to the dim light in the hall. "Do you think he left us?"

"I don't know..." Alicia was wringing her hands together, feeling helpless and on edge. "I'm trying to wake up Arngrim to ask him, but..." She sighed. "Get him in a bed and nothing short of Ragnarok can wake him!" She sighed. It was hard to believe what a heavy sleeper the normally alert warrior could be.

"Hmm...well I would advise you to go back to sleep." Dallas said. "We can't do anything about this until morning. We can start our look for him then."

"But morning might be too late!" protested Alicia.

"It's only hours to go until the sun rises." pointed out Dallas. "We won't be able to track Rufus down without Sol's light to guide our way."

"I know that but..." Alicia sighed, feeling helpless.

"Rest." urged Dallas, his smile widening. "I think everything will be better come morning."

"Right..." Alicia sighed, and turned away from his door. She felt his eyes on her, and she dutifully walked back to her unused room. She stepped inside, closing the door behind her, leaning against the wood. She counted to ten, and then she was creeping back into the hallway, heading towards the room she and Rufus shared. "I've got to find him!" She whispered to herself, reaching for her vest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say Lofn, Goddess of Love was startled to see the Lord of Creation on her doorstep, would be understating the case. She stared wide eyed at Lezard, her green eyes showing her nervousness as she gestured for him and Loki to enter her apartment. She nervously ran her hands through her vibrant red hair, smoothing down wild curls, brushing her hands over her pink night gown.

Her living quarters were painted in hues of pink, red and white, hearts and bouquets of flowers spread throughout the room. She guided Lezard over to a heart shaped couch, urging him to sit. Lofn glanced nervously at Loki, seeing the dark skinned God leaning in the door frame. He once again wore an expression of intense amusement, and she frowned to see it.

"My Lord...Loki..." She nodded at the Trickster God in acknowledgment. "What brings you here at this time of night?"

"..." Lezard opened and closed his mouth, finding it dry. He coughed to clear his throat, fingers sliding his glasses up his nose. Lofn's eyes widened as she watched the all powerful God fidget before her, suddenly too nervous to speak. "It...it is a matter of grave importance." He said at last. "Loki?"

"Yes my Lord..." Loki turned to close the door, but Lezard was calling his name once more.

"I think I'd rather speak to her alone...if you don't mind." Lezard said.

Loki's eyebrows raised in surprise, and for a moment a displeased frown crossed his lips. He quickly steeled his face to be neutral, bowing to Lezard. "As you wish my King. Lofn." He stepped out of the room, softly closing the door shut behind him.

Lofn found her nervousness increased ten fold to be alone with Odin's slayer, and she stared wide eyed at him. "Well don't just stand there." Lezard snapped, gesturing at a chair. "Sit down!"

She found herself plopping down on soft white leather, hearing it rustle and groan under her weight. Lezard smiled, amused by how fast she had moved, and that seemed to break the ice between them.

"I hear you are the mistress of all things concerning the heart..." Lezard began, leaning forward, his amethyst eyes intent on her face. She nodded, and his smile widened. "Good...I have need of your services...there is a lady I very much wish to...to love...Can you help me with that?"

"I can." Lofn agreed with a nod.

Lezard sighed, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. "I'm glad to hear it."

"How is it you wish to win her heart? Through great feats? Presents and sonnets? What manner of courtship have you attempted...?" asked Lofn, conjuring a pad and feathered pen to her hand. She stared intently at Lezard, ready to write down a plan of action.

"No no no...none of that...I heard you could help me bypass all that." Lezard said. "With a potion."

"A potion..." She frowned, disapproval in her eyes. "Yes...I can do that." With a sigh she set down her pad, shaking her head. "But it's not right..."

"Oh?"

"A potion only inspires a superficial sort of love...It's not a true love..." She explained.

"Well what is the difference?" asked Lezard.

"On the outside?" She shrugged. "There's no discernible difference. The person acts and behaves just as though they really were in love. But it's nothing more than a lie. Don't get me wrong...you can have bliss...far too much of it in fact! The person afflicted by the love potion will never know hate or anger towards you, she'll always be docile...always loving, always happy...the perfect doll in fact..." Lofn sighed. "She'll lack free will, no thoughts of her own. As you can see it's far better to win the heart, and have the love be true."

Lezard was quiet, his hands curling into fists, clenching his fingers so hard his knuckles turned white. "But she would love me...isn't that true...?"

"Yes...if you can be happy with the side effects that come with the love caused by the potion..." answered the Goddess. "Please...try another way." She urged him. "Don't go down this dark path..."

"But I'm so tired of trying..." whispered Lezard. "Everything I do seems to make her unhappy...Lenneth...Lenneth may never come to love me on her own..."

"That may be...but I can help you in other ways..." offered Lofn. "It wouldn't hurt to try again with her first..."

"But the potion..." Lezard said, seeming to grasp at it as though it was his last hope.

"The potion..." She said curtly, cutting him off. "Is a one way trip. Once administered, it cannot be taken back. You'd have to be really sure about it before using it..."

"Sure? Sure about what?" asked Lezard. "I want her to love me, more than anything else in the nine realms, I want that!"

"But are you willing to risk losing her personality, that spark of life that made you fall in love with her?" questioned the Goddess.

"Yes..." Lezard bowed his head, shutting his eyes closed. "Gods help me, yes...!"

"All right..." sighed Lofn, raising from her chair, a disgusted look on her face. "I shall prepare the potion immediately."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was just rising, Rufus adjusting his hood, letting it cast shadows over his eyes. He listened to the sounds of the day, hearing the rooster's crow, and people start to rise. The working class was already up, heading off to their day jobs, brushing sleep filled eyes, mumbling discontentedly to themselves. Rufus watched the people go by, seeing them cast curious glances at him.

Street urchins wandered the pathways, winding in and out of the crowd, pilfering wallets and whatever oth they could get their hands on. Rufus kept a tight grip on his purse, listening to the sound of his coins jangling. _It has to be enough._ He thought to himself. _I couldn't wake up Arngrim to get any more money. _He sighed, and if he had been a praying man, the half elf would have whispered a prayer to whatever God looked over the fortunes of man.

An old woman was heading his way, her clothes finer than anything he had yet seen this morning. Her snow white hair was pulled back in a tight bun, not a single strand out of place. Her face bore the brunt of many smile lines and wrinkles, and her pale blue eyes shined with alertness. She hobbled with a cane, smacking aside the filthy children who tried clinging to her skirts, trying to pick her pockets. Rufus pushed away from the wall, hurrying towards her.

"Need any help grandmother?"

"It's all right dearie...I may be old, but I'm still spry..." She shook her cane at a towhead boy. "Get! Get you filthy vermin!" Rufus continued walking next to her, noting the many rings she wore on her fingers, the strands of necklaces around her throat. She was a walking advertisement for her store, and she headed towards the shop Rufus had been standing in front of.

"Let's see now..." She murmured to herself, reaching into the pocket of her skirt. "I know they're here somewhere...ah! Here we go!" She smiled brightly, removing a ring of keys from her dress. Her hand was steady as she brought the key to the lock, turning it to open the door. "Are you coming in lad?" She asked, shooting a coy look at Rufus.

"Er yes..." Rufus nodded, and bent to fit under the archway of the short door. She hobbled towards the window, undoing the curtains, and the store flooded with light, and for a second Rufus was blinded by the gleaming jewels that littered the walls of the store.

"All right...let's get a good look at you..." The old woman commanded, nodding at Rufus. The half elf was surprised, but pulled back his hood, hearing her let out a breath. "Well...I haven't seen hair that color since...since well never." She smiled. "It's good to know there are still firsts in the world for one my age."

"Er...I'm here to..."

"You're here to buy rings aren't you?" The old woman laughed at the shocked expression on Rufus' face. "Oh don't be surprised. When a young man is anxiously waiting outside my shop at the crack of dawn, there can be only one reason." She sighed, expression wistful. "Love."

"That's right." nodded the half elf. He reached for his purse, dumping his gold coins out. "I want your two finest wedding bands that this amount can buy."

She tsked. "You're not an experience haggler are you...? The first rule of business is never let them see how much you're willing to spend. Lucky for you I'm a soft touch, and won't rip you off. I'll help you find the rings that best suit you and your sweetheart."

"Thank you." Rufus said gratefully, scooping his gold back into his purse.

"Now tell me about the lass...what is she like...what does she look like?" urged the old woman.

"Well...she's about this high..." Rufus said, gesturing to his body. "With long blonde hair, that's as golden as the sun. Piercing blue eyes, and a smile the likes of which I've not seen before. She's a princess..." He sighed.

"All girls are princesses at heart." laughed the old woman, thinking Rufus was speaking figuratively. "Is she kind?"

"The kindest. And brave too. She's been through a lot of hardships, a lot of pain in her life. Her family is all dead." Rufus said, and the old woman made sympathetic noises. "She's suffered so much, and through it all she shines, finding the will to pull through."

"Sounds like a very special girl indeed." The old woman was gazing at the glass counter, carefully shifting aside pillows of rings. "I think a diamond would suit her best. Diamonds are a very special stone...they go through a lot to shine and become the brilliant gem that they are...just like your girl." She held up a gold ring, with a sparkling array of three small diamonds in the center.

"It's perfect!" breathed out Rufus, staring at the ring.

"And for you, I think a simple gold band would be most effective." The old woman was reaching for his hand, slipping a ring on his finger. "I find men don't need a lot of fluff and jewels. They just need a symbol to show their love. Wouldn't you agree?"

Rufus stared at the ring on his finger, and nodded. The old woman smiled. "Then I'll be taking my gold if you please."

"Oh of course." Rufus said, thrusting his purse to the old woman. She opened the leather, shifting through the coins, counting out the pieces until she was satisfied with the amount.

"Are you sure that's enough?" Asked Rufus, removing the ring from his finger.

"More than enough." The old woman assured him. "I wouldn't have you starting a marriage with no money to your name!" She laughed. "Now you be careful with those rings. Don't lose them!"

"I won't." promised Rufus. "Thank you!" He turned to leave the shop, the old woman's good-byes ringing in his ears. He was carefully tucking the rings into his purse, when a body bumped into his. "Hey! Watch it!" he snapped annoyed, at the same time the girl gasped out an apology.

"I'm so sorry!" The blonde figure was bent over, bowing profusely. "Please forgive me."

"Alicia?" Rufus said, surprised.

"Rufus?!" Alicia gasped, and a variety of expressions crossed her face. Relief, joy, anger. "Just where have you been?!" She slapped him on the shoulder, blue eyes angry.

"Hey! That hurts..." Rufus laughed, then shook his head. "Okay, not really."

"Stop avoiding the question!" She stamped her feet, hands on her hips, glaring at him.

"I didn't expect you to be up so early..." Rufus began.

"Obviously!" She snapped.

"I just had some early morning business to take care of." Rufus explained.

"What couldn't wait till we all got up and came together?" asked Alicia, still glaring.

"Let's just say...it's something to do with our wedding and leave it at that." Rufus grinned as the glare faded from her face.

"Our wedding?" She blinked and he nodded.

"I really didn't mean to worry you Alicia." Rufus added. "I just wanted this to be a surprise and thought I could slip out during the night and be back before you woke up." He frowned. "What are you doing out here alone? Solde is dangerous at night."

"I know that!" Alicia retorted. "I was looking for you...I couldn't wake up Arngrim, and Dallas...Dallas wanted to wait until the sun came up. But I couldn't wait." She grabbed at his hands, squeezing them tightly. "When I woke up and saw your clothes and weapons gone I feared...I feared..." She trailed off, a hint of tears to her eyes.

"Alicia..." Rufus said softly.

"I feared you had left me!" She threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. His hands found their way to the back of her head, the half elf petting the princess in an attempt to calm her down. "Oh Rufus, don't ever do that again...not without at least leaving me a note."

"I promise Alicia...I'll never leave your side again. So don't cry okay..." He was wiping at her cheeks, easing her tears away. She sniffled and nodded. "Good...Let's go back to the inn, before Arngrim wakes up and causes a fuss over both of us being gone."

Alicia laughed. "He might think we've gone off and eloped!"

"Heh...that's not a bad idea." Rufus said, also laughing. He took her by the hand, lacing his fingers with her, and together the pair walked off, heading back towards the inn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon returning to the bedroom, Lezard discovered Lenneth had finally vacated the bathing chamber. She was snuggled on her side, covers drawn up to her waist, breathing lightly as she slept in Odin's bed. _Our bed._ He corrected himself mentally, softly stepping closer to the mattress. He stared down at her, hand in his jacket pocket, feeling the tiny glass vial against his fingers. He imagined he could hear the red liquid sloshing about, a sound that had him flinching, feeling guilty.

Lezard sighed, removing his hand from his pocket. He reached towards Lenneth, touching her hair, letting the strands escape through his fingers. She sighed, cuddling closer to her pillow, Lezard touching the back of her head. He carefully petted her head, leaning over her to kiss her cheek. "I love you Lenneth..." He whispered against her skin, and then was backing away from the bed.

His fingers unfastened the buttons of his jacket, Lezard removing it, carefully setting it down to drape across the top of silver backed chair. He paused, staring at the pocket where he knew the love potion lie, sighing heavily. His hands fumbled with the buckle of his belt, undoing the leather, and he kicked off his boots, cringing at the sound of them hitting the floor. Lenneth made a sound, but did not awaken and he sighed in relief. He pushed down his pants, and clad only in his shirt he returned to the bed, easing back the covers.

The mattress groaned as his weight was added to it, Lezard sliding in easily over the silk sheets. He moved closer to Lenneth, pressing his body up against hers, wrapping his arms around her. He buried his face against the crook of her shoulder, kissing against the flesh there, sighing out her name. She wiggled and moaned, trying to break free of his embrace, but he merely tightened his arms, holder onto her harder.

Lenneth relaxed and sighed against him, Lezard quiet as he held her. His mind was racing, and he didn't know if he'd be able to get to sleep. Once again he thought of the love potion, and the words of Lofn drifted through his mind. _She won't have her personality, that spark of life that made you fall in love with her in the first place. She'll be nothing more than a doll, lacking free will and thought... _The thoughts came faster yet, mercilessly repeating over and over again. _She'll love you...she'll never know anger or hate towards you again. Only love and happiness._

_She'll love you..._ His arms almost crushed her to him, Lezard crying out her name, "Lenneth!" _She'll love you._ repeated Lofn's voice, and a single tear slipped down Lezard's cheek.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued!

I like my nameless old lady...She was fun to write. heh...

I feel like I should write a disclaimer advising everyone not to freak out over the love potion thing. Just cause you don't know what Lezard will do with it...but I do! "taunts you all with the knowledge that comes with being the author of the fic. Ha ha!"

"wonders who will nab my 100th review spot."

-----Michelle

Iris, whoa whoa!! What gave you the idea that there would be a Dallas and Alicia wedding? "looks back to what I wrote." He's ready to cause trouble, but I'm not ready to abandon the pairing. And you're right, the second wedding, if I do it would be Lezard and Lenneth. I'm just saying if cause I feel rather drained from writing the wedding scene for Alicia and Rufus. I got insomnia again and got a lot of chapters done! "waves a flag" Oh and more food! Cake! Since it's magic cake, does it mean it tastes like whatever I like?

Cupcake Ninja, yes poor Lezard. And do share your ideas of what he could do all by his lonesome. I have some ideas too, but their naughty and involve his hand. ;-p

Kaelin, ah...I can't even remember if Loki is a problem to fight or not. I just know Bloodbane always gives me trouble...damn dragon. TT The princess...I believe you're talking about Jelanda...although..."wide eyes" that would mean you fight with two mages then? Brave man!


	26. Chapter 26

She was aware of a great weight pressing down on her, of a body molded against her back. Lenneth sighed, and struggled, trying to break free of the hold, but the arms around her merely tightened. She opened her eyes, gazing down her body to see large hands resting on her waist, the material of her gown bunched up underneath the finger tips.

"Lezard?" Lenneth sleepily called out his name, feeling his head resting on her neck. His snore was cut off with a snort, and he rubbed his cheek against her, sighing happily. "Lezard." She said his name more urgently, twisting her hands around to pat his arms. "Let me up..."

"Can't..." He murmured, nuzzling his face against her skin, lips smacking sweetly on her flesh. "Won't..." He sounded half asleep, and he pulled on her body, squeezing her almost breathless as he pressed her against his front.

"I can't breathe..." Lenneth gasped, and Lezard reluctantly loosened his hold on her. But only slightly. His arms still held her pinned, and he rubbed his hips against her rear, making her cheeks flame. "Stop that..." She hissed, trying to stay still as he grinded against her.

"Feels too good to stop..." came his laughing response, and she growled. With a twist she was turning, rolling in his arms to face him, seeing with a start his eyes wide open and staring at her. "Hi..."

"...Morning..." Lenneth answered softly. Lezard smiled, and leaned his face forward, kissing her on the tip of her nose. She blinked, bemused by the innocent gesture.

"Are you feeling better?" Lezard asked, voice hesitant and unsure.

Lenneth sighed, watching as her breath ruffled his bangs. "If you're asking me if I'm over what you did...I'm not..."

"Lenneth..."

"No Lezard...you can't just go around killing people...killing Gods!" Lenneth said insistently. "There has to be order...justice without murder..."

"It's far too early to be discussing this..." sighed Lezard, still hugging her to him. "Can't we just agree to disagree? And then we could..." He surprised her with a slow kiss, cutting himself off midsentence as his lips curved around hers. She started to return the kiss, but only for a second, remembering herself at last. She jerked her face to the side, feeling his lips graze her cheek. A deep throaty chuckle from him, his mouth starting to work on her jaw line.

"That won't work..." Lenneth protested. "You can't distract me from what happened..."

"Not trying to distract you..." answered Lezard, rolling her onto her back so that she lay pinned underneath him. His hands tangled in her hair, gently tugging her head to the side so as to give him better access to her neck. He covered her skin with his kisses, holding her in place as she huffed and puffed, frustration gleaming in her eyes.

"Then what?" She demanded.

"Just trying to love you..." came the answer, his tongue dragging across the front of her throat, Lezard savoring the salty taste of her skin.

"What are you going to do about Odin's family...?" Lenneth asked instead, and Lezard paused, letting out a sigh. "You're not really going to execute them, are you?" At last Lezard rose up off her, sitting back on his knees, though he continued to straddle her hips.

"I don't know." Lezard said at last. "I might." He gave a lazy shrug of his shoulders. "It is better to remove all remnants of a previous regime. It would be messy to leave loose ties to the throne."

"Far less messy than killing them would prove!" countered Lenneth, pushing up on her elbows.

"If...If I don't kill them...then would you be happy?" asked Lezard, a hopeful look in his purple eyes. She sighed and looked away.

"It's not about me being happy." Lenneth said at last. "It's about doing what's right not wrong..."

"I don't understand." Lezard said.

"And that's the problem!" exclaimed Lenneth, trying to sit up. He pushed her back down onto her back, hands on her arms. She frowned up at him, and he smiled in return. One hand still holding her down, his other hand reached for the ribbon that was holding her gown closed over her breasts. With a slight tug, he unraveled the ribbon, seeing her gown split open, a hint of nipple revealed to him. Lenneth gasped as his hand reached forward, Lezard carefully unwrapping her gown at a slow leisurely pace.

"St...stop it..." A gasp tore out of her throat as he touched her, fingers grazing against her nipple. His hand flexed and curved around her breast, squeezing her slightly, Lenneth letting out a cry as she blushed. "Stop..." Her free hand reached towards his, grasping him by the wrist. "Get off of me..."

Confusion flashed in his eyes. "I don't understand." Lezard said. "Yesterday you...you let me...many times in fact..."

"Maybe that was a mistake..." A blushing Lenneth said, pulling his hand away from her breast.

"You don't mean that..." whispered Lezard, feeling his heart start to ache deep inside his chest. She looked away from him, and his expression turned stricken. "Lenneth..." A slight shake of her arm, trying to get her to look at him. "Please tell me you don't have any regrets...please...?!"

"Let me up Lezard..." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"Please!" He repeated urgently, even as he was letting go of her, rolling off her body. She let out a deep, shuddery breath, and slowly sat up, hands rising to her gown. She tugged it closed over her breasts, fingers hastily tying the ribbon into a functional knot, not bothering with the bow. "Lenneth..." His hand reached for her, passing through her hair as she stood.

"I need to take a bath..." Lenneth said, not looking at him.

"Okay..." He nodded, watching as she padded barefoot across the room. He waited until she shut the door behind her, hearing the locks tumble close. And then he was rising from the bed, walking over to the chair where his jacket was draped. He dipped his hand into the pocket, carefully removing the vial. It was small, fitting perfectly in his palm. He bit back a bitter laugh, marveling that something so tiny could hold such a great amount of power. He hissed, and closed his fingers around the vial, and for one brief second he was tempted to crush it to smithereens. But at the last moment he stopped himself, returning it to his pocket.

With an angry yell, he sat down on the edge of the bed, slumping forward to rest his head in his hands. _What am I going to do? _He thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia and Rufus returned to find the inn was in an uproar. The air was chaotic, Arngrim angrily pounding his fists on the countertop, glaring at the inn keeper. Dallas stood next to him, anxiously wringing his hands, his face changing from moment to moment. One minute worried, the next angry.

"How could you just let her leave like that?!" Arngrim demanded, practically snarling spit in the inn keeper's face. "A young girl unchaperoned in a town like this...in the middle of the night!?"

"She told me she could take care of herself." cowered the inn keeper. "She had a sword."

"I have a sword..." Arngrim's eyes gleamed with menance, and he reached over the counter, grabbing the inn keeper by the collar of his shirt. "Wanna see me use it?"

"Arngrim! That's enough!" Alicia's voice rang out, clear and commanding, with a bite of chiding anger to it.

"Alicia!" Dallas whirled around, relief in his eyes. That expression froze as he saw Rufus standing behind the princess, looking amused at the proceedings.

"Just where have you two been?" Arngrim demanded, fingers releasing the inn keeper. The old man slithered off, coughing and red faced, quick to hide lest the beserker turn his rage on him once more.

"I see you found Rufus..." commented Dallas, his tone disappointed. "We thought you had run off."

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." smirked Rufus, locking eyes with the mage. Electricity seemed to crackle between them, both their eyes narrowing into a glare.

"I'm sorry..." Alicia began bowing, and Dallas gasped, anxiously waving his hands at her.

"Please, it is not seemly for a princess to bow to her servants..." Dallas said.

"I'm sorry..." repeated Alicia, straightening up. "I didn't mean to worry you and Arngrim. I just had to find Rufus..!"

"You should have woken me up." Angrim said, and Alicia's jaw dropped. She blinked, shaking her head, not bothering to explain that she had tried her very best to do just that.

"I'm sorry." She said for the third time, and Rufus placed his hand on her shoulder.

"So am I...I didn't mean to cause all this trouble." said the half elf.

"Yeah, but trouble seems to follow wherever you go..." muttered Dallas darkly.

"Dallas what are you saying?" Alicia asked, staring at him strangely.

"Ah forgive me..." Dallas smiled kindly at the princess. "I'm still reeling from the stress of finding you missing...I...I speak out of turn." Alicia looked doubtful, but shrugged, accepting his words.

"So where did you run off too, that started off this chain of events?" demanded Arngrim.

"Wedding preparations." Rufus said, smirking as Dallas coughed, choking and sputtering impotently. "I had to get something done before I could marry Alicia."

"Oh?"

"It's a surprise." Alicia sighed. "He won't tell even me what he did."

"But fear not...all will be revealed soon enough." Rufus grinned, hugging Alicia close to his body. "We want to get married right away. Today in fact." His grin only widened to hear Dallas' coughing fit get worse.

"Are you sure that's wise..." Dallas managed to gasp out. "I mean...Solde is such a...such a..."

"Such a dump." supplied Arngrim.

"Yes." Dallas faintly agreed. "Surely a place such as Crell Monferaigne would be better suited for your marriage vows."

"No Solde is good enough..." Rufus said, his grin ready to split his face open.

"It's perfect in fact." Alicia smiled, blushing as she gazed up at Rufus. "Solde is where Rufus and I first met...It's only fitting we get married here..."

"Excuse me I need to sit down..." Dallas slumped down onto a bar stool, face incredibly pale.

"Dallas are you okay?" Alicia said, worriedly stepping towards him.

"I feel sick..." Dallas muttered. "We need to hold off the wedding...just until I feel better..."

"Ha ha ha! What a kidder!" Arngrim slapped the mage on the back, nearly knocking the man off the stool. "You just can't hold your liquor. A little hair of the dog that bit you and you'll be fine in time for the wedding!"

"Right..." Dallas smiled weakly.

"I know just the spot for where the wedding will take place." Alicia smiled, turning to look at Rufus. "The chapel of the Valkyrie. The one with the statue of Hrist on the roof. It's still in a nice part of town, I'm sure it'll be a lovely ceremony!"

"The chapel of the Valkyrie...fitting." Rufus said, ready to agree with whatever Alicia wanted.

"And Arngrim...I have a favor to ask you..." She stepped in front of the beserker, fidgeting with her hands. "Um...I hope you won't think this too forward of me but...would you give me away for the ceremony?" Arngrim blinked, surprised.

"Are you blushing?" gasped Rufus.

Arngrim coughed, rubbing at his nose. "I'd be honored too Alicia." She smiled, and grasped his large hand in her small one, giving him a slight squeeze.

"Thank you!" She smiled brilliantly, and looked at Dallas. "And you can be Rufus' best man!"

"Um...I think Arngrim can fit both roles..." Rufus said, and Alicia turned, frowning.

"You don't want to?"

"It's not that, it's just...I barely know Dallas." Rufus explained. "And Arngrim is the first male best friend I've ever had...I want him to stand by our side when we say our vows..."

"Heh...it's good to be in so demand." grinned Arngrim.

"Yeah..." Dallas sighed. "Alicia...don't you have anyone you would want to be at the wedding...Preferably someone far, far away?" He ignored the sharp looks Rufus and Arngrim shot him.

"Hmm..." Alicia thought about it. She thought of her einherjar friends, of Phyress and Celes, and most of all she thought of Silmeria. "Unfortunately...the ones I want most with me...are already here by my side..." She touched her chest, hands over her heart. "The others will be with me in spirit, watching over us. I'm sure they will offer us their blessing."

"Right..." Arngrim said, and Rufus was nodding his head in agreement. "Well let's go get you two hitched."

"You might not be able to rent out the chapel..." Dallas said morosely. "They might be booked up for months to come."

"I'll keep throwing money at the priests till they cave in." Arngrim said confidant he had more than enough gold to accomplish this mission. "Nothing is going to stop this wedding on MY watch!"

"And that's why he's my best man!" Rufus said, grinning and giving Arngrim a thumbs up sign.

"Shucks..." Arngrim laughed, reaching up to ruffle Rufus' hair. "You'd do the same for me."

"Isn't this exciting Dallas?" asked Alicia, a cheery grin on her face.

"Yes..." Dallas agreed, glumly. "Exciting..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lenneth emerged from the bathing chamber, freshly showered, her hair hanging loose, dripping wetly on the carpet. A large fluffy white towel was wrapped about her body, her hands securing it tight across her chest. Her eyes showed her surprise at finding him still in the bedroom, Lezard sitting in the corner, a champagne glass in one hand.

"Lezard..." She said, voice neutral as she looked at him. "You're still here...?"

"Where else would I be?" He asked, fingers jangling the glass, making the red liquid slosh all about.

"It's just...you have a kingdom to run now...I thought you'd be busy..." answered Lenneth, pausing by the bed.

"I would never be too busy to spend time with you..." Lezard said, rising from his chair. He slowly walked towards her, still carrying his glass in one hand. He reached her side within seconds, kissing her on her cheek, hand touching her bare shoulder. She shivered, but stayed where she was, just looking at him curiously. "I've been thinking..." He said abruptly, hand lingering on her flesh. "Wouldn't you like a handmaiden or two? They could help you with your dress and your hair...all the things that a handmaiden does...keep you company when I am otherwise occupied..."

"I'd like that..." Lenneth admitted. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Yes...Freya." He laughed at the shocked look on her face. "It would do her good to get her out of those chains. And who knows...if she does a good enough job, I may be gracious enough to return her to her Godhood..."

"Oh...thank you Lezard...!" A small smile was on her face, and he grinned, happy to see her looking pleased.

"I'll bring her to you later this day." promised Lezard, and he raised the glass, taking a sip of the champagne.

"Champagne so early...are you celebrating something?" asked Lenneth, curious.

"Yes..." A deeper drink from his cup, Lezard grinning. "The return of the smile to your face." She blushed prettily, and he held out the cup to her. "Would you like a drink Lenneth? I can fix you a cup of your very own..."

"Okay..." She agreed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She conjured a brush to her hand, slowly working it through her hair, not paying attention as Lezard moved to the corner of the room. He paused over the bottles of alcohol, dipping his hand into his pocket. He brought out the vial, staring at it, once again replaying the words of Lofn in his mind. His thumb pushed open the cork as he considered, staring at the cup he had picked out for Lenneth.

"Lezard...?" Lenneth called out his name, still running the brush through her hair. "Do you even know how to rule a kingdom?"

"That's a strange question." Lezard said, quickly returning the vial to his pocket. He picked up the two glasses, and walked towards Lenneth. "There's nothing to it, right? He...or she..." He conceded with a smile. "...with the most power, rules over all."

"There's more to it than that..." sighed Lenneth, turning to look at him with a frown. "There are decisions to be made, lives to consider..."

"You can help me with that..." Lezard told her. "Help guide me towards being a good ruler for the Aesir..." He reached her side, handing her a cup.

"I guess so..." Lenneth said, taking the cup from him. He watched as she lifted it to her lips. "But Lezard..." Liquid sloshed out of the champagne glass, spots of it appearing on her towel. "Would you even listen to my advice?"

"I think you would give great advice." Lezard said. "Even if what you have to say is not always what I want to hear."

"Hmm..." A noncommittal noise from her, Lenneth taking a tentative sip from her cup. "You seem to like what Loki has to say." She pointed out. "You and him have become awfully friendly in such a short time..."

"What can I say..." Lezard laughed. "I admire the man. We do have some things in common after all."

"Oh?" Another sip from her glass, Lenneth arching her eyebrow at Lezard.

"We both killed Odin in different timelines." explained Lezard. She frowned, and he sighed. "I suppose that was the wrong thing to say..."

"No you're right...you're both murderers..." sighed Lenneth, setting down her empty cup on the bed sheet. "I just have to accept that the man I am with is a...is a cold blooded killer..."

"Not cold blooded...not at all..." protested Lezard. "In fact, my blood runs very hot...as you already know..." He grinned, and then his eyes widened in surprise. "Lenneth...did you just say...I'm your man...?"

She blushed, and looked away. "It's not as though you've given me a lot of choice in the matter..."

"You've always had a choice over whether or not to be with me...in that way..." Lezard said, voice growing husky as he stepped closer to the bed. He touched her hair, feeling it's dampness against his palm as he ran his fingers through it. "I'd never force you to go all the way..."

"Not for lack of trying!" She exclaimed, frowning at him.

"But I always stopped." Lezard pointed out, a proud smirk on his face. "I was a gentleman!"

"Some gentleman..." She muttered under her breath. "Always groping and grabbing at me every chance you got!"

"And you liked every minute of it!" He teased her, sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I did not...not at the beginning..." She sighed.

"What changed?" He asked.

"You wore me down." came her answer, her expression deadly serious.

"Is that all?" He wondered out loud. "Lenneth...how much further do I have to...wear you down to get you to admit you've fallen in love with me...?"

Lenneth sighed. "That may never happen."

"Never?" He touched her face, turning it towards him. "You must at least like me...?"

"Sometimes...though it pains me to admit it." Lenneth replied. "Most of the time I want to strangle you."

"I'm glad you don't..." Lezard said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Lezard don't..." She said, and he sighed in frustration.

"Why not...?"

"It's still too soon...I'm still...I'm still upset with you..." Lenneth said.

Lezard snorted, letting go of her. "How long am I supposed to wait for this little...this mood of yours to be at an end?!"

"I don't know..." Lenneth replied, watching as Lezard stood up. The man began to pace in front of her, anxiously taking sips from his cup. "I guess that depends on you..."

"Me?" Lezard sounded surprised. "What does that mean?"

"It means..." She bit her lower lip, expression thoughtful. "It means...be good today."

A loud huff of air from Lezard. "Things were so much simpler when it was just the two of us." His angry muttering caused her to laugh, a musical sound as her shoulders shook, her expression open and happy. Her laughter was infectious, causing Lezard to smile fondly at Lenneth. "I'll send Freya to you at once..." He said, and with a gesture of ether, the closet doors opened, gown upon gown exploded onto the floor in a show of lace and frilly finery. "I'm sure she can help you choose a suitable gown to wear today."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"singsongs" To Be Continued...

I'm so excited...Bunny did two Lezard Lenneth fanarts for the fic! Okay okay...so one is still a work in progress, but I got to see a sneak peak!! "super happy grin"

----Michelle

Kaelin, you're right about the love potion being a bad thing. But does Lezard know that...that is the question! ;-p BTW, you were my one hundredth review! I feel like that deserves a reward, but what...hmm...

Iris...Seems everyone is worried about the love potion despite the mini disclaimer of the last chapter. ;-p So far everyone is against is except for my one friend. evil giggles." Ooooh...cookies! "scared to demolish the pretty cookie house."

Cupcake ninja: You do huh? What:D Sweet old ladies rock!

Amanthya, hi there! Thank you for the great review, it's always appreciated. :D Sounds like I kept you up late reading...I like working in the actual battle cries, and quotes into the fight scenes. Makes it seem a little more authentic. Glad you decided to give a Lezard Lenneth fic a chance. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I try to show two different types of love with the two couples. Sweet and innocent for Alicia and Rufus, while a darker desperate thing for Lezard Lenneth.


	27. Chapter 27

The chapel of the Valkyrie was large, a building of smooth white stone with colorful stained glass windows set high in the center of the wall overlooking the pulpit. Row upon row of dark wood benches lined up on either side of the church, over two dozen in all, with a thin red carpet with gold edging on it's sides lining the way down the middle. A statue was at the entrance of the church, a much smaller version of the grand one of Hrist that was perched on the roof of the building.

It was carved out of granite, with blood red jewels for her eyes, the stone polished to a shining gleam. Her hair was caught in an eternal breeze, flying to the side of her body, while wings with numerous feathers were spread open wide. A spear was held in her hand, thrust out before her like a beacon of light, her pose welcoming not threatening.

Alicia stood before the statue, staring wistfully at the Valkyrie. She bowed her head in reverence, offering up a prayer for the lost souls of Hrist and Silmeria, thanking them for their sacrifice so that she might live and be happy. _I know you're watching over me...where ever you are..._ She thought, staring into the empty eyes of the statue._ I want you to know I'm happy...for the first time in my life, I'm really, really happy...Silmeria. _A sigh then, a guilty flush on her cheeks as though it was wrong to be happy when Silmeria was lost to her.

Over by the benches, Arngrim stood arguing with several of the priests. They bobbed their heads up and down, waving their hands around anxiously. Rufus was next to the warrior, trying to keep him calm, keep him from drawing his weapon in this holy place. Arngrim was letting out angry growls, pulling open the pouches on his belt, revealing more and more gold coins, the priests' eyes shining in amazement. There was just a hint of greed to their eyes as well, and even from a distance, Alicia could spot how they were starting to warm up to the idea of holding an impromptu wedding ceremony here.

"Do you miss her?" Dallas asked from over her shoulder, startling Alicia. She turned and found him standing right behind her, close enough that her body brushed against his chest when she moved.

"Er yes...of course I do." Alicia said, taking a step back away from him.

"Really?" Dallas offered her a humorless smile. "I remember you as a child...crying, frightened by the Valkyrie inside of you. You always seemed eager to be rid of her spirit, wishing you could be normal."

Alicia sighed, remembering those times well. "Yes...of course I was scared...I was young and didn't understand what was happening to me. People shunned me, my own family abandoned me..."

"My fault I'm afraid..." Dallas said, looking sad.

"It's okay..." She shook her head. "I can't hate you for that...I wanted too, but I just don't have room in my heart for that kind of negativity." She huffed, her breath rustling her bangs. "For the longest time I was alone, alone except for the voices in my head."

"Voices?"

"I could hear the einherjar within me..." She explained, hugging her arms close to her chest. "They talked to me and comforted me, made me laugh. They were my friends though I could not see them before me. And Silmeria...Silmeria was more than a just a friend, she was like a sister, the family I did not know. A confidant and a teacher, she taught me many things, instructed me in skills I hoped I'd never have to use." She touched the sword on her hip, fingers rubbing the handle. "It feels...it feels empty without her in my head."

"I see..." murmured Dallas.

"I don't think you do." Alicia commented. "It was great to finally meet her in person, brief though our time together was. I wish she was still here, still with me in some tangible form. But I know I'm not alone. Not anymore." She smiled brightly. "I have Rufus now...and Arngrim, and you Dallas."

He smiled back at her, though there was a hint of pain in his expression. "Alicia, I...I..."

"Yes?" Wide blue eyes stared at him unblinking, the girl patiently waiting for him to finish what he was going to say.

"It's nothing." He said at last. "I'm glad you have found your happiness at last."

"Thank you Dallas." She smiled again. "And don't worry. I'm sure you will find happiness too."

"Ah..." A loud exhalation of air from him. "Do you really think so?"

"I know so." Alicia said warmly. They both turned to peer around Hrist's statue, gazing at the men conversing. The priests' voices were excited, and they were bowing to Arngrim, who laughed and looked uncomfortable. Rufus turned and smiled at Alicia, gesturing her over with a wave.

"Good news." He said with a laugh. "Looks like the wedding is happening today after all!"

"That's wonderful!" exclaimed Alicia, feeling excited. One of the priests broke away from the small crowd, dashing down the aisle pass the pulpit. Alicia watched him, curious, seeing him disappear through a door. "Where's he off to in a such a rush?"

"Well you see..." began Arngrim. "Since you don't have any female friends...the priest has gone to gather up some of the nuns to attend to you."

"Oh!" Alicia wondered what they were going to do to her. She had never been to a wedding before, and had little idea of what to expect. A loud, excited chatter was heard, the door opening as a trio of young women appeared. Their heads were covered, their dress plain, colored in grays and navy blue, with white aprons around their waist. They saw Alicia, and immediately descended upon her, clucking excitedly over the girl.

Rufus laughed to see the look on her face, the girl looking overwhelmed as the woman surrounded her, and began excitedly tugging her away from him. "Rufus?!" Alicia called out, sounding a bit panicked.

"Relax...the bride and the groom have to be separated before the wedding. I'll see you in a bit." He blew her a kiss, and she blushed, still frowning as she was led away. He could hear the nuns talking, one of them reaching forward to stroke Alicia's hair, commenting on the color and sheen of it, finding it beautiful. Another was commenting on what a pity it was that the girl had no family or friends here to tend to her on her special day, while the third warmly promised to take care of everything for Alicia.

Alicia cast one last look at Rufus, and then she was dragged through the door behind the pulpit, disappearing from sight. Arngrim was still with the priests, his expression sullen as he handed over the last of the gold coins. The priests smiled widely, and bowed hurrying off. The beserker watched them go, silently mourning the huge amount of money it had taken to arrange the ceremony.

"I'll find a way to pay you back." Rufus said, coming to stand behind Arngrim. "Count on it!"

"You'll do nothing of the sort!" snapped the warrior. "Just accept it as my wedding gift to you, and be done with it."

"All right...since you asked so nicely...I will." grinned Rufus, ducking under Arngrim's playful swipe.

"Hey...what's with him?" Armgrim nodded at Dallas, who was quietly sitting in one of the pews, a sad expression on his face. "He's not gonna wear that glum look to the ceremony is he? He'll bring down the whole place with that sour expression!"

Rufus sighed. "I haven't had a chance to tell you but...the damn fool is against this union."

"What?" Arngrim's eyes widened in disbelief. "No way!"

Rufus nodded. "He won't admit it, but he's in love with Alicia too. He actually tried to get me to break the engagement." Arngrim opened his mouth ready to swear, remembering at the last second he was in a holy place. He settled for whistling instead. "I don't trust him. Can you keep an eye on him during the ceremony to make sure he doesn't cause trouble?"

"It's what I do best." Arngrim grinned, flashing his teeth in a feral smile. "If he so much as twitches during the vows, I'll chop off his OTHER hand!"

"Thanks." Rufus smiled. "But you needn't go quite that far. I wouldn't want any bloodshed on Alicia's special day. Just...clobber him with your fist or something."

Arngrim nodded. "Hey we need to get you ready too..."

"Oh that reminds me...the surprise I went out for..." Rufus reached into his purse, shaking out the two rings. He held them up before Arngrim's face, and the man whistled.

"Nice."

"As best man, you've got to hold onto these for me." Rufus said, pushing the rings into Arngrim's waiting hand. "Don't lose them now!"

"I'll guard them with my life!" promised Arngrim, placing them in his pocket. "Now what say we have an early drink to celebrate you becoming a married man?"

Rufus laughed, and nodded. "I think my nerves would like that very much indeed!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lezard shifted in his seat, fighting back the urge to sigh. His arm was bent, head resting on the palm of his hand, Lezard lazily staring off into the distance. It was quiet in the throne room, no persons to rule, no subjects daring to come forth and petition him. It was just a lot of waiting, Lezard sitting bored out of his mind, wishing something, anything would happen.

_I'd rather be with Lenneth._ He thought wistfully, picking at an imaginary speck of dust on his black leather pants. _But I promised I'd let her visit with Freya alone for a while. _He frowned, not liking having to share her with others, practically seeing green over the thought of Freya being in Lenneth's presence. He thought to the vial in his pants' pocket, thinking how Lenneth would have no need of others should he give her the potion. But again he found himself hesitating, thinking back to Lofn's warnings.

_I just can't do it._ He realized with a start. _I can't destroy her personality for my own desires. _The revelation lifted his heart, easing the burden he felt over the love potion. He straightened, sliding his hand into his pocket, removing the vial. The red liquid sloshed about, apple red, a vibrant hue.

"Loki!!" Lezard called out, eyes on the vial.

Black and red ether swirled around the dais, spinning like a tornado as they twisted around, gathering to take the form of a man. The ether drifted away, revealing the form of Loki, the Trickster God, dropping into a half bow, looking eager to serve. His eyes fell on the vial in Lezard's hand, and he frowned. "You didn't give her the potion yet?"

"No...no..." Lezard shook his head. "And I'm not going to."

Loki's eyes showed his surprise. "Why not?" He cocked his head to the side. "Did something happen between you two?"

"No...nothing's change. I just..." Lezard sighed. "I just want her to love me on her own, without the aid of potions or magic."

"But that may never happen..." Loki began, trailing off at Lezard's glare.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Lezard said. "I want Lenneth for Lenneth...not to be some brainless doll whose only will is to serve me."

"Ah...I see..." Loki shrugged. "As you wish." His tone was disapproving, thinking Lezard a fool to not use the potion.

"Dispose of this for me will you?" Lezard said, tossing the vial at the Trickster God. Loki hastily grabbed at it, the vial bouncing from hand to hand. He nearly dropped the potion on the floor, managing a last minute save.

"Of course." Loki said, slipping the vial into his pocket. He started to turn as though he meant to leave. Then paused. "A moment of your time if you will...?"

"Yes? What is it?" asked Lezard.

"What have you decided about Odin's family? His father and grandfather, not to mention his brother are still out there somewhere, lurking about in one of the other realms. They have ties to the frost giants...they could cause trouble if left unchecked." Loki said.

"..." Lezard leaned back in his throne, folding his hands across his lap. "You fear they might amass an army?"

"Yes. And without the Valkyries here to gather more einherjar...our forces would be weakened in the case of such an attack." Loki explained. "Unless...you will allow Lenneth to assume her duties as battle maiden?"

"No..." Lezard scowled. "Lenneth is my Queen...No more will she toil as a servant of the Gods. We will find other ways to renew our einherjar forces." He looked at Loki appraisingly. "Perhaps that can be a job for you. You seem to have a lot of time on your hands."

Loki did not look thrilled with the idea. "I am no chooser of the slain. I wouldn't know where to begin...But...if that is what you want of me..."

"Calm your mind Loki. It was merely a suggestion." Lezard chuckled. "Besides, I'm not looking to start a war anytime soon, regardless of what the surviving members of Odin's family may or may not do."

"My liege!" Loki exclaimed. "Surely that is unwise. You do not know them like I do. Borr, Buri and Vili can be relentless..." He trailed off as Lezard held up his hand.

"So can I..." He smirked. "Just ask Lennneth."

"At least a hunting party, small in size. Let us try to strike at your enemies while they still plot..." Loki said.

"Careful Loki. Begging doesn't suit you." retorted Lezard. Loki fell quiet with a hiss, his eyes angry. "Do you think..." Lezard suddenly spoke up, his voice quiet and contemplative. "Lenneth is close to those Gods?"

"My Lord?"

"Would she mourn their deaths?" asked Lezard.

"I...do not know the Lady Lenneth that well..." Loki said stiffly. "But if it is for her sake that you are so determined to spare Odin's family...then you would be a fool."

"Careful Loki...you tread on dangerous ground..." Lezard growled.

"A ruler cannot make decisions based on his lady's whims!" Loki said, his voice increasing in volume. "Tis madness!"

"I can afford a little insanity." Lezard retorted coldly. "I have enough power to hold my throne...to protect Lenneth." Loki was shaking his head no, again and again. He opened his mouth to speak when the doors to the throne room groaned, slowly creaking open. Loki saw Lezard's eyes light up in pleasure, a soft smile crossing his face as he gazed on the person passing through the large doors.

Lenneth, a vision in pale lavender strode forth, Freya close behind her. She raised her hand in greeting, but Lezard was already rising from his throne, a shower of gold sparkles washing over his body. He teleported to her side, leaning in close to kiss her cheek. Freya scowled at him, but held her tongue, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lenneth...you came to visit me..." Lezard said pleased.

"Yes..." She agreed. "I wanted to see how you were handling things." Her eyes turned worried. "You didn't kill anyone did you?"

Lezard laughed, taking her by the arm, urging her to walk with him. "Of course not. I've been good, just like I promised you." She smiled in relief, allowing him to lead her down the hall, the two walking and talking, their voices a soft murmur as they headed towards the dais.

Freya was left standing by herself, ignored. She sighed, staring after the royal couple, marveling at the differences between this Lenneth and the Lenneth she had known all her life. Much as she hated to admit it, she was grateful for her new position as handmaiden to the Queen, glad to be out of the dank and dirty prison of Valhalla. She just wished the job didn't put her into such close proximity with Lezard!

Red and black ether swirled before her face, and she stifled a groan, seeing Loki appear before her in a burst of light. His lips were spread in a wide smirk, white teeth flashing as he looked her over. "The stink of mortality is all over you." Loki said, pretending her scent offended him.

"Hello Loki." Freya said wearily.

"You are a fool...but..." He laughed. "I always did know that."

"What do you want Loki?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Why do I have to want something? Couldn't I just want to talk to my favorite former Goddess?" asked the God, circling around her. She turned to keep him in her sight, feeling dizzy as they twirled, an odd dance where she stood in the same spot. "It must be so humiliating for you." continued Loki, laughing. "To think you once held such power...and now you are nothing...little more significant than an insect. Heh...even einherjar have more power than you!"

"I'm bored of this conversation." Freya said, making a move to walk away. She cried out in pain, Loki's fingers suddenly gripping her arm, bruising her flesh.

"Well, I'm not bored of you!" Loki hissed. "You're going to stand here and listen to everything I have to say to you. And you'll do it with a smile. Or else." His fingers squeezed, threatening to break the bone, and she gasped, a strangled groan passing through her lips.

"Stop it..." She moaned, her eyes watering from the pain.

"Maybe I'll break your arm anyway...it would be amusing to hear your screams." Loki licked his lips, hissing out a pleased yes. "Yes, I like the idea very much indeed. Or how about you beg me? Hmm...Has the mighty Freya properly learned to grovel yet?"

"Go to Hel." She said through gritted teeth. Loki lifted up his hand, as though he intended to slap her. Lenneth's voice rang out, and he froze.

"Is there a problem here?" She demanded, looking curiously between the two.

"No...no problem at all my Lady..." Loki released his grip on Freya's arm, offering a half bow to the Goddess. "I was just curious about what it was like to be a mortal."

"If you are that interested..." A faint smile was on Lenneth's lips. "I'm sure Lezard could arrange for you to have first hand experience of your own."

"There will be no need, I assure you." Loki said, straightening up.

"All in all, I think it would be better if you stay away from Freya..." Lenneth's glance was sharp, her eyes piercing into Loki's, showing her suspicion at his sudden interest in the former Fertility Goddess.

"As you wish." Loki was quick to agree.

"I do..." Lenneth answered, and she gestured for Freya to follow her, exiting from the room. Loki watched them leave, and his hand slipped into his pocket, touching the glass vial. His eyes gleamed, ominous looking as he stared after the two women.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was over two hours later, and Alicia stood in front of the church's main entrance. The trio of nuns, whose names she had learned was Lydia, Angella, and Lorenta, still surrounded her. They fussed over her clothes, tsking that she had to wear her traveler's outfit on her special day. They had scrubbed her vest clean, washing away the dirt and grime from her clothes. She still felt a little chilly in the damp garments, but she didn't want to wait any longer.

Angella was fussing with her hair, bobby pins in her mouth. "Hold still." came her garbled words, lips moving around the pins. Alicia could feel her sliding the pins into place, securing the translucent veil to the top of her head. Her long hair was done up in a soft bun, several long strands of hair trailing down the sides of her face, a slight curl to her normally straight hair. Lydia had reasoned that though she may not have a proper wedding dress, she could still wear the veil and have her hair done extra special for the ceremony.

Lorenta was fidgeting with a bouquet of colorful flowers, purple iris and blue tulips amidst white and pink roses. She was tying a gold ribbon around the base of the flower's stems, making sure the bouquet stayed together. "There." She said, tying off the ends in a flourish of large looping coils. "It's perfect!"

"Thank you..." Alicia said gratefully, accepting the flowers from the young lady. She felt another pin ease into place in her hair, Angella nodding to herself. She touched the gauzy material, bringing it down to cover Alicia's face. Lorenta stood behind her, fluffing out the half of the veil that covered the back of her head.

"I think we're ready." Lorenta said, eyeing Alicia critically.

"Okay." Alicia said, feeling her hands start to sweat as she held onto her flowers. "Now what do we do?"

"I'll alert the choir at once!" Lydia said, hurrying off into the building. She opened the door just a crack, careful to keep Alicia from seeing inside. A harp string rang out, someone testing it's tune, and then a hush seemed to settle over the church. Alicia stared expectantly at the doors, ignoring the curious passerby who strolled slowly past the front of the church. She could hear them whispering, seeing a small child point at her, wanting to know what the pretty lady with the flowers was doing, making her smile.

The church door opened, wider this time, Lydia dragging Arngrim outside by the arm. The warrior looked comical being led by the small woman, her voice high and chattering non stop at him, giving him instructions on how to properly walk Alicia down the aisle.

"You look good." Arngrim said, when as last Lydia released his arm.

"Thank you." Alicia blushed.

"Shall we?" Arngrim asked, holding out his arm to her. She gratefully took it, hooking her arm around his. He started to move, and she nearly fell, being dragged forward by his quick step.

"No no no!!" shouted the nuns, and they surrounded the pair, Angella hastily touching Alicia's hair, seeing an imaginary hair out of place.

"Slowly...you must guide her down the aisle slowly...in time to the beat of the music. Like this." Lorenta demonstrated with Lydia, the one nun giggling, while the other's face was deadly serious. "Now you try."

Arngrim, red faced started to walk with an exaggerated slowness. The nuns nodded to themselves, satisfied. Lydia and Angella hurried to the doors, gesturing the pair forward. They waited until they were in front of the double doors, and then pulled them open. "You ready?" whispered Arngrim.

"Ready..." Alicia said, feeling as though the smile was frozen on her face.

The wedding march started up, as they reached the statue of Hrist. Alicia paused, tugging on Arngrim's arm. "What's the matter?" He hissed out the side of his mouth.

"I...I feel sick...like butterflies are in my stomach." She confessed.

Arngrim smiled. "Is that all? You're supposed to be nervous on your wedding day!"

"Really?"

"Really." He nodded and began walking again, Alicia slowly walking arm in arm with him. She concentrated on her breathing, trying to ignore the feelings in the pit of her stomach. She glanced around curiously at the church, seeing a few parishioners had decided to stay for the ceremony. Dallas was at the front of the pews, sitting on a bench, and he offered a kind smile to her.

She looked away, spotting Rufus at the pulpit, his back to her. She concentrated on the color his hair, her fists clutching her flowers so tight, her knuckles turned white. Stiff step after stiff step she moved forward, and suddenly Rufus was turning, smiling at her. She felt the flickers of nervous excitement start, and she nearly swooned to see him smile at her. Suddenly the nauseous feeling was gone, Alicia feeling confidant and bold. _I can do this! _She thought, and began impatiently wishing they could go faster.

It took several minutes, but at last they reached the pulpit, Arngrim carefully guiding Alicia up the three short steps to the altar. "Who gives this woman to be wed?" asked the minister, clad in gold and white robes, a large pointed hat on top of his head.

Arngrim cleared his throat. "I do." He handed her off to Rufus, the lovers taking hold of each other's hand. Arngrim hurried to Rufus' side, standing awkwardly to the left of the altar.

"We are gathered here today...to witness these two as they are joined together in the sanctity of marriage." The minister said, looking back and forth between the lovers. "Marriage is a sacred union, a vow to love, cherish and honor each other. It is a step we do not enter into lightly, and we call upon the blessing of the Lady Frigg to cement these two bonds together."

Alicia felt Rufus' squeezing her hand, and she glanced shyly out the corner of her eye at him. The minister continued to speak, calling on the Goddess Frigg again and again. "Oh Lady Frigg grant us prosperity...grant us peace...guard this union as you would guard all lovers who join before you in the name of true love. Lady Freya..." Alicia felt the pull on her hand, Rufus jerking back, startled at the mention of the Goddess' name.

"We call upon you..." continued the minister not noticing the half elf's reaction. "To over see this match, to guarantee it is a ripe and fertile union." Alicia blushed at that. "We ask you oh Goddess of Love, to bless these two with the wealth of many children, and we ask again of Lady Frigg to bring nothing but joy and laughter to this marriage."

"But it is not all happiness, is it not?" The minister said, asking a question he did not expect an answer to. "There will be times of turmoil...of strife. You two will have to pull together through times of sickness and low fortune, but if your love is strong you will get through it just fine." He turned to look at Arngrim. "Do you have the rings?"

"Yes..." Arngrim said, his voice solemn as he dug out the rings. Alicia's eyes widened in surprise, staring as the minister urged them to put the rings on each other.

"Now...Rufus...repeat after me..." continued the minister.

"Yes..." nodded the half elf, holding onto Alicia's hand.

"I Rufus..." Rufus' voice was an echo of the minister's, smoothly repeating the vows. "Take you Alicia, to be my lawfully wedded wife. Through sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, for better and worse. I promise to love, honor and cherish you, through and beyond death itself." Rufus startled the minister with his last words, changing his vows slightly. Alicia smiled at him, knowing it was a special kind of promise he made to her.

"I Alicia..." She dutifully repeated after the minister. "Take you Rufus, to be my lawfully wedded husband. Through sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, for better and worse. I promise to love, honor and cherish you..." Her smile widened, and she mimicked Rufus' vow. "Through and beyond death itself."

The minister coughed, unsettled by those words. "Er yes...Now we come to my least favorite part of the ceremony. Who should ever have just cause to deny this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace?" Alicia and Rufus were all eyes for each other, though Arngrim and the minister turned to sharply gaze out at the crowd. Arngrim's eyes bore into Dallas' figure, the mage sighing loudly, but otherwise being quiet. One of the nuns, Lydia broke out into loud sobs, boo hooing into her handkerchief. Even Lorenta looked a little teary eyed, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"Well then..." said the minister, obviously relieved. "In the name of Frigg, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!"

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Rufus grinned, and stepped forward, raising Alicia's veil. His hands gripped her by the arms, and he pressed against her, bending down to reach her face. She met him halfway, shooting up on tip toe, firmly pressing her lips against his. They kissed long and hard, seeming to go without the need for air, the minister coughing impatiently.

At last the couple pulled apart, and everyone could see their reluctance to be separated. Together as one, they turned to face the pews, and the people rose to stand, breaking out in enthusiastic applause. Music started up, urging the couple to move, and Alicia and Rufus walked down the steps. They broke into a run when they reached the lowered floor, dashing through a crowd of confetti and rice.

Arngrim was slow to follow, pausing long enough to shake the minister's hand. Dallas was easing out of the pew, looking lost and confused over where to go. Despondent he turned to look at Arngrim, who offered him a sympathetic smile. "Come on..." said Arngrim, patting him on the back. "It's time we head back to the inn for the party..."

"Party?" echoed Dallas with a lift of his eyebrows.

"We're gonna celebrate this wedding pirate style." grinned Arngrim, walking Dallas down the aisle. "Which means lots and lots of rum!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I liked writing the wedding scene, though I didn't like having to do the actual talking part of the ceremony. Hope it reads okay. "sheepish look."

And Loki's true nature is starting to show! ;-p

----Michelle

Iris, sweet eh? Oh, you're too kind! I didn't even think that chapter was that good, and yet here you are, flattering me. I thank you for that! Yes, jealous Dallas...I had so much fun writing his reactions, I kept thinking it was comedy hour with him! As you just read he didn't mess up the wedding. I like to think it was a combination of his talk with Alicia, and the fact that he's too afraid to act first hand. He doesn't want to do anything direct, where she would know it was him.

"grins" Giving me weapons now? Oh the things I could do if I had a sword!! "cuts self accidentally" Owie..."pouts"

Kaelin, I'm staring at you wide eyed. Why? Cause...well...do you know how close you just came to guessing an abandoned plot point? Only it was Frei who was going to get doused with the love potion instead of her big sister. Around chapter 30, I explain the reason why I scrapped the idea. I just feared it would lead me to an unwriteable plot point, even if the fall out from Frei getting the love potion would have made for some great scenes. Can't have everything I guess..."mourns the lost ideas."

Eckhardt, I got your reviews, both of them so don't worry! And and...I'm not mean! Well...maybe just a little..."grin" But Lenneth just had to ruin Lezard's perfect moment by forcing him to realize she doesn't love him. She's not ready for that step with him. Maybe she'll never be..."is bad." Unfortunately he is greedy, and he wants everything from her, not just her body!

Poor Dallas, no one likes him! He is the unpopular choice in the triangle, that's for sure! Good thing he didn't cause too much trouble, else I think you and the readers would come after me with pitchforks! "hides"

Arngrim, hee...since you wanted it, I put in that he had such feelings for Hrist's human form. Plus I like the Hrist and Arngrim pairing. For some reason, maybe cause of his pirate past, I'm imagining him as a real ladies man. Knows how to get the girls swooning!

Cupcake Ninja, heh I think Dallas might pee his pants if he got visited by the ghosts of the Valkyries! XD

Eckhardt, hi again...answering these in the order they came. Arngrim gets some loving in a chapter or two. Not a major spoiler, but he has a little fling with a tavern lady. He's a playboy:D

I do my research for my fics! I knew some of the more known Gods of Norse myths, but I am learning about more since writing VP fics. I like to work in tidbits into the story when I can! And Loki and Frei is a couple I like! I actually wrote a story called Innocence Lost which is on my site...okay..."shifty eyed look" It's nothing more than a lemon...but it's for that pairing. I'll see about the Loki Frei moments, although...Loki is well...no surprise...gonna be a trouble maker in the fic, so I can't say for sure...Oh, I was sad when I finally tracked down the scanlation of the manga and it seemed Loki killed her in it! I have a doujinshi with this couple, and it's a sweet moment between them. Nothing hentai, just Dragon Orb Loki holding her hands, and she lets him walk away with the orb. I'd love to know what he said when he leaned in real close to her! (Like kissing close..."dies from happiness.")

And your marriage proposal...Oh goodness...I am so red faced right now...Fusing together...Hee, we all know that they had Lezard put Lenneth into the crystal simply to keep the game pg rated! "is naughty" I don't know...you really wanna fuse with me? All you know is what I write..."blushes some more."

Aura! You're back!! "glomp" I should bug you to update!! But I know you must be busy with real life. Yes, bath time fun was a lot of fun to write. I had Lezard behave. Plus I thought maybe the readers would get mad at me if they came thisclose to having sex and didn't for the umpteenth time. So it was just some teasing without really getting serious.

Heh, Lezard embraces his insanity, and your review for 16 made me laugh! Lezard got overconfidant...hmmm...he should be more careful about Loki too.."zips lips to keep from spoiling." Aw, fave fight scene? Cool! BTW, do you know what it did to me to log in and see I have so many reviews sitting in my email box? I nearly died from joy! I never got so many at once, and today I got ten! TEN!! Whoo hoo! "throws a party"

"giggle fit" That's the start of the scene that came to me while I was sick in bed. Loki walking in on Lezard and Lenneth! Who knows...maybe he's used to seeing Odin and Freya go at it all over Valhalla! Aw...Lezard is not a jerk..."pets him" He's just misunderstood..."is in denial about this big time." As for the potion...I did the champagne thing just to mess with everyone's mind...I am evil. EVIL I tell you! ;-p Thanks for all the reviews! "hugs"


	28. Chapter 28

The air at the inn was electric, lively and full of good cheer. There was plenty of laughter, and even some singing, people stamping their feet in time to the music. Alicia and Rufus danced in the center of the room, the girl still wearing her veil. Rufus dipped and twirled her, swinging her around to the fast beat of the song, hearing a man let out loud excited whoops. Other people danced, but the two barely noticed them, grinning and gazing into each other's eyes.

The people of Solde had come to celebrate the wedding, coming from several blocks in either direction, lured by the siren call of a good time. Ale flowed freely in the tavern that was adjoined to the inn, rum and vodka being consumed in record numbers. The inn keeper was all smiles, making a tidy profit on the party, not minding the rowdy raucous the party goers were causing.

Arngrim was sitting at a table in the corner, watching the married couple dance. He caught Rufus' eye and raised his mug, toasting the union. Dallas sat next to him, rapidly drinking goblet after goblet of the hardest rum the tavern had. His speech was already slurred, and he kept repeating the same stories over and over again. Arngrim was nodding, only half paying attention, his eyes focused on the pretty serving wench who wandered in between the tables.

One last twirl on the dance floor, Alicia's face flushed from the exertion of having danced to five songs in a row. Rufus dipped her, brushing his lips against hers, and she giggled, fingers clinging to his shirt. She noticed the tiny wedding ring on her finger, looking so small and unobtrusive next to the ring of Mylinn. She stared, mesmerized, and Rufus slowly straightened them back up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, seeing her still staring, still holding on tightly to his shirt.

"Yes! Just happy!" She smiled brightly at him, and allowed him to lead her over to Arngrim's table. Their spot on the dance floor was immediately filled by another couple, the pair doing hopping and skipping as the music turned to a traditional folk music song that sang of Solde's former greatness.

"I thought you two were going to dance the night away!" commented Arngrim with a grin as they sat down.

"We plan to!" grinned Rufus, slinging an arm across Alicia's shoulder. She touched the bouquet on the table, feeling the soft petals of the roses, just smiling to herself.

"Have a drink princess...you must be thirsty." Arngrim said, pushing a small mug towards Alicia. She nodded her thanks, sipping at the apple cider that had just a hint of tangy sweet alcohol to it. "So..." Arngrim smirked, his eyes playful. "I bet you two won't be getting up early tomorrow."

"Arngrim!" gasped Alicia, turning red, almost choking on her cider.

"Just saying." smirked the warrior. "We can have a lazy day tomorrow. Take it easy. We don't have to be on the road any time soon..."

"Yeah...It'll be nice to kick back for once." agreed Rufus, gulping down some rum. "We can take a few days, see the sights, and then be off for Crell Monferaigne. After that who knows..."

"I'd like to get a ship..." mused Arngrim out loud. "Might be good to return to my pirating ways..."

"Careful..." Rufus' eyes twinkled with mirth. "You're an einherjar now. They toss you in prison, it'll be for life!"

"I won't get caught!" Arngrim slammed a fist on the table, rattling the mugs, unsure if he should be insulted or not. "I won't!" He said insistently.

"You could always come with us." Alicia said, feeling bad for the warrior. "We could always use your sword for protection."

"Hey Alicia!" Rufus was quick to protest. "I kinda like to be alone with you for a while! At least for the honey moon period if not beyond that."

She blushed, shyly lowering her head, holding her mug to her mouth.

"Naw..." Arngrim laughed. "I know when I'm being a third wheel. I think the time'll come soon enough where we'll have to part ways. Fun though it's been. And hey...I'll still come visit you two. After all..." His lips spread into a wide grin. "Got to make sure Rufus is keeping you satisfied!"

"I know perfectly well how to satisfy Alicia!" Rufus snapped, a heated blush on his face. He was astonished to hear Alicia giggling, though she avoided looking at him.

"Did I ever tell you about the time..." began Dallas, hiccuping loudly.

"YES!" snapped Arngrim, long bored with the mage's stories.

"Oh..." Dallas sighed, pouting at his empty cup.

"Barkeep! We need a refill here!" Rufus said, waving at the serving wench. She nodded, and hurried over. She bent over the table, Arngrim's eyes growing wide as he stared at her breasts, seeing them swell dangerously close to falling out of her tight blouse. She picked up the cups, and walked away, and Arngrim let out a sigh.

"Now there's a woman..."

"Gonna make your move?" Rufus grinned.

"I just might." Arngrim said, playing it cool. The serving wench returned, all smiles as she set down their mugs. She fluttered her eyelashes at Arngrim, and he winked at her, causing her to giggle as she scurried away.

"..." mumbled Dallas, rum dribbling down his chin as he tried to talk.

"What was that?" Alicia asked, peering curiously at her friend.

"Lezard..." Dallas sighed out the name, not noticing the way his three companions instantly froze.

"What about Lezard?" Alicia whispered, and Rufus could feel her stiffening under his arm.

"He was...He was..." Dallas sputtered angrily, waving his cup around. "I was threatened by him!" He managed to slur out. "So young, so talented...ingratiating his way into an apprenticeship...bah! When I had to work my ass off to get accepted as one of the three mages." He practically inhaled his drink, angrily muttering Lezard's name over and over again.

Rufus looked at Alicia, seeing her blue eyes were worried. "Rufus..." She said his name softly. "Arngrim...in all that's been going on...I'd almost forgotten..."

"No don't..." whispered Rufus, shaking his head. "Don't start that again..." He pulled on Alicia, embracing her tightly, his lips by her ear. "He's out of our lives for good...don't take this as a sign...it's nothing more than coincidence."

She sighed heavily. "But..."

"But nothing!" Rufus said, his voice louder than he meant it to be. A stray voice in the crowd laughed, insinuating the couple was having their first fight.

"Guess there won't be any loving in the inn tonight!" Another man cracked, and the room burst into raucous laughter. Rufus glared at no one in particular, petting Alicia's hair, a gesture meant to calm both of them down.

"I'm sorry..." Alicia sniffled, though her eyes were dry. "I'm ruining everything, aren't I?"

"NO!!" Both Rufus and Arngrim said, Dallas swiping the beserker's cup. He eagerly drained it dry, smacking his lips, looking around for more rum.

"Say...did I ever tell you..."

"YES!" snapped the two males angrily.

"Oh..." Dallas drummed his finger tips on the table, and then stood up, anxiously flagging down the serving wench.

"I think we better cut him off soon..." Alicia commented, watching him happily drink down his latest cup of rum.

"Let him keep going...at least until he can't talk anymore." pleaded Arngrim.

"Well...all right..." smiled Alicia, nodding in agreement.

"Hmmmm..." Rufus faked a wide yawn, stretching out his arms, one landing back across the princess' shoulders. "I'm getting tired...What say we turn in Alicia...?"

"Tired eh?" Arngrim was smirking, a knowing look in his eyes. "Is that what you're calling it these days?"

Rufus pursed his lips into a straight line, glaring at Arngrim while Alicia blushed.

"Sleep...slumber...nap..." mumbled Dallas. "Exhausted...weary...what else is there...?"

Arngrim patted him on the head. "You just keep on drinking you little lush. Don't worry your empty little head about it."

"Right...drink..." smiled Dallas, and suddenly he was toppling over, planting face first in the table.

"Dallas!" exclaimed Alicia moments before a loud snore erupted out of his mouth.

"Aw, he's fine." Rufus said, rising to stand. He tugged on her arm, Alicia joining him on the floor. "Come on..." He lowered his voice, whispering in her ear. "Let's go to bed."

She nodded, though she was still frowning, staring at the passed out mage. She allowed Rufus to lead her away from the table, and a cheer erupted from the crowd when they realized the newly wedded couple was heading up the stairs. A few lewd comments were made, a woman speculating about Rufus' size, another worrying the large man would break the tiny princess in half. Alicia stopped and gaped at the women, shocked outrage stealing her voice away. Rufus hurriedly ushered her up the steps, only pausing long enough to allow the girl to toss her bouquet over her shoulder.

It arced through the air, tumbling and turning over and over. Eager hands reached for it, batting it back into the air, the bouquet escaping the grabbing hands again and again. It made it's way all throughout the tavern, all the way to the table in the corner, slamming onto the surface, right in the crook of a sleeping Dallas' arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quiet up in Valhalla, Lezard stalking through the halls, a book under one arm. The various occupants of the great hall were careful to stay out of his way, having been quick to realize Lezard's moods were based on whether or not Lenneth was allowing him to touch her. Right now all signs pointed to no, his face lacking his usual smile.

Lezard could feel the eyes upon him, though whenever he turned he saw no one. He inwardly laughed, ruefully thinking how transparent he had become. _I'll have to work on schooling my expressions in the future._ He thought, turning the corner that led to the landing before his bedroom. He paused outside the door, letting out a deep breath of air, feeling nervous. He wondered what Lenneth's mood was like, thinking back to her surprising visit earlier in the day. His lips quirked, a hint of smile to them as he reached for the door handle.

Golden knob turned, he stepped into the bedroom, eyes sweeping across the floor. Lenneth was on the bed, laying on her side, paging through a book. She glanced up briefly at the sound of the door opening, offering him up a small smile. He nearly blinded her with the dazzling smile he flashed her with, allowing the door to fall close behind him.

"How was your day?" He asked, trying not to hurry straight towards the bed. He paused by a rack, undoing his cape, hanging it up by a hook.

"It was fine." Lenneth answered, returning her eyes to her book.

"Did you and Freya enjoy yourselves?" He poured himself a drink, quickly draining his cup dry.

"Kinda..." Lenneth glanced up at him, seeing the question in his eyes. "It was awkward..." She said. "Almost like getting to know a new person."

"Well...keep at it, and I'm sure you'll be old friends in no time." advised Lezard.

"Hmm..." Lenneth murmured, turning her attention back to her book. Lezard bit back a sigh, and headed towards the bed. She glanced up quickly as he sat down, but other than that she paid him no mind. Lezard had his own book, and he opened it, pretending to read the first page. But his mind refused to concentrate on the words, he kept glancing at Lenneth out the corner of his eye.

All too soon, he was turning his head, staring longingly at her back, fingers itching to touch her hair. She had it bound back in it's familiar braid, and he long to unravel it. Lezard much preferred she wore her hair down and loose, loving to bury his hands in her silk like strands. He let out a wistful sound, hearing the pages of her book rustle as she turned them.

The silence stretched out between them, Lenneth staring at her book, focusing all her attention on ignoring Lezard. She could practically feel him staring at her, not making any attempt at reading his book. She was not at all surprised when his hand landed on her shoulder, Lezard shifting onto his side, pressing close to her body. He leaned in closer to her, she could feel his front plastered against her back, his hand moving to touch her hair, playing with the strands that had escaped being trapped in her braid.

"Lezard..." Her voice held a hint of warning to it, Lenneth keeping her eyes on her book. "What are you doing...?"

"Nothing..." He sighed loudly, pressing his face against her hair, inhaling her scent. "You smell good..."

"Hmm..." She fidgeted in place, conscious of him next to her.

"I mean really, really good..." added Lezard, trying to engage her in some form of conversation. She didn't respond, continuing to page through her book. Another sigh from him, his nose still buried in her hair. His hand was back on her shoulder, playing with the edge of her sleeve. He started to nudge his fingers under the material, testing to see if she would allow him that. He felt Lenneth stiffen, but not say anything, Lezard growing bolder as he playfully pushed the sleeve downwards on her arm.

Her shoulder bared, he pressed his lips to the back of it, trailing kisses over her flesh. "Lezard..." Lenneth slightly squirmed, trying to dislodge his lips from her shoulder.

"Yes Lenneth?" He murmured against her skin, tongue darting out to taste her.

"Stop that..." Lenneth hissed, fighting back the temptation to slam her book into his forehead. He ignored her command, lifting up her hair to kiss behind her neck. She made a sound, annoyance that distorted into a pleased gasp as he laved attention onto her neck.

"Lenneth..." His breath was warm against her ear, lips kissing along the curve. "Are you still mad at me...?" His mouth caught at her lobe, biting and nibbling gently.

"I..." She found it hard to think with his lips on her, and she abruptly jerked away from him. Her book crashed to the floor, a loud thud even as the bed groaned, Lezard lashing out to catch at her wrist. Lenneth stood, not looking at him, arm stretched out as far as it could go.

"Lenneth?" Lezard was tugging on her wrist, trying to urge her back to the bed. He sighed, and his voice sounded sad. "I guess that's a yes..." His fingers started to let go of her wrist, and she was turning, whirling to look at him.

"No! No..." She said no more softly the second time around. "I'm not mad at you...not really...disappointed perhaps..."

"Disappointed?" Lezard sat up, leaning back on his knees. "In me?"

"...maybe..." Lenneth shook her head and sighed. "In myself is more like it."

"Yourself?" He frowned, not understanding.

"Yes...for..." She was slumping down on the edge of the bed, leaving her hands folded over her lap. Her fingers were fidgety, pulling at the thread on her skirt, Lenneth not looking at him. "For starting to...well to...believe in you..." She shook her head, braid whipping about. "Perhaps I was a fool..."

"Lenneth no!" He moved closer to her, hands reaching for her. One hand landed on her arm, the other taking hold of her chin, lifting her face so that he could stare into her eyes. "You're not a fool...not at all...I want you to be able to believe in me...to trust me..."

"It was easier to believe you were something you are not, when it was just the two of us." She said tiredly. "Seeing you around the other Gods...reminded me of your true nature...of the person I fought against for so long and so hard..."

He wondered if his face showed the panic he felt at her words. Anxiety was eating away at him, but instead he tried to make a joke. "Next thing you'll be pointing and calling me a defiler of souls..." She just stared at him, a hint of frustration in her blue eyes. "Okay...so not the time for jokes. But Lenneth...I can be a better person...I can change..."

"What if you can't...?" She asked. "Then what?"

"It won't be an issue." Lezard said stubbornly. "Because I will change...I'll do it because I have to...I'll do it for YOU." He was pulling on her then, hugging her tightly. "So...just...just cheer up...and let me...love you..." He felt her rest her head on his shoulder, arms returning the hug, Lenneth drawing comfort from the closeness of his body.

"Lenneth..." He nuzzled his face against her hair, that familiar ache of longing flaring up in his body as he held her. "May I kiss you...?"

"..." She lifted her head, and turned to look at him, seeing the earnest expression on his face. Slowly, the breath catching in his throat as he waited, she nodded her head yes.

"Close your eyes..." He whispered, watching as she complied. His fingers touched her lips, tenderly tracing over them before dropping down to grip her chin. He tilted her face upwards, Lezard leaning in to gently claim her mouth with his own. It was sweet, something to savor, Lezard enjoying the fullness of her plump lips. His mouth curved, molding around her lips, teeth lightly grazing her lower one.

His hand slid along her skin, easing along the side of her face, reaching for her hair. He gripped her hair almost fiercely, tangling his fingers in platinum strands, pushing her hard against him. His tongue came out, delighted to meets hers halfway, Lenneth hesitantly stroking the tip of hers against his. Passion built up, tongues mingling together more furiously, Lenneth let out a muffled whimper as they kissed.

At last they broke it off, Lezard planting kisses along her cheek, kissing towards her ear. "Please..." He whispered into her ear. "Let me show you just how much I love you..." Lenneth was sighing then, hesitating even as she leaned in to his kisses, feeling him working over her neck. Again she was nodding, and he spoke around his kisses. "Want to hear you say it...Need to hear you say yes..."

"Yes Lezard..." She said when prompted, allowing him to ease her back down onto the mattress. He crawled on top of her, staring into her eyes, delighted to see her looking back at him with growing desire.

"Lenneth..." Kisses on the front of her throat, not a single solitary space being neglected by his mouth. "I'm going to love..." Kiss kiss. "...every..." A lick just then, hearing her gasp, making things on him twitch in reaction to her sounds. "...luscious inch of your body."

Lenneth couldn't help shuddering at the promise in his words, feeling him lick down to her collarbone. Her fingers gripped his arms, even as she felt his hands start to tear open her dress, Lezard intent on being true to his words.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia was sitting in front of the room's sole mirror, her hands touching her hair. Alicia carefully tugged on the end of a bobby pin, feeling it slide free of her hair. She could see her husband in the mirror, warmth coming to her cheeks as Alicia realized that was what Rufus was to her now. _My husband._ She thought with possessive pride, smiling at his reflection, seeing him sitting impatiently on the bed.

"Almost done." She called out to him, removing another bobby pin. "I just want to get this veil off. I'd like to save it..."

"Huh?" He was watching her, just memorizing every detail about her as she sat illuminated by torch light, the flames casting a flickering glow about her hair. "Save it? What for?"

"Well..." She blushed then. "Maybe someday we will have children. A daughter even. I'd like to be able to give her something from this day."

"But Alicia!" Rufus said, panicked. "We don't even know if we can have kids!"

"What?" The last pin slid out of place, and she was turning, tugging the veil off her head. "What do you mean?" Her expression was crestfallen. "Don't you want to?"

"It's not that..." Her husband was clearly uncomfortable with where this was going.

"Then what...?" Alicia asked, fighting not to fidget with the delicate veil.

Rufus sighed. "It's just...for all intents and purposes I am dead. I'm a ghost for crying out loud!" He threw his hands up in the air, exasperated. "We don't even know if everything uh...works right with me..."

Both of them were blushing now. "Rufus..." Alicia started to stand, pausing only long enough to set the veil down on top of the chair. "The rest of your body works...why not this..." She was really red now, choosing her words carefully. "Besides...we won't know until we try...lots and lots of time!"

"Oh believe me, I don't mind the trying." He grinned, eyeing her up and down as she walked towards him. "It's your being disappointed over the results that now have me worried..."

"Don't be..." She reached him, his arms going around her waist. From the way he was sitting, she had an easy time kissing him, merely leaning in to press her lips against his. "And hey..." She smiled as they pulled apart. "We can always adopt...can't we...?"

"Yes...yes we can." agreed Rufus, his hands going to the front of her chest. He grazed over her breasts, fingers nimbly working open the buttons of her vest. "Though I hope...I pray we have children of our own too."

"I'd love a big family..." Alicia whispered, watching as he got her vest open. She helped him ease it down her arms, eyes on his hands as he touched her white blouse. She shivered as he began tugging on it, wanting it off her right away. "So our children need never feel alone..." Like I did was her unspoken words, her blouse joining the vest on the floor.

"Sure..." Rufus said, only half paying attention as his fingers undid the clasp of her bra. He leaned forward, ready to kiss the peaks of her newly revealed breasts, Alicia biting back a moan as his lips wetted her nipple. "Although..." He paused, looking up at her, even as his hands cupped and squeezed her breasts. "With you as a mom, I don't think our children would ever feel lonely."

"Do you think so?" asked Alicia, arching into his hands with a pleased sigh.

"I think you'd be a great mom Alicia..." A lick then, hard and fast making her gasp and wiggle against him.

"And I think you'd be a great dad." She replied, closing her eyes as his lips sucked on her nipple. She touched him, fingers touching his hair, fisting the emerald strands as she stood before him, softly crying out over the sensations of his mouth on her. His mouth seemed to draw on her whole body, tugging on things within her that fueled the fire of her arousal.

"Ah..." He released her nipple, glancing up at her. "I don't know about that..." He frowned. "I don't think I'd be much of a good role model for any kids..."

"What are you saying? You're perfect!" protested Alicia.

"Perfect eh?" He grinned. "Now you're just inflating my ego!"

"I am not, it's true!" She let go of his hair, touching his face. "You're warm and kind...brave and strong...you'll be great father to our children, I know you will!"

"All right, all right, I believe you!" He was laughing, not wanting to argue with her. His hands dropped to her waist, and his eyes twinkled with a hint of mischievousness. "But...if you really wanna see something that's perfect..." He tugged on her belt, unbuckling it. "Let me just..." The coil of leather fell to the floor, Rufus trying to unfasten the half skirt she wore over her leather mini.

Alicia waited impatiently for him to finish, watching as he unzipped the sides of her leather skirt. His fingers were grazing against her panties, and he chuckled. "You wear too many layers of clothing!"

"Rufus!" She didn't know if she should blush or laugh. "So do you..." She said at last.

"But my clothes come off quicker than yours." He retorted, and then was tugging down her panties. She dutifully lifted her legs, allowing him to guide the cotton material off her feet. She made a move to help him remove her boots, but his hands stopped her. "No no...leave them on..." Again that impish twinkle in his eyes. "It's...sexier this way..."

She shot him a look, and he laughed, pulling on her waist, her nude body against his clothed one. "Look Alicia..." He gestured to the mirror, and she turned, seeing a side view of her body. "Now that...that is pure perfection..." A happy sigh from the half elf, her husband running a hand down her stomach.

Alicia blushed and shook her head. "I'm not perfect."

"To me? Yeah...you are..." Rufus said, and he reached up to touch her bun, fingers unwinding her golden locks from their prison. Her hair tumbled downwards, carressing her shoulders and for a few seconds he just stared at her. "Beautiful." He said at last, his tone husky. "Perfect and all mine..." He caught at her hand, lacing her fingers with his, their wedding bands gleaming. "And these rings symbolize that we belong to each other."

"Yes..." She turned back in his arms, looking into his eyes. "Each other. I like the sound of that very much indeed." She was touching his shirt, bunching up the material under her fingers. "Now...how about we peal back the layers of your clothing...?" She was blushing, but she very much wanted to see Rufus as naked as she was.

"All right...if that is what my pretty little wife desires..." He planted a kiss on her stomach, and chuckled. "Although I don't know if I can keep myself off of you long enough to undress...!"

"Just be patient..." Alicia urged him, and he lifted his arms, letting her pull off his shirt. She tossed it onto the floor, taking a moment to gaze upon his chest. She reached out tentatively, rubbing her hand across his muscles, smiling to feel his warmth.

"Alicia..." He groaned out her name, arms tightening around her waist. "If you pause to touch me, then I really won't be able to control myself!"

"Sorry..." She bent over, her hair sweeping forward to brush against him, and he inhaled deeply, finding she smelled of strawberries. Her hands skirted along his waist, touching his belt. He let go of her, his large hands covering her much smaller ones, eager to help her with freeing him from his pants. He shoved downwards, easing the tight spandex along with his briefs over his thighs. They slid down past his knees, and he was grabbing at her once more.

"Okay...undressed enough..." He said, and then was falling backwards, pulling Alicia with him onto the bed. He heard her let out a giggle, and Rufus rolled onto his side, staring into her eyes. His hand came forward, the half elf tenderly brushing back her bangs. "I love you Alicia."

"I love you Rufus..." She whispered back, and they came together, winding arms around each other as they kissed, intense and numerous times. Alicia wrapped her legs around Rufus, trying to pull him closer to her, the princess grinding her body against his erection. Rufus moaned, eyes looking wild from her bold move, and he kissed her harder, growing more excited by the minute.

They rolled around on the bed, hands roaming over each other's bodies, kisses falling everywhere. Without warning, Rufus seized the moment to slip inside Alicia, feeling his wife arch into him, enthusiastically calling out his name. They clung to each other, Rufus beginning to move, locking his green eyes onto her blue ones, hips moving with a deliberate slowness that made Alicia moan and wiggle beneath him.

"Faster Rufus...faster!" She urged, feeling as though the slow pace he set would make her go mad. He continued to tease her, slow and patient, bending his head down to nip at her neck. Alicia whined and whimpered, gyrating her hips against him, and with a sharp exhale, Rufus began to move faster, harder, pounding into her. He could feel her nails scratching at his back, leaving light marks across his skin.

She was calling out his name between whimpers, thighs clinging to his waist, Alicia trying to melt into him. One last ecstatic scream, and she was spasming all around him, and his body reacted to that, shooting his seed deep into her. Alicia didn't let go of him right away, still holding on, still wanting to enjoy the special closeness that came with being connected to someone like this.

"I love you..." Rufus said, panting against her ear. She was nodding her head, Alicia finding her voice had been stolen away along with her breath. He kissed her, almost bruising her lips with the force of his passion, finding Alicia's hand in his hair. He grinned, and thought to himself how thankful he was, glad the night was still young, and that they could enjoy themselves many more times before morning came.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So..."sheepish look." I wasn't intending to do another Alicia and Rufus lemon. Kaelin, I know your eyes have been burnt by the sight of their loving. Sorry! "bows" It was only gonna be a light tease leading to a fade to black like the Lezard and Lenneth scene...and then...the scene kept getting longer and longer...and nowhere did it seem to be a good spot to end...and the next thing I knew...I had another lemon done..."sweatdrop" Ah well...we already knew this story was smutty! ;-p "goes to hide in a corner, feeling embarrassed."

------------Michelle

Aura, ah...does everyone want to see Freya get hit with that potion or what?! "giggles" I don't think the severity of how the potion would make one act has sunk in yet...think sex slave mentality! I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy...!

Iris, aw I'm fine! Thanks for the concern!

Kaelin, I did do a love slave drabble for my friend who wanted to see Lenneth as Lezard's love slave. ;-p But I don't think I'll ever get to use my original idea unless I decide I don't want to do a fic where they end up together. ;-( Dallas did get really drunk, but no falling. You'll just have to settle for him being hung over, and going monster hunting with Arngrim! ;-p

Cupcake Ninja, thanks! Yeah, three thumbs are better than two! Even if you stole one from somebody! XD

Ami, "giggle" I know what you mean. I have a friend, who he tries to turn my chapters into lesbian encounters too if I have two females alone together in a room. It's funny, but annoying when I want his honest opinion on a scene, and he's just there...being perverted on me. "sighs." Yes...Loki has plans...but will he suceed...ah...not if I have anything to say about it!

Lizard, there might be a wedding in the future for Lenneth and Lezard. This is only the second day they've been in Asgard after all. :-p


	29. Chapter 29

Lezard opened his eyes to a darkened room, feeling Lenneth laying snuggled against him. He sat quietly for a few moments, just listening to the sound of her breathing, his hand finding it's way to her hair. Her hair was so soft, but then so was everything about her, her skin, her hands, and especially her breasts. He groaned, finding just thinking about her softness was getting him excited again, and he petted her head, trying to remain calm.

He felt her breath against his chest, Lenneth sighing in her sleep, squeezing her arm around his waist. Her delicious, naked skin was pressed against his, a tantalizing reality that had him snapping his fingers, summoning light into the room. Soft flickers occurred, the palest of illumination filling the room, muted so as not to hurt his eyes which were currently accustomed to the darkness.

He gazed down at Lenneth, smiling to himself, his hand moving through her hair, searching out the end of her braid. He easily snapped the tie free, fingers roaming through the furrows, working to loosen her mane. He was still playing with her hair when she started to stir, her lashes dark against her pale skin, starting to flutter. She blinked open her eyes, staring at his chest, looking sleepy eyed and confused.

"Morning..." He said, his voice soft. She turned her head, glancing up at him, and he caught sight of her cerulean blue eyes, Lenneth blinking rapidly at him.

"Morning..." She said in reply, voice sounding sleepy. He didn't blame her for being tired, he knew his appetites could wear out even one of divine origin. "Wait..." She frowned, lifting her head, glancing about the windowless room. "Is it morning already?"

"Hmm...does it matter?" Lezard asked, hand urging her to rest her face back against his chest.

"I suppose not..." Lenneth said, laying her cheek against his chest. He wondered if she listened to his heart beating, Lezard knowing it always beat faster when Lenneth was near him.

"I could spend a hundred mornings in bed with you." Lezard said happily, petting her hair. She actually smiled at this, for once Lenneth proving susceptible to his flattery.

"We have to get up eventually." Lenneth pointed out, and Lezard groaned, mock outrage on his face.

"Says who?" He demanded. "I am Creator here. I decide if and when to hold court." He was completely serious about it too. If he wanted to spend the day with Lenneth, then let the other Gods be damned. They waited on his convenience, and not the other way around.

"You..." She shook her head, sighing. "I suppose it's all right to take off a day here and now. But Lezard..." Again she was rising, his hand sliding down to land on her back. "You shouldn't do so at the outset of securing your kingdom. You should be seen and heard...You should be out there making decisions."

"I suppose..." He sighed, his hand moving to the small of her back, massaging in circles. "But I don't have to rush off to court right away..." He sat up, still touching her, wanting to feel her pressed against him once more. "The Gods can wait...you..." He touched her cheek with his other hand. "Us...can't..."

"I...I'm not sure how I feel about being known as the cause for your delayed appearance." Lenneth blushed, thinking of the gossip hounds among the divine pantheon.

"Couldn't it be a good feeling?" Lezard asked. "To know you are so loved, I can't bare to be away from you for long?"

"That can't be healthy..." She replied, staring at him as he leaned in closer to her. "That borders on obsessive Lezard..."

"Does it?" He bent his head, touching her forehead with his. He sighed, breath warm against her face, Lezard staring into her eyes. "I just know what I feel for you Lenneth. It's intense and it's true, and it won't be denied." He stole a kiss from her then, Lezard muffling her reply so that it came out a garbled noise. When he pulled back, she was frowning at him, expression troubled.

"Oh...don't look at me with such eyes..." Lezard protested, wishing she wore any other expression than her current one.

"Then don't tell me such things." Lenneth was quick to answer.

"You ask for the impossible." Lezard replied. "I cannot help but speak on my love for you...my desires and needs...my wants and hopes..." Lenneth was quiet, not rising to the bait of asking him what those were. "Come..." Lenneth let out a squeal, finding Lezard gathering her up into his arms. She hastily wrapped her arms around his shoulders, clinging to his broad chest as he rose from the bed.

He shifted, securing his grip on her, careful to keep from dropping her as he padded across the floor. "What are you doing?" Lenneth asked, looking up at him.

He smiled. "I think a bath is in order..." He was rapidly covering the distance from the bed to the bathing chamber, carrying her easily enough. She didn't question the sudden change in subject, seeming relieved that he had stopped speaking about his love for her. He reached the door, nudging it open with his foot, slipping inside the room with Lenneth. The door swung close behind him, and then a shriek was heard, followed by the splash of water disrupted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a yawn, Rufus sat up, stretching his arms up high over his head. He heard the crack of muscles, body sighing as he worked out the kinks. He smacked his dry lips together, rubbing a hand on the front of his chest, blinking sleepy eyes that were slow to adjust to the sunlight poring in through the open window.

He sat like that for a few moments, just quiet, little thought in his head as he struggled to wake up. At last he sighed, turning his head and spotted the still sleeping Alicia laying next to him. Her hair was splayed out around her, golden sunshine that gleamed. Her chest rose and fell, deep breaths, the girl still caught in sleep's embrace, not likely to wake up anytime soon.

Rufus wore a fond smile as he gazed down at his wife, and he bent down to kiss her cheek. "Sleep well Alicia..." A light laugh, his breath rustling her hair. "You've earned it." She made a sound in reply, a soft snort, but other than that she did not stir.

Rufus forced himself to look away from her, sliding his body across the bed sheets. His feet touched the ground, toes touching the pants he had eventually discarded the night before. He bent down, retrieving his clothing. It took him only a few minutes to throw on his shirt and pants, Rufus padding barefoot across the floor. His stomach grumbled, and he hoped he wasn't too late to retrieve breakfast from the inn.

He smiled to think how pleased Alicia would be to wake up to breakfast in bed. It was a sweet gesture, but the half elf had ulterior motives. He wanted to ensure that Alicia had little need to leave the room, wanting to spend the day with her in bed. He sought to gather enough food to replenish her energy, and then...well...his smile widened, grin threatening to split his face in half.

Rufus carefully eased open the door, thankful the hinges were well oiled so as not to wake her up with any creaking sounds. He cast one more look at the bed, and then he was slipping through the door, stepping out into the hall. He eased the door shut behind him, and slowly started to turn. He was halfway towards the stairs, when he heard another door open, and he turned curious.

His eyes widened in amusement, seeing Arngrim pressing a woman against the door. He was plastered against her, hands crawling all over her body, making her wiggle and moan. Rufus blinked, recognizing the curly black hair as belonging to the serving wench from the party last night. She clung to Arngrim, her hands landing on his rear, squeezing his buns as she grinded against him.

Rufus continued to stare, watching as they kissed almost desperately, a lot of tongue flashing. He started to blush, feeling uncomfortable for witnessing the intimate scene, and turned to go. But the floorboard creaked, and the two broke the kiss. They did not, Rufus was quick to note, pull apart, Arngrim keeping the woman pushed up against the door.

"Oh hey..." Arngrim grinned, not at all embarrassed to be seen making out with some strange woman.

"Uh...Hey..." Rufus lamely waved, watching as Arngrim slowly eased up off the woman. Her lips pursed into a pout, her expression sullen, the woman clearly missing feeling the beserker's body against hers.

"Didn't expect to see you up so soon..." Arngrim said. He turned to the woman, whispering something in her ear. She giggled and nodded, and with a glance at Rufus stepped away from the door. Rufus was surprised to see her jump, Arngrim having a wandering hand that pinched her shapely rear. She hurried past the half elf, disappearing down the stairs.

"Just getting some grub." Rufus explained, looking over Arngrim carefully. "Nice legs." He smirked, seeing the warrior was clad only in a shirt, the hem of it being far too short to be decent.

"Didn't expect to run into anybody I know..." Arngrim said, looking a tiny bit embarrassed. "I was just saying good-bye to Celia..."

"Good-bye? Didn't look like good-bye from where I stood!" Rufus laughed.

"Well...got to give the ladies something to remember me by." Arngrim winked. "Keeps them yearning for more."

"Right..." Rufus shook his head, still chuckling.

"Hey, I'll join you for breakfast." Arngrim said. "Let me just pull on some pants..."

"Thanks but...I hadn't really planned on eating it downstairs." Rufus smiled. "I'm just gonna grab a tray of stuff, and bring it back to the room."

"Oh...I see..." Arngrim grinned, and Rufus snorted.

"Don't start." He said, wagging a finger at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." replied Arngrim. "All right, I won't keep you from your girl. Go on...and tell Celia I'll be down in a bit."

"I'm sure she'll be thrilled." Rufus said as he started down the stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon reaching the throne room, Lezard was surprised to find someone waiting rather impatiently for him. It was a Goddess, clad in a form fitting brown tunic, who walked the landing before the large double doors. Her booted heels clicked loudly on the floor, and she moved back and forth, staring downwards as she paced. He studied her for a few seconds, trying to recall her name, at last remembering she was Frei, sister to the former Fertility Goddess, Freya.

Frei continued to move, having little idea he was there, and she jumped startled when Lezard cleared his throat. She glanced up at him, dark eyes flashing with relief that faded away to a hint of nervousness. "Lezard!" She stared at him, at the last second remembering her manners. "My King..." She dropped into a hasty curtsy, licking her dry lips.

"You are...Frei are you not?" Lezard asked, seeing her nod. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Ah yes..." She nodded again. "I was hoping to have an audience with you."

"I suppose I could fit you in." Lezard said, inwardly pleased to have something to do. He gestured, and the doors opened, swinging inwards to reveal the throne room to the pair. "Walk with me Frei..." He urged, moving past her to enter the throne room. All was quiet behind him, and then he heard her take a hesitant step after him. He turned to smile at her, trying to reassure the young Goddess, though her expression remained troubled.

"Tell me Frei...What are your duties in Asgard?"" He asked, curious.

"I'm a Fertility Goddess like my sister is---was." She corrected herself softly. "I find myself taking over the reigns of my sister's tasks." She sighed, thinking how many duties Freya had had to oversee. She found it a daunting task, wishing she had some help in the matter.

"And how goes that?" Lezard asked, truly interested.

"It's...fine..." Frei answered. "Difficult but going well." _So far._ She thought to herself. "But..." She played with her fingers, nervous fidgeting as she tried to prepare herself to broach the reason for her visit. "That is not why I have come to you."

"Oh?" They had reached the dais, Lezard pausing at the foot of the staircase to peer at her.

"It's a...a personal reason I've come with...a favor I hope you would grant me." Frei paused, trying to keep from shaking.

"A favor?" Lezard asked with some interest, studying the young Goddess more intently. "What is it?"

"Well..." She sighed, and suddenly was rushing out her words, scared he would reject her request before she got it out even halfway. "I would like to be able to visit with my sister Freya...please sir..." She felt relief at having gotten her words out, and yet she prepared herself for the worst, ready to flinch back from his anger. "It would mean so much to me to be able to see her again..."

"I see..." Lezard's expression was unreadable, his eyes unblinking as he thought over her words. "Frei..." He raised his hand, and she nearly squeaked, trying to keep from fleeing. "It took a lot for you to come ask, didn't it?"

"Yes..." She admitted.

"Hmm..." A smile then, an odd twisting of his lips as he gazed at her. His expression added to her anxiety, Frei feeling worried to see him grinning at her. "All right then Frei...You can see Freya..."

She did a double take. "I...what...?"

"You may visit with your sister." Lezard clarified. "Let it never be said I am not a benevolent ruler." His fingers touched his glasses, sliding them back up his face. "Yes...go to her, Frei...and give my regards to the Lady Lenneth while you're at it." He was smiling, thinking Lenneth would be most impressed with his generosity towards the two sisters.

"Thank you Lord Lezard!" Frei exclaimed, face erupting into a dazzling smile. She held back a giggle, dropping down into another curtsey, Lezard waving amicably at her to stand. She straightened, and repeated her thanks with an excited squeal. She turned, Frei all but flying out of the room as she ran, her expression happy as she passed by Loki, who was lurking unseen outside the throne room doors.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alicia woke to the delicious aroma of warm food, the girl's eyes fluttering open. She saw her husband standing by the side of the bed, Rufus holding up a tray laden down with an array of foods. She saw pancakes and hot broth, an assortment of sweet meats and various other tidbits that smelled pleasing to her nose.

"Morning sleepy head." Rufus said, as she sat up.

"Hmmm..." She stretched, the covers sliding down her naked body as she moved. "Morning...The food smells wonderful..." Rufus smiled, placing the tray across her lap. She reached for a piece of bacon, greasing up her fingers as she handled the fried meat. Rufus sat down on the bed next to her, eyes filled with mirth as he watched her eagerly bite at the bacon, Alicia letting out a moan of approval at the taste. "So good..."

"I hope I brought enough." Rufus said, reaching for a bowl of soup.

"More than enough." Alicia said, in between bites of the pancakes. She giggled, careful to keep from flashing him half chewed up food. "It looks as though you cleared the inn out of it's wares!"

"Something like that." chuckled Rufus. "I just wanted to make sure I had all of your favorites."

"Oh..." She smiled, a happy blush on her cheeks. "Keep doing things like that and you'll spoil me."

"Good." grinned Rufus. "I want to...I intend to spoil you for the rest of our lives together." He speared a piece of meat with his fork, holding it up before her face. He nudged her lips with the meat, and she opened her mouth, taking a hesitant bite. He watched her chew, eyes twinkling, Rufus enchanted by even the simplest acts so long as they were performed by his wife.

"I want to do the same for you..." Alicia admitted. "But...I don't know how to..."

"Oh trust me...I'm already spoiled..." Rufus was quick to assure her, holding another forkful of bacon to her lips.

"You are?"

"Yes." He nodded. "Just the act of having you as my wife is enough...although..." He grinned, his eyes growing dark with lust. "What we do in this bed...to each other...is pretty special in it's own right..." She blushed, getting his meaning immediately. She busied herself with the act of eating, not trusting herself to speak. Rufus grinned, and spoke for her. "I'm talking about the way we love each other Alicia...the way you make me feel...the way you move your hips..." She was turning redder as he talked, and he chuckled. "And when you use your mouth to..." She stuffed a pancake into his mouth, cutting off his words. He took a startled bite of the meal, chewing rapidly.

"Still so shy..." Rufus said after gulping down the pancake. "Even after all we've shared. Just another endearing trait about you."

"I wonder how the others are doing..." A still blushing Alicia asked, trying to change the subject. "Dallas was drinking pretty hard last night..."

"Heh...he's probably regretting it with one heck of a hang over this morning!" Rufus laughed, even though Alicia was frowning at him for taking amusement in the mage's misfortune. "As for Arngrim well..." He smirked. "He's doing all right. Heh..."

"What?" asked Alicia, curious.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me!" She said insistently, leaning over the tray to touch his sleeve.

"Can't keep anything from you, can I?" wondered Rufus out loud.

"Nor should you try!" Alicia said.

"Heh...well remember that serving wench he had his eye on?" At her nod, he continued. "Well three guesses who I saw him with this morning, and the first two don't count!"

"Really?" Alicia's eyes widened. "He moves fast! But then..." Both she and Rufus spoke in unison, mimicking Arngrim's voice. "A pirate has to be quick on his feet, and even quicker with the ladies!" The two erupted into laughter, Alicia falling back against the pillows, chest shaking as she giggled. "I'm happy for him..." She said at last.

"Yeah." agreed Rufus.

"Now if only we could find someone for Dallas..." She said hopefully.

"Er..." Rufus blanched at the idea of playing match maker for the mage. "I suppose stranger things have happened."

"Hmm..." Alicia took a bite of croissant, getting cream on her lips.

"Er...you got some..." He gestured to her mouth, and she licked at her lips. "No..." Rufus shook his head. "You still missed a spot...here let me..." He leaned in close, surprising her when his tongue flickered out to lap gently at the corner of her mouth.

"Rufus..." She started to say, finding his tongue was licking at more than just the cream, teasing along her lower lip.

"Yes Alicia?" Rufus asked, and then he kissed her, lips pressing against hers, gentle force intended to get her to yield to him. He pressed forward, hands sliding on the tray, getting his fingers greasy as he inadvertently touched the scattered foodstuffs.

"The tray..." Alicia breathed out. "We should move it..."

"Right..." agreed Rufus, pulling back from her reluctantly. He stood, picking up the tray long enough to move it to the table. Alicia giggled, as Rufus leapt back into bed, the mattress protesting his actions, bed springs squeaking loudly. He smiled, and reached for her, hands sliding up her arms as he leaned in to kiss her once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A song in her heart, Frei hummed happily under her breath as she skipped down the hall. Anyone who paused to look at her, found themselves the recipient of a dazzling smile, the young Goddess quick to share her glee with any and everyone. She continued down the hall, traveling the twisting pathways that led to the royal couple's bedroom. She was unsure of where she was going, walking the halls based on memory from what her sister had told her. In the past Frei had little reason to visit the bedroom of the former ruler of the Gods, that had been a duty that fell strictly to her older sister.

Eager to see Freya, she barely paid attention to the sound of footsteps behind her, having no need to fear any of the Gods and einherjar that currently resided in Valhalla. It was foolish of the young Goddess, she didn't even turn to appease her curiosity, continuing on her merry way. Which is why it came as a complete surprise when a hand clamped down over her mouth, stifling her startled scream before it could escape from her lips.

A body pressed against hers, and Frei was quick to realize her attacker was male, a slender frame that belied the muscles that pinned her to him. Letting out another muffled scream, Frei began to struggle, even as she became aware of a smell wafting in under her nostrils. A rag was over her mouth, soaked in sweet smelling chloroform, and Frei gasped, inhaling more of the scent.

She could feel her body growing weaker, limbs going limp as her actions slowed, body sagging in the arms of the one who held her. Her eyelids drooped close, and Frei only had seconds to spare a thought, thinking to herself, _Freya!_ as she passed out to the waiting darkness.

A sigh from her, and then the hand was cautiously lifting from her face, ready to slap back into place should she attempt to scream. But no sound was forthcoming from the girl, the young Goddess fast asleep. With a shift of his arms, he was turning her, the God Loki lifting Frei up off the ground. He grinned to himself pleased, and even as he threw her over his shoulder, his features were changing. His skin lightened, while his nose grew smaller, and his lips became fuller. His black hair flowed downwards, turning brown and being wound back in a tight braid. His body became thinner, with a hint of breasts to them as his clothes changed, becoming form fitting, clinging to his bust and his now shapely hips.

It was a mirror image of Frei that held the unconscious Goddess, and she grinned, looking far too pleased with herself. She glanced down the hall, checking both ways once more, and then was moving, heading towards one of the numerous doors that lined the corridor. It was an empty room she took the young Goddess to, dumping her on the carpeted floor. Her fingers brushed her face, touching her almost tenderly before standing. Eyes looking crafty, she reached into the pocket of her tunic, removing a vial that contained red fluid. "Perfect..." grinned Loki, his voice the exact pitch and sound of Frei's.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Ah...this was hard to get out. I got the first two scenes done while I was still all in the zone, getting a lot of chapters done at once. It was a struggle to get the rest of this chapter done. "kicks fic." I hate how the rest of the chapter reads. "deep sighs" This is one of those, I hope to rewrite scenes.

-----Michelle

Kaelin, sorry to hear about the flu. Hope you get better soon. Hope you don't use that pole of death! "wide eyes" It wasn't brought out because of the lemon was it? ;-p

Cupcake Ninja, yeah!! I can live with cute:D I doubt they had buses in that time period.

Iris, "giggle" You're always giving me gifts. I will use the mind control device carefully! "evil grin."


	30. Chapter 30

There was laughter in the room, female and joyful, the two women smiling at each other. They sat across from each other, a table in between them, empty tea cups scattered across the white surface. The blonde, Freya sat back in her chair, hands busy as she worked on her sewing, seeking to mend the tears in the gown's bodice. The needle was on the constant move, the former Goddess choosing not to question her mistress on just how the rips had gotten into her clothing.

Lenneth's fingers played with the handle of her tea cup, spinning the delicate porcelain around and around as she talked. She sought to keep the mood airy and light, keep the amicable feeling intact as she avoided subjects that might trouble the former Goddess. It was almost like a game, a harsh juggling act that had her reaching for any and all topics, varying from the mundane such as talk of the always beautiful weather up in Asgard, to commenting on Freya's talent with a needle.

She was trying to nerve herself, to ask Freya how Tyr and Thor were doing, knowing the men were still kept imprisoned in Valhalla's dungeons when a knock sounded at the door. Both women paused, surprise in their eyes as they turned to glance at the door. "Enter..." Lenneth started to say, but Freya shook her head no.

"Allow me, my lady..." She said, setting down her sewing. Freya hurried to the door, wanting to see who it was. She would be careful on just who she admitted to the room, knowing Lezard wouldn't like it if just anyone could waltz in and see Lenneth. The Goddess was watching her, starting to stand, curious over who was at her door.

The knock sounded again, louder and more insistent, the owner of the sound growing impatient. "Coming." Called out Freya, her hand reaching for the door handle. She turned it, the door slowly opening, and her breath caught in her throat to see just who stood before her on the threshold. "Frei!"

"Sister!" Frei smiled, spreading her arms, ready to accept the hug Freya offered her. "I'm so glad to see you." Freya pressed her firmly against her, a fierce hug as she touched her sister, almost daring not to believe the sight before her. Frei returned the embrace just as fiercely, hugging her tightly.

"Frei..." Freya was pulling back, her smile freezing on her face, becoming a frown. "What are you doing here? If Lezard were to find out..."

"Lezard already knows." Frei interrupted. She nodded at Lenneth who was watching the sisters' reunion quietly. "It was he who gave me permission to visit you."

"Permission?" echoed Freya, taking in her sister's words.

"Yes..." Frei nodded, smiling. "I went to Lezard, and asked if I could see you. He said yes."

"Frei!" Freya was shouting, anger in her eyes. "That was a very foolish thing of you to do. What if he had been in a bad mood...what if he...what if he..." She trailed off, remembering Lenneth was in the room, and she turned guilty eyes at the Goddess. "Forgive me...I speak out of place..."

"It's all right Freya." Lenneth came closer, placing her hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I know all too well what Lezard can be like..." She sighed then. "It surprises but pleases me that he agreed to this."

"It's because of you that he let me come here." Frei said, disengaging from the hug. She reached forward to take Lenneth's hands, eyes shining with gratitude. "Because he wants to please you...His love for you makes him a kinder ruler..."

"Er..." Lenneth was blushing, and she pulled back her hand from Frei. "Maybe...but much of what he does has an ulterior motive..."

"Is it really such a bad thing when he does it simply to move your heart?" questioned Frei, staring intently at Lenneth. The platinum haired Goddess was shaking her head, frowning.

"I would have him do these things because it's right to do...because it's good...not because he wants to impress me." explained Lenneth.

"Hmm...you are a difficult woman to please..." murmured Frei, ignoring Freya's attempts to shush her.

"Am I?" asked Lenneth, surprised. "Am I really?" She touched her forehead, running her fingers through her bangs. "Is it really such a difficult thing to ask of him, that he do good for a change...?"

"It could be going against his very nature." Frei promptly said in reply.

"Frei!" hissed Freya, shooting her sister a look. "No, Lenneth, it is not too much to ask for...not at all." Lenneth merely sighed in answer, eyes looking thoughtful. "Perhaps a change in subject is in order." continued Freya, looking back and forth between Frei and Lenneth. "This is a happy occasion...we should be celebrating!"

"Yes..." agreed Lenneth, though her expression remained troubled. "It is indeed a joyous time, sisters should be together..." She offered a small smile, trying to school her expression to be happy.

"What say we toast to our reunion?" asked Frei. "To sisters, and benevolent rulers...?"

"I'll drink to the sisters part." Freya said, making a face at the idea of toasting Lezard.

"I wouldn't mind a drink myself." admitted Lenneth.

"Then it is settled." grinned Frei. "Allow me..." She said, when Freya made a move towards the bar in the corner of the room. "You two just sit there and rest..."

"All right..." agreed Freya, sitting down. Lenneth joined her at the table, the room filling with the soft murmur of her voice, the two women engaging in conversation once more.

With one last dazzling smile, Frei was moving, heading towards the bar. She stared at the array of bottles, all filled with various forms of colored liquid, a fine array of alcoholic drinks. Her fingers touched the bottles, caressing the cool glass as she eyed the containers. She popped open corks, examining the liquids, carefully choosing a drink that was apple red in hue. Her lips curled into a smile, carefully pouring the drink into the waiting glasses.

With a shifty look over her shoulder, she peered at Lenneth and Freya, seeing the two in deep discussion, paying no mind to the young Goddess. She smiled, a crafty look in her eyes. Her fingers grazed against the pocket in her tunic, reaching in to carefully withdraw a glass vial. Liquid sloshed inside it, the same vibrant shade as the drinks she had just poured out. Licking her lips, fighting back a grin, she popped open the cork, hurriedly emptying out the contents into one of the cups.

Just as quickly, she returned the empty vial to her pocket, bending slightly to pick up the two cups. She walked back to the table, a bright smile on her face. "Here you go." Frei said pleasantly, setting down the cups before Lenneth and Frei. "Drink up!"

"Frei...aren't you going to have any?" asked Lenneth, hands hesitating over her cup.

"Oh silly me...I forgot to fix a drink for myself." Frei realized, shrugging her shoulders.

"You can have some of mine..." suggested Lenneth, but Frei quickly shook her head no.

"I'll just grab a cup of my own." She hurried to do that, her actions hasty and sloppy, spilling red liquid on the counter top as she poured herself a drink. She spun, returning to the table, showing off her cup. "Shall we...?"

"Yes..." agreed Lenneth, lifting up her cup, failing to notice the manner in which Frei watched her actions.

"To sisters..." smiled Freya, also raising her glass. "To being reunited..."

"And...to new beginnings..." added Frei with a giggle, clinking her cup against the other two. Lenneth and Freya looked at her puzzled, and she merely smiled in reply. Frei took a small sip of her drink, watching Lenneth carefully.

Lenneth and Freya exchanged glances, then brought their cups to their lips. Frei's eyes widened, her gaze boring into Lenneth as the Goddess inhaled the scent of her drink. Her nose wrinkled up, and she made a face, starting to lower her cup.

"What's the matter Lenneth?" asked Frei, not needing to fake the concern on her face. "Why aren't you drinking?"

"It's nothing..." Lenneth said, returning her cup to her lips. "I just..." Again that look on her face, and suddenly she was leaping out of her seat, chair toppling over. The cup clattered to the table top, over turning on it's side, the precious liquid spilling out and dripping down to the floor. Lenneth took several shaky steps away from the table, a hand over her mouth, ignoring Frei's irate shout.

"Lenneth...?" Concerned, Freya set down her glass, rising to approach the nauseous Goddess. "What's the matter?"

"I..." Lenneth started to lower her hand, and then her eyes widened, and she slapped her hand back into place. She coughed, gagging on the bile in her throat, managing to mutter out a weak sounding reply. "I don't feel too good..." She took another stumbling step forward, reaching the side of the bed, and suddenly Lenneth was hunched over, making retching sounds.

"Lenneth!" Freya hurried over to her, hand rubbing her back soothingly as the Goddess continued to cough, somehow managing to keep from being ill on the floor. Frei sat at the table, an uncharacteristic scowl on her face as she stared at the spilt liquid. "Frei!" Freya whipped her head around, green eyes landing on her sister. "Go get a healer...find Lady Eir!"

"No!" protested Lenneth, straightening once more. "I'm fine now. I just felt ill for a moment..."

"I don't know..." protested Freya, as Frei slowly stood up.

"Really..." assured Lenneth with a wavery smile. "I just...just need to rest..." Freya's hands were on her, solicitous as she helped Lenneth ease onto the mattress. Lenneth sighed as she laid down, shaking her head sadly. "I'm sorry Frei...I ruined your toast..."

"It's..." Frei hesitated, then shrugged. "It's all right Lady Lenneth..." She forced a smile. "Your health comes before any silly old toast."

"At least let me not cut your reunion short." Lenneth said. "Freya...I release you from your duties...Go...go and visit with your sister."

"It's really not necessary!" protested Frei, and Freya nodded.

"Lenneth, you are clearly not feeling well. Allow me to stay and watch over you." said the blonde. "Frei..." She turned to look at her sister. "You understand, right?"

"Yes..." Frei nodded. "Stay with her Freya...stay and make sure nothing else happens to Lenneth." She started to turn to leave, and her happy smile faded away. "I'll see you two later..." She promised, her back to them, her eyes flashing with menace.

"Farewell..." Freya called after her, and Lenneth murmured her own good-bye as well. Frei merely waved at them, and slipped outside the door. It swung shut with an audible click, and she leaned against the door, letting out a deep sigh. A scowl was on her pretty face, and her hands curled into fists, eyes infuriated. She took several seconds to compose herself, needing that time to calm down and think. And then Frei was pushing away from the door, walking forward several steps, only to disappear in a shower of red and black ether.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud groan emitting from his lips, Dallas forced his eyes open, seeing darkness. He didn't panic, finding the inky blackness suited his dark mood, the mage wallowing in his misery. He sighed, and got a mouthful of cotton, the mage slow to realize he was lying face down on the bed. He groaned again, slowly pushing himself upwards with his hands, peering around the room bleary eyed. He found himself still dressed, legs dangling off the bed, the man unceremoniously dumped a top the mattress.

With a sigh, he slumped forward, burying his face into the cold sheets. "Alicia..." His muffled voice came out, sad and full of pity for himself. He thought back to how she had looked the day before, her face even more beautiful than he had ever seen, shining with a happiness that he was not the cause of. Dallas couldn't remember ever seeing the princess looking so blissful before, not even as a child had she looked that happy. And it was all because of that half elf, realized the mage. Rufus made her that way, made her happy in a way Dallas couldn't hope to duplicate.

Another deep sigh from him, the mage slowly rolling onto his back, finding he could breathe better now. However, the sun sent it's rays in through the open window, shinning them directly onto his face. Dallas let out a pained whimper, throwing an arm up over his eyes, trying to block out the light. He slowly became aware of other things, like the pounding in his head. Faint but it was there, just waiting to blossom into an explosion of pain.

He tried to think back to the night before, remembering his first sip of rum, the drink foisted onto him by the muscle bound warrior. It had been sharp, tangy, making him wrinkle his nose in disgust. And yet he had drank it all down, the taste bitter in his throat as he watched Alicia dance with Rufus. When they kissed, Dallas found the second cup of rum went down easier, tasting not half bad. It became a game to him, every time Alicia smiled, or touched Rufus, for every kiss, every embrace, he'd take a drink. He soon rapidly lost count of how many glasses of rum he had had, the world narrowing down to the taste and desire for the brown drink.

Dallas supposed he should be relieved, grateful that he didn't make a fool out of himself in front of Alicia. He was glad he was able to keep some control of his tongue, keep from spilling out his true feelings about her, and her wedding to the half elf. The pounding in his head was getting worse, his temples throbbing. Dallas licked his lips, finding his mouth dry, and realized he could use another drink. _No more rum!_ His mind protested, and his stomach gargled, seeming to agree with it.

He forced himself to sit up, moaning with every sudden movement. Dallas practically fell off the bed, grabbing onto the wooden post for support. He took stumbling steps forward, smoothing down his robes, heading for the door. He wrenched it open, and was greeted by the sight of the hall, flooded with sunlight from the windows set in the opposite wall. Dallas squinted, holding up his hand, his head screaming at him.

"Oh hey..." A voice was speaking to him, sounding concerned. "You don't look so good."

"Er..." Dallas cautiously lowered his hand, seeing the beserker Arngrim staring at him. He was dressed in his armor, heavy blade strapped to his back. His hands were by his waist, fiddling with the packs on his belt, making sure he had plenty of potions on him.

"Dallas?" repeated Arngrim, his face frowning. "Did you hear me?"

"Oh yes...yes..." Dallas went to nod his head, and his world spun, the mage putting out his hand against the wall. "I'm just a little...hung over this morning..."

"Drank too much rum, did you?" Arngrim grinned, amused now that he knew the cause behind the mage's distress. "Well you know the cure for that..."

"No...no..." Dallas held a hand over his mouth, face turning green at the thought of Arngrim's cure. "I think I'd rather just work through the hang over, rather than drink any more of your devil drink..."

"I was going to suggest some fresh air, but drinking more rum is also a good idea." said Arngrim. "Come on...why don't you go out for a while? I could use the company."

"Go out? Where?" Dallas asked, taking deep breaths, trying to concentrate on the beserker's words.

"I'm going hunting on the Kythena plains." explained Arngrim. "The monster population is starting to grow out of control, what with the path to Solde being in so little use. Figure it's prime territory to earn some loot."

"Ah, you seek to replenish the gold you spent on the wedding..." A morose sigh from Dallas then.

"That too. But mostly I'm doing it for fun." answered Arngrim, flexing his muscles. "Got to keep in shape somehow, and the beasts are the perfect prey to test out my blade on. I could always use a mage on hand for back up. I'm sure you know some great spells."

"Thanks for the invitation but I think I'll pass." Dallas said to a disappointed Arngrim. "I'd much rather stay here and..." He trailed off, hearing Alicia's excited moan. She sounded breathless, calling out Rufus' name, her giggles echoing off the walls. If possible, Dallas' face turned even greener, and he shook his head. "On second thought...I think I'll go with you after all."

"Great!" Arngrim said, slapping Dallas on the back, causing the mage to stumble. "We'll have the plains cleared out of beasties in no time!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ether swirled around, a tornado of red and black, spinning faster and faster. It spun around the bedroom, stirring up the curtains, ruffling the sheets on the bed, and knocking light objects off their perches. It moved through the room, uncaring of the mess it made, and only when it reached the center, did it slow to a stop. In an explosion of ether, the young Goddess Frei appeared, hands on her hips. She still wore her scowl, and her foot tapped impatiently on the floor.

"I was so close!" She raged, and then frowned, hearing the high pitched tone of her voice. Her eyes closed, and she waved her hand over her body, ether touching her skin. Slowly she changed, body growing taller, breasts flattening out as she took on the shape of a man. Her hair unbound itself, shortening and changing color, becoming a black that was as pure as a raven's feathers. Her---his skin darkened, and his eyes opened, Loki gazing down at himself in satisfaction. It was good to be back in his natural form.

"Damn it." He snarled, making a fist. He was perturbed that his trick had failed, Loki having hoped to use the love potion on Lenneth to steal her heart for his own. It wasn't that he harbored any desire for the Goddess, although he wasn't completely indifferent to her charms. But Loki was quick to realize that to gain control of Lenneth was to gain control over Lezard. And the one who did that was the one who would be the true power holder in regard to the Aesir kingdom.

"I'll have to think of another way." He muttered, Loki beginning to pace. He walked back and forth across the floor, lost in deep thought. Plans quickly formed in his mind, of great tricks and misdeeds. They were just as quickly dismissed, Loki deeming them to risky to undertake. He needed to do something, something that wouldn't point suspicion at him. But what?

Loki growled, turning back and forth, listening to sound of his footsteps across the floor. _Lezard is a fool._ He thought to himself. _Letting his actions be guided by his feelings for a woman. It's his own fault if others seek to capitalize on that weakness. _He continued to move, thinking back on how Lezard had shot down his suggestion of war against Odin's family. And all for the sake of making Lenneth happy. Loki shook his head, then paused, a grin slowly emerging chasing away the sour expression that he wore. A glimmer of an idea was starting to form in his head, suggesting that his next step be one that would implicate Odin's family in his next scheme.

Letting out a happy chuckle, Loki sat down in his favorite chair, expression thoughtful as he carefully considered his next move.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kythena plains was a lush and fertile land, green grass as far as the eye could see. It came up to their waist, the tall stalks brushing against their clothing, rustling as they moved. Overhead, the sky was a brilliant blue, not a cloud in sight. One could see for miles in either direction, only having to be careful of the monsters that used the grass for cover.

Tiny goblins lurked in the grass, crouching down so as to stay hidden until the last moment when they sprang up, swiping at passerbys with their sharp daggers. Wolves also lurked on the plains, stalking steadily through the grass. There was other creatures, vicious bats that swooped down out of the sky, to beat at people with their wings, fangs flashing, and a living armor roamed the plain, it's body animated by the vengeful ghost of the once living.

All in all, they were easy prey to one as experienced as the beserker Arngrim. His blade was on the constant move, swinging forward, smashing into the beast's flesh. Dallas stood some distance back, his remaining hand up in the air, his aura lit up. Power radiated off of him, the mage casting spell after spell, needing only minor magic to exterminate the fiends that roamed the plain.

"We make a good team." grinned Arngrim, settling his blade on his back. His clothing was bloody, splatters of the red liquid decorating his weapon. "Sure you don't want to become a pirate with me?"

"No thank you." declined Dallas politely. "I've no desire to live the life of an outlaw."

"Your loss." shrugged Arngrim, dropping to his knees. He withdrew a tiny knife from his leg sheathe, stabbing it into the stomach of the goblin that lay dead at his feet. Dallas wrinkled up his nose in disgust, trying to block out the sounds of the blade sawing into it's flesh. Arngrim was whistling, a happy little tune as he worked open the goblin's belly, sticking his hands into the open cavity. Things squelched, Arngrim removing it's organs. "These'll fetch a pretty price back in Solde."

"Urg..." Dallas tried not to be sick, cringing back as Arngrim held up it's liver. He didn't mind looting the bodies for their gold, although he hated the aspect of harvesting their insides to sell in town. Rationally he realized that someone had to get the ingredients that made up the various accessories and weapons manufactured in town, but he didn't like being that person.

"Come on." Arngrim said gruffly, tossing the bloodied knife at Dallas' feet. "Time to start earning your pay for your cushy life in Crell Monferaign."

Dallas made a face, staring at the knife. "Must I?"

"Hey, I'm not going to be the only one getting his hands dirty." Arngrim sounded annoyed. "Time to dig in, do a little hard work for once."

Dallas winced, bending to pick up the knife. He approached the body of a great gray wolf, muttering out a prayer as he stabbed the dagger into it's chest. A putrid stench assaulted his nose, the insides starting to spill out as he worried at the wound. Arngrim watched him work, approval in his eyes, Dallas tight lipped as he pushed his hand inside the wolf. His fist closed around it's heart, and he gave a tug, whispering a spell that loosened the organ, freeing it from the body.

"That's a big one." Arngrim grinned, holding out a brown sack. "Sure to bring in twice the price of what a normal sized wolf's heart brings in."

"Great..." Dallas said without feeling, dropping the heart into the bag. He was less than enthusiastic about it, finding this work was almost as grisly as some of what he had had to do in the laboratory of Dipan.

"Just keep this in mind, if you ever find yourself short on cash." advised Arngrim. "Nothing beats the quick buck of a monster slaying. Come on." He tied the sack off at his side, and withdrew his blade, eagerly scouting around for more monsters to kill.

"Haven't we got enough?" Dallas asked, a hint of whine to his tone.

"Enough?" Arngrim laughed. "Good joke. Dallas, we've only just started! I say we got another two, three hours tops worth of monsters to kill." He smiled, looking forward to the blood bath.

"Great..." muttered Dallas, hurrying after the beserker. He almost wished he had stayed back at the inn. But then he remembered Alicia's moan, a blush coming to his cheek. Perhaps it wasn't so bad killing monsters, when one thought of the alternatives...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Ah, confession time gang. Originally I had planned for Frei to get doused with the love potion...and fall for Lezard! He'd get to see first hand why it's so horrible to use, and would end up forbidding Lofn from ever making a potion again. It would also cause a lot of drama between him and Lenneth as she realized, to her horror, that he had planned to use it on her. However...I fear I would have written myself into an unwriteable corner in terms of their relationship should Lenneth find out about the love potion, so as much as I liked the idea and the scenes that played out in my head, I decided to scrap the idea.

It caused another thing to be changed too. Loki was to originally approach Frei with the potion, B.S.ing her that it was a gift to be delivered to Lenneth from Lezard. Frei would go to deliver it, announcing it was from Lezard, but again Lenneth wouldn't drink it. Frei would, foolishly deciding not to let the drink go to waste and then Lezard would come along, the potion only kicking in when the opposite gender is around...and wham...Frei would be smitten...But since I abandoned that idea, I realized it was kinda dumb of Loki to try and trick Frei into delivering the potion when he could do it himself...eliminate the middle man so to speak.

Funny how things change, eh? I really wanted to do my original idea, but again I don't think I could get over the obstacle it would present to the Lezard Lenneth relationship. I kinda think it'd be too big a thing for her to forgive once she saw what a zombie/sex slave like mentality Frei would have taken on.

Sorry for the lack of Rufus and Alicia this chapter. They're still in bed...and I feared Kaelin's head would explode if we peeked in on them! ;-p And a first for the story...no Lezard in this chapter...gasp shock...faints...Just couldn't fit him in. "sad now" I can just picture him throwing a tantrum, reminding us all who the story is named after. ;-p

"sighs" Oddly I am happy with the Dallas scenes, but I worry about the other stuff in this chapter. I kinda feel it falls flat when compared to the original idea I had. Updates will probably be slowed down...need to work on my submission for a very special project. "dies cause there's only two weeks left until the deadline."

----Michelle

Iris, that would be funny! And uh oh...does Loki giving Freya a hug mean he's earn a dart in his butt from you? giggles

Kaelin, no one likes Dallas! "watches you beat him with the pole."

Cupcake Ninja, thank you! "hugs the evil puppy."

100Series, Yes! Someone noticed the two different types of love I've got going on in the fic. :D As for lemons, come to the dark side! Write one:D All kidding aside, it gets easier, the lemon thing. A year ago I couldn't imagine writing a lemon...now I write them a little too much. "sheepish look"

Aura, well he is the Trickster God. He's bound to cause trouble. And sex puts Lezard in a super good mood! ;-p

Amanthya, which version of the ending did you get? There's a blink and you'll miss it cameo if you defeat Lezard without Valkyrie in your party. What a depressing ending, so much death. "sighs" Your comments...does that mean you're a Loki fan? Thank you for the kudos.


	31. Chapter 31

His first inkling that someone waited for him on the other side of the throne room doors, was the murmur of voices. Lezard couldn't make out what they were saying, the ancient and weathered down stone being too thick to properly convey the words to him. He felt the first stirrings of curiosity, wondering who awaited him on the other side of the stone.

Not one for idle speculation, Lezard thrust out his right hand, and with a flex of his wrist, he bid the doors open. They creaked and they groaned, slowly sliding inwards, the space between them growing wider. The voices fell silent, the sound of clothing rustling, as together as one the speakers turned to peer curiously at Lezard. It was a small gathering of Gods, the room not nearly as packed as it had been the night of his introduction to the Aesir.

It was a sea of faces, vaguely familiar to him, for the most part Lezard not remembering which God was what. It made Lezard long for Lenneth to be at his side, needing her presence, and more importantly, her advice, to be whispered into his ear. But he schooled his expression to be cold indifference, nodding at the throng of Gods and Goddesses.

It was as though they had been waiting for his acknowledgment, for they descended upon him, surrounding Lezard with their bodies. He found himself being ushered deeper into the throne room, the doors slamming shut behind him. Lezard didn't panic, calmly remembering they had all sworn oaths to him on the tip of Gungnir's point, knowing the lance would have done away with any who wished him harm. No, this was an ambush of a different kind, one centered on the politics of court rather than violence.

Voices were talking, petitions being shoved in his face, expressions urgent as they yammered at him. It was hard to distinguish one voice from another, the words all jumbling together, Gods and Goddesses talking over each other, each believing their business to be more important than any other's. Lezard glanced at the papers before him, eyes curious as he read the fine script. But before he could read more than a few words, the paper was snatched away only to be replaced by another.

Finally he had enough, and he threw up his hands, voices falling quiet at his shout. "Enough!!" He glared, and they stared back at him, surprised. "Enough..." repeated Lezard more softly. "Now...one at a time please...Just what is the matter?"

The Aesir looked at each other, mouths opening and closing in hesitation. A female voice spoke up, boldly asking, "What do you intend to do about the fallen Gods' duties?"

Lezard's eyes sought out the one who had spoken, seeing the crowd part to reveal a raven haired Goddess. His mind clicked into remembrance, a name coming to him and he smiled. "Ah Vor...Goddess of wisdom." She nodded, pleased that he remembered her. "I fear I do not understand your question. Care to elaborate?"

Vor arched an eyebrow at him, giving the impression that she was displeased with him. "Are you to tell me, you needlessly allowed Gods and Goddesses to die, without thinking of the consequences? Of not realizing the void their absence would cause?"

"Ah..." Lezard's mind raced, trying to think at what she was getting at. "Are you speaking of their titles?" He almost let the relief show when she nodded, giving a graceful shrug of his shoulders. "Do you mean to tell me that it is more than just a name...that these Gods really do oversee the areas in which they were bequeathed a title to?"

"Yes." Vor said. "So you do realize what you have done." A frown then. "I'm not sure if that makes you crafty or a fool."

"Careful my lady..." Lezard said warningly. "You come perilously close to insulting your king."

"I meant no disrespect." But the Goddess of Wisdom's voice implied otherwise. "I merely mean to rouse you into doing something about this situation!"

"Please..." spoke up a man, his long hair snow white, his skin as pale as Lenneth's. "I cannot keep up this schedule for much longer!"

"Ah...Mani...the God of the Moon..." identified Lezard, looking at the exhausted God. "Whatever is the matter?"

"His problem is most dire..." Vor was quick to explain. "Sol was one of the Goddesses who was...indisposed of. Mani has had to over see the sun rising, as well as guiding the moon to come out at night."

"So...I just assign this task to someone else." Lezard said slowly, his words causing excited chatter to break out among the gathered Aesir.

"It's not just Sol's duties that need seeing to." Another Goddess was speaking, causing everyone to nod their agreement. "We are all...eager to get the prime assignments, while turning up our noses at the less...interesting duties."

"So you need me to mediate." Lezard said, wondering if it could be so simple as breaking up a few fights over Godly government.

"We need you to decide, yes." agreed Vor.

"All right." Lezard smiled. "I'll do it." The reactions were immediate, papers being brought out, voices resuming their urgent chatter as each Aesir tried to appeal to Lezard for the jobs they wanted most. Lezard frowned, brow furrowed as he listened, trying not to be overwhelmed by the requests. It seemed everyone wanted to add to their power, knowing some titles were primed with worshippers. There were temples to be claimed, even whole cities that devoted themselves near exclusively to one God.

Some of the Aesir, like Vor and Eir, weren't interested in getting more responsibility added to their duties. Finding wisdom and healing to be time consuming jobs, while the boy God Ull was most eager for a chance at obtaining some real power, not content to be the God of the hunt and of skill any longer. It was balancing act, Lezard having to try to decide who was best suited to take on these new tasks. He collected the papers from the Aesir, promising to look them before making any final decisions.

The Gods were clearly disappointed by this delay, but they graciously bowed their heads, nodding to Lezard. Some then left the throne room, others remaining behind, having other concerns they wanted to bring up. Lezard was surprised to learn that the Gods actually tended to the prayers of the mortals, granting miracles to those pure of heart. In the chaos that had ensued with Gungnir's removal from Asgard, such blessings had been abandoned, and now miracles were needed more than ever.

With the prayers came pages and pages of paperwork, the Goddess of Wisdom piling them onto his lap. Lezard stared at the top of one such stack, half listening as Gods complained about petty things. It seemed half the Aesir were at war with the other half, and over minor things that didn't merit the blood thirsty violence they brought in response to such affronts.

Lezard stifled his sigh, listening as Dagr, God of Daytime launched insults at Mani, clearly upset over the Moon God stepping into his territory when he took over the reigns of Sol's sun chariot. The two Gods angrily bickered, their shouting growing louder and louder, Lezard trying not to laugh as he listened to the two males squabble like children. It was only under the watchful eye of Vor that he spoke up, demanding a ceasefire to the argument.

"All right Dagr...if you think you can do better than Mani, than have at it." Lezard smirked, seeing the stunned look on the Daytime God's face. "Mani, you will hand over the chariot to Dagr. Let him guide the sun across the sky tomorrow morning."

Mani actually smiled, glad to be relieved of his unasked for duty. "As you wish my Lord." He bowed smartly, eyes glancing at Dagr. He was not happy about the task, his face blanching as he thought about the wolf, Skoll, who often chased after the sun, wanting to devour it and it's guide.

"Problem?" asked Lezard, Dagr quick to shake his head no.

"No my Lord. It's just...this honor...it is too great for one such as me..." Dagr was clearly trying to wiggle out of the responsibility.

Lezard narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you dare question my ruling?"

"No sire!" Dagr protested, the words blurring together as one.

"Good..." Lezard leaned back in his throne, lazily waving at the God. "You are dismissed."

He turned, but not before Lezard saw his displeased look, the God's tread heavy as he vacated the space before the dais' steps. He was quickly replaced by Gefjun, the Goddess upset that a great number of maiden's souls had slipped her grasp during the days that followed Odin's death. Her plea was that of a meeting with Hel, to bargain for the virgin's souls. Seeing no harm in that, Lezard agreed to her request, being rewarded with a dazzling smile.

Other Aesir stepped forth, some problems quick to be solved, others taking the better part of an hour to mediate. Some were interesting, some were dull, and all of them demanded Lezard's attention. Slowly but surely he got the hang of what was asked of him, his keen mind racing as he sought to come up with answers that would satisfy his subjects. There was a bit of magic in the throne room, the kind that made it seem like the problems would never end, never stop. One after another they came, eager to seek out his consul, word getting out. Court was in session and it was a grand sight to see.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cold compress in hand, Freya approached the bed, seeing Lenneth's eyes were closed. The Goddess appeared to be sleeping, her breathing light and even, her chest rising and falling steadily. Her hands were folded across her belly, skin looking pale next to the dark material of her gown. But then, the Goddess always looked pale, her skin seeming to unable to hold the color the sun itself sought to grace her with. It made it difficult to tell by her coloring if she was ill, Freya frowning as she gazed at Lenneth's face.

Just a hint of dark circles under her eyes, not enough to detract from her beauty. But it worried Freya, as did the fact that Lenneth had been ill, almost violently so. After her sister Frei had left, Lenneth gave in to the urges to vomit, coughing up the remains of her breakfast. It had startled Freya, even more than the fact that Lenneth had dined on mortal food, for since when could one of divine origins get sick? This illness of hers was troubling, Freya fretting over the potential causes of it.

Lenneth's eyes fluttered open at the feel of the cold compress on her brow, her blue eyes lacking their usual shine. She smiled up at Freya, her hand reaching towards the wet towel. "I really wish you wouldn't fuss as much."

"And I wish you would let me summon Eir!" Freya retorted, hands on her hips. She remembered herself at the last moment, schooling her expression to be neutral. "Please my lady...you need a healer."

"I'm not dying Freya." Lenneth laughed, a jovial sound as she removed the compress from her forehead. "Something I ate merely disagreed with me." Freya's lips pursed together in disapproval, green eyes worried, making Lenneth sighed. "Oh don't give me that look. I'll be fine."

"I hope so..." Freya said softly, fighting back a shiver. She didn't like that this had happened on her watch. the blonde clearly worried over the potential repercussions Lenneth's illness could have with Lezard. "I hope so..." repeated Freya, even as Lenneth sat up, wincing slightly. That look was back on the Goddess' face, the one that said she might be ill at any moment. "Do you need the bucket?"

"No no..." Lenneth assured her, holding a hand to her face. "I just felt dizzy for a moment. It'll pass." She sat without moving, staring down at her lap, fingers nervously plucking at imagined loose threads on her skirt.

"Perhaps you should lie back down." suggested Freya, hands reaching to touch her shoulder. Lenneth slowly nodded, allowing Freya to ease her back against the pillows.

"It's the weirdest thing." She murmured.

"Pardon?"

"Being sick..." clarified Lenneth. "It's unpleasant and I don't like it." She sighed, a heavy exhalation of breath, blue eyes turning to gaze up at Freya. "Have you ever been sick Freya?"

"No...not ever." Freya said, the troubling realization that she was mortal now and with that, all that entailed coming to her. "Not yet at least."

"Hmmm..." Again she sighed, her eyes closing as though Lenneth couldn't stand the bright lights of the room.

"Perhaps you should sleep." suggested Freya. "It might make you feel better."

"Yes." A smile curved Lenneth's lips, her eyes remaining close. "Very sound advice indeed." There came a pause for so long, Freya thought the Goddess had indeed dozed off, and then she was speaking. "Will you stay with me Freya? Just for a while longer?"

"Yes of course." The former Goddess assured her. "I'll be right here should you need me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dallas leaned back in his chair, watching as Arngrim counted out the coins in his satchel. The warrior was grinning, eyes looking a tad greedy as he divided the gold coins into two piles of money. Both piles held a generous amount of oth, the gold gleaming in the dim light of the tavern, the jingle jangle of coins clinking together being enough to draw attention to the table.

Dallas shifted, uncomfortable with the way people stared hungrily at the money, the mage more than a bit surprised that Arngrim was being careless enough to flash so much gold around in the open. But then, he wasn't thinking clearly, having drank down several cups of rum, the brown liquor surely impairing the warrior's judgment.

"Annnnnnnnnnnd..." Arngrim drawled out the word, grinning widely as he pushed a pile of money towards Dallas. "...all together, we've got nearly ten thousand in oth."

Dallas raised his eyebrows in surprise, not having expect that much money, even after they had sold the loot they had taken from the bodies on Kythena plains. It appeared they had made a killing, literally, and Dallas smiled at the play on words.

"Do you think that'll be enough?" Dallas wondered out loud, fingers caressing some of the gold. The coins seemed to whisper to him, their voice a seductive one that urged him to hoard them away, hide them from eager eyes even as they demanded he spend them all.

"What?" grunted Arngrim, the warrior scooping up handfuls of gold coins, spilling them into his satchel.

"For Crell Monferaign." clarifed Dallas. "Do you think five thousand will be enough for me to start my new life there?"

"Don't know." admitted Arngrim. "But we'll still have plenty of opportunities for you to earn some more money before we reach the holy city."

"Hmmm..." Dallas didn't know what it was, didn't know if it was the sight of all that money, or the tempting smell of Arngrim's rum, but for the first time since breaking free of the Ghoul Powder curse, he felt himself looking forward to the journey's end. Even if that end meant he would have to eventually part company with his princess and her companions. "I don't need a lot...just enough to get me settled with a business of my own."

"Heh..." Arngrim shook his head, a rueful smile on his face. "You really don't know much about the world, do you? All enterprises require money to fund them, especially if you're looking to start a shop!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, there's the rental fee, the buying of the wares, employing people to peddle your goods." Arngrim explained. "Let's not forget about advertising and putting yourself out there!"

"It all feels so...overwhelming." Dallas admitted. "I was hoping to maybe...run a small potion business out of my home."

"Still gotta pay for the bottles somehow...not to mention letting word of mouth get out about your business." Arngrim said.

"Word will get out." It was the most confidant Arngrim had ever heard the mage sound. "When people learn there is a mage of my caliber in town...they will flock to my door step seeking my assistance."

"Yeah?" Arngrim lifted an eyebrow, surprised. "Sounds sweet." He gestured at the money. "You gonna put that away, or just leave it out to collect dust?" The coins clinked together, Dallas hastily stuffing the money into his purse. Arngrim watched as the mage tied off his purse strings, reattaching the bag to the belt on his robes.

"Keep an eye on your money while we're in Solde." Arngrim advised, taking a long hard sip of his drink. "There's pick pockets almost everywhere in this town."

"How the mighty have fallen." whispered Dallas, thinking on how safe and clean Solde used to be. But that was back when Dipan still stood, all of it's many fortunes causing the small port town to thrive in it's shadow.

"Here..." Arngrim pushed a cup towards him. "You haven't touched your drink."

"And I'm not going to!" Dallas shook his head no, looking a little green at the thought of drinking any more rum. "I've come to the conclusion that liquor and I don't get along."

"Ah, it's not that you don't get along..." grinned the beserker. "It's just that you drink too much of it too quickly. You're as skinny as a twig, and at the rate you knocked back the drinks at the wedding, it's not surprising you got sick. Come on..." He said, trying to tempt the mage into another drink. "Give it one more try."

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not." Dallas said stiffly.

"Fine..." Arngrim shrugged. "It's your loss." He reached for the cup, tipping it's contents into his. "What? I just hate to see good rum go to waste."

It had to be the muscles, Dallas thought. All that girth, that big brawny frame, it had to soak up the contents of the rum like a sponge, and that's why the large man was able to drink without being affected by the poison.

"I wonder what the love birds are up to..." mused Arngrim, smiling as Dallas twitched, the mage desperately trying to stop the mental image from forming. "Think they've come up for air yet?"

"I wouldn't know." Dallas said, his tone icy. "And it is not our business to wonder about such things!"

"Yeah, you're right." agreed Arngrim. "But it's still amusing to think about."

"Maybe to you."

"It really bugs you, doesn't it?" Arngrim asked, watching as Dallas shook his head no, trying to deny it. "Don't worry...I know just the cure for heart ache...and it doesn't even involve rum!"

"Oh? I'm almost afraid to ask." Dallas said, but his eyes showed interest in this cure.

"It's simple." Arngrim set down his cup, leaning back in his chair, a pleased grin on his face. "We just need to get you laid." Dallas coughed, seeming to choke on air. He pounded a fist against his chest, sure his face was red. "Wow, are you all right?" Arngrim asked, concerned.

"I'm fine..." gasped Dallas. "I just...misheard you is all."

"I don't think you did." grinned Arngrim. "I'm talking about getting you a woman."

Dallas shook his head, taken aback by the warrior's words. "No...really...I'm fine...there is no need..."

"Sure there is." Arngrim said. "I know there's a brothel in town. A good roll in the hay would do your mood wonders."

"Arngrim please! There's no way I'm visiting a...a..." He lowered his voice. "A den of sin with you." Arngrim tossed back his head, loud, raucous laughter erupting from deep within his chest.

"After all your crimes against nature and the Gods, don't tell me you're worried about what getting a little action will do for you!" exclaimed the warrior, in between laughs.

"I...I just don't want to, is all!" Dallas retorted. "You can't expect a man of my standing to...to..." He shook his head, lips firmly set together. "No...absolutely not! I forbid it!"

"What do you forbid?" Alicia's sweet voice rang out, causing Dallas to freeze and Angrim to smirk. "Dallas?" He turned, trying to keep the embarrassment off his face, seeing the princess staring at him, her expression happy, her eyes curious. Rufus stood next to her, an arm slung across her shoulders, wearing a huge grin that rivaled Arngrim's.

"Er..." Dallas stared, inwardly cursing their timing, his mind racing trying to think of a suitable answer he could give the princess. "It's nothing, really..."

"It didn't sound like nothing." Rufus pointed out, and Dallas narrowed his eyes, fighting a glare as he looked at the smiling half elf.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine." Alicia said, sounding sad that he would keep secrets from her.

"It's not that Alicia..." Dallas said, not being able to bear the look of sorrow in her eyes. "It's just..."

"Just he couldn't stand to hear another one of my jokes." Arngrim said smoothly, smiling at the newlyweds. "Have a seat, it's good to see you two."

"It's good to be seen." Alicia said, sitting down next to Dallas.

"I'm surprised you came out." Arngrim said, watching as Rufus waved at the bar maid. She nodded her head, gesturing that she'd be with them in one minute. "Didn't think we'd see you two until at least sometime tomorrow!"

"Believe me, we hadn't counted on coming out today either." Rufus said, even as Alicia shyly ducked her head, blushing. "It's just we got hungry for something other than each other."

"Rufus!"

"What?" He looked at his blushing wife, who shook her head no. "It's the truth!"

"You didn't have to say it like that!" She squeaked out, and he grinned, not at all sorry. Dallas sighed, watching them interact out the corner of his eye. He suddenly wished he had taken the time to eat something before the newlyweds' arrival. Watching them talk and hold hands, it did something to him, made all traces of his appetite fade away. Dallas stifled a sigh, realizing it was going to be a long night, and this time he had no rum to get him through this latest hardship.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mmmm..." A moan was on her lips, Frei turning onto her side. She frowned in her sleep, feeling the hardness underneath her, finding her head rested on no pillow. Her eyelids fluttered, another moan escaping her as she awakened further. Cold marble was what she saw when her eyes focused on the sight before her face, the young Goddess finding the floor had been her bed.

"What...what happened?" Frei whispered, licking her dry lips. She slowly sat up, glancing around in confusion. She was in a room, and it wasn't her own, a vacant, empty room with the barest of furniture to decorate it. She frowned wondering how she had gotten here, her head shaking as she tried to gather her thoughts. But try as she might, Frei simply could not remember the details that led to her waking up in this room.

"I saw Lezard..." She said out loud, speaking slowly as she grimaced. "He gave me permission to visit with Lenneth and Freya..." Pain laced through her head, and her nostrils flared, recalling a sickly sweet smell. "Freya!" She exclaimed, scrambling to her feet. "I..." A thought drifted tantalizing close, a memory just out of reach of her recalling it fully.

She gave a shrug of her shoulders, and walked unsteadily to the door. The door opened at her touch, allowing her to exit the room. She didn't even pause to adjust her helmet, or smooth down her skirt, the young Goddess eager to be out of this room. She desperately wanted to see her sister, and now was as good a time as any to visit with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night was drawing near when Lezard called all court proceedings to a halt. The Gods raised their voices in protest, eager to continue on well into morning with their cases, but Lezard shook his head no. "It has been a long day." Lezard said, gazing down at his people. "And there is much for me to take in." He gestured at the pile of paper work that sat to the side of his throne. Pages upon pages were stacked up high, the towers of paper looking perilously close to toppling over.

"But my Lord..." protested a Goddess, her name escaping him for the moment. "There is still so much to do!!"

"If it's waited this long, it can wait another day." Lezard told her, already rising to stand. The Gods grumbled quietly to themselves, watching as their ruler grazed his fingers against Gungnir's surface. All day long, the sacred lance had been by his throne, Lezard caressing it's cold metal as he listened to their pleas. Touching Gungnir seemed to soothe their Lord, kept him from erupting into fits of anger as his patience was tested.

"One moment Lord Lezard..." Vor was approaching him, holding her skirts in one hand as she walked up the dais' staircase.

"What is it now Vor?" Lezard stifled back a sigh, feeling annoyance at the Goddess' approach. He wanted this day to end, eager to return to Lenneth's side.

"Take this with you..." She had a thick leather ledger in her hand, the book overstuffed with papers.

"What is it?" He asked, taking the book from her hands.

"I've taken the liberty of gathering up all the pertinent information regarding the new assignments." She smiled, pleased with herself. "I thought it would help you in your decision making for tomorrow."

"Thank you Vor." Lezard tucked the ledger under his right arm, inwardly stifling back a groan. He was not looking forward to reading through all that paperwork, wanting nothing more than to relax with Lenneth. "I will be sure to make use of this."

"See that you do." The Goddess of Wisdom said, folding her arms over her chest. "This current state of affairs cannot be allowed to continue for much longer."

"I agree." Lezard said, fighting back a flash of annoyance. Perhaps he would make a rule, stating that court business could only take place during the day, and never would he bring home paperwork to intrude on his nights with Lenneth. "Something simply must be done to see that the God's affairs are run a little smoother..."

_And without so much blasted paperwork! _Lezard sighed to himself.

"Now if that is all...?" It was more a command than a question, Lezard almost daring the Goddess to find something else to delay him with. But Vor merely smiled, and shook her head no, much to Lezard's relief. "Good...Then I take my leave of you." He touched Gungnir once more, sending the lance away back into the space where he kept the rest of his treasures.

The gathered Aesir bowed and curtsied to him, voices murmuring as they bid their Lord goodnight. Lezard waved at them, an off handed gesture though his mind was already far from them, ether swirling around his body as he prepared to teleport. Gold sparkles touched his clothing, his body tensing up as he made the jump from throne room to bed room. He heard the accompaniment of bells, the sound ringing out to announce his arrival.

"Lenneth?" He was surprised to find her lying in bed, Freya seated close by, just watching the sleeping Goddess.

"Lezard..." She opened her eyes, and it was not quite a smile she offered him. "You're back." Lenneth turned her head to glance at Freya. "You may go now Freya."

"Are you sure?" The blonde whispered, her eyes on Lezard worriedly.

Before Lenneth could answer, Lezard was speaking. "You heard Lenneth." His voice was harsh, his hand gesturing at the door, which flew open at his command. "Get out."

Freya bit back a scowl, rising to stand. She almost let out an angry retort, but felt Lenneth's hand touch her arm. "Do not worry..." Lenneth said when Freya turned surprised eyes at the Goddess. "I'll be fine. I just need to rest..."

"Yes...you do." Freya agreed, wondering if it was possible with Lezard in the room. Lenneth smiled at her, withdrawing her hand and Freya moved. She strode past Lezard, keeping her eyes level with his, refusing to be cowed by the new God. Lezard turned to watch her progress, gesturing with his fingers for the door to close shut the moment Freya stepped over the threshold. His expression immediately softened once the yellow haired woman was gone, Lezard turning kind eyes towards the bed.

"What was that about rest?" Lezard asked casually, moving towards a writing desk. He set down the ledger on the lacquered surface, a stray promise to himself to look at it's contents later. "And why would Freya be worried?"

She was quiet, not answering him right away. "Lenneth?" Lezard asked, his hands going to the ties of his cape. Nimble fingers undid the clasps, Lezard laying the velvet cloak across the top of the desk.

"It's nothing." She said at last, a sigh escaping her lips.

"It didn't sound like nothing." pointed out Lezard, walking towards the bed.

"I just..." Lenneth hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "I don't want you to worry all right..."

"Your words are hardly encouraging me not to." He pointed out, trying out a smile on her. "Please...tell me what's wrong."

"I...I was sick." admitted Lenneth, moving to sit up.

"Sick...sick how?" demanded Lezard, practically flying to her side, concern blazing intensely in his eyes. He looked over Lenneth, not failing to notice how her skin seemed even paler than usual, seeing the dark circles under her eyes, and how tired she looked.

"It was just a little vomiting and some dizziness." Lenneth said, even as Lezard's hands reached for her, touching her face. "It's nothing. Really." She added, frowning as he began patting her cheeks. "What are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have a fever." He was relieved to find her skin was cool to the touch, not a hint of the warmth of fever to it.

"Lezard...I'm fine..." Lenneth pulled back from his hands, shaking her head. "I haven't been ill for hours, and the dizziness has passed. I just need to rest. To get my bearings back."

"Are you sure?" He touched her hair, stroking it softly, still staring at her face looking for signs of her illness.

"Yes!" She sounded exasperated, her eyes softening slightly at the wounded look he gave her. "I'm sorry...it's just I've had to put up with Freya fretting all day. I've had more than enough overreactions to whatever this is."

"But Gods don't get sick..." He reminded her. "Of course we would be worried."

"And I'm telling you it's nothing." Lenneth said insistently. "Now...tell me about your day." Lezard smiled, but allowed her to change the subject. He talked and he talked, telling Lenneth all that had happened, the Goddess listening intently to his words. "I can help you, you know..." She offered with a shy smile.

"I'd like that." Lezard grinned back at her. It was the closest he'd come to admitting he felt overwhelmed by the duties his new position as ruler of the Aesir had saddled him with. "But for now, you should rest."

"It was my body that was ill, not my mind!" Lenneth protested with a laugh. "Please...let me see what you have brought."

"All right Lenneth..." agreed Lezard, rising from the bed. He went to retrieve the ledger from the table, handing it over to Lenneth. She eagerly opened the book, shuffling through the pages, eyes intent on the words written on the paper. Lezard sat down on the edge of the bed, just watching as she read. But his expression was concerned, his mind racing as he tried to think just what could be the cause of her getting sick.

_It couldn't be the time paradox, could it?_ He privately mused to himself._ I've taken all the needed steps to ensure it would not catch up with us. But if not that, than what?! _He simply didn't have a clue, and that worried him. Lezard didn't like not knowing, not being in control of all things that could affect him and Lenneth. He tried to reassure himself that it would be all right, but as he gazed on Lenneth's face, the doubts began to eat away at his confidence.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued.

"heavy sigh" I am back to forcing these chapters out, which means...I am never happy with what I wrote. Keep hoping if I get over this chapter which was a pain to write, I might get back into the zone of the words just flowing onto paper. Doesn't look like it's happening though which depresses me. Except for November 1st, I didn't write anything for the month of November. I just got back into writing last week, although this fic is giving me no end of trouble...AGAIN!!

I apologize for the wait in between chapters, but that's just the way it goes. Part of it is I needed time to sit down and think about the changes to the plot, the effect they would have on the rest of the story. Some of it is, I know what I want to do with one half of the story, that it's something I'm looking forward to writing out, while the other half is...may be boring compared to it. "frowns" I worry this chapter is boring...I just know I am not happy with this chapter, or the last chapter, and it's hard to write when I am feeling so frustrated! "kicks fic."

------Michelle

Wow...lot of reviews since the last chapter...cool!

100 Series, yes...it's easy to guess what Rufus and Alicia have been up to these last few chapters...and oh my goodness, are you trying to put ideas into my head?! I'm now stuck with the mental image of Arngrim with Dallas and even bleach won't wipe that away! I'll see about romance for Dallas...I'm thinking maybe a released einherjar, although I am not sure how that works since I never released any of mine...so it's something to ponder...

Kaelin, no worries about the happy ending for Loki. Heh, I've got in my notes what his final fate will be...and it won't be happy. ;-)

Cupcake Ninja, yes well between hearing Alicia and having to stick his hand inside corpses, can you blame him for wanting to be sick?! What am I supposed to do with an evil fish?! Slap someone with it? And I know...hey!! You copied my words...I said it was flat first! ;-p "sighs" It's one of those scenes I might tinker around with sometime in the future...to try and improve it though I fear nothing can.

Mistress Earth, hi there. Hmm...Rufus' hair was green on my tv set not brown. And the fanarts I've seen of him give him green hair too. Sorry, Dylan's not in here...don't want to say to much without spoiling the game for you. (Cause I don't know how far you've played.)

Ragnarok Samurai, nifty name:D Aw, hope I didn't corrupt you too badly with my story! That's a fun mental image to think of the two different voice actors voicing that part of the fic. And yes...Arngrim is surprising everyone by being the comic relief... I dunno why, but he just demands I write him to be funny...especially when he's chatting with Rufus! Hmm...not all the Gods mentioned in the fic were in the first VP game...let's see...Odin, Tyr, Heimdall, Freya, Frei, Eir, VIdar, Hel...Thor...those are the ones I remember being in the first game. Oh and Ull. You saw them in scenes up in Valhalla talking to the einherjar, telling them what a good job they did. That sort of thing. I like working in the mythology into the fic when I can.

Oh Lezard had a tough time against Bloodbane, because the dragon had Levantine in him. So the two treasures were sorta canceling each other out. Unlike with Lenneth's party, Bloodbane knew how to use the treasure to boost his power. ;-) Lenneth didn't drink anything, she knocked over her cup cause she got sick. I just worry it's too soon to have her be sick...can't say more without giving spoilers to my own fic..."pouts" Heh, I had 99 of those Lenneth doll thingies from the Lezard doppleganger. I wonder how many I would have had if the game didn't have a limit set at 99...

Aura, I know! Such serious business...

Amanthya, wait...gifts...? I think I missed something in the game. I was annoyed to have Valkyrie, thinking she didn't have any skills, but your comments make me think she had whatever skills the three Valkyries and Alicia had. That would have been so helpful to have double HP on her...(I did without.) The cameo is Lezard as a little boy. When the children run by the screen, there is a young Lezard sitting there reading a book. You only see him for three or four seconds so it's not like they made it worthwhile to do it without Valkyrie. But it give us fangirls hope about his being included in a third VP game.

Thank you for the kudos on Loki's great acting skills. ;-) And I like long reviews, so I don't mind you babbling!

Ayane! Hi. :) Ooooh yeah, that's a great point you bring up. Can you imagine how the myths will sound like with Lezard starring in 'em? "laughs at the idea." Yes, Alicia and Rufus are so in love. They're probably sickeningly sweet to watch. XD Lezard vs. Loki...just who will be the victor...:D

Ragnarok Samurai, hi again!! Ah...the pressure, the pressure! EEEEK!! Seriously though, when I give in and try to force myself to write, I'm never happy...as seen with this new chapter..."sighs"

Alpha Huntress, hello my friend. Wow!! All those reviews! "shiny eyes" Where to begin...It's encouraging to hear great story, even if I think it's not. When I was rereading this fic the last few days, I was cringing and going, "Oh my god, why do people like this story again?!" So it's good for me to read you are enjoying it. "hugs" I made you breathless? Wow! And yes, Arngrim was really hard to take down, so the elves had to take a lot of precautions in chaining him up! XD Giving Rufus and Alicia an audience was fun...I like sneaking in funny moments when I can.

I think I surprised everyone with Rufus getting the first full on sex scene! XD Kinder to let Freya die...probably would have, since you'll note a lot of the Aesir chose to die rather than become mortal...but...it's hard to kill Freya...I like her! ;-p Sides she'll have a bigger role to play now...if I can ever get around to those scenes. :( I like what you wrote about Lenneth being his conscience. I think she's starting to have an effect on his way of thinking, just as she's changing to like him more. I like what you also wrote for 29, though believe me...I read other people's work and wish I could write like them. You sound like me, I was going, "This is crap!" while working on this chapter!

Amanthya, here...a towel to soak up some of that blood. It's been updated...though...I hope it was worth the wait..."cringes, worried."


	32. Chapter 32

The wind roared out it's anger, the sound deafening, drowning out all other noise. Snow was stirred up and blown about, flakes of it tumbling down to land on the white powder that coated every inch of the land, the flakes sticking to trees and people just as insistently as it did the ground. It was a white hell, as far as the eye could see endless snow spread out in either direction, broken up only by the ice crystals, the distant looming mountains in which the Frost Giant King Thyrm made his stronghold.

An eagle's eye view of Jotunheim would show a single, solitary speck walking across the snow, foot prints being filled in by the falling snow almost as quickly as they were made. Upon closer inspection, one would see it was a person, a man half the height of the giants who made this land their home. He was clutching a light gray cloak around his body, and his face was hidden in shadows cast by his hood, snow flakes sticking to the warm spool cotton of his clothes. The figure pressed on, fighting against the wind, little by little making progress deeper into the valley.

Down the sloping plains the figure traversed, taking slow, careful steps so as not to slip and slide down the icy slope. It would take the man nearly an hour to cover the ground, at last coming to the base of a mountain. The hooded figure paused, staring at the mountain critically. It would seem he had come to the end of his journey, and to the keen observer there was nothing to distinguish this patch of ice from any other.

But a hand was raised, black leather sleeves wrapped around the fingers for added warmth. Palm up and facing towards the crystal wall of the mountain, the man concentrated, red and black ether swirling around his wrist. A beam shot out of his hand, and it struck the wall, making the crystal waver as though it was liquid. More and more energy was poured into the crystal, and soon it faded away, revealing that with which magic sought to hide. A door, a magnificent thing made of cold iron, it's gold glided hinges well oiled.

The figure approached the door, body language reading cautious, and once again the hand was raised. A fist was made, the hand dropping to knock against the door. The bangs reverberated, loud clanging that could wake the dead, revealing the strength in that slender arm. He kept on banging, slow, leisurely knocks that didn't betray the urgency he felt. At long last his patient was rewarded, the door opening, a frost giant standing at the entrance.

The frost giant had icicles for hair, jagged points of crystals sticking up in every which way, some glinting with blood frozen on the tips. His eyes were an ice blue, and his breath hissed out, echoing the wind when it roared. "Who goes there." demanded the giant, squatting down to peer at the little man.

The man touched his hood, drawing it back to reveal his face. Deeply tanned skin, and short cropped black hair was revealed, the man grinning up at the giant. "Hello Brisbane."

"Loki?!" The giant smiled, and it was all teeth, a horrendous grin that would have a lesser man fleeing in terror. "What brings you out here in the dead of the night?!"

"I've business with you Brisbane." Loki said, and the smile faded off the giant's face.

"If it's about that business with Lady Idunn..." He began nervously. "I want you to know that me and the boys had nothing to do with Thiazi's insane plot."

"Of course not." Loki said soothingly. "I know that your hands are innocent..." He paused, a smirk crossing his lips. "Of that crime at least."

"Then what?" Brisbane wondered out loud.

"I'll tell you, but first...let me in out of this blasted snow storm!" Loki ordered, gladdened that his divine blood, a mix of both Aesir and Vanir, kept him from fully feeling the effects of the cold wind.

"Sorry...I forget that you other...creatures...don't much like the cold." The way Brisbane said it, it sounded as though he considered anything that wasn't a frost giant to be a lesser species. Snow crunched underfoot, the giant moving to the side to admit Loki into the mountain.

Loki swept past the giant, stepping into the outer ring of Utgard, the chief city of Jotunheim as far as the giants were concerned. The gate swung shut behind him, Loki ignoring Brisbane for the moment to shake out his clothes, causing snow flakes to litter the ground. It did not matter, for even here snow was everywhere, covering the floor. But at least inside the mountain, they were away from the wind, away from the danger it posed, and it's tendency to carry voices to ears all too eager to eavesdrop.

"Walk with me Brisbane." Loki ordered as though this was his home and not the giant's. He began navigating the pathway that curved to the left, walking as though he knew where he was going. And indeed he did, the Trickster God having been here countless times before. Deeper and deeper they traveled, entering the lower levels of the mountain, seeing doors that led deeper into the stronghold.

It was only when they were behind one such door that Loki spoke, settling down on a couch carved of ice. "Well...have you no drink for dear old guest?" He arched an eyebrow at the giant, watching as the creature frowned.

"Loki...why are you here...?" demanded Brisbane, lumbering closer to the God.

"I find your lack of hospitality most disappointing..." commented Loki, giving a graceful shrug of his shoulders. "But no matter...it's not your hosting skills I have come here for." He leaned back on the couch, trying to get comfortable on his stiff perch. The Frost Giant sat down next to him, casting his body in shadow as he stared down at the God. "I have a job for you..." Loki explained, fighting to keep the mad grin off his face.

"A job eh...?" Brisbane stroked his chin, ice shavings falling off at the caress of his fingers. "What kind of job?"

"What other kind is there?" Loki demanded. "Surely you don't think I risked coming all this way, taking care to not teleport into Jotunheim so as not to be tracked by my ether signature for something...that wasn't on the shady side."

"Yay...but you used ether to open the illusion on the door." pointed out the frost giant. "Isn't that risky?"

"The amount of ether I expended to cast away that feeble illusion is hardly enough to warrent worry." Loki said unconcerned. "Already it should have faded away, carried on the wind so as not to leave behind a trace of my power. However..." Loki leaned forward, eyes intent on the giant. "Do you want to talk about that, or the job?"

"The job I guess..." Brisbane said, shrugging his shoulders. "Does it pay well?"

"Indeed it does." Loki said, hand slipping into his cloak, removing a small leather satchel. "Catch." He tossed the bag into the air, the giant lashing out with one meaty fist to catch at the satchel. Large fingers fumbled with the delicate ties of the bag, spilling gold into his hands. "That's ten percent of your pay up front. More to come when you deliver the package to me."

The blue of his eyes gleamed as they reflected the shine of the gold, the giant smiling as he gazed on the money. "Must be some job to pay this well. Tough too, eh?"

"Perhaps." conceded Loki. "There's an element of danger to it. You may find yourself with more than you bargained for in attempting to acquire the package."

"Just how dangerous...?" demanded Brisbane, reluctantly drawing his gaze away from the gold. "I don't want to end up like Thiazi."

"You won't...you won't..." Loki was quick to assure him. "Not if you do exactly as I say..."

"And what do you get out of this?" Brisbane wondered, taking care to stuff each and every coin back into the satchel. "What could you possibly want that's worth this much gold?"

"I want...to play a trick." grinned Loki, and the giant groaned.

"Of course, I should have known."

"It'll be the trick to end all tricks..." added Loki, a slow smirk crossing his lips. "A way to welcome the new God to Asgard."

"New God? Yeah..." The giant nodded. "I heard rumors about Odin's replacement." He shook his head. "You got some balls wanting to mess with him."

The smirk widened, Loki nodding in agreement. "I mean to spirit away his greatest treasure...so yes...I suppose I do."

"...And how will I get to this treasure?" demanded Brisbane. "Surely it's locked up tight in Valhalla...I don't want to have to face all of Asgard to get it!" He shuddered, the couch shaking with the force of his trembles.

"Relax..." Loki soothed. "Leave that to me. I'll get it out into the open so you can get your hands on it."

Brisbane was silent for a moment, just thinking it over. At last he nodded. "All right. I'm game."

"Good..." Loki's smile widened, the God leaping to his feet. "Gather your boys Brisbane...it'll take the whole mangy lot of you to pull off this prank!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Valhalla, not everyplace is perfect and pure, not every hall gleams with silver and gold. There are some places that are meant not to be seen, kept far, far away from the God's eyes, hidden away in the deepest parts of the stronghold. The dungeon was one such place, dirty and dank, smelling of decay with the wails of prisoners sounding night and day.

The place Frei found herself in, wasn't as bad off as the dungeons, though it was drab, with gray plaster on the walls, and a dull stone floor that held no carpet across it's surface. It was clean, the faint smell of soap in the air, the girl finding no trace of dust as she touched the walls with her gloved fingertips. Plain wooden furniture was spread out among the halls, looking uncomfortable to the young Goddess' eyes.

Frei shivered, hands touching her upper arms, rubbing them for warmth. She was disturbed to see such plain surroundings in the shining realm, thinking these halls looked more like something that would be found on Midgard. She listened to her booted heels clicking on the stone, echoing loudly throughout the hall. No Frei did not like visiting the servant's quarters at all and she despaired to think of her sister living in such a place.

Her footsteps speeded up, Frei walking faster, casting nervous glances in open doorways. She knew no one could hurt her here, and yet she was worried. To the young Goddess the servant's quarters were one step up above the squalor of the dungeons, Frei not wanting to spend any more time than necessary here. She walked and she walked, until at last she reached a doorway that was cast in the warm glow of a lit fireplace.

"Hello?" Frei called out, hand poised to knock on the door. She peered into the room, seeing several people standing about. And among them, her golden beauty out shining the drabness of the gathered mortal souls, was her sister. "Freya!!" shouted Frei, hurrying into the room. Her sister turned, surprise in her green eyes, staring in shock at the approaching Goddess.

The other souls reacted to the Goddess' presence, soft murmurs and whispers as they dropped to their knees, bowing to her. Frei ignored them, all but running towards her sister, arms spread wide for a hug. "Freya!! I missed you!!" She threw her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly. She was overjoyed to hear her laughter, Freya returning the embrace, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Calm down Frei!" Freya exclaimed, pulling back from the hug.

"Calm down?!" demanded Frei, hands on her hips. "But we haven't seen each other in so long!"

"You exaggerate my dear..." Freya shook her head, but still she smiled. "We just saw each other not too long ago."

"Yes but that was..." Frei shook her head, feeling the hint of tears in her eyes. True it had been a short separation, Frei seeing Freya the night of Lezard's introduction to the Gods, but it had been a brief and painful reunion.

"Shh...don't cry..." Freya whispered, thinking it odd her sister was so emotional. Hadn't they just seen each other a few short hours ago? "I'm here now, and you can see me whenever you like."

"Yes." agreed Frei, a watery smile on her lips. "Thanks to Lezard's generosity."

"Er yes..." said a displeased Freya. "Um Frei...can they get up now?" She gestured at the servants, the young Goddess startled to see them bowing, seeming to notice them for the first time. She hastily gestured for them to rise, offering a kind smile on her face. They did so gratefully, and all but two found an excuse to leave the kitchen, unnerved by the young Goddess' presence.

"So you...live here now?" Frei asked, trying not to show the upset on her face.

"Well not in this room!" Freya sighed. "But yes...I do..."

"Oh..."

"Would the Lady Frei like some soup?" asked the old man who had stayed behind, turning a ladle in a heavy black caldron that hung over the open fire.

"This is Andhrimnir." introduced Freya. "He cooks all the meals for us, and the einherjar."

"Oh!" Frei's eyes widened. "You are the one who prepares the nightly feast in the hall of Odin!" The man nodded, scooping out a bowl full of soup. He pushed it into Frei's hands, the girl inhaling deeply of it's scent. "It smells wonderful."

"It tastes even better." Freya smiled, finding food was one thing she liked about being mortal.

"And you..." Frei nodded at the middle age woman, whose chestnut brown hair was streaked with gray. "What do you do?"

"I am Fulla..." She announced proudly. "I was the handmaid of the Lady Frigg until...Odin's replacement arrived." Worried shone in her eyes, the woman fearing what had become of Frigg.

"Oh...pleased to meet you..." Frei nodded at the woman, smiling.

"What brings you here at this time of night Frei?" asked Freya, receiving her own bowl of soup. She sat down at the table, gesturing for Frei to do the same. Fulla and Andhrimnir discreetly moved to the other end of the kitchen, quietly talking to each other. Occasionally glances were cast in the sisters' direction, but aside from that they left them to their privacy.

"I just couldn't wait to see you." Frei answered, stirring her spoon through the thick soup. "I was worried..."

"Worried?" questioned Freya, spoon paused before her lips. "About Lenneth?"

"Lenneth?"

"Yes. You're wondering how she's doing aren't you...?" Freya sighed, setting down her spoon. It clattered into the bowl, strays droplets of soup splattering onto the table. "I'm worried about her, Frei...really worried. She was sick today, so sick...I fear what that mortal has done to her."

"The Lady Lenneth is sick?" Frei was surprised by the news. "I hope it's not serious!"

"If only she would have let me get Eir." A distracted Freya mused, still frustrated by the Goddess' stubborn refusal.

"I'm sure Lady Lenneth knows her body best." suggested Frei. "If she felt there was no need for Eir's healing touch, then I'm sure she'll be just fine."

"I hope so Frei. I truly hope so." Freya murmured, surprised by the concern she felt for the Goddess. She tried to tell herself it was only because she reminded her of the other Lenneth. That and the fact that Lezard would act even worse if Lenneth wasn't around to keep him in check.

"Perhaps I could stop by for a visit tomorrow...?" A hopeful Frei asked. "Surely Lady Lenneth wouldn't mind the company..."

"Yes...she'd like that." Freya said, thinking how Lenneth had enjoyed being around Frei though their time together had been short. "I'd like that too."

"I'm glad." Frei smiled, then sighed. "It's rough not having you around. I..." She hesitated, unsure if she should remind her sister of her former glory.

"What is it Frei?" urged Freya, seeing the look in her sister's eyes.

"It's just...all your responsibilities have fallen to me!" A hint of a whine came through in Frei's voice. "It's too much to handle!"

"But it's good to keep the titles in the family." Freya said, her expression neutral, hiding her pain. "I'm sure you'll do a fine job as a Fertility Goddess."

"It's not the fertility I mind so much as the battle and death parts." Frei sighed. "How did you do it Freya? How did you keep up with nine different sects to over see?"

"Frei, if you want my help, all you need to do is ask." Freya reached across the table to cover her sister's hand. "I'd be glad to help you get settled in." She said, giving the young Goddess a squeeze.

"Thank you sister." Frei said gratefully.

"Anytime..." Freya said, biting back a sigh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a sigh, Lezard set down the ledger, his hand reaching up to adjust his glasses. He glared at the revealed papers, eyes stormy with anger at the messy handwriting that covered the page. It left him squinting, trying to figure out the words, trying to make heads or tails of what letters the writer had intended to use. Was that an a or an e? A p or b...? Lezard shrugged, tired of trying to puzzle it out.

The messy handwriting was not the worst of the lot, but it was the most annoying. The Gods wrote in whatever language they felt like, only some of them showing a courtesy to Lezard in writing in the standard Norse of Midgard. Some of the Gods even went so far as to write in rune, forcing Lezard to do the painstaking task of translating as he read. It made going through the paper work a time consuming task, one Lezard felt could better be spent in Lenneth's arms.

_Lenneth._ He glanced at her, and all hints of anger evaporated from his eyes. He couldn't stay upset when gazing upon her beauty, staring at her peaceful slumbering face. She wore a hint of a smile, sweet lips curved upwards as she dreamt, snuggling closer to her pillow.

He stretched out his hand to her, for one brief second hovering it over her face. And then he was touching her, gently caressing her cheek, marveling once more at the softness of her skin. To his regret, his touch roused her, dark eyelashes fluttering as she opened her eyes.

"Hey." He said softly, gazing down at her.

"Hmmm..." She made a noncommittal noise, loathe to fully awaken. "Is it morning already?"

"No...not yet...there's still some time." Lezard told her. "Why don't you go back to sleep...?"

"I'll try." She agreed, then frowned up at him. "Have you been up all night with the paper work?"

"I took the occasional nap here and there." He lied, not wanting her to worry. She pursed her lips together, a thin line that said she didn't believe him. "How are you feeling?" He asked, hoping to distract Lenneth from his sleeping habits.

"Better..." She admitted, slowly sitting up. "I told you all I needed was some rest."

"I see..." Lezard looked at her, and this time it was he that didn't believe the words coming out of her mouth. "I still think we should have Eir check you over." Lenneth was shaking her head no, and Lezard sighed. "Lenneth please...if not for you, then for me. It would put my heart at ease to know the healer has given you a clean bill of health."

Lenneth was silent, avoiding his eyes, forcing him to take hold of her chin. He gently turned her face towards his, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Why does the thought of seeing a healer bother you so?"

"It doesn't." insisted Lenneth. "I just..."

"Just what?" He prodded when she trailed off.

"I just know my body, and know this is nothing serious." finished Lenneth with a sigh. "But...if it happens again..."

"If it happens again, I will personally take you to see Eir." Lezard said, his voice a dark threat. "I won't have you dying on me Lenneth."

She laughed, though she was ill at ease with his words. "I'm not going to die Lezard..."

"No. You're not." agreed the new God, a grim smile on his face. He was moving, leaning his face in close to her so that their breaths mingled. He watched her watch him, seeing her eyes widen slightly as he went to caress her lips with his own.

"Lezard..." She said, stopping him before he could fully seal his mouth over hers. "The last time I was sick...I changed..." The words came rushing out, Lezard listening quietly to her fears. "I went from being Creator to returning to my origins...to becoming just a plain Goddess again."

"Oh Lenneth, you are anything but plain." Lezard interrupted with a smile.

"You know what I mean!" She retorted, shaking her head. "Could I be changing again?"

"Changing into what?" wondered Lezard out loud, and Lenneth shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know..." She whispered, and for a second he could see the nervous fear on her face.

"Lenneth..." He took her by the shoulders, hugging her close to his chest. "You have nothing to fear...nothing...!" He repeated when she started to protest, bowing his head so that his forehead rested against hers. "Oh Lenneth...why didn't you tell me what was on your mind sooner?"

"I guess I thought by talking about it, it would make it more real." Lenneth replied, sighing. "Pretty foolish, huh?"

"Yeah." Lezard nodded his head in agreement. "I don't want you to ever hold back from me, no matter how silly or unimportant you think your concerns are. All right?"

"All right..." Lenneth agreed, a small smile blossoming on her face.

"Now...are you really feeling better?" Lezard asked, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Yes Lezard." Lenneth replied. "Whatever that illness was, it's passed now."

"Good...I'm glad..." He placed a kiss on her forehead, seeing her smile grow. "But I'd still feel better if you let Eir look you over come tomorrow morning." A sigh then, Lenneth looking very much like she wanted to protest. "I won't take no for an asnwer." He said, a tad chidingly. "Not in this Lenneth."

"Fine..." She said, a hint of exasperation to her tone. "I'll let Eir examine me. Are you happy now?"

"Quite." grinned Lezard, this time placing a kiss on her lips. He meant to keep the gesture innocent, a chaste expression of his love, but at the touch of her lips he grew heated. Unable to help himself, Lezard pressed his mouth harder against hers, lips working to beguile her mouth open. Lenneth didn't protest this, the parting of her lips signaling her compliance in this matter.

His hand wound it's way into her hair, gripping her by the back of her head. Lezard held Lenneth still as he kissed her, feeling her hands touching his chest, her fingers gripping the front of his shirt. A few more firm kisses at her mouth, tongues stroking together, and then he was pulling apart, just enough to hear her gasp. He reacted to the sound, things low on his body tightening in interest.

"Lenneth..." His lips grazed her chin, and down they slid, tiny reverent kisses along the front of her throat.

"Yes Lezard?" Lenneth asked, still held immobile by his hands, biting her lip to keep from moaning. He didn't answer, not in words, finding his mouth was too busy worshiping at her flesh to form coherent sound. His other hand was on the move, landing on her thigh, fingers bunching up the material of the night gown she wore. He then smoothed his hand down, across the satin material of the gown to the silk of her skin, fingers caressing against the inside of her thigh.

Another kiss, a passionate claiming of her lips, and then he was lowering her down to the pillows, hand shoving her night gown up higher on her body, revealing her belly to him. His hand lay flat against her stomach, and Lezard paused, raising up off of her to gaze down at a breathless Lenneth. "Are you really sure you're not sick?" He asked, his eyes gazing at her face critically.

Lenneth stared up at Lezard, realizing he had given her a potential out with his words. They gazed at each other in silence for a brief minute, words unspoken between them, and then she was nodding her head. "Yes, I'm sure."

"I'm glad..." He was bending down again, Lenneth assuming his intent was to kiss her. But instead he pressed his cheek against hers, lips situated near her ear. "Because I don't intend to let you sleep any more of the night away."

She shivered at the dark promise in his words, feeling his teeth catch hold of the lobe of her ear. Lezard playfully sucked on it, even as his hands were moving, caressing her body, making her wiggle and writhe beneath him. He kissed his way down from her ear, finding the side of her neck, searching out the pulse point that beat more rapidly at his touches.

Lenneth sighed, blissful and at peace, but a stray thought worried it's way through her mind. "Lezard..." She pushed at his chest, and he reluctantly allowed her to move him. "What about your work?"

Lezard merely offered her a mysterious smirk, and then he was lashing out with his foot, shoving the ledger and all it's papers onto the floor. "Work's over and done with for tonight." He announced, returning his lips to her flesh. Lenneth did the only thing she could do in this situation...she laughed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"sighs" To Be Continued.

----Michelle

Alpha Huntress, I'm nothing if not critical of my own works. Don't get me started on looking back at older works. "cringes." Thanks for the hugs, they cheered me up some. :D

Ami, I think you're getting confused with Chains of Fate. That's the one that is definite for a sequel. But yeah...I think it's pretty obvious too...but there might be a twist involved..."zips lips" How long? I don't know...I wouldn't be surprised if this one pushed 50 chapters. I hope not though. I really don't want to have to do a sequel to this one. "sweatdrop" Now you have me worried that people will think this fic is too long. :(

Kaelin! enjoys the glomping tackle hug. :D I'm glad to see your enthusiasm has not waned during the wait for more fic. "relieved smile" So sorry to read you've been sick..."offers you some warm soup." Your RA has me imagining all kinds of things as I try to puzzle out what the rest of that word could be..."must not think naughty thoughts."

Iris! AH, I'm blushing from your praise. I just hope I can live up to the hype now! "tears of joy as I accept my award."

Amanthya, thanks for explaining about the gifts. I think Lezard would be happier to go back into the world tree, where all he had to do was work on seducing Lenneth. Heh hee...he's finding out what you said first hand...that it's not all fun and games! Poor Lenneth indeed...though I laugh at how dense but Lezard and Lenneth are in regards to her illness. Go to the healer already! Geez! (Next chapter they do just that!) And Yes, Loki disapeared from the last chapter to go off and plot. He's a bad boy! Very bad...

BTW did you get my note?

Cupcake Ninja, I can only promise to try. It depends on how I'm feeling inspiration wise. Sometimes I just get stuck, and nothing wants to come out, even when I have my notes staring at me. It's like the blank screen taunts me when I have writer's block. :( Thanks for liking the previous chapter!


	33. Chapter 33

Lenneth had been lightly napping when she felt the bed move, the trembles startling her awake. Lenneth forced her eyes open, seeing the spot next to her empty, Lezard having left the bed. She heard him moving about, heard the rustle of clothing and the crinkle of paper as he gathered the pages up from the floor. She must have made some noise, done something to give away the fact that she was awake, because he was speaking to her then.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you..."

"Don't apologize..." Lenneth sighed into her pillow, too weary to lift her head. "Just come back to bed."

"I wish I could." Lezard said, true regret in his voice. "But we both have a busy day ahead of us."

"We do?" Lenneth tried to think, but she was just too tired to properly focus. She frowned, trying to think back to the last few hours, recalling Lezard promising not to let her sleep the night away. He had been true to his word, only allowing her some rest in the early hours of morning.

"Yes, we do..." Lezard's voice sounded closer, the man reminding her, "You're going to see Eir today." Lenneth let out a moan, a vocal protest against the idea. Lezard's face came into view, the God bending down to peer into her face. "Now Lenneth, you agreed." He sounded as though he was speaking to a reluctant child, and she frowned to hear that tone directed at her.

"I know that!" She snapped, rolling onto her back. "I don't have to like the idea though." The mattress creaked, Lezard getting a knee up on the bed. She turned her face, watching his progress as he clambered onto the bed, moving to lean over her. He was half dressed, a white shirt unbuttoned down to his waist, allowing her to see inside to the smooth expense of his chest.

Lenneth's gaze slid down lower, admiring the view of his stomach, surprised to hear Lezard let out a deep chuckle. "Now Lenneth...there's time for that later..." There was a teasing edge to his voice, Lezard enjoying having her look at him. She shook her head, dragging her eyes away from his body to peer up into his face, frowning at him.

"You should get dressed." He told her, making no move to shift off of her. His hands were on either side of her body, not touching but keeping her trapped between his arms.

"I will as soon as you move." Lenneth told him, shoving at his chest. He smiled to feel her hands on his skin, and he pressed down against her hands, pushing closer to her. "Lezard!!"

He laughed, eyes dancing with amusement. "I just want to kiss you good morning."

"Are you sure that's all you want?" She asked, a hint of suspicion to her tone.

"No, but I'll have to settle for just a kiss." Lezard grinned, and Lenneth sighed, letting her hands fall away from his front. "That's a good girl." He practically purred out the words, going to lie flat on top of her. One hand moved, reaching up to tenderly ease back the hair that had fallen over her eyes. "I love you..." Lezard whispered out the words, Lenneth keeping silent to his ardent proclamation.

Lezard held back a sigh, disappointed that she still refused to say the words back to him. It didn't stop him from seeking out her lips, a gentle pressing of their mouths together, lips curving round each other. A full minute went by, and still they kissed, Lenneth feeling the tremble in Lezard's body as he fought to keep from pulling at her night gown.

With one last resounding smack against her lips, Lezard pulled back, smiling down at Lenneth. "That was sweet..." He commented, fingers playing with the hair that framed her face. She nodded, going to sit up, Lezard's hand landing on her shoulder. His smile widened, Lezard whispering huskily to her. "If I had my way, I'd never let you out of my bed."

Lenneth frowned at him, annoyed by his words. "Then I'm glad that some things still elude your control." She told him, causing his expression to mirror hers. She sighed, shaking her head. "You can't possibly tell me you seriously thought that was a romantic thing to say!!" But from the look on his face, he had, the new God not understanding the reason behind her annoyance.

"Lezard..." Lenneth began patiently, touching his face. "When you say things like that...it makes me feel more like a possession than a person."

"I don't mean to make you feel that way!" He quickly protested.

"Do you?" She wondered, a loud exhalation of air from her. "Comments like that just remind me of how you used to be...of how obsessed you were...still are with me!"

"If feeling this way is wrong, than I don't ever want to be right." Lezard said heatedly. "Damn it Lenneth, I love you!"

"Then think on your words before you say them!" She snapped back. Lenneth went to push pass him, no longer wishing to be in the bed with him. Lezard grabbed her by the arm, preventing her from moving away from him.

"Lenneth I'm trying..." Lezard said, forcing her to sit back down against the pillows. "I really am...but it's so hard to know what to say to you sometimes." She was quiet, just staring at him offering no sign of whether he was on the right track or not. "I would hope that you see my efforts as a...a step in the right direction. A step towards building a better relationship between us."

A heavy sigh from Lenneth, the Goddess lowering her eyes, staring at his hand on her arm. He was gripping her so tightly his knuckles had turned white, and Lezard gasped, guiltily releasing his hold on her. "I know you're trying..." Lenneth said softly. "I have eyes Lezard...I can see your efforts...and I appreciate them. It's just sometimes..."

"Sometimes what?" he asked.

"Sometimes...you slip up and revert to the man you were. The man I hate." She glanced up, locking eyes with him.

"You hate me?" His expression turned crestfallen, Lezard appearing to only focus in on certain words. Lenneth shook her head, reaching up to nervously brush her fingers across his cheek.

"I don't know what I feel for you." She admitted. "Sometimes it's hate, sometimes it's fear...other times...a grudging like bordering on something more."

"More...like love?" He asked hopefully.

"No, Lezard..." She shook her head. "Definitely not that." At her denial, his eyes hardened, Lezard jerking away from her caressing touch. Lenneth sighed, her eyes sad. "I'm sorry...but I don't love you...maybe I never will..."

"Maybe never...but the word maybe implies a chance that you WILL love me." Lezard said, but his voice lacked his usual confidence.

"I don't want to give you false hope." Lenneth told him. "Perhaps..." She licked her lips, finding them too dry. "Perhaps sleeping with you was a mistake."

"Lenneth no!" protested Lezard, reaching forward to take hold of her by the arms. "Never a mistake, never!"

"But it's given you the wrong idea..." Lenneth said sorrowfully. "I should have never given in."

"Lenneth what...?" Lezard asked, not having to feign the confusion he felt in this moment.

"I think..." Her words came out slow, hesitant. "I think we should go back to the way things were. Before we started sleeping together."

Lezard felt a wave of panic settle in over him, if he had been standing he would have staggered back, unsteady on his feet. Instead he sat crouching on his knees, staring at Lenneth in shock. It would have been kinder if she had slapped him, less grievous if she had plunged Gungnir into his chest. Lenneth was continuing to talk, but he could barely make out the words, staring dully at her. He had a moment of indecision, and then his eyes narrowed, amethyst glinting behind his glasses' panes.

At the look on his face, Lenneth fell silent, feeling a shudder work it's way through her body. "Lezard?" Her voice held a shaky, nervous note to it, and she cautiously went to touch his arm.

"No..." Lezard shook his head, and lunged forward, seizing her by the arms. "No! I won't go back to the way things were!"

Lenneth let out a gasp, trying to twist out of his grip. "You're hurting me, Lezard!" He seemed not to hear her, digging his fingers into her arms hard enough to bruise. "Lezard!" A cry of pain from Lenneth, Lezard partially relaxing his grip on her in response to the noise she made.

"I won't..." He whispered, forcing her to strain her hearing to make out his words. "I can't." He pushed her, causing her to topple backwards onto the mattress. Before she could spring up, he was on her, pinning her down with his body. His hands caught at her face, smoothing back her hair, even as he kissed her, trying to make Lenneth feel the same sense of urgency he felt.

"Lezard stop..." Lenneth said, turning her face to the side. His sloppy kisses fell on her cheek, hasty imprints of his lips up and down her jaw line, Lezard feeling Lenneth squirm underneath him. He could feel her nails digging into his shoulders, scratching him through the shirt, a pain he ignores. It's nothing compared to the pain of her words, and he touches her face, forcing her to look at him once more.

"You're mine." He told her, practically hissing out the words. "Just like I'm yours...we belong to each other, do you understand? If not in love, then through our bodies alone we WILL be connected."

"This is exactly why I can't love you!" Lenneth cried out, struggling to push him off her. "Because you're like this...!"

"Then tell me what to do!" Lezard shouted. "Tell me what you want me to be, and I'll be it!"

"I want you to..." She hesitated, a name almost on her lips. She didn't know where it came from, or who it belonged to, but she found herself wishing Lezard was someone else. "To be a good person." Lenneth finished up lamely. "To be kind to others, and mean it. To do good without expecting anything in return."

"You would have me be a hero..." Lezard slumped forward, his head resting next to hers. His shoulders shook and she realized he was laughing. "Oh Lenneth..." His voice was muffled by the pillow, but she could still make out his words. "That's something I'll never be..."

"Don't you think I know that?" Lenneth demanded, hearing Lezard let out a sigh. But he didn't speak, merely laying face down in the pillow, the minutes ticking away. Lenneth lay there, eyes gazing up at the mural on the ceiling, counting out the seconds.

When at last he lifted his head, his expression was calm, Lezard almost looking like his old self again. "I'm not going to apologize."

"Well, that's a prize winning conversation starter if ever I heard one." Lenneth said sarcastically. Lezard's eyes darkened, turning a glower on to her. She didn't flinch back from his angry expression, staring boldly at him.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry...because I am not. Not for any of it." continued Lezard when she had fallen silent. "I don't regret one minute of our time together...and I won't change a thing about our...arrangement..."

"That is not your decision to make." protested Lenneth angrily.

"And you think it's yours?" demanded Lezard, his anger matching hers. "You think you can just offer yourself up to me, then close yourself away without repercussions? No Lenneth...it doesn't work like that."

"Oh?" Lenneth arched an eyebrow, expression mocking. "How does it work then?"

"I could tell you but..." He smirked, reaching to snag her by the waist. "It's so much better to show you!" He laughed at her startled yelp, tugging her into his lap. Lenneth immediately began thrashing about, trying to get free. Lezard tried to hold her still, wrapping her hair around his hand, gently tugging on her mane, forcing her to look up at him. An angry glare was on her face, cerulean eyes narrowed as she stared at him.

Lezard started to lean in close, his intent to kiss her senseless, when she spoke. "Lezard..." Her voice was careful control, not a hint of her true emotions to betray what she was feeling. "I'm going to be sick."

He frowned, his hesitation giving her leave to squirm about. "I mean it..." She said, and he noticed her eyes were looking a little glassy, her skin seeming to hold a hint of green to it. Uncertain he let go of her hair, but he kept his arm around her waist, holding her. "I'm not kidding, let me go..." Lenneth ordered, Lezard reluctantly releasing his hold on her. She flopped to the side, not having expected him to do that. For one-second Lenneth lay on her side, breath coming a little bit heavier.

"I'm okay..." She started to say, and then her face turned an interesting shade, her eyes widening and she clamped a hand over her mouth. Scrambling to all fours, Lenneth hung her head over the side of the bed, a loud retching accompanied her movements.

"Lenneth!" Lezard exclaimed alarmed. He listened to the sound of her emptying out the contents of her stomach, but he had no room for disgust. Not when concern and panic were competing for control of his body. The two emotions were sucker punched to the side by a third, fear for Lenneth's well being causing him to move. He touched her back, rubbing soothing circles on her flesh as she continued to make horrible retching and wheezier noises.

At last she could cough up no more, and she lay limply on the bed, embarrassed for him to have seen her like this. She was vaguely aware of him saying her name, hands touching her, lifting her up into the air. She whimpered, thinking it too soon to move, Lenneth grabbing onto Lezard's chest, clinging to him as she shut her eyes, trying to block out the feeling of vertigo.

"That's it...no more games, no more delays." Lezard was saying, cuddling her close to his body. "I'm taking you to see Eir right now."

"Perhaps that would be best." agreed Lenneth weakly, but Lezard was already moving, gold ether swirling over their bodies. Lenneth groaned, trying to control her reaction to the teleportation, feeling her stomach violently wrench in protest. She heard Lezard murmur soothingly in her ear, nuzzling his face against the top of her head, in an attempt to comfort her.

Her stomach twisted as they arrived at their destination, Lezard taking a stumbling step forward, still holding onto Lenneth as though she was a fragile doll. "Eir!!" He bellowed out the healer's name, startling the occupants in the rooms all around them. "EIR!! I have need of you!"

Lenneth risked opening her eyes, gazing around the familiar building. She saw pretty stain glass windows, a colorful array that was dazzling to the eyes as it reflected the light of the sun. Tasteful tapestries decorated the walls, soft lavenders and blues coloring the carpets. The touches were all feminine, beautiful statues, and a big bay window that overlooked a verdant green garden. It was Vingolf Lezard had brought her to, the abode most Goddesses called home.

Already she could see them, their lovely faces peering in shock and curiosity at the sight she and Lezard made. The Goddesses were torn between fear and awe to be visited by their lord and master. Voices began speaking, concerned over Lenneth. Figures approach them, Lezard still shouting out Eir's name, uncertain as to what room was hers. He snarled at the approaching maidens, einherjar priestesses, wanting no one but the Goddess of Healing to lay hands on Lenneth.

"It's all right Lezard." Lenneth sighed, feeling her nausea fade away bit by bit. "They'll be well versed in the healing arts..." She smiled in acknowledgment at the priestesses, seeing the concern on their face.

"Where is Eir?" Lezard demanded, ignoring Lenneth's words. He avoided the priestesses' hands, not trusting them to be able to help Lenneth. One redheaded girl clad in pale green robes took the lead, gesturing for Lezard to follow her.

"I will take you to Lady Eir..." She said, taking off at a brisk pace down the hall. Lezard easily kept up with the girl, ignoring the crowd of einherjar and Goddesses that followed him. They only got about halfway before the Goddess in question appeared, still clad in her evening gown, looking sleepy eyed and annoyed. That expression was quickly replaced by shock, the Goddess taking in the sight of a half dressed Lezard, clutching a nightgown clad Lenneth in his arms.

"Please..." He said, approaching the Goddess. "Help her."

"I will do my best." Eir said softly, stepping aside so that Lezard could enter her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was singing to greet him, a soft hum of happiness made all the sweeter by the fact that it was his wife who was doing it. Rufus smiled, slowly opening his eyes as he sighed, a sound of contentment issuing from deep within. He rolled onto his side, catching sight of Alicia. She was still clad in her nightgown, and she sat on the edge of the bed, running a brush through her hair. It was mesmerizing to watch her, seeing the bronze brush go over and over, sliding smoothly through golden strands.

Alicia for her part was carefully counting out the strokes, wanting to do one hundred in all just the way her mother had taught her. She heard Rufus moving about the mattress, heard the rustle of sheets sliding free of his body. The mattress dipped with his movement, soft creaks as he crawled closer to her.

"Morning..." His voice was husky with sleep, and his arms wrapped around her waist from behind. He squeezed her close, and she giggled, feeling him bury his lips against the back of her shoulder.

The brush halted it's movements, Alicia smiling as he swept aside her hair, placing kisses from her shoulder to the back of her neck. "Did I wake you?"

"Hmm..." He paused to consider. "No I was just about ready to get up." Rufus let go of her hair, letting it settle back against her neck, inhaling the pleasant scent of the shampoo she favored. "Want me to go get some breakfast?"

"I thought we could eat with Arngrim and Dallas today." Alicia said, then made a sound, finding Rufus' hands cupping her breasts. "Rufus!"

"Don't want to." He murmured into her ear, greedily fondling her. "Don't want to share you with anybody else."

"It's only breakfast..." She said, feeling a naughty thrill at his words.

"Hmm...breakfast can wait." He was turning her then, spinning Alicia around to face him. She giggled as she gazed upon him, and he smiled in confusion. "What?"

"Nothing..." Alicia said, raising her hand. The brush found it's way into his hair, working to smooth out the tangles that found themselves gnarled in his green hair. He luxuriated in the feel of someone else brushing his hair, Rufus surprised at the pleasant feelings such an act arose. As a child, he had never been one to sit patiently around while someone else fussed over his hair, the elves being forced to keep his hair shorn short until he got old enough to take care of it himself. Now he found himself laying his head down in her lap, feeling the cotton of her nightgown cool against his cheek, his eyes closing in mock sleep as she tended to his hair.

"I think..." Alicia said, carefully running the brush down his mane. "Today we should begin the journey to Crell Monferaign."

"But Alicia!" Rufus protested, a frown on his face. "I wanted to spend more time with you."

"I know...shh..." She soothed him with a whisper. "But..."

"But what?" He asked, not entirely mollified.

"Well we're being rude to our friends." Alicia explained. "Forcing them to sit around all day with nothing to do, waiting on us."

"I haven't heard them complain." replied Rufus sullenly. "Besides, they've found something to do yesterday, I'm sure they can do it again."

"They shouldn't have to." pointed out Alica. She set aside the brush, fingering the beads in his hair. They were hardened ceramic, a colorful array that complimented his emerald mane. "Besides...I don't like the thought of them hanging around, knowing we're...we're..."

He rolled his eyes, glancing up at her. She was blushing, eyes intent on his hair. "We're making love." supplied Rufus. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. We're married now!"

"I'm not..." Alica hastened to assure him. "Maybe just a little...embarrassed is all."

"I find your shyness endearing." admitted Rufus. "It's cute." If possible, her blush reddened even further, but her eyes drew away from his hair to look him in the eyes. She smiled, causing Rufus to grin widely at her. "Do you really think they're bored?"

"Coudn't you tell at dinner last night?" asked Alicia.

"No." Rufus said. "I only had eyes for you." He reached up, touching her face, feeling her lean in to his caressing fingers. His confession pleased her, he could tell by the smile on her face, the twinkle in her eyes.

"They tried not to show it, but they're bored." Alicia said.

"I'm sure Arngrim could find something to do..." Rufus said, thinking of the pretty bar wench he had seen the beserker with. "It's Dallas' that's the problem." He stifled a sigh, thinking that was always the case.

"Dallas is..." She cocked her head to the side, thinking hard on the words she wanted to say. "Dallas is just restless. He's used to keeping busy, and now he's stuck at at an inn with nothing to occupy his time. It's bound to be rough...And did you notice? Dallas would barely talk to us last night! He was so quiet!"

Rufus bit his lip, trying to keep from saying something nasty. He didn't miss the sound of the mage's voice at all, thinking the quiet was a nice change. "I guess he was quiet for once." He said at last, seeing Alicia's emphatic nod.

"Which is why I think we should put the honeymoon on hold." She said, her words causing Rufus to groan. "Just for a little while!" She added, watching as Rufus sat up. "We can continue it in Crell Monferaign..."

"And after too..." Rufus was quick to suggest. "I want to show you the world."

"I'd like that." Alicia smiled, having spent most of her life trapped within the walls of a castle located on the outskirts of Solde. She knew her husband had done quite a bit of traveling before ending up in Solde, the man eager to see the rest of Midgard after spending a lifetime trapped in the Forest of Spirits. Together they would explore, see new sights and experiences.

"It may not be Asgard, but there's still beauty to be found in this world of ours." added Rufus, leaning in to give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Yes." She nodded in agreement. "Now let's get dressed."

"Now" So soon?" She laughed at the protests. "But Alicia...it's still so early...and I..."

"And you?" She asked as his hands touched her waist, fingers caressing the material of her gown.

"I just want to be with you." Rufus said, pressing her closer to him. He went to kiss her, hearing her laugh. "I'm serious!" She closed the gap between them, kissing him before he could resume pouting.

"We have all eternity to be together." She pointed out when they pulled apart for air. "Surely you can wait a few more hours."

"Don't know..." He mumbled. "Kinda got addicted to the touch of your skin." His eyes lit up as an idea occured to him. "I know...let's have a quickie."

"A...quickie?" She repeated the unfamiliar word, a confused expression on her face. "What's that...?"

"I'll show you." There was a touch of mischief to his grin, and she squealed as he grabbed her by the waist.

"RUFUS!!" Was all Alicia got out, feeling him drop her onto her back. She started to say more, but he was kissing her then, fast and furiously so, stealing her breath away. His hands crawled all over her body, touching and squeezing making her cry out against his lips. "Ooooh..." She murmured, wrapping her arms around him. "I think I like this quickie thing..." Rufus merely laughed in reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Much to Lenneth's relief, Eir made Lezard wait outside, the Goddess insisting she could not properly examine Lenneth with him hovering over her. At first he had insisted on staying, promising to be good. He tried his best, but after the umpteenth time of him demanding she explain just exactly what she was doing to Lenneth, even Eir's infinite patience was at an end. She gruffly marched Lezard out of the room, ignoring his protests, curtly slamming the door shut in his face.

"He's overreacting." Lenneth chuckled, giving a rueful shake of her head. "Really I'm fine. It was just a little vomiting."

"It's not just vomiting from what Lord Lezard reports." Eir frowned down at her patient, noting the paleness of Lenneth's skin. "There's the dizziness to consider also. And your lack of color."

"I'm always pale." protested Lenneth. "I just don't do well in the sun." Eir approached her, bending down to feel Lenneth's forehead.

"That's a relief...you don't seem to have a fever." Eir sighed. "And you say the nausea and dizziness just came on unexpectedly?"

"Yes..." Lenneth watched as Eir held up a finger, the tip of it glowing with ether.

"Open your mouth and say ah." Eir urged, Lenneth complying with the Goddess' request. Eir brought her finger closer to Lenneth, shining the ether into her mouth. She peered at the back of her throat, a frown on her face. "It's a little enflamed but that could be from the vomiting." She lowered her hand, gesturing for Lenneth to close her mouth.

"I need you to lie back down for me." Eir urged, and Lenneth sighed. She eased back on the bed, hands flat by her sides. Eir's hands were placed gently on Lenneth's stomach, the woman pushing and feeling along her belly. "Does that hurt?" She asked, and Lenneth shook her head.

"No."

"Doesn't make you want to throw up?"

"Uh uh."

"Hmm..." Eir frowned, fingers kneading Lenneth's flat stomach. "Sit up slowly...so as not to bring on the vertigo again." Lenneth did as she asked, and for a second she closed her eyes, fighting against a wave of dizziness.

"Tell me Lenneth..." Eir said, leaning back against a table. "When was the first time you had sex with Lezard?" Startled, the Goddess just stared at the healer, not answering her question. "Lenneth...?"

"Three or four days ago." Lenneth blushed, glancing down at her hands.

"Three or four days ago?" Eir repeated, not able to keep the surprise out of her voice. Lenneth looked up at her, an unspoken question on her lops. "This is very strange..." She approached the Goddess, placing a hand on her stomach. "I could have sworn...no no...it's still there..."

"What?" Lenneth asked, even as the Healer shook her head no.

"I don't want to say until I know for sure..." Eir was frowning, still touching Lenneth's belly. "Not until I run a more conclusive test." She stepped back, ether glowing in her hand, conjuring up a silver sewing needle.

"What are you going to do with that?" Lenneth asked, eyeing the needle with apprehension in her heart.

"I'm just going to draw some of your blood." explained Eir, and she reached for Lenneth's hand. Lenneth started to pull back her arm, then let out a resigned sigh, watching as Eir pricked her fingertip with the needle. Blood welled out of the cut, Eir quickly placing a porcelain bowl underneath Lenneth's hand. Fat drops of red dripped into the bowl, slowly gathering up into a tiny puddle of blood.

"What are you gonna do with my blood?" questioned Lenneth, as Eir used ether to heal the cut in her finger.

"Oh...just run a few tests on it." Eir said evasively. "See if what I suspect is true."

"And that is...what exactly?" Lenneth said, reaching out to touch Eir's arm. "Eir, tell me. Please...don't keep me in the dark any longer!"

"Lenneth...my lady...I think you're...I think you're pregnant..." Eir said, a kindly smile on her face.

"Pregnant?!" Lenneth exclaimed, then clamped a hand over her mouth. Her wide eyes stared over her hand at the Goddess, Eir nodding her head yes. "Me? With child?" Lenneth squeaked out softly, hands flying to her stomach. Her fingers poked and prodded at her belly, disbelief in her eyes.

"I'm not one hundred percent certain." Eir said. "It's why I need your blood. But I think your recent illness isn't an illness at all. You are just having morning sickness." Lenneth was quiet, still touching her belly, frowning. "But it couldn't be Lezard's!" She glanced nervously at the barred door, as though fearing Lezard would burst in at any moment. "It's too soon..."

"Yes." Eir agreed. "Do you know who the father is?"

"I...I..." Lenneth frowned, shaking her head no. "I don't understand...how could I be pregnant...?"

"You really don't know?" Eir asked, surprised. "You can think of no other who could be the father?"

"I..." Lenneth reached up, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. Pain throbbed as she tried to remember, but try as she might she couldn't recall life without Lezard around. "No...I can't."

"Then I'll run the test just to be sure." Eir stepped away from the bed, carefully carrying the porcelain bowl. "Until we know for certain, I think it best not to mention this to Lezard."

"Yes..." Lenneth agreed, a shudder racking her body. "Thank you Eir."

"Don't mention it." said the Goddess, carrying her precious cargo into the next room. Lenneth sighed, and slumped down against the pillows on the bed, resting a hand on her stomach. _A baby!_ She thought, feeling a hint of wonder to her thought. _But how...? _She wasn't some naive little girl, she knew how babies were made, and she and Lezard had certainly done enough of that activity to produce one. But not in such a short amount of time. And yet...she couldn't remember ever being with anyone but Lezard, Lenneth wondering how her mind could forget such an important event.

_Maybe Eir is wrong._ She thought without much feeling behind the thought. _Maybe I'm not pregnant...and this is just some weird illness I have. _But would that be any better than being with child? Lenneth thought the answer was a resounding yes, fearing what kind of life it would have with Lezard as a father. She closed her eyes, content to drift off to sleep, whispering a prayer in her mind. _Please...please don't let me be pregnant._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I can say...aside from to be continued is...I don't know what the heck happened in the middle of that Lezard Lenneth scene...it's like the characters took over, and I just typed what they wanted me to write...

-----Michelle

Kaelin...oh my!! That was what I was thinking the word was...but I thought that was just me being naughty. XD Hurry up and get the next chapter out! And you were right...she's pregnant, but as always there's a twist involved...;-p Just hope I don't get lynched by the readers for making it Lucian's!

Iris thanks! Hmm...Loki as a photographer? Ha!

Amanthya, oh man, was I laughing at what you said about it only be a small life threatening illness! Loki's plot will be revealed in uh...chapter 35...beginning of 36 for sure. ;-p You'll just have to be patient then. But I tell you this, Lezard won't like it! I agree, I love it when I find a fic I like and it's long. I almost don't want it to end, you know?

Ami! Hi! No problem about the mix up. I was just getting confused by what you said, thinking I said something and had forgotten. Aw, thank you for the reassurance on the fic length. Phew! How do I keep going...hmm...I'm not sure. I'm just passionate about writing. It makes me happy. Ooooh, a Lezard like boyfriend? Heh hee! Some would say that is a good thing, others would not. Guess which one I am:D And you should give into the urge, and write something...especially if it's a fic for Valkyrie Profile!


	34. Chapter 34

One foot after the other, Lenneth walked back and forth across the bedroom floor, a slow pace that was as restless as her thoughts. She moved without seeing her surroundings, long used to the bedroom and it's ornate furnishings. The lavish decorations, the finely woven tapestries held no joy for her, nor did they distract her from her problems, Lenneth biting down on her lip to keep from muttering out loud.

_Pregnant! _She shook her head as though that act of disbelief could keep it from being true. But Eir had run the test, redoing it several times to be sure, and each time the results were the same. She was pregnant, a state of being she was unsure of how it had come to pass. Lezard couldn't be the father, not of this child, not this soon. It was simply not enough time for her to be suffering the signs of early pregnancy from Lezard, even Gods with their advanced bodies couldn't produce a child this fast.

But who was the father? That was something she did not know, and it troubled her greatly. Lenneth frowned, trying to think back, to think of the time before Lezard had captured her. But it was all a blank state, her past uncertain, the memories blurred, jumbled together without any coherency to them. It was though her past had yet to be decided, waiting on something, waiting perhaps for the Lenneth of the present to act. From what sort of future would she come from? She just didn't know, and it made her want to scream.

_Why can't I remember...?_ Lenneth thought, frustrated that the past was not yet set in stone. She knew Lezard's meddling would have an effect on time, but never did she imagine the magnitude to which it would occur. She wondered if Lezard suffered any gaps in his memory, wondered if he would even be troubled by it, or would he merely laugh it off, saying it was a sign of his new timeline taking hold.

It was easier for the Goddess to worry about the memory gaps, the potential for time paradox than to think about her more pressing problem. This pregnancy left her worried and fearful, uncertain about the child that she carried, about it's future. The question above all others that kept whispering in her ear was this. Did she even WANT this child? She feared the answer, feared she did not, Lenneth not wanting to bring a child, her child into a world that was so uncertain and mad. A world that was ruled by Lezard's whims, a world where she had given in to the necromancer.

Her pacing brought her before a mirror, a full length of glass set in a silver frame. Lenneth paused, staring critically at herself, wondering what others saw when they looked at her. She didn't see the mystical glow that was said to surround a woman with child, all she saw was her paleness, the tiredness in her eyes. Her hands touched her belly, stroking it almost nervously. Could the baby feel her touch? Her body turned to the side, Lenneth tugging at the waist of her clothing, pulling on it, trying to see what she would look like with an expanded belly. But the dress was too tight, Lenneth not getting more than an inch or so of material to pull away from her stomach.

_I'll need new clothes._ She thought._ Something loose and flowing. _She shook her head, fingers releasing their hold on the dress, her face frowning. She shouldn't be making plans, shouldn't be thinking like that when she didn't know if she wanted to keep this baby. But would she be able to go through with the alternative? She shuddered, not wanting to even think on it, inwardly cursing herself for even thinking of harming such an innocent soul.

_Even if I don't keep it, even if I don't raise it myself..._ Her thoughts began, Lenneth staring at her reflection._ I mean to give birth to this child. _Surprised realization was in her eyes, and she frowned shaking her head once more. With a loud curse, she moved away, resuming her endless pacing, her thoughts turning to Lezard and his reaction. She hadn't told him, begging Eir to keep her secret for just a little while longer. The Goddess of Healing had sighed, pledging her promise to Lenneth, but reminding her that she wouldn't be able to put off the telling for much longer.

She was still puzzling out how to tell Lezard, when the man himself appeared in the room, the taste of ether heavy on her tongue. "Lenneth!" He called out her name, anxious surprise sounding in his voice. "What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting!"

"I'm fine." Lenneth said, watching as he hurried to her side. "Really I am." His hands touched the sides of her waist, Lezard leaning in to plant a quick kiss on her cheek. She could feel him trying to move her, to guide her towards the bed, and with a reluctant sigh she let him walk her forward.

"Eir told me." He began, causing Lenneth to start with surprise.

"She told you?!" Lenneth said, her voice squeaking out in a higher pitch than normal.

"Yes." A nod from him. "She said bed rest would help keep the nausea at bay..." A stern look from Lezard, Lenneth biting back a relieved sigh. "You shouldn't be moving about so much...not in your condition." He lowered her to the bed, Lenneth perching on the edge of it, bemused.

"Perhaps you're right..." Lenneth said, ready to play along with whatever Eir had told him. "Perhaps all I need is some rest." She suddenly looked at him, surprised. "But why are you here Lezard? Shouldn't you be holding court at the moment?"

"Canceled it." He answered, the bed creaking as he sat down next to her. "I have more important things to worry about than a few God's squabbling!"

"I'm fine, really I am." Lenneth assured him once again. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted too." Lezard told her, smiling as he placed a hand on her knee. He gave a little squeeze, an attempt to reassure her with his touch. She glanced away from him, sighing.

"I suppose it'll give you a chance to catch up on your paperwork." Lenneth said, glancing at the pile that was spread across the writing desk. Lezard groaned, but nodded his head.

"Yes..." He started to stand up, when she reached out, catching him by his jacket sleeve.

"Lezard...?"

"Yes Lenneth?" He looked down at her, eyes curious.

"It's...it's nothing." She sighed, releasing her hold on him. He peered at her face, but didn't press the issue, moving away from the bed. Lenneth watched him, seeing him pull out a chair, and sit down at the desk. Watched him page through the papers, uncertain of where to begin. He conjured a feather quill and begin making notes, the room filling with the scritch scratch of the pen tip pressing down. She could see the transformation in him, the serious way he tackled the responsibilities that came with the title of being ruler of the Gods. And it made her wonder, made her think on how he would handle the responsibility of being a father.

"Lezard?"

"Hmmm?" His voice was distracted, the man engrossed as he read a page, quill still for the moment.

"Have you ever thought about the future?" asked Lenneth.

"All the time." came his answer. "It's what drove me after all...To ensure my future was with you."

"I mean beyond that." Lenneth said.

"What else could I possibly want aside from you by my side?" questioned Lezard, the pages in the ledger starting to turn.

Lenneth sighed, not entirely pleased with his answer. "You don't want anything more...you don't want...want a family?"

"You're all the family I need." She could hear the smile in his voice, the happiness that thought brought him.

"But what about...a baby? A son or a daughter?" She asked, fingers nervously pulling at her skirt. The rustle of paper stopped, Lezard pausing.

"A baby?" He asked, voice careful to remain neutral. Lezard turned, expression gaping as he gazed at her. Lenneth's fidgeting grew worse, the woman looking everywhere but at him. Lezard continued to stare at her, the silence unnatural and spanning for several minutes. At last he closed his mouth, licking his lips nervously. "You...want a baby?" Disbelief was in his voice, and she almost frowned to hear it.

"No...NO!!" She hastened to assure him. "I was just wondering is all."

"Lenneth...people...women don't just wonder about this sort of thing out of the blue." He was rising to stand, still staring at her. "Are you sure there isn't something more that you're not telling me?"

"No. I just...just wanted to know how you stand on the issue." lied Lenneth as he approached her.

"Well, I'll tell you..." Lezard said in a voice that implied she wouldn't like what he would have to say. "Children are...an inconvenience at best. They're a sap on time and energy. Oh, I see the necessity of them in regards to keeping a species alive, but..." He smiled then, shrugging his shoulders. "But fortunately we Gods do not need such things."

"Oh..." She said dully, but Lezard wasn't finished.

"Haven't you noticed Lenneth? How...happiness seems to wane when a child is involved? All those married couples were happy once, were so in love. But a child changes things...takes from it's parents." continued Lezard oblivious to the upset in Lenneth's eyes. "Love cannot thrive, cannot stay the same when a child is involved."

"But...the parents love their own child." Lenneth said slowly.

"At the expense of their love for each other!" Lezard stated. "The love is halved, it's..." He gestured as though trying to grasp hold of the right word.

"Don't you believe that a person can love more than one person?" asked Lenneth. "That one can love child and spouse equally?"

"No." Lezard said simply. "Lenneth...I would not have some child, even if it is half mine, stealing your attention away from me." He touched her then, stroking her hair over and over again.

"You'd be jealous of a baby..." She realized with a gasp. "But..."

"No buts!" Lezard cut her off in mid sentence. "I won't share you Lenneth, not even with our own child. I won't have you loving it when you cannot even do the same for me!" His look was possessive, his words stabbing her more strongly than if they had been knives. She stared at him, horror growing in her eyes, even as Lezard smiled down at her.

"Lenneth..." He was kneeling before her, hands now touching her face, keeping her head positioned so that they gazed into each other's eyes. "You don't need a baby. You have me, and I'll take care of you, see to all your needs. So please...think no more on the subject."

"I..." She blinked back tears, seeing Lezard frown.

"I've upset you." He said abruptly, letting go of her face.

"Just a little..." admitted Lenneth.

"I'm sorry for that, but it doesn't change the way I feel!" Lezard told her. "I've waited too long for you Lenneth. Waited and suffered to be with you, and I won't have some baby taking you away from me...not now, not ever." She was quiet, not knowing what to say to that, making him sigh in frustration. "Get some rest." He said at last, standing up. He pulled back the covers, urging her to slide in underneath them. She did so, voice stolen away for the moment, just staring at Lezard.

Sensing she needed to be alone with her thoughts, Lezard gave up trying to speak to her. He turned, moving back towards the desk and she watched him through a haze of tears. Watched him sit down and begin laboring over the paperwork. A sob almost escaped her then, Lenneth biting her lip to muffle it. Her hand went to her belly, Lenneth unconsciously caressing it, even as she thought, _What am I going to do?_

She looked away from Lezard, glancing around the room, her eyes landing on the mirror. Her reflection stared back at her, almost mocking her with the knowledge of her secret. Lenneth felt a mix of emotions, fear for the baby inside of her chief and foremost on her mind. _He can't know. _She thought to herself._ Not yet..maybe not ever. _It wasn't that she thought Lezard would hurt the baby, she didn't think he was that cruel. But Lenneth felt sure he wouldn't allow her to keep the child once it was born, visions of him tearing the newborn out of her arms playing through her mind.

Lenneth slumped against the pillows, still rubbing her belly. She tried to calm herself, wanting her mind free of fears and doubts so that she could start making plans for her baby's future. _This is going to happen..._ She realized with a start. _Whether Lezard wants it to or not, my baby will live...and I will see it be happy, one way or another. _Now if she could only figure out how to accomplish that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was not as easy as it looked, arranging a meeting to look accidental. There was plenty of factors to consider, memorizing of schedules, timing and witnesses. The location had to be chosen carefully, it couldn't appear that he had been waiting for his quarry, oh no. Loitering outside of Vingolf would be too suspicious, too convenient a spot for the meeting to occur. It would have to be somewhere busy, somewhere where his presence wouldn't be questioned, and the halls of Valhalla were just perfect for his plan.

And thus Loki paced, lurking around corners, ready to throw himself in front of Frei's path. Hours went by, but Loki was anything but persistent, walking up and down the hallways, his steps natural and aloof. Eventually his patience was rewarded, Loki hearing the familiar happy hum of the Goddess' voice as she walked, the girl singing softly under her breath.

A brief flicker of a smile on his face, Loki composed himself, hiding in the shadows. He listened to her footsteps draw closer and closer, and then he was on the move, dashing around the corner to crash into her. Frei let out a startled yelp, beginning to topple backward and he lashed out, his arms going around her waist to steady her. Frei's gloved hands were placed on his chest, the young Goddess gratefully holding onto him as she regained her balance. Her head lifted, and she gazed into his face, emotions playing out, going from relief to annoyance and then something more, something that could almost be the mark of friendship.

"LOKI!" exclaimed Frei, and she pushed herself out of his arms. "Don't you ever watch where you are going?" She glared at him, awaiting an apology.

He gave it to her, a smile on his face as he said, "I'm sorry Frei. You're right...I should pay more attention to my surroundings." The glare lessened in intensity, the young girl mollified by his words.

"Hmm..." She said. "No harm no foul done." She made a move as though to step around him, and he shifted to the right blocking her path. She frowned at him, annoyed. "Did you want something from me, Loki?" Frei asked, peering curiously at him.

"It's just...I haven't seen you in a while Frei." Loki began, his voice dripping oil as he tried to be his most charming. "I was wondering how you've been."

She blinked, surprised. "I'm fine..." She was shaking her head then, Frei sighing softly. "No...that's not entirely true. I could be better."

"Oh?" He tried to feign interest, to appear concerned. "Whatever could be the matter?"

"It's my sister Freya..." Frei's expression was one of sadness. "I worry about her future..." Loki made sympathetic noises, nodding his head in agreement. "Mortals live such a short time...they grow old and die. I...I don't want that to happen to her."

"It's a terrible thing..." Loki agreed. "This mortal business. Perhaps in a few years Lezard will calm down and restore her to her divinity."

Frei's eyes widened, shining with hope. "Do you really think so Loki?" She smiled at his nod, clasping her hands before her. "Oh I hope so too!"

Loki returned her smile, then asked, "And what about you...how are you dealing with your new responsibilities?" A loud exhalation of air was his answer, the young Goddess eager to get her problems off her chest. She talked and she talked until Loki's eyes nearly crossed, the man feigning interest all the while. Until at last Frei ran out of things to say, turning expectant eyes at him.

"Wow..." Loki said. "It sounds rough...I wish you all the luck with that. Perhaps you should ask Lord Lezard to assign some of the workload to someone else?"

"No!" Frei said, shaking her head. "I want to do my sister proud. If she could manage, and make it look so effortless, so can I."

"Yes...Freya was...talented when it came to her duties." Loki agreed. "I'm sure she will show that same devotion to her new charge. Lady Lenneth can only benefit from having Freya watch over her."

"...yes..." Frei said. "It is indeed an honor Lezard bestowed upon my sister, entrusting Lady Lenneth to her care."

"How is the Lady Lenneth?" asked Loki, keeping just the right amount of curiosity in his tone.

"Oh? Didn't you know?" A question to his, Frei looking eager to divulge the latest gossip. "She's sick."

"Sick?" echoed Loki, feigning shock. "But...how?"

"I don't know..." admitted Frei with a shrug of her shoulders. "But my sister is terribly worried. Lady Lenneth has been refusing to see Eir, leaving Freya at a loss on what to do."

"Hmm...perhaps she only needs to rest." suggested Loki, eyes intent on the young Goddess. "I'm sure the excitement of the last few days has merely gotten to her, overwhelmed her. After all..." Loki was fighting to keep the jealousy out of his voice. "It's not every day a sixth level Goddess becomes our Queen."

"Yes..."

"I'm sure Lezard is taking good care of her." added Loki. "Seeing to her every need."

"I guess so." Frei frowned. "Although..."

"Although?" prodded Loki when she fell silent.

"She spends almost all of her time in their room." complained Frei. "It's bound to be boring for her!" She sighed. "It's so stuffy in there, with no windows to let in fresh air...it's a stifling environment."

"Hmm...perhaps an excursion outside would benefit the Lady and her mysterious illness." Loki tried to sound neutral, to make it sound as though the thought had just occurred to him, and not one he had been thinking about for hours. Frei reacted to his words, eyes looking so hopeful, it forced Loki to stifle a laugh.

"Do you really think so?!" She exclaimed.

"Well...I'm no doctor..." He reminded her with a smile. "But how could anyone not benefit from breathing in the air of Asgard?"

Frei smiled, clasping her hands together. "You're right! Loki, thank you."

"Thank me? But why?" asked Loki.

"You've just given me a wonderful idea!" Frei went to move around him, and this time he let her, turning in place to watch her progress. "I'll see you later, all right? I simply must see Lady Lenneth at once!" Her braid bounced behind her as she all but ran, booted heels clicking hard against the marble floor. Loki watched her go, his grin spreading wider and wider.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arngrim and Dallas were already seated in a corner of the tavern, their money laid out in shining piles, the glint of gold a tempting sight to all who looked their way. Rufus frowned, wondering why they were making such a show of their wealth, sneaking closer to their table. He saw cards in their hands, the two men hunched forward, staring intensely at the pieces of cardboard.

"Um...hey guys..." Rufus began, eyes shifting back and forth between the two men. "What's going on?" Arngrim merely grunted in reply, not tearing his eyes away from the cards in his hand. Dallas was similarly quiet, an intense study of the numbers he held before his face.

"..." Rufus was quiet, staring at the two, brow furrowed. "Are you...are you guys gambling?!" Arngrim held up a hand, finger raised for silence. His eyes locked onto Dallas', a challenging stare as he slowly laid out his cards. A pair of Queens and three eights was his hand, and Dallas' face grew paler to see them.

With a muted curse, Dallas threw his cards face down on the table, lips curling into a scowl as Arngrim let out a bark of triumphant laughter. "I win again!" Angrim grinned, reaching for the pile of gold laid out in the center of the table.

"Double or nothing!" Dallas said, his voice urgent and demanding. "Just one more game."

"Careful pretty boy...keep this up and you won't have any money left for your big start in Crell Monferaign." smirked Arngrim. He turned to glance at Rufus, gesturing at the chair. "Well don't just stand there! Sit down!" Rufus hastened to do so, eyes still fixed on the very large pile of gold Arngrim had before him.

"Where did you get all that money?" He hissed in a whisper, not wanting anyone to over hear.

"Heh..." That smirk of the warriors' was turned on the half elf, Arngrim pleased with himself. "We invited some of the locals to play with us last night. They were all too easy to beat."

"Fools and their gold are easily parted." muttered Dallas, sighing.

"We cleared out the wallets of the last one at about five..." added Arngrim.

"Five...five in the morning?!" Asked Rufus, his jaw dropping open. "Don't tell me you've been up all night!" Both men nodded, and Rufus just stared, being forced to admit that his wife had indeed been right. Arngrim and Dallas were indeed getting restless, dangerously so if Arngrim had actually been willing to risk gambling away some of their money!

"Wait...so you've been on a winning streak right...I mean we're not in danger of being broke any time soon." Rufus gestured at the money, Arngrim's hands closing protectively on the pile.

He nodded. "Yes, we more than tripled the original ten thousand oth we had. Although...Dallas here has lost a fair amount of his share to me."

"Only because you cheat!" protested the mage, still scowling.

"Careful..." Arngrim said, smirking at the mage. "Words like that could lead to a fight...and you don't want me mad at you. Especially when you need me to loan you money for your potion business!"

"Er...how much did you lose to him?" Rufus asked, morbidly curius as Dallas muttered something about Arngrim charging an arm and a leg for interest.

"I still have my five thousand." Dallas said. "Maybe a little more than that. I'd have more if this oaf hadn't talked me into a friendly game of cards."

"Hey, all's fair in love and money." Arngrim said. "Besides you were the one who kept whining about one more hand!"

Rufus shook his head, listening to the two banter back and forth. He supposed it could be worse, that the two could have gotten into some serious trouble. At least this way they had increased the party's fortune, and by the sound of it had enjoyed themselves in the process. The bar maid approached the table, her eyes greedy, the woman being far more attentive than she usually would be due to the sight of the gold. Rufus began giving her his order, requesting enough food for two more people.

"So...breakfast in bed again?" asked Arngrim as the woman moved away.

"Er no...Alicia will be down in a few minutes." explained Rufus. "We'll be eating with you guys."

"Oh?" Arngrim arched an eyebrow. "First dinner, now breakfast? Whatever did we do to deserve this honor?"

"The princess will be joining us?" Dallas said, sounding panicked. "Perhaps we could...keep this little indiscretion from her."

"What's the matter? Don't want Alicia to know you've been gambling?" Rufus asked, amused.

Dallas shook his head no. "It's just unseemly behavior for one from the King's court."

"Yeah...right. Seems anything that was a bit of fun, was considered bad behavior back in Dipan." Arngrim said. "I'm working on getting Dallas here to loosen up some." He rolled his eyes, implying what a monumental effort it was.

"I am plenty loose." Dallas said stiffly, making his companions erupt into laughter.

The bar wench returned with two plates of food, setting them down before Rufus. "Allow me." said the warrior, tossing a few gold coins in the woman's direction. She smiled, and hurried off, pleased with her tip. She passed by a smiling Alicia, who gave a wave and hurried to the table.

"Morning!" She said cheerfully, inhaling the sweet aroma of the food. "Hmmm, it smells delicious!"

"Dig in." Rufus said, handing her a fork.

Alicia twirled her fork in her eggs, getting a generous amount onto the tines. "Rufus? Did you tell them yet?"

"Tell us what?" asked Arngrim in answer to her question.

She paused to chew her food, slow careful bites as she considered her words. "Rufus and I were thinking..." Alicia said after swallowing down her eggs. "We think it's time that we leave Solde."

"Are you sure?" Arngrim was surprised, seeing the newlyweds nod their heads. "But you just got married...I thought you'd want to spend more time relaxing before we got on the road."

"We can do that at Crell Monferaign." Alicia said, Rufus not failing to notice the look of relief on the two men's faces. "It'll take a while for Dallas to settle in, and it's as good a place as any for a honeymoon." She smiled at Rufus, her husband's hand landing on her knee, giving her a squeeze underneath the table.

"When do you want to leave?" Arngrim asked, noticing the mage's face had turned a little green at the lovey dovey look Alicia had given her husband.

"I was thinking right after breakfast." Alicia said, eating some more of her eggs.

"Well I'm ready." Arngrim said, not having much to pack.

"Me too." agreed the mage, muttering his first words since Alicia had approached the table.

"Excellent." Alicia smiled, and then stood, excusing herself from the table. The men watched her walk towards the bar, her voice carrying towards them as she began shopping for meal supplies.

"I'm looking forward to the journey." Arngrim said, Dallas bobbing his head in agreement. "Besides...I have a feeling if we stuck around any longer, the two of us might wear out our welcome in Solde."

"Oh? And why is that?" A curious Rufus asked.

"Well..." Arngrim grinned, and leaned forward, his voice lowering to a whisper. "Dallas wasn't kidding about me cheating at cards." He winked at his friends, even as he busied himself with putting away his gold.

"I knew it!" Dallas said, his voice too loud in the room. "I knew it..." He lowered it to a whisper after getting a few annoyed glances his way. "No one's luck is THAT good!"

"Arngrim!" Rufus shook his head, torn between being amused and chargrined at the beserker's admittance. "If those guys you swindled sober up and realize you were cheating...we could have a blood bath on our hands."

"Which is just as well we're leaving right now." Arngrim grinned, pleased at the timing of Alicia's request. "We'll be well away from Solde before anyone even thinks to question my luck at the cards."

"I should have known." Rufus sighed heavily. "You're too much of a penny pincher to risk money like that...not without working all the angles." Arngrim just smiled, acting as though Rufus had paid him the greatest of compliments.

Dallas was still muttering under his breath, shooting dark glances at Arngrim. Rufus picked up on the words curse and dark forces, making him worry that the mage sought to enchant Arngrim with some harmful spell. "So listen..." Rufus began, trying to ease the mage's mood. "You're going to give back the money you stole from Dallas at least, aren't you?"

"Why should I?" Arngrim started to say, and Rufus hastily caught him off.

"After all, you did get it through less than...wholesome ways." Rufus said, staring at the beserker.

"I suppose..." muttered Arngrim, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Rufus' lips twitched in amusement, seeing the beserker was getting ready to sulk.

"It is only fair." pointed out Rufus. "And it would be helping out a..." He winced, forcing the word out of his mouth. "...friend." Arngrim gave him a look that said what he could do with his help, and Rufus sighed. At least Dallas had stopped his angry muttering, sipping calmly at his tea.

"Alicia!" The mage suddenly said, setting down his drink. "Allow me!" He hurried to his feet, approaching the princess who struggled to carry several packs worth of food. He reached out with his good hand, taking one of the bags from her, even as Rufs leapt to his feet.

"Here...let me just get the other one..." Alicia found her arms empty, Rufus taking the remaining bags from her.

"Thank you." She said gratefully. "I hope I bought enough."

"Looks like you bought enough to feed a small army!" commented Dallas, looking amazed at the amount of food she had procured.

"Well...Rufus and Arngrim certainly eat like they are an army." joked the blonde. Once at the table, she set about to distributing the food between the group, each person expected to carry their own weight in supplies. They sat around for a few minutes more, just enjoying the quiet of the tavern, mentally preparing themselves for the journey ahead. They didn't know who or what they would meet on the road to Crell Mongeraign, but they were confidant they could handle almost anything the trip would throw at them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued.

-----Michelle

Kaelin...your precious huh? Hmm..."doesn't have a lot to say this time."

Iris, Yep pregnant...but as you can see...this Lezard is not the type to want a baby...Lenneth's sweating bullets right now! Yep...Loki was off doing more of his plotting. As if Lezard and Lenneth need him causing problems in their lives!

Alpha Huntress, aw brilliant? You flatter me! "blushes in approval." I'll try not to be too critical but it's hard. grins Glad someone else knows what it's like to feel like the characters are dictating the story and not the other away around! Yes, poor Lenneth...she hasn't a clue about who the father could be, and that drives her nuts!!

Amanthya, oh my goodness are you all right?! I hope you recover from your speechless state in time for this chapter:D "wondering what caused this state...the pregnancy or the fact that Lezard isn't the father...or maybe you just like the idea of Alicia brushing Rufu's hair!"

Ami, oooh a dedication eh? I'd be honored! "beams" As for keeping it up, I will certainly try my best. :)

Lyonshearts, what a coincidence, Lezard is my fave character too...as you probably guessed. And yes, I much prefer him to Lucian with Lenneth, so write out these little dramas to fix the games mistakes. (I have other Lezard Lenneth fics on my account. Hint hint!) Glad you're enjoying the fic so much, and thank you for the favorites status! "cheers"


	35. Chapter 35

It was quiet in the bedroom, silent except for the crinkle of paper and the sound of the pen's movement across the desk. Occasionally Lezard muttered to himself, pausing to stare off into the distance. Lenneth was grateful for his preoccupied state, her thoughts focused on the baby inside her. She kept a hand pressed to her stomach, trying to take comfort from the life growing inside of her. Her fingers caressed her belly, and she bit back sighs, wondering about it's future.

She tried not to think about whether it was a boy or a girl, not wanting to form a closer connection to it. It would be too painful to separate from it if she found herself growing to love the child, and little touches like it's gender and thinking of names for it would bring her one step closer to wanting to keep the baby. She idly wondered how long she could hide the pregnancy from Lezard, wondering how long it would take him to put two and two together. Should she even try to hide this from him, or would it be better to get it over with and tell him herself?

And yet when she tried to steel her nerves, to speak and gain Lezard's attention, she found herself tongue tied, the words held trapped within her. Partially it was fear of his reaction, Lenneth wondering what sort of rage induced fit he would throw. She was almost positive an argument would follow the announcement of her pregnancy, Lezard having already made it known how displeased a baby would make him.

Lenneth shook her head, frowning as she gazed at Lezard's back. Why did everything have to be a struggle with him? Why must he be so vigorously opposed to her having a child? His reasons didn't make sense to her, they were just words, more signs of his sick obsession with her. The man seemed to zealously guard her affections, not wanting her to have anyone else in her life, wanting her to be dependent on him and him alone for her needs.

A heavy sigh from Lenneth, Lezard glancing her way. "I'm just tired..." She explained. "It's boring being in bed all day long."

"But it's for your health." Lezard said, turning his attention back to his paper work. "You do want to get better, don't you?

"...yes..." She agreed, and offered no more words to him. But inside her mind was spinning, turning all the angles of her pregnancy, trying to find a happy outcome for her baby. She wondered if she could count on Eir, if the Healer would help her in her schemes. Things would go a lot easier if she had an ally, Lenneth imagining telling Lezard the baby had died, allowing the Goddess to spirit the child away.

_Midgard would be a fine place for my baby to grow..._ Lenneth thought to herself. _Perhaps among the elves..._ She frowned, shaking her head. The elves lived too close to Bifrost, the child might be tempted to travel to Asgard. Perhaps living with mortals would be safer for the baby. Kept far, far away from Gods and their sacred lands, and most important of, kept far away from Lezard!

She was still attempting to puzzle out the details, when a knock sounded at the door. Both she and Lezard turned, surprise in their eyes. The chair legs scraped across the floor as Lezard stood, setting aside his paperwork for the moment. Lenneth's eyes tracked Lezard's movements, watching him head for the door. The knock sounded again, more urgent this time, and Lezard was in the process of pulling open the door when Vor all but flew into the room.

"My liege!" The Goddess began, a hasty nod of acknowledgment in Lenneth's direction. "You simply must come with me at once!"

"Vor? What is the matter?" Lezard asked, voice calm and unaffected by the Goddess' agitation.

"It is Fenrir." She answered, nervously wringing her hands together.

"The wolf?" Lezard arched an eyebrow. "What about him?"

"Haven't you heard the howls?" Vor demanded. "The great wolf grows restless with hunger, testing his bonds. In his agitated state, we fear he will break free!"

"So go and feed him." Lezard said, thinking the answer simple and obvious.

Vor's eyes widened, Lezard not missing the nervous look in her eyes. "I could not! Neither could any of the other Aesir..." Now her expression turned angry, eyes narrowed as she looked at him accusingly. "Only Tyr was strong enough, brave enough to deal with Fenrir."

"And Tyr is now mortal..." Lezard sighed, fingers raising to adjust his glasses.

"Yes. You do know what they say about Fenrir's escaping...?" asked Vor. "The rumors whisper it is a sign of Ragnarok!"

"Well, what do you want me to do?" demanded Lezard.

"You could see to the beast." suggested Vor. "Tend to his needs."

Lezard let out a heavy sigh, nodding his head, though reluctance shown in his eyes. "I suppose someone needs to do it."

"Or perhaps...you could restore Tyr to his divinity..." a crafty look was in the Wisdom's Goddess' eyes, and Lezard frowned to see it.

"No...He betrayed me. Let him stay a mortal...let him stay and rot in the dungeons for all I care." Lezard said.

"Lezard..." It was Lenneth, adding her voice to the discussion. "Perhaps you could release Tyr from his imprisonment. Give him a chance to prove himself, allow him to tend to Fenrir." Lezard glanced at Lenneth, appearing to listen to her words. "He is mortal now." She added. "Surely he would not even think of opposing you now."

"I will...consider it." Lezard said. "But only because it's you who ask me." Lenenth smiled, relieved.

"That is not the only problem to consider." Vor said.

"Oh?"

"Heimdall is missing...we fear he is dead." explained the Goddess. "There is no one to guard the rainbow bridge...and no volunteers are forthcoming for the position." She held up a hand, and began ticking off problems. Lezard listened to her, expression growing more and more grim as the Goddess found more and more work for him to do.

Lenneth sighed, and shook her head, hiding a smile. "Lezard..." She gently interrupted the Goddess' mid sentence. "Go with her."

"But..." Lezard frowned, not wanting to leave Lenneth alone in her delicate condition. "What about you?" He said at last.

"I'll be fine." She was quick to assure him. "Really. And they need you a lot more than I do."

"I suppose..." Lezard sighed, his reluctance showing in his eyes. Vor was already reaching forward to catch at his arm, the Goddess trying to draw him out of the room. "I'll send for Freya..." Lezard said, taking slow steps after the Goddess. "So you needn't be alone."

"I'd like that." Lenneth smiled, making shooing motions with her hand. "Now go!"

Lezard cast one last look at Lenneth, staring at her in resignation. And then he was gesturing, casting ether about to transport Vor and him out of the room. Lenneth sat staring at the empty spot, nostrils flaring at the smell of burnt ether. It tickled her nose, making her want to sneeze, though she fought against that impulse. With a sigh, she fell against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling. With Lezard gone, the room felt a whole lot more empty, and yet...the weight of her secret was somehow lessened by his absence.

A bitter laugh escaped her, Lenneth raising a hand to her mouth, attempting to muffle the sound. She found herself wishing she could trade problems with Lezard, thinking the political disasters of the court were much easier to navigate than deciding what to do with her child. The thought of facing Fenrir and his endless appetite, facing Hel and her undead minions, even dealing with Ragnarok seemed a less burdensome task than telling Lezard she was pregnant.

"I'm such a coward." Lenneth said out loud, disgusted with herself. She made a fist, slamming it against the mattress, a failed attempt at venting her frustration. She lay still for a few seconds more, just trying to center her thoughts. And then she was rising, moving to the edge of the bed. She stepped down onto the floor, pausing to search for her shoes. She found them, slipping them on, pausing to run her hands over her gown, smoothing out it's wrinkles. With a nod of her head, she was on the move, hurrying towards the bedroom door.

"I'll have to speak with Eir..." Lenneth decided, voice low as she spoke out loud. "Without Lezard's knowledge." Now was the perfect chance, the necromancer was otherwise occupied with work, and would be gone for hours.Her meeting with Eir might take hours, Lenneth knowing if she didn't want Lezard to be able to trace where she had gone she'd have to forgo the use of ether, sneaking to Vingolf on foot.

She wore a look of determination in her eyes, hands reaching for the handle of the door. She all but wrenched it free of the wood, throwing open the ivory doors with a flourish and stopped. "Frei?!" She gasped out the name, Lenneth staring in surprise at the auburn haired Goddess.

"Lenneth!" Frei said happily, her hand poised in mid knock. She hastily lowered it, dropping into a curtsy. "I was just coming to see you!"

"Freya's not here right now..." Lenneth said, trying not to frown, to not betray the impatience she felt.

"Oh...that's okay." Frei smiled. "It's you who I wanted to see." She went to move forward, and Lenneth found herself stepping to the side, allowing the young Goddess entrance to the room.

"What is it Frei? What troubles you?" asked Lenneth, trying to appear concerned, even as she kept glancing anxiously at the doors.

"Oh it's no trouble...I just thought...well..." Frei felt shy, not failing to notice the agitated state Lenneth was in. "It's about your illness."

"Yes, what about it?" Lenneth asked, wishing Frei would just get to the point of her visit.

"I was just thinking...some fresh air would do you good." Frei said. "It's just that you hardly ever leave Valhalla!" The words rushed out of the young Goddess' mouth. "You spend most of your time in this room...it's a stifling atmosphere..."

Lenneth blinked, looking at Frei as though for the first time. "You're right Frei..." She said, the girl smiling in relief. "I do spend far too much time in this room. I should do something about it...Right now in fact..."

"Now?!" Frei's eyes widened in surprise. "But..."

"No time like the present." Lenneth said cheerfully, stepping out into the corridor. Frei hurried behind her, pausing only long enough to close the doors behind her. She heard Frei's boots click loudly on the floor, the young Goddess hurrying to keep up with Lenneth's quick step.

"Don't you think you should tell Lord Lezard first...?" Frei worried out loud.

"Nonsense!" Lenneth said. "I'll be back before he even knows I'm gone."

"But..." Frei sighed. "At least allow me to accompany you..."

"..." Lenneth paused, turning to look at Frei. The young Goddess smiled hopefully, and Lenneth sighed. "Very well." It was with great reluctance that Lenneth allowed Frei to accompany her, thinking to avoid a potential scene. "But do hurry and don't dawdle on the way!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The woods that surrounded the town of Crell Monferaign could almost be described as peaceful. There was little to intrude on the sounds of nature, Alicia hearing twigs snap underfoot, and the quiet conversation of her companions. The men kept their voices to a low murmur, senses keen and alert for trouble. They listened not for sound, but for the absence of it. The forest was alive with noise, birds chirping, bushes swaying in the breeze, the bubbling of streams, and the sound of hoof beats clopping. To hear it go silent meant something was wrong, that something disturbed the natural peace of the forest.

So far they had been fortunate, there was little monsters to be found in the woods. The soldiers of Crell Monferaign were prone to doing weekly sweeps of the forest, clearing out any and all monsters they came across. But evil had a way of surviving, festering deep in the heart of the forest where the sunlight could not reach, hiding in the shadows. Those crafty beasts who knew enough to avoid the patrols of man were ever vigilant, ever on guard. Lurking, waiting, hoping for a chance to strike. And a party of four, seemed just the right size, just the right amount of risk to take.

And so they came, bursting out of the undergrowth, their hooves clip clopping against the dirt, sending up clods of brown mud. Goatmen, an odd, pitiable beast that was half monster, half man. The human half was what gave the creature its intelligence, made it crafty and smart. They showed up in parties of three, wielding their weapons, spears and bows. The use of arrows made them problematic to defeat, the sharp pieces of wood keeping Alicia and Arngrim from getting close enough to use their swords.

Rufus and Dallas unleashed their long range attacks, a blinding blaze of arrows torpedoing towards the arrow wielding goat men, the attack boosted by Dallas' fire storm. Screams were heard, the goat men not liking the fire. A less brave monster turned and fled, leaping over burning bushes, disappearing into the forest. Swords were drawn, Alicia and Arngrim standing back to back, guarding each other as they defended against the spear fighters. The two made fast work of their opponents, leaving the forest floor littered with bodies.

Even with the delays these battles provided, they made good time. Even with Arngrim's insistence at stopping to loot each and every body, progress was steadily made, the party of four drawing closer and closer to the town. The sun seemed to move with them, staying high in the sky, shining it's rays down through the leafy canopy of the forest.

"I think...we should stop and rest." announced Alicia, much to Dallas' relief. He was panting slightly, out of breath, simply not used to such an excursion.

"A rest? Why?" asked Rufus, a frown on his face. "If we push on, we could make it Crell Monferaign before nightfall."

"Rufus is right." agreed Arngrim. "I have no objection to spending the night in these woods, but...if we can shave off a day's delay from our journey, shouldn't we try for it?"

"There's no rush." Alicia said, letting her eyes glance at Dallas. She was concerned for her friend, knowing the man would never voice his complaints out loud. "And we haven't had lunch yet."

"Well, I have been working up quite an appetite with all the fighting." admitted Arngrim.

"You're always hungry." Pointed out Rufus with a laugh. "Your stomach is like a bottomless pit!"

"You're one to talk!" retorted Arngrim. "You practically inhale your food without chewing!" Both men laughed, not angry at the barbs they playfully traded.

"Dallas?" He turned to look at her, and she smiled kindly. "It's up to you. It's for your sake that we travel to the holy city."

"I think..." He hesitated, glancing at Rufus and Arngrim. The beserker had the half elf in a head lock, playing rubbing his knuckles into the top of his head. "I think we should stop and rest. I am getting a little hungry."

"Then we're all in agreement?" Alicia asked, clasping her hands together. Grunts and nods were her acknowledgment, Rufus struggling to get free of Arngrim's grip. "Great!" She sheathed her sword, letting her pack fall to the ground. Dallas slumped gratefully down onto a flat boulder, taking a moment to himself.

"Let go you big oaf!" Rufus shouted, jerking hard on Arngrim's arms. He stumbled when Arngrim released him, taking a few steps forward before turning to glare at the warrior.

"You said to let you go." pointed out Arngrim, and Rufus huffed angrily. His hands raised, the half elf brushing back his hair, trying to smooth out the mess Arngrim had made of it.

Alicia was smiling, eyes shining with merriment as she laid out a tattered blanket onto the ground. She dug around in her pack, removing paper wrapped sandwiches, piling them up in the center of the blanket. Dallas watched her, quiet contemplation in his eyes. Suddenly a water skein was thrust before his face, and he glanced up, seeing Arngrim grinning at him.

"Drink up!" Dallas gratefully took the water from him, uncorking the end. "You know...how about you use some of that fancy magic of yours to turn water into wine?"

Dallas took his time in answering, feeling the cold liquid rush down the back of his throat. "My magic doesn't work that way." Dallas said, returning the skein to a disappointed Arngrim. "I can't change the very nature of an item...I can only create new items using a mixture of ingredients."

"Oh..." Dallas had a feeling Arngrim didn't understand, so he hastened to explain.

"It's like with cooking. You just don't get a cake out of thin air." Dallas said. "You need flour and eggs, milk...among other things depending on the type of cake you want. They all go together, in certain measured amounts, and when you bake the batter, out comes the finished result."

"Hmmm...so you'll need to get ingredients for your potion business." Arngrim frowned as Dallas nodded. "That's bound to be expensive...we better hope we run into more monsters!"

Dallas' eyes were wide with disbelief. "No one hopes for that!"

"I do!" grinned the beserker, flexing his arm muscles. "I can never get enough taste of the battle."

Dallas shook his head, unsure if he should be amused or not. "Fortunately I only need to buy stuff to get started. I'm hoping to plant my own garden, to grow the most basic herbs needed for my magic."

"Good luck with that." Arngrim said, having no interest in gardening. He turned, eyes seeking out the rest of his companions, seeing Alicia had snuggled up to Rufus' side. The princess held a sandwich in her hands, breaking off tiny bits which she delicately fed to a grinning Rufus. The sight made him grin, making Arngrim wonder what it would be like to have a woman that devoted to him. "Rufus is a lucky man..." he said wistfully, his voice a low whisper.

"Yes." Dallas was also staring at the couple, pain in his eyes. "He is."

"Come on...Let's get some grub." Arngrim said, shaking his head to throw off melancholy thoughts. "Hey lovebirds, save some for us!" He all but dragged Dallas off the boulder, urging the mage to sit down next to him.

Ill at ease, Dallas knelt on the blanket, reaching for a sandwich. His fingers fumbled to unwrap it, the mage having to struggle with only one hand. No help was offered, and he preferred it that way, not wanting to be made to feel like an invalid.

"So what's the game plan when we get to Crell Monferaign?" asked Rufus, around a mouthful of bread. "Do we just waltz into a shop and announce ourselves?"

"No!" Dallas shook his head, pausing to take a bite of his meal. Turkey, dribbled in a white sauce tantalized his taste buds, Dallas almost swooning as he tasted one of his favorite meats. "First I need to have something to sell...We'll have to go shopping first." He carefully chewed, thinking on his next words. "I think I should start with the more basic potions, ones that require ingredients easily stocked. Once I've had a modicum of success, I can begin importing the more exotic ingredients."

"Sounds smart." Arngrim nodded, a large chicken drumstick in his hand. He bit down on the tender skin, teeth tearing at the meat. "You know..." He munched on his food, talking with his mouth full. "Maybe there'll be some bounties up for grab." He smiled, liking the idea. "I could lend out my services as a merc, earn some more gold."

"Oh I hope so!" exclaimed Alicia. "It would solve the problem of being bored, and help you earn money for your ship!"

"Plus it'd get my name out there. Put me back in contact with my old pals." mused Arngrm thoughtfully. "I do have to put a crew together for my ship, and when one plans to be a pirate, you can't just hire anybody to man your boat."

"Yeah, you wouldn't want someone who would snitch on you to the authorities!" laughed Rufus.

"..." Dallas was quiet, wondering why no one seemed to have a problem with Arngrim's desire to be an outlaw. Once again he found himself worrying about the unsavory company the princess kept, shaking his head in disgust.

"Crell Monferaign..." Alicia sighed, taking a sip of water. "I wonder if they are still preparing for war." She knew that with the news of Dipan's ruin, the holy city was eager to stake it's claim as top empire in the world.

"It would be good if they were, from a financial point of view." Arngrim replied. He was rewarded with the evil eyeball from Alicia, and he hastened to explain. "It's just...they will be in need of magic...magic Dallas can supply!"

"You're right..." Dallas breathed out, feeling excited at the prospect. "My services would be in high demand."

"Just think of the money you could charge!" Arngrim grinned.

Alicia frowned at them both, highly disapproving of this plan. She opened her mouth to let out an angry retort, when a scream rang out through the forest. It was high pitched and decidedly female, full of fear and loathing. She started to speak, saying, "What was that?!" When the scream sounded again, nearer this time.

"Someone's in trouble!" Rufus said, making a grab for his bow.

"We have to help them!" Alicia decided, scrambling to her feet. The men nodded, all standing, their meal forgotten as they listened to the screams.

"It's coming from that direction!" Rufus said, pointing to the East. He didn't give a chance for them to respond, already he was running, and his wife hurried after him with a shout.

"Rufus!"

Arngrim was ahead of him, rapidly gaining on the newlyweds. Dallas ran as fast as he could, robes flapping around his legs as he moved. He clothing wasn't suited for speed, the heavy material dragging him down, twisting and constricting around his legs. By the time he broke through the brush, wildly lashing out at the branches that snagged on his clothes, he could see his companions had surrounded a monster.

It was large, towering a good two feet over Arngrim. Arrows were embedded in it's thick flesh, a dark gray color that reminded the mage of dirty stone. Occasionally it's skin would flicker, a sickly yellow light, and Dallas realized with a start it had a regeneration spell cast on it. It roared, it's mouth wide open, revealing a dazzling array of teeth made out of diamonds. It was a troll, carrying a thick tree trunk as it's weapon.

Rufus was moving from side to side, arrow after arrow thudding into it's skin. He wouldn't be able to keep this up, he'd run out of arrows sooner or later. Arngrim was up close, twirling his heavy blade, clashing it against the troll's tree. "Watch it!" The beserker barked as an arrow landed in the center of the trunk, coming perilously close to his head.

"I'm trying!" snapped Rufus, drawing back the string of his bow.

"How hard is it to hit a target this large?!" demanded Arngrim, muscles straining as he fought to keep his sword from being pushed back. Dallas tore his eyes away from the men, frantically scanning the area. Where was Alicia?!

Another roar from the beast, a large hammy fist raised in the air. Dallas caught sight of blonde hair, a figure laying still on the dirt floor. _Alicia!_ He thought, running forward, all thoughts gone except for fear for her safety. He cast out a spell, screaming out, "Frigid Damsel!"

Dallas felt the coldness leap out of his hand, ice and wind stirring up his robes. They spun together, forming the shape of a woman, her skin snow white, naked except for a sheer skirt wrapped around her legs. She screamed, and her hands lashed out at the troll, her large fingernails scraping along it's skin, drawing blood. The fist paused in it's movements, the troll staggering back as it tried to center it's attention on the ice maiden.

Seeing his chance, Dallas practically dove forward, grabbing the blonde around the waist. He yanked her to her feet, feeling her take a shaky step forward. He barely paid attention to her, still looking at the troll, even as he tried to guide her away from the monster. Suddenly the tree trunk was swinging in their direction, and with a scream, Dallas pushed her, going down at the same time. The two rolled, a tangle of limbs that ended with Dallas on top of the girl.

He raised his head, eyes locking onto hers, and gasped. Instead of the bright blue of the princess' eyes, chestnut brown gazed back at him, the girl looking as surprised as he felt. He stared at her, noticing other ways she differed from the princess. Her blonde hair wasn't as pure a golden color, being faded in it's blonde hue. It fell down to her waist, and she wore a light purple headband on her head, with small white wings gracing either side over her ears.

"Who...who are you?" He started to ask, seeing her eyes widen.

"Move!" She ordered, and grabbed at his shoulders, pulling him into a roll with her. He felt the wind rustle over his head, realizing the troll's fist had almost hit him. They ended up in the bushes, the girl crawling off him. She slowly got to her feet, and he stared some more, seeing the sun shine down on her. She was oddly dressed, her clothing a mix of browns, white, and the purple that was in her hair. She wore tight leather pants, and a midriff baring purple shirt, a long bit of tunic falling forward to cover the front of her stomach.

Slung on her hips, was a sheathe containing the remains of three arrows, Dallas realizing that it was her weapons that pierced the troll's flesh. She was speaking to him, Dallas realizing she was the source of the screams they had heard. "Thank you for the save." She said gratefully, eyes intent on the battle before them.

"Er yes...you're welcome." Dallas said, stumbling over his words. He went to rise, finding it hard to look away from the girl. She was beautiful, a loveliness comparable to the princess of Dipan. He frowned, wondering why he was comparing her to Alicia, and then his eyes widen. Alicia!!

He quickly scanned the field, and saw her, standing behind the troll, stabbing her sword into it's back over and over again. Again that yellow color flashed, the troll healing it's wounds. Arngrim continued to attack the front, swinging his blade wildly about, at some point having knocked away the tree from the creature's hand. Rufus was holding back, careful to maintain his depleting stock of arrows. Occasionally he would bend down, retrieving one that lay on the ground.

"That thing has a spell on it." The girl scowled, her hands on her hips. "Otherwise my arrows would have taken care of it!" He liked her confidence, idly wondering if she had the skill to back up her boast. "Hey..." She turned to look at him, a calculating look in her brown eyes. "You have magic...think you could help?"

"I can only try..." Dallas said, finding he wanted to succeed, if only to look good in her eyes. He turned his gaze to the monster, raising his arms in it's direction. His sleeves fell back, revealing his hand, but the girl showed no sign of disgust at the stump he had for a left hand. She merely watched, curious as to what he planned to do. "Normalize!" shouted Dallas, fingers curling around the empty air. A ball of pure white appeared in his hand, and with a fling of his arms, he was hurling the spell at the troll, praying his aim would be accurate.

It was, hitting the creature, white light competing with yellow for dominance. At last in an explosion of sparkles, the white won, the yellow flickering into nothingness. "You did it!" cheered the girl, giving his arm a quick squeeze. He smiled back at her, but already she was running, dashing onto the battle field. Dallas hurried after her, considering spells in his head, as he watched her.

She seemed to be searching for something, and at last she found it. It was her discarded bow, almost as large as she was, but she handled the wood with ease. It's tips were made of silver, it's string still intact. She drew an arrow from her sheathe, locking it into place on her bow. She was careful of the other fighters, watching and waiting, patient for her turn to strike.

Suddenly she was shouting, finding an opening. "I shall light your way to Hel!" Her arm pulled back, and the bow sang, the arrow flying free. It glowed purple, and split into a multitude of lights, all shooting towards the troll. Alicia and Arngrim hastened to get out of the way, crouching to the sides, weapons at the ready. "Pulverizing Storm!"

The arrows of light blasted the troll, breaking off one of it's arms. The girl was already readying another arrow, even as Arngrim leapt forward, slashing his weapon at the troll's head. With a sickening crack, bone was split, the head being severed. The body stumbled backwards, then fell, hitting the ground.

"Nice work!" Alicia complimented the beserker, seeing Arngrim's eyes lit up with greed as he stared at the troll's head.

"You too..." Arngrim nodded, sliding his sword back into it's sheathe on his back. With a grin, he removed a small bloodstained dagger, eyeing the troll's body. Alicia made a disgusted sound as Arngrim began prying at the troll's teeth, whistling a happy song as he loosened the diamonds. "I can buy several ships with the fortune to be found inside a troll's mouth!" He said gleefully, unperturbed by the blood that squirted him in the face.

Shaking her head, Alicia sought out her husband, seeing him rifling through his pack. He removed a bundle of arrows, adding them to his near empty arrow sheathe. She let out a sigh of relief, grateful he was not hurt. She heard the sound of footsteps, and turned, seeing Dallas and the girl approaching her. Dallas had a funny expression on his face, and he blushed every time the woman smiled at him.

Alicia frowned, cocking her head to the side. There was something familiar about the woman, something she could almost recognize. The girl turned, finally drawing her eyes away from Dallas to set her gaze on Alicia, and gave a start of recognition.

"Alicia?!"

The princess' eyes widened, she knew that voice! "Lydia?!"

The girl, identified as Lydia, nodded, smiling widely. "It's good to see you again."

Dallas looked back and forth between the two woman, expression curious. "You know each other?"

"Yes..." A warm smile on Alicia's face, she stepped forward to clasp Lydia's hands. "We traveled a lot together in recent times."

"Lydia was one of Alicia's einherjar." explained Rufus, giving a wave as he approached. "It's good to see you again."

"Same to you." Lydia said, nodding at him.

"What are you doing here?" asked Alicia, letting go of her hands.

"I live not too far from here." explained Lydia. "In Crell Monferaign to be precise."

"These woods are dangerous!" Dallas said, fretting over how close Lydia had come to losing her life. "You shouldn't be out here alone."

"Ah...Lydia can take care of herself." Rufus grinned. "As long as the monsters don't cheat!"

"I thank you all for coming to my rescue." She turned to smile at Dallas, touching his shoulder. "Especially you mage. Without your spell, I fear we'd still be battling the beast."

He turned an interesting shade of red, Alicia noted, Dallas practically glowing at Lydia's praise. Flustered, the mage glanced downwards, stammering out words. "It was nothing...really...I was just doing my part to help."

"But I'm grateful to you...to ALL of you." Lydia said. She looked expectantly at Alicia. "What brings you to this part of Midgard? What of your quest to retrieve the Dragon Orb? How goes it?"

"That's a long and complicated story." Rufus said, and Alicia nodded her agreement.

"We have much to tell you since the time of your release." She said.

"I look forward to hearing the tales of your travels." Lydia replied. "And perhaps I can find a way to repay my debt to you."

"No please!" Dallas said, hastily waving his arms. "You owe us nothing!"

"But I insist." Lydia said. "I am ready to pledge my arrows to the princess of Dipan once more."

"Er yeah..." Rufus didn't sound thrilled by the idea. "We sorta don't need another warrior coming along with us. You see, we're ready to settle down from a life of adventure."

She looked so disappointed, Alicia hurried to proffer an idea. "But maybe you can help us out in some other way."

"Name it, and it shall be yours!" promised Lydia.

"Great!" Alicia smiled brightly. "What say we get back to our meal? We can play catch up while we eat."

"An excellent idea." Dallas said.

"Coming Arngrim?" Rufus called out to the beserker.

"Er...I'll catch up in a bit." promised the warrior who was currently covered in gore. His three long time companions sighed, fighting back a roll of their eyes. Lydia looked horrified at the sight of the warrior hacking the troll to pieces, but wisely kept silent. With one last glance at Arngrim, she turned to follow Alicia, allowing the princess to lead her back through the woods.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although it was with a great and pressing need that drove Lenneth to leave the halls of Valhalla, she still found herself pausing to admire the beauty of Asgard. Pausing to appreciate the first taste of freedom she had had since becoming Lezard's captive. She inhaled the sweet air, of the scent of flowers carried by the wind. It teased her hair, lifting it up to blow out and away from her, and rose petals flew by, seeming to dance on the air.

Sunlight shined down, a warm inviting caress on her exposed flesh, and the enchanting melodies of birds filled the air. Lenneth found her steps slowing, the Goddess gazing around as though this was the first time she had ever laid eyes on the splendor of Asgard. Frei walked a few steps ahead of her, laughing and giggling, seeming to not have a care in the world. As far as she knew, they were simply out for a walk, and she skipped merrily along the path, Lenneth slowly following behind her.

The plains of Idavoll stretched out before them, an endless sea of flowers beckoning them closer. Frei paused to caress the petals of white flower, encouraging it to release it's perfume into the air. Lenneth herself couldn't resist picking a flower, a dark purple bulb with splotches of blue on it's leaves.

"Lenneth look!" Frei pointed up at the sky, where there was a chariot drawn by two stallions, their golden manes shining as brightly as the sun they guided across the sky. The chariot's movements were shaky, the handler of the horses unused to guiding such a heavy burden across the sky. Lenneth glanced upwards, but kept walking, soon passing by Frei. The young Goddess frowned, and hurried to catch up with the platinum haired woman. "Where are we going?" She asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"Who says we are going anywhere." came Lenneth's answer.

"You move with a purpose my lady." Frei pointed out. "It would seem you have a destination in mind."

Lenneth smiled, and nodded at the young girl. "You're right Frei...I wish to visit Vingolf."

"Vingolf?" Frei was surprised, wondering what interest Lenneth could possibly have in the abode of the Goddesses. She decided to ask her point blank. "Why Vingolf? Why go there Lenneth?"

"..." Lenneth was silent, seeking to evade answering the question.

"Lenneth?"

She turned when Frei touched her arm, smiling mysteriously. "I merely wish to visit with an old friend."

"Oh?" It only serve to pique Frei's curiosity, the girl looking expectantly at Lenneth. "Who?" Lenneth pursed her lips, finding Frei asked too many questions. "You don't have to tell me." Frei said hastily, seeing the look on Lenneth's face. "I guess I can wait to find out when we get there."

Lenneth merely nodded her head in reply, moving forward once more. The two walked in silence, crossing the field of flowers, slowly drawing nearer to the Vingolf. Frei kept casting sidelong glances at Lenneth, quietly wondering about her health. It appeared being outside agreed with Lenneth, color was in her cheeks, and her eyes sparkled with vitality.

Frei was still looking at Lenneth when she heard the screams, male and female voices rising in alarm. Lenneth was already spinning on her heels, eyes narrowed in worry as she gazed on the direction of the screams. "Isn't that...where Bifrost is?" wondered Frei out loud.

"Yes." Lenneth's voice was grim, the platinum haired Goddess giving a curt nod of her head. "It is." She peered off into the distance, trying to see what was the matter. Frei nervously stepped closer to Lenneth, taking hold of her arm.

"Please my lady...let us go back..."

"No." Lenneth pulled her arm free of Frei's grip, shocking her as she began walking towards the screaming.

Frei hurried after her, pleading with her. "Please! At least let us go to Vingolf...it's closer than Valhalla!"

"You can go back if you like Frei." came Lenneth's answer, the woman not bothering to turn to look at the young Goddess. "But I'm going on ahead."

"Lenneth!" Frei shouted out her name, but the cry was lost to the sounds. The screams were growing more frequent, and a humming could be heard, bells ringing as something heavy teleported along the field. Lights shimmered moving across the Rainbow Bridge, numerous flashes of light, the sounds growing quicker. Lenneth broke into a run, hitching up her skirts, forcing Frei to keep up or be left behind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lezard was not in high spirits when Loki entered the throne room. The God wore a prominent scowl on his face, sitting slouched over in his golden chair. His fingers drummed impatiently on the arm rest, and occasional sighs escaped him.

_That was a disaster._ Lezard mused, thinking on how he had nearly become Fenrir's lunch. The beast had seemed docile enough when he approached it, carrying his meal. But when Lezard went to set the platter down, that was when the wolf had struck. His jaws had clamped around his arm, acidic drool working it's way through the fine fibers of his jacket. Only his regenerative powers saved him the loss of an arm, Lezard conjuring Gungnir to his side, cuffing the wolf up side it's head.

Dazed and confused, Fenrir had released his hold on Lezard, eyes seeming to shine with intelligence as he looked at the divine lance. In a fit of anger, Lezard had kicked over his meal, marching away, grumbling insults. He had passed by Vor, who had done her best to keep her expression blank, but her eyes couldn't hide her amusement. They danced with laughter at his expense, Lezard very nearly striking the Goddess in a fit of rage.

_Tyr it is then._ Lezard decided. It would cost him nothing to release the former God, and it seemed the wolf actually LIKED the man. _Tyr can tend to the beast's needs. _A slow smile on his face. _I can even keep them chained up together in the same room._

Vor was looking at him, clearing her throat to get his attention. Lezard fought to keep his eyes from rolling, arching an eyebrow at her. "Yes Vor?"

"What do you intend to do about Heimdall?" She demanded.

"I will allow you to investigate the circumstances around his disappearance." Lezard said. "In the meantime, send a small contingent of einherjar to guard the rainbow bridge."

"I suppose that will have to do." Vor sighed, knowing einherjar couldn't make up for the loss of Heimdall. The God was able to go without sleep, and his senses were unmatched, even among the divine pantheon. Nothing could slip by his eyes, no sound could escape him, making him the perfect sentry for the rainbow bridge. "But it's a temporary measure at best!"

"Vor worries too much." Loki said, walking up the dais' staircase. "A fact I am sure you have noticed."

"Ah Loki!" Lezard nodded at the God, hoping for a diversion from Vor and her endless list of problems. "Please tell me you have not come with yet another problem for me to address?"

"On the contrary!" Loki said, elbowing Vor aside. "I think you will be most pleased with what I have brought you."

"A present?" Lezard lifted an eyebrow.

"You could say that." Loki grinned. "I'm sure Vor here has been keeping you busy, but has failed to mention the...finer aspects of being Lord of the manor." He was pleased to note Lezard was eyeing him with interest, even as Vor scoffed and scowled.

"We do not have time for Loki's foolishness!" Vor said, hands on her hips. "There is a kingdom to run. Affairs to put in order..."

"Yes yes, I know all that." Lezard waved dismissively at her. "You've told me that numerous times already." He leaned back in his throne, ignoring the grimace on Vor's face. "I think it's time for a diversion from all this. Loki?"

Loki smirked at Vor, before holding out his hand. Red and black ether swirled around it, and something gold dropped into his hand. Vor let out a gasp, and Lezard frowned, disapointed. "A necklace?"

"Not just any necklace." Loki said. "But Brisingamen!"

"The Necklace of Flame?" Lezard asked interested, holding out his hand for it.

"Won't it look lovely around the Lady Lenneth's neck?" Loki dropped the necklace into Lezard's waiting hand, the necromancer staring at the amber and gold wealth with a look of awe in his eyes. "It's yours now..." Loki continued. "As is all of Freya's other items, and her hall."

"All of it?" Lezard jerked his eyes away from the necklace to look at Loki. "Even her fabled cloak, Hawk's Plumage?"

"Anything that belonged to the Goddess is yours now." Loki said. "Call it...spoils of conquest."

Lezard grinned, softly murmuring out loud. "A divine artifact..." The scientist in him wanted to study the necklace, wanted to test out it's magical properties, even as his mind turned greedy, thinking of the items just waiting to be claimed.

"There's also the matter of Tyr and Thor's items." Loki said. "Mjolnir awaits a master...you need only take it in your hand."

"Mjolnir should be given to whomever is to replace Thor as Storm Lord!" protested Vor. "As should Tyr's spear be handed over to whomever you decree to be the new God or Goddess of War!"

Lezard looked at her frowning. "You would have me hand over these artifacts, yet assign to me their more unpleasant tasks? No...I think not. It doesn't work that way."

"That's right." Loki said, smirking. "As ruler of the Gods, does not all our wealth, all our treasure rightfully belong to our King?"

"Lord Lezard, be reasonable!" Vor sighed. "You cannot think to strip the Gods of all their possessions..."

"But it is his right to do so!" Loki said, not failing to notice the greedy look in Lezard's eyes.

"Do not listen to him." hissed Vor. "Loki is little more than a pauper. He seeks to distribute the wealth because he has none to give!"

"Careful Vor!" Loki growled at her. "You go to far with your insults."

"It is the truth." She snapped back, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Quiet." Lezard ordered, still fingering the necklace. He stared thoughtfully at the two divine beings before him, seeing them both anxious to hear his words. "Fear not Vor...I won't be claiming all the wealth of the Aesir." She let out a sigh of relief, though she still wore her frown. "However...the ones who have fallen, the ones who toil in my dungeons, they are another matter."

"Lezard!"

"Perhaps I will keep them all to myself..." mused Lezard. "Or perhaps I will give them to those I deem worthy. No matter what I choose, know this Vor. It is my right to do with them as I please!"

"Fine..." She scoffed, and was stepping back off the dais. She bowed in acknowledgment, blue ether already swirling around her body. She faded from the room, bells ringing in her absence.

"Heh...if I known that was all it took to get rid of her, I would have inquired sooner about the riches the Gods left behind." Lezard smirked.

"It takes much to upset the Goddess of Wisdom." commented Loki. "I fear she will be back with a long list of task for you once she has had time to cool down."

"I fear that you are right." Lezard sighed, absentmindedly placing Brisingamen in his coat pocket. "So let us enjoy the quiet while we can."

"An excellent idea my liege." Loki said, hiding back a smirk, knowing things were about to become very chaotic and decidedly unquiet in Asgard.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a scene of carnage, the entrance to the rainbow bridge lay in ruins. Pillars were knocked over and broken in half, and people, both Gods and einherjar alike lay in bloody heaps. Lenneth stepped carefully over the bodies, casting about for signs of life. A breath here, a sigh there, hurrying towards the injured to give them her blessing, the tiny miracle working it's magic to heal their wounds. She was no Eir, but she still had power enough to offer some from of healing, desperate to save lives on this day.

"It's so horrible..." Frei commented, standing at the center of the bridge's entrance. Her expression was stricken, eyes wide and full of unshed tears. "Who could have done this?! Why?!"

"We were under attack..." coughed a God with hair that shimmered from blue to purple, then green. "Without Heimdall to sound the alarm, we were taken by surprise..."

"Shhhh..." Lenneth hurried to the God's side, kneeling down to pass her hand over his face. "Rest now Kvasir."

"Lady Valkyrie..." He smiled to see her, but his eyes were dimming, even as he gazed on her with confusion. "Ready the einherjar...you must prepare for battle...the...the..."

"Don't exert yourself..." Lenneth said, taking hold of his hand. He gave her a squeeze, clinging to her as he clung to life, desperate to get out his warning.

"The giants...the Frost Giants of Jotunheim have come...Asgard is in danger..." He managed to get out, and then he was slipping away, lying limp against the ground.

"Kvasir!" squeaked out Frei, the tears falling freely down her cheeks. "Why?! He was no fighter!!"

"In times of war we all must fight..." Lenneth said, rising to stand. She was scanning the area, a frown on her face.

"Lenneth?" Frei asked, moving closer to the Goddess. Lenneth shook her head, holding her hand up for silence. Her eyes met Frei's and she nodded, pointed at something.

"What is it...?" Frei whispered, even as Lenneth moved forward.

"Heimdall's horn..." Lenneth said, but she wasn't looking at the blood splattered object. Instead she moved as though she was stalking prey, taking cautious but confident steps forward, her skirts fisted in one hand. Frei felt her alarm growing, watching as Lenneth pressed against a large boulder, slowly inching across it. She hesitated, her eyes seeking out Frei's.

The young Goddess gulped, but raised her hands, balls made of ether glowing in each palm. Lenneth nodded in approval, and then she was moving, fleeing around the rock, a scream in her voice. It died in her throat, the boulder moving, straightening up, legs and arms unfolding. It was a giant, made of stone, and it growled, taking a swipe at Lenneth.

"Look out!" shouted Frei, lobbing her ether attack at the stone giant. Lenneth was ducking, just missing getting her hair snagged by it's fingers. The ether hit the stone creature dead center in the chest, staggering him backwards. Lenneth scrambled to her feet, casting about for a weapon, seeing a sword laying discarded on the ground. The stone giant screamed, making another grab for Lenneth, and she rolled forward, legs getting tangled in her skirts as she avoided it's hand.

She came to a stop next to the sword, reaching out to grasp it's handle. Her other hand tugged and pulled at her skirts, seeking to unwind the material from her legs. Frei was screaming, shooting ether blast after ether blast at the giant. Lenneth could barely hear the young Goddess, the giant's roars deafening her to all sound. Lights shimmered, the sound of teleportation ringing out, and then the heavy tread of something immense approaching.

"Behind you!" Lenneth screamed, seeing the frost giant behind Frei. He was an ugly thing, with jagged ice crystals for hair, and his body was stained with the blood of her fallen comrades.

A large fist was made, the frost giant smashing it into Frei's side. With a cry the young Goddess was flung to the side, landing atop a body. "Frei!" screamed Lenneth, at last managing to stand. She ran towards Frei, even as the giant moved to intercept her. He paused, looking at her for the first time, eyes narrowing as he took in her silver colored hair.

"What are you grinning at fiend?!" demanded Lenneth, holding the sword up before her body. The frost giant didn't answer, not in words, hand coming forward to grab at Lenneth. She lashed out with her arm, striking her sword against icy fingers, seeing the metal chip away at his hardened flesh. The frost giant merely laughed, flicking the sword out of her hand with his finger. An outraged yell from Lenneth, the Goddess ducking under his grabbing hand, being herded away from Frei.

Lumbering footsteps alerted her to the fact that the one made of stone was drawing near, Lenneth feeling a moment of worry as she played a game of dodge with the one made of Ice. She made a hasty sweep off the field, looking for more discarded weapons, eager to arm herself once more. "I won't go down without a fight!" She started to say, and then she felt the familiar feeling.

_Oh please no..._ She thought to herself in dismay, fighting not to hunch over. _Not now!!_ Nausea assaulted her, Lenneth fighting to keep from being ill. She swayed where she stood, fighting an inner battle with herself. A hand was to her mouth, and she swallowed down bile. She glanced up at the shadow that fell over her, the frost giant blocking out the sun.

"Stay back..." Lenneth started to say, and then she was vomiting, being sick all over the grass that bordered the edge of the bridge. The giant had no reaction to her illness, his hand grabbing her. Lenneth closed her eyes, expecting him to squeeze down on her, and end her and her baby's life. She was shocked when the hand closed gently around her, the giant showing an extreme amount of care as it lifted her up off the ground.

"Put me down!" Lenneth said, getting one hand free. She pounded her fist against his finger, feeling her legs dangling in the air. She cursed and she screamed, hurling creative insults and detail riven threats, making the giant laugh. His reaction only infuriated her, causing her tongue to spill more vile and curses at him, even as he and his stone companion began to move, lumbering back towards the bridge.

"Le...Lenneth!" Frei said, struggling to stay awake. She got to her knees, raising her hands before her, preparing a monstrous sized ether blast. With a scream, she hurled the attack at the giants, falling forward as the last of her energy drained out of her. The last thing Frei heard was Lenneth screaming out her name, telling her to blow Heimdall's horn...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To be continued...

Michelle

Cupcake NInja, aw thanks for the gummie bears! Although...didn't you notice? Lezard isn't the father! XD

Kaelin, you'll get to hate Loki a lot more in the upcoming chapters. :D

Amanthya, yes!! Lezard hates to share, and you nailed it in your description. Hmm...primal Lezard is yummy! Heh, I guess the what's gonna happen next for Alicia and company thing didn't factor in their meeting an old friend. -

Sinsaru, thank you! As I keep telling everyone Lezard is my fave character too, so I'm glad to read you like how I write him. :)

Iris, yes Loki still plotting...and what a whopper it is! XD I'm partial to the Loki Frei pairing myself. Blame it on this doujinshi I have.


	36. Chapter 36

He stood at the edge of the dais, Loki gazing at Lezard contemplatively. The man didn't look like much at first glance, one would hardly think to look beyond the glasses and thin frame of his body. But there was an aura of power that surrounded him, one that had nothing to do with the divine strength he had stolen, and everything to do with the way he carried himself. Lezard exuded confidence, and when he wanted to, he was oddly charismatic. He was smart, both street wise and book wise, keen intellect that not only bordered but surpassed the kind of genius that only came with being insane.

Of course Lezard had to be smart, devious and sly to pull off what he had done. Loki and the other Gods still found themselves marveling at his accomplishments, wondering how a mere mortal could pull off the slaying of Odin. And Lezard wasn't speaking, refused to share the secrets to his success. Many questions circulated through Loki's mind, wondering where the mage had gotten the power to defeat Odin, wondering how he had gotten the knowledge to know what to do to take his power for himself.

Lezard was no fool, he certainly wouldn't reveal such a key detail, leaving Loki to puzzle it out for himself. He tried to trick Lezard into talking, hoping that through conversation with the new God, something would slip. But...there was one problem with this plot. And that was...Lezard's inability to concentrate on anything but Lenneth!

It was maddening, this obsession he had with her, constantly steering the conversation back to the Goddess. Lenneth this, Lenneth that, Lenneth all the live long day. There was no doubt about, Loki thought with a sigh, the man was obsessed with Lenneth Valkyrie. It could almost work in his favor, and for a time Loki had thought to take her place, use his shape changing abilities to appear as the Valkyrie maiden. But listening to Lezard now, hearing the depths of his persistent preoccupation with the woman, Loki realized how very bad an idea that would be.

He shuddered to think this, realizing as Lenneth he would have to put up with Lezard's devoted adoration of her, and all that entailed. He was disturbed by the thought, realizing Lezard was not the type of man to keep his hands to himself, and as much as Loki wanted to manipulate Lezard's rule, there was only so much the Trickster God was willing to do.

Listening to Lezard prattle on, Loki decided it was a very smart move of his to go with his second plot. It would cause Lezard great distress, leave the man open and vulnerable to Loki's schemes. Loki hid a smirk behind his hand, thinking how if all went according to plan, Lezard would be putty in his hands, ready to be molded into the kind of leader that best suited Loki. A figure head and nothing more, with the Trickster God being the real power behind the throne.

Now he need only be patient, and wait, counting on Brisbane to play his part. Like a puppet, Loki continued to nod his head, feigning interest as Lezard spoke on his great love of Lenneth. It was almost sweet, sickening so, the man truly in love and desperate for her to love him back. It was almost laughable how much Lezard wanted Lenneth's love, the man foolish enough to let everyone know his true weakness was the lady of his heart.

Did Loki feel any remorse for what he was about to do? Did he feel bad for claiming to be friend to Lezard when he secretly plotted to stab him where it hurt? No, absolutely not. Loki had no feelings of loyalty, not to anyone, be they Aesir, Vanir, or a new breed of God. Only to himself was he true, and woe to those foolish enough to trust him.

"Lenneth..." Lezard was sighing, steepling his fingers together as he gazed morosely at the floor. "Just before I took her to see Eir...we...we had a fight."

"Oh?" Loki tried not to look bored, arching an eyebrow at Lezard. "What about...?"

"It was foolish, really...I said something to her...something that upset her greatly." Lezard shook his head, brown bangs falling across his eyes. "I didn't mean to but..." Another sigh. "Women are such complicated creatures. I expect...Goddesses even more so?"

"Oh yes..." Loki smiled. "Goddesses are a higher form of woman, and with her come all the pleasures and problems that have plagued man, both mortal and immortal for an eternity."

"Do you have a woman Loki?" asked Lezard, and Loki blinked in surprise.

"Oh no..." Loki shook his head, fighting back a scowl. He knew none of the Goddesses would give him the benefit of their attentions, viewing his mixed blood with disdain. "I'm a proud bachelor." A lazy shrug of his shoulders. "I'm afraid I won't be able to tell you much about unlocking the heart of a Goddess. Such things elude my skill."

"Hmm..." Lezard's brow furrowed, the man thinking hard. Loki didn't have to wonder about what, he knew Lenneth had seared her way into nearly every thought the man had. "Do you think she will be pleased with her gifts?"

"What lady wouldn't be honored to wear Brisingamen around her neck?" Loki answered his question with one of his own, inwardly smirking. The Trickster God couldn't wait for Freya to find out about her necklace, knowing the Vanir bitch would be devastated by it's loss. "You can cover the Lady Lenneth from head to toe with the jewels taken from the three Gods' halls."

"Ah...but Lenneth is not like other women...I am uncertain of her reaction." Lezard said, frowning. He put his hand in his pocket, removing the necklace to gaze upon it's brilliance once more. "She asks for so little of me...such simple requests that are near impossible for me to grant."

"You're speaking of her need for you to do good?" Disgust slipped into Loki's tone, the man scowling. Lezard nodded, and Loki grimaced. "She tries to change you."

"But is that wrong of her?" Lezard wondered out loud. "For her I could try...I would try to become a better person if it meant she loved me."

Love!! If this is what that emotion reduced such a brilliant mind too, than the others could have it! Sometimes Loki got the feeling that the driving force behind all of Lezard's many accomplishments had been his love for Lenneth, his overwhelming need for the Goddess. It may have allowed him to accomplish the near impossible, but it was also clouding his judgment, holding the potential to lead him to ruin.

"You must do what you feel is right." Loki said out loud, his expression not betraying the disdain he felt for what Lezard was saying.

"But I don't know what that is!" Lezard exclaimed, letting his hand drop, the necklace dangling limply from his fingers.

"What does your heart tell you to do?" Loki asked. "Does it tell you to cast aside everything you are, change who you are for her? Or does it demand you mold her to your will, make her submit to your desires...?"

"I..." Whatever Lezard was about to say was lost to the sound of bells, Vor appearing at the bottom of the stair case. Several thick ledgers were held in her arms, the Goddess almost struggling to hold them all.

"Oh look. Here comes Vor with more paperwork." Loki tried to keep the enthusiasm out of his voice, eager for the reprieve the Goddess offered him. He almost smiled to hear Lezard let out an annoyed groan, Loki turning to watch Vor's progress up the stairs. It was an interesting sight, his position at the top of the dais offering him a view down the front of the Goddess' blouse.

Vor frowned at the look Loki was giving her, innocently unaware of him ogling her cleavage. She clutched the books tighter, hurrying up the stairs, sweeping past Loki with her head held high. "Lord Lezard." Her voice was a haughty sniff, the Goddess still upset about their earlier discussion. "I have been going over your paper work, and you cannot be serious. Kvasir as God of War? He is a muse for heaven's sake!"

"He put in for the position." Lezard said with a smile. "I thought we could let him try it out for a few weeks."

"What does the God of Inspiration know about waging war?" She demanded, disgust in her voice. "And this?!" She flipped through the papers. "Nott has been given Baldur's title?! The Goddess of Night is now the Goddess of Radiance?!"

Loki burst out laughing. "I'm sorry." He said when the two looked at him. "It's just so ironic it's funny."

"It most certainly is not!" hissed Vor. "Lezard did you look at any of my suggestions, or are you pulling these assignments out of thin air?!"

"Your suggestions were taken into consideration." Lezard said, shrugging his shoulders. "But ultimately it is my decision to make. What is wrong with letting the Aesir try for positions outside their normal boundaries? They're bored Vor...bored and wanting to experience new things. I say let them."

"..." Her lips were a thin line, the Goddess angrily looking at her paper work. "At least you made a wise choice in making Forseti God of Peace. It is only right he inherits his father's title."

"Actually that was Lenneth's suggestion." Lezard smiled, proud of his woman. "She felt as God of justice and truth, peace was only a natural elevation of his abilities."

"You should listen to the lady more often." Vor retorted. "She gives good advice."

"Indeed." Lezard nodded his head in agreement, and Loki fought not to scowl. "Are you done criticizing my decisions, or is there more?"

Flustered, she glanced at the ledgers, but shook her head no. "But there is still the matter of Odin's temples on Midgard...Will you allow the mortals to continue worshipping him?"

"Of course not." Lezard said. "If anything they should be worshiping me."

"...Are you sure that's wise?" She asked. "If the mortals learned that one of their own waltzed into Asgard and claimed Odin's power for his own...they could get ideas." She hissed the word idea out, eyes wide with disapproval.

Lezard laughed. "Fear not Vor. It's not as though the knowledge to become a God, the power needed to subdue one is out there, just waiting for someone else to discover. My case was...unique."

"Perhaps if your Lordship would care to share the details with us, we Gods would not worry so much." pointed out Vor. Loki looked back and forth between God and Goddess, waiting to see Lezard's reaction. His eyes narrowed, and his voice came out a hiss, his fingers gripping the arm rests of his throne.

"That is my secret to keep!" He roared at Vor. "Do not think to trick me into revealing it. I am no fool."

He wasn't, much to Loki's regret. But it was interesting to note that Lezard did not use force against the Goddess. Loki never would have imagined asking Lezard point blank how he had come into his power, thinking it a killing offense. And yet Lezard was merely angry, glaring with open hostility at the cowed Goddess.

"Forgive me...I did not mean anything with the asking." apologized Vor.

"Hmph." Lezard appeared mollified. "And what of..." His words were drowned out, the sound of a bull horn echoing over and over again. The grand hall shook with the tremors of the sound, Loki and Vor struggling to remain upright. Papers spilled on the floor, Vor dropping them in her shock. Loki saw her eyes were wide with worry, her lips parting to let out a gasp.

"What..." Lezard started to say, and then the horn sounded again, his words lost to the noise. Impatience was on his face, Lezard waiting for it to fall silent again. "What is that?" He demanded. "What is that blasted noise?!"

"Heimdall's horn!" gasped Vor. "Gjallarhorn!"

"I thought he was missing..." Lezard said, wincing as the horn was blown a third time.

"It appears he has returned..." Loki murmured.

"And just in time if he is blowing Gjallarhorn." Vor exclaimed, highly agitated. "Do you know what this means? Intruders my Lord!! We are under attack!"

"Really?" Lezard grinned, leaving Loki to wonder the reason behind his smile. "This will be an excellent chance to test out MY armies. Vor...ready the einherjar...Loki, come with me."

"My Lord?"

"We go to the rainbow bridge." Lezard was standing, ether glowing on his hand. It spread out in either direction, forming the double headed lance of Gungnir. "I would see with my own eyes these intruders."

For all outward appearances, Loki seemed uneasy with Lezard's idea, but inwards? Inwards he was grinning, thinking the plan was coming along nicely. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"I have Gungnir!" Lezard all but shouted. "I own three of the four sacred treasures! None can stand up to my power!"

"You're right, just making sure." Loki said, putting on a show of nervousness.

"Come!" Lezard shouted, flinging ether in Loki's direction. It hit the Trickster God, clinging to him. Loki watched as ether sparked around Lezard's body, watched as their surroundings blurred. They made the jump between realties, transporting from the throne room to the rainbow bridge. Heimdall's horn was being blown for a fourth time, and they saw Frei sitting slumped down on the ground, furious tears pouring out of her eyes. Her hands were shaking as she held the blood covered horn, the young Goddess blowing as hard as she could.

She appeared not to notice their arrival, near hysterics as she blew the horn. Lezard frowned and slapped his hands over his ears, shouting at the girl, but his voice was whisper soft compared to the sound of the horn. With a nod from Lezard, Loki was moving forward, coming to Frei's side. He knelt down, touching her on the shoulder, and she gave a start, turning wide, frightened eyes to him.

"Loki!" The horn fell out of her hands, the young Goddess throwing her arms around the God, hugging him tightly. Loud sobs followed her actions, the Goddess sniffling and sobbing in relief.

"Frei..." Loki awkwardly patted her on the back. "What has happened here? Why are you here? And where is Heimdall?"

"I...I don't know!" She wailed, still clinging to him, burying her head against his chest. "It was awful...so many killed! Kvasir! Kvasir is dead!"

"Dead...but who...?" Loki asked, looking over her head at Lezard. The God was staring at the bodies, frowning. He approached one body, an einherjar, toeing at the man's body with his foot. The body flopped listlessly at his touch, but did not rise, the soul long gone from the scene.

"The giants...they came...I know not why..." She pulled back to stare into Loki's face. "They did this Loki! Frost and stone, working together!"

Lezard had noticed Kvasir's body, and he gave a rueful shook of his head. "I guess the God really wasn't cut out for battle after all..."

Frei gave a start at the sound of Lezard's voice, turning her head in his direction. "Lord Lezard!" She pulled her hands free of Loki's shoulders, the Trickster God feeling the fine tremble in her body. She went to stand, Loki reluctantly letting go of her, watching as she ran towards Lezard. "I'm so sorry!" She dropped to all fours, head hangng low as she prostrated herself before the necromancer. "I couldn't stop them!"

"No one expected you too Frei." Lezard sounded amused, looking down at the crying Goddess.

"But...Lenneth..."

"What about Lenneth?" Lezard demanded, and Loki saw the narrowing of his purple eyes.

"She was here!" Frei was cringing, not looking at Lezard. "They took her!"

"WHAT?!" Lezard shouted, and was bending to grab Frei by her braid. He pulled on her brown hair, jerking her upwards so that she was on knees, staring up at him. Her tears flowed faster, but she didn't try to break free of his grip, a sniffling picture of pure misery. "What are you saying?! Who took Lenneth?!"

"The giants!"

"I don't understand!" He was speaking through gritted teeth, close to tearing out Frei's hair. "What was Lenneth doing outside Valhalla?!"

"She wanted to visit Vingolf!" Frei cried out in pain. "I accompanied her...I..."

"You what?!" demanded Lezard.

"I thought the fresh air would be good for her." Frei winced, and suddenly Lezard was throwing her down to the ground. She landed face down, and remained there, too scared to move. Lezard glared at her with such anger, such hatred, that Loki was moved to intervene.

"A moment Lezard..." He actually found himself standing between Frei and Lezard, hands raised as he tried to calm Lezard down. "Do not take your anger out on Frei. She is not the one who has taken Lenneth from you..."

Malevolent eyes of purple stared at Loki, Lezard lifting up his fist, ready to slam it into the Trickster God's face. Loki stood stone still, staring boldly at Lezard. "If it will make you feel better, hit me. But do not harm Frei."

The backhand across his face hurt, it sent him flying, crashing into a boulder. Loki laid stunned, not expecting Lezard to actually hit him. Dust was all around him, kicked up from the rocky remains of the boulder, and he coughed, choking on it. Footsteps sounded, Lezard approaching Loki, wielding Gungnir.

"Wait!" Loki raised a hand, trying to halt Lezard's attack. Gungnir slammed into him, Loki seeing blood fly. He realized it was HIS blood, and he winced. "Lezard, calm down! WAIT!!" The tip of Gungnir stopped just before his nose, Loki squinting his eyes closed. He could hear Lezard breathing heavily, and he cautiously looked at the angry God.

"Find her!" Lezard snarled out his command. "Do not come back until you have news of her whereabouts."

"Yes! Yes I agree!" Loki said, nodding his head rapidly. "Although I have my suspicions." Lezard glared at him, Loki hastening to explain. "It is as I said...Borr, Buri and Vili must have used their alliance with the Frost Giants to strike against you."

"If that is true, I will deal with them myself." Lezard said, an evil smile on his face. "All who had a hand in taking Lenneth, all who laid so much as a finger on my beloved will suffer the torments for all eternity at my hand!" Loki felt a shiver of fear, but he reminded himself that Lezard couldn't possibly guess at the truth. "Now go! Find her!"

"What about Frei?" Loki asked, cautiously sitting up. "You won't hurt her right?"

"..." Lezard appeared to be thinking about it, and at last he nodded his head. "Just go...bring me back the proof I need of her whereabouts!"

"At once my Lord." Loki didn't bother to stand up, letting the ether swirl around him. His last sight was of Lezard reaching up to his head, letting his shaking hand cover his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their party of four had grown by one, and Dallas found that Lydia was a welcome addition. He watched her with open fascination, not being at all subtle about the glances he shot her way. Fortunately for him, Lydia was currently conversing with Alicia, the two blondes openly laughing at some private joke they shared. Dallas sighed wistfully, thankful that he could be around to see such a sight, to see two beautiful blondes sitting side by side with happy smiles on their faces.

_Lydia._ He thought her name as beautiful as the girl, hardly able to believe she was an einherjar like Rufus and Arngrim. There was a vitality about her, a zest for life that most mortals never achieved but Lydia had an overabundance of. He found himself wanting to know everything about her, and not knowing how to ask. How did one go about broaching an einherjar's former life? Did one just blurt out the question, how did you die? He frowned, shaking his head. He would not be so blunt, so crude. Surely there was unpleasant memories associated with her death.

He was not really taken aback to learn she had been chosen to be a warrior spirit of Valhalla. He had seen her skill with the bow first hand, the woman impressing on him her command of the weapon. He felt she must be as pure a soul as Alicia to have been chosen, even as a nagging thought reminded him that someone like Arngrim had been made an einherjar as well. He wondered about the einherjar roaming the land, free to do as they pleased, but he didn't dare ask.

Instead he sat there, sipping at his skein of water, gazing at Lydia. Even her eating was graceful, her slender fingers delicately handling the food, the girl careful to keep crumbs from spilling onto her clothes. He watched as she let out a squeal, seeing Alicia's wedding ring. The princess blushed and held out her hand, allowing Lydia to touch the gold band on her finger. Lydia glanced at Rufus as though doubting the news, the half elf giving her a nod and a grin.

"Congratulations!" Lydia hugged Alicia. "I always thought there was a spark between you two."

"Oh it's more than a spark." Rufus said boastfully. "It's an open flame!"

Alicia giggled at this, a blush on her cheeks as she nodded her agreement. "What about you Lydia? Have you found anyone since your release?"

As if Dallas hadn't been paying close attention already, his ears perked up, the mage listening with bated breath for the female archer's answer. Lydia sighed, and shook her head, glancing down at her lap. It seemed a sore subject with her, one that left Alicia flustered and desperate to come up with something to say.

"What do you do in Crell Monferaign?" Dallas asked kindly, seeing Alicia flash him a grateful look.

"I mostly run a training seminar." Lydia said, looking up at Dallas. Her chestnut color eyes flared with excitement as she launched into a discussion about her passion. "I give lessons to would be archers several times a week. I also craft and sell bows." She tapped the large bow that rested by her feet, a proud look in her eyes. "I made this one myself."

"It is exquisite." Dallas complimented her, seeing her smile and nod at him. He found himself wanting to tell her SHE was exquisite, fighting to keep the longing out of his eyes. Dallas would be horrified to know that his love sick glances were not going completely unnoticed. The women were oblivious to the looks, but the men? The men studied him from afar, hiding their smirks.

"Hey..." Arngrim stood, gesturing for Rufus to follow. The half elf nodded, excusing himself, and stood. He paused only long enough to give Alicia a quick kiss on the cheek, and then he was walking, following the beefy warrior into the bushes. Arngrim was leaning against a tree, his muscled arms folder across his chest. "So what do you think of the pretty boy and his latest crush?"

"He's got it bad." Rufus laughed. "Even for Alicia, he didn't gaze so openly at her."

"I guess he's got a thing for blondes." chuckled Arngrim.

"Or royalty." Rufus pointed out. "Lydia was the daughter of a Queen."

"Yeah, but don't tell him that." Arngrim shook his head. "Else he'll close up and be back to acting all stiff and proper like he does with Alicia."

"You really think it's Alicia's royal heritage that keeps Dallas from ogling her the way he is doing to Lydia?" asked a surprised Rufus.

"Yeah...yeah I do." Armgrim nodded. "He's too caught up in the politics of the court, too enamored with their ideals...he looks up to the royals, respects them. He'd never to think to approach one on a...romantic level..."

"Wow...that's some insight." Rufus said.

"I've spent quite a few hours with the guy while you and Alicia were honeymooning." Arngrim made a face, torn between a grin and a frown. "He can be interesting when he's not playing the part of a depressed lover pining away for the princess."

"Interesting...yeah that's one way to put it." Rufus said.

"So...think he'll make a move on Lydia?" Arngrim asked.

Rufus shrugged. "Why so interested?"

"I'm bored, and thinking of livening things up some." grinned Arngrim.

"Uh oh...what are you plotting now?" Rufus asked, eyeing the warrior warily.

"How about we make a friendly little wager on whether or not Dallas has the guts to ask her out." suggested Anrgrim. "Put some money on the outcome."

"..." Rufus was silent, thinking it over.

"I bet you could buy Alicia a real nice present with the oth you could win from me." Arngrim said, trying to lure Rufus into the bet.

"All right...you got a deal. But I get to choose first..." Rufus said, holding out his hand. "And I say...he does ask her out."

Arngrim unfolded his arms, reaching out to grasp the half elf's hand. "Just remember, it doesn't count if he has to get drunk first to do it!"

"Fine." agreed Rufus, shaking Arngrim's hand.

"I hope you keep that confidence when I'm walking away with your oth." laughed Arngrim, and the two began haggling the amount of gold they would gamble with. Their long absence from the gathering went pretty much unnoticed, Dallas and the girls figuring the men were patrolling the area, doing sweeps for monsters. Alicia and Lydia were still happily talking away, and Dallas had used the excuse of startng a fire to sneak closer to them.

"And then we traveled to the Ancient Forest of Spirits..." Alicia was saying, Dallas holding his hand out to the fire, letting it's heat warm his skin. "It was there that we entered the Elven village, seeking out the Dumas flower. The flower was the main ingredient that cured Dallas and I."

"I'm glad to hear you are cured of the ghoul powder curse." Lydia said smiling. "Being one of the cursed undead is no way to live."

Alicia and Dallas both nodded in agreement. "And the Elven village is a beautiful place." Alicia's eyes turned distant, the girl thinking back on the natural splendor of the village. "It's also where Rufus and I..." She started blushing, ducking her head shyly. "It's where we first confessed our love to each other."

"It must be a special place to have worked it's magic on you two." Lydia commented.

"Oh it is! I wish we could have stayed! At least for a little while longer." exclaimed Alicia.

"Why didn't you?" Lydia asked curiously.

"Well..." The princess was hesitating, Dallas wondering if she would tell the archer about the Dragon Orb. "We had to go back and cure Dallas. But..." She smiled. "I just know that someday our path will take us back there again."

"I'm sure it will." agreed Lydia, smiling.

The bushes rustled, Arngrim and Rufus returning to the clearing, nonchalant expressions on their faces. "Everything is all clear..." Rufus announced with a yawn. "Neither hide nor hair of any monsters to be found near our camp. And Arngrim has set up some fire flares to ward them from getting too close during the night."

"We'll sleep in shifts." announced Arngrim. "Dallas...you and I can take the first one, all right?"

"Uh...yes..." Dallas agreed, glancing at the warrior. "Just don't try to talk me into gambling with you!"

Arngrim laughed. "You have my word that I will be strictly business while on watch."

"It's still early...we don't have to turn in yet do we?" Alicia asked, wanting to talk some more with Lydia. It was nice having a woman around for a change, Alicia finding there were just some things she could not discuss with the boys.

"No...we can still stay up." Rufus said, laying out his bedroll. "Lydia...you can use my bedroll..." He smirked. "I'll be sharing with Alicia."

"Thank you." Lydia said, hearing Alicia giggle. Rufus and Arngrim watched Dallas, both amused to see him putting his bedroll so that he was close to where Lydia would sleep. They shared a side long glance, smirking at each other over how obvious the mage was being.

_Now..._ Rufus thought with a side long glance at Dallas. _If he can just continue to be this forward...I'll be racking in Arngrim's oth in no time!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was freezing, an unbearable cold chilling her to the bone, seeping in underneath her clothes. Lenneth could feel her body shaking, hear her teeth chattering, and she let out a moan. The sound seemed to echo over and over again, and she turned, hearing something clank. She couldn't put a name to the sound, frowning, fighting her way back to consciousness. It was a struggle, her body didn't want to respond to her demands, wanting to stay in the black abyss of sleep.

But little by little she awalened, fingers twitching, eyelid fluttering open. White light greeted her, and for a second the room was too bright, Lenneth crying out even as she shut her eyes. "Hmmm..." Another moan from her, Lenneth lifting her hand to her face. She cautiously opened her eyes, hand shielding them from the light. She blinked rapidly, trying to let her eyes adjust to the light.

Slowly Lenneth lowered her hand, frowning at the unfamiliar room. White was all around her, think blocks of ice that were clouded instead of opaque. They made up the walls, lifting up higher and higher to enclose all around her. The floor was gray marble, and white powder littered the floor. Powder she was quick to realize was snow, and her frown deepened.

Lenneth pushed up, rising to a sitting position, hearing the clanking sound again. She ignored it, studying the room. There was little in the way of decorations, the walls pretty plain and bare, and no windows to be found. A table was pushed to one corner, with two chairs situated before it. Lenneth herself lay on a thin pallet, a long bed suspended off the floor, mounted to the wall by silvers bolts.

"Where am I?" Lenneth wondered out loud, though a sinking feeling in her stomach gave her a good idea. She tried to think back to the last thing she could remember, recalling how she had been cradled in the fist of the Frost Giant who carried her. At some point he must have rendered her unconsciousness, because try as she might, she could not recall the details of how she arrived in this room.

"Why am I still alive...?" She muttered to herself. "Why didn't they kill me like all the others?" She found herself wondering what their game was, wondering why they took her hostage instead of killing her. She thought back to her companion, relief that the giant's interest in her, had spared Frei's life. At least the young Goddess was safe, and able to summon help. For once Lenneth found herself glad of Lezard's obsession with herself, knowing the man would be relentless in his pursuit of the giants. Not that she was content to sit around and wait to be rescued.

Lenneth looked around the room again, trying to see if she had failed to notice any details. Nothing stood out, and she sighed, even as she was moving. She went to swing her legs off the bed, and nearly fell when something pulled tight against her leg. The clanking sound occurred again, a strained rattle and she frowned. "What in the...?" She pulled up her skirt, and gasped. There was a manacle on her right foot, silver with gleaming gold runes inscribed on the metal. A thick length of chain was welded to the manacle, it's coiling loops cemented to the wall.

Lenneth growled, grasping hold of the chain, straining the muscles in her arms as she attempted to pull the chain free of the wall. Her struggles were futile, it did not budge. She then focused on the manacle itself, touching the gold surface with her fingertips. A shock of electricity assaulted her, making Lenneth scream. Her fingers fell away from the cuff, and she winced, biting down on her lips to keep from crying out. _Okay...won't try that again._ She thought to herself, frowning.

It wasn't that she couldn't stand the pain, Lenneth feeling she could weather a stronger bolt of electricity than the one she had recevied. But fear for the baby inside her made her hesitate, stayed her hand from trying again. It was only one zap, yet she feared it was one zap too many, worried over what it could do to the baby growing inside her. "Be safe little one..." Lenneth murmured, hands on her stomach, caressing her flesh. She shivered again, thinking the cold was also not good for her pregnancy.

_What am I going to do?_ She thought furiously, gathering her knees up close to her body. She hugged them, resting her head on the top of her arms, not liking the helpless feeling that overcame her. She sat like this for some time, Lenneth going over and over the events leading up to her abduction. She cursed herself a fool for leaving Valhalla in the first place. She hurled insults at herself, Lenneth maddened to think she had foolishly rushed off to an unknown battle, knowing full well she was pregnant. Idly Lenneth wondered if any of this would have happened if she had just told Lezard she was pregnant from the start. So many what ifs ran through her head, and she had no definitive answers.

A sound then, keys in a lock, and Lenneth lifted her head, staring at the door. She straightened out her body, sitting up as regal as she could. She would not give her captors the satisfaction of cowering before them. She would face them head on, with her head held high, and her courage as a shield against whatever they would do to her. The door slowly opened, and footsteps sounded on the marble. Slow and steady, and she held her breath, expecting to see a giant enter her prison.

What she got was most definitely not a giant. He was too short for one thing, and he had a divine aura about him. He was also smirking, looking far too pleased with himself, and Lenneth snarled out his name. "Loki!!"

"Ah...Lenneth Valkyrie..." He said her name gleefully, letting the door swing shut behind him. "How do you like your new surroundings? Comfortable, is it not?"

"Go to Hel!" She snapped, and he tossed back his head, laughing at her. She frowned, catching the sight of blood pooling out one corner of his mouth. He noticed her attention, and raised his hand, wiping the blood away.

"Lezard was most...distraught to learn of your taking." He flicked his fingers in her direction, blood drops scattering to the floor. "Your...paramour packs quite a punch."

"You won't get away with this!" She said furiously. "Lezard will come for me!"

"Of course he will! I'm counting on it! But you see...he will never find you..." Loki grinned. "Poor, poor Lenneth...destined to wither away in the depths of Jotunheim..." He tsked. "It will be a glorious slaughter...Lezard won't leave any of Odin's family alive in his attempts to find you."

"What is your game Loki?" demanded Lenneth. "Why do you bear such a grudge against Odin's family!?"

"They are in my way."

"Your way?" She frowned then gasped. "You want Odin's throne for yourself! This is why you're doing this...you want Lezard to get rid of the competition! And then what? You'll take the throne from him?" She laughed then. "You will fail. Lezard's too powerful for you to take on."

"I would be a fool to try." He agreement startled her, and she stared at him confused.

"No...I know my place. The other Gods would never accept me as their ruler." A scowl then, Loki looking angry. "No...you arrogant Aesir, you stuck up Vanir, neither one of you accepts me...oh you keep me around, you let me amuse you with my pranks, content to elevate me no higher than the position of glorified court jester!"

"How can you do this?" Lenneth demanded, slowly standing up. She was careful not to move too quickly, seeing the chain allowed her some leeway to get off and away from the bed. "You swore on Gungnir's tip to be true to Lezard's rule."

"Gungnir can only sense the truth at the moment, it cannot divine the future." explained Loki. "I meant it at the time, but that was before I saw how...easy it would be to manipulate Lezard." He was grinning again, his teeth as white as the snow on the floor. "And it's all thanks to you my dear."

"Me?"

"Yes you." Loki moved closer to her, eyes intent on her face. "You're his one weakness...he actually listens to you..,,he would try to do good, try for a benevolent rule to please you. Such as spare Odin's family, the rightful heirs to the throne. But...if you were out of the picture, that leaves him vulnerable. Open to suggestions, without his little sweet lipped conscience to whisper no in his ear."

"What are you talking about?!" Lenneth asked.

"I long since figured out the real power behind the throne is the one who has the King's ear. And with you gone...that will be me." Loki's smirk died down at Lenneth outright laughing in his face. "What are you laughing at?!" He snarled, leaping forward. "Stop that! Stop that infernal racquet!" He grabbed her by the shoulders, digging his fingers into her, and still she laughed.

"You think to make Lezard a mere figurehead. But that will never happen. Never!" Loki growled, and tossed her against the bed, Lenneth hitting it with a cry. But she continued to laugh, openly scorning him. "Lezard is too smart for you. He'll figure it out, and when he does..."

"Lezard will be too busy worried about you to think of anything else!" Loki shouted. "He'll be grateful for my advice!"

"He will kill you when he finds out what you have done. This I promise." Lenneth said, face serious, now lacking her bitter amusement.

"Oh he will, will he?" Loki arched an eyebrow at her, and then was turning on his heel. "We'll just see about that, won't we!" He was marching out of the room, his voice coming back to her, taunting. "Do try not to freeze to death in the meantime!"

Lenneth let out a wordless scream of rage, rushing forward as far as the chain would let her. She got only a mere two feet before it was pulled tight, holding her well away from the door. "Curse you Loki!" She screamed, and his laughter echoed back to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Cupcake Ninja, thanks! "sends some love back to you."

Kaelin, well...he's not dead yet...but maybe the beat down Lezard gave him can satisfy you for now. ;-p

Amanthya, thanks! "hugs" As for Rufua and Alicia crossing paths with Lezard I doubt it. Simply put, if they meet, someone will have to die. And since Lezard is my fave character, and I started this story in response to him dying in the game...you can bet Lezard won't be the one to die from that encounter! Sides...they don't know what's going on in Midgard. Although...if Lezard starts having temples built to him...;-p And people will hate Loki even more I think in the coming chapters...

Ragnarok Samurai, no problem.

Iris, yes...Loki is a plotter...always up to no good...poor Lenneth indeed...but he had his sweet moment stepping in for Frei. :)

Alpha Huntress, ha ha! You were right about Lezard being pissed about Lenneth being gone. No one deprives him of her and gets away with it! XD

100 Series, yep, you nailed it on the baby drama. The couple that wants one doesn't have it...while the couple that doesn't...are expecting...eee! "shuts up to prevent spoilers." Lydia...will see how the relationship pans out between her and Dallas. They might just be friends. ;-p


	37. Chapter 37

Lenneth paced, turning in circles, her movements limited by the chain attached to her ankle. Muttering was heard, angry and under her breath, the Goddess glaring at nothing in particular. To say Lenneth Valkyrie was agitated would be understating the case, she boiled with anger, bristled with helpless rage, wanting to scream out her frustration. But she held her tongue, not wanting to give her captors the satisfaction of hearing her yells.

A scowl on her pretty face, she slumped down on her bed, the mattress hard and lumpy, a contrast to the soft cushions she had grown accustomed too. There wasn't even a pillow, the bed seeing only to the most basic of her needs. She was cold and had no blanket, but she would not, could not demean herself by asking her captors to grant her a favor.

With a sigh, Lenneth was pulling back her skirt to reveal her legs, staring down at her ankle. She frowned at the sight of the manacle closed around her right foot, it's silver and gold colors gleaming as it reflected the light of the room. She didn't touch it, wary of the sparks of electricity it sent coursing through her body, the power being sparked to life by the touch of her fingers.

Instead she studied it, staring at the runes inscribed on the silver, gold designs that spoke of power and age. The spell on the manacle was old, older than she, and powerful too. Runes that were divine in nature, a holding spell sought to imprison her, and stifle the use of her divine abilities. It rendered her helpless on a mortal level, unable to call her strength to tear the chain from the wall, or send out a summoning, a spell to alert Lezard to her whereabouts. The runes might as well have rendered her deaf, blind and mute, so vulnerable did Lenneth feel without access to her divine abilities.

With a sigh she was throwing her skirt down, letting it settle over her legs again. Her frustration at the situation was almost palpable, and Lenneth sighed, laying down flat on the bed. She stared up at the white ceiling, knowing there was little to do but be alone with her thoughts._ And I thought bed rest back at the palace was boring. _She almost thought torture would be better, at least then it would give her something to do, something to fight against. But here there was just the waiting, an endless amount of time passing her by, leaving her to wonder how long she had spent in this icy prison.

She didn't get any visitors, none save for Loki, and his time with her had been brief, limited to just the one time. She was glad of it, not wanting to suffer the black haired fool's presence for any longer than need be. But she had a feeling her luck wouldn't last, that the Trickster would return sooner rather than later. Lenneth entertained thoughts on what she would do when that happened, amusing fantasies of lunging at him when he was in reach, of clawing out his eyes. She'd like to tear out his lying tongue, get her hands around his tanned skin throat and slowly choke the life out of him.

Lenneth smiled, the violent fantasies making her feel better. As she imagined in great detail Loki's demise, she stroked her belly, the act of caressing where her unborn child lay, soothing her greatly. She lay like that for some time, until finally her hand slowed, and then was falling, going to dangle limply off the side of the bed as she slipped into sleep's embrace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A rage boiled within him, a white hot anger that Lezard wrapped around himself, wearing it like a new suit. He didn't have to feed it to keep it alive, the anger burned all on it's own, keeping him up, keeping him alert. He wouldn't rest, he wouldn't sleep, not until he got Lenneth back. Not until she was safe in his arms, and everyone involved in her taking was dead by his hands.

His mind was full of fantasies of revenge, blood soaked daydreams that left him smiling. But it was a bitter joy he expressed, his smile malicious, eyes hungry to enact the brutality he so desired. Ether crackled around his body, power bristling forth, barely contained, barely controlled. It would take just the slightest push to get Lezard to explode, to unleash that power on someone, regardless of if they were deserving or not. Never had Lezard felt so out of control of his emotions, and it was all he could do to keep from screaming out his grief.

And so he sought to busy himself, formulate plans, one after another, trying to think of the fastest way to rescue Lenneth. Ideas took root in his mind, and just as quickly he dismissed then as useless. He paced, not content to remain in one spot for long, stalking through the corridors of Valhalla, a man sized predator on the prowl. Lezard didn't know it, but the mad gleam in his eyes unsettled all who looked at him, God and einherjar both hurrying to get out of his way. No one wanted to catch the attention of their ruler, fearing his wrath would turn upon them.

Rumours had a way of growing, spinning out of control. Already whispers of the scene at the rainbow bridge made their way through the Shining Realm. Whispering of Lezard's unquenchable anger, and the violent way he had vented it. Stories spun, the beating Loki having received growing worse in the retelling. Lezard knew this, and he did not care. Let them be scared of him, let them fester in their fear and do their damnedest to please him.

He turned a corner, coming across a group of einherjar. They gasped, breaths sounding sharp as they expelled them, flattening themselves against the wall as they made room for Lezard to pass. Ordinarily such a reaction would have amused him, but now he watched them scamper and flee with indifferent eyes. He continued to move forward, all but ignoring the scared witless einherjar, eyes straight ahead on the destination he had in mind.

Doors, their wood a dark brown, wide enough to be mistaken for walls, were flung open at his gesture. Wind rustled his cape, and he heard papers take flight, flapping before settling down as the wind died down. A handful of Gods looked in his direction, surprise in their eyes. Hasty was their movements, rising to stand, the men bowing their heads in acknowledgment, the women dropping into low curtseys.

Lezard nodded his head, glancing at the large table the Gods surrounded. It was round, and it held a map over every available inch of it's surface, the nine realms laid out in precise detail. Tiny miniatures carved out of ivory decorated key spots, houses and figures, Lezard wondering what they all meant. He cast his eyes away from the map, looking at the Gods gathered in this place of strategy.

There was Hlin, Goddess of Consolation, her amber eyes looking sorrowful as she gazed on Lezard. Vor was next to her, the Goddess of Wisdom's expression severely serious, and Forseti, God of Peace, Truth, and Justice to the right of her. On the other side of the table was Mani and Delling, Gods of the Moon and the Daytime, eyes looking expectantly at Lezard. And sitting in a corner, weeping silently was little Frei, the young Fertility Goddess wiping at her eyes with her gloved hands. It was an unusual bunch, hardly the best chosen for a counsel of war. But Lezard's options were limited, given the recent events, Gods being killed or made mortal, and Gods running away to defect to the family of Odin's side. He would simply have to make do with these Gods, and hope that their inexperience didn't lead to his downfall.

"Lord Lezard..." Vor began, the dark haired woman apt to be his best bet when it came to coming up with strategies. She was a wise woman, said to have all the knowledge of the world at her beck and call. "Our troops are armed and ready, awaiting your command. All we wait on is a destination, an enemy to fight."

"We make for Jotunheim." Lezard announced, striding forward to place his hands palm down on the map. "It was the giants who took Lenneth from me...it is from them that I shall get her back."

The Gods exchanged uneasy looks, and then Vor was speaking. "With all due respect my Lord, we don't know who took her or where Lenneth is. You cannot possibly expect us to just randomly charge into the Realm of Ice, and...and do what? Tear it apart in a mad search for the Lady?"

Lezard pursed his lips together, glaring at the Goddess. "That is exactly what I propose." The Gods all gasped, their voices rising in protest. Lezard held up a hand, and they fell silent at the gesture. "I won't have them...I won't have ANYONE thinking they can get away with stealing from me. I mean to make a lesson out of these beasts."

"A lesson? What kind?" Vor asked suspiciously.

"Total and complete annihilation." grinned Lezard.

"What you are suggesting is genocide!" protest Vor.

"Lezard, I know you are grieving..." Hlin said. "But...to punish all the Giants for the actions of a few...it's wrong."

"Are not the Giants among our eternal enemies?" asked Delling, a look of approval in his eyes. "Have they not plagued us with trouble for over a thousand years? I say it's about time we get rid of them."

"Hear hear!" Mani shouted in agreement.

"But some of the giants are our allies." Forseti pointed out. "Some have even married into the divine pantheon, conceiving children that are half God."

"Well..." Mani was uncomfortable at that reminder. "I didn't mean for those giants to get killed. Those are the okay ones."

"I didn't realize the Lord of the Moon was a speciesist." Hln said stiffly. Mani glowered at her, ready to make a snide remark if not for Lezard clearing his throat. They looked a him expectantly, Lezard giving them a grim smile.

"Delling and Mani make excellent points. Even among the humans, the giants transgressions against the Gods is well known." said Lezard. "Was it not your Storm Lord, Thor who took any and every opportunity to slay as many of the beasts as he could?"

"Well yes..." Hlin said. "But that was...just sport..."

"Sport? Is killing a game to you Gods?" More uncomfortable looks at Lezard's words, the men and women shifting uncomfortable, trying to avoid his eyes. "How is it any different from what I propose we do?" They had no answer for him, and he smiled. "They brought it upon themselves...sneaking into Asgard, killing our people...killing Gods! Did Kavsir deserve to die at their hands? And what of Lenneth? Does she deserve whatever is happening to her now?"

"No..." They were shaking their heads, not liking to think of what sort of tortures a divine being would suffer at the hands of a giant.

"NO!" Lezard said passionately, pounding his hands on the table. "She does not!"

"Frei..." Hlin was looking at the sobbing Goddess, slowly walking towards her. "You were there...are you sure there was only two?"

"Yes..." She sniffled. "Stone and Frost working together..."

"They've allied themselves with their hated enemies to strike against us!" complained Delling. "It surely is the first blow in a war they would start against us!

"A war they will lose." smirked Lezard.

"Please reconsider Lord Lezard..." Vor said, Hlin and Forseti nodding their heads in agreement. "The actions of two does not mean they acted with the approval of their rulers...It could have been just two foolish children out for a bit of fun."

"Fun?! Fun!?" demanded Lezard with a snarl. "Than that is just the kind of behavior I wish to discourage!"

"A--ahem..." The sound of a throat clearing, Lezard and the Gods turning to glance at the newcomer.

"Loki!" exclaimed Vor, looking displeased at the interruption.

"Loki..." Lezard kept his expression carefully blank, looking behind the God for some sign of Lenneth. It was to his great disappointment that he did not see her, a flash of annoyance filling him as he looked at the dark skinned God. "You return without Lenneth." His tone of voice implied Loki better have a good reason for such an offense.

"I may not have the lady with me, but I bring...exciting news." Loki said, walking into the room. He dropped down, bending on one knee as he bowed his head to Lezard. "My Liege...it was not the act of the giants alone who kidnapped Lady Lenneth." He lifted his head, locking eyes with Lezard. "They're working for someone."

"Who?" breathed out Lezard, energy crackling around him in his eagerness to find out just who to blame for Lenneth's kidnapping.

"Yes, tell us who!" demanded Mani.

"It is as I feared." Loki said. "The remaining members of Odin's family, they've made an alliance with the giants, even as we speak, sire and brother are gathering more allies, gearing up for an invasions of Asgard."

The Gods were muttering, shocked exclamations as this news, but Vor as always kept a level head. "And just how do you know all this Loki?" She asked suspiciously.

"Yes..." Forseti also eyed Loki with doubt in his eyes. "It must have been very difficult to get confirmation of this. How is it that you were able to make it back to us safely?"

"I merely used my powers to infiltrate the Giant's stronghold." Loki explained, and was standing.

"And it was that simple?" Vor asked.

"Unlike you Vor, I am not limited to just this shape." Loki retorted. "The giants need not be suspicious of a stranger in their midst, especially when so many have come to the city of Utgard to pledge their weapons to the trio's cause." A laugh then, a short bark of amusement. "It was all too simple to loosen lips with the promise of ale and ambrosia. The giants are very excited, looking forward to this battle...I hope we do not disappoint them in the effort we exert to crush them."

"And what of Lenneth?" Lezard demanded. "Did you learn of her whereabouts?"

"Sadly no..." Loki sighed, regret in his eyes. "There were rumors of hostages being taken...but none that I spoke to could confirm who it was. I only know that somewhere in the heart of the city..." He went to the table, touching the little house that represented Utgard. "...is where the prisoners of war will be kept."

"Then we go to Utgard." Lezard announced.

"It won't be easy." Vor warned. "The chief city of the giants is not only surrounded by ice, but is located inside a mountain. In attempting to destroy it, you may very well bring pieces of it down on Lenneth in the process!"

"We will have to lay siege to the city." said Mani. "Fight the giants on their own land."

"A war campaign in the Realm of Ice? The einherjar will suffer the effects of the cold, even with our powers boosting them. They will be sluggish and ill prepared against the giants." protested Vor.

"You can't possibly be saying we let them come and wage war in Asgard!" snapped Delling. "Think of the property damage!"

"But we will have the advantage of home field." said Forseti. "The giants will be forced to scrounge around for provisions while we will have the comfort of home, access to food, and a never ending supply of weapons. Not too mention all the ambrosia."

"Lezard..." Vor looked at him, expression grave. "Surely you see the advantage of letting them come to us?"

"Yes..." He sighed, feeling all too weary. "But my heart screams at me to go to Utgard, leave at once and not come back until Lenneth has been set free." His shoulder sagged, Lezard staring at the map.

"Then go to her." suggest Loki, ignoring the protests of the Goddess of Wisdom. "We will back you up...Help you to kill any and all who stand in the way of the Lady Lenneth!"

"Lezard no! I most protest this!" Vor shouted. "If they see you coming, they might hurt her...would you take that risk?"

"No..."

"My Lord?" A strange look was on Loki's face.

"No." repeated Lezard. "Vor is right. I cannot risk it. No...they want to do battle with us...then let them set foot in Asgard. The outcome will still be the same. I will kill them all!" He frowned to see a hint of displeasure in Loki's eyes, Lezard arching an eyebrow. "Is there a problem Loki?"

"No sire...not at all..." The black haired God shook his head no, a quick movement that cause his bangs to fall sloppily across his eyes.

"Good...I have another mission for you." Lezard smiled.

"Anything my Lord!" Loki said, looking expectantly at the necromancer.

"I want you to return to Jotunheim. See if you can't scout out Lenneth's location. Perhaps..." Lezard sighed. "Perhaps a smaller party might be able to infiltrate the stronghold and get her out. We need only find her!"

"I understand my Lord. But...surely I would be better suited to help you here...and on the battlefield!" protested Loki. "I can fight, unlike this motley lot you have surrounded yourself with!" Mani snarled, and Delling snorted, both men insulted by his words. "It's true!" snapped Loki, pointing accusingly at the two Gods. "What experience do you have in battle? What can you offer?"

They were silent, trying to think but Loki continued. "Look at the Gods that are left! Love and Fertility Goddesses! A God of Peace!" He snorted, derision in his tone. "And you!" He looked at Hlin, shaking his head. "I don't even know what you do, aside from consoling grieving mortals!"

"Calm down Loki!" snapped Vor, even as Lezard approached the shouting God.

"Loki...my friend..." Lezard placed his hands on his shoulders, staring into the Trickster God's eyes. "You are the only one with the power to shape change. You simply must do this for me. Find her Loki...Find Lenneth!"

"As my Lord wishes...so shall it be done." Loki said, hissing out his words as he stepped back from Lezard. He did a low swooping bow, ether swirling around his body. Bells chimed, the God vanishing from sight.

"Your Lordship..." Vor again, looking nervous. "While you are in the mood to...entertain suggestions. May I make another?"

"What Vor?" asked Lezard, turning to look at the Goddess.

"Loki makes a valid point. We are not the best suited for the task of making war. But there are others in your keep who would do well on the battlefield." She said.

"Who?"

"Thor and Tyr." She flinched back at his angry growl, eyes looking defiant. "It's the truth! I may be able to advise you in strategic matters, but I am not a fighter!"

"Well isn't that what einherjar are for?" demanded Lezard.

"Yes but..."

"But what?!"

"Our einherjar are a limited resource." Vor explained. "Without a Valkyrie to go down and bring us more...we are in danger of running out. I'm afraid of what will happen should this war deplete our soldier ranks. Other realms might turn their eyes to Asgard, such as Nifleheim's Queen, and Muspellheim's rulers..."

"We need to have a Valkyrie..." Forseti spoke up. "One must be appointed and soon."

"Would any of you volunteer for the job?" Lezard asked. Uneasy looks were all the answer he got. "Hmph...You want a Valkyrie, so long as the responsibility doesn't fall to you. Typical." Lezard ran a hand through his hair, messing up the neatly arranged locks. He let out a heavy sigh, and looked at Vor. "How many einherjar do we have at our command?"

"We top sixty-thousand easily." She replied.

"That will have to do." Lezard said. He moved as though to leave the room, and she called out to him.

"My Lord! What about Tyr and Thor?" Vor reminded him.

"They stay where they are." Lezard replied, ignoring the protests his answers brought forth. Even as the Gods raised their voices, shouting at him to reconsider, ether coated him from head to toe, Lezard teleporting to the bedroom he shared with Lenneth.

"Lenneth..." He whispered her name, pain in his voice. A sudden scream was torn out of him, Lezard flying into a blind rage. The sound of ether being dispelled filled the room, blasts of divine energy slamming into the walls, blackening the plaster. He lashed out with his hands, hearing the crunch of wood, realizing he had fisted the writing desk, splitting it in two with his strength. And still he screamed, futile rage making him destroy the room, leave nothing but the bed intact.

And then he was falling, lying face down in the pillows, surrounding himself with Lenneth's scent. It offered little comfort, and yet Lezard was rolling around on the sheets, trying to press the scent of her into his clothes, and into his skin. It was the only way he could think of to be close to her, and he feared the day her scent would fade away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was well past noon when they reached Crell Monferaign, the Holy City quiet as it's people took their mid day siesta. The streets were almost empty, only a few stragglers walked it's cobblestone pathway, mainly travelers like themselves. The children they saw were quiet, respectfully so, and guards in full armor patrolled the streets, making sure the peace remain undisturbed.

"This way." Lydia said, her voice a quiet whisper as she gestured at her companions. She had taken the lead upon them reaching the city, guiding them through twisting turns and narrow streets. They passed by many guards, the men eyeing the party with suspicion in their eyes, but one smile from Lydia had them almost relaxing as they recognized the pretty archer.

"How much farther?" Alicia asked, as they passed under the arch of a land bridge, noting they were in a part of town they had rarely visited on their previous travels. The buildings were white plaster, pure pristine walls that almost gleamed as they looked at them. Light gray tiles made up the roofs, the houses all being mirror images of each other. Bright green grass bordered the cobblestones, colorful flowers growing in neat little rows, the gardens well tended and taken care of. It was not the most wealthiest part of town, but it was clean, and it was safe, within a reasonable amount of walking distance to the stores.

"Almost there." Lydia answered, walking with a purpose. Alicia looked around confused, wondering how anyone could tell the houses apart from one another. They traveled a few more feet, and then they were turning, Lydia leading them across the grass and onto a property. "Here we are." She said brightly, removing keys from her pant's pocket. "It's not much..." She confided with a smile, unlocking the door. "But I call it home."

The door swung open, Lydia ushering her companions inside. They looked around with interest at the room they found themselves in, finding soft, warm colors decorated the walls and the floor. A fireplace was against the far wall, a simple blue carpet next to it to catch stray soot, keep it's ash from staining the floor. A work table was off to the side, a multitude of arrows spread across it's countertop, their heads waiting to be attached to wooden shafts. A large bow leaned against the side of the table, waiting to be restrung.

A couch and some chairs were spread out through the room, Lydia waving at them. "Make yourselves at home." She was pulling her arrow sheathe off her shoulder, taking care to hang it up on the rack that lay a few inches from the door. With similar care, she placed her bow on it, and then was running her hands through her hair, smiling. "Ah!! It's good to be home!"

"You have a lovely home." Alicia was still looking around, seeing an open doorway that lead off to the kitchen. Through the window over the stove, she could see a back yard, archery targets set up with arrows buried into the wood.

"Thanks!" Lydia grinned, coming forward to sit down next to Dallas on the couch. The mage tried not to flinch, remaining as still as he could possibly be, conscious of the mere inch that separated their bodies from each other. "Please feel free to stay here as long as you like."

"Oh Lydia, we couldn't possibly impose!" Alicia protested, even as the archer shook her head no.

"I have more than enough room, though one of you may have to sleep on the couch." Lydia said. "I hope that's not a problem."

"No problem at all!" grinned Arngrim. "A couch is a heck of a better alternative to sleeping on the forest floor. And a lot cheaper than staying at an inn!"

"Alicia is right..." Dallas began, avoiding looking at Lydia. "It would be an awful imposition on you. We don't know how long we are staying in Crell Monferaign...and..."

"Relax..." Dallas did just the opposite, feeling Lydia touch his arm. "It's no problem. Stay as long as you like. After all..." Her laugh was pure music, happy and free. "I do owe you all for saving me back in the woods. Let this be my way of repaying you for your help."

"Well...if you're sure..." Alicia said hesitantly.

"I am." Lydia's hand pulled away from Dallas, the girl smiling at the princess. "It will be good to have some company for a change." A sigh then, a wistful look in her eyes. Silence stretched between them, an uncomfortable thing, the party of five shifting, trying to think of what to say.

"It's an awfully big house for just one person." Rufus said, lacking tact.

"Rufus!" Alicia's voice hissed out in a whisper, the princess shooting him a look.

"What...?" He asked confused.

"It's all right Alicia, Rufus is right." Lydia said, though her expression was strained. "I do have a big house. But..." She shook her head. "The price was right, and it was in a good location. And I could use the room for the classes I teach." The couch cushions shifted, Lydia rising to stand. "I suppose we're all hungry after our journey. Let me prepare us a meal."

Alicia hurried to her feet. "I'll help!"

Lydia nodded at her. "I'm afraid I don't have much. We'll have to go shopping for food if you're going to stay here."

"That's fine." Rufus said. "Dallas needs to stop at some shops too." He grinned, looking slyly out the corner of his eye at the mage. "You can all go together."

"Me?" The man's voice was almost a high pitched squeak, his expression startled. "Alone with the princess and Lydia?"

"Sure." Rufus' expression was too cheerful. "No time like the present to start hunting up those bargains for your potion business."

"Potion business" Lydia asked curiously. "You're an entrepreneur?"

"Um...not quite...at least...not yet." Dallas admitted. "But I hope to be."

"Dallas hopes to one day open up his own shop." explained Alicia. "He's hoping to settle down in the city."

"His services would be high in demand..." Lydia said. "You have great magic, are you sure you wish to be a mere potion peddler?"

"Ah...I've had enough of court intrigue to last me a lifetime." Dallas blushed. "I think a simple life suits me best."

"Yes...the life of a commoner can at times be more enriching than life at court. And certainly less dangerous!" Lydia exclaimed, a sad smile on her face.

"Oh?" Dallas was interested. "You have experience at the courts?"

"Uh...why don't you guys go get the shopping done." Rufus hastened to intervene, not wanting Lydia to reveal her royal pedigree.

"And what will you two be doing while we're gone?" asked Alicia, curious.

"Actually I liked to hit the local chop shops." Arngrim said, nudging his bag of loot with his foot. "Find out what the going rate is for this stuff before it starts going bad."

"And I'll help him." Rufus grinned, pleased at the arrangement. "I'm sure even Arngrim's pockets aren't big enough to carry all the money he will get when he cashes in those parts!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the door unlocking roused Lenneth from her sleep, the woman sitting upright, an expectant look on her face. Loki slunk into the room, his agitation apparent as he looked at her, the door slamming shut with a loud metallic clang.

"Oh please your highness..." His tone was mocking, a scowl on his face as he looked at her. "Do not stand on my account."

"I didn't plan too." Lenneth retorted with a smirk of her own, still studying the man before her.

"What?" He demanded, stepping closer to the bed. "Why do you stare at me so?"

"It means nothing." Lenneth replied. But still she kept her eyes on him, the blue thoughtful and cautious. "YOU mean nothing." A smirk then, Lenneth's tone turning as mocking as Loki's. "You are just a reprieve in an otherwise boring day, a bit of amusement to break up the monotony of my imprisonment."

"I didn't come here entertain you!" Loki shouted angrily.

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow at him. "Then why did you come? Surely with all your plots...all your schemes, your new position as Lezard's advisor, surely all that would keep you too busy to bother with me." Loki didn't respond, expression turning sullen as he listened to her words. "Or..." She grinned then. "Are things not going as well as you hoped, Loki?"

"Just a minor setback I assure you." Loki retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "But in due time I will be made Lezard's advisor in all matters of importance."

"He barely listened to me." Lenneth pointed out. "What makes you think he will be more prone to heed any advice you have to offer him?"

"His distraught over your taking makes him distracted, more open to suggestions. Already he listens to the other Gods, listens to Vor on matters of the upcoming war." Loki grinned at the stunned expression on Lenneth's face. "Oh didn't you know? Lezard seeks to plunge Asgard into a war to end all wars. And all simply to get you back!" He tossed back his head, laughing both at the look on her face, and the ridiculousness of the idea. "The ensuing bloodshed will be a fitting tribute to a battle maiden such as yourself."

"I am never pleased by the need for senseless violence." murmured Lenneth. "For the deaths that will follow, for the innocents lost."

"You're talking about the einherjar aren't you?" demanded Loki. "Ah yes, I had almost forgotten how concerned you Valkyries are with mortal souls." He spat then, lip curling in disgust as his saliva hit the floor. Lenneth just looked at him, and he fought not to scream, lowering his hands to his sides, fingers curled into fists. "Stop looking at me with that expression!"

"What expression?" Lenneth asked, her tone innocent enough.

"The one that says you think you're better than me!" Loki hissed. "Your eyes stare into mine, a mixture of disgust and pity in them. I won't have you looking at me in that way!"

"It is not pity I feel for you." Lenneth retorted. "And I will not sit here meekly, cowering, my eyes cast to the floor during your visits."

"I could force you to..." Loki said taking a step towards the bed. "I could give you a reason to hate me..." He frowned at her laughing, but continued talking. "To fear and revile me!"

"Oh Loki, I already hate you." Lenneth said in between her laughs. "It is such a simple thing to do. But fear? Ha! Never that!"

"Oh really?" Loki snarled. "I could force the issue between us...I can be very inventive when it comes to pain." He lifted his right fist, red and black ether glowing all around it, the Trickster hoping to hear Lenneth gasp in fright.

Instead she narrowed her eyes at him, speaking levelly. "You wouldn't dare."

"I dare many things, haven't you realized that by now?!" But he lobbed the ether away from her, tossing it over his shoulder to splatter against the blocks of ice that made up the wall.

"You are a coward Loki." She said, hearing his scoff of outrage. "You don't dare harm me, don't dare kill me, because you are afraid of what Lezard will do to you."

"A coward am I?!" demanded Loki with a snarl. "Would a coward go through with all this?" He was gesturing angrily at the room. "Would a coward risk everything to steal you away, ignite the flames of war and plunge the realms into Chaos? I think not!"

"You hide in the shadows, letting others do your dirty work." snapped Lenneth. "You think to keep your hands clean of your crimes, set the blame on others. That is the mark of a coward in my eyes."

"Then it is a fine thing I do not seek to look good in your eyes!" retorted Loki angrily. "The opinion of a prisoner hardly matters..."

"And yet here you are, seeking it out." Lenneth said pointedly. "Did you think I would be impressed with what you have done? Did you hope for praise from my lips?" A quick shake of her head no. "I know your type well Loki. What you crave above all else is approval and acceptance, and you will not get any from me!" Her chains rattled, Lenneth rising to her feet, eyes blazing angrily.

"Tch." Loki was calm in response to her anger, his reaction surprising her. "But I will get it THROUGH you. I will take it, earn it from Lezard for my valuable assistance during this war."

"And then what?!" demanded Lenneth. "Wars end. Lezard will want answers when I am not to be found among his enemies' captives." She smirked then. "They will talk, allowing him to see they had nothing to do with my kidnapping."

"I won't allow them to talk." Loki retorted. "You still think me a fool, not having thought out all the angles." He laughed then, and she shivered to hear the depravity in that sound. "It is unfortunate, but there will be many accidents...Borr and Buri and Vili will die before they can ever reveal they had nothing to do with your taking."

"You've gone mad." scoffed Lenneth. "You have to be if you think killing Gods is a good idea."

More laughter from him. "The Aesir could use a good cleansing." A lazy shrug of his shoulders. "It is good to thin out the herd...Lezard knew that when he took the throne, allowing Gods to die."

"It wasn't right when Lezard did it, and it won't be right if you do it!" Lenneth said softly.

"That's the thing about power my dear..." Loki grinned at her. "When you have enough of it, you don't have to follow what's wrong and right. Oh no." He shook his head then. "The one with the power...that's the one who makes up the rules."

"Monster!"

Dark chuckles from him, Loki turning to leave the room. Lenneth let out a scream, a sound of challenge, her chains clanking as she moved. She lunged towards Loki's back, fingers curled into claws, eyes intent on his retreating form. But before she could lay her hands on him, he was turning, a blast of ether shooting out the palm of his hand. It hit her in the chest, propelling Lenneth backwards to slam into the wall.

With a whimper she slid down to lie half on, half off the bed, her expression dazed and hurt. She heard footsteps approaching her, felt a hand roughly grab hold of her hair. "That was a mistake my dear..." Loki's face came into view, too close for comfort, his foul breath hissing in her face. "I won't kill you, but I will hurt you if I have too!" He shoved her head against the mattress hard, cruel laughter echoing in her ears as Lenneth screamed out in pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

Michelle

Iris, yes Loki is soooooooooooooooo evil!! EVIL!! "angry face" Dallas and Lydia sharing a store is not a bad idea. ;-)

SorSorx3, aw you make me grin from ear to ear. I'd love it if they'd hire me to pen the next Valkyrie Profile game but I doubt it. They don't seem to want the characters to be happy, especially Lezard! XD But...we can dream of better things and hope and pray VP 3 has a better ending! (And hope Lezard shows up and is not just a cameo in the Seraphic Gate.)

Thank you for thinking the Rufus and Alicia stuff is romantic. Wheee! I'm hyper tonight. I'm glad Arngrim cracks you up, he makes me laugh myself silly.

Kaelin, yes! I predict more asskicking in Loki's future!

100 Series, eeep! You're right!! Well...they did say he couldn't do it while he's drunk. That way Arngrim still wins! XD But maybe Dallas is destined to be alone in this fic. Will we just have to wait and find out.

Alpha Huntress, yes, Lezard was pissed off. Hope you had fun on your vacation!

Amanthya, ooooh hugs!! I'm glad you think the Alicia and company side is still interesting. I was worried about that...you know how they say for stories (especially soap operas.) that happy married life means the story for the couple gets boring...though I still fear that...


	38. Chapter 38

It could almost be called a cavern, the room was so spacious, with sparkling white ice for the walls, thick blocks of it that reached up to form a dome over their heads. Stone pillars that held the hint of frost on it's rocky surface, were holing up the ceiling, with dark blue drapes curling from pillar to pillar, giving the room a touch of color to it. There was no gold to be found in this room, only silver, the metal decorating shields and making up a large crest that held the emblem of a house. That of a horn being struck by a bolt of lightning.

It was the House of Bolthorn, a wise and ancient giant of frost, and in this sparsely decorated throne room, a meeting was taking place. Chairs were placed before a throne made of jagged ice, forming a half circle on the floor. Men and women were seated on the chairs, giant and God joined together for a meeting of serious importance. And kneeling in the opening of the circle was a man, a fresh faced young lad with dark skin, and raven black hair. His normally smirking face wore an expression of utmost seriousness, the light of amusement gone from his eyes.

"It is as we feared..." The man spoke, lifting his head to gaze at the assembled crowd. "Odin's slayer is not content with just his throne and power..."

"Rise Loki..." The giant known as Bolthorn gestured at the God to stand. "Rise and tell us what you know."

Loki took his time standing, placing his right hand on his hip, as he gazed at the anxious faces before him. There was a certain resemblance among the men, they all shared the same eyes, and their hair was peppered with strands of gray. Their expressions were grave, mirror images of each other that made the family resemblance all the more noticeable.

"My Lords...my ladies..." Loki sighed, the sound making one believe his heart was heavy for the news he had to impart. "War is approaching us." A loud murmur at his words, wives turning to offer comfort to their husbands, the men staring grimly at the Trickster God.

"We had hoped to avoid such a battle..." sighed a man, his hair a pale yellow under the flakes of gray. "By coming here, we thought it was understood that we would not contend with Odin's slayer for the throne."

"Lord Buri..." Loki turned his attention to Odin's grandfather. "Would that it be that simple. Lezard doesn't see it as an act of surrender, but mere cowardice on your part." Anger showed then, voices rising in complaint. "I apologize. His words, not mine." Loki said, trying to take the sting out of his words. "He feels you are on the run, biding your time for the day you turn your eyes onto Odin's throne."

"Is that not what we should be doing?" demanded the youngest looking of the trio. "Instead of hiding here in this cold, dead land...we should be gathering power and armies!" He smacked his fist against the arm rest of his chair, eyes flashing with anger. "As Odin's brother, I am next in line for the throne, and I say we take it back!"

"Vili calm yourself!" snapped Buri. "I'd not have you rushing off to get needlessly killed in your hunger for the throne."

"Vili is right." The last of the trio spoke up. "This Lezard has stolen from us, killed my beloved son and taken all that belongs to him for his own. I cannot stand to sit back and watch him make a mockery of all that Odin had accomplished."

"So what then Borr?" demanded Buri. "You would have us fight, stand up against the mortal who defeated the most powerful of your sons?!"

"You really don't have a choice in the matter." interjected Loki. "Lezard is coming, one way or another."

"Why?" asked Bestla, the giantess sitting next to her husband Borr. "We have done nothing to this mortal. Nothing at all!"

"You affront him simply because you exist." Loki said. "He will not allow any remnants of the old regime to exist, and be a threat to his power. Even now, even with all the power he has amassed, and all the Gods he has killed, the Aesir still grumble, still whisper quietly about the true heirs to the throne." His expression turned sly, his eyes locking onto Vili's. "They would stand behind you if you came ready to fight Lezard. The Aesir need only have a champion to rally them. Would any of you be the one?"

"I would..." breathed out Vili, eager for the throne. "I would save the Gods from this mortal interloper's madness...save them from the humiliation of a human sitting upon the throne."

"Vili be quiet!" roared Buri, angry at his grandson. "You would seal our fate with those words...!"

"I think friend Loki has made it clear..." Vili said, a scowl on his face. "Lezard has already decided to come after us. Why should we sit back and cower from him. We should fight! Stand and do my brother proud!"

"Loki...is there no other way?" asked Buri. "Could we not reason with this Lezard? Make him see we are no threat to his rule?"

"Sadly no..." Loki sighed, shaking his head, eyes full of regret. "Lezard...his thirst for power knows no boundaries. He amasses power at every turn, killing Gods for a moment's whim. If he can so carelessly kill just for the fun of it, imagine how ruthless he will be for an imagined threat?"

"He sounds horrible!' Bestla cried out, and Borr put an arm around his wife's shoulder, attempting to comfort her.

"He is..." Loki agreed. "You cannot imagine how many Gods have died by his hand...the chaos and destruction he brings to the Shining Realm. He must be stopped, one way or another."

"And you want us to do it." Buri sighed. "Very well..."

"Grandfather?" Vili looked at the man, hope in his eyes. "Does this mean...?"

"Yes..." He nodded. "We will fight."

"How big is Lezard's army?" asked Borr, his tactical mind eager for details, eager to began formulating plans of strategy.

"A mere thirty-thousand einherjar are at his beck and called." lied Loki, a wide grin on his face. "And he has no Valkyries to call forth more."

"Thirty-thousand you say..." Borr stroked his chin, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "That's still a formidable size. Father..." He turned to look at Bolthorn, the giant the father of his wife Bestla. "Can we match that army in size?"

"I will contact the other houses." Bolthorn promised. "I will call in all my favors, use all of my alliances to get you your army." He grinned then, a hint of pride in his eyes. "Even if we can only managed to amass half the size of his army, we giants are worth two, no three times more than any piddling human souls. It won't be a fair fight."

"Careful." warned Loki. "Even in Asgard, Lezard still has some allies among the Gods. They will fight, and even the odds some."

"Bah!" scoffed Bolthorn, unimpressed with the news. "He's gotten rid of the strongest Gods...only weaklings remain..." A laugh then. "What can love and fertility Goddesses do in a battle?"

"Need I remind you, Freya was a fertility Goddess." stated Buri. "And she was among the strongest in Odin's court."

"The Vanir Maiden was formidable, I'll grant you that." nodded the giant. "But her sister? Frei is a weakling compared to her."

"Would Frei even fight for Lezard..." wondered Bestla outloud. "After what he has done to her sister..." A shuddered racked the giantess' body. "Rendering her mortal."

"I would love to see the mighty Thor in that state." Bolthorn smirked, having no love for the giant killer.

"Defeat Lezard and you will be able to lay your eyes on the mortal wretchedness that is Thor all you like." promised Loki.

"Loki..." Vili was standing, moving towards the black haired God. "I am proud to call you friend." He clasped him by the shoulders, a half hug awarded the Trickster. "If not for you and your infiltration of Lezard's court, we would have no way of knowing what that bastard plots." He released his hold on Loki. "I hate to ask this of you, but I must. Go...Go and continue to be our fly on the wall. Continue to ingratiate yourself to Lezard, earning his trust and his confidence."

"I will." promised Loki, a solemn expression on his face. "And if I learn anything else, I will report to you at once."

"You do us a great service Loki." Bolthorn rumbled his approval. "Your efforts will not go unrewarded."

"Thank you." Loki nodded his head the frost giant. "But I do this merely because it is my duty as a dweller in Asgard. I would not see this interloper sit upon the throne a moment longer than is necessary! Not when the rightful heirs are still alive and able to fight back."

"And we will!" promised Vili. "We will bring the fight to Lezard's own doorstep, bring down Asgard around his head if need be." He laughed at the thought.

"An excellent idea." praised Loki, stepping back from the God. He swept out his arm, bowing down low to the floor, the gathered group nodding their heads in acknowledgment. They missed seeing his grin, only aware of the ether that encircled his bowing form, casting Loki out of their presence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat in the corner, all but unnoticed by the rest of the Gods. Frei preferred it that way, sniffling quietly to herself as she rubbed at her eyes, trying to still her tears. The young Goddess didn't know why she had been invited to the meeting, feeling she lacked the brains for strategic planning. She had been doubtful of her usefulness, and frightened of seeing Lezard again. But the Lord of the Gods had all but ignored her, a fact she was most grateful for.

Just the thought of his anger, of the way he had attacked Loki, was enough to bring tears to the young Goddess eyes. Frei shivered with fear, trying to remind herself that it was because of love that Lezard had overreacted. She thought she could almost understand his reasons then, knowing love was a powerful force that drove people to madness in times of stress. _He must truly love the Lady Lenneth to have reacted like that._ She thought to herself.

_Lenneth._ The Goddess was an immense source of guilt for Frei. She had been the one to suggest they go out, an idea eagerly embraced by the Goddess. Several if onlys flickered through her mind. If only they had stayed in Valhalla, if only they hadn't gone to the bridge, if only Frei had been stronger. She sighed, wishing she had the power that her sister Freya once held. She felt sure Freya wouldn't have allowed the giants to carry off Lenneth.

She could feel the tears building up in her eyes once more, a sign of her helpless frustration. Frei bit her lip, trying to distract herself from her tears with the pain, determined to not let anymore fall. _I have to be of some use to Lezard._ She thought to herself. _To find a way to make up for my failure. _She tried to force herself to be alert, to pay attention to the Gods that remained in the room.

The small gathering had become even smaller, Mani and Delling excusing themselves to tend to their divine duties. Vor had seated herself before the table, papers spread on top of the map. Occasionally her quill would stop it's movements, the Goddess gazing thoughtfully at the map. But for the most part she ignored it, lost in her own thoughts as she sought to make up a plan of war.

That left Forseti and Hlin to talk quietly to each other. Frei looked at them noting the serious face of the God of Truth, the man talking in a low timber that had Frei straining her ears to hear him.

"It just doesn't make any sense..." Forseti said, shaking his head. "Why would they go to all the trouble of taking Lady Lenneth? They had to know it would incite a war between the two realms!"

"Perhaps that was their goal?" wondered Hlin. "To strike the first blow, an attack that would surely leave our Lord devastated."

"It's a risky endeavor...and I can't help but feel...there is too much coincidence in the timing of her kidnapping." mused Forseti.

"What do you mean?" asked Hlin curiously.

"Lenneth spent all her time inside of Valhalla...She was never seen outside it's halls without Lezard by her side." He explained to her. "Why is it the day she ventured away from Valhalla. it was at just the precise moment the giants came to attack? Fortune cannot favor them so to give them such a gift."

"It's my fault." Frei whispered, the two Aesir turning to glance at the little Vanir with surprise in their eyes. "I was the one who suggested we go outside for some fresh air. I...I wanted to make her feel better!"

"Frei..." Hlin approached her, all too ready to do her duty as Goddess of Consolation. "Do not blame yourself...the timing is awkward, but you did not know this would happen. Malice was not what bade you take the lady out...you did it out of the kindness of your heart." She patted Frei's hand as she spoke, offering a kind smile to the girl. Frei sniffled, not replying, careful to keep her tears from falling.

Forseti cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the Goddess' miserable state. "Yes...One would almost say they saw their chance and abandoned whatever it is they had planned to do, taking away with them a valuable hostage. Although..."

"Although?" repeated Frei, her anxious eyes on him.

"It's just the numbers involved in the attack that bother me." admitted Forseti. "You said there was only two?" At her nod, he continued, a frown on his face. "Two is hardly adequate to launch the first wave of an invasion, even with the strength of the giants. Two is more suited for small mischief and infiltration..."

"We may never understand their reasoning behind sending those two here." Hlin said.

"Perhaps...But why haven't we heard from them since?!" demanded Forseti. "There's not even been one whiff of a ransom note! No demands have been made of Lezard for the continued safety of his lady. I find that most puzzling, almost as troubling as Loki's involvement in all of this."

"Loki?" Frei questioned. "What about Loki?"

"I am not one for idle speculation..." began the God. "But...something about Loki's words rang false." He sighed, a hand shifting through his green hair. "You know of my power, know that I am able to taste a lie...and Loki's words held just enough truth in them to distort what he was saying."

"Like what...?" asked Hlin.

"If I knew for certain, I would approach Lezard with my doubts." Forseti said. "Loki is of crafty intellect, knowing enough to hide his actions behind a grain of truth. Perhaps it's just something minor, something he didn't trust to speak of to Lezard in his current state of mind. But the fact that I don't know what that something could be, troubles me greatly."

"Loki has been most helpful during this state of crisis." Hlin said thoughtfully. "I marvel at the change in him. He seems most eager to please Lord Lezard."

"Perhaps he is..." Frei said, wanting to support Loki. "It was he who suggested I take Lady Lenneth outside. He said the air would be good for her condition."

"He did?" She could see the surprise on the two Aesir's faces.

"Yes..." Frei frowned, not liking the look they gave her. "But it was purely a coincidence of timing!" She protested, hasty words spilling out in defense of Loki. "We met by chance in the hall, and we got to talking abbot Lady Lenneth and her mysterious illness..."

"There is too many accidental meetings in the intrigue surrounding the lady's disappearance." Forseti told her.

Hlin gasped. "What are you getting at Forseti?"

"I'm not one to point fingers without proof...but I suggest we keep an eye on Loki and his comings and goings. They just may lead us to learn something surprising about our so called friend." Forseti noticed the frown on Frei's face, his expression serious. "I know you want to believe the best about Loki but please Frei. Promise me you will not relay my suspicions to him. Not yet...give me the time to investigate first."

"All right..." Frei sighed, fidgeting in her seat. "But what do you hope to discover?"

"With any luck, the location of Lenneth's whereabouts." Forseti smiled as he gave her his answer. Hlin and Frei blinked in surprise, and the God actually laughed to see the stunned looks on their faces.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quite an experience shopping with Alicia and Lydia, Dallas noted to himself. For one thing, the two women kept up a steady stream of chatter, conversation airy and light. Stray giggles escaped the princess' lips, Lydia laughing as they talked of their past travel experiences. Bags and boxes were in their arms, the girls effortlessly carrying their purchases, though occasionally they lamented the lack of Arngrim's strong arms.

Another thing Dallas noticed was the attention the two beautiful blondes received. People, mainly men stopped and openly stared, though the princess and Lydia seemed oblivious to the looks they received. Dallas felt himself stiffening, playing the role of protector though he knew both ladies were quite capable of defending themselves.

The third thing, and this was the most alien in concepts to him was the act of actually purchasing goods. Dallas had never had to buy anything in his whole life, being born to a life of privilege few had ever known. Before today, shopping was something a servant did, the goods magically appearing in one's cupboards, awaiting his need of it. He had no experience with haggling, used to be giving what he wanted the few times he had ventured into Dipan's shops.

The shop peddlers were like vampires scenting blood, they zeroed in on the inexperienced mage, overwhelming him with prices that were set far too high. Dallas would have had little to no way of knowing they were over charging him if not for Lydia's interference. After being swindled out of a sizable amount of cash for only a few herbs, the pretty archer had narrowed her eyes, an angry pout on her lips.

She had grabbed hold of his arm, all but dragging him down the street as she marched them back into the shop. Her display of temper was impressive, Lydia rising to his defense, and getting his money back. Since then she had stuck close to Dallas' side, a fact that he did not mind one iota, making sure he got nothing but the best deals for his money.

He found his basket over loaded with bottles, some empty, others filled with colorful liquids, toxins and liquid extracts. Herbs lined the bottom of his basket, making a soft cushion for the bottles, and he had several packets of seeds ready to grow what he needed. The best part was he still had plenty of money left over, Lydia promising to take him out shopping when Arngrim and Rufus were available to act as pack mules. It was something to look forward too, Dallas surprised by how deliriously happy the idea of going somewhere with Lydia made him, even as he frowned at the thought of the two men shadowing their every footstep.

_It's not as though we made a date. _He told himself, furious at how his heart pittered pattered at the thought. _She merely wants to help a friend of a friend. After all...that's all I am to her... _A sigh then, Dallas looking morose as he followed behind the two females.

"Something wrong Dallas?" Alicia was turning to glance over her shoulder at him, concern on her face.

"Oh no Alicia!" Dallas was quick to protest, horrified to have expelled a breath loud enough for her to hear. "Nothing is the matter. I'm merely...tired is all..."

"It has been a long day." Lydia said, shifting the bags of groceries in her arms in an attempt to redistribute the weight more evenly. "Perhaps we should be heading back to the house?"

"Yes...I think that best." Dallas agreed, grateful for the suggestion. Lydia smiled at him, and he nearly swooned, taking an unsteady step after the women. They began the short trek home, the trip uneventful and brief. Rufus and Arngrim had not yet returned from their excursion, the house seeming far too quiet without the two male's boisterous presence.

Alicia and Lydia busied themselves in the kitchen, unpacking their purchases. Dallas wandered about from the main room and the kitchen, feeling out of sorts. "Dallas...why don't you set your items over there." Lydia pointed at a cupboard, a kind smile on her face.

"Er yes...thank you..." He began unpacking his basket, placing the many items onto the cupboard's shelves.

"You can also plant those seeds in my garden." The archer suggested, turning her back to him. He heard the sound of chopping, realizing Lydia had begun the meal's preparations.

"Oh I couldn't!" protested Dallas. "I've already imposed so much..."

"Oh please...I hardly use the thing." Lydia shrugged. "It's little more than a bunch of ragged weeds at this point. If you can get anything to grow in that patch of land, you're more than welcome to reap the profits."

"I still don't know..."

"What Dallas means to say..." interrupted Alicia with a pointed look at the mage. "Is thank you for your hospitality. Right Dallas?"

"Yes..." He meekly agreed, stuffing more things into the cupboard. "I am honored that you think of me so much." He was sure even the tips of his ears had turned red, so fierce was the heat on his face.

"Dallas...?" Alicia was speaking, holding vegetables underneath the running faucet. "Do you have enough to start making potions?"

"I have the basics, yes..." Dallas nodded, glad for the change of subject. "I have enough to make several herbal remedies, not to mention some of the less dangerous attack magics. I'll have to see about importing if I want to make anything really powerful. Although it surprises me at just how big a selection Crell Monferaign has. Oh it's nothing compared to what was available to me in Dipan, but it is a start."

"Oh..." Alicia said, her hands busy as she began pealing potatoes. "Dallas...what is the difference between the herbal remedies and the potions you can buy in an item shop?"

"Item shop? Ha!" He scoffed. "Those second rate potions will do in a pinch, but they are nothing compared to what I can do." A tone of boasting filled his voice, Dallas feeling pride as he regaled them with specifics. He talked and he talked, until the girl's eyes glazed over with something akin to boredom, and he still he prattled on unable to stop himself.

"Wow..." Lydia murmured. "You make it sound as though you are performing small miracles!"

"Oh no! Anything but that!" Dallas shook his head. "Magic can do many things, even restore a person on the bring of death, but only Gods can perform miracles. No...I may be able cure to minor illnesses, and restore the health and vitality of a warrior down on his or her luck, but if it is your time to die...no...even the most powerful of magic won't be able to stop that."

"I see..." The rattle of pots were heard, Lydia tossing in meats and vegetables into a big broiling bowl. Dallas sighed at the disappointed tone to her voice, knowing that was always the reaction when people learned that magic couldn't stay death's hand. Stifling his sighs, he shut the door of the cupboard, and turned to look at the two women.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked.

"Dallas!" A sudden giggle from Alicia. "Can you even cook?"

"Well uh...no..." he admitted. "We had servants to do that back at the castle..."

"Then perhaps it's time you learn." Lydia said, gesturing him to come closer to her.

He did as she asked, finding the archer handing him a large spoon. "And what am I supposed to do with this?" He asked, arching his eyebrow in confusion.

"Start by stirring the broth." Lydia mimicked the movements with her hand, and Dallas slowly dipped the spoon into the stew. She stood next to him, smiling as her arm brushed against his body, the girl reaching for spices. She shook the canisters over the pot, adding pepper and salt, and a touch of oregano to the soup.

They were still standing like that when the front door slammed open, Rufus' voice calling out cheerfully. "We're home!"

"Welcome back." Lydia said, stepping away from Dallas' side.

Alicia had a smile on her face, waiting patiently as Rufus walked to her side. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight, sniffing the air. "Something smells good..."

"That would be dinner." Alicia pointed out with a giggle.

"Wasn't talking about the food." Rufus said mischievously.

Dallas quickly turned away from the sight of the two newlyweds kissing, unaware of Lydia watching his reaction. He had no way of knowing she noticed the pain in his eyes, the mage shaking his head as he forced a polite smile on his face. "Did you have a successful trip?"

"I'll say." Arngrim grinned. His hands patted the satchels hanging on his belt, coins jingling loudly. "I haven't even cashed in the troll's teeth, and we still made a bundle. Speaking of which..." He pulled one of the satchels off his belt, tossing it towards Dallas. The mage scrambled to snatch the bag out of the air, keeping the contents from spilling out onto the ground.

"What's this?" Dallas asked, holding up the bag.

"You're share of the oth." Arngrim said, laughing at the stunned look on Dallas' face. "Didn't think I was gonna hoard all the gold to myself did you?" He shook his head no. "Everyone did their part on the journey here. We all killed our fair share of monsters, so we split the loot." He was pulling off another satchel of coins, the bag not as full as some of the others. "Here..." He said, thrusting the bag before Lydia's face. "This is for you."

Her eyebrows rose in surprise, Lydia staring at the bag. "What's this for?"

"It's your share...plus a bit extra to pay you back for room and board." Arngrim held up a hand, stifling her protests before they could begin. "I know it isn't cheap to feed so many people, especially when two of them have bottomless appetites..." A laugh then. "And I won't take no for an answer. You're doing us a favor letting us stay here. The least we can do is pay for some of the expense."

"Thank you." Lydia said, allowing the warrior to drop the bag into her hands.

"Don't mention it." Arngrim said a tad gruffly.

"So what took you guys so long?" Alicia asked curiously.

"Now Alicia, you know Arngrim had to haggle with the shop keepers down to their last oth." Rufus smirked, a laugh following up his words. "I'm surprised we got back when we did!"

"Hey!" Arngrim pretended to be insulted, but couldn't maintain the sullen expression. He erupted into rueful laughter, nodding his head in agreement. "My mother taught

me the value of even the smallest piece of gold. It makes for a hard habit to break."

"Nor should you want to." Lydia said, having set aside her bag of oth. "You honor your mother by sticking to her values."

"Er...right..." Arngrim was uncomfortable by her praise. "I guess so."

"Wonder how dear old mum would feel about her boy growing up to be a pirate?" Rufus wondered out loud, ignoring the glare Arngrim shot him.

"Don't start!" warned the beserker.

"What?" asked Rufus, the picture of innocence.

"Let's all sit down and eat." Alicia interjected before either male could say anything further. "Dinner is just about ready."

"Sounds like a plan." Rufus smiled, pulling out a chair for his wife. She returned his smile, sitting down on the wooden seat. Rufus quickly sat down next to her, and Arngrim also seated himself at the table. Dallas hurried to help Lydia by placing bowls in front of her guests, the archer smiling gratefully at him as she spooned the meaty stew into the waiting bowls. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of chewing, soup being slurped, and spoons scraping the bottom of their bowls. It was a plesant, friendly atmosphere, full of lively talk and good humored teasing. For the first time in a long while, Dallas wore a genuine smile on his face, finding life wasn't so bad after all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He heard the chains rattle, his prisoner hurrying to stand as he entered the room. Loki bit back his laughter, a grin on his face as he noted the angry way Lenneth stared at him. She was really quite lovely when she was enraged, the cerulean of her eyes flashing with an angry heat. He was pleased to note that even with all her anger, all her rage, Lenneth kept her distance from him, not daring to attack him. She was quick to learn, needing only a taste of his harsh lessons to keep her from making any further moves against him. That surprised Loki, made him wonder if the Valkyrie's time with Lezard had rendered her docile.

He couldn't have guessed at the real reason for her compliance, Lenneth's fear for her unborn child making her hesitant to take any unnecessary risks. Lenneth narrowed her eyes at Loki, waiting for him to speak. She didn't have to wait long, he was far too pleased with himself, needing someone to boast too.

"Ah Lenneth...you're looking well under the circumstances." Loki smirked, noting the bruise blossoming on her cheek, the mark dark on her pale skin. "Could it be imprisonment agrees with you?" He laughed then, not waiting for her answer, hearing her let out a hissed out breath of air. Otherwise she was silent, just glaring at him. No matter. "Or perhaps it's the company...perhaps you find me a better companion than Lezard ever was?"

"If you've come merely to taunt me, save your breath." Lenneth said, her voice calm and not betraying the anger she felt. "I've no interest in what you have to say, nor can I stomach being in your presence for very long." A haughty look in her eyes as she told him this. "You are dismissed. Be gone from my sight."

"Oh no..." Loki laughed, shaking his head no. "You don't tell me what to do. Not here...you are not in control Lenneth. Haven't you realized that yet?!" He took a sudden step forward, reaching her side, seeing her back up with a wary look in her eyes. His smirk widened, Loki lifted his hand to touch the bruise on her face, seeing Lenneth flinch back from his hand.

"What do you want Loki?" She demanded with a snarl, staying out of reach of his hand.

"Why I merely wish to keep you informed on what is happening in the outside world!" Loki explained, ignoring the impertinent snort of laughter she let out. "There's going to be a war Lenneth. MY war...and it will be a magnificent thing, full of chaos and discord." He was giddy as he told her this, excited and proud of his accomplishment. "Even as we speak old Bolthorn prepares his armies, ready to rally them to the cause of young Vili."

"Vili?! Odin's brother? What's he got to do with any of this?" demanded Lenneth, unable to keep from showing her interest.

"Everything! He wants to succeed Odin on the throne." explained Loki. "He's far too easy to manipulate. Both he and Borr show the proper amount of righteous indignation at what has occurred. They are all too eager to hear what I have to say..."

"And that is what exactly?" asked Lenneth. "You can't possibly tell them the truth! That you would lead them to their deaths in your mad attempt to seize control of the throne. So what lies do you bring them? What vile words spills forth from your tongue, spurring them to war?"

"I merely capitalize on their fears." Loki grinned. "They are all too eager to believe Lezard will come after them. I let them believe your paramour is power hungry and mad, seeking to hunt down all remains of Odin's family, ready to destroy any and all threats to his throne." More excited laughter from him. "It is true enough, especially with you not around to convince Lezard otherwise."

"Do they know what you have done? Do they know you have kidnapped me?" She growled out the words, clenching her hands into helpless fists.

"Of course not..." Loki answered her. "I would be a fool to tell them. I risked a great deal in bringing you here...I won't have them thinking they can avoid their ultimate fate by returning you to Lezard."

"And what will you do if by chance Lezard loses?" Lenneth demanded. "Will you scamper and kiss the ass of Vili in an attempt to ingratiate yourself into his court?" Loki's eyes flashed with anger, his hand rising too strike her. Lenneth saw the move, and raised her arms, grabbing at his wrist before he could slap her across the face. His other hand moved, reaching to snag her free hand, and there they stood, each holding the other imprisoned in a steel grip.

"Be careful of the words you choose to say to me Lenneth!" Loki hissed, feeling her struggle to hold onto his wrist, even as she tried to pull her other hand free of his grip. "You may have free range to do and say what you want to Lezard, but not with me! I will be treated with the respect I deserve!"

"Then I will grant you the same accordance I would give a cockroach, and nothing more!" Lenneth shouted at him, digging her nails into his flesh.

"Arrogant bitch." snarled Loki, and with a burst of strength he was flinging her against the bed, hearing her hit the mattress with a satisfying thump. Lenneth let out a wordless shout of rage, but before she could sit up, Loki was on her, pinning down her arms as he straddled her hips. He glared down at her, even as she stared up at him defiantly.

"Get off of me!" ordered Lenneth, straining her arms as she began to thrash about, attempting to buck Loki off her body.

"You know Lenneth..." Her name was a heated hiss on his lips, Loki staring down at her with a smirk. "I could make things so much more unpleasant for you than they already are. I don't have to be NICE to you..."

"Oh is that what you've been doing?!" She demanded, hearing her chains clank as she squirmed about. "I somehow must have missed that part! Do illuminate me on this niceness you speak about!"

"You have a bed don't you?" He asked, settling his weight on top of her. "You have room to roam around...even somewhat warm clothing to keep Jotunheim's chill at bay...It may not be the amenities you have grown used to, but trust me when I say things could be far worse."

Lenneth had no answer for that, she merely glared, continuing to wiggle and writhe underneath him. He continued to watch her struggle, a funny look coming over his face. "You know Lenneth...you really are quite beautiful..."

"HA! Spare me your false compliments!" scoffed Lenneth.

"It's no lie..." He watched her eyes widened, seeing him leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I can almost understand why you have driven that fool Lezard mad with desire." She shivered as he laughed in her ear, Lenneth's movements becoming more frantic, more desperate as she thrashed about.

"Oooooh yes..." Loki taunted her, his voice a throaty purr, lips caressing the curve of her ear. "Harder Lenneth, harder! It does such interesting things to my body to feel you squirming beneath me!"

Lenneth went absolutely still, not even daring to breathe, feeling Loki's tongue lick the inside of her ear. He let out a moan, feigning disappointment at her lack of movement. "Can it be...?" He pulled back to look at her face, studying her eyes. "Have I finally found the key to your obedience?" He transferred his hold on her wrists, his large hand encircling both her slender wrists in a one handed grip. "Is that fear I see in your eyes?"

His hand was touching her face, Loki peering down curiously at her. "Do you finally realize the severity of the situation you find yourself in?" He had the nerve to touch her lips, fingers tracing the bottom curve of her mouth.

"Loki..." Lenneth surprised him with a demure smile, lips parting to whisper his name. And then without warning, she was capturing his finger between her lips, teeth biting down hard on the skin. Loki let out a shout of pain, pulling his hand back, feeling her teeth scrape along the flesh, spilling his blood onto her face.

"I will die before I let you touch me!" She said, spitting in his face, even as she resumed her struggles. Loki was still holding up his bleeding finger, shock in his eyes, his grip on her wrists weakening. With one last violent wrench on her arms, Lenneth broke free of his hold, and she pushed and shoved at his chest, bit by bit shoving him off her.

Loki broke free of the spell pain had on him, lips curled into an angry scowl, expression ugly as he glared at her. "Bloodthirsty battle maiden!! Lezard can have you!" He was dripping blood all over the place, rising to stand, slapping her hands away from him. Lenneth quickly sat up, wary of him, but her laughter was mocking.

"What's the matter Loki? Can't take a little pain with your pleasure?"

Ether glowed on his hand, Loki making a fist as he glared at her. The energy cast up shadows in the room, distorting the light, and still the ball of energy grew. Larger and more immense in size, crackling with power. Lenneth continued to infuriate him with her laugh, not backing down, not showing the slightest bit of fear.

"No..." The power began to die down, slowly being absorbed into his skin. "I don't know what your game is Lenneth...but I won't be tricked into killing my most valuable pawn...not yet at least." A wide flash of his teeth, but there was no humor to his grin. "You still have your uses to me."

"And just what exactly are those uses?" Lenneth asked, using the back of her sleeve to wipe away the remnants of his blood from her mouth.

"No, I don't think I'll tell you." He shook his head no, feeling the cuts in his finger begin to heal. "It'll give you something to do. Something to think about as you sit here and wonder what your ultimate part in my drama will be."

"I think I can guess." Lenneth said, smirking at him. "You are too scared to kill me. Not when there's still a chance Lezard could find out what you've done. As long as I am alive, you have a bargaining chip...a way to save your miserable life. Heh..." A shake of her head then, eyes full of cruel amusement. "It's a delaying tactic at best. Lezard WILL discover what you have done, and when he does..."

"Why so confidant Lenneth?" demanded Loki, placing his hand on his right hip. "Lezard isn't all knowing, he can't be!"

"And yet he had no problem defeating Odin and taking his power." retorted Lenneth. "He was able to acquire the knowledge to do that...you don't think it'll be child's play for him to discover your involvement in the developments that led to this war?"

"So sure are you...I wonder why..." He stared at her, suspicion in his eyes. "Could it be you know how he became a God...know just how he acquired such power and knowledge to defeat Odin?"

"I...I do not know." Her eyes looked away from him, a shifty expression on her face.

Loki let out a gasp, feeling his eyes widen with glee. "You do know!"

"I do not!" She retorted.

"You're lying!" Loki shouted, stepping forward to seize her by the shoulders. "Tell me what you know...tell me how Lezard learned to transcend his mortality!" He began shaking her, feeling Lenneth throw up her arms, shoving at his chest. "Tell me the secret to absorbing a God's power!"

"Do you really think I know all that?" She screamed into his face. "As if Lezard would share such a powerful secret with me!" She was bringing up her knee, slamming it hard between his legs. With a pain filled oof, Loki was releasing her, hands flying to his crotch to cup himself protectively. Lenneth took a few steps away from him, going as far as the chain would allow her, feeling it pull tight on her ankle. She stared longingly at the open door, wanting nothing more than to fling herself over it's threshold.

"Perhaps..." his voice came out a high pitch squeak, Loki frowning. "Perhaps..." He said, clearing his throat, forcing his voice to go deeper. "We are both over excited this day. I will take my leave of you for now..."

"Don't bother to come back." Lenneth snapped, glaring at him with all the hatred she could muster.

"Oh but I will be back...and next time..." Loki grinned. "Next time you will reveal to me all of Lezard's secrets." He was moving then, cautious as he passed by her, wary of any potential attacks. Lenneth watched him go, silent anger on her face, her fingers curling and uncurling into fists, just itching to attack him. But she made no move, waiting until he left her prison, shutting the door behind him.

It was when the sound of footsteps faded away that Lenneth allowed herself to give in to the emotions broiling forth in her. She screamed, a loud sob escaping her as she sunk down to the floor, holding her head in her hands. _Lezard._ She thought miserably, never having imagined she'd be praying for him to find her. _Please hurry and save me---save us!_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...

I know...another chapter where Lezard just couldn't be bothered to put in an appearance. He's too busy sulking about Lenneth!

Michelle

Kaelin, oh um...well maybe. Though if it does happen, it will probably happen off screen. I don't think I want to write a Dallas lemon...;-o

Alpha Huntress, ah yes...it couldn't have been good is right. Well see what happens. He just might bring back the warrior Gods. :D

Iris, yes...I'm sure you want him to die even more with each chapter!! XD

Amanthya, "giggles" Yes you squeezed me too hard! I think all the thoughts left my head! "chases after them." Oh, Rufus didn't want to reveal her royal status, cause he fears Dallas would slip into prim and proper mode, and never think to make a move on a princess. I think I stated something like that in an earlier chapter, but I forget which number...I dunno about the Alicia side of the story...I think I'm hitting a road block on what to do to keep it interesting...need to go off and think about it.

SorSorx3, well Rufus is half elf, so I think they would make a child that is a quarter elf. It might not even have the green hair and ears, but have the genes to pass on such features to future children. :)


	39. Chapter 39

It started with the creak of a floorboard, ancient wood making a protesting sound against tip toeing feet. Hushed voices were heard, little more than a murmur that intruded on Alicia's consciousness. The sound continued, bringing forth noise of a door opening, and a muffled male's laughter, followed by a heated hiss for silence. The demand came too late, intruding on the princess' sleep, her eyelids slowly opening.

Almost immediately, she squinted them close, a protest against the sun shining brightly in her face. Someone had left the curtains tied back for the night, allowing the sun to cast it's golden rays directly into the room, falling across the bed where Alicia lay with her husband. The look on her face must have been comical, for Rufus was laughing softly, sitting up to block the sunlight with his body.

Alicia ended up eye level with his bare chest, blinking her eyelids rapidly as she tried to adjust to the changes in the light. "Morning..." Rufus said in a husky whisper, a hint of that laughter to his tone.

"Morning." Alicia repeated, slowly raising back her head to peer up into his handsome face. He was smiling at her, eyes twinkling with amusement. "What's going on?" She asked as Rufus leaned in to kiss her, the half elf pausing with his lips hovering over hers. "Why is it so noisy so early?"

"Not so early." His lips brushed against hers with each word he spoke, Rufus smiling at her. "It's almost noon."

"Noon..." Alicia blinked, then squealed as Rufus pressed his lips more insistently against hers. "Noon!!" She exclaimed when he pulled back, consternation on her face. "We slept in again?!" She couldn't help but frown, not liking that they were making a habit of sleeping the morning away.

"Hey relax." Rufus said, reaching forward to run his hand through her golden tresses. The petting did little to calm her down, Alicia shaking her head no at his next words. "We're newlyweds. It's expected we'd spend most of the morning in bed."

"Maybe..." She said doubtfully, Rufus continuing to stroke her hair.

"Maybe? I know so." He grinned, his other hand dropping to her waist, fingers nudging at the blanket pooled around her hips. "When else are we supposed to sleep if we're up all night?" Before she could come up with a protest, he was tickling her side, coaxing giggles out of his wife. Soon his hand fell from her hair, touching her back for support, holding her steady as his fingers brushed against her, finger tips doing their best to make her wiggle and writhe as Alicia tried to escape his tickling.

Alicia grabbed onto Rufus' shoulders for support, half attempting to push him away as she fought to get her breath back, still squirming to avoid his hands. "But Rufus!" She said in between laughter, her body in constant movement. "We are guests at Lydia's house. We should get up when everyone else does!"

"Who says?!" demanded Rufus, more interested in the way her body moved than the words that she spoke.

"Well..." Alicia gasped around giggles, trying to think. "It's proper manners."

"To Hel with proper manners!" laughed Rufus, though his fingers began to cease their tickling motions. "In case you haven't noticed, wife dear, I am not a proper manners kind of guy!"

"Yes, so I've been told." Alicia grinned at him, and now it was Rufus' turn to frown.

"Who's been telling you that?"

"Oh...just people..." She said mysteriously, taking this opportunity to slip out of his arms. Alicia inched her way towards the edge of the bed, naked body easily sliding across the cotton sheets.

"People, what people?" Rufus asked, watching her with appreciative eyes as she stood and stretched, her arms raising above her head. "Was it Dallas?!"

"Hmm, maybe." She teased him with neither denying nor confirming what he wanted to know, walking over to the vanity. Alicia sat down on the stool, unmindful of her nudity as she reached for a hair brush. "But really Rufus...as long as we are guests, we should try to get up at the same time as everyone else. Listen to how hard they are trying to not wake us up!" She ran the brush through her hair, Rufus quiet for the moment as they both listened to the sound of hushed voices speaking.

"Not to mention it's really quite rude of me to leave Lydia to do all the cooking." Added the princess, watching her husband's reflection in the mirror. "Dallas is just learning, and we can hardly call what Arngrim makes edible!" Rufus was climbing out of bed, looking for a clean pair of pants out of his satchel. He found them, and hurriedly put them on, reaching for a shirt as well.

"You can make it up to her later." Rufus said, walking towards her. He set his shirt down on the vanity's table top, pausing to kiss her cheek, but his expression was absentminded as he cast about for his boots.

"You left them over there." Alicia said, pointing with her brush.

"Thanks." Rufus smiled, walking towards the discarded boots. He set himself down on the edge of the bed, pulling the leather on. "But really Alicia, you worry too much. It is our honeymoon, we should be allowed to spend it however we see fit. Even if we are delaying things to help out a friend." He added with a grumble, lacing up his boots.

"I know." Alicia said, once again brushing out her hair. "Just be patient a little longer. We'll see Dallas set off right, and say our good-byes to Arngrim and Lydia. And then..." She trailed off, but was smiling.

"And then..." Rufus' eyes met her in the mirror's reflection, a brilliant smile on the half elf's face. "It'll be just the two of us."

"Yes!" exclaimed Alicia happily, setting down the brush. She reached for the shirt he left by her, pulling it on. It made Rufus laugh to see her, seeing how it trailed down past her knees, and covered her hands.

"So what's on today's agenda?" Rufus asked, watching as Alicia approached him.

"Um...I believe Lydia wanted to take Dallas shopping again." Alicia said, sitting down on Rufus' lap. She had the brush in her hands, and she was reaching upwards to place it against his green mane.

"More shopping?" groaned Rufus, exaggerating his facial features as the brush glided through his hair.

"Well...you and Arngrim missed out on yesterday's excursion. And we really could use the extra hands to carry things for us." Alicia explained, leaning in to playfully kiss his lips.

"All right, all right, fine." Rufus sighed, giving his consent to the shopping trip. "Just as long as we can do something fun afterwards!"

"Fun?" She arched a golden brow at him, eyes twinkling with mischief. "Define fun?"

"You know, get some beers, look at a few boats..."

"Boats?" Alicia wrinkled her nose, pausing in brushing his hair.

"Yeah, for Arngrim." Rufus said enthusiastically. "He's looking to finance a new ship for his new lifestyle."

"And this is your idea of fun?" A disappointed Alicia asked. It was then she saw his lips twitching as he fought not to grin, and she smacked her hand against his chest. "OOOOOH!! Rufus!!" Annoyed with him, she leapt off his lap, stalking across the room to throw down the brush. Laughter followed her as Rufus got up, his long gait quickly catching up with her.

"Now Alicia..." He purred, wrapping his arms around from behind her. "You know my idea of fun is spending time with you."

"..." She said nothing at first, lips pressed tightly together as she refused to be swayed by his words.

"Especially like this." He added, kissing the curve of her ear. "Just you, me, and a bed. Or the floor. Or the couch. Or up against a wall."

She couldn't help herself, giving in to the giggles that threatened to take over at his words. "Rufus! You are insatiable!"

"So are you!" Rufus told her, spinning her around to face him. "You just don't know it yet."

She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Rufus?"

"Yes Alicia?"

"I love you." She said happily, the princess pressing herself against the half elf in a tight squeeze.

He laughed, returning the hug. "And I love you." He confirmed, bending slightly in his quest for her kiss. But before their lips could meet, something strange happened. "Alicia..." He gasped at her, the sound anything but pleasant. She blinked back her confusion, staring as he let go of her to back away.

"Rufus?" She took a step to follow him, bare feet silent on the floor. He was looking far too pale, and his face scrunched up in pain.

"Something's wrong." He said, lifting up a hand before his face. They both gasped together, seeing it turning translucent. One minute solid, the next see through, the effect traveling down his arm and onto his body.

"Rufus!" Alicia cried out, taking a hurried step towards him, arms stretched out as she tried to catch hold of him. But to her horror, she passed through him, crashing into the bed. "RUFUS!" She shouted louder this time, quickly spinning on her knees, reaching out pleadingly to him.

"Alicia, I...I..." Rufus let out a scream, his whole body translucent now. "I don't want to go!" In a blink of the eye, he was gone, only the shirt on her body and the rings on her finger to signal he had ever been there in the first place.

Alicia knelt there shell shocked for the moment, just staring at the spot her beloved husband had last been seen in. "Hey Rufus..." She said shakily, her breath coming too fast. "You can come out now..." She brought her hands forward, focusing on the spot she had seen him, concentrating on her soul materialization powers. Nothing happened, and she frowned. "It's not funny you know..." A hint of hysteria was to her voice, and she once again thrust out her hands, trying to exert her will, to force him to appear before her.

But nothing happened. With a sob, she brought her hands to her chest, slumping to the floor as she stared off to the front of her. "Rufus..." It was a soft whisper, followed by a heart breaking cry that echoed throughout the house and onto the streets. "RUFUS!!"

--

A new day had dawned on Asgard, and as usual it was the epitome of a perfect spring day. The sky was a liquid clear blue with nary a cloud in sight, and a balmy breeze blew, stirring up the trees and causing the flowers to release their sweet scents. It was the sort of day to leave one feeling calm, even lazy. And yet the atmosphere surrounding Asgard was anything but, Gods and einherjar rushing to and from the great halls, hurrying about as they prepared for war.

The iron smiths of Asgard were up at all hours of the night, their heavy anvils dropping to crash against stone slabs. Sparks were in constant flight, brought forth as they worked the precious metals to form armor and weapons worthy of the soldiers of Asgard. While the smithies burned brightly with the intense heat of the forge, warriors worked in the great halls, practicing their weapons of choice, again and again, until they perfected their deadly arts.

And through it all, Lezard wandered, stopping to watch approvingly at the controlled chaos around him. He was especially interested in the magic users, watching as skilled witches and powerful wizards performed their spells in controlled spaces, making sure they knew the offensive spells needed for combat. He stood before a large window over looking the courtyard, the explosions of magic being dispersed reflecting in the panes of his glasses. Lezard's face was expressionless, neither showing approval nor disapproval, his lips pursed together in a thin line as he watched the proceedings.

Chimes rang out behind him, the sound of a God teleporting into the corridor. "Report." Lezard barked out, not tearing his eyes away from the window.

"We have finished calling back our einherjar from their posts." Began Vor, the sound of papers rustling as she rifled through them. "All our accounted for, and are being prepped for battle."

"Good good." Lezard said. "What else."

"Lord Lezard..." Vor hesitated, a frown on her lovely face. "Are you sure it's wise to remove the forces that have been stationed in Muspelheim and Nifleheim? Those border patrols were the only thing keeping the fire people and Hel's undead minions from sneaking in to Asgard!"

"You know we need each and every available soldier for the upcoming battle with Jotunheim." Lezard retorted, at last turning to look at her.

"Yes it's true but..."

"But what?!" demanded Lezard impatiently.

"If we concentrate all our forces on Jotunheim, we may be leaving ourselves open to attack from the other realms!" Vor said, her voice terse as she tried explaining this to him yet again. "You must realize this!"

"I'll not have the other realms thinking they can take from me." hissed Lezard, purple eyes flashing with unrestrained emotion. He didn't say it out loud, but his private thoughts were that Asgard be damned so long as he got Lenneth back. They could always start over, find a new home, so long as they were together. But to voice such thoughts would cause mutiny among the Gods, so Lezard remained tightlipped.

"Jotunheim must be taught a lesson, made an example of." Continued Lezard, turning back to the gaze out the window.

"No one is arguing with you there." Murmured the Goddess with a sigh.

"Glad to hear it." Lezard retorted. "Now continue with your reports."

"Yes..." More rustling of her papers, Vor trying to find her place. "We've starting building up the defensive walls along the land that surrounds the rainbow bridge. The giants will have to bring down those walls to proceed further into Asgard. It is slow work, but the einherjar need time to rest and practice." Lezard merely nodded, and she continued. "We have watchers all along the rainbow bridge, positions hidden from sight, alert to any signs of intruders. Gjallarhorn will sound at the first sign of the giants. They will not sneak past our people."

"They better not." Lezard said, his tone ominous.

"I do worry that we are spreading our forces too thin." Vor said, eyes cautious as she watched him. "As it stands now, we barely have enough warriors left to form up the reserve troops, our soldiers are simply too limited in numbers without a Valkyrie to bring in more people." She sighed in frustration at his silence, taking it as refusal to appoint someone as Valkyrie.

"There's also the matter of our current strategy for war." Vor continued. "The best I've been able to come up with is one that calls for complete defensive maneuvers. Everything will fall apart if we cannot hold ground at the rainbow bridge." Another sigh from her, shaking her head no. "We are not prepared for a long siege should our forces be forced to retreat inward. We do not have the time nor resources for a drawn out war."

"Then we will strike quick and fast." Advised Lezard.

"Tyr could do it." She knew the look in her eyes was crafty, Vor watching Lezard carefully. "He has a keen mind for military maneuvers, he would be able to make do with the resources at hand to mount an impressive attack. Please Lord Lezard...at least allow me to consult with him!" Her voice was almost pleading, Vor quick to point out that it would cost nothing for Lezard to at least allow her to talk with Tyr.

"And how can we be sure he will not guide us wrong?" demanded Lezard, turning to look at her. "Hmm?" An arched eyebrow as he studied her, asking, "He could see this as a chance for revenge against me."

"He would not jeopardize Asgard for the sake of one person!" protested Vor. "However...how about adding to the stakes. Put him out on the field, right in the midst of battle. In order to ensure his survival, he will have to make sure the troops perform to the best of their abilities."

"Hmm, yes..." She could see the thought amused Lezard, the man actually quirking a half smile at her. "That is an excellent idea. Go Vor. Go and get Tyr ready for battle. Give him our finest armor and sword. And tell him this, should he be successful I may even consider restoring him to Godhood."

"My Lord!" breathed out Vor, amazed by his generosity. "I will...at once!" She turned to leave, but a word from Lezard stopped her.

"Vor...has Loki returned yet?"

"No, my Lord." Vor said with a frown. "He has yet to return from the task you appointed him."

"I see." Lezard said, turning his back on her dismissively. He waited until he heard the chimes of her teleportation ring out, and with a sigh, leaned forward against the window, his brow pressing against the glass pane. He felt disheartened by the lack of news on Lenneth's whereabouts, impatience curling his nerves into tense strings. He wanted nothing more than to send a party to rescue her, and yet without a location he would be casting aimlessly about in the dark.

Unbeknownst to Lezard, someone else was skulking about in the shadows, putting forth tireless effort to tie together Lenneth's disappearance with that of another's suspicious behavior. Forseti, God of Peace, Truth, and Justice paused before the entrance to the rainbow bridge, the sounds of voices a distant buzz in his ear. Einherjar, men and women both, labored to complete the wall they were constructing around the base of the bridge. Their conversation was good humored, but nervous, harried task masters bellowing at the laborers to cease their gossip and concentrate on the task at hand.

Forseti paid them little mind, walking along the perimeter of the wall, trying to pick up the fading after signatures of dispersed ether. There was much to be found, Frei and Kvasir had freely discharge the divine energy, and even now, days after the attack and subsequent kidnapping of Lenneth, Forseti could still taste the ether on his tongue.

There was also an even fainter trail of ether, almost hidden completely by Frei and Kvasir's power charges. But the foul taste of the Trickster God's power was unmistakable to the God, Forseti allowing a grim smile to cross his face. Loki had been here, apparently hoping to cloak his teleportation here at the place where battle had occurred recently. The power trail led Forseti to the base of the bridge, and there the trail grew cold, fading away. It seemed Loki had decided to walk to wherever his destination was, a fact that was all to suspicious to Forseti.

With one last look at the working einherjar, Forseti adjusted his cloak, pulling his hood up over his head. The material cast his face in shadows, leaving his identity in doubt. With a sigh, Forseti began to move, walking those first few steps onto the bridge. He was determined to track Loki, and he only prayed that this wouldn't prove a futile waste of time.

--

To Be Continued.

Hi gang, long time no update. "sheepish look." I had to pause and take this time to think things over. The truth of the matter was I didn't do a good job of balancing the two sides of the story in terms of pacing. Alicia and Rufus had pretty much come to the end of their story unless you all wanted to read boring everyday stuff. I mean I had a significant event for them in the epilogue, but other than that, there wasn't much to do.

But, with the help of 100 Series who shot some ideas at me, until one stuck enough for me to like, I finally worked out a new plan for them. :) I can't say what she told me yet, cause it hasn't happened in the fic. But I want to give her credit for helping me after listening to me rant about it. So super duper hugs to her!

I fear for a while the chapters may be shorter than usual, until I can get to a certain merger of plot points. "sighs" The war thing is hard for me to wrote about. You don't know how long I struggle with the Lezard and Vor scene. It took me about three days to get the darn thing finished!! Alicia and Rufus got done in just a few hours!

Wow, the site has been through some changes since last I updated. No more line breaks between scenes. I miss them. Anyway, enough babbling from me, on to the reviews!

--Michelle

Cupcake Ninja, no need to be sad anymore, it's a new chapter!! "wants one of your cookies."

Luther Lansfeld, welcome! I'm glad you enjoying what I have written so far. Hope you'll stick around for more.

Enkida, Yes Rufus is a ghost/einherjar just like in the game in this story. With Hrist and Silmeria's sacrifice, everyone returned to what they were before they got killed by Lezard. Brahms was only mortal in Lezard's world tree, so he's back to being a vampire in the "real" world. Arngrim is also an einherjar. -

Kaelin, maybe! Man that would be crazy if all this was just an elaborate plot to get into Frei's pants. XD

Amanthya, oooh thank you for the make up review. :D Fanfically stupid, I like that! Aw, you hate Lezard? :( At least you hate Loki more! :)

Alpha Huntress, yes I love seeing Lenneth give her captors a hard time too! :D And she's extra tough now cause she has a baby to protect! And you're right about Lezard possibly having to make up with certain people to get her back!

Iris, yes he must! And he will! Eventually!


	40. Chapter 40

Alicia's screams brought them running, Dallas hot on the heels of Lydia as they made their way through the house's rear corridor. Alicia's voice sounded again, and behind the cries of her voice Dallas could hear something else, faint sobbing. Even as they ran, Dallas urged his feet to move faster, time seeming to slow as they drew closer to the spare bedroom Lydia had appointed to the princess and her husband.

Naturally the door was locked, Lydia's hand rattling the knob as she tried to open the door. "Stand aside!" Dallas boldly ordered, his remaining hand lifting up, a fireball dancing on his fingertips. Lydia gave him a look, the blonde archer shaking her head no, even as she reached into her pants pocket. Impatiently Dallas watched, seeing a bronze key ring removed from her pocket.

A quick fumble through the selection of keys, Lydia finding the one needed to open the door. Dallas allowed his fire spell to disperse, smoke scenting his fingers as the door opened. The two cautiously peered inside, seeing Alicia clad in an overly large shirt, kneeling on the floor. She was hunched over, her hair falling forward to cover her face, hiding her expression from them. But they could hear her crying, the sobbing louder now.

"Alicia..." Lydia said, leaving the key ring to hang from the door's lock. Alicia let out a gasp, and looked up through the golden haze of her hair, streaks of tears on her cheeks. Lydia made a soft sound, walking towards the girl, sympathy on her face.

Dallas tore his eyes away from Alicia, casting a quick glance around the room. No sign of Rufus, confirming Dallas' fears. "He's gone, isn't he?" Dallas said, his voice loud in the room, intruding on the soft murmurs of solace Lydia was attempting to offer the sobbing girl.

"Dallas!" Lydia hissed, her fingers smoothing back Alicia's hair, trying to give it some semblance of order. Her look was reproachful, even as Alicia hiccuped and nodded her head.

"How did it happen?" Dallas asked, voice lower, the mage moving to kneel before the two ladies.

Alicia didn't question his lack of surprise, the hysterical girl eager to recount her story. "One moment we were holding each other...happy...laughing." Her voice wavered on each word, but she managed to get them out. "The next...it was strange. He stepped away from me, made a sound like I had never heard before. He...started to fade like a ghost...I could see through him!!

"Go on." Urged Dallas, sharing a knowing look with Lydia over Alicia's head.

"I tried to touch him, to hold onto him but I passed through him like he was air." Her blue eyes were brimming with tears once more, the princess finding the retelling painful. "He said something, said he didn't want to go...and then he was gone! GONE!!" Dallas opened his mouth to speak, but Alicia continued, staring through him. "I tried to use materialization to bring him back, but I couldn't sense anything, couldn't find a speck of his soul to get a focus on. It's like he...he ceased to exist!"

"Lydia..." Alicia turned to peer at the blonde woman, taking comfort from the arms around her. "What am I going to do without him?"

"Calm down." Advised Lydia.

"How can I be calm? Rufus is gone!" Alicia exclaimed, hysteria back in her voice. "After everything we went through to be together, how can it end this way?" She suddenly let out a high pitched wail, burying her face against Lydia's bosom, shoulders shaking as she sobbed. "It's not fair! It's not fair!" Over and over she repeated the phrase, Lydia looking helplessly at Dallas.

"Alicia..." Her pain was near unbearable, Dallas cringing back from the rawness of it in her voice. He had always thought he'd be elated to have Rufus out of the picture, never having thought to the pain it would cause Alicia. Seeing her now like this, he realized how selfish he had been, and it left him feeling ashamed.

"It's not fair!"

"Alicia listen to me..." She ignored him, the princess continuing to wail against the archer's chest. Dallas sighed, and reached for her shoulder, hauling her back, seeing the tears dripping down her face. "LISTEN!!" He said it more urgently, shaking her in attempt to jar her out of this moment of self crisis. "Rufus is not the only one missing. Arngrim is too. Do you understand?"

"Arngrim?" repeated Alicia dully, causing Dallas to realize the princess had been too caught up in her own distraught to even notice Arngrim's absence from the room.

"Yes, Arngrim!" nodded Dallas, still holding onto her shoulder, forcing her to stay focused on him. "We were in the kitchen, talking and eating, when he suddenly just vanished. He didn't get up and leave the room, he just faded away, much like your husband did."

"Arngrim is gone too?" Alicia said, her fears and sadness making her slow witted for the moment. Dallas nodded, watching an array of emotions cross Alicia's face. "Why? Why is this happening?!"

"They are einherjar are they not?" Lydia spoke up, and Alicia turned to peer at the archer. At the princess' nod, the blonde continued. "What's more, they have not been released from their status...for all intents and purpose they still exist to serve Asgard, serve the Gods."

"What are you saying?" Dallas wanted to know, seeing hope and understanding blossoming in Alicia's eyes.

"They've been called back." Breathed out Alicia, her tears drying up as this realization dawned on her. "Back to Asgard, back to Valhalla."

"Yes." Lydia nodded. "The Gods have the power to call back all einherjar not bound to a Valkyrie. They have little use for it in times of peace, but should there be a war..."

"You think Rufus and Arngrim have been called back because the Gods need soldiers?" demanded Dallas, knowing his face must show the shock he felt at hearing the news.

Lydia nodded, and Alicia spoke. "They could very well be preparing to fight against Lezard...or even go after the elves in an attempt to take the Forest of Spirits for their own. The Gods are always warring against someone or other...and without a Valkyrie they'd need every soldier they could get."

Dallas sighed. "Wonderful. We now think we know what is the reason behind our two comrade's disappearance. And it is almost as bad as what we had originally feared happened to them."

"No..." Alicia shook her head, not quite managing a smile. "It's better this way. Don't you see Dallas? It means Rufus is still out there somewhere, alive and well. Arngrim too!" She hastily added the beserker's name, not wanting to forget about the warrior.

"Yes...but...what now?" Dallas wanted to know. "What do we do with this information?"

"Why it's simple Dallas." Alicia told him, shaking his hand off her shoulder, and rising to stand. "We go get them back." Dallas eyes' widened in shock, and he looked at Lydia who was nodding in approval.

"You're kidding." He said weakly, seeing the determination on Alicia's face.

"No, not at all." Alicia walked over to where her sword lie, bending to pick the weapon up. "I'd face anything and anyone to get Rufus and Arngrim back where they belong." She began doing a few practice feints in the air, battling with an invisible opponent.

"But...how we will get there?" Dallas asked, his practical voice intruding on her private thoughts. "No human can reach Asgard, not until we die." A lame attempt at laughter then, trying to joke it off. "You don't intend that we...die to save our friends..." Alicia paused to stare at him, her face grave and serious.

"I'm not asking you to." Alicia said, sword now at her side, limp in her hand. "But if that is what is needed of ME to do..."

"No princess! You can't be serious!" Dallas exclaimed, leaping to his feet. He rushed towards her, panic in his eyes. "I will not allow you to kill yourself!" His good hand

grabbed at her shoulder, Alicia looking away from him.

"I'm not going to kill myself..."

"Good!" Dallas breathed out a sigh, relieved.

"Yet." Alicia said, her words chilling him to the bone. "However, options are limited on how to get my husband back. And we don't have anymore ghoul powder to use to sneak through Bifrost."

Dallas let go of her, taking a step back. "I could prepare the potion...though it'll take months..."

"I am not yet prepared to wait months to reunite with my husband." Alicia told him. "No...I think it's time I visit an old friend to see what advice he can give me."

"Friend what friend?!" asked Dallas, confused.

"You mean to visit the vampire, don't you?" Lydia asked, expression serious.

"Vampire?! Oh no..." Dallas' eyes widened in realization. "Not him, not..."

"Brahms" Alicia said simply.

"The Undead King..." Lydia smiled, remembering the ally that had joined their party just before her release. "If anyone will know of another route to take to Asgard it will be him."

"Yes." Nodded Alicia.

"And just how do you intend to find him?" demanded Dallas. "Do you expect to fight through legions of vampires to reach him?"

"If I have too." Alicia replied, blue eyes showing her determination.

"You'll not do it alone." Lydia said, taking Alicia's hand. "I will accompany you. My arrows will be yours to command."

"Thank you Lydia. But you need not do this." Protested Alicia, even as Lydia squeezed her hand in promise.

"I know." She smiled. "I give my help freely. It is my desire to see you reunited with your love and your friend."

"This is madness, you know that don't you?" Dallas muttered, looking back and forth between the two blonde's faces. They merely stared at him, not wavering in their intent. It made him sigh, and shrug his shoulders, before adding his hand on top of theirs. "But I'll come along too. Heavens only know what trouble you two may get into on your own, and my magic may make a difference in a few fights."

"Thank you Dallas." Alicia smiled at him, and he found himself fighting to remain stoic, not wanting to smile back. "You will be a great help."

"Right." He said gruffly, feeling embarrassed. He pulled back his hand, and stepped away from the two women. "Well, I think the first thing we need to do is get ready for a long journey. Start packing supplies, getting weapons ready that sort of thing."

"Right." Nodded Lydia. "I'll help you. We need to pack well for this trip."

"What can I do to help?" Alicia asked, wringing her hands together in nervous excitement. She took a step to follow them out the door, seeming to forget her half dressed state.

"Just get dressed." Lydia said with a kind smile. "Afterwards you can help me gather up the medicinal herbs."

"Okay." Alicia said, nodding her head in agreement. She was still holding her hands together, almost as though clasped in prayer, when Dallas closed the door.

--

He had been screaming when he arrived in Valhalla, Rufus voice echoing throughout the cavernous room he found himself in. People, both Gods and einherjar alike had turned to peer at him in amusement, a hint of crimson coming to his cheeks as the half elf realized he was the only one who had reacted in that manner.

"Sorry." He muttered sheepishly, uncomfortable with the stares. "Took me by surprise."

The looks lingered for a few minutes more, Rufus inching through the crowd, trying to lose himself amongst the people. Even if he hadn't screamed, he would still have felt self conscious, feeling that with his green hair he stuck out like a sore thumb. It was more than just his hair color though, Rufus realized, grateful for it's length which helped to hide his ears. The heavy beads he wove into his mane kept the green strands in place over his ears, hiding their length and general pointedness.

The fact that he was shirtless didn't seem to matter to these people, indeed there was many a bare chested warrior wandering about, with only a few strips of leather in place to hold onto their weapons. Swords, spears, axes, bows, they ran the gambit in a variety of weapons, the einherjar arming themselves to the teeth, making Rufus woefully aware of his lack of bow and arrow. He felt defenseless, and he hoped it didn't show in the way he moved, Rufus looking for a place to settle, wanting to sit back and assess his situation.

He pulled up against a statue of an armored female, a stone carving representing a Valkyrie, her face stern, lips open in a silent battle cry. She watched over the proceedings, Rufus leaning against the pedestal she rested on, hiding in her shadow. He knew where he was, there was no mistaking the room, knowing no mortal hands capable of crafting a building that was so immense in size. Never mind the grand state of it's furnishings, the gold crafted into the walls, and the polished silver embellishments that gleamed.

If the wealth and size weren't dead give aways, Rufus would have known he was in Asgard, known he was in the hall of Valhalla by the fact that he had been here before. It seemed like a lifetime had happened since last he was here, running through the corridors, fighting both God and einherjar, even a dragon or two. There had been no time to admire the lavish surroundings, no time to be awestruck, he had been focused on the task at hand.

How he and Alicia had wandered through these very corridors, this very room, trying to locate the Dragon Orb and Brahms. Valhalla could almost be compared to an endless maze of rooms, it had taken several days for them to get through it all. How ironic for Rufus to find himself here again, when he had hoped to never set eyes on the beauty of the shining realm again.

With a sigh, he tore himself away from his private musings, watching the people around him. The einherjar outnumbered the Gods, indeed there was only one or two over seeing these soldiers. They were stationed by a table in front of open doors, and from this vantage point Rufus could make out the weapons the room held. A line of the warriors wove it's way through the room, the einherjar without weapons patiently waiting their turn to get their arms assigned to them.

The others were milling about, talking in terse, low tones, or practicing with each other, a last minute attempt to hone their skills. Rufus frowned, wondering what was going on, wondering why so many einherjar were gathered here. He could come up with only one answer, and that was a war was eminent.

With a shake of his head, beads clacking together, Rufus took a step backwards, intent on fleeing the room. If need be, he'd steal a weapon, and sneak his way to Bifrost. He'd fight any and all opponents, desperate to reach Midgard, and reunite with Alicia. He took another step back, and bumped into a broad chest, freezing instantly.

"Hey." A gruff voice said, hand landing on his shoulder.

Rufus' eyes widened slightly, and he turned, trying to keep his wildly beating heart from leaping out his chest. He didn't recognize the man who had snuck up on him, and he openly stared at the red haired human, whose face and chest wore many scars from his time on the battlefield.

"What are you doing skulking about without a weapon?" The man demanded, frowning at Rufus.

"Uh..." Rufus winced, hating how he stumbled over his words. "I was just about to go get one..." It ended with a question mark, Rufus smiling lamely at the man.

"Really?" demanded the redhead. "Sure you weren't planning to run away?" He glowered at Rufus, his hand tightening on the half elf's arm. "I hate deserters...think they're the worse kind of scum to be found during times of war."

"Really, I'm not a deserter." Protested Rufus, wishing the man wasn't holding onto his arm so tightly. "I...I'm just..."

"Just what?" demanded the warrior suspiciously.

"Richtor!" A voice suddenly called out, jerking both Rufus and the warrior's attention to the side. Rufus' eyes widened in recognition at the very welcome, and familiar sight of a tall, musclebound warrior in light blue leather. "I'm so glad I found you."

"Ar..." But the warrior was cutting him off, preventing him from saying his name. "Richtor..." The man said with an intense glance at Rufus, causing the half elf to realize it was he who he referred to with that name.

"You know him?" demanded the redhead, not relaxing his hold on Rufus.

"Oh yes, it's my best buddy Richtor." A wide grin there, the warrior in blue slapping Rufus hard across the back. "Been looking everywhere for him since arriving here in Valhalla. Wouldn't trust anyone else to watch my back."

"I see. Well, then...Richtor...I'll let you off with a warning this time. But...I will be watching you. Do not disappoint." At last Rufus was free, and the hand on his back guided him to do a half bow to the redhead.

"We won't, Lord Tyr."

Rufus waited until the warrior had dragged him away from the man identified as Tyr. "Richtor?!" He hissed in a low whisper, casting a nervous look over his shoulder.

"Hey relax...You don't think your name is well known among the Asagradians that if I called you by your true name, they wouldn't put two and two together? Especially with that green hair of yours?"

"Oh...right..." Rufus sighed, then smiled. "It's good to see you Arngrim."

"Yeah, good to see you too." Arngrim grinned. "Hell of a ride getting here though."

"Yeah." Agreed Rufus with a sigh. "But why are we here? What's going on? And why was Lord Tyr a mortal?!"

"I found some things out." Arngrim said, weaving them through the crowd. "Lezard is in charge of this party we've been invited too."

"Lezard?"! Rufus whispered, his voice a horrified hiss. "He's here?"

"Yeah." Arngrim nodded, making a disgusted face. "Seems the little twerp has declared himself King of the Gods."

"Great."

"What's more, he's declared war on the remaining Gods who have decided to oppose him. That's where we come in." continued Arngrim. "All the einherjar have been summoned back to Valhalla to prepare for the war..."

"If he thinks I am going to fight for him, he's got another thing coming." Rufus groused, clenching his hands into fists.

"Relax." Arngrim advised him. "I don't intend to lift my sword for his cause either. However...we got to pretend."

"Pretend?"

Arngrim laughed at the confused look on Rufus' face. "That's right. Only until we can get away. Lezard doesn't even know we're alive, let alone here. We just need to bide our time, and try to get back to Midgard. And to do that...we need weapons." Arngrim guided Rufus to join the line leading to the weapons cache.

"Right." Rufus nodded, having noted Arngrim already had a large sword strapped to his back. He wanted to ask Arngrim what the plan was to escape, but standing this close to the other warriors, he dare not ask. Instead he stood next to Arngrim, watching as the warrior easily made conversation with the men and women around them. Arngrim was a wonder to behold, quickly ferreting out new information about the upcoming war.

Being put on the battlefield sounded like it would work to their advantage, the fighting set to take place right before the rainbow bridge which led to Bifrost. Rufus shared a private smile with Arngrim, wondering how much luckier they could get when suddenly a loud ringing shook the hall. All conversation ceased to a dull murmur, einherjar looking around, startled as the ringing happened again.

"Gjallarhorn." Arngrim said knowledgeably.

"Heimdall's horn?" Rufus shouted to be heard over the ringing, fighting not to clamp his hands over his ears.

"Yes." Arngrim nodded.

"What's this mean?" Rufus wanted to know, seeing the deadly serious look in Arngrim's eyes.

"It means, my friend, war has begun."

--

To Be Continued

I like most of this chapter, but they are some parts that make me go blah. A small time skip will be occurring next chapter, since I don't want to drag out the story with a long involved tale of how Alicia and her party got to Brahms' castle.

--Michelle

Kaelin!! "gets pounced." Oooof! Ah yes an update at long last. XD And look, some Dallas in this chapter!

Iris, ha ha, well Lezard and Lenneth don't dominate this chapter. Though I can't promise they won't for future chapters! Now where's my special orichalum statues?! :D

Amanthya, uh..."guilty look" Well it's not just Rufus. Does that make you feel better? At least you didn't have long to wait to find out what happened! And hey! No smacking! You might injure me and I won't be able to type! ;-p Good insight into Loki and Lezard. Yes, cheer on Foreseti!! He must find her! And fast! Keeps mum about the baby reaction.

100 Series, yep I'm gonna do it! Just gotta get there..."fights an uphill battle to do it." Hope Dallas didn't disappoint this chapter..."worried now."


	41. Chapter 41

The fire crackled, flames leaping up high, trying to escape the confines of the rock pit that surrounded it. Lydia huddled close to the fire, keeping a careful watch on it, occasionally adding another log to the pile being consumed. The remains of their dinner sat besides her on a pile of leaves, the female archer deftly cutting apart the bits of chicken, intending to store the remainders of it in her pack. Food had been scarce since coming to this land, the three friends finding little in the way of hunting.

Across from the fire, Dallas knelt, using the dimming light of the sun to study the crudely drawn map spread across his knees. His tongue stuck out the corner of his mouth, intense concentration showing on his face. Several feet away, Alicia stood, her back to the fire. Her long blonde hair streamed out behind her, stirred up by the chill breeze that seemed to follow them wherever they set foot on this island. Aside from folding her arms across her chest, the princess gave no sign of being disturbed the cold air, keeping her attention focused on the empty clearing before her.

Lydia snuck a taste of cold chicken, chewing carefully as she thought back on the past few days. It had taken them several days of hard travel to make it this far, spending much on carriages, riding their fine horses to their limit. It was a harsh pace, one Alicia had insisted on, determined to reach Lassan before the week was out. Once there they had chartered a ship, using what was left of their gold to hire a guide willing to bring them to one of the many unnamed islands that bordered the mainland. No amount of oth had been enough to get their guide to agree to remain on the island past sundown. Indeed the man had been most eager to leave behind what he considered to be a cursed place.

Lydia could not blame him. This island after all was said to be inhabited by all manners of undead, not the least of which was the vampires who fed off the blood of mortals. That knowledge, along with the information Dallas recalled from his books, all seemed to point out that this island was where the King of the Undead made his home. Using a crude map Dallas had reconstructed from his memory, he charted out the details of where the fabled vampire castle was said to lay.

Alicia had taken him at his word, and had spent the better part of the hour staring at that one spot, awaiting the moment when the sun would finally disappear. Lydia cast her eyes up at the sky, seeing the sun hung low in the sky, finally beginning it's descent for the night. The moon was already out, just a sliver of it, hinting at how dark the night would be.

Somewhere, a lone owl hooted out it's song, a sorrowful sound that broke the quietness of their camp. Dallas proved to be easily startled, his thin frame jerking spastically, almost tipping the map into the fire pit. He swore up a storm, voice soft as he cursed, causing Lydia to smile at him. She saw a hint of blush to his cheeks, the mage embarrassed by his display of tantrum.

"Are you sure we're in the right spot?" She asked, hoping to fill up the silence with conversation.

"No..." Dallas sighed. "I could be wrong. It could be any one of the islands that are off the coast of Lassan. I wish I had access to the library at Dipan to be certain. But..."

But that would have taken days to reach, delaying their missions even more, realized Lydia. She cast another glance at Alicia's back, seeing the princess standing frozen in place, just waiting.

"At least Alicia has faith in your memory." Lydia offered, not wanting to think what it would cost the princess should that faith prove wrong.

"I wish I could say the same." Dallas said glumly, beginning to roll up the map. "I've studied the undead extensively...learned as much as I could about them in order to prepare the ghoul powder...but..."

"But?" She prodded when he fell silent, Lydia listening attentively to Dallas.

"But it's all been in books, speculation by others." He was clearly frustrated. "The only undead I've seen up close are the ones I created with Walther and Gyne. And those are tame compared to what we've faced so far on this island."

"Indeed." The archer agreed, her bow kept close to her side, in reach should one of the monsters choose to launch a surprise attack on their camp site. It had been tough battling their way to this point, knowing the sun kept away the worst of the beasts.

"What's more...are we really to believe there is such a thing as a castle that disappears during the day, but returns at night?" Dallas made a scoffing sound, though he kept his voice low to avoid being overheard by Alicia.

"There are stranger things yet to be found in this world." Murmured Lydia in response, packing away the last of the chicken. She wiped her hands on her pants, drying them off.

"I suppose so." Dallas sighed, staring morosely at the firelight. They fell into companionable silence, counting out the minutes in their heads as the sun sunk deeper and deeper in the sky. At long last it disappeared over the mountain range, the sky turning twilight as it lit up with several stars.

"Listen..." Lydia said, straining her ears to hear something beyond the silence that had fallen on the forest.

"Do you hear something?" Dallas asked.

"No. And that's strange." Lydia frowned, wondering what the cause of it was. Not even crickets chirped, and the night birds' song had ceased. She stood up, gripping her bow securely, already notching an arrow into place. Seeing her movement, Dallas also rose, a fireball appearing in his hand, the man casting a nervous glance around.

"Alicia." Hissed Lydia, but the girl was not moving, still watching the clearing.

"It's here." The princess said calmly, and it was then that they heard it. A great heavy groaning, a sound almost indescribable as the very air itself twisted in place. Lydia squinted, holding back a shout of surprise as she believed her eyes to play tricks on her. The open space in the forest's clearing seemed to be twisting, distorting in a vacuum that caused the area to blur.

Lydia was forced to close her eyes, to look away, and that is when she heard a heavy popping sound. Blinking rapidly she opened her eyes, hearing Dallas swear softly to the Gods. A great stone castle stood erected in the clearing, where a moment ago there had been nothing at all.

"It seems your information was correct." Lydia said, when she found her voice was capable of speech.

"Ye...yes..." agreed Dallas, closing his mouth in an attempt to hide his slack jawed surprise. "Now what?"

"Now we fight." Alicia said, at last drawing her sword. As though the sound of her sword sliding free of it's leather sheathe was what the castle denizens had been waiting for, the draw bridge fell open. It slammed into the ground with a heavy thud, kicking up clouds of dirt and dust. It's entrance beckoned like the maw of some huge monster, dark and foreboding, with a portcullis for it's teeth.

Dallas paused only long enough to sling his pack over his shoulder, and then he was at Alicia's side, casting his fireball into the darkness. Lydia joined them, standing on the other side of Alicia, her arrows trained onto the entrance of the castle. They waited, heart beats thudding faster with adrenaline. And slowly they heard the screams, the blood thirsty cries of the dwellers within the castle.

A glance at Alicia's face revealed the princess smiling grimly, sword not wavering in her steady grip. "This is it. This is our welcome!" She shouted to be heard over the cries, and as the first vampires appeared within the light of their campfire, Lydia's bow sang. With a satisfying thunk it slammed into the vampire's chest, scoring a direct hit into it's heart.

"Come on!" Alicia said, and she was moving, not waiting to see if she was followed. Dallas and Lydia hastened after her, watching as the princess leapt into the fray of battle, her sword downing a vampire. She was poetry in motion, hacking away with her blade, lopping off heads and limbs, left and right. She fought like a woman possessed, determined to let nothing or no one keep her from her husband a moment longer.

--

It had taken Forseti several days of traveling on foot, several days of misdirection and wrong turns to reach this point. He had visited other realms, wrongfully guided to their borders, led astray by ether trails and falsified tracks meant to confuse and deceive any who dared to follow them. He had paused in those other realms, asking about for any sign of Loki, investigating deeply to make sure the Trickster God had not visited these realms. Alfheim and Muspelheim had seen neither hide nor hair of the God, all leads proving dead ends and leaving Forseti frustrated.

He was ready to turn back, and try a new tactic. To wait for Loki's return to Asgard, and follow him like a shadow. It was only by pure chance that Forseti's wandering brought him close to Jotunheim, the God keeping his cloak in place as he wandered the realm of the ice giants. There were no tracks to be followed, the snow simply covered them all, and yet...his sensitive nose scented ether on the wind, faintly, oh so faintly as to be imagined.

Forseti followed that trail of ether, not expecting to be led anywhere of importance. He was wrong, taken aback to realize Loki's trail led to Utgard, the prosperous stronghold city of Jotunheim. He dare not attempt to enter it, and so he lurked on the outskirts of it's outer walls, watching, waiting. He knew this alone was not enough incriminating evidence to bring back to Lezard. After all, the King had bade Loki to infiltrate the enemy in an attempt to find Lenneth. Loki had a right to be here, and Forseti needed more proof of wrong doing.

The proof practically fell into his lap one day, when the sun was high in the sky, glinting off the shining white mountains of ice. From his hiding spot behind a crop of frost trees, Forseti saw Loki exit the city. The God wasn't overly cautious, steps unconcerned as he walked through the thick piles of snow. Forseti hurried to follow him, making as little sound as he dared. Loki led him through the mountains, deeper and deeper through the dangerous ice cliffs, wind howling and buffeting the two men about. Till at last he came upon what appeared to be a cave situated in the middle of nowhere.

Loki waved his hands over the wall, and disappeared inside, Forseti hurried closer, eyes picking out details that the distance sought to hide. His power was truth, allowing him to see what illusion sought to conceal. And what he saw had him frowning, seeing a a small cabin carved of ice, a windowless prison with just a door to mar it's otherwise seamless walls.

He paused away from the door, hiding around the corner, lying in wait. Eventually Loki emerged, using his power to seal the door shut behind him. With a cautious

glance around him, Loki hurried back to the mountains, Forseti holding his breath as he waited for the Trickster God to be long out of sight. Only when he was sure he was gone, did he risk approaching the door. His hands formed fists, knocking against the ice, seeking a way to open the door.

Forseti was forced to use his power, offering a small prayer in the hopes that Loki was far enough away to not sense his use of power. The door let out a soft hum,

swinging open and Forseti slipped inside.

--

Their footsteps sounded loud on the marble, echoing throughout the rooms as they ran. Alicia led the way, her blade eager for undead blood as she fought her way through the castle's interior. Dallas and Lydia were close behind her, the mage's voice ringing out as he chanted spell after spell, at one point summoning a Frigid Damsel to help him do battle. Lydia kept up a torrent or arrows, raining down destruction on the fiends that dare impede their progress.

"Let's go." Alicia ordered when their latest batch of foes fell to the combined might of the trio.

"A moment please." Dallas begged, panting heavily from all the running they were doing. Alicia nodded, though she knew her impatience had to show on her face, eyes watching as the mage dug through his pack for healing potion to restore some of his vitality. She noticed Lydia breathing a sigh of relief, the pretty archer taking the chance to lean against the wall and rest a moment.

"I'm going to scout ahead." Alicia decided, unable to remain still. She took a dead torch off the wall, pausing to let it's tip soak up the flames of one of the corpses Dallas had set on fire with his magic. The torch flared to life, she could feel the heat on her face from it.

"Are you sure it's wise to separate?" Lydia asked, brow furrowed. "If you just wait a moment we'll come with you."

"No take this chance to rest." Alicia advised, already moving down one of the halls turns. Though she was in a hurry, she was cautious, torch in one hand, sword in another. She walked down the hall, the others disappearing from sight as she turned a corner, casting her eyes about the length of hall. Even with the torch it was too dark to see more than a foot ahead of her.

Deeper she walked, eyes sweeping over the passage, Alicia almost missing the sound of something skittering across the floor. "Show yourself!" She hissed, spinning around, sword cutting a path before her in an attempt to strike down whatever it was. But her sword sliced through air, and she frowned. Again she heard the noise, realizing it was coming from above her now, and she slowly lifted the torch above her head, seeing the vampire clinging to the ceiling.

At noticing Alicia's attention was on it, the man hissed, lips curling back to reveal pointed fangs. With an inhuman shriek, it let go of the wall, and Alicia twirled to the side, to avoid the vampire landing on her.

His feet on the ground, he hungrily looked her over, Alicia sliding into a battle pose, sword held at the ready. Some unspoken signal occurred between them, the two moving in unison, each determined to get the first blow in. The vampire's claws racked down Alicia's sword arm, the girl letting out a cry of pain. She lashed out with her foot, getting him in the stomach, knocking him away from her.

Blood dribbled down her arm, and she shook it, trying to get some feeling back in her numb limb. The vampire grinned, and lunged forward, thinking he had the advantage. Alicia thrust the fire into his face, and he screamed, hands coming up to block it. That was a mistake, his skin catching on fire, his screams becoming more high pitched in panic as the vampire fought to put out the flames. Alicia didn't give him a chance to do that, bringing her sword forward to thrust into the vampire's heart.

The effect was almost instantaneous, the vampire turning to ash on the floor. The princess let out a sigh of relief, and moved to bring the torch closer to her injured arm, wanting to access the extent of the damage. But she froze as she saw a familiar figure standing next to her, the man staring morosely at the ashy remains of the vampire she had just slain.

Almost on instinct, she brought her sword forward, but he batted it out of her hands like it was a mere toy. "Must you kill all my vampires?" He demanded, toeing at the remains with his foot.

"Brahms!" exclaimed Alicia, and was instantly chastised for daring to strike at him.

"Princess Alicia." He turned to look at her, nodding in acknowledgment. "It's been a while."

"Yes..." She agreed, voice hesitant as she thought over what to say to him. "Do you always greet old friends with attacks by your people?"

"Oh? So we're friends now?" His smile was sardonic, the Lord of the Undead lifting a brow at her.

"I...forgive me." Alicia said, her head bowed in shame. "I acted deplorably when last we met. I cast mistrust towards you, when you had been nothing but trust worthy and honorable in our time traveling together. I had no right to do that."

"..." Brahms said nothing, merely looking at her.

"I know it's not right, I know I shouldn't come here begging to ask a favor from you after the way I acted, but please. Hear me out." Alicia continued, eyes sincere. "Much has happened since last we parted, countless things...and there is not time to recount them all."

"You have been cured of the ghoul powder." Brahms said in his deep, rumbly voice.

"Yes."

"I'm glad."

"You are?" She was surprised but pleased. "Thank you!" She said at his nod, and continued. "Rufus...my husband, and Arngrim my friend, they have been taken from me. Brought back forcibly to Asgard, with nary a choice in the matter. I must follow to free them."

"In your current state you cannot." Noted Brahms. "No mortal may pass through the gates of Bifrost until they have died."

"Yes." Alicia nodded. "But I...I was hoping you would know of another way." He fell quiet, time passing by long enough for Alicia to despair that he had no answer to give her.

"I do have another way." He said at last, and she dared not allow her face to fill with hope.

"You do?" asked Alicia, hearing the sound of footsteps. She didn't turn in their direction, but from their shouts, she knew it was Dallas and Lydia, the archer holding the mage back from attacking Brahms.

"Yes." Brahms nodded, reaching into his vest. He removed a tiny object, so small she squinted to see it in the darkness.

"Is that...?" She trailed off, as he offered it to her.

"A shard of the water mirror." Brahms explained, watching as Alicia took it from him with trembling hands. "With this you can go anywhere you've been before."

"And...you're giving this to me?" Alicia asked, and Brahms nodded.

"Go...go and rescue your friends." Brahms told her.

"Thank you!" Alicia smiled at him, and the vampire king had the grace to look embarrassed. "How do I activate the shard?"

"Merely concentrate on the place you want to go." Explained Brahms. "Visualize it in your head. That will form the connecting point."

"All right." Alicia nodded, and began to think of Valhalla, recalling the grand halls, and opulent wealth contained within. The shard in her hand began glowing, Dallas gasping in surprise. She turned and threw it on the floor, pausing only long enough to retrieve her sword. "Let's go." She said briskly to her companions.

"Right." Agreed Lydia, taking Dallas by the arm. She began urging him closer to the portal, Dallas making all kinds of protests.

"If you would just allow me to examine that shard before we leave..."

"Not now scholar!" laughed Lydia, and with a gentle shove, pushed him into the portal. She quickly hurried after the startled mage, the two disappearing from the castle.

"You better go." Brahms advised Alicia, and she nodded. But as she stepped closer to the portal she hesitated, turning to look at him.

"Come with us." She could see the surprise in his eyes at her impulsive words.

"I cannot." Brahms said at last, shaking his head no. "My time for journeys is at an end. I have much to do in this realm."

"All right." Sighed Alicia, knowing the vampire king would have been a great asset on her quest. "But allow me to thank you again."

Brahms inclined his head at her, his next words making her eyes widen. "Do not spend too long in the realm of the Gods lest Midgard suffer."

"What?"

"The Dragon Orb." He said, gesturing at the pack she carried. "Guard it well, and it will extend it's protection to you."

"So it was you who gave me the orb." Alicia exclaimed, but Brahms had already stepped back, fading into the shadows. She cast one last glance into the darkness, trying to find the vampire king, but he was gone. With a shake of her golden tresses, Alicia took a running leap into the portal, hearing the sound of air popping in her eardrums as she was carried away.

--

Lenneth let out an infuriated cry, throwing her pillow at the nearby wall. It bounced off the ice, landing near her feet, the soft down pillow not having enough bulk to make even a dent in the wall. She glared at it, kicking the pillow aside as she collapsed on her bed, holding her head in her hands. She was so angry her shoulders shook, and she bit down on her lip, fighting the urge not to scream again.

Loki's visits always left her highly agitated, and of late with a few new bruises to spare. The Trickster was not at all kind to his captive, willing to slap and knock her around if she displeased him. With Lenneth's sharp tongue, and defiant looks, that proved to be often, Loki venting his frustration out on her as she refused to divulge any knowledge she may have on how Lezard became a God.

It wasn't so much the becoming a God part that had Loki so interested, but the melding of one soul, one's power to another that really garnered Loki's attention. Never satisfied with his lot in life, the Trickster wanted to meld another God's power to his, and Lenneth shuddered to think what Loki would do if he became that powerful. Would he really stop at just one, or would he not be satisfied until he absorb all of the Divine beings that existed in creation?

A sigh escaped her, a bitter laugh as she imagined if he learned how to do that, she would be his first test subject. Lenneth would rather die than give him that knowledge, that power over others, grateful that Lezard kept a tight reign on the secret to absorbing other Gods. Lenneth could only speculate on his methods, and even that might prove useful enough to Loki. So she kept quiet, and endured his attacks, both verbal and physical, hunching protectively over her stomach.

She thought of the baby inside her, that little life that seemed to set off angry somersaults within her whenever Loki screamed his questions at her. The baby seemed to sense it's mother's distress, doing tiny but noticeable reactions inside her. The baby was constantly in motion, restless and that left her worried. She couldn't help but fear what effect her harsh imprisonment was having on the child's development.

At least Loki had yet to realize her delicate condition. Lenneth shuddered to think what he would do if he knew. Her hands fell away from her head, going to rest on her belly, rubbing it soothingly. The motions calmed her, Lenneth almost smiling as she caressed her belly, taking comfort from the life growing inside her. It was then that she heard a noise outside her prison, Lenneth jerking her head up guilty, her hands going to her sides. Was Loki returning so soon? Had he thought of some new and inventive way to torment her?

She was already rising to her feet, when she heard the knocking on her door. Lenneth frowned, peering curiously at the room's sole exit. The knock came louder, and she moved closer towards the sound, leg straining against her chain, trying to get closer. She fell woefully short of the door, listening to the knocking once more.

"Who's there?!" She finally asked, voice weary, thinking this was another one of Loki's games.

Silence in response to her question, Lenneth frowning. And then, a voice spoke hesitantly. "Is that you, my Lady Lenneth?"

She frowned harder, not recognizing the muffled voice. It could be anyone, though she assumed it was Loki, using his talents to disguise his voice. "Come now Loki, no need for such tricks between us."

"It is not Loki." said the voice, and the knocking resumed. Lenneth tasted power in the air, recognizing the discharge of ether against the door to her prison. "It is I..." The door unlocked, the voice muffled no longer as it swung inwards. "Forseti."

"Forseti?!" gasped Lenneth, seeing the God standing before her in the now open doorway. She couldn't help it, she gaped in shock, jaw falling open slightly. He offered a nervous smile to her, relief shining in his eyes.

"I am so glad to have found you." He spoke, taking a step inside the room. "I have been searching for days...I had begun to give up hope in finding something to incriminate Loki with. Never did I dream he would lead me straight to you!"

She was stunned, but no fool, still wondering if Loki thought to amuse himself by getting her hopes up at the chance for escape. "If you really are Forseti, than release me this instant." She gestured at the chain, lifting her skirt to reveal the manacle it tethered itself too. "Remove this chain."

"At once my Queen." Forseti said, moving towards her. Lenneth watched impassively as he approached her, the God bending down to examine her chain. His fingers brushed against her manacle, and she felt the jolt of electricity crackle in response, causing her body to shudder. Forseti hissed, drawing back his hand, ether on his fingertips as he considered his options.

"I think...for now we need to deal with getting you free, and worry about this enchanted metal later." Forseti said, a sigh on his lips. Lenneth just nodded, eyes urging him to hurry. Forseti followed the length of the chain to the bed, hand gripping hold of it just short to where it was melded to the wall. He gave an experimental jerk on the chain, adding ether to it's coils. It froze under his hand, and with a mighty yank, it snapped free, chain shattering to pieces under his hand.

"You did it." Lenneth said, for the first time feeling hope this was not an elaborate hoax of Loki's. She took a took an experimental step forward, hearing the remains of her chain dragging on the floor. But she was free, able to move even if she could not use her own divine powers.

"Yes. Let us hurry. Lord Lezard is most anxious to have you back." Forseti said, rising to stand.

"I'll bet he is." Murmured Lenneth softly, but her attention was focused on the door, seeing the endless white that seem to stretch between her and freedom. A hand appeared before her, extending Forseti's cloak to her, which she accepted gratefully. She was positioning it into place over her shoulders, watching as Forseti took a cautious step out of the room. Lenneth was quick to follow him, blinking back against the snow storm that marred her first taste of freedom in ages.

"Let us be off." Forseti started to say, turning to extend a hand to Lenneth. She was reaching to take it when she saw a flash of red and black, and barked out a warning.

"Behind you!"

"What?" A frown on his face, Forseti started to turn, stomach meeting Loki's mistletoe blade. The Trickster grinned over Forseti's shoulder at Lenneth, arm straining to push the blade all the way through to Forseti's back. He fell short of his goal, but the damage was done, Lenneth watching horrified as thick drops of blood fell to ruin the whiteness of the ground, a rapidly growing puddle of red spreading out beneath the God of Truth.

"Now, now Lenneth, going somewhere?" Loki asked, mocking laughter escaping him as he pushed Forseti off his blade. He stepped back, and without the support of the Trickster, Forseti fell to his knees, hands across his stomach, trying to staunch the flow of blood.

"Loki!" growled Lenneth angrily, taking a step back as the God moved towards her. She kept from letting out an infuriated whine, realizing she had nowhere to go but back into her prison. The realization made her stop up short, eyes narrowed in a glare as she stared at the Trickster. "How could you?!"

"It's easy enough to kill. You should know that battle maiden." Loki said, and Lenneth scowled.

"I will not have you mock me!"

"Lenneth...run..." groaned out Forseti, turning to grab at Loki's ankle.

"Yes, run Lenneth." Laughed Loki, turning to kick at Forseti's side. "You're in enemy territory with your powers sealed. Your attempt at escape should prove to be very amusing." He wasn't even paying attention to her, focusing on lashing out at Forseti with his foot. With a low hummed growl, Lenneth suddenly lunged towards Loki, intent on grappling the mistletoe blade away from him.

It was a move most unexpected on Loki's part, the God shouting out in alarm, grabbing at Lenneth's wrists. She fought him, gritting her teeth as she brought up her knee, slamming it into his groin. That had the expected effect of Loki hunching over with a groan, the wind knocked out of him.

"Forseti leave!" Lenneth ordered, struggling with Loki.

"But Lady Lenneth..." protested Forseti, the God kneeling in his own blood. "I can't just leave you."

"You have too!" She snapped. "Go back to Asgard, find Lezard, tell him where I am!"

Realizing the truth of her words, Forseti nodded, whispering out, "I am sorry." as gold and green ether surrounded him, teleporting him away. Loki let out an enraged scream, letting go of Lenneth's wrist to back hand her across the face. With a cry of pain she went down, falling to the snow covered ground. Growling, Loki grabbed her by her hair, hauling her back up.

"You think this makes a difference?!" He shouted in her face, Lenneth staring at him without flinching. "Forseti means nothing in the grand scheme of it all!"

"Then why are you so angry?!" She demanded, voice a cruel taunt.

Loki cursed, and suddenly his arms were around her waist, Lenneth stiffening with displeasure. She hissed at him, letting out angry squeals as he began to pick her up off the ground. Her feet dangled but a few inches in the air, but Loki carried her kicking and squirming form with ease over to the entrance of her prison, tossing her down onto the floor.

"I don't have time to play with you." He announced, ether already forming around his body. "I have a God to catch." Before Lenneth could leap to her feet, Loki was gone, the door slamming shut and sealing close. With an infuriated scream, she threw herself against it, slamming her fists helplessly against the heavy door.

--

To Be Continued...

And yes, still not at the part where 100 Series' idea comes into play. XD It's taking me forever to get there, and I hope she's enjoying watching how I set it up! XD

--Michelle

Amanthya, yay! Glad to have eased your worries. :) No Rufus this chapter, but a return to check on Lenneth. Or...drama, drama, drama says I! Things will only get more intense from here on out...I hope. "has no faith in my ability to write this out."

And you're right, Alicia's no longer the timid girl she was at the start of the game. Look at our girl, all grown up and kicking vampire ass! XD I think my Lezard muse is getting mad at me for neglecting him in his fic. But he should be back next chapter, and it will be interesting to say the least. "Sees Lezard growling about how it might only be a cameo." EEEP!! "runs and hides nehind Amanthya."

Poor Forseti...I'm mean...I knew his fate, and couldn't help but cheer him on to try and find Lenneth anyway. I'm glad you like my inclusion of the other Gods. I do too! XD

Iris, aw thanks! It's a very uplifting thing to hear. :D


	42. Chapter 42

The sun had long since set in Asgard, and still the battle raged on. Night fall should have brought a kind of peace to the battlefield, and yet as the sky darkened, it grew no less chaotic. Bonfires were spread across the field, huge fiery pits that cast both illumination and an offer of safety from the frost giants. The men of ice didn't dare approach while the bonfires were lit, fearing the heat of the flames.

But there were others in their employ who did not heed the warning of fire, giants of stone, and their tamed beasts who prowled the field. They launched assaults against the great wall the einherjar had built, smashing their fists into the concrete blocks, attempting to weather them down into dust by brute force alone. Magic kept the stone giants from damaging their large hands, and bit by bit pieces of the wall were chiseled off.

The einherjar ran about the top of the wall, expressions serious as they listened to their commander bark out orders. His tone was frantic, demanding the soldiers get into place and fast. From his resting spot on the safe side of the wall, Rufus watched as men and women labored with large containers of heated tar, half a dozen for each barrel as they worked to tip it onto it's side.

A cheer went up as screams were heard from the enemy side, the hot tar coating the stone giants, making their movements sluggish, and burning them alive. More barrels were tipped over, more screams were heard as the stone men backed off from the wall. They were running, and some blinded by the tar, lumbered straight into the path of the bonfires, getting set aflame, their screams growing distorted as they burned.

"If they're lucky, a few of those on fire will stumble into the frost giants' camp." Arngrim said, his approach silent as he walked up to the archer. Rufus looked up at the warrior, gratefully taking a cup of ambrosia mead from the beserker.

"Yeah." Rufus agreed, otherwise silent as he sipped his drink. It had been a long day, with little time to rest, and Rufus had been kept busy when it was his turn to be on top of the wall. He had been assigned to a platoon of archers, keeping the frost giants at bay with flaming arrows, while Arngrim had joined the Asgardians in the back breaking work that went into building up the defensive wall.

There had been little chance for them to escape, incomplete though the wall may be, it was just too well guarded on both sides. Even if they snuck past the watchful einherjar that patrolled the wall's bottom and top, they'd still have to contend with Jotunheim's forces which had set themselves up along close to the rainbow bridge. Reinforcements arrived daily along that route, leaving the Asgardians to wonder at the size of Jotunheim's army.

It would actually be to Rufus and Arngrim's benefit if the wall was to fall. In the ensuing chaos, they could sneak out onto the field, and fight their way to the bridge. But as things stood, it didn't look like that would be happening anytime soon. The two friends were caught up in the midst of a long siege, forced to do their best to stay alive. Rufus often got through the days of war by thinking about Alicia. How many times had he conjured up the memory of her face, her tanned skin framed by a mane of spun gold, and her sparkling blue eyes. Most of all he remembered her smile, her laughter making his heart light, the thought that he would return to her making him fight fiercely

in this insane war of Lezard's.

Rufus didn't know what Arngrim thought about to get through the days. He knew the beserker was itching for a chance to get out on the battlefield, if only to break the boredom of wall detail. The difference between them had never been more apparent than during this time on the battle field. Arngrim seemed to thrive in the chaos of war, and he made friends where ever he turned, learning all kinds of useful and at times useless information. Where as Rufus was practically a recluse, sticking to himself when he wasn't at Arngrim's side.

"The einherjar are spoiling for a fight." Arngrim murmured between sips of his mead.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. There's talk of sending out a small group onto the field tomorrow morning." Continued Arngrim, eyes focused on the wall, watching as more tar barrels were carried up to the top.

"Are you going to go?" asked Rufus, knowing this was a chance Arngrim had been waiting for.

"Haven't decided yet." Arngrim frowned. "I mean to make for the bridge together with you. The group they want to send out will only have room for close quarter fighters. The archers are still to remain on the wall."

"Damn." Rufus sighed, and drained the last of his cup's liquid. "Well, don't let me stop you from having your moment of fun on the field. I know how bored you've been working on the wall."

"Not sure it's a wise move though. A small group is likely to be overrun quicker than a large one. It might just be a death sentence." A sour look from Arngrim, tossing his cup onto the ground. It overturned and ambrosia mead sloshed out, staining the grass with it's amber color. "What are they thinking?"

"Arngrim?"

"Are they so eager to end this siege that they would sacrifice soldiers in a crazed full frontal attack?" Arngrim shook his head. "Never have I seen such foolish maneuvers on a battle field before this week."

"Well, what can you expect when most of our leaders are all inexperienced fighters. Gods of love and peace do not a warrior make." Pointed out Rufus.

"Yeah. It's fortunate they still have Lord Tyr to make some sense of this mess." Muttered Anrgrim. Rufus nodded, thinking how busy the former War God was being kept. He was never seen alone, constantly surrounded by einherjar and Gods, the divine beings pestering him for advice on what to do next. He often looked harried, eyes tired and ringed with black circles of the sleep deprived.

"And still no sign of the twerp." Continued Arngrim, choosing to avoid mentioning Lezard by name.

"He's probably holding himself in reserve." Said Rufus. "Waiting until the last second to make his appearance."

"More like using the rest of us to tire out his enemies before he comes to join the fight." Grumbled Arngrim, knowing from experience it was a tactic Lezard favored.

Rufus opened his mouth to agree, but a piercing whistle sound drowned out his voice. Arngrim shouted something incomprehensible, looking in the direction of the sound. It was too dark to properly make out anything, but other whistling sounds were heard, the noise growing in pitch as something was lobbed over the wall. Large objects crashed into the camp of the Asgardians, taking out people and tents, destroying supply wagons.

One was hurtling straight at the tree Rufus sat against, Arngrim shouting out a command. "Move!" The warrior proved surprisingly agile as he leapt to the left, getting a face full of dirt as he avoided being hit. Rufus scrambled to the right, feeling the wind of the object's passage stir up his hair.

"What in Hel's name?!" Rufus demanded, turning to peer at the object. His eyes widened as he heard a low moan, seeing the round ball unfurl itself, revealing a stone giant that was three times as tall as any human.

"Damn it, they've catapulted over the wall!" Arngrim shouted, already having drawn his sword. Rufus quickly picked up his bow, notching an arrow on it's strings. All around him he could hear panicked screams, people hurrying to confront the stone giants, to get the wounded away before they ended up in a state of permanent death.

There was no time to asses the damages done, the fight was on them, and though they were caught unprepared, they quickly rallied.

While the fighting commenced, some of the giants barreled past einherjar, large stone fists batting aside the warriors like they were rag dolls, making for the wall. Tyr could be heard bellowing out commands, demanding soldiers take up position at the wall and stop the giants. There was one already at the wall, quiet except for a few grunts, as he labored to smash sections of the wall apart.

The einherjar on top of the wall were scrambling to get the tar barrels turned around, even as more giants began attacking the wall on both sides. Their fists shook the very foundation of the wall, causing a few warriors to go screaming off the top as they fell. Some landed right in the enemies' hands, getting stomped on and squished flat. Rufus was blind to all of this, keeping his eyes focused on the giant he and Arngrim stalked.

His senses were alert, Rufus watching as Arngrim ducked under a fist, popping up to slash his heavy blade across the unprotected side of the giant. He barely made a dent in the stone's flash, fiery sparks shooting up as though mocking him.

Even as Arngrim cursed a steady stream of swear words, Rufus was firing off his arrows, seeing most of them bounce off the stone hide. "Useless!" scowled Rufus, dancing back as the giant kicked out a foot towards him. "My arrows do nothing!"

"I'm not having much better luck with my sword!" Arngrim retorted, doing a barrel roll forward, right between the giant's spread legs.

"You must aim for the eyes!" A female voice shouted, rushing past Rufus' left. He glimpsed only the back of her, seeing short cropped blonde hair, and pale gray armor that fell to mid thigh, long brown boots of leather guarding her legs from attack. An arrow sheathe was strapped to her back, the woman rapidly drawing arrow after arrow, firing them off as she sought out her target.

"The eyes?" Rufus questioned, seeing an arrow scratch across the surface of the giant's face, just missing the eye.

"It's the only vulnerable part!" The blonde shouted, nearly getting her head smashed in by the giant.

"All right...If you say so..." muttered Rufus, aiming for the head. His arrows missed, causing him to scowl as he realized he would have to get in close. "Arngrim, take him down!"

"I'm trying!" Arngrim shouting, smashing his sword into the giant's back. The giant lurched forward, Arngrim pounding away, keeping him distracted. Trying to stay just out of reach of the creature's fists, Rufus and the female archer both attacked, raining down a torrent of arrows on the giant. Just as Rufus was down to his last three arrows, he got in a successful shot, the metal point sinking deep into the giant's eyeball.

Blood poured down the giant's face, and it howled in a pain induced rage, fists a blur as it tried to hit anyone who dared get close enough to it's hands. "Look out!" Arngrim shouted, and dove forward, arms going around the blonde's waist, slamming both of them into the ground. Rufus was left to fend for himself, landing backwards in the dirt.

"Thanks." Rufus said, shooting an annoyed look at Arngrim.

"Hey, ladies first." Arngrim shot back, pushing himself up off the blonde.

"Is it over?" She wanted to know, sitting up and peering over the beserker's shoulder.

"Looks like." Rufus said, as with one last scream, the giant crumbled to the ground. They shared a sigh of relief, cautiously getting to their feet, eyes on the giant. It wasn't moving, but before introductions could be made, another voice cried out.

"Millidia!"

They all turned to the sound of the voice, seeing another armor clad woman running towards them. From the distance she very much reminded Rufus of a Valkyrie, her long black hair covered by a metal helm. Only a glimpse of her thighs and upper arms could be seen, the rest was covered in a dusky gray armor.

"Friend of yours?" asked Rufus, seeing the blonde wave at the warrior woman.

"Richelle!" The archer said, giving a name to the newcomer.

"Millidia." The woman stopped before the trio, eyes scanning over their shoulders at the giant. "It's good to see you are still in one piece, partner. But next time don't run

off without me."

"I'm sorry." Millidia apologized. "I just saw them struggling and knew I could help.

"There is no time to be making excuses." RIchelle said. "Others could use our help as well. Come. Spread the word you three. Let all know where to attack the stone interlopers."

"Well, isn't she bossy." Arngrim's voice murmured in Rufus' ear. The half elf's lips twitched, fighting back a small smile. The warrior woman must have heard him, for she shot Arngrim a poisonous glare. But before she could muster up a proper retort, a rumble was heard from behind them.

"Don't tell me..." Rufus said, hesitating to turn around. "He's not dead."

"He's not dead." Arngrim said.

"Damn it all, I told you not to tell me that!" shouted Rufus, turning even as Richelle went running past them. The two archers were drawing their arrows, Arngrim following on the woman's heels when she did a move that surprised them all. With a wild scream, she forward flipped onto the hand of the giant. Before it could think to knock her off, she was running up it's arms, only stopping once she was level with it's head.

Feet planted firmly on his shoulder, Richelle screamed again, sword glowing with power. "Whirling Ripper!" She thrust her blade into the giant's remaining eye, face expressionless as she twisted and turned her sword, grinding it in deeper and deeper into the eye.

"What's she doing?" Rufus wanted to know.

"Digging for it's brain." Arngrim answered, and the two archer's shuddered in distaste.

The giant started to teeter totter about, and Richelle drew back her sword with a sickening squelch, blood and gray matter decorating her blade. Just before it crashed into the ground, the woman leapt off it's shoulder, landing on the grass.

"Come Millidia!" RIchelle ordered. "Others may need us!" She didn't even pause to clean off her blade, or make sure her companion was following. She was already off and running, charging towards another group of einherjar that were having difficulty dealing with their giant. Millidia gave a sheepish smile to the two men, and then was running off after her partner.

"She's got a good point." Arngrim said, hefting his blade up. "There's still plenty of giants to take care of." Rufus sighed, nodding as he hurried after Arngrim in a direction opposite the two women. He noticed that others had seen what they had done, their victory giving them the courage needed to fight onwards, word quickly spreading about how to defeat the stone giants.

--

The water mirror shard deposited them near the main foyer of Valhalla, Alicia grateful to find the corridor bereft of any people. That didn't mean she relaxed her guard, Alicia keeping her hand near her sword, ready to draw it at a moment's notice. Unfortunately her two companions weren't as vigilant, pausing to look about, voices murmuring their awe as they took in their first sight of Valhalla.

"I never imagined it would be so beautiful." Lydia said, spinning in place, eyes wide.

"Such wealth..." breathed out Dallas, eyes alight on the gold and silver that made up the walls and pillars. "It surpasses Dipan's."

"..." Alicia bit back a sigh, remembering how she too had been taken aback by the beauty that was Asgard. "It may be pleasing to the eyes, but remember. Beneath it's beautiful surface lies ugly truths."

"Right..." Lydia said, though her eyes still showed she was distracted by what she saw.

"You know...they say all the world's knowledge is contained in the library of Valhalla." Dallas said, eyes bright and gleaming at the thought.

"We are not here for sight seeing, or knowledge seeking." Alicia reminded him. "We came here for a reason. We're to find Rufus and Arngrim and get out."

"But..." Dallas began his protests, eyes almost pleading as he looked at Alicia. "Just one book. One book Alicia. Think of the knowledge contained in it, knowledge that could benefit Midgard!"

"Benefit or destroy it." Pointed out Alicia, shaking her head no. "It's best not to dabble in things you do not understand. Lest Dipan be repeated elsewhere in the world."

"Besides." Lydia placed a hand on Dallas' shoulder, the crestfallen mage turning to look at her. "The Gods jealously guard their treasures. It's best not to take anything of theirs, lest they come after you."

"You really think they would?" Dallas said, his face growing pale. "Even for a book?"

"If we were meant to know something, the Gods would grant us that knowledge." Lydia said, and Alicia couldn't resist making a scoffing sound.

"I think the Gods care little about granting us any favors or information." The princess said, striding forward with an impatient air about her. Lydia and Dallas exchanged looks, but hurried after her.

"Uh Alicia..." Lydia began, after several minutes passed by in silence. "Do you even know where you are going?"

"I thought we'd try the einherjar feasting hall." Alicia answered.

"That makes senses." Agreed Lydia.

"Yes, knowing those two's appetites, they're bound to be where the food is." Said Dallas. "That's if they haven't gotten themselves thrown into the dungeons!"

"Dallas!" hissed Lydia, but Alicia turned and offered a small smile to them.

"It's all right Lydia. They may very well be in the dungeon. That's preferable to the alternative."

"Alternative?" questioned Dallas. "Alternative to what?" But Alicia was already moving on ahead, her walk purposeful. She moved as though she had a right to be there, ready to give off the airs of an einherjar with important business to be done. If she was lucky, no one would question what her party was doing in the halls of Valhalla.

Lydia and Dallas followed behind her, doing a poor job of acting like anything but newcomers to the hall. Alicia sighed, and wished they weren't so easily dazzled by the sights Valhalla offered, knowing it made them stick out like sore thumbs. At least it kept her from thinking about what could be happening to Rufus and Arngrim, Alicia fearing what Lezard would do if he learned they were still alive and in his domain.

"Hey..." Dallas again, for once not looking at the splendor that was Valhalla. "Why is it so quiet here? And where are all the people? The Gods? The warrior spirits?"

"If there is a war going on, most likely they are consumed with fighting it." Lydia said. "Perhaps we should seek out the battlefield. Rufus and Arngrim may be found there."

"We will." Promised Alicia, turning a corner. "But after we thoroughly check out the hall." Her words ended in a cry of surprise, someone lurching into view at the exact moment they rounded the corner.

"Help me..." The man groaned, stumbling into Alicia, a flurry of divine energy surrounding him. The green and gold ether fluctuated weakly, the God having used up all of his strength to get here.

"Ah..." Alicia gasped, her arms going around the God, trying to hold him up. But his weight dragged them both down, her legs going out from under her so she slumped to the carpet. It was then that she felt it, thick and warm, soaking through her skirt and onto her legs. Blood. "You're bleeding!"

"Heal him Dallas!" urged Lydia, the mage nodding and bending to kneel next to the God. His hands began glowing a soft yellow color, trying to seal the wound shut.

"It's no use." Dallas announced. "I lack the power to do this. Perhaps a Goddess of Healing..."

"No time." Gasped the God, wheezing painfully. "Must tell someone what I know." He clutched at Alicia's shoulders, fingers weakly gripping her. "Please...you must hear me out."

"All right..." Alicia said, not attempting to escape the God's grip.

"Lenneth is in Jotunheim. In a prison past the mountains of ice. It is a cave in the middle of nowhere, but do not be deceived. Illusion hides what is really there." Another

wheezing sound, the God coughing. A hacking sound that brought up specks of blood on Alicia's shirt.

"Lenneth?" Alicia asked, confused.

"You must tell Lezard where she is." The God said. "Please...promise me."

"I...I can't..."

"You must!" His eyes were urgent, and he attempted to rise up in a panic. "You must tell him who is behind her kidnapping. He must know the real reason behind this war. He must know..." Another violent cough, and suddenly he was slumping in her arms, cold skin feeling even colder.

"Must know what?" Alicia asked, giving him a shake. His head lolled back, his eyes wide open, the sheen of death to them.

"It's too late Alicia." Dallas said with a sorrowful shake of his head. "He's gone now. Passed on to wherever Gods go when they die."

Alicia shivered, and with the help of Dallas began pushing the man off of her. His hands on her shoulder were still holding her, grip tightening in death. Lydia attempted to pry the fingers off one by one, the three working silently.

"We must tell someone." Alicia said.

"Yes." Lydia agreed. "It was his final wish. It must be honored."

"We can't just leave him here." Alicia said, gesturing to the body. "It's not right."

"But here he will have to remain." Dallas said sensibly. :"For now."

Alicia sighed, and with a hand from Lydia, rose to stand. "Fine...I guess we have no choice."

"Oh...there's always choices Alicia." A new voice was added to the hall, a smooth, seductive purr that the princess had never wanted to hear again. "It's just a matter of making the right ones."

With a gasp, Alicia was spinning around, eyes narrowing into a glare that could not hide the hint of fear to them. He stood before her, his expression one of increased familiarity, a polite smile such as he had worn when they were first introduced. He was even dressed similar, crushed velvet of the darkest gray, white ruffled shirt that tied around his neck in a cravat.

But the smile didn't match the look in his eyes, those purple jewels looking malevolent as he gazed at the princess and her companions. Swallowing back her fear, Alicia spoke, a simple saying of his name. "Lezard."

--

You know the drill! To Be Continued!

Okay, so remember a while back in my response to reviewers section where I said Lezard would not encounter Alicia and Rufus. Well...in order to do 100 Series' idea, they kinda have too. It causes me to scramble and change some things, but here it is. Next chapter will be the reveal of what 100 Series suggested to me! :D

Oh, about Millidia and Richelle. Are they the same ones from the game? Maybe. I mean, perhaps they are souls that were in Silmeria that she never materialized or released them, so that is why the foursome don't recognize each other. Or I might come back and change the names to something new and pretend they are new people. But I like the thought of using familiar characters.

--Michelle

Amanthya, what can I say except I doubt myself a lot when it comes to writing. I haven't even started the Lezard and Alicia scene yet cause it's overwhelming me, and making me fear I will make it stupid.

Thank you for thinking the wait was worth it! :D Ha ha, your predictions are kinda right. I mean Lezard and Alicia have now run into each other, who knows what other happy or unhappy reunions await! Lezard as Lenneth's knight, so wrong it works! XD As always, thanks for your reviews! Love reading what you have to say!

Iris! Yes!! Choose LezaLenne! Actually, there are moments where I'd say it depends on what is going on. Sometimes I prefer the Alicia Rufus side of things, others time Lezard Lenneth holds my interst more. Hope you found this part just as dramatic as the last one!


	43. Chapter 43

The sound of the new God's name seemed to be the catalyst for spurring Alicia's companions into action. Lydia immediately lifted her bow, arrows notching into place as Dallas readied a spell. Alicia was conscious of the blood on her hands, the divine being laying crumpled at her feet. She wondered what this looked like to Lezard, to come across her, hovering over a dead God's body.

Lezard seemed unbothered by the arrows being trained on him, nonchalantly raising a hand to slide his glasses back up his nose. That familiar gesutre pained Alicia to see, the girl struggling not to be burdened with memories of the time he had traveled with her as a friend. She gave a shake of her head, trying to chase away the thoughts, reminding herself that Lezard was no friend of hers.

That hand of his lowered, going to rest on his hip as he considered the scene before him. A slight cocking of his head, a lifting of his eyebrow before he spoke, voice sending chills down Alicia's spine. "You survived my spell."

"Yes."

"You'll have to reveal to me how you did that." Lezard said, polite smile still in place. "I'm sure it will prove to be a fascinating story."

"I'm not here to trade stories with you." Alicia said, finding her voice to have a hint of an edge to it.

"Ah yes, that does bring up a very good point indeed." Retorted Lezard. "Just exactly why are you here?" His eyes narrowed, his smile slipping, his true nature revealed. "Did you come running as soon as you heard the news?!" A short mocking laugh. "Did you think to come congratulate me on becoming ruler of the Gods?" He wasn't letting her get a word in edgewise, words coming out faster, a furious edge to them. "Or did your foolish sense of honor, your code of justice make you realize it is your duty to try and stop me?"

"I..."

"Or maybe you think to steal away MY Lenneth." He practically growled that out, taking a step forward, his hand raising. At his movement, Lydia let her arrow fly free, Alicia shouting out a panicked word.

"Wait!"

But it was too late, the arrow was hurtling towards Lezard, covering the short distance to graze the side of his cheek. A trickle of blood marred his skin, ether sparkling across it in a quick attempt to heal his injury. Lezard looked even angrier, hissing out his words in a rage filled whisper.

"How dare you!" With a flick of his hand, Lydia screamed, being sent flying backwards to crash into the wall. The force that carried her caused the wall to dent and crack upon her impact, Lydia dropping down to her knees, barely hanging onto her bow.

"Lydia!" Dallas screamed, and immediately let loose with a fireball, the flame torpedoing towards Lezard. Alicia was drawing her sword, hands shaking as she watched Lezard look at Dallas.

"Ah Dallas...still as pitiful as ever I see." Lezard actually smirked as the fire smashed into his chest, harmlessly dissipating. "How someone like you ever became one of the three Great Mages of Dipan I'll never understand." He lifted his hand, finger extended to point at Dallas. "Animate Earth!"

Dallas screamed as the spell hit him, knocking him to the floor. It wasn't as bad as it could have been, the mage had managed to keep his magic shield up, blocking some of Lezard's spell. But the God wasn't done with the mage, still talking in that awful hiss as he approached him.

"You know, it pained me to have to pretend to be nothing more than your apprentice..." Lezard's foot slammed into Dallas' face, the mage whimpering in pain. "I watched you, you who held such promise. Watched you fail time and again, at the most simplest of tasks. And all because you are a coward who doesn't have the balls to do what was needed!"

"I couldn't...wouldn't kill innocent people!" Dallas moaned.

"There are no innocents in this world!" Lezard retorted, moving to kick him again. Alicia whipped her arm forward, her sword going to stab at Lezard's side.

"Stop!"

"Ah Alicia." Without looking, he grabbed at her blade, the pointed edge stabbing into his hand, causing the God to bleed. "I'll get to you in one moment. Dallas and I are having a little...chat."

"Leave him alone Lezard!" Alicia warned, trying to pull her sword back. He merely tightened his fingers around her blade, Alicia hearing a crack as the metal started to break.

"Please be patient Alicia." Lezard said just as another arrow was launched. It struck him in the chest this time, Lezard tearing his eyes away from Dallas to glare at the kneeling Lydia. "I'm getting dangerously close to losing my temper with you, girl."

"Frigid Damsel!" Dallas calling out a spell, summoning the ice maiden to his side. Her fingers were elongated, vicious claws of ice that she brought to bear against Lezard, slashing at his face and his chest. Distracted by the damsel, Lezard released Alicia's sword, the princess pulling it back to glance at the damage he had done to the blade.

Lydia was firing off arrows in quick succession, Lezard dodging as he grappled with the ice maiden. He snarled out a spell, flames licking across the summoned spirit's skin, making her scream and writhe in pain. She was soon melting away, Lezard turning to deal with Lydia.

"This ends now!" He announced, his whole body glowing with ether. The arrow in his chest crumbled to pieces, dust falling to the floor. Lezard's voice was an echoing murmur throughout the corridor, the God chanting in some forgotten language. Alicia shuddered, fearing what the spell would do, gathering her courage to speak.

"STOP!" She shouted, Lezard ignoring her in favor of continuing his chant. His hands moved, remnants of magic glowing across his skin, dancing and twirling about in an intimate caress. Alicia ran towards him, stepping before him and Dallas, her arms splayed wide. "If you kill us now...you will never, ever discover what happened to Lenneth."

The Goddess' name gave him pause, Lezard's chant ceasing as he leveled his gaze at Alicia. "Lenneth?"

"Yes, Lenneth." She nodded, not letting her sigh of relief escape her as he lowered his hands, staring at her consideringly.

"Tell me what you know!" Lezard snarled out a demand, purple eyes angry as he stepped closer to her. Alicia held her ground, managing to keep staring into his face as she watched him draw near.

"Not until we have a deal..." Alicia said, her words nervous as she stared back bravely into his eyes.

"What kind of deal?" Lezard started to ask, his tone suspicious. "Ah...you wish to beg for your pathetic lives. Very well, I will allow you to live in exchange for news about Lenneth."

"Not good enough." Alicia said, and Lezard scowled at her.

"You are stepping on my last nerve princess." The word princess was sarcastic, the God making a mockery of her former title. "What could you possible want that you place it above you and your companions' lives?"

"My husband." Came her answer, Lezard actually looking surprised.

"Husband?" He echoed, and Alicia nodded. "You? Married?" That polite mask of his was back in place, Lezard not having to feign the curiosity in his voice. "And just who is this husband, and why do you think I have him?"

"Rufus..."

"Ah yes, the half elf. Why am I not surprised to learn he survived too." Lezard said sounding displeased. "I suppose the vampire and the beserker survived also. I will have to see to the effectiveness of that spell." Alicia just hoped he wasn't planning to use her and her loved ones as experiments for his tests!

"I propose a trade...Lenneth for Rufus and Arngrim." Behind her, Lydia was helping a groaning Dallas to his feet, Alicia hoping the archer was ready to move should the fight resume. "In addition to sparing all our lives of course." She hastily added, not wanting to give Lezard a chance to betray them. It would be just like him to ruin their reunion with another attempt at killing them!

"Very well." Lezard said, smiling as his eyes gleamed with anticipation. "Now Lenneth...where is she...?"

"Hold on a moment..." Alicia's hesitation had Lezard looking annoyed, the man biting back a sigh as he gazed at her. "I still don't quite trust you..."

"Why Alicia..." Lezard made his eyes huge, trying to look innocent. "I'm hurt at your lack of faith in me."

"..." She said nothing in reply, wondering just how she could ensure he would honor their bargain. Would even Lenneth be able to reign in his murderous impulses and deceitful nature? She just didn't know, Alicia realizing it was a risk gambling with him.

"I should be questioning YOUR loyalty." Lezard said, and Alicia made an outraged sound. "After all, you could be planning to double cross ME. I know you princess, I know you can't stand to let me win, can't stand the thought to allow Lenneth to spend eternity at my side. You might very well be planning something once you get your Rufus back."

"We're at an impasse then." Alicia said, lifting up her sword. "You can try to kill us, but then you risk never learning where Lenneth is."

"Do not be so hasty Alicia." Lezard held up his hands as though to show he was harmless. Something he was most decidedly not! "I know a way to settle this..."

"Settle this how?" She asked, suspicion in her tone.

"What say you become a servant of mine?" Lezard asked, and she snorted. "I'm serious. I am in...need of some assistance. And you would fit the bill quite nicely."

"Just what are you getting at?" Alicia questioned.

"A Valkyrie Alicia. I need one...and you have all the qualities that make up a battle maiden." Lezard explained. "You're even able to materialize, something no human should be able to do..."

"Me a Valkryie?" She was dazed, stunned by the idea.

"Yes."

"If I do this...I could bind Rufus and Arngrim to me..." She realized. "Make sure they are never summoned back to Valhalla against their wills..."

"You could even set them free..." Lydia said softly, her voice a reminder that she had once been a bound einherjar before Silmeria released her.

"I'll do it." Alicia looked Lezard square in the eyes. "I'll become your Valkyrie."

"Think this through carefully..." Dallas started to say, but Alicia was reaching out with her hand towards Lezard. She knew if she gave herself time to think, she would quiver and shake at the thought of dealing with this devil.

"Excellent." Purred Lezard, and he seized hold of her hand. At his touch, light exploded from his hand, a pure snow white color, blinding her. It forced Alicia to squint her eyes close, and still the light persisted, making it painful to do anything but look away. She could hear Lydia and Dallas making exclamations, their voices panicked. She didn't try to assure them, she was too busy worrying herself.

She felt warmth from Lezard's hand, it felt nice, comforting, familiar. It felt like Silmeria, her presence surrounding her, swirling up her arm to embrace Alicia's whole body. She made a gasp, a pleased moan feeling her hair whipping around her face as though she was in the midst of a hurricane. Lezard released her hand, Alicia actually cried out in protest, trying to tighten her fingers around his, wanting both the warmth and his presence to anchor her.

Floating, she felt like was floating, her feet leaving the carpet as she hovered, eyes still closed. Along with warmth came power, a power she had never experienced before, feeling a voice whispering seductively in her ear. She tried to concentrate, to make out what it was saying, but it was too soft spoken for her. She felt something on her back, something bristling just under the surface of her skin, trying to come free of her shoulder blades.

She screamed in pain, feeling her skin split apart, something immense shooting out her back. The sound of bird wings was in the air, she could feel wings flapping, gently now, the pain receding.

Startling, her feeling of lightness faded as she felt something heavy weigh her down. Cool metal formed over her clothes, onto her arms and shoulders, covering her boots up to her knees. She fell to the floor, just a few inches but she was dragged down to her knees, head bowed as she felt a helmet form in place over her hair. The wings which she now realized were attached to her shoulder blades, settles around her, wrapping her in their soft embrace as the light faded in intensity.

Alicia opened her eyes, her first sight was of Lezard looking down at her. She gasped and raised her hands to her head, feeling the helmet there, finding the feathers that protruded out the sides. She tried to stand, but the wings held her down, and there were voices ringing in her head. She cried out, slapping her hands over her ears, trying to block out the sounds, block out the pain of the dying.

They hurt, and they cried out with all their regrets, lamenting the things they never got to do in life. It was too much to take, too depressing, and she looked up at Lezard, her eyes pleading for help. He bent towards her, brushing his fingers against her forehead. Mercifully, the voices stopped, allowing Alicia to breathe a sigh of relief.

"You just have to concentrate." Lezard told her. "The new powers will respond to your commands..."

"My commands..." Alicia echoed, and with a thought, she bade her wings be gone. They seemed to explode with light, feathers flying everywhere, only to disappear upon touching the carpet. Now she could stand, and she did so, realizing she was wearing armor similar to the three Valkyries, a light teal color.

She sensed a presence, focusing her eyes to the left of Lezard. As though in response to her attention, the air rippled, red and black ether appearing as tanned youth with short cropped black hair stepped into the hall. His face was anxious, an angry scowl on his lips. He seemed to vibrate with angry energy, but the sight of her his eyes widened, the God coming to a complete stop.

"Ah Loki..." Lezard had turned his back to her, looking at the God. "You're just in time to meet my new Valkyrie."

The anger seemed to fade away from Loki's face, but Alicia could sense it, lying just underneath the surface of his skin, waiting for a chance to bubble up and explode. He studied her like she did him, and at last a smile crossed his face.

"I am honored to meet you Lady Valkyrie." Loki said, offering a stiff bow to her.

"Likewise." Alicia said, giving a slight bow in return.

"Ah..." Loki had noticed the dead God, and he turned his attention back to Lezard. "What happened to Forseti?"

"We don't know exactly." Admitted Lezard. "Alicia, do you have any ideas?"

At least he wasn't accusing her of killing the God, Alicia sighing and shaking her head no. "He just appeared, gravely injured before us. He died before he could tell us who did this to him."

"Ah...such a shame..." Loki said, and to Alicia he sounded relieved.

"You know Alicia, you never did tell me how you know about Lenneth." Lezard said, turning back to face her.

"It was the God, Forseti who told me. It was his last words before passing on..." Alicia said, hearing Loki inhale sharply. She glanced at the God, but his face revealed nothing.

"Alicia and her friends are going to retrieve Lenneth for me." Explained Lezard, smiling. "I am very much eager to be reunited with my beloved Goddess."

"Lezard no!" Loki said, and everyone stared at him in surprise. "Don't send the Valkyrie after the Lady Lenneth."

"And just why not?" demanded Lezard with a sneer.

"Think of Lezard...she would be much better suited to being out on the battlefield, commanding the einherjar." Loki said, his tone urgent, his words rushing out. "She should be out where our troops can see her. The sight of a Valkyrie will be greatly reassuring to the soldiers, they will be revitalized!"

"It matters little to me where you send me." Alicia said, thinking she could search for Rufus out on the battlefield. But Lezard was shaking his head no, causing Loki to make an exasperated sound.

"No Loki. Alicia is untried at commanding armies. She will be much better suited for a rescue mission. A small party should be able to infiltrate where Lenneth is kept, and get her out without being seen."

"Fine then...at least allow me to accompany her." Loki said, not quite able to hide the annoyance he felt at Lezard disputing his advice.

"No Loki, I need you here." Lezard said, Alicia relieved to not have the God tagging along with her. "There is much that needs to be done if we are to win this war, and frankly...the Gods and Goddesses I have here are just not cut out for the battle."

"But..."

"Do not argue with me Loki. I am giving you an order." Lezard said, his voice raising slightly in volume.

"Fine." Loki was less than pleased, anyone could see that. "If you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for battle."

"What's there to prepare for?" Lezard asked, a chuckle escaping him. "Besides, I need you right now. We are going to clear a path to the rainbow bridge for Alicia and her companions to make for...where was it Lenneth is being kept?"

"Jotunheim." Alicia supllied.

"Ah yes, Jotunheim. Funny that they didn't seek to hide her somewhere less obvious." Lezard shook his head, smirking. "We really are dealing with a bunch of rank amateurs."

"Right..." Loki sighed.

"Are you three ready?" Lezard asked, glancing at Alicia's companions. She turned too, seeing Lydia and Dallas nodding their heads, determination in their eyes. "Good...let us be off." His hand glowed, light bursting forth to form a double headed lance. It was the sacred spear Gungnir he now held in his right hand, Lezard using his left to adjust his glasses.

Lezard began casting ether about, Alicia willing herself not to shake with fear at the sight of the sparkles coming to touch her skin. She had to keep reminding herself that Lezard wouldn't hurt, wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his chances of being reunited with Lenneth.

Coated in ether, their surroundings blurred, Alicia hearing Dallas gasp as he got his first taste of divine teleportation. Alicia felt disoriented, seeing the beauty of the hall blurring, the bright colors being replaced with the darkness of night, the moonlight casting an ethereal glow on the battlefield. Dallas stumbled, Lydia reaching out to steady him with her hands. Alicia just stood there staring, seeing chaos all around her.

The field was lit up with fires, people running about, their weapons drawn. Large giants who seemed to be made of rock, were lumbering about, their gigantic fists smashing into einherjar, batting their bodies around like they were rag dolls. Screams accompanied those who were hit, horrible sounds as they were beaten an within an inch of their lives.

Healers were venturing out until the field, being forced to come to the injured for there was no time nor man power to spare to bring back the fallen to the tents. Some of the injured were left alone, moaning, there simply wasn't anyway to safely tend to them so long as their attacker lurked so close. The healers were forced to sit back and wait, watching helplessly as other battled the stone giants.

Alicia tried to see if she could spot Rufus and Arngrim, but there were so many people, they crowded onto the battlefield blocking her line of sight. Over to the North, was a large wall, giants trying to tear it down as the einherjar attempted to stop them. It hadn't been here the last time she arrived in Asgard, Alicia realizing it was a hastily made defense against the giants.

"Come." Lezard said, walking briskly along the ground, his cape flaring out behind him. He seemed to know where he was going, Loki pacing besides him, neither God pausing to see if Alicia and her friends were following. She shared a glanced with Lydia and Dallas who just shrugged and shook their heads. With a sigh Alicia was moving, hurrying to keep up with the two Gods.

Lezard stopped by a tent, lifting the flap to step inside. Immediately the talking ceased, people dropping into low bows at the sight of their lord. A scarred faced man was before a table, a large map of Asgard laid out before him. Figurines were on top of the map, marking key strategic places, and there was even a block to represent the wall.

"Ah Tyr. Just the man I was looking for." Lezard said, walking over to the table. He paid little mind to the map, looking at Tyr instead.

"Lord Lezard...What brings you out on the battle field?" Tyr asked.

"I thought I'd get my hands dirty." Lezard answered, and waved over his shoulder at Alicia. "I want you to meet our new Valkyrie."

"A Valkyrie?! Here?" Tyr's eyes lit up. "She will be a great asset to us..."

"Indeed she will." Lezard said. "I want to take some of the troops out beyond the wall..."

"What?" Tyr paled. "But we are in the midst of battling the giants who invaded our camp...we cannot spare people to do a suicide run out beyond the wall...not until the situation in our camp is taken care of."

"You'll just have to make do with smaller numbers Tyr." Lezard said, crossing his arms over his chest. "My Valkyrie needs access to the rainbow bridge. If she is going to rescue Lenneth, she will need support as she makes her way across the field."

"You mean the Valkyrie isn't staying here..." Tyr frowned.

"No. She is needed elsewhere." Lezard said. "See that the einherjar are ready. We are moving out in ten minutes."

"Lord Lezard, I really must insist against this plan..." Tyr began, but Lezard spoke over him.

"Your objections are duly noted and rejected." Lezard turned, striding out of the tent. Alicia shot an apologetic look to Tyr, before hurrying after the God.

"Are you sure about this?" Alicia asked, Lezard slowing down to hear her words. "You're endangering a lot of people in order to rescue Lenneth."

"She is worth it." Lezard answered. "Everything I do is to be with her. Everyone else matters little to me."

Alicia said nothing, trying to imagine being so in love, so obsessed with another person that she would be willing to let people needlessly die so she could be with them. She fell short of her goal, unable to fathom the way Lezard's mind worked. It left her realizing this was yet another way she did not understand her former friend, Alicia sighing and shaking her head no.

As they made their way along the field, a few of the einherjar paused to stare at them. Alicia thought they were in awe of Lezard and Loki, but she soon realizing the awed looks and pointing were aimed at her.

"A Valkyrie!" Someone said, voice carrying to her.

"Lady Valkyrie please! A blessing!" Another called, the chant being picked up as einherjar paused to beg for her favors. It made Alicia uncomfortable not knowing what to do.

"We should help them." She said at last, hastening to explain. "Help deal with the giants."

"There is no time." Lezard said, not pausing.

"Then I'll make time." Alicia's voice was firm, already turning to run towards a group of einherjar that was struggling with a giant.

"Alicia wait!" Lezard growled out, but she was already moving. She heard Lydia's voice, the archer speaking sharply to Lezard.

"With your powers...you could easily put a stop to these monsters."

Lezard didn't dignify that with a response, and Alicia didn't stop, instead drawing her sword. She was pleased to see that during her transformation into Valkyrie, the cracks on her sword had been healed, the weapon viable once more. The einherjar cheered to see her, grateful for her assistance.

"Aim for the eyes!" Someone shouted, and an arrow whistled pass her face. Alicia turned, seeing Lydia running, another arrow already in place as she hastened to do as the einherjar had advised.

Alicia darted in close, swinging her sword at the giant's mid section, her voice raised in challenge. The giant bellowed a response back, bringing a curled fist down towards her head. Alicia quickly rolled to the right, avoiding being crushed, and while on her knees she slashed her sword at his foot. Dallas was somewhere in the distance, keeping well away from the giant as he labored to cast his spells.

Other einherjar were moving around her, circling the giant. There was so many they got in each other's ways, far too clumsy to avoid the giant's attacks. "Stand further apart!" Alicia shouted, the soldiers quick to obey her. "Give yourselves room to move!"

Lydia continued to pummel the giant with her arrows, desperate to catch him in the eyes. Suddenly something slammed into the giant's chest, causing the creature to let out a horrific scream. Seconds later it exploded, rocks being flung out in every direction, people lunging out of the way to avoid being hit by the jagged pieces. Alicia stared in shock, seeing smoke coming out of the crater where the giant had been standing. In the center was Gungnir, glowing with a white light.

As she watched, it slowly lifted off the ground, and flew past her, stirring up her hair. She whirled around, to see Lezard standing a few feet behind her, calmly taking hold of the spear once more. Loki was to the side of him, looking uneasy at Lezard's display of power.

"Now that you've gotten this...urge to help out of your system...let us be off." Lezard said. He noticed the einherjar who were standing up, brushing the dust from their clothes. "You five, come with us."

"Yes Lord Lezard." They said as one, eager to be of assistance to the God who had saved them. Alicia merely looked at them, feeling remorse. She knew Lezard intended to drag them out on the field, fight as a distraction for her to get away. She just hoped her conscience could live with the guilt she was already starting to experience.

--

To Be Continued.

I freaking hate this chapter. I fear it's stupid. And yes, this was 100 Series' idea, for Lezard to make Alicia his Valkyrie.

--Michelle

Ami, your review made me laugh! You have some nerve to try and grope Lezard's butt! XD And yes, DUN DUN DUN is a good wrap up of the last chapter!

Amanthya, okay I giggled a little at your review too. It didn't quite go down the way you wrote though! ;-p And yes, I am a master of cliff hangers!! "cackles" Wow, I am honored you want to print my story out! I do that too, print out author's work that I liked. I put them in binders to protect them. I have way too many I printed out though... "sweat drop."

Alpha Huntress, glad you found the time to play catch up. :D Aw, you got aggravated at Rufus disappearing? Imagine how Alicia feels! She still hasn't gotten him back...and Lezard is going even more nuts being separated from Lenneth! You already worried about Lezard's bad military decisions...I wonder how you'll feel about the latest ones in this chapter! Course, Lezard could probably easily put an end to the war himself, along with Tyr and Thor being made Gods again. After all, Thor has a reputation as a giant killer!

I see someone really, really likes Brahms! :D I know, poor Forseti...what words are you referring to about Brahms?

Joel 7th, your review was cut off. I didn't get to see what you meant to write for what you thought would have happened. :( I'm so curious now!


	44. Chapter 44

Explosions rang in Lezard's ears, the light of the fires reflecting off the panes of his glasses. He cast ether about his body, forming a protective shield around him, the ether pulsating with energy, quick to block any attacks lobbed his way. For now it merely protected him from the shrapnel, the jagged pieces of rock that flew through the air, remains of the stone giants he had destroyed.

He sighed as Gungnir hurtled through the air, slamming into the chest of yet another giant, the creature having turned from it's task just in time to be hit with the spear. As the ringing in his ears faded, he could make out the sounds of cheering, the einherjar ecstatic to see their lord and master out on the battle field. Lezard paid them no mind, finding all this fighting, one sided though it may be, to be nothing more than a boring chore.

To the left of him, Loki shot out a beam of red and black ether, cracking open a giant's face. The giant went down screaming, dying a slow death, writhing in place in the grass. How many giants did this make now? Seven, eight? Lezard had lost count, moving towards the wall, picking the creatures off as though they were mere insects. Numbers were inconsequential, results were what mattered, Lezard seeing the wall was almost clear of giants on the Asgardian's side.

"Get into position..." Lezard ordered, turning to glance at Alicia. It was jarring to see the princess in full Valkyrie regalia, seeing her determined face as she nodded her head. It amused him to think she was now his servant, a new toy he could use to help him in this war to regain Lenneth. Walking behind Alicia was a number of einherjar, soldiers he had collected from the battle field, still in prime health and ready to lay their lives down for him. Their ranks were now close to thirty, just a small party that would serve as a diversion for Alicia to reach the bridge.

"All right..." Alicia said, moving to step towards the wall. Lezard grabbed her by the arm, the girl spinning about to fix him with an annoyed look. He tried not to smirk, knowing she didn't like him touching her.

"Not you..."

"But I thought..." A frown was on her face, Alicia's eyes confused.

"You will go out after the einherjar. I'll not risk you falling in the first sweep towards the enemies." Lezard told her, seeing her glare.

"I can't just sit back and do nothing!" She snapped.

"You have a part to play, as do these warriors." Lezard said, speaking to her as though she was slow to understand. "Do not let their sacrifice be wasted." She pursed her lips together, a thin line of disapproval that showed what she thought of his plan.

"Fine." Alicia hissed, yanking her arm free of his grip. With a petulant pout, she walked over to the wall, leaning against it behind the group of nervous einherjar.

"Lord Lezard." Loki's voice in his ear, the trickster clearly worried and dismayed about this plan. "Are you sure about this? There's still time to back out. I would be happy

to go and retrieve the Lady Lenneth in place of the Valkyrie."

"No Loki, my mind is made up." Lezard said. "I need you to lend me aid on the battlefield. You have powers of destruction, you know how to wield ether as a weapon. You will be far more valuable than that girl can ever hope to be."

"If you are sure..." Moodily, Loki moved away from Lezard, the God wondering what was behind the annoyance the trickster had not been able to conceal completely. Loki was on edge ever since arriving in Valhalla. He kept trying to find excuses to leave the battle field, reasons Lezard didn't buy. If anything, Loki's fervent desire to take a moment to himself left Lezard more determined than ever to keep the God by his side. If only to keep an eye on him!

Lezard spared a moment to wonder about Forseti, feeling something akin to gratitude to the God. If his information proved correct, the dead God would be responsible for reuniting Lezard with Lenneth. Lezard couldn't wait to see her again, finding the separation from her near unbearable. He vowed to make all who had conspired to steal her away pay, be they Gods, giants, or man. All would know his wrath, all would quake and cower and most importantly learn, you did not mess with Lezard Valeth's

woman.

With that thought in mind, he strode forward, sure his eyes must be gleaming with a malevolent hue. The einherjar looked a little taken aback at seeing the grim smile on his face, Lezard pausing only to repeat his plans. "Wait until my signal...Loki and I will drive back the giants on the other side of the wall. Once they are clear of it, you are to hurry to get through the opening and into the camp. Take out any who get near you, but head for the bridge. Let the Gods guide your feet so that you may be swift, and that your blows strike true."

"Yes, Lord Lezard." The appointed captain of this hastily put together squadron of einherjar said.

"Do not fail me." His last words were ominous, a murmur of unease going up from the gathered warriors. "Come Loki..." Lezard said, and with a gesture he lifted up into the air, hovering in place. He could hear Loki sighing, the trickster slow to move. But eventually the God joined Lezard in the air, the two flying fast towards the top of the wall. Einherjar were on it, and they did not pause in their appointed tasks, laboring with the oil barrels as they tried to dissuade the giants from attacking the wall.

A cry from the enemy camp, the giants spotting Lezard and Loki. With a smirk on his face, Lezard threw down Gungnir, blasting apart one of the stone creatures. He could hear the sound of ether dispersing, Loki shooting off blasts, hitting critical points on a giant. Arms flew off, and legs shattered, Loki merciless and cruel as he slowly dismembered the beast. Lezard tsked, finding Loki's methods took too long, Lezard preferring to do a quick killing of his opponents.

The giants were torn between staying to attack the wall, and backing away in retreat. Lezard showed them there was no hope for those who ran, aiming Gungnir at the back of one of the stone men. Screams filled the air, the enemy camp was no longer quiet, people panicking as they tried to figure out how to contest the might of two such powerful Gods.

More power was discharged by Loki, Gungnir helping to drive back the giants. Little by little, the stone creatures moved away from the wall, until there was enough space to risk opening it. "Now!" Lezard shouted, giving the hand signal the einherjar had been waiting for.

The door in the wall opened, the einherjar charging out into the enemy camp with wild yells, and excited whoops. Lezard gesture for Loki to follow him, the two going past the wall, flying over the einherjar, ready to lend support from the air.

Alicia and her two companions were the last to emerge from the doorway, moving swiftly as they brought up the rear. On the top of the wall, archers were arriving, readying their arrows to lend long distance support. There was more than just stone giants out on the field, the frost giants were up, risking passing the bonfires to see what was going on.

Monsters prowled the field, rushing forward to meet the first wave of einherjar. Lezard could see swords swinging, hear war cries bellowed as axes were slammed into bodies, spears prodding back sides, maces smashed in faces. As the einherjar battled the monsters, the second unit of einherjar swarmed past them, pushing forward to the next batch of monsters that were arriving.

Flaming arrows were lobbed at the frost giants, the archers quick to take advantage of their weakness. Lezard called Gungnir to his hand, flying right up to one giant, smashing the lance into him. He was getting caught up in the battle, not quite laughing, but feeling exhilarated as he pounded his weapon into the giant again and again.

The third and final wave of einherjar began combat, and though victories were won, already there was losses, several warriors being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers they faced. Lezard finished up with the giant, smashing him into pieces, and flew through the wreckage. He came out the other side of the smoke, surprising a group of chimeras, letting loose with a spell.

Loki was somewhere to the right of him, hands punching the sky, as he shot ether blast after ether blast at his opponents, sending bodies bouncing against the turf. Behind him he could hear Alicia's voice, raising above the cries of the einherjar, the princess fighting valiantly. He didn't turn to watch her progress, concentrating on the enemies in front of him. They were regrouping, slow to approach, unsure of what to do. The einherjar continued to battle the ones who could not retreat, slow but steadily bringing down the monsters.

The bridge was in sight, Lezard gave another signal, Alicia responding. She and her two companions surged forward, running for the bridge. A few monsters broke formation to chase after them, einherjar shouting out a warning. Lezard was in the midst of destroying a frost giant, a scowl on his face. Where was Loki, why wasn't he giving Alicia's advance support?

"Loki!" Lezard snarled out his name, Gungnir singing as it impaled itself into another giant's chest. "What are you doing you fool?!"

"Forgive me Lord Lezard!" Loki called back, tone apologetic. "I am having my own difficulties fending off the beasts!"

"Useless!" Lezard spat, left hand raising to blast ether towards the monsters chasing Alicia. The girl was turning, ready to face them. She swung out her sword, slashing upwards, the point of it driving across a chest and the lower half of a demon's face. That fool Dallas was trying a summoning spell, the shadow servant driving it's claws into a harpy's chest. The archer was quickly depleting her stock of arrows, trying to keep anymore monsters from getting near.

"Stop wasting time on these fools and make a break for it!" Lezard screamed, and pointed a finger at the group. "Animate Earth!" The runes appeared under the monsters' feet, the spell targeting them. They screamed as they were blasted, some dying, other gravely injured. Either way they were distracted from Alicia's party, the princess nodding her thanks at Lezard before turning.

He couldn't spend time watching her disappear over the bridge, he was too busy trying to keep her pursuers away. Loki dispatched the foes he was battling with, floating to Lezard's side. "We should fall back! There are too many of them!"

"No! Hold your ground!" Lezard ordered. "They must not be allowed to pursue the Valkyrie!"

"The einherjar are falling." Protested Loki. "At this rate we will be overwhelmed, and even our powers won't be able to save us!" Loki was steadily falling back as he spoke, still shooting out his ether blasts, but making sure to progress towards the wall. Lezard let out a profane curse, summoning Gungnir back to his hand. He made ready to lob the divine lance at another giant, seeing the monsters torn between attacking the more pressing threats, or going after Alicia.

A few stepped onto the bridge, casting nervous looks at their companions. It was obvious to all who watched that the whole point of the Asgardians attack had been to gain access to the bridge. They had no way of knowing what the reason behind this tactic was, but they seemed determined to make sure Alicia and her companions failed. Gungnir came crashing down in their midst, an explosion of light erupting around them. Bodies went flying, the number of dead increasing, the giants making a decision.

They charged towards Lezard and the einherjar, hoping to overwhelm them with their size and numbers. They were cautious of Lezard, the God easing back as Gungnir returned to his hand. He counted minutes out in his head as he fought, trying to buy Alicia more time. At last he realized he could do no more, not when he was down to only five einherjar.

Lezard gave the signal to retreat, the screams of the dying warriors chasing after him, only outdone by the cheers of their enemy who followed in hot pursuit. Lezard sped towards the wall, feeling the wind tug at his clothes, spotting Loki already perched on top of it. The trickster was still lobbing ether blasts at the enemy, offering cover for their retreat. Lezard joined him on the wall, watching the einherjar make a desperate run for it.

One by one they started to fall, until only three remained, hands scrabbling for the door. Desperately they got it open, and fled back into their camp, slamming it shut behind them. Others were waiting, laboring to put a heavy iron bar across the door, locking it securely so that the monsters couldn't follow. Healers approached the ashen faced survivors, ready to offer ambrosia and comfort as they led them away to the recovery tents.

Lezard idly tossed a few ether bombs down at the enemies who were back to pounding against the wall, testing it's stability. He knew it wouldn't be much longer before the wall fell, and the two sides met. But for now it would hold, Lezard casting a side glance at the highly agitated Loki.

"Someone set up watch." Lezard told the einherjar on top of the wall. "Keep an eye on the bridge for the Valkyrie's return. I want to be notified the instant her party is in sight."

"Yes Lord Lezard." A female soldier said, bowing her head to him. "It shall be done."

"Good." Lezard said, and with one last burst of ether at a chimera, he turned, gesturing for Loki to follow him. The God was all too eager to leave the wall, glancing curiously at Lezard. The former human offered him a weary smile, hand raised to adjust his glasses. "Ah Loki...what say we pay the dungeons a visit?"

"The dungeons?" Loki frowned. "There's no one there of any importance except for..." His eyes widened.

"Thor." Came his answer, confirming Loki's train of thought. The God was staring, his brow furrowed in worry. "Come Loki, don't look at me with such a face. I think it's time to offer Thor a deal." A slow smirk on Lezard's face. "I am sure Thor will be most eager to take it."

"But he betrayed you!" Loki exclaimed, trailing after Lezard. "He tried to kill you."

"And he may attempt it again." Lezard retorted. "I am all too aware of that. However, I will make it clear to him that this time should he fail, death will be the only option." He continued to smirk, wondering if the proud former God had been brought low enough to consider working for Lezard now. Casting ether about, he decided it was time to find out.

--

Lenneth knelt on the ice cold floor of her prison, her skirt pulled back to reveal the lower half of her legs. In her hand she held a piece of wood, the leg of the table she had broken off. It's ends were all splintered, the Goddess handling it with care as she poked and prodded at the metal band fastened around her foot. The inscribed runes were glowing, agitated by her constant prodding.

A current of electricity trickled over her body, making beads of sweat dot her skin, Lenneth enduring the pain as she tried to figure out a way to get the metal band off. So far all her attempts had failed, the Goddess being forced to stop and rest, panting from the pain.

She was getting desperate, Lenneth knowing it was futile, knowing it was only succeeding in hurting her and the baby she carried. Pain zapped up her arm, Lenneth gritting her teeth, pulling back the wood stump. Immediately the runes calmed down, cutting off the ebb of energy in return for her obedience.

She snorted in annoyance, leaning back against the wall, wood clutched in her hand. Lenneth wondered how much time had passed, how long had she been kept prisoner. The days seemed to blur into one entity, leaving her confused at time's passage. She wondered about the baby growing inside her, her hands going to her stomach, caressing her belly nervously.

She had so many unanswered questions, wondering how developed the child was. Right now Lenneth would give anything to see Eir's comforting smile, wanting the woman to reassure her that all the abuse, all the deprivations her body had gone through had not damaged the baby.

With a sigh, Lenneth stood, walking over to the door. She had been trying unsuccessfully to get it to open. But she knew with her powers sealed, even if she got it open, there was little she could do. Where would she go, how would she survive the cold wildness of Jotunheim? She had no weapon, no sword to stave off the ice wolves that prowled the land.

She was left to pray, pinning all her hopes on Forseti evading Loki's murderous intents long enough to get word back to Lezard. Lenneth prayed for Forseti, prayed he was hale and healthy, prayed the wound had only been superficial, hoped he was able to keep one step ahead of Loki.

Shaking her head no, Lenneth resumed poking at the metal. It was after all, the only thing she could do, the only thing she had left to occupy her attention.

--

Her feet pounded the pavement of the bridge, metal greaves clanking loudly as she moved. Her sword was in her hand, stained with fresh blood, and about to get dirtier. There were monsters on the bridge, in hot pursuit of Alicia and her two companions. They tried to keep ahead of them but the beasts were steadily gaining on the party, Alicia casting a nervous look over her shoulder.

Asgard was already a distant blur in the background, no aid would come from that direction. They were on their own, just the three of them against the creatures that stalked them. Dallas was panting, a fine sheen of sweat on his face, the mage doing his best to keep up with the two fleet footed women. At the rate they were going, he would be the first to fall, done in by living a life of softness, Dallas not used to such exercise.

"We stand and fight!" Alicia decided, skidding to a stop. Lydia and Dallas moved past her, getting into formation. She could hear the creak of the bow, Lydia drawing back the string as she sighted her arrow towards her chosen target. Dallas was breathing heavy, not having the voice needed to start chanting his spells. That was okay, Alicia would cover him until he recovered and could be of use to her.

With a roar, the monsters reached them, demons and chimeras eager for the fight. Alicia dashed forward, trusting her armor to protect her, ready to fend back the press of their attackers.

"Pulverizing Storm!" Lydia shot off an arrow, the shaft glowing, splitting into numerous arrows of light. The barrage swept past Alicia, torpedoing into the enemies' bodies, striking them fast and hard. Screams were heard, a chimera dying, the other bouncing back but refusing to fall. The demon's armor protected them from most of Lydia's attack, drifting forward to meet Alicia's sword.

She screamed, driving her arm forward, trying to impale a demon in the chest. It brought up gauntlet covered hands, sparks flying as her sword struck the metal. "Thunder Storm!" Dallas had recovered enough to cast a spell, a black storm cloud swirling into being over the monster group. Lightening flashed down, shocking them all, zapping their energy.

Another arrow from Lydia, the girl not wasting her energy on her signature attack. Instead she focused on the remaining chimera, arrows embedding into it's chest and head. An arrow was sunk right between the eyes of the beast, the creature going cross eyed as it fell forward.

"This should do it!" Alicia said, leaping up high to smash the hilt of her sword into the demon's face. It rocked his head back from the force of her blow, Alicia quickly brining her sword down to slice open his armor plating.

"Explosion!" Dallas' spell hit the exposed skin of the demon's chest, ripping the monster apart. Blood and gore showered the bridge, Alicia careful not to slip as she went to deal with the last demon. Lydia's bow sang, arrow after arrow being shot off in rapid succession, penetrating whatever skin wasn't covered with armor. The demon tried to catch Alicia with it's claws, the girl dropping down to her knees, sweeping out her foot in a kick.

The demon's footing was knocked out from beneath it, stumbling backwards as Alicia leaped up, sword tearing into the armor on it's chest. Dallas quickly followed up her attack with a spell of his own, casting explosion once more. The demon didn't even have time to scream, being torn apart.

No time to breathe a sigh of relief, the bridge was shaking as something heavy approached them. From out of the smoke of the explosion, came a fist, fingers trying to catch Alicia around the waist. She jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding getting grabbed.

"Oh no..." Dallas muttered, Alicia understanding his frustration. It was a giant who now chose to do battle with them. Towering over the trio, menacing and made of jagged rock.

"Lydia!" Alicia cried out the archer's name, twirling her sword about as she considered her options.

"I'm on it!" Lydia called back, walking backwards as she took careful aim. The arrow did not fly, the giant was holding one hand in front of his face, ready to block the arrows. It seemed they had finally learned to guard their faces, leaving the archer unable to get a clean shot at the eyes.

Alicia tensed up, preparing to unleash all her energy in a desperate attack. She had seen how well a spear to the chest had worked for Lezard, Alicia praying that as Valkyrie she now had enough strength to back up her own such throw.

"Gather crushing ice!" Alicia shouted, hand held with the palm facing the giant. Photons emitted from her hand, freezing the giant in place. Knees bent slightly, Alicia jumped straight up into the air, feeling her wings form, flapping to hold her aloft. She felt the power flow to her hands, the princess summoning a spear, an imitation of the divine lance Gungnir. It was larger than her, it's length almost twice the size of her body. And yet, it felt light to her hands, Alicia easily drawing it back.

"Finishing Strike!" She flew towards the giant's chest, seeing the ice was starting to crack, the giant in the midst of breaking free of it's prison. Her wings flapped hard, driving her forward with the speed of a stallion, the tip of the spear aimed for the chest of her opponent. "Nibelung Valesti!!"

She scored a direct hit just as the giant roared back into life, arms raised up high as it broke free of the ice. The spear impaled itself through the stone, tip emerging the other side. Alicia held onto it, glancing up at the stunned giant's face. For one instant time seemed to still, the two opponents just looking at each other. And then, with a mighty groan, cracks began appearing on the giant's body.

Alicia used her feet to push off the giant, flying backwards to hover over Lydia and Dallas. With a scream, the giant exploded, stone parts going flying off the sides of the bridge. Relieved, Alicia floated back down to the ground, her wings evaporating in a shower of light.

"Let's keep moving." Alicia said, not ready to sheathe her sword.

"Right." Dallas said, looking anxious as he view the way back towards Asgard. "We don't want to dawdle. Who knows what may come at us next."

"I'll face them all down." She was not boasting when she said this, Alicia deadly serious. She'd take on any opponent to reunite with Rufus.

--

Wheezes...action packed chapter that I struggled with...:(

To Be Continued!

Michelle

Joel 7th, ah...so that's what your review said. XD Seems everyone thought the fight would go a little differently. Ha ha...but Lezard still doesn't know Alicia has the Dragon Orb! XD But he would be like that, not caring about anything but Lenneth being returned to him. And yes, Forseti told Alicia where Lenneth is just before he died. And yeah, ain't Loki a stinker? I should maybe write a story some day where he is likable! ;-p

Amanthya, aw...now I feel bad...I feel like I messed up last chapter if you feel betrayed by Alicia's decision to become his Valkyrie. :( Now you know Lezard is my fave character, and if it came down to a fight between him and her...well...she'd lose. Isn't it better to have her live? But I may still have some surprises up my sleeve. :-p And believe me, I could have made it a lot creepier, the pleasure! "evil giggles"

I'm glad you like her as a Valkyrie, regardless of the circumstances that led to her becoming one. - People are always eager to please the big man in charge. And seeing Lezard actually out on the battle field, fighting is sure to make the einherjar happy. Bet Odin rarely got off his throne to do that! ;-p

100 Series! Really, your fave chapter? Thanks for pointing out the spelling mistakes. I went and tried to fix them, but couldn't find the asses one... '' Oh man, fan art! Wheee! So many details...I think I will have to have Alicia see herself in a mirror, or have another character describe her look, possibly Lenneth when she lays eyes on her. The whole, Alicia agrees and Lezard even broaching the subject of making her a Valkyrie was the part I really struggled with. I worried that it would come off sounding forced on my part...instead it came off rushed. "falls down flat"

"giggles" Yeah, everyone can stop wondering, but now they gotta wonder what the repercussions of making Alicia a Valkyrie will have. I mean it changed some of the things I had planned originally. I'm trying to tie everything together neatly, and I fear I am going to fail. :( There was no significance really behind the dark blue/purple color, just trying to keep her close to the other Valkyrie's armor. Maybe I should change it to teal. Ah, the power of being able to edit past mistakes!

You're right to suspect Lezard, although he may have bigger fish to fry than to worry about Alicia. "cackles and looks at Loki smirking." Okay I did go and change her armor to teal now. ;-p

GeassSamurai, awesome is one way to put it! :D


	45. Chapter 45

The wind howled, a lonely, desperate sound that sent shivers down the spines of all who heard it. It deafened the ears to all other sounds, making talking impossible so long as one was out in the midst of it. It tugged and whipped at one body's, causing clothes to rustle and skin to experience it's chilly kiss, leaving a person shivering, desperate for the warmth of a fire.

Fortunately for Alicia and her companions, they had one. It crackled, the flames alive and radiating heat, the fire burning all thanks to Dallas magic spells. Alicia stayed close to the fire, enjoying it's heat, taking comfort from it. The fire lit up the cave they had sought shelter in, casting enough light to make the shadows on the wall twisted, reminding the princess of incorporeal demons that seemed to lurk just out of sight.

She hadn't wanted to stop, Alicia wanting to press forward and find Lenneth, get their mission over with. But the sudden onset of a blizzard had left them no choice, leaving them practically blind in the fall of snow that seemed to be never ending. The snow got into everything, on their clothes, in their packs, covering their tracks. They could no longer tell which direction to move in, a dangerous situation while on the ground, made even more perilous by the fact they had been navigating a narrow path at the edge of the mountain.

They had been forced to move or be buried under the snow, pressing their backs against sheer walls of ice. Smooth was the surface, leaving nothing to grip as they moved along the wall, seeking shelter. They had found it in a cave, the cavern empty and a welcome sight to the travelers. They had quickly set up camp, not quite relaxing as they warmed themselves by the fire.

Dallas was poking at the flames with a stick, a nervous habit as he prodded the tinder again and again. He huddled as close as possible to the fire, shivering though he wore the thick robes of a mage. Alicia's own armor offered some protection from the elements, the girl finding it insulated her somewhat from the cold. It still wasn't enough, she had goose bumps underneath her clothes, wishing she had thought to take a cloak with her.

"Do you think it'll be much longer?" Alicia asked, Dallas glancing at her with a frown. "The storm I mean?"

"Ah...would that my powers extend to divining the weather." Dallas sighed. "But your guess is as good as mine."

"It's not letting up, not any time soon." Lydia's voice, carrying from the front of the cave. The blond archer was leaning before the entrance, arms crossed over her chest as she stared out into the storm. "It just keeps coming and coming, growing heavier with each passing minute..."

"Great." Dallas grumbled. "What if we're snowed in? We'll die here!"

"Calm down." Alicia advised. "I won't let that happen."

"At least we'll have a Valkyrie here to collect our souls." Lydia said, keeping her back to them so they could not see her expression. "Our souls will not be transformed into vengeful spirits that roam these mountains."

"How can you make light of the situation?" demanded Dallas, poking viciously at the fire.

"I am not." Lydia answered, but other than that she was silent. Dallas sighed, his eyes meeting Alicia's over the fire.

"How do you feel?" He asked, eyes intent on hers.

"Cold." Alicia answered, and he shook his head no.

"I meant about what's happened." Dallas clarified. "About becoming Lezard's Valkyrie."

Alicia looked away, only to see Lydia had turned, the archer watching her carefully. "I'd like to know too." She said.

Alicia blinked, casting her eyes downwards towards her lap. Her hands were folded neatly together, almost as though clasped in prayer. Her rings gleamed on her hand, the ruby seeming to burn brighter as it reflected the fire. Over the back of her hands, stopping just short of her fingers was the start of her gauntlets, the light teal metal gleaming, showing her face reflected on their surface. Her eyes looked worried, a combination of sadness and resignation.

"It was the only thing I could do at the time." She said at last. "What choice did I have?" She was shaking her head, letting her hair fall over her face like a curtain of gold. "We can't win against him...we are only human..." A sigh then, Alicia repeating her words. "Only human..."

"It leaves a bitter taste in my mouth." Dallas' words made Alicia glance up, seeing him concentrating on the fire once more. "Seeing you tied to him like that."

"I'm not too thrilled with the idea myself." Alicia retorted. No response from her two companions, they seemed to be waiting for her to say more. Alicia didn't attempt to fill in the gap of silence, instead turning inwards as she gathered her thoughts. It had all happened so fast, no time to think, no time to hesitate. She doubted Lezard would have waited for her to devote proper time to thinking her decision through, the crazed God hadn't been able to conceal his impatience at finding Lenneth.

She had been desperate herself, wanting to broker a deal that was favorable to herself and her friends. Becoming his Valkyrie seemed liked the only option, the only way to survive against him. It wasn't a win nor was it a defeat, it bordered the two, leaving Alicia dissatisfied with the potential outcome. She wondered what Lezard was thinking, tying them together in this way.

Alicia wondered what Silmeria would think, to see her as a Valkyrie now. Would she be proud? Or would the fact that she worked for Lezard taint Silmeria's opinion of her? Alicia feared the latter, thinking she could hear Silmeria's sigh of disappointment in her ear. Would Rufus be any better? She cringed at the thought of her husband, hoping his eyes wouldn't turn cold and uncaring at learning the news.

They were all becoming pawns of Lezard's. Rufus and Arngrim were out there somewhere, fighting his war, while she was no better, on a mission to retrieve Lenneth for him. She'd never have believed it if asked a few months ago would she actually give Lenneth to the crazed God. Now she was about to do just that, something she had yet to reconcile herself to. Could she really sacrifice Lenneth's happiness for her own?

Alicia sighed, her mind turning over angles. The Dragon Orb was warm on her hip, giving off a reassuring heat as it sat nestled in her pack. She had concealed it's presence from Lezard, even Dallas and Lydia did not know she had it. It's power was only a thought away, she could use it, burn Asgard to ash. But then what? She'd be responsible for killing countless lives, destroying a world in a frantic attempt to kill Lezard.

The Dragon Orb was flawed, a treasure with a limit. One use only, burn the world to ash, and then it's power would ebb, the orb turning cold and lifeless. Midgard would mirror it's fate, the realm falling into ruin at the loss of it's treasure. To use it meant Alicia would be responsible for the destruction of two realms. Something she could not abide!

She was stuck with the age old question, the choice of weighing the fate of one person, their happiness, their life, against the good of millions. Lenneth versus the countless souls, the known friend against the unknown strangers of Midgard and Asgard. If she thought about it, really thought about it, Alicia realized her decision would have been the same.

"It's not that I wanted to become his servant..." Her voice drew their gazes back to her, Alicia speaking slowly, carefully. "I won't forget what he did...I won't forget how he betrayed us."

"He's liable to do it again." Lydia pointed out, vocalizing a fear that had been nagging in the back of Alicia's mind. "He's a snake, scum. He cannot be trusted."

"Don't you think I know that!" Alicia exclaimed. "I'll never put my faith or trust in him again. But I...I can work with him...at least long enough to find Lenneth. It buys us time you see..."

"To do what?" asked Dallas.

"To live. To think. To..." Alicia hesitated. "To plan."

"Do you mean to betray him before he does the same to us?" Lydia questioned, and Alicia sighed.

"Maybe."

"You'll have to decide soon." Lydia pointed out. "The storm will delay us only for so long."

"And once we return Lenneth to him, he'll have little need of us." Added Dallas.

"Yes. That would be the time he would most likely seek to dispose of us." Alicia agreed, staring moodily at the fire. "He's given me powers though...perhaps the power to keep from dying at his hands..."

"But you are no Goddess." Lydia reminded her. "You are different from the other Valkyries. You remain human."

A heavy sigh from Alicia, the girl pushing up to stand. "Yes. Perhaps..." She shook her head, frowning at her thoughts.

"What is it Alicia?" urged Lydia. "Tell us your thoughts."

"The Valkyrie is a symbol...To both Gods and einherjar alike. A symbol of hope, of power...They NEED a Valkyrie." Alicia walked over to the cave's entrance, staring outside. She joined Lydia in watching the snow dance, feeling as though she was on the verge of a break through. "If needed, perhaps the einherjar would stand up to defend their Valkyrie...At the very least, Lezard cannot afford to kill us in front of the others...not when we have been seen as doing nothing wrong."

"He'll want to make it look like an accident." Came Dallas' words. "A causality of the war perhaps."

"That's most likely when he'll strike." Agreed Alicia. "We'll have to be ready for him...ready to make our stand..."

"Perhaps we can flee...during the midst of the battle." Dallas suggested, both women turning to look at him. "Collect Rufus and Arngrim and run from this place, return to Midgard."

"That'll never work." Sighed Alicia. "He won't believe that we are content to leave him in peace. If he doesn't want to kill us, he'll want to keep us close by...to keep an eye on us. I don't want to be his prisoner anymore than I want to die."

"So what do we do Alicia?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know..." Her face was close to crumpling, Alicia feeling tired and weary. She had bought them time, but what good was it if she couldn't think of a plan!? "I wish Silmeria was still here. She'd already have worked out a plan, one guaranteeing our survival."

"It can't be as hopeless as it seems..." Lydia said, tentatively touching Alicia's shoulder. The princess tried to take the comfort offered to her, but inwardly she was growing depressed.

"Perhaps..." Alicia answered. She glanced out the cave, staring through the thick snowflakes, thinking she could see the hint of a light. "The sun's coming out..."

"Looks like the worst of the storm is over with then." Lydia said. "Won't be long now before we can move again."

"Yes." Unspoken was the thought that moving meant one step closer to Lenneth. Time was starting to run out for Alicia and her friends. "We better get ready to move." Alicia said, approaching the fire. "No telling when the next storm might hit."

--

The wall shook, vibrations echoing up and down the stone structure, hallmarks of the fists that were pounding into it. Things crumbled, stone being worn away bit by bit, the very foundation of the wall being withered down. It wouldn't be long now, the wall would fall, and then the battle would truly commence.

Both sides of the wall watched with held breath, monsters gathering some distant away as the giants labored. They stayed out of reach of the arrows, never venturing closer, waiting patiently. On the Asgardian's side, the einherjar waited, weapons already held in hand, the army of the Aesir spread out, ready to defend this land from the giants.

The time for working on the wall had ended, every able bodied warrior needed on the field. Ambrosia fortified them, gave them a glow of strength, the men and women filled with anticipation. Nerves were tense, excited energy filling them, bodies wound up tight and only combat would relieve them of their tension.

Few einherjar were on the wall itself, mainly the archers and a few warrior who labored with the oil barrels, pouring the heated mixture down on the giants. They were determined to take down as many as they could before the actual battle started, knowing that though their numbers were greater than that of Jotunheim's, the giants themselves were a force to be reckoned with. Groups of humans forced to work against one at a time, a slow and laborious task to kill them.

Rufus dipped the head of his arrow into the oil, quick to set it aflame. Hurrying before the shaft could ignite, he placed it on his steel bow, drawing back the string. Twang went the bow, the arrow flying free, hurtling towards one of the oil covered giants who was stumbling away from the wall. His aim was true, the arrow set the oil to flame, the giant screaming and twirling around in place, desperate to avoid the fire.

Rufus was already readying another arrow, watching as the flaming giant stumbled into a group of monsters, the beasts screeching as they tried to avoid getting hit. Some inadvertently stepped into reach, archers lobbing arrows in their direction, piercing key points on their bodies.

The wall gave a mighty shudder, Rufus nearly toppling forward, only the stone guard rail kept him from slipping off the edge. He let slip a curse, dropping his arrow. A call went out as he righted himself, voice commanding.

"Archers stand down!"

It was time, Rufus realized as the wall continued to shake, seeming to groan as it fought to remain standing upright. They had done all they could, now they were forced to abandon their posts, flee to safety before the wall completely gave way. Rufus felt impatient as he carefully moved along the top, wishing those in front of him would walk faster.

Cheers from Jotunheim's side, they knew the wall was about to come down, and they screamed for einherjar blood. The sound was chilling, sending shivers down the half elf's spine, Rufus relieved when his feet were on the steps leading downwards.

"Come on, come on!" He muttered under his breath, bristling with impatience as he waited for the girl in front of him to move. She was picking her way carefully down, stopping occasionally to cling to the rail. She was making the trip downwards longer than it had to be, Rufus having to fight not to push past her.

He could hear the pounding of the giant's fists, coming faster now, dust being strewn up in clouds as rock was smashed beneath their fists. Rufus had four more steps to go, when there came such a shudder, a mighty heave of the stone that he nearly tumbled off the side of the stair case. Holding onto the rail, he turned, seeing the wall was falling, smoke everywhere now, einherjar screaming as they fell down with the wreckage.

Even as Rufus winced at the sight, knowing those who survived would be trapped under the stone, he was moving. With a yell, he took a leap forward, jumping down the final three steps, jarring his feet as he landed. His knees almost touched the ground, but he caught his balance at the last second. The sound of stone hitting the ground still rang in his ears, Rufus drawing an arrow from his back sheathe as he ran, hurrying to make it to cover.

The army of Asgard was surging forward, coming his way, a loud rumble as they screamed out their battle cries. Rufus ducked behind some rocks, finding another archer had already positioned themselves there, both men pausing to catch their breaths. Einherjar swarmed all around them, Rufus scanning the crowd, trying to spot Arngrim.

A flash of blue, Rufus catching sight of what little armor the beserker bothered to wear. He was standing, ready to make his way towards his friend, when the man turned, spotting Rufus. He lifted his sword in acknowledgment, starting to push his way towards Rufus. The half elf met him part of the way, smiling in relief at his warrior friend.

"Almost thought you were a goner back on that wall." Arngrim grinned, his eyes relieved.

"I can't die just yet...I have to see Alicia!" Rufus told him, watching as Arngrim nodded in approval.

"Good...now let's go kick some giant ass!"

"Just don't forget our goal." Rufus reminded him. "We have to make it to the bridge somehow..."

"I won't." Arngrim was already moving to rejoin the einherjar, Rufus following close behind him. "Be a lot easier if Lezard would come lend a hand."

"Yeah..." Rufus thought back to the other night, the shock he had felt at seeing Lezard flying around the battle field. He had been accompanied by another God, and together the two of the had made quick work of the giants that had infiltrated the camp. Rufus and Arngrim had been too far away to see the einherjar that accompanied Lezard, not daring move any closer and risk detection by their former friend.

He shook his head, focusing on the present, seeing the first of the combatants meet. The einherjar sought to circle around the giants who had been at the wall, intent on bringing them down while they were still tired from their recent efforts. The next wave of soldiers ran past while the first wave of giants were distracted, covering ground a distance away from the wreckage of the wall. They ran into the monsters, and there the two sides were more evenly match, weapons against claws, voices raising in challenge and in pain.

Groups of five were surrounding the stone giants, composed of swordsmen, axe bearers, spear wielders. An archer was with each group, the close quarter combatants working to distract the giant while the archer tried to get a bead on their eyes. The frost giants were being dealt with more easily, the swordsmen driving in close, providing a diversion while mages set about to casting their fire spells. Flames licked across their skins, melting them down, weakening them to sharp weaponry.

A second wave of giants were pushing their way across the field, large fists smashing into einherjar, casting their bodies to go bouncing into the ground. They were doing an aggressive sweep, trying to take out as many of the Asgardians as they could, looking to move deeper into the shining realm.

The camp was soon over run with the enemy, einherjar bravely holding their ground, battling to keep them from taking one step further. The healers were scrambling to get out of the way, watching helplessly as giants set about to dismantling their tents, supply wagons being crushed underfoot. It was a chaotic atmosphere, a frenetic melee as both sides took massive losses.

Rufus and Arngrim didn't even have a chance of making for the bridge, the giants stopped all such advances, leaving the two friends to hold back and wait. They skirted the borders of the skirmish, picking off monsters, Rufus' bow singing as arrow after arrow flew true, shooting down chimeras and the like. Arngrim got even closer to the battle, running right into a group of demons, his heavy blade swinging about to clash it's sharpened edge into mid sections. Rufus kept a careful eye on the beserker, occasionally lending his arrows to aid the man when it looked like he was in a precarious situation.

He was making sure every arrow counted, careful not to waste any on a shot that wasn't a guaranteed hit. And still he was rapidly depleting his stock, wondering if he should fall back until he could replenish his arrows. Other archers were facing a similar problem, slowly beginning their retreat, ready to scout out the remains of the supply wagons in hope of finding an undamaged cache of arrows.

"Arngrim!" Rufus shouted the beserker's name, trying to catch his attention. His voice was lost in the roar of the yelling, just another scream that went unnoticed. Rufus bit back a curse, hurrying closer to his friend, determined to drag him back. He did not want to abandon him, but if he didn't get more arrows and soon, Rufus would be of no use on the battlefield.

"Arngrim!" He tried again, louder this time, almost within reach of the man. He shot one of his last arrows over the warrior's head, the silver head embedding itself right between the eyes of the demon who was trying to break the beserker's guard.

"Thanks.' Arngrim said, shifting from a defensive position to one of offense, his sword swinging downwards to cleave the demon in two.

"We got to retreat for now." Rufus shouted, another arrow notched into place, Rufus taking careful aim. He hoped to bluff the demons into backing off without firing, thinking to drag Arngrim off with him.

"Retreat?!" Arngrim sounded surprised, heavy blade being stabbed forward so it's tip grazed across the black skin of a demon with smoldering red eyes. "But the party's just getting started!"

"And I'm almost out of party favors!" Rufus hissed in his ear, hand on his muscular shoulder. "Come on, we have to move before I'm completely useless to you."

"Damn." Arngrim said, tone grave as he smashed his sword into the chest of the demon. "Sorry ladies, we'll dance some other time." His tone was mocking, the demons growling and hissing in rage. As Rufus and Arngrim began their retreat, walking backwards steadily but slowly, the group of demons pursued them, trying to press what they perceived to be an advantage. Whenever they ventured too close, an arrow would fly, or Arngrim's sword would slice through the air in warning.

They traveled in that precarious manner for several minutes, trying to lose their pursuers as they drew closer to the other combatants. They sought shelter among the einherjar, dodging attacks from the warriors of Jotunheim, Rufus pushing to move beyond the fighting. There were a few others trying to retreat, warriors whose weapons had broken on the battlefield, or even injured soldiers who were desperate to get to the healers.

Little by little, the Asgardian Army was being pushed back, all signs seeming to point to an early win for Jotunheim. Rufus wasn't sure how he felt about that. On the one hand it meant a defeat for Lezard. Heck if they were lucky, perhaps the twerp would be killed. But then what would happen to the einherjar? Some were already dead, would more die? He just didn't know, and even more troubling was the fact that right now he and Arngrim would end up suffering their fate. Win or lose, if they couldn't get to the bridge, they were stuck in Asgard, at the mercy of the victors of this war.

He was wasting too much time thinking, worrying when he should be concentrating on the fight at hand. He just barely missed getting stepped on, Arngrim knocking him out of the way in time. Rufus accidentally shot off an arrow, the metal shaft rebounding harmlessly off the bottom of the giant's foot. It did little except to attract unwanted attention, the giant growling and turning to glare at them.

Rufus fought to keep from cursing, and from the sound of it, Arngrim had no problem in letting profane words fly free. The warrior had his sword ready, keeping a watchful eye on the giant, seeing it turn from the einherjar it had been attacking. They breathed a sigh of relief, trying to get their bearings, leaving Arngrim and Rufus to face down their opponent.

"A little help here guys!" Rufus called out angrily. No time to wait for an answer, he was placing the very last of his arrows onto the bow. Arngrim was slashing at the giant's legs, forcing the creature to do an odd dance as it tried to avoid his blade.

With a frustrated cry, Rufus let his arrow fly free, holding his breath as it sped towards the giant's face. He winced when it bounced off it's nose, Rufus taking a step back, all out of ammunition. Arngrim bellowed out a challenge, driving forward with his sword, Rufus amazed the blade didn't shatter upon impact against the rough, stone skin.

Suddenly the giant froze, letting out a grown. Cracks began appearing all over it's body, Rufus turning to stare wide eyed at Arngrim. "What did you do?!"

"Wasn't me." Admitted an equally stunned Arngrim, starring at the crumbling giant. A loud bang was heard, cracking the stone flesh further, limbs falling apart. It kicked up dirt clouds on the grass, causing everyone to choke. Coughing, with tears in his eyes, Rufus squinted, trying to see what had happened.

"It was me." A man's voice rang out, grim satisfaction sounding in his voice. Rufus looked up, craning his neck back to see what had to be a God standing on two storm clouds, one at the bottom of each foot. He was blonde, with a beard face, his eyes a vibrant blue. In his hand was a stone hammer, archaic in design, dating back to the early days of Midgard.

Rufus stared, and the very battle field seemed to go quiet, friend and foe alike turning to view the newcomer. The einherjar didn't quite bow, but Rufus heard the reverent whispers, voices repeating a name over and over.

"Thor!"

Rufus's eyes widened, his jaw surely dropping in shock. Thor floated a moment longer over the wreckage, and then with hammer in hand, it glowing a yellow white color reminiscent of lightning bolts, the God took off, speeding towards another giant. Thor the giant killer had arrived, and not a moment too soon.

--

Lenneth sighed, a deep huff of air as she paced, agitated beyond belief. She had failed to get the door open, and what's more she had failed to get the band off her foot. Loki was nowhere to be found, but she felt his presence in the way the metal band mocked her, runes sparking to life with her every attempt to be free of it.

She had explored her prison, pulling the table over to the high window that allowed light to shine down on her. Perching on the shaky remains of the table, she had managed to reach her hands to the window, pulling herself up by the bars to peer outside. Her first glimpse of the world outside her prison was less than encouraging, showing nothing but snow and ice for miles around. In the distance she could make out the fabled ice mountains of Jotunheim, knowing that somewhere beyond them laid Utgard the city of the giants.

With a sigh she had lowered herself, returning to the floor. That was when she had began pacing, feeling as though her feet would wear a hole in the floor. The bed lay against the wall farthest from the door, blankets drawn back, Lenneth trying to piece together a sturdy cloak out of the warm material. She gripped the table leg in her hand, liking the feel of having a weapon, primitive though it may be, in her hand.

And so she was ready when she heard footsteps outside her door, saw the door start to shake and rattle on it's hinges. Pressing her back to the side of the door, Lenneth raised her hand high, ready to bring down the leg like a club against the one attempting to enter her prison.

She tensed, hand clutching the wood tightly, hearing voices speaking in a low, muffled murmur on the other side of the door. A voice spoke, female and calling out her name. "Lenneth? Lenneth Valkyrie!? Are you in there?"

Her eyes widened, she recognized that voice. "Alicia?" Lenneth called out, tone wary. It could be another trick on Loki's part, but how would the God know of the girl and her friendship with Lenneth? She heard the girl sigh, a quick exhalation of air, and then she was speaking once more.

"Thank goodness we found you! Stand away from the door...we are going to break it down."

"We?" questioned Lenneth, but she was already stepping away. She backed all the way to the bed, sitting down on the lumpy mattress, watching the door with her breath held. Ice formed on the metal, she recognized the discharge of energy as a release of photons. Cracks began appearing on the ice, and then an explosion rocked her prison, sending shards of ice to the floor as the metal door busted open.

Lenneth had ducked down, placing a pillow over her head, trying to drown out the sounds of the explosion ringing in her ears. She was glad she had been sitting, if she had been standing, the vibrations would have knocked her off her feet.

"Lenneth?" The Goddess cautiously looked up, and gasped at her first sight of Alicia. The girl was dressed like a Valkyrie, her armor a light teal color. Silver embellished the edges of her gauntlets, forming patterns on the metal. The silver was at her neck, separating the light brown material of her high collar into segments. The brown and silver disappeared under the her chest plate, a long piece of form fitting metal that was teal and had huge round shoulder guards connected to the bodice.

That metal cover her waist, where the silver returned, forming patterns as it split into two long pieces to cover her hips. A skirt of white descended from beneath it, and Lenneth was taken aback to see the shortest skirt she had ever seen worn by a Valkyrie. It was hardly proper, being a few inches above the knee, with a ribbon of pale blue winding around the hem.

Boots up to the knee, metal greves that followed the teal and silver pattern of her armor, Alicia's brown, thigh high stockings forming where the metal stopped. She tore her eyes away from Alicia's legs, to glance at the feathered helm that rested on her head. A multitude of colors decorated her feathers, greens, blues, and black. It was the plumage of a peacock that sprouted up from the metal, making Alicia's blue eyes seem to blaze more vibrant.

Alicia blushed under Lenneth's scrutiny, the girl looking sheepish as she slid her sword back into the scabbard by her side. "It's a long story." She said, and Lenneth nodded.

"Indeed it is. You must find time to tell me, starting with how you survived Lezard's attack." She saw Alicia look downwards, the girl uncomfortable by her question. "Alicia?"

"There really is no time." She said, and now Lenneth noticed her two companions. She recognized the blonde as one of the einherjar her sister Silmeria had released, but the man was unfamiliar to her. She felt as though she should have recognized him, should have known him in another lifetime, but her memories were hazy.

"Please Goddess, come with us." Said the woman, Lydia. "The ones who have imprisoned you could return at any time."

"She's right." Alicia said. "We have to get you out of here, and back to...to..." She was faltering, unable to say it.

"Back to Valhalla." Lenneth supplied for her, seeing Alicia's eyes widened.

"But that's where..."

"Yes, I know, that's where Lezard is." Lenneth answered, and offered her a kind smile. "It's okay Alicia. I know I have to go back to him."

"But..." She was wringing her hands together, looking wretchedly at Lenneth. "How can you be so calm about this? So...accepting of your fate?"

"Isn't that why you came here?" Lenneth asked. "To bring me back to him?"

"Yes...no..." Alicia sighed. "I don't know...! I hadn't really decided yet."

"Well, I am making your decision for you." Lenneth told her. She turned away from Alicia's pained look, reaching for the blankets on the bed. She chose the warmest of the bunch, moving to wrap it around her body. "Let us go." She turned, nodding at Alicia. "Lezard must know of Loki's treachery."

"Loki?!" gasped Alicia, and Lenneth lifted an eyebrow.

"You know of him?"

"Know? I've met him!" exclaimed Alicia. "He is the one behind your disappearance?"

"The very one." Lenneth told her. "I've been his prisoner for a while now, this band prevents the usage of my powers." She lifted her skirt, just high enough to show off her ankle. The man stepped near, bending to peer at the inscriptions.

"It's ancient Norse." He announced, reaching out with his hand towards the band. Lenneth shied away from his touch, seeing his confused look.

"It's enchanted metal." She explained. "You'll only release it's power if you meddle with it." A sigh then, Lenneth wrapping the blanket tighter around her body. "It will take another God or Goddess to remove it from me."

"Then let us hurry to Asgard." Alicia said.

"Right." Lydia said, and the man nodded. Together the two stepped back outside, Lenneth moving to go past Alicia when the princess touched her shoulder.

"Lenneth? Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, Alicia. I thank you for your concern." Lenneth smiled to reassured her. "But things have changed between Lezard and I. In fact, I feel it would be remiss of me not to return. You could say...it is my duty..."

"Your duty?" questioned Alicia, a quizzical look in her eyes.

"Someone has got to keep a rein on Lezard and his more...impulsive urges." Lenneth explained. "Believe it or not, he actually listens to me somewhat..."

"I see." Alicia's hand fell away from Lenneth, the girl allowing the Goddess to move past her. Lenneth heard her sigh, but whatever Alicia wanted to say, she held back. Lenneth shook her head, walking out the room, not once looking back at the place that had been her prison for so long. She moved quickly, fearing hesitation would allow for Loki's return. But so far the God was nowhere in sight, Lenneth allowing a relieved smile to cross her face. She was free at last!

--

Gasp pant wheeze...long chapter is long...

To Be Continued...

Michelle

SamuRaidou, yes they both are pretty bad ass as you said! Should make for an interesting fight when they clash together in the fic! XD


End file.
